


Осень на двоих. Пороги безмолвия

by Reya (Geromis)



Series: Осень на Двоих//Fall for two [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animagus, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Parseltongue, Protectiveness, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, magic legacy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 172,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromis/pseuds/Reya
Summary: За тобой охотится предатель и убийца? Любимый профессор оказался оборотнем? Все вокруг врут и что-то скрывают? Собственная магия выходит из-под контроля и грозит сделаться смертельно опасной? Всё это в порядке вещей, если ты Гарри Поттер.





	1. Дожди на Тисовой Улице

_Холодная октябрьская ночь навалилась на изломанную, провалившуюся в нескольких местах крышу тяжелым чёрным полотном. Луна и звезды скрылись за грязно-серыми облаками, и силуэт дома стал казаться искореженным и неправильным. В окнах первого этажа горели огни. Отбрасывая подрагивающие желтые квадраты света на землю, они выхватывали из сумрака цветочные клумбы, усеянные битым стеклом, осыпавшейся черепицей и обломками карнизов. Второй этаж тонул во мраке и глухой, мертвой тишине. На улице не было ни души, даже ветер смолк, из-за чего мир казался совершенно неподвижным, замурованном в одном кошмарном мгновении, которое грозило длиться вечность. Но вот где-то вдалеке послышался рокот, а в небе появилась светящаяся точка, которая приближалась к дому. Если бы в этот момент кто-нибудь оказался рядом, то увидел бы, как постепенно эта точка приняла очертания мотоцикла, летящего по воздуху, как необыкновенный летающий транспорт с ревом приземлился на усыпанную гравием площадку во дворе, и как на землю, заглушив мотор, соскочил высокий молодой мужчина. Но мир вокруг был тих и безлюден. Не было слышно голосов или музыки, никто не выглянул из окна сумрачного дома, не вышел на крыльцо, чтобы встретить позднего гостя. Серые глаза мужчины, не отрываясь, смотрели на то, что осталось от дома, волнистые волосы, доходящие до плеч, были спутаны, а красивое лицо побледнело. С минуту он не двигался с места, словно всё ещё ждал, что пугающая картинка перед ним изменится. Что раздастся знакомый, звенящий весельем голос, призывающий его скорее заходить в дом, ведь ужин уже готов, или послышится беззлобное, ворчливое требование «сделать что-нибудь, чёрт побери, с этой рычащей штуковиной, пока она не перепугала всех соседей». Но ничего не происходило. В серых глазах полыхнуло отчаяние, смешанное с ужасом осознания. Спотыкаясь и поскальзываясь на влажной траве, он бросился к дому и, взлетев по ступеням на крыльцо, рывком распахнул дверь, шагнув в помещение._

_В пяти шагах от порога лежал мужчина, глядя в потолок пустым, безжизненным взглядом, его правая рука до сих пор сжимала волшебную палочку. Волшебник замер над покойником, всматриваясь в мертвенно-белое лицо. Тонкие губы искривились, и с них сорвался короткий стон, переходящий в хриплый смех, который мгновенно оборвался. Очень медленно мужчина опустился на колени возле мертвеца и дрожащей рукой закрыл карие глаза, потом поднял с пола разбитые очки, что лежали рядом, и надел их на него, долго и тщательно поправляя их так, чтобы они ровно сидели на переносице. Серые глаза лихорадочно горели, а с лица все это время не сходила полубезумная улыбка. Ещё несколько минут волшебник, словно в оцепенении, сидел возле покойника, не в силах сдвинуться с места и отойти от него, но вдруг откуда-то сверху раздался приглушенный детский плач. Мгновенно придя в себя, мужчина резко вскинул голову, его глаза расширились, и в них безумие уступило место слабой надежде. Он вскочил на ноги, чуть пошатнулся и замер, как будто пытался вспомнить, как работает его собственное тело. Через мгновение он бросился вверх по лестнице. Он уже не видел, что деревянные ступени были покрыты белой крошкой, осыпавшейся с потолка, что перила были переломлены, а окна разбиты. Оказавшись в тёмном коридоре второго этажа, мужчина вслепую побежал к детской._

_На полу лежала сорванная с петель дверь, почерневшая и покрытая трещинами, а в комнате царил страшный беспорядок. Освещая свой путь волшебной палочкой, он шагнул в детскую, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится плач. Луч света выхватил из мрака валяющиеся на полу детские игрушки и обломки какой-то мебели, мужчина прошел вперед, осторожно их переступая, и остановился, когда магический огонёк осветил женщину, лежащую на полу. Её красивое лицо обрамлял ореол огненно-рыжих волос, а удивительные зеленые глаза остекленели и погасли. Он прошел мимо неё не в силах больше смотреть на неподвижное, будто восковая маска, лицо, не в силах прикоснуться к холодной коже, заглянуть в мёртвые глаза. Детские всхлипы смолкли, и в доме вдруг стало так тихо, что мужчина начал ненавидеть собственное дыхание, ему уже казалось, что никакого плача он не слышал, что это всего лишь плод его воображения, он ничего не мог разглядеть, не мог понять, откуда доносился звук, но тут послышался шорох и всхлип. Вздрогнув, волшебник вскинул вверх волшебную палочку, осветив детскую кроватку, в которой очень тихо плакал темноволосый мальчик с глазами, такими же зелеными, как и у его матери. Мужчина поспешно шагнул к ребенку и взял его на руки, прижав к своей груди._

_— Привет, сохатик, — шёпот был срывающимся и хриплым, — смотри-ка, ты измазался, — поудобней перехватив мальчика, он вытащил из кармана носовой платок и стер кровь, с болью глядя на воспаленный зигзагообразный шрам на лбу ребенка. Мальчик захныкал, и волшебник покрепче прижал его к себе. — Ну-ну, — мужчина попытался улыбнуться, — всё хорошо. Пойдем отсюда, малыш._

_С мальчиком на руках он спустился на первый этаж и вышел на улицу, стараясь не смотреть больше на темноволосого мужчину, что лежал на пороге, неподвижного и бездыханного._

_Он уже стоял возле своего мотоцикла, когда позади раздались тяжелые шаги и бледно-желтый свет фонаря выхватил из мрака силуэт очень высокого человека. Волшебник нервно оглянулся, но, увидев кто идет к нему навстречу, чуть успокоился, инстинктивно покрепче прижав к себе ребенка._

_— Хагрид, — хрипло окликнул он великана, тот поспешил подойти к нему, глядя на мальчика на руках волшебника с сочувственной заботой. — Где директор?_

_— Скоро здесь будет, — голос великана был низким и походил на рокотание грома. — Я как понял, что неладное что-то творится, сюда поспешил, — он глянул на дом, — опоздали мы, да?_

_— Да, — прошептал маг, не отрываясь глядя на мальчика, — там спасать уже некого._

_Хагрид протянул руки, пытаясь взять мальчика, и мужчина безропотно передал ребенка великану, заворожено глядя в зеленые глаза малыша. Хагрид говорил что-то еще, но мужчина его уже не слушал. Он разглядывал ребенка с жадным отчаянием и напряженно размышлял о чем-то, в глубине серых глаз разгоралось безумие._

_— Эй, Сириус? Чего это с тобой? — беспокойно спрашивал великан, с опаской глядя на искаженное побелевшее лицо мужчины._

_— Отдай, — прохрипел Сириус, протягивая руки к мальчику, — отдай его мне._

_— Подожди, ты... ты ведешь себя странно, — Хагрид отступил на шаг. — Директор велел дождаться его, ты же понимаешь, что с ним Гарри в безопасности будет._

_— Отдай, — прорычал волшебник, глядя на ребенка как на последний путь к спасению, — пожалуйста!_

_— Прости, я не могу, Дамблдор..._

_— К дьяволу Дамблдора! — заорал Сириус, Гарри вздрогнул и захныкал. Весь гнев мужчины мигом испарился, он резко выдохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Хорошо. Ладно. Отнеси его Дамблдору. Все правильно. Да. Дамблдор его защитит. Дамблдор поможет. Да, — он продолжал что-то бессвязно бормотать, Хагрид обеспокоенно хмурился, не решаясь что-либо говорить. Тут волшебник, наконец, оторвал помутившийся, зачарованный взгляд от мальчика и посмотрел в глаза великана, — знаешь, возьми мой мотоцикл._

_— Что?_

_— Возьми, — твердо велел Сириус, — так лучше. Так быстрее. Да. Он легок в управлении... впрочем, ты и сам помнишь, — он отступил на шаг, и на губах его заиграла пугающе ледяная улыбка, а в глазах вспыхнуло пламя ярости. — Я заберу его позже._

_С этими словами мужчина аппарировал, и вокруг вновь наступила холодная тишина, окутывающая непроницаемым полотном бесконечной ночи, растерянного великана, держащего на руках маленького зеленоглазого мальчика._

  


* * *

На памяти Гарри это было самое дождливое лето в его жизни, а если и не самое, то предыдущие он все равно не помнил. Часы злорадно сообщали, что сейчас без десяти два ночи и почему-то положение стрелок напоминало мальчику некую искривленную ухмылку, что невероятно его раздражало. Хотелось выкинуть их в окно. Поттер вздохнул и, подперев голову рукой, принялся водить пальцем по прохладному стеклу, за которым, освещенная бледно-желтым светом фонарей, мирно спала Тисовая улица. Уже не впервые Гарри неожиданно просыпался посреди ночи с чувством кошмарной потери и одиночества и потом долго лежал в кровати, глядя в потолок и пытаясь уснуть. Сегодняшняя ночь не была исключением. Самым обидным было то, что мальчик никогда не мог вспомнить, что же ему снилось, в сознании сохранялись лишь тьма и холод, смешанные со страхом и отчаянием. И как бы он ни старался, вспомнить хотя бы отрывок сна не удавалось.

За стеной мучительно скрипнула кровать, видимо, Дадли перевалил свое крайне объемное туловище на другой бок. Поттер вообще начинал удивляться, как кузена еще не раздавила масса собственного тела. Дадли все больше и больше напоминал кита, что весьма беспокоило заботливую тетю Петунью, которая решила посадить своего «малыша» на диету, а за компанию и всю остальную семью. В итоге вот уже три недели Гарри жил на грейпфрутах и если бы не лучший друг, у которого мальчик проводил большую часть времени, то судьба его закончилась бы голодной смертью. Впрочем, не один он тайком таскал в карманах сандвичи, потому что дядя Вернон, к примеру, стал уходить на работу с исключительным энтузиазмом и раньше ужина не возвращался, а Петунья была пару раз замечена Поттером на заднем дворе в кампании тарелки с полноценной едой. В итоге по факту голодал один только Дадли, что вполне устраивало Гарри.

В целом эти каникулы мало чем отличались от предыдущих, только в этот раз были еще и бесконечные дожди с редкими прояснениями и призрачными намеками на солнце. По крайней мере Том был рядом, и мальчики всегда могли скоротать время вдвоем. Опекуны Тома уехали к родственникам до середины августа, оставив его на попечении няни, но с ней Арчер умудрился довольно быстро договориться, и в итоге женщина приходила только по вечерам, чтобы проверить, не сгорел ли дом, и порой готовила еду. Тома такой расклад вполне устраивал, тем более за те четыре года, что Арчер провел на Тисовой улице, он не смог ужиться ни с одной сиделкой. Они либо боялись его, либо ненавидели. Так что целыми днями ребята были предоставлены сами себе. Арчер, правда, все время что-то читал и конспектировал, в отличие от лучшего друга, который несколько охладел к бесконечной зубрежке, ограничившись домашними заданиями на лето. На ворчание Тома по этому поводу мальчик всегда отвечал что-нибудь вроде: «Зачем читать нудные книги? Ты ведь и так все мне пересказываешь, Том, а слушать тебя гораздо интереснее».

На этой ноте Арчер раздувался от гордости и переставал третировать Поттера предложениями почитать и поучить. Был, к слову, у Гарри и еще один козырь — когда Арчер становился излишне требовательным, он всегда мог беззаботно заметить, что в этом амплуа друг смахивает на Грейнджер. Подобные сравнения приводили Тома в священный ужас, и он, обиженно насупившись, тут же замолкал, уткнувшись в книгу, чем еще больше напоминал Поттеру Гермиону.

Лето протекало вполне спокойно, разве что Дурсли с трудом переносили присутствие своего племянника и разговаривали с ним сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, отчего их речь походила на рычание. Ничего удивительного в этом Гарри не видел. Каждое лето с его одиннадцатилетия к ним в дом заявлялись все эти странные, ненормальные волшебники и бесконечно угрожали им, требуя, чтобы магглы лучше относились к своему нелюбимому подопечному, которого эти самые пышущие праведным гневом маги оставили на пороге дома Дурслей, как ненужную вещь, тем самым свалив им на голову заботу о ненормальном ребенке. Тут было на что злиться, он бы и сам озверел. Только вот своей вины в этом Гарри не видел. Было бы справедливее, если бы недовольство родственников ограничивалось общением со взрослыми волшебниками, а не сваливалось на него одного. Хотя, с другой стороны, на ком еще могли сорваться эти напуганные, озлобленные магглы? Уж точно не на сильных, могущественных волшебниках, которые Бог знает что могли с ними сотворить.

Гарри сиротливо вздохнул и покосился на часы. Стрелка издевательски медленно ползла к отметке три. Впереди была вся ночь, половину из которой Поттер валялся без сна, а вторую половину изучал теорию зелий, ошибочно решив, что нудные статьи помогут ему уснуть. Увы, содержание учебника так его увлекло, что Гарри смог оторваться от книги только к восьми утра, когда серая дождливая ночь сменилась не менее серым дождливым днем. Наскоро умывшись, Поттер помог тетке с завтраком (очистив и разложив по тарелкам грейпфруты), после чего с трудом проглотил свою скромную порцию и, прихватив куртку, выскочил на улицу.

Ровно в девять часов утра невысокий тощий мальчишка с изумрудно-зелеными глазами стучался в дверь дома номер восемь по Тисовой Улице, и стучался он так уже десять минут с завидным упорством. Наконец где-то на втором этаже послышался грохот, возвестивший о том, что хозяин дома проснулся, скатившись с кровати на пол. Потом раздались шаги на лестнице, и наконец дверь распахнулась, являя взору Гарри мальчишку лет тринадцати в темно-зеленой пижаме с веселеньким узором. Он был немногим выше Поттера, с черными, как вороново крыло, волосами, которые сейчас торчали во все стороны, не хуже чем у самого Гарри. И выглядел бы этот мальчик очень даже привлекательно, если бы его так не перекосило от злости.

Тёмно-карие, а при таком освещении почти черные, глаза мрачно взирали на раннего гостя, что стоял на пороге, и в сочетании с бледным лицом придавали своему обладателю пугающее сходство с вампиром из маггловских ужастиков. Впечатление портил только отпечатавшийся на щеке след от подушки.

— Доброе утро! — бодро проскандировал Гарри, Том проигнорировал приветствие.

— Сейчас девять чёртовых утра, Гарри, — почти по-змеиному прошипел лучший друг, умудрившись произнести имя Поттера так, словно это было ругательством. — Какого черта тебе не спится?

— Ну ты же знаешь, я ранняя пташка, — весело чирикнул мальчик, заслужив от Арчера ядовитый взгляд, — ну... почти всегда, — справедливости ради добавил он.

— В следующий раз я не стану тебе открывать, — твердо заявил Том, — будешь торчать тут под дождем, пока у тебя жабры не вырастут. Это пойдет тебе на пользу.

— Лучше просто дай мне запасной ключ, — невозмутимо предложил Поттер, просачиваясь мимо друга в прихожую.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Арчер, закрывая дверь и поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, — чтобы ты шлялся сюда каждое утро, как к себе домой, и опустошал мой холодильник?

— Но я же голодаю, — гнусаво заскулил Гарри.

Том прошел мимо него на кухню и тот засеменил следом за ним, продолжая ныть:

— У Дурслей в холодильнике одни грейпфруты! Я на них смотреть уже не могу! Ты когда-нибудь ел грейпфрут?! Это хуже, чем... — они вошли на кухню, и Гарри задумчиво помолчал, усаживаясь за стол и подбирая достойное сравнение, — вообще-то я не знаю, что может быть хуже, — наконец объявил он и, сложив руки на столе, выжидательно уставился на Арчера.

Тот раздраженно дернул плечом и принялся буравить Поттера угрожающим взглядом.

— Что на завтрак? — невинно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Кофе и тосты? — мурлыкнул Арчер тем самым тоном, от которого вздрагивал даже непробиваемый Забини, Поттер поморщился:

— Терпеть не могу кофе, — невозмутимо сообщил он, словно и не замечал медленно расползающуюся по кухне смертоносную ауру, исходящую от Тома, — а чая у тебя нет?

Арчер зашипел.

— А яда крысиного не хочешь?

— Я как раз читал сегодня про яды. Ты знал, что от большинства простых ядов существует универсальное противоядие? Кстати очень легко делается... — он поймал испепеляющий взгляд друга, и плавно продолжил: — ...но так как у меня его нет, я пожалуй все-таки выпью чаю, спасибо, — и он лучезарно улыбнулся.

Том скрипнул зубами и на выдохе выпустил все свое раздражение, потому что пока Гарри находился в таком настроении, злиться на него было бессмысленно, любые колкости, пущенные в адрес друга, даже не достигали адресата. Подросток отвернулся и открыл холодильник, продолжая для вида ворчать и фыркать, загремели стеклянные контейнеры с едой и пластиковые ящики с фруктами и овощами.

Минут через десять на столе стояла коробка с медовыми хлопьями, графин с молоком, крекеры, сыр, нарезанный тонкими ломтиками, и тарелка с сэндвичами.

— Итак, — Арчер зевнул и сделал глоток кофе, — как там поживает китенок?

— Страдает, — Гарри пожал плечами, — просит, требует, скандалит... перепробовал на любящих родителях все — от угроз до лести, — мальчик хихикнул, — даже кусты в саду пытался подстричь вчера вечером.

— Ого, — удивленно протянул Арчер, — не думал, что он знает, с какой стороны нужно браться за садовые ножницы...

— А он и не знает, — Гарри закатил глаза, — этот идиот через пару минут чуть не отхватил себе палец.

— А что Дурсли?

— Чуть не рехнулись от умиления, — Поттер поморщился, — решили поощрить его трудолюбие и записали на бокс.

Теперь пришла пора Арчера скривиться.

— Зачем? Чтобы ему там последние мозги вышибли?

Гарри меланхолично вздохнул.

— Почем мне знать? Но я догадываюсь, кого он будет использовать в качестве боксерской груши.

— Если этот тюлень тебя тронет, можно сообщить...

— Ага, как тогда, да? — раздраженно перебил Поттер. — В девять лет!

— Ты просто повел себя, как дурак, — тут же начал возражать Том, — этот идиотский морж переломал тебе все ребра, а ты молчал!

— Да не ломал он мне ничего! — уперся Поттер. — Он просто меня толкнул, я неудачно упал, вот и все! И если бы ты тогда не поднял на уши всех учителей, меня бы не заперли в чулане на неделю!

— Я надеялся, что этих жалких людишек накажут! — обиделся Том. — Кто же знал, что все переломы так быстро заживут!

— Но я-то не виноват, это магия! — Поттер хмыкнул. — И не было там переломов...только пара синяков.

— Ты иногда баран бараном, — вздохнул Арчер, наблюдая, как друг уплетает хлопья, — тебе бы умных людей слушать.

Гарри что-то неопределенно промычал, этот спор всегда заканчивался одинаково.

— Кстати, я все забываю спросить, ты получил письмо про Хогсмид? — поинтересовался Том, желая перевести разговор на более веселую тему, но Гарри окончательно скис.

— Угу... получил, — пробормотал он.

— Да я смотрю, ты просто вне себя от счастья, — заметил Том и проницательно взглянул на друга. — Они его не подписали?

— Дядя Вернон сказал, что подпишет разрешение только при условии, что они останутся мной довольны.

— Ну так веди себя тихо и мило, — Том зевнул, — это ты умеешь делать блестяще.

— Угу, — Поттер сник.

— Так в чем проблема? — не понял Арчер.

— Мардж приезжает, — уныло сообщил Гарри, Том разразился злобным шипением и всем арсеналом ругательств, которым обладал. Гарри с мрачной иронией глянул на друга. Если Дурслей тот просто презирал, то тетушку Мардж, родную сестру Вернона, Арчер искренне и бесконечно ненавидел.

— Когда? — наконец, выдавил он.

— Тридцать первого, — с горькой усмешкой сообщил Поттер, — так что все наши планы по поводу моего дня рождения отменяются, я у них буду исполнять роль домовика.

— Пошли их к дьяволу! — рявкнул Том.

— Ага, и забудь про Хогсмид, — едко заметил друг.

— Подпись можно подделать, — задумчиво протянул Арчер.

— А вдруг это разрешение как-то зачаровано? — предположил Гарри. — Нас мгновенно вычислят.

— Идиотское Министерство, — заворчал Том, — как можно издавать такие безмозглые законы?

Друг продолжал что-то еще бурчать себе под нос, но Гарри его уже не слушал, погрузившись в какие-то свои мысли, плавно перетекающие в сон с открытыми глазами. Заметив, что друг выпал из реальности, Арчер оборвал поток невнятного бормотания и тряхнул его за плечо, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Если ты сейчас уснешь, — опасным шепотом заговорил он, — я задушу тебя подушкой.

— Ладно-ладно, — Гарри зевнул, — так чем мы займемся?

Том пожал плечами.

— Ну, в этой дыре не такой уж большой выбор, — протянул он. — Предлагаю пойти покончить с домашним заданием и заняться кое-какими заклинаниями, которые я обнаружил вчера ночью.

— Так я и думал, что ты всю ночь читал, — насмешливо бросил Гарри. — Вот поэтому ты такой сонный постоянно... и злой.

— Если бы кое-кто не будил меня ни свет, ни заря, я бы не был ни сонным, ни злым, — парировал Том.

В итоге все утро ребята просидели за учебниками в тишине и спокойствии, довольные, что им никто не мешает. К полудню, расправившись с эссе по чарам, Гарри распрямился, потянулся и покрутил головой, разминая затекшие мышцы, на глаза ему попался Ежедневный Пророк, и мальчик подтянул газету поближе к себе, с любопытством разглядывая фото на первой странице.

— А-а-а, ты же не видел новый номер Пророка, — Арчер зевнул, отрываясь от чтения книги, — нашел своих Уизли на первой странице, да?

— С каких это пор Уизли стали моими? — весело спросил Гарри, разглядывая большое фото, почти на всю страницу. Он мельком глянул на статью, где говорилось о том, что Уизли что-то там выиграли... или их за что-то наградили, и теперь все они грелись на солнышке Египта, мальчик даже разглядел пирамиды за спинами улыбающихся волшебников на фото.

— Мерлин, да сколько их всего? — прошептал он, разглядывая рыжеволосое семейство. Поттер взглянул на счастливых Джинни и Рона, у последнего на плече сидела потрепанного вида крыса. Гарри чуть слышно фыркнул, не желая себе признаваться, что где-то в глубине души у него шевельнулась зависть, хотя он и не мог понять, чему здесь завидовать. В Египет он определенно попасть не хотел, дождливая Англия была ему больше по душе. Крыс он с детства терпеть не мог, а при мысли, что вся эта толпа народу толкается в одном доме, становилось тошно, одних только Фреда с Джорджем было слишком много, даже для Хогвартса. Так откуда эта тяжесть в груди? Взгляд мальчика остановился на полной женщине, которая то смотрела в объектив фотокамеры, то поворачивала голову, с любовью глядя на своих младших детей. Ее руки обнимали Рона и Джинни за плечи, и во всей ее позе сквозила материнская забота. Такая большая семья. Семья. Гарри поморщился, отдавая Тому газету. Отчего-то ему захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но на ум ничего не приходило.

— Драко, наверное, ядом изошел, — наконец, ехидно заметил он и, закинув руки за голову, улегся на ковер.

— Еще бы, — Арчер хмыкнул, — ты же знаешь, у Малфоев врожденная нетерпимость к рыжим.

Поттер прыснул.

— Спорим уже сегодня вечером от него придет злое письмо, в деталях описывающее все, что он думает об этой статье, — он кивнул на «Пророк», который Том по прежнему держал в руках. — И по поводу всех Уизли вместе взятых.

— Я думаю, он даже эту дефектную крысу из внимания не упустит, — со смешком согласился Арчер, — потом еще целый сентябрь жаловаться будет, — он закатил глаза.

— Ха! — Гарри весело сверкнул глазами, а потом задумчиво почесал затылок. — А почему крыса дефектная?

— Н-да, твой коэффициент внимания как обычно не превышает нулевой отметки, — Том ткнул пальцем в крысу на фото. — У нее что-то с лапой.

— Хм? — Гарри пригляделся и застонал. — Мерлин, ну сколько нужно было таращится на это фото, чтобы разглядеть чертову лапу?

— Секунд пять, не больше, — высокомерно бросил Том, Гарри не стал спорить.

На следующий день, разобравшись с делами по дому, мальчик добрался до лучшего друга только к трем часам и тут же накинулся на овощную запеканку, найденную в холодильнике Арчера. Том неодобрительно фыркнул, наблюдая, как Поттер поглощает его еду, и милостиво подложил ему добавки, тот благодарно заурчал в ответ. Потом оба мальчика развалились перед телевизором, решив для разнообразия побездельничать. Некоторое время Арчер уныло переключал каналы, надеясь наткнуться на какой-нибудь фильм, но в итоге остановился на выпуске новостей, где как раз передавали погоду.

— Если им верить, то нас затопит еще до конца каникул, — пожаловался Арчер, выслушав неутешительный прогноз, со стороны Гарри послышалось сонное бормотание. — Эй, если ты вздумал спать, то вали к себе! — возмутился Том.

— Я не сплю, — Поттер зевнул, — и потом, у Дурслей мне спать никто не даст.

Мальчик хмуро уставился в экран, прогноз погоды закончился, и ведущая перешла к основным новостям дня, слушать ее было скучно, тем более Поттер не особенно понимал, о чем она толкует — маггловская политика и экономика его не интересовали.

— Как тоскливо быть магглом, — прокомментировал Том, — серый однообразный мир, где... ого!

Последнее замечание заинтересовало Гарри, и он прислушался к словам ведущей. Оказалось, из какой-то маггловской тюрьмы сбежал серийный маггловский маньяк.

— А может и не так скучно, — со смешком заметил Том, глядя на фото беглеца. Им оказался худощавый мужчина с всклокоченными черными волосами и лихорадочно горящими глазами, тонкие губы кривила полубезумная ухмылка.

— Ну и тип, — Том хмыкнул, — интересно, многих он убил?

Гарри безучастно пожал плечами, разглядывая мужчину на фото, его не покидало странное чувство, что он его где-то видел, только никак не мог понять где.

«Наверное, похож на кого-то», — подумал мальчик, потеряв интерес к происходящему на экране.

  


* * *

Тетушка Мардж, любимая сестра дяди Вернона, была грузной, мужеподобной дамой с тремя подбородками и басистым голосом, мало походящим на женский. Она пользовалась ужасными духами и носила твидовые костюмы мерзкого цвета и покроя. В добавок ко всему она нещадно завивала свои короткие седеющие волосы, от чего напоминала Поттеру старую, толстую пудилиху. Арчер, напротив, ехидно замечал, что будь у нее усы, Мардж можно было бы спутать с Верноном.

А еще она разводила бульдогов. Толстых, кривоногих и склочных, как и сама Мардж. Гарри порой даже не знал, кто ему противнее — собаки или их хозяйка. В детстве Поттер часами сидел на дереве, спасаясь от проклятых тварей, норовящих его покусать, а Мардж их всячески поддерживала. С появлением Тома ситуация мало изменилась, разве что Арчер пару раз пытался потравить злобных псов, в чем, увы, не преуспел.

Когда Том говорил, что ненавидит Мардж, он не преувеличивал. Эта женщина была одной из немногих людей, способных вывести Арчера из равновесия, порой от ее выходок по отношению к Гарри Том, казалось, готов был вцепиться в собственные волосы и заорать. Чувство это появилось не на пустом месте.

Знакомство Арчера с тетушкой Мардж состоялось, когда им с Гарри было по девять лет. Сам Поттер уже не помнил, в чем именно тогда провинился, но в наказание родственница выставила мальчика из дома, оставив во дворе на всю ночь. Оглядываясь назад, Гарри понимал, что Дурсли вряд ли добивались того, чтобы он замерз насмерть, скорее всего про него просто забыли. Но дело было на Рождество, и одетый в одну только рубашку и джинсы, брошенный в холодную декабрьскую ночь мальчик чуть было не подхватил воспаление легких, сидя на крыльце дома и надеясь, что его все-таки впустят. Лишь несколько часов спустя, дрожа от холода, Поттер наступил на горло своей гордости и попросил приюта у Тома. Гарри до сих пор помнил побелевшее от негодования лицо друга, когда тот понял, что к чему. С тех пор ненависть Тома к Мардж только росла, потому что ни один ее визит не обходился без какой-нибудь трагедии. Гарри только надеялся, что в этот раз все обойдется малой кровью.

Ужин был в самом разгаре, Мардж перебрала вина и без умолку рассказывала о своих бульдогах, Вернон, дорвавшись до нормальной домашней еды, был доволен и сыт, Петунья искренне пыталась поддерживать беседу, изредка вставляя разные междометия вроде «Ах!», «Ох!» и «Да что ты говоришь!», а Дадли молча страдал над своей порцией грейпфрутов. Гарри исполнял роль официанта и уборщика. Все вроде бы даже шло хорошо, пока Мардж не переключила свое внимание на него. Посыпались бесконечные оскорбления и придирки, его тут же обвинили в нахлебничестве, испорченности и ненормальности. Вернон тихонько поддакивал сестре, злорадно поглядывая на Гарри, Петунья сделала вид, что ее невероятно заинтересовало какое-то телешоу, и уставилась в экран телевизора, а Мардж все больше и больше распалялась. Пропуская все ее оскорбления мимо ушей, Поттер напустил на себя вид безобидного идиота и только бестолково улыбался, порой отвечая «Да, мэм» или «Нет, мэм». Его почти не задевали ее слова, он даже смог, стиснув зубы, промолчать, когда таким же градом помоев облили его родителей. Он лишь побледнел от ярости, когда Мардж заявила, что его родители умерли, как пара безродных дворняг, и почти не услышал презрительно брошенного: «Туда им и дорога, они — отбросы общества». Только в груди вдруг все похолодело, словно его легкие покрылись изморозью. Гарри стало тяжело дышать. Ему нужно было уйти, ему просто необходимо было уйти, но тут до него долетели слова Мардж.

— А этот дерзкий щенок, что постоянно таскается с мальчишкой, до сих пор вам докучает?

— Томас Арчер? Да, да, все такой же несносный бездельник.

— Странно, что его еще не посадили в тюрьму! Таких, как он, сразу видно, эти отбросы общества всегда заканчивают жизнь за решеткой, он ведь, наверное, еще и умственно отсталый, как и этот, — красноречивый кивок в сторону Гарри.

— Да-да, отсталый, бездарный и наглый, — соглашался Вернон.

— С собаками в этом плане проще, — размышляла она, — таких лучше усыплять или сдавать в лаборатории для опытов. Знаете этих бешеных псов, представляющих угрозу для общества? Их отстреливают и сжигают в мусорных кучах, с такими, как этот мальчишка, только так и нужно.

Гарри чувствовал, как холод становится все сильнее. Он мог вытерпеть все, мог закрыть глаза на оскорбления и клевету в свой адрес, на дикую, несправедливую ложь, которой эта женщина осквернила память его погибших родителей,... но Том. Тома не смеет оскорблять никто! И уж тем более эта толстая бульдожиха с тупыми поросячьими глазками и грязным ртом, полным помоев! Гарри дрожал от холода, сковывающего его тело, и гнева, затмевающего голос разума, который кричал: «Нет! Нет! Постой! Не надо!» На лбу мальчика выступил холодный пот, а где-то в районе солнечного сплетения змеей свернулась ледяная боль. Острая, как лезвия ножей, она раздирала его изнутри, норовя вырваться на волю. Лед полз по телу, обращаясь в огонь, в ушах ревело пламя, превозмогая мучительную боль, Гарри медленно поднял голову, остановив пылающий яростью взгляд на Мардж. Сестра Вернона продолжала разглагольствовать, не обращая внимания на мальчика, Дурсли поддакивали ей, хотя их обеспокоенные взгляды все чаще и чаще обращались к Поттеру. Тут Петунья остановила на нем взгляд и застыла, но ее племянник смотрел только на Мардж.

— А теперь заткнись, — голос Гарри прозвучал хрипло и еле слышно, но в гостиной вдруг стало невероятно тихо.

— Что? — женщина обернулась к нему.

— Я сказал тебе замолчать, — вкрадчиво повторил мальчик. Что-то в нем вдруг переменилось, огонь вновь стал льдом, гнев, кипящий в душе, гудящий и ревущий как ураган, застыл, и стало удивительно тихо. Гарри слышал свое тяжелое дыхание и чувствовал сковывающий арктический холод, заморозивший каждую клеточку его тела. На секунду в гостиной повисла звенящая тишина, Гарри вдруг почудилось, что воздух наполнился зимним холодом. Мгновение спустя комната взорвалась криками.

— Как ты смеешь, паршивец?! — заорал Вернон, вскочив на ноги.

— Я говорила тебе, Вернон, — почти одновременно с ним пробасила Мардж, — вам стоило сдать мальчишку в приют! Подобные ему, как бешеные собаки, всегда будут кусать руку, которая их кормит! Вернон и Петунья были слишком добры к тебе, мальчишка! — она снова посмотрела на Вернона. — Я не удивлюсь, если они со своим безродным приятелем хотят добраться до ваших с Петуньей денег! Я знаю эту лживую братию! Таких, как Арчер, стоит воспитывать болью и голодом, как цепных собак!

Гарри молчал, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, каждый вдох становился все труднее, кровь в венах как будто замерзала, голову разрывало от боли, в сознании вспыхнул образ — извивающееся в предсмертных судорогах, покалеченное, искореженное тело Василиска. Когда давление магии стало невыносимым, мальчик хотел закричать, но с губ сорвался только судорожный вздох и одновременно с ним, чистая, бесконтрольная энергия вырвалась на свободу. Петунья быстрее всех разобралась в том, что происходит, и, схватив Дадли, рванулась в самый дальний угол, прикрывая голову серебряным подносом. Мардж вместе со стулом отбросило к стене, от удара женщина лишилась сознания, рухнув на пол. Вернон кинулся было ей помогать, но следующим ударом магии его швырнуло в сторону, и мужчина остался лежать на полу. Вся посуда на столе в одночасье разлетелась вдребезги, за ними, словно инструменты какой-то безумной симфонии, вступили хрустальные бокалы и вазы с цветами, стеклянные дверцы серванта, заключительным аккордом стали разбившиеся окна стеклянной веранды. Во все стороны брызнули осколки, усеяв пол. Крики Петуньи потонули в треске разломившегося пополам обеденного стола.

Безучастно наблюдая за бесчинствами своей дикой магии, Гарри невольно подумалось, что теперь здесь куда веселее. Удивительно, что никто из соседей не прибежал посмотреть, что случилось. «Теперь меня точно отчислят из Хогвартса», — Поттер покачнулся, втянув носом воздух, силы покинули его, остался только угасающий фитиль ярости, благодаря которой мальчик мог держаться на ногах. А пока он окончательно не погас... Бежать! Бежать! Бежать! И как можно скорее. Он круто развернулся на каблуках, ухватившись за кухонную стойку, чтобы не потерять равновесия, и кинулся в прихожую. Дальше вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, бегом по коридору к своей комнате. Там он пинком распахнул чемодан, кое-как затолкал туда свои вещи, засунул в карман волшебную палочку и закрепил на чемодане пустую клетку Хедвиг, мысленно радуясь, что этой ночью отпустил сову полетать.

Когда Гарри уже почти спустился вниз, его перехватил разъяренный Вернон. С громогласным ревом, мужчина протянул к нему руки, пытаясь схватить его то ли за воротник, то ли сразу за шею. Мальчик отшатнулся от дяди, выставив перед собой свою волшебную палочку. Вернон тут же замер, прожигая племянника ненавидящим взглядом.

— С дороги, — прошипел подросток.

— Что ты устроил в моем доме, гаденыш?! — взревел дядя. — Думаешь, я позволю тебе так просто выйти отсюда после всего, что ты здесь натворил?! И не смей угрожать мне этой штукой! Я знаю, что тебе нельзя колдовать вне школы!

— Да мне плевать! — рявкнул в ответ Гарри. — И знаете что, дядя, — с ядовитой горечью процедил он, — с меня хватит вас и вашей семейки! С дороги! — он шагнул вперед, и маггл был вынужден отступить. — Меня тошнит от вас! Уйдите! Уйдите пока я не сравнял этот дурацкий дом с землей!

Вернон пятился назад, пока не наткнулся на стену, все это время он не сводил взгляда с волшебной палочки Гарри. Поттер прошел мимо него, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной и не убирая волшебной палочки, пока не оказался на улице.

— Чтоб вы все провалились, — презрительно выплюнул Гарри, громко хлопнув дверью.

Выскочив на улицу, мальчик зашагал к дому Тома, но на полпути его вдруг охватили сомнения, он замедлил шаг и, наконец, остановился. Он влип по уши, возможно, скоро сюда явятся эти министерские шавки и отнимут у него палочку, а может быть, даже арестуют его за нападение на магглов. Так что же делать? У Тома спрятаться он не может, его сразу найдут, да и втягивать друга во все это тоже не честно. Гарри провел дрожащей рукой по лбу. Гнев и злость отступали, и мальчик чувствовал, как на него неподъемным грузом наваливаются усталость и опустошение. Добравшись до пустующей в это время суток детской площадки неподалеку от парка, Поттер обессилено рухнул на влажную скамейку. Его трясло от слабости и холода.

«Что же я наделал?» — в ужасе думал он. Теперь, когда ярость остыла, мальчик запаниковал. Его накажут? Посадят в тюрьму? Он останется на улице? Стоило ли ради минутной слабости терять... все?

«Куда мне идти? Что теперь делать?»

Гарри обхватил себя руками за плечи, у него слипались глаза, мальчику хотелось уснуть и проспать так несколько часов к ряду, но сейчас нужно было двигаться. Только вот в каком направлении? Внезапно он очень остро ощутил царящую вокруг тишину, ночь показалась ему непроглядно темной, а свист ветра вдруг стал походить на чьи-то жалостливые стоны. Так же неожиданно пришло чувство, что на него кто-то смотрит. Собственное одиночество и беспомощность навалились на Поттера с новой силой. Гарри нервно огляделся. Здесь был кто-то еще. Скрывался в густых зарослях кустов или в тени деревьев вниз по улице? Ночь таила в себе угрозу. После дождя каждый звук стал казаться громче, и от каждого скрипа и шороха волосы у Гарри на затылке становились дыбом. От вязкого страха на душе мальчика стало гадко. Гарри трясло, только он уже не знал, что является тому причиной: холод, недомогание, страх или злость? Вскочив на ноги и чувствуя себя конченным психом, подросток выхватил волшебную палочку:

— Выходи, кто бы ты ни был, — прорычал он, — или я тут все подпалю к черту!

Где-то в глубине души язвительный голос шептал ему, что у него паранойя и похож он сейчас на рехнувшегося камикадзе. «А что? — с каким-то больным весельем думал Поттер, — дом магглов я уже разрушил, закон Министерства нарушил, все мыслимые границы переступил... так что же мне мешает спалить к дьяволу всю улицу?» А действительно, что? Перепуганный тринадцатилетний мальчишка, тощий, еле стоящий на ногах от магического истощения, загнанный в угол собственными страхами, глубоко вздохнул, поднимая руку, в которой держал волшебную палочку. Вряд ли в его состоянии он смог бы высечь из нее хоть искру, и тем не менее Гарри отчаянно прицелился, решив для начала пальнуть по кустам и будь что будет! Сейчас, застряв в этой зыбкой неопределенности, он уже не знал, какой фокус выкинет эта жестокая реальность, и решил нанести удар первым.

Ветки кустов шевельнулись. Быть может это просто ветер? Или враг? Министерские авроры? Пришли арестовать его? Или маггловские бродяги? А вдруг темные волшебники? Те, что поддерживали Волдеморта? Явились по его душу? Или тот самый опасный маньяк, про которого говорили в новостях? Убийцы? Пожиратели смерти? Сколько опасных психопатов и жутких тварей поместится в одних кустах? В призрачно желтый свет фонаря выступил... маньяк, монстр, неведомое науке чудовище... собака?

Гарри моргнул. Потом снова моргнул, пытаясь проглотить подступивший к горлу вопль ужаса, в итоге с губ сорвалось только его сиплое дыхание. Вот теперь мальчик был согласен со своим внутренним голосом — он действительно рехнулся. Пес был крупный, грязный и ужасно тощий, в угольно-черной свалявшейся шерсти торчали мелкие веточки, репейник и комочки грязи, у него были большие длинные лапы и узкая вытянутая морда, но в целом зверь едва ли походил на убийцу, маньяка или неведомое чудовище.

Чувствуя, как от облегчения и осознания собственной истерии кружится голова, Гарри рухнул обратно на скамейку и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Ну я и дурак, — рассмеялся он, пес склонил голову набок и повел ушами, мальчик переключил внимание на зверя. Он казался больным и уставшим, почти таким же слабым, как и сам Поттер. Блестящие в свете фонаря глаза неотрывно наблюдали за Гарри с жадным интересом.

«Он, наверное, жутко голодный», — решил Поттер и медленно протянул руку к зверю.

— Эй, привет, — мягко позвал он, — иди ко мне, приятель, — он сунул другую руку в карман куртки, нащупав там завернутый в бумагу сэндвич с курицей, прихваченный из дома Арчера этим утром. — Кажется, у меня найдется кое-что вкусненькое.

Зверь помедлил, с опаской глянув по сторонам, после чего приблизился к мальчику и потянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь к предложенному угощению.

— Не самый шикарный ужин, но все же довольно сытный, — со смешком заметил мальчик, протягивая сэндвич псу, тот, осторожно подцепив его зубами, практически мгновенно проглотил угощение и облизнулся. — Прости, приятель, но больше мне предложить тебе нечего, — Гарри развел руками, пес уселся возле мальчика, продолжая внимательно его разглядывать, — я вроде как только что сбежал из дома, — сообщил Поттер. Откровенничать с собакой было куда проще, чем с человеком. Зверь внимательно его слушал, не сводя взгляда с его лица и было в его глазах что-то... гипнотическое. Практически за пять минут мальчик выложил собаке все события этого вечера, не скупясь в выражениях. Ему и в голову не пришло насколько странно он выглядит, разговаривая с собакой, ему просто необходимо было выговориться, а когда он замолчал, то понял, что на душе стало чуточку легче. Жаль только этот исключительно внимательной зверь не может решить все его проблемы. И тут Гарри наконец вспомнил о суровом настоящем и вскочил на ноги, пес тревожно навострил уши.

— А, черт! Сколько я тут сижу? — он в отчаянии заозирался по сторонам. Где-то там за поворотом был дом Арчера, может, стоит рискнуть? Том поможет... — Выхода-то у меня все равно нет, — пробормотал мальчик.

Пес крутился у его ног, чем-то встревоженный, и походил на нервного издерганного человека, который пытается принять какое-то важное решение. Гарри потрепал зверя по косматой холке.

— Видимо пора прощаться, дружок, — вздохнул он, пес поднял голову, заглядывая в его глаза. — Мне нужно поскорее уходить отсюда и тебя, к сожалению, я взять с собой не могу... извини, — он с искреннем сожалением смотрел на собаку, заставляя себя развернуться и уйти, но... но... оставить его здесь? Одного? Мальчику мучительно не хотелось поворачиваться спиной к этому исхудавшему брошенному животному. Он всегда любил собак, особенно таких, как этот — больших, черных и лохматых. Мальчик не знал, чем продиктована такая, казалось бы, лишенная всякой логики любовь. Иногда он воображал, что когда его родители были живы, у них дома жил такой вот огромный черный пес. Поттер готов был спорить на что угодно, что если эту тощую дворнягу как следует отмыть, откормить и причесать, он превратится в собаку его мечты. Гарри тяжело вздохнул, отступая на шаг назад, пес неотрывно следил за ним.

«Как же быть? — подумал молодой волшебник, закусив губу, он с тревогой обернулся к дому Арчера. — Том меня прикончит, — он снова посмотрел на пса, тот доверчиво склонил голову набок. Мальчик обреченно вздохнул: — Определенно прикончит».


	2. Побег

Том открыл дверь и вопросительно уставился на лучшего друга, привалившегося плечом к косяку. Тот был очень бледен, под глазами у него залегли тени, худое лицо осунулось, и черты его заострились, темные волосы были спутанными и влажными. Взгляд Тома скользнул по мокрой одежде, мешком висящей на Гарри, отмечая, что тело Поттера сотрясает мелкая дрожь, а глаза закрываются сами собой. Арчер встревожено нахмурился, его сознание стремительно рисовало самые разнообразные сценарии развития событий, которые могли привести Гарри на порог его дома этой ночью, и тут он заметил, что по левую руку от друга стоит чемодан, а чуть поодаль, внимательно его изучая, замер здоровый черный пес.

— Это что? — невольно вырвалось у Арчера, хотя сначала он определенно хотел спросить что-то другое.

— Собака, — по-идиотски улыбнулся лучший друг.

— Это я как раз заметил, — процедил Том, начиная злиться: «Что там к черту произошло?!» — Я спросил, что **_оно_** , — он ядовито выделил последнее слово, — здесь делает?

— М-м-м-м-м-м, ну знаешь, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, и все такое, — невинно протянул Поттер.

— И когда ты успел его приручить? — стараясь быть спокойным, поинтересовался Том.

— Да только что, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я пошел в парк, сидел там, а тут он вышел из кустов, а ты знаешь, как я люблю собак, ну и вот. Слово за слово... я скормил ему сэндвич с курицей, мы поболтали, и я уже не смог оставить его там одного под дождем, к тому же он сам за мной увязался, а идти мне было некуда, я вроде как ушел из дома.

Всё время, что лучший друг нес этот шизофренический бред, терпение Тома натягивалось, как тетива, пока вдруг до него не дошел смысл последних его слов.

— Ты **_что_**?! — рявкнул он. — Ты ушел из дома?!

— Ага, — Поттер устало выдохнул, — можно нам войти, а то, мне кажется, я сейчас упаду...

На лице Тома отразились противоречивые эмоции, а мысли его понеслись вскачь. Состояние Гарри с каждой секундой все больше беспокоило его, Арчер почти догадывался, что могло послужить причиной этой нездоровой бледности и недомогания. Поттеру срочно требовалась помощь, а не пустые разговоры, но собака... Гарри же потащит это грязное, вонючее, косматое чудовище за собой. Арчер ненавидел собак. Он вообще не очень любил животных. Особенно таких. Ну и дьявол с ним. Том мысленно смирился с присутствием в его доме этой дворняги и вздохнул:

— Заходи, только следи за этой... штукой, не хватало еще, чтобы она где-нибудь...кстати, где она? — Том окинул улицу цепким взглядом, Гарри растеряно оглянулся, плечи его поникли.

— Ушел, — констатировал он.

— Ну, это к лучшему, — быстро заключил Том и, пока другу не взбрело в голову пойти его поискать, втащил того в дом, захлопнув дверь, напоследок оглядев пустынную улицу. Пса нигде не было видно, будто он растворился в воздухе.

Втащив чемодан Гарри в прихожую и заперев дверь, Арчер посмотрел на друга. Тот сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене, и наблюдал за ним.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, не стоит тут задерживаться, — заплетающимся языком проговорил он, — меня, скорее всего, будут искать.

— Кто? — резко спросил Том, невольно выглянув в окно.

— Министерство, — Гарри застонал, обхватив голову руками, чем сильно встревожил лучшего друга. — Том, я такое натворил!

Рассказ Поттера занял не больше пары минут, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы Арчер осознал всю серьезность положения. Они молча уставились друг на друга.

— Так, — наконец, сказал Том, — так... хм... ах, черт! Гарри, ну почему ты сразу не пришел сюда?! Столько времени упущено! — он вскочил на ноги, жестом велев Поттеру оставаться на месте, и кинулся на второй этаж.

Чтобы собрать свои вещи у него ушло не больше трех минут, еще пару минут он выворачивал содержимое своего шкафа в поисках какой-нибудь подходящей одежды, после чего он так быстро, как только смог, спустился вниз, кинув другу сухую одежду.

— Переоденься, — велел он и поспешил на кухню, где Кейт прятала некоторые свои сбережения. Опустошив баночку с деньгами, Том пересчитал наличные и сунул их в карман, потом побросал в сумку какую-то еду и выскочил обратно в коридор, где Гарри как раз натягивал свитер. Быстро осмотрев друга, Том одобрительно кивнул и снял с вешалки пару курток, одну он протянул Поттеру, вторую надел сам.

— Куда мы идем? — наконец поинтересовался Гарри, опираясь на плечо Тома. Арчер замер в задумчивости и тут же отогнал оцепенение.

— Сначала в «Дырявый Котел», а потом,... потом подумаем.

— Вряд ли я доберусь до Лондона в таком состоянии, — тихо заметил Поттер, Тому оставалось только догадываться, как же паршиво должен себя чувствовать лучший друг, чтобы сказать об этом вслух. Обычно Гарри предпочитал умалчивать о своих недугах.

— Доберешься, — заверил его Арчер. Они вышли на крыльцо, и мальчик запер дверь, спрятав ключ под цветочным горшком. — Главное подобрать подходящий транспорт.

О «Ночном Рыцаре» Том услышал от Забини, сокурсник как-то рассказывал, что если выйти на дорогу и взмахнуть волшебной палочкой, появится магический автобус, который довезет вас куда угодно. Только вот до этого дня Арчер считал это очередной бездарной выдумкой Блэйза. Гарри недоуменно наблюдал, как Том достал волшебную палочку, напряженно о чем-то размышляя, а потом, не произнося ни слова, взмахнул ей.

«Ну, Блэйз, если ты наврал, я тебя прикончу», — затаив дыхание подумал Арчер и тут же, словно из ниоткуда, на него практически свалился трехэтажный автобус фиолетового цвета. Том еле успел отскочить, чуть было не угодив под колеса, Гарри потрясенно охнул. Двери раскрылись, и взору ребят предстал тощий парень лет двадцати. Он флегматично что-то жевал, лениво осматривая обоих, казалось возраст и внешность пассажиров ничуть его не смутили.

— Привет, — выговор у него был такой же неторопливый и ленивый, как и весь внешний вид, — я Стэн Шанпайк, кондуктор «Ночного Рыцаря», добро пожаловать на борт, вам куда? — все это было произнесено на одной ноте без какого-либо намека на паузы и знаки препинания.

— В «Дырявый Котел», — тут же отозвался Арчер, быстро приходя в себя.

— Двадцать два сикля за двоих, — все так же скучающе сказал Стэн.

— Маггловские деньги принимаете? — быстро поинтересовался Том.

Шанпайк на секунду задумался и пожал плечами.

— А что делать? Принимаем. Помочь с багажом?

— Да, — Том перетащил их с Гарри чемоданы поближе к автобусу и они вместе с кондуктором затащили их внутрь. Поттер вообще не обращал внимания на происходящее, казалось, он полностью сосредоточен только на том, чтобы оставаться на ногах, поэтому его в автобус тоже пришлось практически затаскивать.

Внутри салон оказался заставлен двухъярусными койками, некоторые из которых были заняты спящими волшебниками. Уложив друга на свободную кровать, Том расплатился с кондуктором, получив взамен два билетика, и присел на край кровати рядом с Гарри.

— Двигаем, Эрни, — махнул рукой Стэн, обращаясь к водителю. Двери автобуса с шорохом закрылись, и тот сорвался с места так резко, что Арчеру пришлось вцепиться одной рукой в стойку кровати, чтобы не улететь в другой конец салона, а другой в спящего друга, чтобы он не скатился на пол.

К ним незаметно подобрался Стэн, усевшись напротив.

— А чего это с ним? — полюбопытствовал кондуктор, глянув на Гарри.

— Устал, — коротко и прохладно отозвался Том.

— А-а-а, ну бывает, — Шанпайк зевнул. — Как тебя звать-то?

— Этьен, — быстро отозвался Том, припомнив имя отца, — Черстоун.

— Мудреная фамилия, — протянул кондуктор, — а он?

— Генри... Браун, — Арчер враждебно глянул на парня. — А с чего такое любопытство?

— Да просто, — он пожал плечами и помолчал, почесав длинный нос, — не страшно вам, ребятки, одним в такое время разгуливать?

— Нет, — Арчер нахмурился, — с чего бы?

— Так сбежал этот псих из Азкабана, — шепотом сообщил Стэн, — говорят, они весь аврорат на уши подняли, третий день ищут.

— Какой псих? — не понял Арчер. «Ежедневный Пророк» приходил в маггловский мир с опозданием, поэтому последних новостей он не знал.

— Сириус Блэк! Да ты что, парень, с луны свалился? Все только об этом и говорят... подожди-ка, — Стэн принялся рыться в кармане своего плаща, пока не вытащил оттуда помятый номер «Пророка». — Вот, почитай, — он сунул газету в руки мальчика, и тот удивленно уставился на фотографию мужчины с всклокоченными черными волосами и бледным осунувшимся лицом, Арчер быстро пробежал взглядом по заголовку.

— Надо же, так он волшебник, — пробормотал он, — какого черта он делал на маггловском телевидении?

— Говорят, он такой опасный, что наши даже магглов на уши поставили, — доверительно сообщил Стэн. — Ты глянь на его лицо! Псих вообще! Убил тринадцать магглов и одного волшебника! Прямо средь бела дня как шарахнет! — Шанпайк взмахнул руками, видимо пытаясь изобразить взрыв. — Вся улица на куски, а он знаешь что?

— Что? — эхом отозвался Том, которому, по правде говоря, было неинтересно.

— Стоит и хохочет! Его когда авроры повязали, он все продолжал ржать! Совсем чокнутый! И он разгуливает где-то на свободе.

— Зачем? — подал голос Том. Стэна он слушал в пол уха, читая статью, и ответил скорее на автомате, поэтому вопрос вышел бессмысленный.

— Ну не знаю,... ищет себе новых жертв.

Том хмыкнул, размышляя о Блэке. Если этот психованный убийца такой верный последователь Волдеморта, как здесь написано, не захочет ли он отыскать Гарри? Арчер невольно глянул на лучшего друга и почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Не попытается ли этот Блэк убить Гарри? Он снова пробежал взглядом по статье, где сообщались какие-то новые подробности и высказывания министра. Итак, после двенадцати лет заключения Блэку вдруг что-то стукнуло в голову, он взбесился и сбежал, хотя никто не может понять, как он исчез из закрытой камеры. И если он смог выбраться из такого места, как Азкабан, и остаться никем не замеченным, то не сможет ли он таким же загадочным образом попасть в Хогвартс? Арчер начал жалеть, что потащил друга в магический мир, возможно сейчас безопаснее было оставаться в маггловском, вряд ли кто-нибудь станет его искать в этом захолустном городишке. Том отдал Стэну газету и уселся поудобнее, уставившись на пролетающие за окном улицы Лондона. Гарри свято верил, что его исключили из школы и вот-вот отнимут волшебную палочку, сам Арчер очень сомневался в подобном исходе. Дамблдор скорее съест собственную бороду, чем позволит отчислить своего любимца. Том знал, что директор возлагает на Гарри какие-то иллюзорные надежды (хотя не вполне понятно какие), а значит, в сложившейся ситуации он будет защищать его как сможет. Арчер готов был спорить на свою волшебную палочку, что Дамблдор позаботится о том, чтобы с Гарри сняли все обвинения в незаконном использовании магии несовершеннолетними, если таковые вообще имелись (не могут же эти идиоты действительно исключить Поттера за стихийный выброс, он, черт возьми, их не контролирует!), и прикроет Гарри. Но это было все, в чем Арчер был уверен, в остальном же... Том не доверял старику. Не понимал его методов и не готов был вверить жизнь Поттера в его руки. И что им делать, если в Хогвартс заявится чокнутый маньяк и попробует убить Гарри? Стоит ли упоминать, что восемьдесят процентов слизеринцев — дети Пожирателей Смерти? Ещё не ясно, какой идеологии они сами придерживаются. Том помассировал виски, жизнь снова набирала обороты.

«А я-то жаловался на скуку», — меланхолично подумал он.

«Ночной Рыцарь» доставил их к месту назначения уже через тридцать минут. Стэн помог Тому выгрузить чемоданы и сонно моргающего Поттера, который никак не мог взять в толк, почему Арчер называет его Генри. Обрадовавшись было, что их поездка прошла без приключений, Арчер открыл дверь «Дырявого Котла» и чуть не столкнулся с высоким тощим субъектом в потертой коричневой мантии. Тот глянул на Тома и перевел взгляд на Гарри.

— Следуйте за мой, — без вступлений заявил он. Взмахом своей волшебной палочки мужчина поднял в воздух чемоданы мальчиков и скрылся в помещении, чемоданы поплыли за ним. Подростки переглянулись и поспешили следом. Волшебник провел их через зал и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. У одной из дверей он остановился, дожидаясь ребят, потом повернул ручку и впустил обоих в комнату. На пороге Том и Гарри остановились, в нерешительности оглядываясь по сторонам. То, что здесь они были не одни, первым заметил Арчер. За столом у окна сидел полноватый мужчина в пурпурной мантии и что-то сосредоточенно писал на листе пергамента, но, услышав, как щелкнул замок закрывшейся за спинами детей двери, он поднял голову и приветливо улыбнулся.

— А! Вы уже здесь! — воскликнул он, поднимаясь из-за стола. Министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа Арчер узнал мгновенно — он довольно часто видел его на фотографиях в «Ежедневном Пророке». — Присаживайтесь, присаживайтесь! — он жестом пригласил их опуститься в кресла напротив своего стола и, дождавшись когда ребята усядутся, опустился обратно на стул и сцепил пальцы замком. — Должен сказать, я весьма рад наконец с вами познакомиться, мистер Поттер, — радушно сказал Фадж. — И рад, что вы... э-э-э... в порядке.

Гарри потрясающе невыразительно уставился на него.

— А вы кто? — в лоб спросил он, Том чуть не рассмеялся. Право, только Гарри был способен так изысканно обвалять в грязи человека. Министр мгновение изумленно таращился на героя магического мира.

— Мое имя Корнелиус Фадж, — наконец соизволил сообщить он, — министр магии.

— О, — в глазах Поттера зажглось тусклое любопытство.

«Ага, значит, ты поднял его на ранг выше пустого места», — мысленно усмехнулся Арчер.

— Собираетесь исключить меня из Хогвартса? — подозрительно сощурился Поттер, Том откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил себе немного расслабиться и понаблюдать. Его всегда завораживала способность лучшего друга выжимать и перемалывать людей с удивительным изяществом, о котором тот даже не подозревал.

— Ну что ты, Гарри, директор уже поставил нас в известность о твоих... хм... — он глянул в свои бумаги. — Стихийные выбросы, да? Недурно. Несколько часов назад я получил заключение мадам Помфри, это многое объяснило. К тому же в данных обстоятельствах это совсем не имеет значения.

— Ага, — Поттер кивнул, давая понять, что слушает его. — А что насчет прошлого года?

— Прошлого года? — Фадж моргнул.

— Прошлым летом у меня тоже был стихийный выброс, и Министерство все же выслало мне предупреждение.

— Ах, это, — министр как-то вымучено улыбнулся, — это другое...

— Отчего же? — Гарри вопросительно поднял брови, взглядом распиливая маленького толстого человечка на части. — По-моему, разницы никакой. Что изменилось?

— Прошлым летом мы не были осведомлены о твоих... хм... стихийных выбросах.

«Он не знает, как лучше обозвать этот феномен, — догадался Том, — а значит, даже он всего не знает. И никто, похоже, не знает».

— А сейчас вы осведомлены, — спокойно заметил Гарри, — значит ли это, что вы пересмотрите прошлогодний случай?

— Это довольно затруднительно, Гарри, — попытался объяснить министр, — сейчас очень сложно что-либо утверждать.

«Давай-давай, выкручивайся, уж несчастный, — издевательски думал Арчер. — А я посмотрю, как Гарри завяжет тебя в узел. Чучело министерское».

Наконец с Поттером произошли те самые перемены, которых так ждал Том. До этого мальчик сидел, ссутулившись, обессилено откинувшись на спинку кресла, с потухшим взглядом, какой бывал у него после стихийных выбросов. Бледный и больной, очень уставший. Но вот он расправил плечи, выпрямился и чуть подался вперед, положив руки на гладкую столешницу, его взгляд стал острее, словно у хищной птицы, Поттер даже стал казаться старше.

— Сэр, — мягко мурлыкнул он, — я искренне уважаю Министерство и его законы и ни за что не стал бы без причины нарушать установленные правила. В прошлом году у меня было выявлено своего рода... заболевание, которое, увы, вызывает не самые приятные последствия и, — он вздохнул, — отчего-то регистрируется как умышленное применение магии, чем оно, по сути, не является.

— Но установлено оно было только в конце прошлого учебного года, — напомнил Фадж.

— Впервые мадам Помфри зафиксировала его, когда я учился на первом курсе, просто тогда никто не подозревал, что это будет носить хронический характер, — сообщил Поттер, оставаясь таким же спокойно сосредоточенным. — Министр, вы не вините меня в том, что случилось этим вечером, но продолжаете говорить, что в прошлом году я нарушил закон. Это несколько странно, не находите? В двух идентичных ситуациях вы выносите два различных суждения, и это ставит меня в тупик. Я полагаюсь на ваш ум и рационализм, но мне не понятен ваш ход мыслей. Я или виновен в обоих случаях или невиновен вообще.

«Какие книжки ты читал этим летом?» — весело удивился Том.

— Но доказательства...

— А какие доказательства у вас есть сейчас? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Мы получили отчет школьного медика, и... — министр помедлил, — письмо директора Дамблдора.

— А, — Гарри кивнул, словно этого и ждал, — но сэр, вы же понимаете насколько это... м-м-м... неточно.

— Я полностью доверяю словам директора, — ощетинился министр.

«И вот тут он сам себя переспорит», — догадался Арчер.

— Альбус Дамблдор пользуется моим уважением и доверием, и я не стану сомневаться в его словах. Сейчас вас ни в чем не обвиняют, совершенно очевидно, что вы не контролировали свою магию.

— И это началось не вчера, — осторожно подсказал Гарри.

— Вот именно! — горячо кивнул Фадж. — Первые признаки... э-э-э... заболевания были зафиксированы более года назад! У меня имеется документальное свидетельство, заверенное профессиональным целителем и Дамблдором.

— И это возвращает нас к событиям прошлого лета, — напомнил Поттер.

— Слово директора... — и тут он, наконец, понял, что, поставив под сомнение прошлогодний случай, ставит под сомнение мнение мудрого и уважаемого директора, чей авторитет был неоспорим и незыблем.

«Гарри сыграл на тебе, как по нотам», — злорадствовал Том.

— Э-э-э... думаю, я пересмотрю этот вопрос, — решил министр.

«Ну и кретин же ты!»

Гарри выдал ту самую приторно милую улыбку, которая могла очаровать даже камень.

— Спасибо, сэр! Я счастлив, что мы смогли во всем разобраться.

— Гм... да... — Фадж моргнул, явно гадая, в чем они тут вообще разбирались, к чему пришли и с чего начали.

Арчеру всегда было интересно, как Гарри это делает. Люди соглашаются с ним, а потом не могут понять, на что вообще они подписались и почему.

— А... хм... как мне теперь быть? Я после всего этого ушел из дома, — Поттер опустил взгляд, изображая глубокое раскаяние.

— О, не переживай, мой мальчик, — попав обратно в знакомое русло, министр тут же включил дежурную улыбку и расслабился. — Весь ущерб мы устраним, это не так сложно.

— Да, но сомневаюсь, что мои опекуны будут счастливы меня видеть, — робко заметил Гарри.

Том замер. Уж не собирается ли друг вынудить министра заняться поисками новых опекунов?

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, Гарри, — Фадж поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте, — им немного подправят воспоминания, так что когда ты вернешься, они и не вспомнят об этом... неприятном происшествии.

— А мне... обязательно возвращаться? — тихо спросил Поттер.

Министр начал было что-то отвечать, но вдруг замолчал и, помедлив, качнул головой.

— Нет, по крайней мере, не сейчас, мы думаем... — он прочистил горло, — думаем, что сейчас тебе будет безопаснее находиться в магическом мире.

«Фадж тоже думает, что Блэк охотится на Гарри, — догадался Том. — Нет. Похоже, он уверен в этом. — Внезапно его осенило: — Так вот почему он лично сюда приехал! Они там, небось с ума посходили, когда поняли, что Гарри пропал. Фадж хотел удостовериться, что Гарри жив».

— А... ага, — Поттер непонимающе нахмурился, — безопаснее?

— Да... хм... в связи... с некоторыми обстоятельствами.

«Да уж, побег из Азкабана рехнувшегося пожирателя-невидимки, который мечтает прикончить знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил, это весомое обстоятельство», — язвительно подумал Арчер.

— Ну что же, думается мне, мы все выяснили, — заспешил министр, пока Поттер не выдал очередную порцию каверзных вопросов. — Надеюсь, вы с мистером Арчером благополучно разместитесь здесь, пока мы не определимся с более подходящим местом проживания для вас.

Все они поднялись на ноги, министр пожал руку Гарри и повернулся к Тому.

— Рад был встрече, мистер Арчер, — он улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, министр.

Фадж уселся обратно за стол, вернувшись к своим бумагам, но на полпути к двери Гарри остановился и обернулся к нему.

— Сэр? — неуверенно окликнул он, мужчина тут же поднял голову.

— Да, Гарри?

— Видите ли, мои родственники отказались подписать разрешение на посещение Хогсмида, и я подумал, не могли бы вы... э-э-э... подписать его? Пожалуйста?

Несколько секунд Фадж колебался, взвешивая все «за» и «против», наконец, он принял решение:

— Боюсь, мой мальчик, здесь я ничем не могу тебе помочь, — волшебник вздохнул.

— Но, сэр, вы же министр, — голос Поттера удивленно дрогнул.

— Я не всесилен, Гарри, — мягко сказал он. — Ничего страшного, ты сможешь посещать Хогсмид в следующем году. Не переживай, все это к лучшему.

Гарри скис, Том знал, что будь у него силы, тот выторговал бы себе любую подпись на любой документ, но раз Поттер оставил попытки, значит, окончательно выдохся. Арчер положил руку на плечо друга, увлекая его за собой.

В комнате возник их недавний провожатый.

— Следуйте за мной, — позвал он. Арчер задался вопросом, знает ли этот человек еще какие-нибудь слова. Волшебник привел их в двухместный номер, где уже стояли их с Поттером чемоданы, и односложно пояснил, где что располагается, после чего так же быстро ретировался. Как только они остались одни, Гарри скинул ботинки и рухнул на одну из двух кроватей, издав блаженный стон.

— Я думал, что не доживу до этого мгновения, — пробормотал он в подушку и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на лучшего друга, расположившегося на соседней кровати. — Меня не отчислили, — счастливо выдохнул он.

— А ты и правда на это надеялся? — со смешком поинтересовался Том.

— Ага, — Поттер закрыл глаза, — я уж думал, все кончено.

— Ну и болван, — Арчер лег на спину и закинул руки за голову. — Чтобы встал вопрос об отчислении, тебе нужно было, как минимум, прикончить этих идиотских магглов, — он помолчал. — И даже в таком случае, я уверен, Дамблдор придумал бы, как тебя вытащить.

— А при чем тут Дамблдор? — искренне удивился Гарри, Арчер в замешательстве взглянул на лучшего друга.

— Э-э-э, как это «при чем»? — не понял Том. — Ведь Дамблдор подсунул министру все эти медицинские свидетельства, чтобы тебя не обвинили в незаконном использовании магии. Почему, как ты думаешь, Фадж собственной персоной ждал тебя здесь? Это все устроил директор.

«Если конечно не брать в расчет, что министр лично примчался сюда еще и потому, что хотел убедиться в том, что ты еще жив, — подумал Том. — Но об этом тебе сейчас думать необязательно».

— Да? — Поттер задумчиво почесал переносицу. — Ого,... надо его поблагодарить.

Арчер помассировал виски.

— Знаешь, Гарри, я иногда поражаюсь, как это у тебя выходит так блестяще отключать мозги.

— Хм... — зеленые глаза друга закрылись, и он сонно хихикнул, — годы тренировок, — его голос стих, дыхание стало спокойным и размеренным, а через мгновение он уже крепко спал. Том только покачал головой.

  


* * *

Гарри проснулся ближе к полудню. Некоторое время он просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что из событий прошлого вечера ему приснилось.

«Вот сейчас я открою глаза и окажется, что я все еще на Тисовой Улице», — то ли с досадой, то ли с радостью подумал он и приоткрыл один глаз. Над ним был незнакомый бежевый потолок. Кровать тоже явно была мягче и больше той, что стояла в его комнате на Тисовой улице. Поттер заворочался и сел, приподнявшись на локтях. Так и есть, он в «Дырявом Котле», в том самом номере, который они с Арчером заняли прошлой ночью. В кресле напротив кровати Гарри, скрестив ноги, сидел Том и что-то читал. Услышав шорох, он поднял голову и улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро, я уж думал, ты до вечера проспишь.

— А мы действительно вчера встретили министра? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Поттер.

— Ага, — Арчер ухмыльнулся.

— Вау, — мальчик рухнул обратно на подушку, уставившись в потолок и прокручивая в памяти все свои приключения. — Даже не верится, что все так хорошо сложилось, — пробормотал он. — Я уж думал меня или исключат или вообще арестуют. Интересно, чего это Фадж все спустил мне с рук?

— Ну, хотя бы потому что ты это ты, — хмыкнул Том, Поттер что-то недовольно проворчал. — Есть хочешь?

Друг кивнул на низкий столик, возле своего кресла, на котором стоял поднос с завтраком. Гарри с энтузиазмом сполз с кровати и сел в соседнее кресло, цапнув с подноса чашку с чаем и тост. Некоторое время он молча жевал и задумчиво хмурился.

— Так что мы будем делать? — спросил он.

— Да что угодно, — Том пожал плечами, — погуляем по Косой Аллее, учебники купим...

— А ты же... — Гарри вдруг взволнованно выпрямился. — У тебя не будет неприятностей из-за того, что ты из дома ушел? — спросил он. — Тебя же будут искать!

— Успокойся уже, — Арчер поморщился, — кому я нужен?

— Но твои опекуны, наверное, будут... — Поттер проглотил готовое сорваться с языка «беспокоиться», — удивлены.

— Я оставил записку, — Том отмахнулся от неприятного разговора и, отложив книгу, поднялся с кресла.

Поттер смерил друга подозрительным взглядом, тот как будто чего-то недоговаривал, он видел это по странному напряжению, которое не покидало Арчера все это время. Гарри мог бы спросить, в чем дело, но он прекрасно знал, что Том ничего ему не расскажет, пока сам не захочет.

— И не смотри на меня так, — усмехнувшись, Арчер открыл свой чемодан и вытащил оттуда какой-то сверток. — Вот, держи, — он кинул сверток Гарри, тот поймал его и вопросительно уставился на друга. — С днем рождения, — подсказал Арчер, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Ох, — Поттер расплылся в довольной улыбке и зашуршал бумагой, разворачивая свой подарок, — ох, Том... ого... это... это... а что это?

Арчер вернулся в свое кресло и хмыкнул.

— Чехол для волшебной палочки, — пояснил он, — можно прикрепить его на руку,...по-моему, очень удобно, так ее гораздо легче вытаскивать.

— А, я так и подумал, — чирикнул Поттер и тут же надел чехол, засунув в него палочку, после чего минут десять развлекался, пытаясь максимально быстро выхватить ее. Это и вправду было куда удобнее, чем постоянно таскать ее в кармане. — Спасибо.

— Давай, собирайся, пора выбираться в свет, — Том спрятал довольную улыбку за книгой.

  


* * *

Гарри как раз принял душ, переоделся и уже натягивал ботинки, когда на подоконник опустилась крупная полярная сова.

— Хедвиг! — мальчик открыл окно, впуская питомицу. — Привет, девочка, — сова влетела в комнату и примостилась на спинке кровати, выжидательно уставившись на своего хозяина. Поттер достал из чемодана пакетик с совиными лакомствами и высыпал их в блюдце, поставив его на прикроватную тумбочку. Птица тут же перебралась к угощению, а буквально через пять минут к окну подлетели еще две совы. Черного филина мальчики узнали сразу, он принадлежал Драко Малфою, а вторую Гарри видел впервые. Обе птицы принесли довольно объемные свертки, и когда именинник освободил их от посылок, совы присоединились к Хедвиг за трапезой. Первым Поттер развернул подарок от Драко. Из бумаги ему в руки выпала тяжелая темно-зеленая ткань из какого-то мягкого материала и открытка. Гарри открыл карточку и хмыкнул, Арчер заглянул через плечо друга, чтобы прочитать поздравление от Драко.

_«Пора тебе выглядеть как нормальный волшебник. С Днем рождения»._

_-_ Лаконичен как всегда, — прокомментировал Том и с интересом взглянул на подарок.

— Так, — Гарри расправил ткань и принялся вертеть ее из стороны в сторону, чтобы получше разглядеть, — в прошлом году он подарил мне запонки, а в этом что? Парадную мантию?

— По-моему, она не парадная, — заметил Том, — а... хм... обычная.

Гарри вздохнул и повесил мантию на стул.

— По-моему, слишком... э-э-э... шикарно для одежды на каждый день.

— Ты бы хоть примерил, — посоветовал Том, в его глазах плясали чертенята.

Поттер покорно натянул мантию и в задумчивости замер перед зеркалом.

— Ну,... неплохо, наверное, — подумав, сообщил он, — только почему-то чувствую себя глупо.

— Спорю, она сшита на заказ, — Арчер с трудом сохранял спокойствие, — все эти серебряные застежки, элегантные складки, шелковая подкладка, воротник стойкой... — его голос дрогнул. — Тебя причесать, и будешь похож на... на...

— Идиота? — подсказал Гарри, Том все-таки расхохотался.

— Лорд Поттер, — протянул он, покатываясь со смеху, — вы просто аристократически изысканы в своих изречениях! — Гарри насупился. — Тебе бы еще трость, как у старшего Малфоя, и образ станет завершенным!

Гарри гордо вскинул голову, в зеленых глазах вспыхнули искры веселья.

— Вот и подыхай от зависти, — объявил он, — целый день в ней ходить буду!

— Да уж, — выдохнул Арчер, — не забудьте запонки свои серебряные нацепить, милорд, — насмешливо пропел он. Гарри кинул в него скомканной бумагой и пошел смотреть следующий подарок. К завернутой в золотистую бумагу коробке был прикреплен конверт с письмом. Мальчик распечатал конверт и сел на кровать.

_«Дорогой Гарри,_

_Я столько раз начинала это письмо, что уже сбилась со счета. Все время мне казалось, что я пишу что-то не то, пока я наконец не поняла, что начать стоит со слов «Прости меня!»_

_Я была не права, заставив тебя выбирать между мной и твоим лучшим другом. Это было гадко и нечестно. Прости. Мне потребовался почти месяц, чтобы понять это. Я вмешалась в то, во что не имела права вмешиваться. Когда ты сказал, что Том это твоя семья, я не захотела понимать, как много он для тебя значит. Я столько гадостей тебе про него наговорила, а ты рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти его! Мне тогда даже в голову не пришло, что мои слова могут ранить тебя. С самого начала это было не мое дело, но мне так нравится доказывать людям свою правоту, что я забываю считаться с их чувствами. Наверное, именно поэтому у меня никогда не было друзей. Ты первый человек, с которым я близко общалась, а я так жестоко с тобой обошлась._

_Пожалуйста, пойми, когда ты сказал, что Том самый важный для тебя человек, мне вдруг стало так обидно, что я буквально возненавидела его и захотела во что бы то ни стало доказать тебе, что он того не стоит, и мне стыдно за это. Я завидовала Тому. Завидовала вашей дружбе так сильно, что готова была ее разрушить, прости меня!_

_Я была убеждена, что поступаю правильно, я завуалировала свою зависть под беспокойство, сделала вид, что переживаю за тебя, убедила себя, что без Арчера тебе будет лучше, хотя кто я такая, чтобы вмешиваться? Ты прав, в дружбе нет ни правил, ни законов, ведь дружба это в первую очередь доверие, и именно я была тем человеком, который это доверие уничтожил. Я лицемерка, Гарри, теперь я это понимаю. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло._

_Наверное, мне в жизни не понять ваших отношений с Арчером, признаю, он мне не нравится, и никогда не нравился, я не доверяю ему, но он тебе дорог, вы с ним как братья, а семью не выбирают, да? Семью просто любят за то, что она есть. Это я понять могу и поэтому я постараюсь никогда больше не осуждать Тома и не пытаться настроить тебя против него. По правде, я сомневаюсь, что это вообще хоть кому-то удастся. Вы словно две части одного целого._

_Если ты сможешь простить мое лицемерие, Гарри, я была бы счастлива снова с тобой поговорить. Ты мой друг и дорог мне, как бы ты сам к этой дружбе не относился. Я больше не буду ничего от тебя требовать и ничего ждать, я уже догадалась, что ты не любишь этого. Я не уверена, что вправе просить тебя снова стать моим другом, но, пожалуйста, Гарри, прости меня!_

_Вот, пожалуй, и все, что я хотела сказать тебе. Надеюсь, ты ответишь мне._

_С днем рождения, Гарри._

_Гермиона Грейнджер»_

«А я думал, это только у меня врожденная потребность все так драматизировать», — подумал мальчик, спрятав письмо от Тома, который попытался прочитать, что там написано.

— Эй! — возмутился Арчер. — От кого это?

— От Гермионы, — Поттер сунул бумагу в карман мантии.

— И что там такого особенного, о чем мне не следует знать? — ощетинился Том. — И вообще, мне казалось, мисс Я-Выучила-Все-Учебники-Наизусть с тобой больше не разговаривает.

— Она на меня злилась, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и вздохнул, — по крайней мере, я так думал. Ну, у нее был повод, знаешь ли, — он искоса глянул на друга. — Только вот оказалось, что она тоже чувствовала себя виноватой.

— А почему мне нельзя прочитать?

— Потому что нельзя, — отрезал Гарри. — Отстань.

По губам Тома скользнула демоническая ухмылка.

— Боишься, что я буду злорадствовать, _братец_?

«Нет, боюсь, что ты взбесишься», — подумал Поттер и гордо промолчал, разворачивая подарок гриффиндорки. В коробке лежала пара кожаных перчаток для игры в квиддич, судя по виду довольно дорогих.

— Не книга? — протянул Том с деланным разочарованием. — Даже странно, что это с ней?

Гарри примерил перчатки, которые пришлись ему впору, и некоторое время в задумчивости сжимал и разжимал пальцы, проверяя, удобно ли ему будет в них играть.

— Она тоже учится на своих ошибках, — невпопад пробормотал он и убрал перчатки обратно в коробку. На подоконник опустились еще три совы. — Знаешь, — Поттер с виноватой улыбкой почесал бровь, — мне кажется, сегодня лучше никуда не ходить.

Обмениваясь веселыми комментариями, друзья разворачивали подарки, среди которых, к удивлению Гарри, оказались поздравления от Рона и Джинни Уизли и Невилла Лонгботтома. Все они были довольно скромными и ни к чему не обязывающими, но Поттеру, тем не менее, было приятно. Ближе к обеду Гарри засел писать всем письма с благодарностями, а заскучавший Том решил спуститься вниз, за едой.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Поттер принялся сочинять письмо для Гермионы, он все пытался выдавить из себя что-нибудь умное и витиеватое, но на ум ничего стоящего не приходило.

_«Дорогая Гермиона_ , — написал он, — _думаю, мы оба виноваты и оба причинили друг другу боль. Я не хотел задеть тебя своими словами и надеюсь, ты тоже простишь меня»._

Мальчик остановился и, отложив перо, уставился в окно. Он все думал и думал об их отношениях с гриффиндоркой. Ему нравилось дружить с ней, Гермиона была умной, интересной и искренней, но их с Арчером откровенная нелюбовь друг другу начинала его утомлять. Гарри знал, что если когда-нибудь ему придется выбирать между Грейнджер и Томом, он выберет лучшего друга, чем обидит и ранит Гермиону, а постоянно разрываться между ними он не хотел. Так не лучше ли попытаться заставить их быть терпимей друг к другу? И жизнь станет куда легче. Тут Поттер отчетливо представил себе, как пытается заставить Тома быть милым с Гермионой, и тихо пришел в ужас. Ему тут же начало казаться, что убийство ядовитой шестидесятифутовой змеи со смертоносным взглядом по сравнению с этим — не такая уж сложная штука. Вообще-то он бы с радостью пошел и прикончил еще парочку, вместо того, чтобы пытаться подружить Арчера и Грейнджер. Но идея уже слишком прочно осела в его голове, у него даже начал созревать долгосрочный план. Гарри криво усмехнулся и снова взялся за перо.

_«Не обижайся за такое короткое письмо, я не очень хорошо умею их писать, если честно, но я бы с радостью с тобой увиделся. Когда ты поедешь за учебниками? Может быть, встретимся на Косой Аллее? Спасибо за подарок! Все еще твой друг, Гарри»._

Конечный вариант мальчик перечитал раза три и решил, что он всем доволен. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, словно его тайный план мог каким-то образом раскрыться, окажись в комнате сторонний наблюдатель, он привязал конверт к лапке Хедвиг и выпустил ее в окно.

«Если они не хотят общаться друг с другом, то их всегда можно заставить», — со смешком подумал мальчик и вышел из комнаты, отправившись на поиски лучшего друга.


	3. Эмоциональные противоречия

Спустившись в общий зал, Гарри огляделся и почти сразу же заметил лучшего друга. Том сидел за одним из столиков, а напротив, положив руки на спинку свободного стула, стоял высокий волшебник в черной мантии и что-то тихо ему втолковывал. Поттер мгновенно узнал его: бледная кожа, тёмные волосы, доходящие до плеч, крючковатый нос, угольно-чёрные глаза... в данный момент очень и очень злые глаза. Гарри как раз малодушно задумался о побеге, когда мужчина повернул голову и остановил на нем удивительно холодный взгляд. Мальчик подобрался и шагнул ближе.

— Добрый день, профессор Снейп! — бодро поприветствовал он.

— Поттер, — зельевар быстро оглядел его с ног до головы, — потрудитесь объяснить, какого дьявола вы самовольно ушли из дома прошлой ночью? Вы хоть понимаете, чем вам это грозило?

«Ой-ой, — мальчик забеспокоился, — похоже, он просто в бешенстве, раз сразу перешел к ругани».

— На то были причины, сэр, — тихо пробормотал он.

— Да, ваш друг как раз пытается их придумать, — Снейп поморщился, Поттера аж передернуло.

«Вот мы влипли», — подумал он, встретившись взглядом с Арчером, судя по выражению лица, друг думал о том же.

Для профессора зельеварения школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Северуса Снейпа события этого лета приобрели мрачный оборот за несколько дней до упомянутой недавно неприятности в гостиной Дурслей, которую сгоряча учинил Гарри. Разнообразия ради, кризис этот не был связан с легендарным Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, по крайней мере, Снейпу на тот момент так казалось. Просто из Азкабана сбежал опасный преступник, с которым у профессора зелий были свои счеты, и лично он, Снейп, готов был продать душу дьяволу, чтобы понаблюдать, как «любвеобильные милашки» дементоры зацелуют подонка до смерти. Но ничто не происходит так, как хочется, и вместо новости о том, что Блэк благополучно сгнил живьем в Азкабане, Северус узнал, что тот сбежал. Это было так обидно, что почти причиняло боль. Предаться унынию помешал директор Хогвартса, потому что уже через пару дней пронырливый старикашка постучался в его двери, наплевав, как обычно, на время суток, такт и прочие никому не нужные морально-этические ценности.

— Добрый вечер, Северус, — Альбус был спокоен и улыбчив, только в глубине мудрых голубых глаз затаилась тревога, — могу я войти?

Снейп отступил в сторону, пропуская директора в дом, а как он мог отказать ему?

— Полагаю, ты уже знаешь о побеге? — вопрос был риторическим, Дамблдор прекрасно видел ответ в глазах Снейпа.

— Я удивлюсь, если кто-то ещё об этом не знает, — поморщился зельевар.

— Да, эта новость сильно потрясла магический мир, — покивал директор, явно пытаясь завязать светский разговор, увы, у Снейпа не было желания слушать праздную болтовню.

— Итак, вы здесь, — сухо произнес он, — полагаю это не визит вежливости? Или, — он на мгновение испытал прилив надежды, — есть какие-то новости?

«Его уже поймали?»

— Боюсь, ничего нового я рассказать тебе не смогу, — расстроил его директор. — На самом деле у меня есть к тебе просьба.

— О, я с радостью помогу в поисках, — кивнул Северус.

«И если мне удастся добраться до недоумка первым, я с удовольствием его прикончу. Вряд ли кто-нибудь расстроится по этому поводу».

— Это несколько иная просьба, — мягко улыбнулся директор, явно догадываясь, о чем думает зельевар, — видишь ли, мне стало известно, что некоторое время назад было засвидетельствовано, что Сириус говорит во сне, а за несколько дней до побега он постоянно твердил одно и то же. Каждую ночь.

Альбус выдержал драматическую паузу, Северус вежливо поднял брови:

— И что же?

— «Он в Хогвартсе».

На то, чтобы сложить всё вместе Снейпу потребовалось ровно десять секунд.

— Поттер, — сказал он, — Блэк попытается добраться до Поттера.

Зельевар чуть было не выругался. Ну конечно! Разве хоть одно событие в этом мире обходится без участия проклятого мальчишки?!

— Полагаю, это возможно, — Дамблдор вздохнул, — министр Фадж пришел к такому же заключению, и мы решили, что независимо от намерений Сириуса, мальчика нужно обезопасить.

— А разве он не в безопасности у своих родственников? — губы зельевара скривились в презрительной усмешке. — Помнится, вы сами упоминали об этом... раз или два...

— Я не отрицаю, что пока Гарри находится в доме, он надежно защищен, но стоит ему выйти на улицу... — директор развел руками.

— Думаю, родственники Поттера с удовольствием запрут мальчишку в подвале до конца лета, — теперь голос зельевара сочился ядом, — здесь не о чем беспокоиться, директор. К тому же, с чего вдруг Блэку вздумается искать Поттера в каком-то маггловском городишке?

Тут на лице Дамблдора появилось нехарактерно досадливое выражение.

— Сириус знает, где живет Петунья, — нехотя сообщил он, — как знает, что она единственная кровная родственница Гарри. Он вполне может отправиться в Литтл Уиниг, чтобы проверить, нет ли там мальчика.

— И откуда же он знает об этом? — обманчиво спокойно поинтересовался Северус.

— Джеймс и Лили не могли не сообщить ему о Дурслях, как о потенциальных опекунах в случае их смерти.

— А объявление в «Пророке» они не вывесили? — желчно процедил Снейп. — И вы, зная об этом, отправили мальчишку туда? Поразительно, как Поттер вообще дожил до тринадцати лет, когда все Пожиратели знали его точный адрес!

— Если ты помнишь, после исчезновения Волдеморта многие пытались вычислить местонахождения мальчика, но никто так и не узнал о Дурслях. Полагаю, эту информацию Сириус оставил при себе.

— О, ну тогда конечно, всё чудесно, раз Блэк до конца оставался кретином и забыл сообщить им о Дурслях, — пропел Северус. — Только теперь этот самый кретин сбежал.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, — невозмутимо сказал Дамблдор. — Я прошу тебя обеспечить безопасность Гарри.

Снейп в ужасе уставился на директора.

— Вы с ума сошли? — уточнил он. — Не проще ли направить всех авроров на Тисовую улицу и спокойно подождать, пока Блэк заявится туда?

— Я бы не хотел раскрывать всем и вся местонахождение Гарри, — возразил Альбус, — мальчик может подвергнуться ещё большей опасности. Увы, я пока не готов доверить его безопасность аврорам.

— Все и так уже в курсе, где живет Поттер, — проворчал Снейп, но спорить не стал. Заклинание Надзора не определяло точное место жительства несовершеннолетних волшебников, оно лишь фиксировало нарушение закона. Письмо с предупреждением создавалось и отправлялось с помощью магии, а информация об этом вносилась в специальный реестр дел, которым заведовал один из департаментов министерства. И то, там указывалось лишь имя провинившегося волшебника и форма нарушения. Никаких координат Надзор не предоставлял,... по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока волшебник не будет объявлен в розыск. Следовательно, адрес Поттера действительно сохранялся в секрете. И всё же...

— Но почему я? Отправьте туда Грюма или Кингсли, они же авроры, это их работа, пусть себе сидят в кустах и охраняют мальчишку.

— Вот именно, они авроры, а значит, не располагают полной свободой передвижений, я не могу приказать им охранять Гарри, это не в моей компетенции. К тому же, гораздо проще перевезти мальчика в безопасное место, так мы можем быть уверены, что он не пострадает.

— Я что, похож на няньку? — не выдержал Снейп. — Если вам так нужно спрятать его куда-нибудь, свяжитесь с Уизли, они там все с ума посходят от счастья.

Директор улыбнулся.

— Артур уже говорил со мной об этом, — признал он, — они с Молли с радостью позаботятся о Гарри, но я не уверен, что мистера Арчера они примут с таким же энтузиазмом.

Снейп опешил.

— А причем тут Арчер?

— Он лучший друг Гарри, — отчего-то Дамблдор помрачнел, — если Сириус узнает об этом, то попытается добраться до Гарри через Томаса.

Северус обдумывал слова директора и хмурился.

— Интересно, как это вы забыли упомянуть об этом сразу? — колко проговорил он. — Ведь на самом деле вы просите меня спрятать не одного безмозглого, сопливого ребенка, а двух.

— Я не прошу тебя заниматься этим в одиночку, — умиротворяюще сказал директор, — уверен, Ремус согласится помочь...

— Да вы шутите! — брезгливо выплюнул зельевар. — Люпин?!

— Он талантливый волшебник и Гарри очень дорог ему...

— О да, а ещё он сентиментальный слюнтяй с манией самобичевания, — издевательски протянул Северус, — и что-то я ещё забыл... ах да! Он же оборотень! Прекрасная помощь, директор! Что может быть лучше слабохарактерного недоумка с привычкой каждый месяц обрастать шерстью и выть на луну? — профессор глумливо усмехнулся. — Я даже не стану упоминать какими выдающимися личностями были его друзья... особенно один из них.

— Ты не справедлив, Северус, — с ноткой упрека вздохнул директор, — Ремус тяжело пережил те события, он до сих пор во многом винит себя, хотя прошло столько лет...

— Пусть винит дальше, это его проблемы, — равнодушно бросил Снейп. — Не пытайтесь снова заводить этот разговор, вряд ли вы расскажете мне что-нибудь новое.

— Что ж, это твоё дело, Северус, не мне переубеждать тебя, но сейчас вам все же придется поработать вместе, — голос Альбуса зазвучал тверже. — Так ты согласен взять на себя защиту Гарри?

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Выбор есть всегда, Северус, — по губам директора скользнула и исчезла слабая улыбка. — Я пришел к тебе, полагая, что рядом с тобой Гарри будет в безопасности,... что ты защитишь его, — в голубых глазах Дамблдора теперь мерцала вселенская грусть, — но принуждать тебя я не могу.

Снейп подозрительно сощурился, разглядывая директора, весь его вид говорил о покорном ожидании, но зельевар слишком хорошо знал старика, чтобы купиться на этот спектакль.

«Какой к дьяволу выбор? — фыркнул он про себя. — Если бы ты думал, что я могу отказаться, ты бы сюда не пришел».

Северус поморщился. Конечно, он уже давно принял решение, и Дамблдор знал об этом. Они оба знали.

— Когда вы хотите забрать мальчишку? — вздохнул зельевар.

— Послезавтра, — тут же оживился директор, всю его глубокую печаль как рукой сняло,— нужно всё подготовить, найти безопасное место и поставить защитные барьеры, не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, это мы можем обсудить и завтра.

— Разве пять минут назад вы не уверяли меня в том, что на Тисовой улице мальчишка каждую секунду находится в опасности? — сухо поинтересовался Северус.

— За ним пока приглядывает Арабелла, — успокаивающе сказал директор, — в случае опасности она тут же свяжется со мной.

— Арабелла... — волшебник нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, кто это такая, и тут до него, наконец, дошло: — Минутку, Арабелла Фигг?! Вы доверили этой чокнутой кошатнице следить за Поттером? Ради Мерлина, Альбус! Вы бы ещё Филча к нему приставили! Почему мальчика не охраняет волшебник?! Это же Гарри Поттер, чёрт побери! Этот мелкий идиот способен на ровном месте споткнуться и свернуть свою никчёмную шею! И вы попросили **_сквиба_** приглядеть за ним?! Да за ним весь состав преподавателей Хогвартса уследить не может!

— Я рад, что ты так беспокоишься о Гарри, — улыбнулся директор, Снейп тут же прервал свою пламенную речь, чуть не поперхнувшись.

— Но это же очевидно, — чопорно бросил он, — сквиб не может охранять Поттера, его необходимо забрать как можно скорее.

— Вот и чудесно, тогда не стоит терять время, — Альбус поднялся на ноги, собираясь уходить, — свяжись с Ремусом, его помощь нам тоже понадобится.

Северус так и продолжал сидеть в кресле, раздраженно барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Конечно, директор, — он ехидно фыркнул и красноречиво глянул в окно, где наполовину скрытый облаками виднелся диск полной луны.— Сейчас?

— Думаю, уже довольно поздно для визита, — Дамблдор как всегда остался глух и слеп ко всем Снейповским колкостям, — но завтра нужно будет поставить его в известность.

— Думаю, выход вы сами найдете, — ласково предположил зельевар, директор улыбнулся.

— Доброй ночи, Северус.

Снейп не счел нужным отвечать.

Всё шло вполне сносно, Снейп окружил свой дом дополнительными защитными чарами, коротко разъяснил Люпину его роль няньки на ближайший месяц, приготовил большой запас успокоительного зелья и даже связался с Артуром Уизли, чтобы выяснить, что творится в Министерстве магии. Основной целью разговора с Артуром, конечно, были новости о Блэке. Северус должен был знать все нюансы расследования. При всём своем скудоумии, Блэк вполне мог выкинуть какую-нибудь подлость, и зельевару очень не хотелось попасться в дурацкую ловушку. К сожалению, вестей о беглеце не было, авроры как тараканы расползлись во все уголки Англии, но никто из них даже на след его не вышел. Чёртов псих будто растворился в воздухе. Отсутствие информации сильно нервировало Северуса, он не знал, откуда ждать удара, и это вызывало у него легкий приступ паранойи, который с каждым днём все усиливался. Профессор уже с нетерпением ждал, когда они, наконец, заберут Поттера под свою защиту и тут мальчик вдруг исчез.

Конечно, решающую роль в этом сыграли проклятые министерские проволочки. Надзор как обычно послушно зафиксировал второе правонарушение и направил информацию в Отдел Злоупотребления Магией. Время было позднее, идиот секретарь долго не замечал сигнала тревоги, потом, соизволив обратить на него внимание, неспеша отправил извещение начальству. Пока они проверяли данные, пока составляли акт о правонарушении, пока поднимали дело... прошел почти час. В итоге, когда, наконец, стало ясно, что случилось, и в известность поставили Дамблдора, было уже поздно — Гарри исчез.

Северус ни за что не признался бы в этом даже себе, но когда Альбус срочно связался с ним через камин, сообщив, что Поттер пропал, первым чувством зельевара была слепая паника. Он лично отправился на Тисовую улицу, чтобы выяснить все подробности. Увидев разгромленную гостиную и окосевших от страха Дурслей, в дом которых набилась дюжина министерских следователей из Отдела Тайн, Снейп даже успел предположить самое худшее. Но быстро выяснил, что погром учинил сам Поттер, после чего ушел из дома. «Надежная» Арабелла Фигг, которая должна была присматривать за Гарри, ничего сообщить не смогла, более того, она даже не знала, что в эту ночь на Тисовой Улице развернулась целая трагедия, а потом выяснилось, что помимо Поттера пропал ещё и Арчер, и это окончательно выбило Снейпа из колеи. Самым ужасным было полное отсутствие следов, зельевар понимал, что мелкие идиоты, скорее всего, сбежали, но выяснить, куда они отправились, он не смог. Декан Слизерина только надеялся, что они пока живы, чтобы он мог сам их убить.

Естественно, на уши была поставлена половина Министерства и весь Аврорат, ведь пропал знаменитый Гарри Поттер, на которого охотился опасный психопат, сбежавший из тюрьмы, и все прекрасно понимали, чем грозит мальчику такая вот самовольная отлучка. Следующие полчаса, пока они выясняли, куда могло деться сразу два подростка, показались Северусу бесконечно долгими. Когда же, наконец, стало ясно, что оба мальчика живы, здоровы и сейчас находятся в «Дырявом Котле» в компании министра магии, а до этого добрых сорок минут катались на «Ночном Рыцаре», Снейп только огромным усилим воли заставил себя отправиться домой и немного отдохнуть, а не мчаться, сломя голову, к Поттеру, чтобы свернуть ему шею. С мальчиком всё было в порядке, и пока этого было достаточно.

И вот теперь, после того как половина магической Британии убила ночь на его поиски, этот образчик человеческого идиотизма стоял тут и улыбался.

— Поттер, потрудитесь объяснить, какого дьявола вы самовольно ушли из дома прошлой ночью? — Северусу очень хотелось задать этот вопрос, обхватив мальчишку руками за шею, но Дамблдор что-то там упоминал о необходимости быть терпимее к недоумкам, и зельевару пришлось ограничиться ледяным тоном. — Вы хоть понимаете, чем вам это грозило?

Поттер залепетал что-то о причинах, Снейп поморщился и тот сразу же сделался на полтона бледнее. Арчер, напротив, только помрачнел, вперив в своего декана обвиняющий взгляд.

— Вам есть что сказать, мистер Арчер? — обратился к нему профессор.

— Да, сэр, — высокомерно кивнул он, — во-первых, я ничего не придумывал, а во-вторых, вам бы стоило выслушать нас до конца, прежде чем делать выводы.

— Впечатляющая речь, мистер Арчер, но я уже в курсе всех событий и у меня нет ни малейшего желания тратить время, слушая повторный их пересказ в вашей интерпретации, спасибо большое. А теперь, — Северус поднял руку, останавливая поток возражений от обоих своих студентов, — если вы, конечно, не против, — язвительно добавил он, — извольте, проследовать за мной.

На этом старший волшебник развернулся на каблуках и двинулся через зал в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, ребята, вздыхая и переглядываясь, поплелись за ним. Через несколько минут все они расположились в том самом кабинете, где мальчики встречались с министром магии. Снейп не стал садиться за письменный стол, вместо этого профессор взмахом палочки установил друг напротив друга три кресла и расположился в одном из них, жестом велев детям занять свободные кресла.

— Итак, — Северус поставил локти на подлокотники и сцепил пальцы замком, пристально оглядев своих слушателей. — Опуская ненужные комментарии по поводу ваших умственных способностей, господа, я хотел бы перейти к делу. Но прежде чем начать, я хочу знать, что вы слышали о Сириусе Блэке?

Поттер недоуменно нахмурился и вопросительно глянул на Арчера, тот на миг скосил глаза в его сторону, после чего снова посмотрел на своего профессора.

— Пожиратель Смерти, сбежавший из Азкабана? — нехотя уточнил мальчик, Снейп кивнул, Гарри удивленно крякнул.

— Как я понимаю, мистер Поттер, вас никто не посвятил в положение дел?

— Какое положение дел? — не понял подросток.

Зельевар вздохнул, ему совсем не хотелось рассказывать тринадцатилетнему мальчику, что по его душу может явиться опасный маньяк, но другого выбора вроде как не было. Рассказ вышел довольно сухим и коротким, но детали в данном случае были не обязательны,... по крайней мере, не стоило вываливать на мальчика всё разом, он и так подозрительно долго молчал, обдумывая новую информацию.

— Я слышал, что из Азкабана никому не удавалось сбежать, — наконец, осторожно заметил Гарри.

— Это устаревшие сведения, — Северус коротко усмехнулся, — проблема сейчас заключается в другом, — он помолчал, оценивая свою аудиторию. Поттер терпеливо ждал продолжения, а вот Арчер так помрачнел, что сделался чуть ли не серым, а это лучше всяких слов говорило, что он-то как раз в курсе основной проблемы. — Мы предполагаем, что Блэк может попытаться... хм... выследить вас, Поттер.

Мгновение тишины.

— В смысле, он хочет меня убить? — в лоб поинтересовался Гарри.

— Это один из вариантов, — кивнул зельевар, решив не развивать тему, вместо этого он одарил подростка колючим взглядом. — Именно поэтому, Поттер, ваша вчерашняя выходка была исключительной глупостью, и я надеюсь теперь, вы осознаёте это, — ну вот, как обычно ругаться Северусу удавалось куда лучше, чем вести душеспасительные речи, правда Поттера его слова ничуть не тронули, он даже не попытался выглядеть виноватым или, для разнообразия, обеспокоенным.

— Почему он хочет меня убить? — спросил мальчик.

— Хотя бы потому, что он Пожиратель Смерти, а вы Гарри Поттер, что, по-моему, очевидно, — ехидно сообщил декан Слизерина.

— Не для меня, — Гарри покачал головой, — что с того, что он Пожиратель? — на лицах Тома и Северуса застыло одинаково озадаченное выражение, Гарри поспешил объяснить: — Я хочу сказать, мистер Малфой, например, тоже Пожиратель... бывший. Но он-то не пытался меня убить.

— Ошеломляющая логика, Поттер, — Снейп поморщился, — впрочем, как и всегда. В вашу светлую голову не забредала мысль, что между Люциусом и Блэком есть некоторая разница, чтобы приводить такое сравнение?

— Ладно, — мальчик поднял руки, признавая свое поражение, и проницательно воззрился на Снейпа, — тогда скажите мне, зачем он ждал двенадцать лет, прежде чем сбежать? Ведь гораздо проще было бы убить меня пока я постоянно жил у магглов.

Снейп едва заметно вздрогнул, он и забыл, что паршивец способен становиться весьма сообразительным, когда надо... и когда не надо.

— До недавнего времени Блэк был не в себе, — нехотя пояснил профессор, — я хочу, чтобы вы отчетливо осознавали, Поттер, что этот человек не в своем уме, иначе говоря, он совершенно безумен и не в ваших интересах встречаться с ним в ближайшее время.

Гарри помолчал.

— Вы так говорите, сэр, будто я **_хочу_** встретиться с ним, — заметил он.

— Ваши поступки, Поттер, логике не поддаются, — язвительно бросил зельевар, пытаясь сообразить, как бы ему замять эту тему. — Учитывая вашу патологическую склонность выдумывать себе самые оригинальные способы самоубийства, от приготовления взрывоопасных зелий до сражений с Василиском, я был бы крайне признателен вам, если бы вы не стали усложнять мою жизнь и жизни окружающих очередной попыткой героического суицида, вроде поимки опасного психопата. Это вам понятно?

— Зачем мне искать того, кто хочет меня убить? — насупился мальчишка, ни в какую не желая отступать.

— А зачем вам было спускаться в Тайную Комнату на рандеву с Василиском? — бархатным голосом поинтересовался Северус, Поттер увял.

— Я всё понял, сэр, — пробормотал он.

— Весьма рад, — сухо бросил волшебник. — Теперь, полагаю, можно перейти к основной теме.

— А это была не основная? — иронично уточнил Арчер.

Северус удостоил его ледяным взглядом.

— Нет, — вкрадчиво ответил он, — и если бы вы удосужились сообщить своему другу подробности **_до_** моего прибытия, то нам не пришлось бы сейчас терять время на лишние разговоры, мистер Арчер.

— Ты знал про Блэка? — воскликнул Поттер, Том поморщился.

— Когда мы ехали в «Дырявый Котел» Шанпайк поделился со мной последними новостями.

— У меня почему-то возникает такое чувство, будто вся магическая Англия в курсе, что за мной охотится Блэк... кроме меня! — сварливо заметил Гарри.

— Вообще то, всем известно только о побеге, — Арчер закатил глаза. — То, что он хочет тебя убить, я понял сам.

— Ох, ну конечно, как это я не догадался? А когда ** _мне_** полагалось об этом узнать? — вспылил мальчик.

— Когда представится подходящее время, — пожал плечами Том, Поттер зашипел от злости.

Северус даже удивился, раньше мальчишка был более сдержан в своих эмоциях... или эти двое всегда так общаются между собой?

— По-моему, Том, наши с тобой понятия о подходящем времени чуть-чуть расходятся, — процедил Гарри.

— Я заметил, — Том насмешливо хмыкнул, не обращая внимания на колкие выпады друга.

— Да ты, знаешь ли...

— Поттер, — Снейп решил, что ему эта односторонняя пикировка надоела, мальчишка вздрогнул и резко обернулся к нему, кажется, он только сейчас вспомнил, что они с Арчером здесь не одни. — Во-первых, прекратите вопить, во-вторых, извольте перенести свой бурный диспут на другое время... желательно, когда поблизости не будет ни в чем не повинного мирного населения, которому придется это выслушивать, а в-третьих, заткнитесь и не тратьте МОЁ время на СВОИ перебранки.

— Извините, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри, отводя взгляд, — так о чем вы говорили?

Снейп для верности смерил обоих мальчишек строгим взглядом и гладко продолжил, словно его и не перебивали.

— Директор крайне обеспокоен вашей безопасностью, ввиду этого я и... — Северус сделал паузу, словно ему было мучительно больно продолжать, — и профессор Люпин, берем вас обоих под свою опеку до конца лета.

— Обоих? — переспросил Том. — Но мне не нужна защита, — он скривился, — и тем более опека.

— Желаете вернуться к магглам? — сухо поинтересовался Снейп.

— Предпочитаю проводить каникулы, так как сочту нужным... и где сочту нужным, — дерзко ответил мальчик, высокомерно вскинув голову, — я не обязан подчиняться... и Гарри не обязан.

— Очень самонадеянно, Арчер, — флегматично заметил зельевар, быстро подавив нестерпимое желание придушить неблагодарного паразита, вот ведь наглый сопляк! — Но вынужден вас разочаровать, — тут профессор позволил себе глумливо усмехнуться, — вы и ваш друг — несовершеннолетние волшебники. Понимаете, что это значит? — Том наградил своего декана враждебным взглядом, тот даже внимания не обратил. — О, я с удовольствием вам поясню! Несовершеннолетний означает — безмозглый тринадцатилетний сопляк не способный на элементарную самозащиту. Из этого плавно вытекает, что ни вы, ни мистер Поттер пока не в состоянии принимать адекватные решения относительно своего благополучия, что возвращает нас к нашей проблеме. — Тут из голоса профессора исчезла вся насмешливость и он, сощурив глаза, вперился в мальчика ледяным взглядом. — На это мгновение, Арчер, конкретно у вас есть два варианта: первый, вы продолжаете мне перечить и отправляетесь обратно к магглам, где проводите остаток лета, и второй, вы хорошенько обдумываете свое дерзкое, непочтительное поведение и извиняетесь, после чего я, быть может, беру вас с собой. Выбирайте.

На этом зельевар откинулся на спинку кресла и с деланным равнодушием уставился на Тома. Арчер продолжал неподвижно сидеть в кресле, на миловидном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но тонкие, бледные пальцы, вцепившиеся в обивку кресла, выдавали его истинные чувства. Душу мальчика охватила ярость, отразившаяся в глубине его обсидиановых глаз. Арчер замер в полнейшем безмолвии, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от лица Снейпа, и отчего-то зельевару вдруг стало не по себе. В глазах этого мальчика была не спесивая детская обида. Северус знал этот взгляд. Мстительный, холодный, жестокий и расчетливый. Властный. Тринадцатилетний мальчишка не смог бы его даже сымитировать.

Гарри всё это время обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с профессора на своего друга, гадая, что делать. Он прекрасно знал, что Том не терпит к себе такого отношения, но напротив него сидел Снейп! Не кто-нибудь, а Снейп! Тот самый Снейп, которого до одури боялась половина школы. Тот самый Снейп, который при должном вдохновении способен превратить жизнь человека в ад на земле. Тот самый Снейп, который, черт побери, их декан! Ведь Том должен понимать, что он не тот противник, с которым можно играть в эти игры! Профессор сильнее, опытнее и обладает куда большей властью, Том не может не осознавать этого! Почему же он смотрит на него так брезгливо и высокомерно. Так презрительно... мальчик растеряно нахмурился.

Надо заметить, что характер у Арчера в принципе был довольно паршивый, Том не стремился нравиться людям и никогда не шел им навстречу, считая это ниже своего достоинства. На окружающих и их мнение ему было по большей части плевать, он всегда считал, что гораздо важнее, чтобы тебя боялись и уважали, а не любили. Арчера можно было назвать мстительным и злопамятным, когда дело касалось его гордости. Он был деспотичным, самоуверенным, высокомерным и порой просто невыносимым, иногда вспыльчивым, хладнокровным и даже жестоким, но вот дураком Том никогда не был. Он всегда знал, как правильно расставлять приоритеты, когда силы неравны. Если не оставалось другого выбора, Арчер зачастую молча сносил несправедливость, предпочитая очень хорошо запоминать своих обидчиков. Изощренная месть ему нравилась куда больше, чем открытые конфликты. Так что же изменилось? Том выглядел так, будто собирался проклясть собственного декана. Гарри уже хотел вмешаться, когда бушующие в глазах друга эмоции скрылись за стеной абсолютного спокойствия. Очень медленно Том разжал пальцы и нарочито небрежно провел рукой по вьющимся волосам, словно желая поправить прическу.

— Я глубоко уважаю вас, сэр, — сказал он, — и понимаю, что вы руководствуетесь нашей безопасностью, но подчиняться я не обязан, — он поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу из комнаты. Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на своего декана, но тот явно не собирался ничего предпринимать, чтобы остановить Арчера. Поттер вскочил на ноги.

— Том! Подожди! — он в панике смотрел то на лучшего друга, то на Снейпа, оба выглядели до ужаса непримиримыми. — Куда ты собрался?

— Подальше отсюда, — спокойно сообщил Том, взглянув на Гарри, — это очень мило, что о нас так заботятся, но я как-нибудь проживу без этого.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — подал голос Снейп, Арчер вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что бы это значило?

— Вы, вероятно, считаете себя исключительно умным, мистер Арчер, — ехидно заметил Северус, разглядывая мальчика, — но сейчас, смею заметить, ваша самонадеянность может обернуться большой проблемой. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, скажу, что если Блэк не сумеет добраться до вашего друга, он использует вас как приманку и, перешагнув сейчас этот порог, вы очень облегчите ему эту задачу, — зельевар победно усмехнулся, заметив легкую обеспокоенность в глазах своего студента.

— Том, нам же всё равно некуда ехать, — подал голос Гарри, умоляюще глядя на друга, — не будь таким упрямым!

Некоторое время Арчер молчал, глядя в сторону, и наконец, недовольно фыркнув, вернулся в своё кресло.

— Полагаю, я был не прав... сэр, — смиренно произнес он, — не люблю, когда на меня давят.

— Достойное качество для слизеринца, Арчер, — отметил зельевар, — только вот повели вы себя сейчас как вспыльчивый гриффиндорец, что не делает вам чести.

Том безразлично пожал плечом.

— Просто день не задался, сэр, — он тонко улыбнулся, Снейп смерил его задумчивым взглядом, но больше сказать ничего не успел, потому что раздался осторожный стук, и в кабинет заглянул мужчина в видавшей виды тёмно-коричневой мантии.

Он был довольно высокого роста и худощавого телосложения, отчего мантия висела на нём мешком, узкое бледное лицо, пересеченное несколькими шрамами, обрамляли светло-русые волосы, спадающие на лоб неровной челкой. Вид он имел несколько потрепанный и утомленный, но как только его взгляд остановился на Гарри, в светло-карих глазах отразилось тепло, а на губах заиграла доброжелательная улыбка.

— Профессор Люпин! — радостно воскликнул Поттер, подскакивая к нему. — Как я рад вас видеть!

— Взаимно, Гарри, — искренне ответил волшебник, — и я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, мы все сильно волновались за тебя.

— Простите, сэр, — стушевался мальчик, — я не хотел вас беспокоить.

Северус ревниво подумал, что перед ним Поттер даже не думал извиняться, но осознав абсурдность собственных мыслей, тут же выкинул их из головы. Тем временем Ремус взглянул на зельевара.

— Добрый день, Северус, надеюсь, я не сильно задержался?

— Это зависит от того, с какой точки зрения смотреть, — с ледяной вежливостью ответил декан Слизерина, — лично я бы тебя ещё век не видел, — еле слышно бросил он в сторону. Естественно его никто не услышал, потому что Поттер принялся увлеченно щебетать что-то о своих каникулах и книжках, которые он успел прочитать. Снейп почувствовал, что у него начинается мигрень.

— Поттер! — рявкнул он. — Потрудитесь заткнуться!

Гарри поперхнулся на полуслове и послушно затих, обратив к своему декану сияющий невинностью взор изумрудных глаз.

— Простите, сэр, — чирикнул мальчишка, зельевар подавил желание застонать... или завыть.

— А теперь, — саркастично пропел Снейп, — когда трогательная встреча состоялась, может вернемся к делу? Вы двое, — он посмотрел на мальчиков, — отправляйтесь к себе в комнату и соберите вещи, здесь нам больше нечего делать. А ты, — он угрожающе покосился на Люпина, когда тот собрался увязаться за детьми, — останешься здесь, необходимо обсудить несколько вопросов... Поттер! Арчер! Почему вы ещё здесь?

— Уже уходим, профессор, — пискнул Гарри и оба недоросля поспешили убраться прочь.

Северус вздохнул и хмуро глянул на своего «коллегу», ему необходимо было выразить несколько накопившихся в душе мыслей, пока имелась такая возможность.

— Сядь, Люпин, нужно обсудить некоторые нюансы **_твоего_** проживания в **_моём_** доме. Во-первых, коврик у двери я выделять тебе не стану, и будь добр, постарайся не выть на луну, ты распугаешь соседей... ах да, ещё меня беспокоят твои блохи, скажи, ты как-нибудь лечишься?..

Ремус только вздохнул. Спорить со Снейпом, когда тот находится в таком расположении духа, было, по меньшей мере, опасно... да и бесполезно.

  


* * *

Гарри вошел в комнату следом за другом и, закрыв за собой дверь, прислонился к ней спиной. Почти минуту мальчик молчал, наблюдая, как его лучший друг невозмутимо собирает свои вещи, пока, наконец, не выдержал.

— Что ты там устроил? — поинтересовался Поттер, Том флегматично пожал плечами.

— А на что это было похоже?

— Том, — Гарри вздохнул, — что на тебя нашло? Ты никогда...

— А ты серьезно не понимаешь? — Арчер остановился посреди комнаты, со злой усмешкой глядя на друга. — Тебя что, вообще ничуть не задело всё это?

— Да что меня могло задеть?! — не выдержал Поттер. — Слушай, кончай придуриваться! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Снейп совсем не обязан был приезжать сюда и терпеть все твои выходки! То, как ты себя вел, ни в какие рамки не лезет! Это как минимум было грубо и неблагодарно!

— Да посмотри же ты дальше своего носа! — голос друга зазвучал куда жестче, чем прежде. — Он же делает это по приказу Дамблдора, и поверь мне, Гарри, не будь ты знаменитым Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, они бы ради тебя и не почесались! Мы ведь уже говорили об этом! Будь ты обычным мальчишкой, они бы и имени твоего не запомнили.

— Какая разница, что ими движет? Снейп мог и не соглашаться на всё это, — упрямо возразил Гарри. — Он наш декан, а не нянька. Разве сложно проявить к нему чуточку уважения?

— С какой стати? — презрительно хмыкнул Арчер, возобновляя сборы. — Знаешь, меня тошнит от них, — через минуту сказал он, не глядя на друга. — Жалкие, напыщенные недоумки. Они даже не понимают, насколько они ничтожны. А их министр? Вот уж точно образчик представителей магической элиты! Кто в здравом уме пустил этого клоуна к власти? Он ведь даже собственное мнение сформулировать не в состоянии. Понятно с чего великий Дамблдор так поддерживает уважаемого Фаджа! Идиотами всегда легко управлять. Наш расчудесный директор может внушить ему что угодно. И не только ему. Я не желаю плясать под его дудку, спасибо большое!

Пока он говорил, движения его стали резкими и отрывистыми, а голос снизился до злобного шипения. Только с чего бы? Том редко выходил из себя до такой степени, когда ему становилось трудно говорить, обычно это всегда плохо заканчивалось. Но, как правило, на то были веские причины, а сейчас что? Арчер не мог даже толком выразить конкретную причину своей злости. Поттер растеряно разглядывал друга.

— Что-то тебя сегодня потянуло на всемирный заговор, Том, — миролюбиво заметил он.

— Хочешь сказать, что я не прав?

— Хочу сказать, что тебя, по-моему, занесло, — признался Поттер, — не понимаю я, чего ты так бесишься. Я всего лишь сказал, что Снейп не заслужил такого отношения.

— Слушай, я знаю, что он тебе нравится и всё такое, но чёрт! — Том раздраженно захлопнул чемодан. — Какого дьявола он сидел там и самодовольно читал тебе нотации?! Посмотрел бы я на него, окажись он на твоём месте! Они волновались, видите ли! Ты, видите ли, повел себя безответственно, ха! А почему бы им не взять своё коллективное беспокойство и не засунуть себе в задницу! — прорычал Арчер, окончательно теряя самообладание. — Они не смеют распоряжаться тобой или мной. И уж тем более какой-то заносчивый, чахлый зельевар не смеет так говорить со мной!

— Хах? — последняя фраза Арчера ввела Гарри в полный ступор. — Так тебя взбесило, что он смотрел на тебя свысока? — на всякий случай уточнил мальчик.

— Да, — просто ответил Том, взяв себя в руки, — а почему бы ему не относиться ко мне почтительнее?

— Эм... — Гарри задумчиво почесал нос, понимая, что окончательно потерял нить рассуждений друга, — а с чего вдруг он должен быть почтительнее? — осторожно осведомился он.

— Я Наследник Слизерина, — сказал Том с таким видом, словно это всё объясняло.

«Так, похоже, это серьезно», — подумал Поттер и деловито прочистил горло, решив для разнообразия сыграть в психолога... или в психиатра, если уж на то пошло.

— Выражаясь языком Снейпа, Том, я бы сказал, что будь ты хоть самим Мерлином, это ничего не изменило бы, — Арчер вопросительно изогнул бровь, ожидая продолжения, Поттер нравоучительно поднял вверх указательный палец: — Хочешь, чтобы тебя уважали, заслужи это, — важно продекламировал он, наступила продолжительная пауза.

— И всё же, — наконец, подал голос мальчик, раздраженно вышагивая по комнате, — это не даёт ему права обращаться со мной так, будто я какой-то безмозглый тринадцатилетний сопляк!

— Но Том, — мягко заметил Гарри, — ты и есть безмозглый тринадцатилетний сопляк.

Это внезапно его остановило. Арчер застыл посреди комнаты, медленно склонил голову набок и очень странно посмотрел на друга. Гарри не смог понять, что означает этот взгляд и на всякий случай поспешил продолжить:

— Я хочу сказать, что нам действительно всего тринадцать лет, — он насмешливо глянул на Тома, — разве нет? Снейп и взрослых-то не всех уважает, ты же его знаешь, а нас с тобой он считает младенцами, и вроде бы это очевидно. Так что мне не понятно, что на тебя нашло.

Лучший друг медленно сел на кровать и уставился на свои руки.

— И правда, что? — некоторое время мальчик задумчиво молчал и наконец, тихо и серьезно произнес, — наверное, это и есть переходный возраст...

Наступила звенящая тишина, Гарри мгновение ошарашено разглядывал Арчера и вдруг без предупреждения сложился пополам от хохота и, поскуливая, сполз по стене на пол.

— Прекрати ржать, будь добр, — чопорно потребовал Том, чем вызвал очередной взрыв заразительного хохота.

— Переходный возраст! — застонал Поттер. — Господи, тебе что, сто лет? Рассуждать с таким видом...

— Это совершенно не смешно, — буркнул Том, хотя уголки его губ уже медленно ползли вверх.

— Да нет, это просто до истерики забавно! — возразил Гарри, задыхаясь от хохота. — Ты бы себя видел!

Наконец Арчер сломался и, рухнув на свою кровать, рассмеялся. Все их проблемы неожиданно показались совершенно незначительными, жизнь снова стала простой и легкой,... пока не вошел Снейп. Веселый смех мгновенно оборвался. С минуту декан Слизерина внимательно рассматривал разбросанных по комнате детей, и его губы сжимались в тонкую линию тихого гнева.

— Через пять минут вы оба должны спуститься в главный зал, — отчеканил он, — в противном случае поедете налегке.

— В смысле? — не понял Гарри.

— Время пошло, Поттер, — отрезал зельевар и вышел в коридор, дверь за его спиной захлопнулась с оглушительным грохотом.

— Чего это он? — протянул Гарри, Том философски пожал плечами.

— Переходный возраст? — они переглянулись и вновь разразились веселым хохотом.

— Четыре минуты! — рявкнули из-за двери.

Гарри поперхнулся и, вскочив на ноги, забегал по комнате.

— Как можно было разбросать столько вещей за один день? — жалобно скулил он, пытаясь запихнуть в свой чемодан ком одежды.

— Занятный вопрос, — тихо посмеиваясь, прокомментировал Том. Поттер оставил свои попытки скатать из кучи разных вещей компактный рулончик и, сощурившись, посмотрел на друга:

— Что-то ты не особенно торопишься со сборами, — заметил он.

— Ну, я-то уже все собрал, куда мне спешить? — Арчер зевнул.

— Тогда, может, мне поможешь? — насупился мальчик.

— Нет, спасибо, я жду.

— Чего?

— Когда хаотичная бессмысленность твоих действий достигнет наивысшей отметки, — авторитетно сообщил мальчик.

— Ты такой умный, Том, — восхищенно присвистнул Гарри, — тебе череп-то не жмёт?

  


* * *

В доме профессора Снейпа мало что изменилось с тех пор, как Гарри был здесь в последний раз. Все те же мрачные цвета, сумрачные комнаты с маленькими, плотно зашторенными окнами и удручающе нежилая обстановка. Пройдя до арки, соединяющей гостиную и коридор, Поттер остановился у лестницы, уходящей в черный провал второго этажа. Отчего-то мальчику стало не по себе от этого вида, и он поспешно отвернулся. Том тоже остановился рядом и с интересом огляделся по сторонам. Мимо них стремительно прошел Снейп.

— Поттер, вы в курсе правил поведения, — на ходу бросил он, пересекая гостиную. — Не вопить, не носиться, не злоупотреблять взрывоопасными заклинаниями, — он остановился у входа прилегающей к гостиной комнаты и обернулся к мальчикам. — Ничего не трогать, никуда не лезть, в закрытые двери не ломиться. За порчу мебели и прочего имущества отвечаете головой и другими легко ломающимися частями тела.

— А дышать можно? — очень тихо пробормотал Том, зельевар его не услышал или проигнорировал.

— Вы оба займете вторую гостевую комнату, Поттер, надеюсь, помнит, где она находится, — профессор помолчал, дожидаясь ответа, Гарри поспешно закивал. — Завтрак в девять, обед в час, ужин в семь, опоздаете — ваша проблема. Из дома без разрешения не выходить, в мою лабораторию без особого желания скоропостижно скончаться, не соваться.

На этой минорной ноте декан Слизерина удалился, не дожидаясь ответов и комментариев. Гарри и Том переглянулись, при этом на лице последнего был написан такой красноречивый спектр разнообразных эмоций, что Поттер не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся, — шепотом сказал мальчик, — он мне в прошлом году такую же лекцию прочитал, мне кажется, он это всем гостям говорит.

К ним подошел Люпин и Поттер переключил своё внимание на профессора:

— Сэр, а вы тоже останетесь с нами здесь?

— На какое-то время полагаю да, — улыбнулся мужчина, — но не думаю, что мне стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством профессора Снейпа.

— Гостеприимством? — язвительно переспросил Арчер, Ремус быстро глянул в том направлении, где скрылся ворчливый зельевар.

— Уединенный образ жизни порой делает людей несколько замкнутыми, — заметил он, — думаю, ваш декан просто не привык принимать у себя столько гостей сразу, — все трое задумчиво помолчали, Люпин прочистил горло. — Что ж, поскольку наш хозяин так поспешно самоустранился, самое время немного отдохнуть и выпить чаю.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Но профессор Снейп сказал...

— Не бери в голову, Гарри, — легкомысленно бросил Ремус, — ты же не думаешь, что Северус и правда намерен морить вас с Томасом голодом?

— Это приходило мне в голову, — со смешком признался мальчик.

— Сэр, — тем временем подал голос Арчер, — не могли бы вы не использовать моё полное имя? Просто «Том» будет вполне достаточно.

— О, прошу прощения, — профессор чуть смутился.

До этого он не часто говорил с Арчером вне занятий и не совсем представлял, какой линии поведения лучше придерживаться, всё, что было известно об этом мальчике, Ремус почерпнул из разговоров с Гарри, а тот поведал о нём не много подробностей. В отличие от своего доброжелательного и открытого друга, Арчер казался весьма сдержанным и малообщительным, словно окружающие мало его интересовали. Хотя с другой стороны большинство слизеринцев именно так себя и вели, так что ничего противоестественного в этом не было. Оставалось только надеяться, что Ремус сможет найти с ним общий язык.

— Думаю, вам стоит разобрать свои вещи, — прочистив горло, сказал профессор, — а после спускайтесь на кухню и мы сообразим, чем бы перекусить.

— Конечно, сэр, — лучезарно улыбнулся Гарри. — Эй, Том! Подожди меня! — взмахнув палочкой, юный слизеринец поднял в воздух свой чемодан, чтобы не тащить его по ступенькам, и поспешил за другом, который уже успел подняться на второй этаж.

— Ну и где тут наша комната? — донёсся оттуда ворчливый голос Арчера. — Тьма кромешная! Как ты тут жил?

— Здесь где-то зажигается свет, — торопливо заговорил Поттер, — сейчас... ах чёрт! — что-то с грохотом упало на пол. — Ой...

Ремус тихонько рассмеялся и отправился на кухню, решив предоставить мальчишек самим себе.


	4. Правила эгоизма

Этой ночью Гарри снились полёты. Он парил высоко над квиддичным полем, наслаждаясь играющим в волосах ветром и чувством свободы. В голову пришла мысль, что на метле он смотрится очень круто, и Гарри, наверное, удивился бы таким размышлениям, но это ведь был сон, а во сне всё всегда по-другому, так?

Повинуясь желанию покрасоваться перед зрителями, которых на трибунах собралось немало, он то направлял метлу резко вниз, то стремительно взмывал к небу, время от времени искоса поглядывая на учеников, наблюдающих за тренировкой. С трибун то и дело доносились восторженные крики, и даже аплодисменты, это льстило ему. Прекрасно быть в центре внимания, когда столько народу с замиранием сердца следит за каждым твоим движением. Он спустился ниже, сияя ослепительной улыбкой. В числе зрителей преобладало много девчонок с пятых и шестых курсов, они постоянно собирались здесь, когда он с друзьями устраивал тренировочные полёты, девчонкам нравились игроки в квиддич, и лично ему достаточно было показать парочку сногсшибательных виражей на метле, чтобы завести подружку. С трибун раздалось кокетливое хихиканье, когда он пролетал мимо группки пятикурсниц с Гриффиндора, и это в очередной раз подтвердило его теорию. Классно быть любимчиком факультетских красавиц!

— Эй, Нарцисс, проснись! — веселый голос отвлек его от зрительских трибун, и он круто развернул метлу, устремившись на середину поля, где его дожидался лучший друг. Когда они поравнялись, у того на губах вспыхнула дьявольская улыбочка.

— Если ты и на игре будешь строить глазки женской половине школы, я лично собью тебя бладжером, — угрожающим тоном пообещал он.

— И потеряешь своего лучшего загонщика, капитан?

В карих глазах собеседника плясали смешинки.

— А на кой чёрт мне загонщик, устраивающий дефиле на метле перед млеющими фанатками, вместо того чтобы следить за игрой?

— Просто признай, что я неотразим, и смирись с этим, — расхохотался он, ловко уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. — Эй! Не калечь меня! Меня нельзя калечить, это плохо сказывается на имидже... и на мозгах!

— На каких ещё мозгах? — весело уточнил капитан, кинув ему биту, тот поймал её свободной рукой и нахально ухмыльнулся.

— Видишь? Будь на моём месте кто-нибудь другой, ты бы зашиб беднягу до смерти этой битой! А у меня отменная реакция и я ловкий! Ты во всем Гриффиндоре не сыщешь такого ловкого загонщика!

— Ну-ну, ловкий ты наш, только не забудь с какой стороны за биту нужно держаться, — капитан развернул метлу, увеличивая расстояние между ними. — И вот ещё что, приятель, лучший загонщик здесь я, признай и смирись с этим! — на красивом лице расплылась ехидная ухмылка. — К тому же, я капитан команды, а ты всего лишь мой глуповатый лучший друг, которого я держу здесь из жалости! Не строй иллюзий по поводу своей популярности, Бродяга!

— Когда я догоню тебя, ты страшно пожалеешь! — зловеще пообещал парень, направляя свою метлу следом за веселящимся другом.

— Я вплоть до прошлого года был ловцом, и ты думаешь, что сможешь догнать меня?! — издевательски пропел капитан. — Наивный глупец!

Какое-то время они с хохотом гонялись друг за другом, периодически делая остановки у трибун, где по очереди рассыпались в комплиментах перед зрительницами и строили забавные рожицы.

Где-то на краю сознания Гарри понимал, что не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения, и на самом деле совсем не знает этого парня с густой копной растрепанных волос и искрящимися весельем карими глазами. Но сейчас и здесь он был кем-то другим, так почему бы ему не подурачиться вместе с ним? С этим до невозможности знакомым мальчишкой, лица которого он поутру даже не сможет вспомнить. В памяти останется только его заразительный смех и запах весеннего ветра.

  


* * *

Завтрак проходил в атмосфере грозового облака. Поттеру начинало казаться, что он застрял где-то в терновнике — со всех сторон были одни колючки. Том неуютно себя чувствовал в доме Снейпа, поэтому был молчалив и угрюм; Люпин не знал, как себя вести в обществе Тома, и выглядел так, будто проглотил кол; а Снейп, кажется, хронически не переваривал Люпина, считая своим долгом срываться из-за этого на окружающих. В итоге все волком смотрели друг на друга. Один только Гарри чувствовал себя комфортно и с Томом, и с Люпином, и со Снейпом. Правда, инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ему помалкивать, дабы не навлечь на себя гнев сразу со всех сторон. Наконец, декан Слизерина допил свой утренний кофе и скрылся в лаборатории, часть гнетущей атмосферы последовала за ним, после чего на кухне стало легче дышать. Том немного расслабился и подцепил с тарелки овсяное печенье, Люпин воровато покосился на дверь, словно опасаясь, что зельевар может вернуться, и в нерешительности взглянул на Поттера, смущенно прочистив горло.

— Гарри, я ведь так и не поздравил тебя с днём рождения, — с улыбкой начал он, почему-то снова посмотрев на дверь, Арчер бросил на своего профессора заинтересованный взгляд, Гарри смущенно кашлянул.

— Вам совсем необязательно что-то дарить мне, профессор, — промямлил он.

— Тем не менее, я решил, что стоит отдать тебе кое-что, — мягко продолжил Ремус, доставая из кармана мантии сложенный в несколько раз лист пергамента. Оба мальчика с любопытством вытянули шеи, когда профессор разложил его на столе. Это был обычный чистый лист, к тому же весьма потрепанный, но Гарри на своем опыте знал, как обманчивы на первый взгляд могут быть волшебные предметы. Бросив последний взгляд на дверь, Люпин тихо пробормотал:

— Могу поспорить, что ваш декан этот подарок не одобрит.

— Мы ему не скажем, — заверил его Арчер, глаза которого горели от предвкушения, Поттер согласно кивнул.

— Ну что ж... — Люпин усмехнулся и, прочистив горло, коснулся пергамента своей волшебной палочкой: — Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость, и только шалость, — негромко проговорил он, брови Поттера удивленно изогнулись, Том склонился над пергаментом, разглядывая происходящие на нём изменения. Гарри последовал примеру друга, уставившись на пергамент, где появились слова, написанные зелеными чернилами:

_«Господа Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост, поставщики вспомогательных средств для волшебников-шалунов, с гордостью представляют своё новое изобретение — Карту Мародёров»_

Мальчики затаили дыхание, наблюдая, как на пергаменте появляется неясный рисунок.

— Это же Хогвартс! — минуту спустя воскликнул Гарри, жадно разглядывая коридоры школы: — И... ого! Том, смотри! Тут Дамблдор!

Мальчик ткнул пальцем в маленькую точку на карте, где значилось имя директора школы. Точка неспеша двигалась по одному из коридоров в сторону Большого Зала.

— Карта показывает всех, кто находится в замке и на его территории, к тому же на ней обозначены все тайные ходы и лазейки, — пояснил Ремус. — Весьма полезная вещица... в некоторых случаях.

— Не то слово, — восторженно кивнул Поттер. — Откуда она у вас?!

— Обнаружил среди особо опасных вещей, изъятых у студентов мистером Филчем, — признался Ремус, на его губах расцвела удивительно мальчишеская улыбка.

— Но... э-э-э... а ничего, что вы дарите мне такой подарок? — неуверенно улыбнулся Гарри, Том ощутимо ткнул его локтем под рёбра, призывая заткнуться, пока Люпин не передумал.

— Скажем так, мне, как твоему профессору, не стоило бы дарить её тебе, — спокойно согласился Ремус, — но как друг твоего отца я, пожалуй, могу сделать небольшое исключение.

— Круто, — признал Гарри, — а как её закрыть?

Ремус снова указал палочкой на карту:

— Шалость удалась.

Через мгновение перед ними опять лежал кусок старого пергамента.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил профессора Поттер, — мне она очень нравится!

— Гарри, — Люпин чуть посерьезнел, — я попрошу тебя лишь об одном, — он сделал паузу. — Будь осмотрительным, эта карта, конечно, представляет собой колоссальный соблазн нарушить пару школьных правил, но она так же может спасти тебе жизнь, именно поэтому я решил, что она должна быть у тебя. Постарайся... хм... использовать её с умом. Прошу как профессор... и как друг твоего отца. Мне совсем не хотелось бы пожалеть о своём решении в дальнейшем.

Гарри и Том переглянулись.

— Конечно, сэр, — тихо сказал Поттер, — я буду осторожен... в смысле, буду осторожно её использовать... то есть... эм... с умом, — наконец сформулировал он и сконфуженно улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с профессором ЗОТИ. — Спасибо.

— Береги её, — посоветовал Ремус, — второй такой не найдешь.

— Это точно, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и широко ухмыльнулся. — Интересно, кто такие эти Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост, я бы поблагодарил их за такое изобретение.

— Готов поспорить, гриффиндорцы, — хмыкнул Арчер, — они там обожают подобные штучки. Например, эти чокнутые близнецы, — он закатил глаза.

— Но тут четверо создателей, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — И вообще, я бы сказал, что это были слизеринцы. К тому же, чернила зеленые.

— Сыщик из тебя никудышный, они специально выбрали зеленые чернила, чтобы свалить всё на слизеринцев, если их поймают, — Том задумался. — Хотя возможно это были рейвенкловцы, у них бы точно хватило мозгов на такое изобретение. Но вот нарушение правил у них не в чести... значит, остаются только гриффиндорцы, — Арчер самодовольно усмехнулся. — Дедукция — великая сила!

— Ты хоть знаешь, что это слово означает, великий ты наш? — насмешливо пробормотал Поттер и обернулся к профессору. — Сэр, а вы что думаете?

Люпин, с улыбкой слушающий их разговор, только пожал плечами, после чего ретировался, оставив друзей наедине. Повисла многозначительная пауза.

— Мы будем неуловимы, — наконец, восторженно прошептал Поттер, любовно прижимая к груди карту.

— И невидимы, — ухмыльнулся Арчер.

  


* * *

На четвертый день пребывания в доме Снейпа случилось сразу три вещи. Во-первых, пришло письмо из Хогвартса со списком учебников, во-вторых, Гарри получил ответ от Гермионы, в котором она предлагала встретиться на Косой Аллее двадцатого августа, а в-третьих, комнату, где жили мальчики, посетил неожиданный гость.

Гарри грыз шоколадку, развалившись на небольшом диванчике, и обсуждал с лучшим другом их планы на грядущий год, когда в комнате раздался негромкий хлопок и прямо в руки Поттера свалился радостно вопящий домовой эльф.

— Виви! — Гарри закашлялся, подавившись шоколадом.

— Хозяин! — домовик вцепился в рубашку Поттера мёртвой хваткой, пока тот отчаянно пытался прийти в себя и не задохнуться. — Виви так жаль! Виви так виноват! Виви оставил хозяина одного!

— А сейчас Виви ещё и будет виновен в смерти хозяина от удушья, — в полголоса пробормотал Том, тихонько посмеиваясь. Присутствующие его проигнорировали.

— Ты выздоровел, — Гарри, наконец, удалось справиться с дыханием, и он аккуратно отцепил от себя эльфа, Виви энергично закивал.

— Как только Виви пришел в себя, он сразу же отправился искать хозяина! Виви так волновался, что оставил вас одного, Гарри Поттер, сэр!

— Подожди, а мадам Помфри знает, что ты сбежал? — спросил мальчик, ему совсем не хотелось волновать медсестру.

Эльф слишком долго мешкал с ответом.

— Виви очень спешил к вам, хозяин, — гораздо тише сказал домовик, большие голубые глаза начали подозрительно увлажняться. — Виви так боялся, что хозяин пострадал в подземельях. Виви не знал, что и думать...

— То есть, ты очнулся и сразу аппарировал ко мне? — со вздохом уточнил Гарри, домовик уклончиво повёл большими ушами. — Понятно. Надо предупредить мадам Помфри, — Поттер покосился на лучшего друга.

Том наблюдал за всей этой сценой из своего кресла и выглядел при этом раздражающе веселым.

— Чего смешного? — пробурчал Гарри, Арчер пожал плечами, пряча ухмылку.

— Ничего, просто это было так трогательно, что почти вызвало у меня слёзы умиления.

Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как состроить недовольную гримасу и презрительно фыркнуть. С чувством благодарности у Арчера как обычно были проблемы. В конце концов, что бы там ни думал Том, мальчик был рад, что Виви поправился. Если бы не домовик, Гарри вряд ли пережил бы встречу с Василиском. Пока друзья переговаривались, эльф успел тихонько всплакнуть на груди хозяина, после чего немного успокоился и расправил складки на своей зеленой тунике. Поттер снова обратил внимание на притихшего домовика.

— Виви, отправляйся в Хогвартс и скажи мадам Помфри, что ты будешь со мной, — попросил он.

Эльф послушно кивнул и с хлопком растворился в воздухе. Гарри шумно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— А вообще хорошо, что он вернулся, — вдруг сказал Арчер, Поттер удивленно поднял брови, не ожидая такого признания. — У Снейпа эльф такой же хмурый, как и владелец дома, и готовит он паршиво.

Гарри почесал нос.

— В тебе есть хоть капля человечности? — уныло спросил он.

— Нет, на кой чёрт она нужна? — хмыкнул Арчер.

Мальчик только покачал головой и поднялся с дивана.

— Пойду поищу Люпина, — сказал он, направляясь к двери.

— Что? Паломничество в поисках человечности? — невинно уточнил друг.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы выдать особо язвительный ответ, но его прервала сова, влетевшая в окно. Мальчик наблюдал, как птица села на ручку кресла возле Арчера и уставилась на него. Том потянулся к сове и отвязал от лапки письмо.

— Что там? — заинтересовался Поттер.

Друг недоуменно крутил конверт в руках.

— Адресовано мне, но без подписи, — он пожал плечами.

— Может, стоит проверить его? — насторожено предложил Гарри. — Вдруг оно проклято?

Арчер насмешливо глянул на него.

— Паранойя, да?

— Просто осторожность, — чопорно объявил Поттер, после чего обижено надулся и отправился на поиски Люпина, за спиной раздался ехидный смешок лучшего друга.

  


* * *

Деликатно постучавшись, Гарри приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату профессора ЗОТИ. Люпин сидел в кресле у окна с книгой в руках и, увидев своего посетителя, приветливо улыбнулся.

— Гарри, проходи, садись.

Поттер тихонько просочился в комнату и присел на стул, осторожно разглядывая своего учителя.

— Э-э-э... я не помешал, сэр? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Нисколько, — Ремус отложил книгу на журнальный столик и ободряюще улыбнулся, — ты что-то хотел?

— Да, эм... мы с Томом получили письма из школы, и я хотел узнать, когда мы отправимся на Косую Аллею, — быстро выдал он, Люпин пожал плечами.

— В принципе, мы можем поехать завтра...

— Нет!!! — резко перебил его мальчик и тут же стушевался. — Простите, профессор... просто я... м-м-м... ну хотел бы, если это возможно... — он раздраженно выдохнул: — А можно двадцатого поехать?

Люпин удивленно моргнул, отмечая легкую нервозность мальчика.

— Гарри, всё в порядке? — уточнил он.

— Да, — Поттер ненатурально рассмеялся, — просто я общался с Гермионой... в смысле, с Гермионой Грейнджер... Ну, она с Гриффиндора, вы её помните, наверное? — он дождался положительного кивка. — Ну мы хотели увидеться до школы, а Том, он, знаете, не очень с ней ладит, и я не хочу, чтобы он знал... э-э-э... да.

— О, — теперь Ремус, наконец, всё понял и неожиданно для себя сам немного смутился. — Она тебе нравится, Гарри? — помедлив, спросил он.

— Ну да, — кивнул мальчик, обрадованный, что профессор, вроде, не против, — она очень умная и с ней интересно общаться.

Ремус послушно кивнул. Он знал, что мисс Грейнджер исключительно талантливая молодая ведьма, и в том, что Гарри заинтересовался ей, не было ничего удивительного.

— Она... хм, очень приятная девушка, — пробормотал Ремус, зная, что в таких случаях подростку требуется одобрение взрослого. Только чувствовал он себя довольно странно в такой роли. Мальчик тем временем продолжал сбивчиво объяснять ситуацию.

— Вы понимаете, сэр, Том её недолюбливает, а я очень хотел бы её увидеть, но он откажется ехать, если узнает, что она тоже там будет, а я не... Ну не могу же я с ней один остаться! Поэтому я хотел вас попросить... — Гарри глубоко вдохнул. — Не могли бы вы не говорить ему? В смысле, сделать вид, что вы не знаете, что я знаю, что вы знаете, что он не знает, что она там будет! — слизеринец замолчал, ошеломленный той околесицей, которую только что выдал.

Люпин только улыбнулся, состояние подростка было ему совершенно понятно, у Джеймса тоже были трудности с адекватным выражением мыслей, когда дело касалось Лили. Удивительно, как Гарри похож на своего отца!

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, если возникнут вопросы, я просто скажу, что занят до двадцатого числа, — предложил он.

— О! Здорово! Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри вскочил на ноги и направился к двери, но на полпути обернулся. — Профессор, — мальчик смущенно затеребил край рукава своей рубашки, — а могу я сказать Тому, что... ну... это ваша идея была? — попросил он. — То есть, что я просто спросил, когда мы поедем, а вы просто ответили?

— Конечно, Гарри, — Ремус заговорщицки улыбнулся и, помедлив, осторожно продолжил: — Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если... если тебе нужен будет какой-нибудь совет. Не могу сказать, что я в этом деле специалист, но всё же... — замолчав, Ремус почувствовал себя окончательно выбитым из колеи, не зная, как правильно общаться с влюбленными подростками. Он только надеялся, что не показался мальчику совсем уж нудным взрослым. Гарри, казалось, воспринял его нормально и благодарно кивнул.

— Да, спасибо, сэр! — чирикнул он и выпорхнул из комнаты, довольный тем, что первую половину плана ему удалось провернуть почти идеально. Всё-таки профессор Люпин очень хороший! Снейп бы его за такие вопросы пустил на ингредиенты. Теперь оставалось составить план выживания, в случае если лучший друг вычислит его нехитрые интриги. Уже подходя к их с Арчером комнате, Гарри на мгновение нахмурился, гадая, что же так смутило Люпина, под конец разговора он вел себя немного странно. Впрочем, это было не так уж и важно, поэтому мальчик выбросил из головы ненужные мысли и шагнул в комнату. Арчер сидел в кресле, подперев голову рукой, и задумчиво смотрел в окно. На столе перед ним лежало распечатанное письмо, судя по всему, уже прочитанное. На пару минут между ребятами повисло молчание.

— Э-э-э, Люпин сказал, что мы поедем за учебниками двадцатого, — помедлив, сообщил Гарри, закрывая за собой дверь. Том отстраненно кивнул, все еще пребывая в своих мыслях. — Ну, и? — не выдержал Поттер. — От кого оно? — он с любопытством глянул на письмо.

— От Хельги, — Том взял в руки исписанный мелким почерком пергамент и, аккуратно его сложив, убрал в карман брюк.

Гарри вопросительно изогнул брови, наблюдая за действиями друга, но никак их не прокомментировал.

— И что она пишет? — наконец, спросил он.

— Она в Англии, — коротко ответил Арчер и, помедлив, добавил: — Зовет к себе.

— Только тебя? — хоть мальчик и пытался скрыть обиду, в его голосе все же слышалась легкая нотка недовольства.

— Нет, она зовет нас обоих, — коротко отозвался Том.

— Хм... и что ты решил?

— Я поеду к ней, — Арчер взглянул в глаза друга.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Поттер, направляясь к шкафу с вещами, — я поеду с тобой.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше оставаться здесь, — на удивление мягко заметил Том, Гарри недоуменно обернулся к нему. Обычно тот высказывал свое мнение с авторитетной уверенностью, что это истина в последней инстанции.

— Почему это? — слизеринец упрямо скрестил руки на груди.

— Гарри, подумай, — уговаривал его Арчер, — здесь для тебя будет безопаснее...

— А как же ты?! — воскликнул Поттер, глядя на Тома со смесью обиды и беспокойства. — Почему ты так уверен, что тебе ничто не угрожает?

— Потому что не я Мальчик-Который-Выжил и не за мной охотится опасный Пожиратель Смерти, — жестко бросил Том. — А тащиться за тобой мертвым грузом, потому что кто-то так решил, я не намерен!

— Но ты же сам согласился поехать сюда, — несчастным голосом возразил Поттер.

— Только потому что тогда мне некуда было ехать, — спокойно заметил Арчер. — Это ты здесь чувствуешь себя, как дома, а меня не покидает ощущение, будто мы в клетке!

— Но Том, — жалостливо вздохнул Гарри, — я тебя целый месяц не увижу!

— Мы всегда можем встретиться на Косой Аллее, — закатил глаза друг, — не драматизируй.

Поттер насупился и, скрестив руки на груди, решил сменить тактику.

— Прекрасно, — холодно бросил он, вальяжно развалившись в соседнем кресле, — делай, что хочешь! — тут по его губам скользнула злорадная улыбочка. — Только не забудь Снейпу сообщить о своём решении, посмотрим, что он скажет! — на этом мальчик отвернулся к окну с самым независимым видом.

  


* * *

— Нет, — объявил зельевар, даже не взглянув на стоящего позади него подростка, Том раздраженно скривился. Разобиженный Гарри отказался идти с ним к декану, и теперь Арчер вынужден был разбираться со всем в одиночку.

— Сэр, — снова начал он, отстраненно наблюдая, как профессор нарезает ингредиенты для зелья, — я уверяю вас, это совершенно безопасно, к тому же мы решили, что Гарри лучше остаться здесь, так ему ничто не будет угрожать...

— Хоть одна здравая мысль, Арчер, — прокомментировал Снейп, — это похвально. Но вы никуда не поедете.

— Сэр, в прошлом году я провел у Хельги почти все лето...

— В прошлом году у маньяков был не сезон.

— Но откуда Блэку знать, где я? — сохраняя спокойствие, продолжал говорить Том. — Откуда ему вообще обо мне знать? Он провел в Азкабане двенадцать лет.

— Желающих поделиться ценной информацией он найдет, уж поверьте, — саркастично заметил профессор, добавляя нарезанные ингредиенты в зелье, — и я не намерен отправлять вас неизвестно куда, только потому, что вам так захотелось, Арчер. Вопрос закрыт.

Том тихо вздохнул. Дипломатия никогда не была его стихией, эта сторона переговоров куда лучше выходила у Гарри и, тем не менее, Арчер всегда получал то, что хотел, пусть у него были несколько иные методы.

— Профессор, я ценю ваше время, поэтому скажу прямо, ни вы, ни директор не можете распоряжаться мной и принимать решения о моем месте пребывания, это право принадлежит только моим опекунам, а они дадут мне своё согласие, независимо от того, куда я захочу отправиться. Я не спрашивал вашего разрешения, просто поставил в известность, что собираюсь провести остаток каникул у Хельги... нравится вам это или нет.

Пока Том говорил, Снейп продолжал возиться с зельем, никак не реагируя на его слова, но когда мальчик замолчал, декан Слизерина отложил нож для разделки ингредиентов и медленно обернулся к нему. На бледном лице зельевара не отразилось ни единой эмоции, кроме легкой насмешки.

— Впечатляющая речь, мистер Арчер, — признал он, — очень прочувствованная, — он помолчал, разглядывая гордого мальчишку. — И, справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что вы правы, — Арчер на миг позволил себе выглядеть удивленным, но быстро скрыл свои чувства под маской спокойной уверенности. Снейп тем временем продолжал: — Я, слава Мерлину, не ваш опекун, чтобы возиться с вами или принимать за вас решения, но я все еще остаюсь вашим деканом и несу за вас ответственность перед директором и... — он чуть поморщился, — Министерством Магии. Именно поэтому, Арчер, я отказываюсь давать согласие на ваш отъезд, — Том протестующе открыл рот, но зельевар не дал ему заговорить, подняв руку в предупреждающем жесте, — до тех пор, пока сам не буду уверен в том, что это безопасно.

— Хорошо, сэр, что вы хотите? — деловито уточнил Арчер, сразу уловив, что его профессор заговорил на прекрасно знакомом ему языке слизеринцев «Услуга за услугу».

— Вы беспрепятственно покинете мой дом при одном условии, — по губам Снейпа скользнула ехидная ухмылка, — я хочу лично встретиться с госпожой Эндрюс. Уверен, она поймет необходимость этой встречи, ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств.

Том нахмурился, обдумывая слова своего декана, в целом, обмен был вполне справедливый.

— Хорошо, — наконец, решил он, — думаю, она не станет возражать.

— Прекрасно, — заключил профессор, — завтра в полдень в моем доме, — он отвернулся от подростка, возвращаясь к приготовлению зелья. — Вы свободны, Арчер.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Том бесшумно покинул лабораторию Снейпа.

«Гарри будет вопить, что его все предали», — с тихим смешком подумал мальчик, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.

  


* * *

Поттер раздраженно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, пока его лучший друг собирал свои вещи.

— Тебе что здесь, так плохо? — в который раз спросил он.

— Что конкретно из ответа «да» ты не понял? — язвительно бросил Том.

— Но мы, зато, могли бы все лето провести вместе...

— Да, запертые в тесной пыльной комнатушке, просто волшебно!

— Не так уж тут и плохо, — оборонительно заметил Гарри, оглядывая их комнату, — и совсем не пыльно!

— Да, для кого-то, кто прожил в чулане десять лет, это, возможно и не плохо, — колко отметил Том и тут же пожалел о своих последних словах, Гарри обижено дернулся и отвернулся. — Ладно, извини, я был не прав.

— Да нет, ты у нас всегда прав, — тускло отозвался Поттер, — какая разница, что думают остальные...

— Гарри, — Арчер вздохнул, присев на свою кровать, — я же не на другой конец света уезжаю...

— Да, но что я тут буду без тебя делать?

— В прошлом году, помнится, ты находил себе развлечения и без меня, — напомнил Том, Поттер безрадостно хмыкнул. — Слушай, ну не веди себя как ребенок! Я не могу оставаться здесь с тобой только потому что без меня тебе будет плохо, ты не можешь заставлять меня...

Гарри вздохнул, мысленно соглашаясь с другом. Удерживать его здесь только из-за своих эгоистических желаний было не честно, но все же...

— Я бы оставался с тобой независимо от обстоятельств, — упрямо заявил он, — мы поклялись всегда быть вместе!

— Мы клялись всегда быть друзьями, а не таскаться друг за другом, как на привязи, — насмешливо поправил его Арчер. — Это немного разные вещи.

— Ну почему из нас двоих только я думаю не только о себе?! — вдруг вспылил мальчик, Том пораженно уставился на него.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ничего. Забудь, — Гарри уже пожалел о своих словах.

— Нет уж, поясни, будь любезен, — теперь уже злиться начал Арчер, — а то у меня секунду назад возникло чувство, будто ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь.

— Скажи мне, Том, если бы на распределении я был первым, и Шляпа зачислила бы меня на Гриффиндор, ты бы последовал за мной? — неожиданно спросил Поттер, друг недоуменно моргнул.

— А какое это имеет значение? Шляпа сама решает...

— Но если бы тебе предложили выбор, — настаивал Гарри, — что бы ты решил?

Том с минуту молчал, внимательно разглядывая друга.

— Я бы выбрал Слизерин, — наконец, признался он.

Плечи Гарри поникли, и мальчик безрадостно усмехнулся.

— Вот тебе и ответ, — сказал он.

— Ни черта это не ответ, — раздраженно фыркнул Том, поднимаясь с кресла, — причем здесь вообще факультеты?

— Гриффиндор и Слизерин постоянно враждуют! — теперь Поттер тоже вскочил на ноги. — И если бы я попал на Гриффиндор, тебе было бы плевать, что ты потеряешь друга, да? Главное, чего тебе самому хочется?

— Да что ты несешь? — поразился Том, мальчишки стояли нос к носу, свирепо глядя друг на друга. — Не ты ли громче всех вопил, что стену между факультетами создают сами ученики? Что гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы могут прекрасно ладить! И упрямо доказывал это своей дружбой с Грейнджер. Так чем ты, Мерлина ради, теперь недоволен? Разве я не говорил тебе, что нет никакой разницы, куда распределит нас Шляпа? Мы бы все равно остались друзьями.

— Нет, Том, ты тогда самоуверенно заявлял, что мы не можем попасть на разные факультеты, «мы же лучшие друзья»! — рявкнул Гарри. — Я до одури боялся попасть на другой факультет, а тебе, оказывается, было плевать!

— Да я даже не задумывался о таких глупостях! — внезапно Том замолчал, подозрительно глядя на Гарри. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что попал на Слизерин только из-за меня? — Поттер неоднозначно пожал плечами, другого ответа было и не нужно. Арчер вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы, вся его злость неожиданно испарилась. — Почему ты мне сразу не рассказал? — тихо спросил он.

— Не видел смысла, — Гарри пожал плечами, — ты бы в любом случае поступил так, как тебе хочется.

— И ты... тебе плохо на Слизерине? — напряженно уточнил Том. — Ты несчастен?

— Я... — Поттер тяжело вздохнул, — я сначала хотел на Гриффиндор, — признался он, — мне не нравился Слизерин, мне казалось, этот факультет мне не подходит...

— А сейчас?

— Я привык...

Том раздраженно чертыхнулся.

— В чулане под лестницей ты тоже спать привык, но это не значит, что ты был счастлив! — прорычал он. — Гарри, ну почему ты постоянно усложняешь свою жизнь?! Это было так необходимо, тащиться за мной на факультет, который ты ненавидишь?

— Я не ненавижу Слизерин!

— Но и учиться на нем ты не хотел, — Том покачал головой, и устало взглянул на друга. — Гарри, разве я когда-нибудь требовал от тебя каких-либо жертв?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Поттер.

— Тогда зачем ты обрекаешь себя на страдания? Думаешь, мне будет хорошо, если ты несчастен? Разве важно рядом мы или находимся на разных концах света? Имеет значение только то, что мы чувствуем. Неужели ты бы радовался жизни на Гриффиндоре, зная, что я каждую секунду мучаюсь на этом факультете?

— Нет, конечно! — воскликнул Поттер.

— Ну и с чего ты взял, что я буду счастлив в аналогичной ситуации?

Гарри с минуту обдумывал его слова, Том как всегда был прав. Забавно, ведь на самом деле тогда Поттером двигал страх потерять друга, страх остаться в одиночестве, страх оказаться вдалеке от Тома, он ведь ещё в прошлом году это понял. В тот момент он думал о себе. О своих чувствах и желаниях. Остальное было вторично, ему даже в голову не пришло, что бы подумал или почувствовал Том. С какой-то стороны это просто потрясающий эгоизм. А он-то пытался обвинить в этом Арчера всего минуту назад.

— Это просто казалось мне правильным, — признался он, разговаривая скорее с собой, чем с другом. — Я ведь тогда действительно думал о себе, о том, чего я хочу, — Гарри почувствовал, что разговор его окончательно вымотал, и рухнул обратно в кресло. Арчер присел рядом с ним на подлокотник.

— И вот чего ты вообще поднял эту тему? — медленно протянул он, Поттер пожал плечами.

— Сам не знаю, — он неуверенно улыбнулся, — и что только на меня нашло?

Лучший друг неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Переходный возраст? — они обменялись язвительными улыбками, Том вымучено вздохнул. — Гарри, пожалуйста, пообещай мне одну вещь, — сказал он, Поттер заинтересовано на него покосился. — Никогда не принимай решений, руководствуясь чьими-то желаниями. Думай только о том, что будет лучше для тебя.

Мальчик кивнул и тихонько усмехнулся.

— Кажется, это называется эгоизмом, — припомнил он, про себя удивляясь, какое значение, оказывается, привнесло это слово в его понимание жизни.

— У нас на Слизерине это называют рациональным мышлением, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Арчер, — привыкай.

— Что ж, раз мы всё выяснили, можно пойти перекусить, — Гарри потянулся, — но знаешь, я не жалею, что попал на Слизерин.

— Тебе же лучше, — пожал плечами Том, — на Гриффиндоре учатся одни недоумки, даже не знаю, с чего бы кому-то хотелось туда попасть.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Зато у них есть окна.

— Весомый аргумент, — серьезно кивнул Арчер, мальчики весело переглянулись.

— Кстати, — забеспокоился Гарри, — ты ведь не поедешь за учебниками без меня?

— Чтобы ты меня потом весь учебный год поедом ел? — ужаснулся Арчер. — Нет уж, спасибо!

Поттер расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ну тогда всё отлично!


	5. Разброд, шатание и чуточка дисциплины

Как это обычно случается в особо ответственные моменты, все оказываются невероятно чем-то заняты и расползаются по углам, как тараканы. Вот и сейчас историческое прибытие госпожи Эндрюс в дом Снейпа состоялось при участии двух действующих лиц: Северуса, которого безмолвно и единогласно назначили на роль почетного встречающего, и самой Хельги.

К слову сказать, госпожа Эндрюс оказалась куда старше, чем предполагал декан Слизерина. Из того, что успел выболтать о ней Поттер, Снейп заключил, что она не молода, но как-то не думал, что эта дамочка разменяла уже восьмой десяток. Хотя с таким же успехом ей могло быть и лет сто — волшебники старели куда медленнее, чем магглы и определить точный возраст зачастую было проблематично. Ничего примечательного во внешности Хельги обнаружить не удалось. Высокая дама в старомодной мантии пыльно-серого цвета и седыми волосами, собранными в высокую прическу. Типичная чудаковатая ведьма, каких в Англии было полно.

Перешагнув порог дома, она прошла в гостиную и тут же закурила трубку, из которой повалил густой сизый дым, погрузивший гостиную в сероватый морок.

Снейп окинул ведьму максимально презрительным взглядом, уделив её трубке повышенное внимание, увы, толку от этого было мало. Весь интерес госпожи Эндрюс сосредоточился на гостиной, которую старуха разглядывала с исключительной придирчивостью. Наконец пронзительные бледно-голубые глаза остановились на мрачном профессоре зелий. С минуту Хельга молчала и вдруг громко хмыкнула.

— А я-то гадала, ты это или просто однофамилец, — сообщила ведьма, попыхивая трубкой, Северус вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Мы разве знакомы?

— Ну, полагаю, ты меня уже не помнишь, — она по-хозяйски расположилась в ближайшем кресле и сощурилась, внимательно разглядывая зельевара. — А ты мало изменился, Северус, — заметила она, — все такой же черный и хмурый, — она помолчала и невесело усмехнулась: — Только постарел.

— Быть может я смогу поддержать ваши ностальгические настроения, если узнаю, где же мы могли видеться? — ядовито предположил Северус, медленно опускаясь в кресло напротив ведьмы.

— О, ты раз или два бывал в моём доме, — спокойно сообщила она и тихо фыркнула, — конечно, тогда этот дом официально принадлежал моему сыну-оболтусу, а ты и тебе подобные молодые болваны постоянно заявлялись туда, чтобы похвастаться друг перед другом своими подвигами.

В груди зельевара зародилось нехорошее предчувствие, он внимательно смотрел на эту старую, лишенную всякой жизнерадостности женщину с острым, как у хищной птицы, взглядом, пытаясь понять, где и когда он видел её раньше.

— Могу я узнать имя вашего сына? — полюбопытствовал он, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, она тонко улыбнулась.

— Антон. О, но вы, полагаю, звали его...

— Антонин, — закончил за неё Снейп. — Вы — мать Антонина Долохова.

Внезапно эта женщина перестала казаться ему типичной чудаковатой ведьмой. Очень осторожно Северус вытащил свою волшебную палочку, не сводя с колдуньи напряженного взгляда.

Хельга Долохова — ведьма, убившая своего мужа и пытавшаяся убить родного сына! Та самая Сиэмская Вдова! Эта женщина сожгла собственный дом, внутри которого оказалось заперто почти двадцать Пожирателей Смерти, включая её сына и мужа. По крайней мере, многие в это верили, хотя сама Хельга не подтвердила, но и не опровергла эти слухи, сохраняя ледяное молчание даже во время суда. Визенгамот Долохову оправдал, не сумев найти доказательств её вины, впрочем, никто особенно и не настаивал на заключении. Во-первых, по мнению большинства, она совершила благое дело, спалив заживо кучку Пожирателей, а во-вторых, Долохова принадлежала к древнему и богатому роду чистокровных волшебников, и никому не хотелось связываться с её чокнутыми русскими родственниками, кем бы они ни были.

Сумевший выбраться из огня Антонин почти год после пожара провел в страхе, что любящая матушка предпримет ещё одну попытку убить его, и даже потом, оправившись от ранений, он не захотел выслеживать ее, чтобы отомстить. Один из самых опасных Пожирателей Смерти боялся эту женщину, как огня. Снейп слышал, что Дамблдор почти пять лет пытался заманить Долохову в Орден Феникса, но после пожара старая ведьма (а она, чёрт побери, уже тогда была не молода) разорвала все связи с волшебниками и практически растворилась среди населения.

Эта хладнокровная опасная рептилия! В его доме! Мерлин всемогущий! Из всех психованных, буйнопомешанных эти идиотские дети нашли себе самую непредсказуемую!

— Вижу, ты меня вспомнил, Северус, — усмехнулась ведьма. — Увы, годы и ко мне были немилостивы, за последнее десятилетие я, кажется, постарела лет на сто. Да оставь ты в покое эту деревяшку, не съем я тебя.

— Зачем вы здесь? — прямо спросил зельевар, теперь уже открыто направляя на неё волшебную палочку.

— Странный вопрос, Северус, — по её губам скользнула ехидная улыбка, — ты же сам меня пригласил... Удивительная забывчивость для мастера зелий.

— Я спросил, — медленно заговорил Снейп, — что вы делаете в Англии?

— Я здесь живу, — очень похожим на лёгкую издевку тоном сообщила она, — держу небольшой магазинчик, знаешь ли...

— И вы полагаете, что я поверю, будто Сиэмская Вдова просто по доброте душевной решила приютить у себя парочку обездоленных слизеринцев? — саркастично уточнил зельевар. — Один из которых по странному совпадению оказался Гарри Поттером!

— А почему бы и нет? — она слегка повела плечом. — Года делают нас мягче.

— Чушь!

— Какой ты нервный, Снейп, — глумливо протянула ведьма. — Тебе не кажется, что для Пожирателя Смерти ты слишком уж сильно печёшься о знаменитом победителе Волдеморта?

Ответ Северуса прервал чей-то судорожный вдох. Волшебник резко обернулся — на пороге застыл Гарри. На его губах таяла приветственная улыбка, которая, по-видимому, предназначалась Хельге, взгляд мальчика растеряно метался от Северуса к Долоховой и обратно, пока, наконец, не замкнулся на декане Слизерина.

Снейп со всем возможным хладнокровием посмотрел в изумрудные глаза, где застыло изумление и болезненное подозрение. Этот мальчик никогда раньше так на него не смотрел, и что бы там Северус ни говорил окружающим, ему льстило доверие мальчишки. Конечно, было наивно полагать, что Гарри будет относиться к своему декану с прежней симпатией, узнав о его прошлом. Это было вполне в духе Поттера — закатить громогласную истерику с последующим презрительным отречением, правда, с другой стороны, конкретно от этого Поттера можно было ожидать любой реакции.

«Что ж, рано или поздно это всё равно должно было произойти, — как-то обреченно подумал Снейп, — и лучше уж рано, чем поздно».

— Сэр, — Гарри медленно шагнул вперед, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от своего декана, — вы Пожиратель Смерти?

В гостиной наступила звенящая тишина. Профессор зелий подавил желание грязно выругаться. Во всём виновата эта чёртова ведьма! Надо было вышвырнуть её из дома сразу после того, как открылась её истинная личность. А теперь Снейп был вынужден разбираться с последствиями. Он внимательно взглянул на своего ученика, мальчишка был напряжен и взволнован. Ну естественно! Его декан оказался Пожирателем, вряд ли эта новость способна кого-либо обрадовать. Проклятый сопляк смотрел на него с такой детской обидой!

«И какого дьявола я чувствую себя виноватым? — неожиданно разозлился Северус. — Пусть Поттер думает, что хочет, мне нет дела до его эмоциональных перепадов! Я отвечаю только за его безопасность».

Увы, эти мысли не слишком-то его успокоили. Ну и что теперь делать? Соврать? Наорать на него? Прогнать? Снейп вздохнул.

— Да, Поттер, я был Пожирателем Смерти, — прямо сказал он, Гарри задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.

— Были?

— Уже тринадцать лет я им не являюсь, — сдержано сообщил зельевар, ожидая какой-нибудь другой реакции помимо этой молчаливой настороженности.

— А если вернётся Волдеморт, вы снова им станете? — ничуть не смущаясь, спросил мальчик.

Снейп постарался не думать о притихшей Долоховой, которая слушала их разговор.

— Нет, Поттер, не стану.

— Почему? — с детской непосредственностью уточнил Гарри.

— Я... пересмотрел свои взгляды, — с трудом выдавил Северус.

— О, — плечи молодого слизеринца чуть расслабились и он, наконец, разорвал зрительный контакт, опустив глаза в пол.

С минуту мальчишка молчал, о чем-то размышляя, и Снейп убить был готов, чтобы узнать, что твориться в этой лохматой голове. Наконец, Поттер поднял взгляд и очень странно посмотрел на своего декана. На секунду Северусу почудилось, что в зеленых глазах не осталось ничего, кроме обычного любопытства, но не мог же мальчишка так просто переключиться... вот тут и началось...

— А Дамблдор про вас знает? Когда брал вас на работу, он знал? А Министерство знало? А профессор Люпин знает? Так вы и Волдеморта лично знаете? И какой он? И что? Правда, что он такой могущественный? Вы его тоже боялись? А почему вы перестали быть Пожирателем? Почему вы им стали? А людей вы убивали? А что...

— Поттер! — рявкнул зельевар, сумев, наконец, вклиниться в эту вереницу идиотских вопросов, мелкий паразит послушно заткнулся. Декан Слизерина медленно помассировал виски.

Мерлин всемогущий, а он-то ожидал истерик и отречений. Ему бы пора уже привыкнуть к непредсказуемости мальчишки. Порой Северус серьезно задавался вопросом, как вообще устроен мысленный процесс у этого ребёнка. И где у паршивца находится тот загадочный переключатель, так стремительно меняющий его индивидуальность?

— Сядьте, — велел зельевар, раздраженно глянув на зеленоглазую напасть.

Молодой волшебник осторожно присел на стул возле окна, про молчаливую Хельгу, он, похоже, вообще забыл. Северус смерил мальчишку долгим взглядом после чего, наконец, заговорил снова, медленно и чётко проговаривая каждое слово, будто беседовал с недоумком.

— Во-первых, извольте дозировать своё неуемное любопытство. Во-вторых, я не потерплю от вас столь бестактных вопросов, не забывайте, с кем вы разговариваете. В-третьих, впредь постарайтесь хоть отчасти формулировать свои вопросы, чтобы ваша речь не напоминала бессвязный бред. В-четвертых, не называйте Тёмного Лорда по имени. И, наконец, в-пятых, научитесь, Мерлина ради, адекватно оценивать подходящее время и место, потому что сейчас ни то, ни другое не располагает к подобному разговору, — на этом Снейп обратил холодный взгляд к старой ведьме, что сидела в кресле напротив.

Гарри дернулся, наконец вспомнив, что они тут не одни, и резко обернулся к Долоховой с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Ой! Простите, Хельга, здравствуйте! Рад вас видеть.

Ведьма тут же «включилась», ответив мальчику сдержанной улыбкой.

— Как ты поживаешь, Гарри?

— О. чудесно! Спасибо! А когда вы вернулись? В магазине вы уже были? Как там дела? Что вы делали в Америке? Вы слышали последние новости? Вы получили моё письмо...

Северус погрузился в мрачное молчание, краем уха слушая беззаботное щебетание мелкого идиота и чувствуя, что у него скоро начнется нервный тик. Этот **_кошмарный ребенок_** когда-нибудь сведет его с ума! Вместо того, чтобы негодовать и бояться, он заваливает его кучей безмозглых вопросов, а потом и вовсе меняет тему, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Непостижимый мальчишка!

«По крайней мере, он не так уж и плохо воспринял новую информацию», — утешил себя Снейп.

«Подожди, пока он не узнает, кто повинен в смерти его родителей», — злорадно напомнил внутренний голос. Северус послал его к чёрту, игнорируя лишние мысли, тем более жужжание Поттера уже начинало действовать ему на нервы. Ещё пару минут зельевар безмолвствовал, усиленно подавляя желание убить всех присутствующих, после чего шумно прочистил горло, что мгновенно заткнуло излишне эмоционального подростка. Гарри, не мигая, уставился на него.

— А теперь, Поттер, — мурлыкнул Снейп, — когда мне всё-таки будет разрешено продолжить, — он смерил лохматого паразита колючим взглядом, — давайте обсудим вашу патологическую потребность подслушивать чужие разговоры.

— А я не подслушивал! — тут же заспорил мальчишка. — Я просто хотел поздороваться с Хельгой, — и он обратил свой сияющий взгляд к старой ведьме, Долохова на удивление тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, Гарри, — заметила колдунья и с откровенным злорадством глянула на закипающего зельевара. — В наши дни так сложно найти столь чутких юных волшебников, — сладко пропела она.

Снейп скрипнул зубами.

— Это неимоверно трогательно, — ядовито прокомментировал он, — и раз уж вы подняли эту тему, Поттер, думаю, нам самое время поговорить о вышеупомянутой «Хельге», — Северус выдержал прочувствованную паузу, чтобы мальчишка успел занервничать.

— Да, сэр? — осторожно спросил он.

— Поттер, — очень мягко проговорил зельевар, — вы знаете полное имя этой дамы?

— Эм... — мальчик бросил нерешительный взгляд на ведьму, и снова посмотрел на профессора, — Хельга Эндрюс, сэр?

— Вы знаете её только под этим именем, Поттер? — вкрадчиво уточнил Снейп.

— Ну... — Гарри снова покосился на Хельгу, та еле заметно опустила веки, словно давая ему разрешение говорить дальше, — Хельга Долохова, — прошептал он, неуверенный, какой теперь ждать реакции от своего декана, ведь Снейп определенно знал, кто ещё носил эту фамилию.

— Превосходно, — голос зельевара переполнял сарказм, — а теперь скажите, когда именно вы собирались сообщить об этом мне?

— Э-э-э... — Гарри заёрзал на стуле. — А надо было?

— Ну конечно нет, — бархатным голосом проговорил Северус, сам поражаясь, как ему удаётся сохранять такое удивительное спокойствие, по идее сейчас было самое подходящее мгновение, чтобы придушить мелкого кретина, — кому какое дело, что она мать опасного Пожирателя Смерти, не правда ли?

Мальчишка совершенно серьезно кивнул.

— Я так и подумал, сэр, — согласился он. Терпению Снейпа пришёл конец, декан Слизерина медленно растянул губы в страшном оскале, и тут до Гарри дошло, что его сейчас прикончат. — Я хочу сказать, — затараторил он, в попытке спасти свою жизнь, — что она же не виновата! И мы с Томом жили у неё в прошлом году, и ничего плохого с нами не случилось! И я подумал...

— Ах, ну конечно, — голос зельевара превратился в злобное шипение, — отправляясь к **_этой женщине_** прошлым летом, вы уже знали, кто она такая, не так ли? — Гарри опасливо кивнул, профессор прожег его разъяренным взглядом. — Но не удосужились сообщить об этом мне. Вместо этого вы лгали Поттер. Отвратительно, нагло лгали, — тихо процедил волшебник, каждое его слово буквально сочилось ядом.

— Но сэр, Хельга просто...

— Да включите же свои жалкие мозги, Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, мальчишка подпрыгнул на месте от громкого окрика. — В вашу идиотскую голову не забредала мысль, что она, — он кивнул в сторону молчаливой ведьмы, — может быть опасна? Вы хоть на мгновение способны задуматься о собственной безопасности, нелепый вы ребенок?

— Хельга не сделала нам с Томом ничего плохого, — упрямо повторил Поттер, испуг в его глазах постепенно угас, вместо него пришла уверенность в собственной правоте.

— Сын этой женщины — убийца, Поттер.

— Я знаю, сэр, — спокойно согласился Гарри, не сводя со Снейпа твёрдого взгляда.

— Он последователь Тёмного Лорда. Пожиратель Смерти.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул мальчик, в изумрудных глазах скользнула ледяная сталь, — как и вы.

Северус замолчал на вдохе, глядя на тощего мальчишку, что сидел напротив, наблюдая за ним с отстранённым любопытством. Между учеником и учителем повисла напряженная тишина. Снейп судорожно перебирал в голове все свои аргументы, снова и снова задаваясь вопросом — КАК какой-то тринадцатилетний сопляк может так легко выбить его из колеи.

«Чёртов Поттер», — в который раз повторил про себя декан Слизерина.

Тут раздался тихий смешок и оба волшебника обернулись к Хельге.

— Умный мальчик, а, Северус? — старая ведьма поставила локти на ручки кресла и сцепила пальцы замком, весело разглядывая профессора.

— Арчер никуда с вами не поедет, — процедил Снейп.

— Что? Почему? — зельевар закатил глаза, ну конечно именно в этот момент в гостиную должно было зайти очередное заинтересованное лицо.

Хельга улыбнулась стоящему на пороге Арчеру.

— Здравствуй, Том.

Молодой слизеринец отвлеченно ей кивнул и снова переключил своё внимание на Снейпа.

— Сэр, мне казалось, мы всё выяснили, — начал он, зельевар раздраженно цокнул языком, теперь на него обвиняюще таращилось сразу двое мелких пакостников.

— Обстоятельства изменились, — отрезал он, — эта женщина опасна.

— Чем? — вежливо поинтересовался Том, чуть подняв брови.

— Хотя бы тем, что она убийца, — ласково отозвался зельевар, злорадно ухмыльнувшись всем сразу, наконец-то оба мальчишки выглядели сбитыми с толку. Долохова невозмутимо посмотрела на него.

— У тебя есть доказательства, Северус? — уточнила она.

— Мне вполне хватает вашей репутации, — ехидно заметил зельевар.

— Кого она убила? — встрял бесцеремонный Поттер, глядя на Снейпа.

— Предположительно своего мужа, плюс минус восемнадцать человек, — услужливо сообщил Снейп, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией старой ведьмы, Хельга даже бровью не повела. Тогда профессор переключил своё внимание на застывшего в ступоре Гарри, — Ах, да, совсем забыл, она так же пыталась убить собственного сына.

— А что за восемнадцать человек? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— Пожиратели Смерти, — безразлично бросила Долохова.

Мальчишка в задумчивости нахохлился на своём стуле, что-то там прикидывая в уме.

— Вы же сказали, что ваш сын умер, — подал голос Том, глядя на Хельгу. — То есть, на самом деле он жив?

Ведьма пожала плечами.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что он мёртв, — просто сказала она.

— Но ведь на самом деле он жив, — нахмурился Поттер.

— Будь моя воля, я бы с радостью исправила это досадное недоразумение, — невозмутимо улыбнулась она, Снейп мысленно содрогнулся.

«И пусть мне ещё кто-нибудь скажет, что эта женщина не безумна», — подумал он.

— Почему? — не унимался Гарри.

— Когда твоё дитя становится кровожадным убийцей, ты волей-неволей начинаешь задумываться о том, чтобы исправить кое-какие из своих ошибок.

— И вы действительно убили тех людей? — тихо спросил Поттер, Долохова чуть повела плечом, молча разглядывая мальчика. Северус не знал, что углядел в её глазах Гарри, но добиваться прямого ответа мальчик не стал, вместо этого он задал другой вопрос: — И вы действительно хотели убить своего сына?

— Это был бы идеальный вариант и для него..., и для меня, — задумчиво протянула женщина, не давая прямого ответа.

Арчер хмыкнул:

— Разве вы не любили его?

— Любила, — с презрительной усмешкой выплюнула Хельга, — любовь не оправдывает смерть.

— Вот видите, — Северус с удивлением понял, что к нему обращается Поттер, — Хельга бы ни за что не помогала Пожирателям! Она презирает их. Разве отречение от своего ребенка не доказывает её невиновность?

— Поттер, вас, с вашими крошечными мозгами, нужно было зачислить на Гриффиндор, — вздохнул зельевар, — вы слишком легко всё принимаете на веру. Вам что, даже в голову не пришло, что она врёт?

— А зачем ей врать? — простодушно спросил мальчик.

— Вариантов так много, что я в них теряюсь, — ядовито сообщил профессор.

— Сэр, но в таком случае вы обвиняете Хельгу в двух преступлениях, которые просто невозможно совершить одновременно, — заметил Арчер. — Если Хельга действительно убила тех Пожирателей и пыталась убить своего сына, то она никак не может быть заодно со сторонниками Тёмного Лорда, а если она врёт и на самом деле поддерживает Волдеморта, то она никак не могла убить тех Пожирателей, — мальчик развел руками. — Выберете что-нибудь одно.

— Очень разумно, Арчер, — признал Снейп, — только в вашей «безупречной» логике присутствует изъян, — он уничижительно взглянул на мальчика. — Она в любом случае убийца.

— Да, только окраска разная, — самодовольно объявил Том.

— А вот это как раз ничего не меняет. Я рассматриваю её надежность, и в обоих случаях эта дама ненадежна, — возвращая разговор в потерянное русло, отрезал Северус. — Так что мой ответ — нет, — резко бросил он, — я не отпущу вас с этой женщиной.

— Вы не можете... — начал протестовать Том, зельевар послал ему испепеляющий взгляд.

— А вы проверьте, Арчер, — опасно сощурившись, проговорил он.

— Пожалуй, это не тебе решать, Северус, — подала голос Хельга.

— Я его декан и отвечаю за безопасность своих студентов, — ощетинился Снейп, — так что это всё же мне решать. Я не собираюсь доверять благополучие своих учеников Сиэмской Вдове.

— Сиэмской Вдове? — недоуменно моргнул Гарри.

— Так меня называли после пожара, в котором погиб мой супруг и восемнадцать его «друзей», — миролюбиво сказала ведьма.

— А почему Сиэмской? — заинтересовался мальчик.

— Мы в то время жили в Сиэме, — пояснила Хельга, мечтательно улыбнувшись, — чудесный город на берегу моря.

У Снейпа появилось кошмарное ощущение, что его игнорируют. Чёртов Поттер! Почему из всех возможных вопросов, которые по идее должны волновать его после того, как раскрылась личность Хельги, его заинтересовал самый банальный?

— Сэр, — внезапно мальчишка вспомнил про своего декана, Северус обратил к нему негодующий взгляд и наткнулся на большие зеленые глаза, — пожалуйста, поверьте, Хельга совсем не опасна, — умоляюще проныл он.

— С чего бы мне доверять ей? — колко уточнил зельевар, глядя на мальчика.

— Я ей доверяю, — настаивал он.

— Вам, Поттер, пора бы уяснить, что не стоит верить всем подряд.

— И вам тоже не стоит верить? — невинно уточнил мелкий гадёныш.

Северус не нашелся, что ответить. В конечном итоге он всё же согласился отпустить Арчера с Долоховой, послав с ними Люпина в качестве провожатого и потребовав, чтобы домовой эльф Поттера отправился вместе с Томом и находился с ним до конца каникул. В кое-то веки эти жуткие дети не стали с ним спорить. Проклятая Долохова только ехидно ухмылялась, явно наслаждаясь тем, как парочка неблагодарных сопляков нахально с ним препиралась. Профессор отвечал ей ненавидящим взглядом, понимая, что сейчас самой сдержанной его фразой в её адрес будет «Авада Кедавра», а Поттера такой поворот событий вряд ли вдохновит на приступ доверия по отношению к нему.

Только когда Арчер, Люпин, Виви и старая психопатка покинули его дом, Снейп смог вздохнуть спокойнее. По крайней мере, радовало то, что благодаря охранным чарам Долохова не то что войти сюда больше не сможет, но и адреса не вспомнит. В защиту дома были включены только его обитатели, но впустить в особняк постороннего мог только сам Северус, так что от чокнутой старухи был огражден хотя бы Поттер, а за Арчером, как надеялся зельевар, приглядит Виви, раз с мальчишкой иначе никак не договориться. В конце концов, эльф Поттера решился противостоять Василиску, а значит, и приглядеть за мелким паршивцем ему тоже будет под силу.

  


* * *

За окном монотонно барабанил дождь, ни в какую не желая прекращаться. Гарри со вздохом прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу и уставился на пустынную улицу. По грязно-серому асфальту текли потоки воды, унося за собой обломанные веточки и пожухшие листья. Картина была печальной и навевала сон, мальчик задумчиво зевнул и отступил на шаг от окна. Том уехал всего день назад, а Поттеру казалось, будто прошла уже целая вечность. Ему было скучно. Невыносимо, нестерпимо, нечеловечески скучно. Так скучно, что в пору было взвыть в пыльной тиши Снейповского дома, где по стенам растекались причудливые тени, а по полу ползли колючие сквозняки, словно зельевар привез их прямиком из подземелий Хогвартса. Старый особняк скрипел и стонал под порывами ветра, и Гарри начинало казаться, будто он остался один в целом мире в тёмном доме под проливным дождём.

— И так ещё целый месяц! — простонал мальчик, рухнув на диван в библиотеке. В воздух взвилось облако пыли, и молодой слизеринец недовольно чихнул, тряхнув головой. В эту секунду он понял, что если чем-нибудь срочно не займется, то сойдет с ума от тоски. А чем можно было заняться, сидя в библиотеке? Гарри побрел вдоль книжных полок, читая названия книг на корешках и прикидывая, чем бы ему себя развлечь. На глаза попалось какое-то пыльное издание и Поттер, не глядя на название, взял книгу в руки, раскрыв на первой попавшейся странице. Через мгновение он недовольно поморщился, обнаружив, что это всего лишь старый сборник чар по домоводству. Отбросив книгу в сторону, он возобновил поиски, пока его не посетила просто гениальная идея. Мальчик широко улыбнулся, поднимая со стола книгу по домоводству. Да. Возможно, это будет даже весело.

  


* * *

Этим же вечером Северус, заподозривший неладное в слишком тихом поведении Мальчика-Который-Ему-Надоел, выбрался из своей лаборатории, желая обойти с инспекцией свой дом, а по пути заглянуть на кухню, чтобы прихватить там чашечку чая. Каково же было удивление мастера зелий, когда вместо тихой, относительно уютной кухни он застал за дверью ураган локального масштаба. По воздуху туда-сюда скакали кастрюли, тряпки и ведра с водой, пара щёток самозабвенно натирала деревянный пол, изредка окунаясь в таз до краёв наполненный водой. С ловкостью, которой он от себя не ожидал, Северус успел увернуться от вереницы тарелок, прокладывающих себе путь от мойки до серванта. В общем и целом всё вокруг жужжало, гремело, булькало и звенело, создавая отвратительную какофонию режущих слух звуков. А посреди всего этого вертепа, верхом на стуле сидел довольный мальчишка, наблюдая за тем кошмаром, который устроил. Снейп быстро перешел из режима "очень удивлен" в режим "страшно взбешен", злобно уставившись на нарушителя спокойствия.

— Поттер! — рявкнул он, нависая над лохматым чудовищем. Монстр поднял на своего профессора большие зеленые глаза и ослепительно улыбнулся.

— О, сэр, вы освободились!

— Что, по-вашему, вы творите? — зашипел зельевар, окидывая кухню красноречивым взглядом.

— Ну, — мальчик почесал затылок, — я подумал, что не плохо бы потренироваться в магии, пока я здесь, — он глянул в сторону танцующей по столу тряпки, — а такой метод показался мне самым безопасным... в смысле разрушений, — он мило улыбнулся. Северус скрипнул зубами и снова осмотрел свою кухню. Вообще-то справедливости ради стоило заметить, что мальчишка умудрился одновременно поддерживать семь разных заклинаний, что было весьма неплохо для его возраста, только вот направление Поттер выбрал неверное.

— А что, практиковаться в магии обязательно посредством уборки? Ничего посложнее или хотя бы достойнее вы придумать не могли?

Гарри пожал плечами, глянув на выпорхнувшие из раковины чайные ложки.

— Ну, просто я искал что-нибудь несложное и наглядное, для тренировки невербальных заклинаний, профессор, а тут я нашел книгу с разными заклинаниями для домоводства и решил попробовать их, — обыденно признался он.

— Неверб... — Снейп осекся, пристально глядя на мальчика, — вы хотите сказать, что смогли с первого раза применить невербальное заклинание? — мальчишка кивнул, явно не понимая, что в этом такого, Северус чуть не захлебнулся собственной нелепой завистью.

Дурацкий паршивец умудрился с первого раза применить семь... СЕМЬ невербальных заклинаний. И более того, он ещё и смог удерживать их все одновременно! И это в тринадцать лет! Да на такое не каждый шестикурсник способен. Вот ведь идиотский ребенок! Сидит тут с постным видом, словно ничего особенного и не делал... Снейп пригляделся, может Поттер действительно думает, что в этом нет ничего странного?

Только вот Северус прекрасно знал, что для подобной магии требуется немалая концентрация, он сам смог сотворить невербальное заклинание только в четырнадцать, и то после миллиона попыток и триллиона потраченных нервов, а этот непостижимый щенок... Снейп попытался взять себя в руки.

— Что ж, Поттер, ваше рвение похвально, — нейтральным тоном сообщил он, — но для этого совершенно необязательно превращаться в домового эльфа, — профессор окинул кухонную утварь насмешливым взглядом и снова посмотрел на мальчишку. — Я жду, что вы закончите этот дурдом, — веско заметил он, — и последуете за мной, существует масса других заклинаний, на которых можно практиковаться.

Северус с ужасом следил, как в глазах мальчишки разгорается восторг вперемежку с абсурдным обожанием.

"Какого дьявола я вообще это делаю?" — мысленно вопрошал зельевар.

  


* * *

Как он того и боялся через пару дней депрессивный скучающий Гарри Поттер, лишенный компании лучшего друга, превратился в энергичного и сияющего Гарри Поттера, который внезапно стал самой яркой единицей в доме. Конечно, Снейп планировал суровый график занятий, чтобы выматывать мальчишку до полного изнеможения, но, во-первых, гиперактивный монстр никак не выматывался, а во-вторых, в процесс включился проклятый сентиментальный оборотень и весь его график полетел к чертям. Люпин, будь он проклят, превратил суровые будни Поттера в идиотический фейерверк, постоянно скрашивая каждое пояснение недалёкими, бездарными шуточками и отвратительно захваливая паршивца. Поттер сиял, как начищенный галеон. Снейп хотел, чтобы он страдал! Ну почему это человеческое недоразумение вместо этого радуется?

К моменту, когда наступило двадцатое августа, Снейп уже был на грани истерики, а Люпин чуть не тронулся от восторга, что сын драгоценного Джеймса Поттера такой одаренный ребенок. И вечно, ВЕЧНО сюсюкался с ним, словно у него других радостей не было. Поттер, конечно, наслаждался жизнью, как всегда ничего вокруг себя не замечая.

Когда мальчишка с оборотнем отправились на Косую Аллею, Северус позволил себе на мгновение блаженно прикрыть глаза. В доме вновь стало мирно, тихо и никаких назойливых детей! Снейп побродил по комнатам, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем и радуясь, что теперь он наконец-то принадлежит самому себе. Потом он выпил чашечку кофе и даже прикорнул в кресле с книгой, пока с ужасом не понял, что это бездейственное блуждание по комнатам и постукивание пальцами по подлокотнику кресла есть ни что иное, как нетерпеливое ожидание возвращения этого шумного чудовища.

Впервые в жизни мастер зелий захотел полностью стереть себе память.

  


* * *

А в это время на Косой Аллее разворачивалась целая трагедия. Конечно, не то чтобы она уже разворачивалась, да и трагедией её назвать можно было с натяжкой, но Гарри считал, что другого определения ситуации просто не существует.

Всё началось вполне себе мирно. Пока Ремус и Гарри ждали Арчера, они побродили по магазинам, даже съели по сдобному рогалику из лавочки «Волшебной выпечки Юджина», потом, наконец, появился Том и все втроем они отправились в книжный магазин за учебниками. Там, доведенный до нервного тика продавец, храбро стиснув зубы, направился к странному загону, подозрительно напоминающему клетку, где состоялась своеобразная баталия. Умудрившись выйти из неё победителем, потрепанный и, кажется, покусанный волшебник выдал Гарри кошмарного вида книгу, обросшую шерстью, и чуть не разрыдался от облегчения, узнав, что это пособие мальчикам нужно только в одном экземпляре. Чуть позднее реакция продавца стала понятна. При первой же попытке рассмотреть книгу повнимательнее, агрессивный образчик печатной продукции попытался отхватить Поттеру палец, после чего был безжалостно обмотан ремнём и погребен под стопкой других книг.

Время приближалось к полудню, и Ремус, сославшись на какие-то дела, деликатно растворился в толпе, договорившись встретиться с мальчиками через час у "Кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью". Напоследок он ободряюще хлопнул Гарри по плечу и зачем-то тихонько пожелал ему удачи. Мальчик проводил профессора озадаченным взглядом и тут же потащил Тома к магазинчику «Всё для квиддича», чтобы «посмотреть на новую метлу». Арчер, конечно, бурчал всю дорогу, но терпеливо снёс все восторженные охи и ахи лучшего друга, когда тот прилип к витрине, рассматривая выставленную там новинку.

— Вот это да, — щебетал Поттер, — ты посмотри, какое древко! И прутики такие гибкие! Спорим, на ней можно просто сумасшедшую скорость развивать!

Том вежливо зевнул, разглядывая каменную кладку фундамента и считая про себя секунды.

— Ох, а эта форма! Даже круче, чем у «Нимбуса»! Такая плавная! Том, ну посмотри же, разве ты не согласен?

Арчер смерил друга долгим взглядом, Гарри поник.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — забурчал он. — Это же последняя модель, на такой только профессиональные игроки летают!

— И всё же это ещё не повод, чтобы заливать слюнями витрину, — поморщился Том. — Ты похож на эпилептика во время припадка.

Гарри перестал восторженно подпрыгивать и открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную порцию обиженной брани, когда до них донёсся знакомый девичий голос.

— Гарри! — друзья обернулись, ища взглядом источник звука, краем уха Поттер расслышал, как Том пробормотал что-то вроде: «О нет, только не она!»

К ним торопливо подошла Гермиона, сияя радостной улыбкой. Гарри показалось, что за последний месяц она стала немного выше, почти поравнявшись в росте с ним. Пожалуй, она даже как-то по-другому выглядела. Длинные каштановые кудряшки были заплетены в косу, а привычной мантии Грейнджер предпочла маггловские джинсы и водолазку. Но гораздо больше внимания привлекал огромный рыжий кот с уродливой приплюснутой мордой, которого девочка заботливо прижимала к груди. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что Арчер отступил на полшага назад, явно прикидываясь, что его здесь нет, и почему-то побледнел.

— Привет, Гермиона, — Гарри приветливо кивнул ей, разглядывая кота, — а это...

— Это Живоглот, — гордо объявила девочка, ласково погладив кота по голове, — я купила его себе в подарок на день рождения, — она улыбнулась. — Вообще-то я сначала хотела купить сову, но когда я увидела Его в магазине, то поняла, что он куда лучше. Продавец сказал, что никто не хочет его покупать, это просто ужасно! Как можно не полюбить такого кота? Я решила забрать его к себе, ведь Глотику нужна семья.

— Э-э-э, — такую Гермиону Поттер видел впервые, до этого она казалась ему более... уравновешенной, — а почему Живоглот?

Она пожала плечами.

— Так его назвали в магазине, — объяснила гриффиндорка, — не менять же имя, к которому он привык. Правда, он очаровательный?

Поттер покосился на кота, зверюга вперилась в него крайне недружелюбным оранжевым взглядом и вроде как пристально его изучала. С минуту он размышлял над максимально честным ответом, пока, наконец, не определился.

— Вообще-то, он забавный, — сообщил парень, — никогда раньше таких больших котов не видел.

— Он наполовину Лазиль, — проворковала Гермиона, — и очень умный.

Кот, словно поняв её дословно, громко замурлыкал, Гарри нашел это весьма милым. А вот Том оставался подозрительно молчалив. Когда Гарри взглянул на друга, то обнаружил, что тот смотрит не на Гермиону, а на Живоглота, и выглядит при этом враждебным и напряженным. Это было странно. Гарри знал, что Арчер не жалует четвероногих, но обычно он предпочитал делать вид, что их нет, а не таращиться на них в таком ужасе. И чтобы это значило? Наконец Гермиона соизволила обратить внимание на Арчера.

— Привет, — сдержано поздоровалась она, Том взял себя в руки, холодно глянув на неё в ответ, и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут раздалось разъяренное шипение и все трое уставились на кота. Живоглот не сводил с Арчера агрессивного взгляда, продолжая угрожающе рычать.

— Какого чёрта? — вырвалось у Тома, когда он отступил ещё на шаг.

— Похоже, он понял, что ты не любишь кошек, — со вздохом заметил Гарри.

— Я требую, чтобы ты убрала Это, — высокомерно бросил Том, указывая на кота, Грейнджер тут же ощетинилась.

— С чего бы? Не моя вина, что Глотик чувствует, кому стоит доверять, а кому нет!

— Эта тварь опасна для людей, — презрительно выплюнул Том, — не думал, Грейнджер, что ты докатишься до такой безответственности по отношению к своим сокурсникам.

— Он не нападает на людей! — заспорила Гермиона и тут же глумливо усмехнулась, — Только на особо невыносимых выскочек.

— Этот конкретный «невыносимый выскочка» за секунду может превратить твоего любимца в подушечку для иголок, — прошипел Том, — так что иди-ка ты своей дорогой, Грейнджер.

— Вот ещё! — она гордо тряхнула головой. — Если тебе так надо, иди, забейся в какую-нибудь нору, а мы с Гарри договаривались встретиться!

Тут-то Поттер вдруг осознал, что эта «дружеская встреча» сейчас закончится кровопролитием, и вполне возможно, что прольётся именно его собственная кровь, потому что взгляд Арчера, острый как лезвие кинжала и чёрный как галактическая пустошь, впился в Гарри.

— Ты, — прошипел он, зеленоглазый слизеринец извиняюще улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Я тебе говорил.

— Ни черта ты мне не говорил! — рявкнул Том. — Ты идиотическое, лохматое...

— А в чём дело? — удивленно спросила Гермиона, переводя непонимающий взгляд с одного слизеринца на другого.

— Ни в чём, — быстро ответил Гарри, — а давно ты здесь?

— Чуть больше часа, — она продолжала изучать мальчишек настороженным взглядом, — родители ждут меня у книжного, я шла к ним, чтобы отдать Глотика, — она помолчала,. — А потом можно зайти за книгами.

— Мы. Уже. Всё. Купили, — процедил Том, пока Гарри не успел согласиться.

— О, — она на миг задумалась, — тогда, давайте встретимся у Фортескью? — предложила она. — Всегда хотела туда зайти.

Гарри быстро закивал, и Гермиона, поудобней перехватив своего ворчащего любимца, поспешила вверх по улице. Поттер остался наедине с лучшим другом, ожидая, что тот сейчас устроит ему разнос, но оказалось, вместо этого Том провожает Грейнджер задумчивым взглядом.

— Что такое? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Гарри, отмечая необычную реакцию друга, Том неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Что-то в ней не так, — протянул он.

— В ком?

Арчер со вздохом закатил глаза:

— В новой гоночной метле... да в Грейнджер! В ком ещё?

Гарри обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть Гермиону среди многочисленных ведьм и волшебников, но гриффиндорки с громадным рыжим котом на руках уже не было видно.

— А что в ней не так? — уточнил Гарри, подозревая, что он опять не заметил чего-то очевидного, к его удивлению Том покачал головой.

— Не знаю, — несколько раздраженно ответил друг, — просто она стала какой-то...

— Приятной? — с надеждой подсказал Гарри. — Симпатичной? Милой? Интересной?

— Странной, — твердо решил Арчер, — но всё такая же заноза.

— О, — плечи Гарри поникли, но тут он вдруг кое-что припомнил, и по его губам скользнула лукавая улыбка, — а ты не говорил мне раньше о своей забавной слабости, Том.

— Чего? — грубовато буркнул Арчер. — Какой ещё слабости?

— Я всё видел, — сладким голосом продолжал Поттер, — я видел, как ты смотрел на её кота, надо же, я бы никогда не подумал, что тебя можно в таком уличить.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь! — негодующе заявил Том. — Кончай этот спектакль, я ещё хотел купить новый котел.

— Ну да, ну да, — продолжал глумиться Гарри, поспешив за другом, который подозрительно быстро зашагал вперед. — Надо же, Том, — нагнав его, пропел Поттер, — а я всегда думал, что ты совершенно хладнокровный.

— Да что ты несешь? — разозлился друг, опалив идущего рядом зеленоглазого мальчишку гневным взглядом.

— О кошках, — мурлыкнул Гарри, — даже не представлял, что ты их...

— Заткнись!

— Боишься, — завершил свою мысль слизеринец, тут же удостоившись презрительного взгляда.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, какую чушь ты несешь? — осведомился Арчер.

— Не увиливай! Ты весь побледнел и трясся! — продолжал развлекаться Поттер.

— Я трясся от злости! — фыркнул друг.

— Том Арчер никогда не трясётся! — надменно продекламировал Гарри, Том узнал собственную цитату, отчего только сильнее рассердился.

— Ещё одна шуточка, и ты труп, — предупредил он.

— Совсем не страшно, — отмахнулся Гарри, — знаешь, трудно казаться угрожающим, когда ты смущен.

Арчер сощурился, глядя на лучшего друга тем самым опасным взглядом маньяка-убийцы.

— А что это ты так развеселился, позволь узнать? — вкрадчиво проговорил он. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я действительно не заметил твоего маленького спектакля.

— Какого ещё спектакля? — Гарри был так занят выдумыванием какого-нибудь шуточного стишка, что даже не понял о чём речь.

— О встрече с Грейнджер, — ласково сказал Том, — ты всё подстроил.

— Зачем мне это? — с поразительной искренностью спросил Поттер, и чуть было сам себе не поверил.

— Ты что-то задумал, — ответил Арчер, — я чувствую. И в этом определенно замешена наша мисс Я-Самая-Умная-Ученица-Хогвартса-За-Последние-Сто-Лет.

— Вот теперь это ТЫ говоришь ерунду, — твердо сказал Гарри, начиная нервничать, если Том его раскусит, то всё полетит коту под хвост.

— Итак, почему ты не сказал мне, что собрался с ней сегодня встретиться?

Гарри пару секунд мешкал с ответом и, наконец, выбрав нужную тактику, раздраженно фыркнул и насупился, словно признавая поражение.

— Ну ладно, ты ведь помнишь, мы поссорились перед каникулами? — Арчер кивнул, — Ну вот! — мальчик взмахнул руками, словно это могло что-либо объяснить, когда друг в ответ только нахмурился, Поттер закатил глаза,

— Да просто я хотел с ней увидеться! Убедиться, что она действительно на меня не злится... — тут он вдруг пришел к гениальной идее. — И тебе, между прочим, тоже стоило бы наладить с ней отношения.

Брови Арчера взлетели вверх.

— С какой стати?

— Она знает всю правду про тебя и про дневник, — авторитетно заявил Гарри, и заметив, как потемнело лицо друга, поспешил добавить. — Она сама всё вычислила и поделилась своими догадками со мной. Не будь мы друзьями, она сдала бы тебя с потрохами!

— Я не собираюсь пресмыкаться перед ней только потому, что она что-то там узнала, — зашипел Том. — Если ей так хочется...

— Да успокойся ты! — раздраженно перебил его Гарри. — Я же тебя не шантажирую, я говорю о благодарности.

— А? — Том недоуменно моргнул.

— У вас с ней натянутые отношения, — пояснил Гарри, — но она всё же никому не рассказала о тебе, с её стороны это очень благородно.

— Ну она же гриффиндорка, — закатил глаза Арчер, — благородство — это у них диагноз такой.

— Пусть, — легко согласился Поттер, — но ты же должен понимать, что её не нужно делать нашим врагом, Гермиона очень умная и это как минимум разумно... эм... дружить с ней.

Том с минуту молчал, изучая лицо лучшего друга.

— Так вот зачем ты всё это устроил, — медленно протянул он, — пытаешься наладить контакт?

— Не хочу с ней враждовать, — пожал плечами Поттер, радуясь, что друг пришел к ошибочным выводам, — я же не идиот, — он красноречиво усмехнулся, за что схлопотал подзатыльник.

— Эй! Не калечь меня! — нарочито обиженным тоном прогнусавил Гарри. — Меня нельзя калечить!

— Почему же? — насмешливо уточнил Том. — Плохо на репутации сказывается? Или на мозгах... при условии, что они у тебя есть, конечно.

Они уже подходили к магазину котлов, и тут Гарри остановился как вкопанный, глядя прямо перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами. Том тоже остановился, вопросительно взглянул на застывшего друга.

— Столбняк? — уточнил он, скрывая легкое беспокойство. Гарри выглядел очень странно, будто мгновение назад осознал нечто невероятное. — Эй! — Том помахал рукой перед глазами Поттера, тот моргнул, рассеяно глянув на друга. — Не выпадай из реальности без предупреждения, — парень внимательно разглядывал бледное лицо друга, — ты в порядке?

— Д-да, — запинаясь, ответил Поттер, запустив пальцы в волосы, — просто... — он выдохнул, — странное ощущение было...

— Это опять твоя магия? — теперь Том уже явно забеспокоился.

— Нет-нет, — Гарри поспешил его успокоить, даже головой замотал, — ничего такого, просто ерунда какая-то, — он смущенно рассмеялся и поспешил вперед. — Идем, глупо стоять тут посреди улицы с такими постными лицами.

Том недоверчиво нахмурился, но всё же последовал за другом.

  


* * *

Примерно полчаса спустя друзья сидели в кафе под цветастым навесом и оживленно обсуждали новый журнал по зельям, который Гарри умудрился выклянчить у продавца котлов.

— А я говорю тебе, это корица даёт такой эффект!

— И этот человек считает себя самым умным на планете! Это клевер, определенно только клевер!

— Да какой тут клевер, он вообще в этом случае не используется, определенно корица! Чабрец как минимум.

— Чабрец в сочетании с глазами лягушки даст фиолетовый оттенок, а здесь оранжевый!

— Какой это оранжевый, дальтоник несчастный, тоже мне, гений зельеварения!

— Эй, привет, о чём спор? — рядом с их столиком остановилась Гермиона, оба раздраженных подростка подняли головы, и девочка тут же заметила журнал. — О, волшебный кроссворд! — Гермиона села напротив и быстро прочитала вопрос. — Шалфей, — авторитетно сообщила она, и тут же в неё впилась пара опасно горящих взглядов.

Через минуту за столом кричало, ругалось и спорило уже трое подростков, на которых заинтересованно косилось все больше народу. Вот тут-то Поттер и решил, что назвать случившийся дурдом можно только трагедией, потому что к тому моменту, когда в кафе подоспел Люпин, Гарри и Том готовы были придушить друг друга, а Грейнджер бы с радостью добила того, кто останется. Ситуация была взрывоопасная.

Заметив шумящих детей, Ремус подошел ближе, пытаясь определить, как бы утихомирить ребят, пока владелец кафе не выгнал их на улицу, но заметив причину спора, быстро успокоился и подсел за столик, пододвигая к себе журнал. С минуту он вчитывался в текст и, наконец, тихо рассмеялся. За столом внезапно наступила звенящая тишина, и оборотень неуютно поежился, ощутив на себе три морозных взгляда.

— Добрый день, профессор, — подала голос вежливая Гермиона. — Вас что-то рассмешило, сэр?

— Так, мелочи, — пожал плечами Люпин, — добрый день, мисс Грейнджер.

— Сэр, вы знаете ответ? — напористо спросил Поттер, не особенно терзаясь вопросами приличия.

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся оборотень, — есть один человек, который знает это зелье в совершенстве.

— О, пожалуйста, можно у него спросить? — взмолилась Гермиона.

— Конечно, думаю, профессор Снейп найдет беседу об этом зелье весьма интересной, — деликатно заметил Люпин, гриффиндорка поперхнулась.

— Профессор Снейп? — жалобно уточнила она.

— Вот круто! — воскликнул Гарри. — Как приеду, обязательно узнаю!

— И конечно же ты расскажешь потом мне, — процедил раздраженный Арчер, который, похоже, впервые пожалел, что не остался у Снейпа.

— Может быть, — мурлыкнул Гарри, — а может быть и нет...

— Гарри, — прошипел Том, — я тебя сейчас прибью.

— Я тебе помогу, — кивнула Гермиона.

Оба опасно засопели, Гарри чуть не рассмеялся от восторга. У него получалось! Вот они уже объединились против общего врага, прекрасно же! Тут мальчик немного успокоился.

"Только надо бы переключить их внимание на какого-нибудь другого врага, а то, не ровен час, они меня действительно прикончат", — подумал он.

— Профессор Люпин, — обратился к старшему волшебнику подросток, — а почему вы нам не скажете?

— Думаю, профессор Снейп справится с разъяснением куда луче, — уклончиво ответил Ремус.

Трое учеников приуныли, Люпин, воспользовавшись заминкой, аккуратно закрыл журнал и убрал от греха подальше.

— Ну а что же вы ничего не едите? — спросил он. — Тут подают чудесное мороженное, и чай у Фортескью восхитительный.

Гарри и Том переглянулись.

— Да мы забыли....

Заметив, что компания за восьмым столиком, наконец, утихомирилась, владелец кафе отправил к ним официанта и уже через десять минут все четверо наслаждались разноцветными шариками мороженого в вафельных стаканчиках и болтали о всякой ерунде вроде новой метлы и "Чудовищной книге о чудовищах", которую приобрели в книжном Гарри и Гермиона. Почти три часа спустя, перепробовав все возможные сорта мороженого, счастливые и умиротворенные подростки и их профессор ЗОТИ расплатились за десерт и покинули кафе. По дороге они зашли в несколько магазинов, докупив разные школьные мелочи вроде чернил и перьев, проводили Тома до поворота к магазинчику Хельги, передали Гермиону с рук на руки родителям и поспешили домой к Снейпу, а там, со словами: "Где, Мордред вас раздери, вы шлялись столько времени?" — их встречал раздраженный профессор зелий. Всё было просто чудесно.

Этим же вечером, Гарри решился подойти к своему декану с журналом по зельеварению. Завуалировав тихим голосом и скромным взглядом зверский информационный голод, мальчик сунул в руки зельевара журнал и уставился на него большими вопрошающими глазами. С минуту Снейп молчал, читая задания, потом явно боролся с какой-то внутренней смутой и, наконец, ответил:

— Пыльца.

— Что?

— Пыльца Актиас Луны, — закатил глаза зельевар.

— А что это? — тупо спросил юный эрудит.

— Это, Поттер, бабочка, — с трудом сохраняя спокойствие, пояснил профессор.

— Но вопрос был про название травы, — жалобно пискнул Гарри.

— Во-первых, эти кроссворды составляют неграмотные идиоты, а во-вторых, Поттер, кто вам сказал, что Saturniidae это трава?

— Так похоже ведь, — загнусавил подросток, — тоже ведь на латыни.

Северус глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Чтобы вы знали, это семейство чешуекрылых, — саркастично сообщил профессор. — А теперь идите отсюда, Поттер, пока я не решил, что я переоцениваю ваши знания по зельям и ваш интеллект.

Гарри кивнул и понуро поплелся к выходу.

— Сэр, — он остановился на пороге, — а как вы поняли?

Зельевар смерил мальчишку угрюмым взглядом.

— Я разработал это зелье.

— О-о-о, — мальчишка восторженно округлил глаза, — это потрясно, сэр.

— Избавьте меня от своих словечек, Поттер, — заворчал зельевар, отмахиваясь от Гарри, как от назойливого насекомого. Но он не мог отрицать, что искреннее восхищение мальчика отозвалось в душе совершенно необъяснимым теплом. Только с чего бы?


	6. И снова осень

Сентябрь, крадучись, подобрался к дверям Снейпа, опустившись на крыльцо одиноким желтым листочком. Серые тучи разбрелись в стороны, и дождь приостановился, впервые за лето, явив миру солнце. Ветер покачивал невысокие деревца, выстроившиеся вдоль улицы неровными рядками, и стучался в окно спальни искривленной коричневой веткой. А за окном, со скоростью небольшого смерча носился тринадцатилетний мальчишка, пытаясь сообразить, что он уже положил в чемодан, а что оставил в шкафу или тумбочке. Следом за ним, как преданная собачонка, скакал зачарованный школьный сундук, в которой мальчик периодически бросал мелкие вещицы. Если бы магглы увидели подобное представление, то они наверняка бы удивились, но для магглов окна дома оставались пусты и безжизненны круглый год, словно здесь никто вовсе и не жил.

Профессор Снейп настоял на том, чтобы Гарри ехал с однокурсниками в поезде, сообщив, что от гиперактивных идиотских детей у него мигрень, к тому же, если Поттер потащиться за ним через камин, то он, со своими талантами, вполне может поставить под угрозу существование всех каминных сетей магического мира в принципе. На обиженный скулеж мальчишки, Северус только отмахнулся, а Ремус со свойственной ему доброжелательностью предположил, что если следовать логике зельевара, то путешествие на поезде поставит под угрозу других пассажиров, и в таком случае более гуманным было бы пожертвовать каминными сетями. Тогда Снейп ответил, что в Хогвартс-Экспрессе взрывоопасность Поттера разбавляется другими мелкими идиотами, и начавшийся было нелепый спор сошел на нет. И вот теперь Гарри, то и дело поглядывая на часы, судорожно пытался вспомнить, что из вещей он мог забыть. В дверь постучали, и на пороге показался Люпин.

— Как успехи? — он оглядел царящий внутри бардак и поднял брови. — Гарри, мы так опоздаем...

— Я почти всё! — Гарри вылетел из ванной, в одной руке у него была зубная щётка, а в другой волшебная палочка, с помощью которой он левитировал свой чемодан. Ремус покачал головой.

— У нас двадцать минут, постарайся ничего не забыть, — ещё раз окинув веселым взглядом руины спальни, профессор тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, радуясь, что Северус не заглядывает в комнату к мальчику, иначе до Хогвартс-Экспресса Гарри бы не дожил.

Наконец вещи были собраны, чемодан закрыт, Хедвиг посажена в клетку, а Поттер одет как подобает волшебнику, а не как "чучело огородное", если верить комментариям Снейпа. Гарри и Ремус вышли на крыльцо, после чего старший волшебник положил руку на плечо слизеринца и оба с хлопком исчезли. Снейп позволил себе выдохнуть. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что чёртов поезд не сойдет с рельс и не улетит со всеми учениками в какую-нибудь кошмарную пропасть. Осознав, о чём он вообще думает, а заодно припомнив, что никаких «кошмарных пропастей» на маршруте Хогвартс-Экспресса нет, и не было, мастер зелий скривился и отправился пить успокоительный настой. Дурацкий Поттер вечно портит ему нервы!

  


* * *

На платформе 9 и 3/4 Гарри встретился с Томом, и к поезду они отправились уже вдвоем, если не считать сопровождающего их профессора ЗОТИ, конечно. В поисках свободного купе ребята обошли половину вагонов, попутно поболтав со всеми знакомыми, пока, наконец, не расположились в предпоследнем купе. Ремус предоставил учеников самим себе и отправился в головной вагон, где ехали сопровождающие преподаватели. Гарри и Том отсутствия учителя не заметили, захваченные обсуждением своих каникул и накопившихся по этому поводу планов на грядущий год. Поезд тронулся, оставляя позади серый Лондон, и друзья обменялись счастливыми взглядами — они снова ехали в Хогвартс.

— Кстати, — Гарри развернул третью по счету шоколадную лягушку, — ты знал, что Снейп Пожиратель Смерти?

Том поднял голову, отрываясь от чтения Ежедневного Пророка, и задумчиво взглянул на друга.

— Ну, можно было догадаться, — сообщил он, — тебя это беспокоит?

Поттер неопределенно пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну, без интереса разглядывая скользящий за стеклом пейзаж.

— Не то чтобы беспокоит, — наконец, протянул он, — просто любопытно, почему такой как Снейп решил поддерживать Волдеморта.

Том фыркнул.

— Жажда власти, жажда силы, врожденная жестокость, ненависть к магглам, восхищение могуществом Тёмного Лорда, желание круто повернуть свою жизнь, неспособность принимать самостоятельные решения, — он хмыкнул, — политические убеждения. Вариантов полно, выбирай, какой нравится больше.

— Хм... — Гарри почесал нос, хмуря брови, — и всё равно здесь что-то ещё, — пробормотал он. — Не верю я, что Снейпом двигала жестокость или алчность, он не похож на такого человека, а стать Пожирателем только из-за преклонения перед Тёмным Лордом — глупость несусветная, должен быть мотив.

— Ты удивишься, узнав, что многие волшебники присоединились к Тёмному Лорду только по этой несусветно глупой причине... без всякого мотива, — насмешливо сообщил Том, Гарри презрительно фыркнул.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — протянул он, — но почему профессор Снейп? Мне очень хочется знать.

— Так спроси у него, — флегматично предложил Том, всем своим видом показывая, что тема разговора ему наскучила, Гарри благоразумно промолчал.

Вскоре к друзьям в купе начали заходить гости и уже через полчаса ребята болтали со своими сокурсниками обо всём на свете, поедали сладости и обменивались забавными историями. Время летело незаметно и за окном уже начало смеркаться, когда Хогвартс-Экспресс замедлил ход. В купе к тому времени оставались только Гарри, Том и Блэйз, который вот уже полчаса собирался уходить, но сладости всё не кончались. Остальные, не спеша, разошлись по своим купе, чтобы переодеться и, возможно, немного подремать. Когда поезд практически остановился, мальчики недоуменно переглянулись.

— Мы что, уже приехали? — шутливо полюбопытствовал Забини.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы раньше нас высаживали посреди поля, — заметил Том, глядя на сумеречный пейзаж за окном.

Наконец, со свистом, отдаленно похожим на усталый вздох, Хогвартс-Экспресс выпустил из трубы облако пара, и, вздрогнув в последний раз, остановился. В поезде повисла абсолютная тишина. Ученики недоуменно переглядывались и поглядывали в окна, пытаясь понять, почему они остановились. Спустя минуту всеобщего недоумения, во всём поезде погас свет, и тогда звенящая тишина сменилась удивленными вскриками и испуганными возгласами. Начали открываться двери купе, студенты выглядывали в коридор, переговаривались с ребятами из соседних купе, кто-то из старост отправился в головной вагон, чтобы позвать сопровождающих профессоров и выяснить, что происходит, но почему-то, несмотря на все разговоры, передвижения и звуки открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей купе, Гарри казалось, будто вокруг стоит оглушительная тишина. Медленно и неотвратимо в поезд начал заползать зимний холод, Том и Гарри вопросительно переглянулись.

— Почему так холодно? — Поттер обхватил себя руками за плечи.

Блэйз выдохнул облачко пара, в панике шаря глазами по купе, словно в поисках укрытия, Арчер напряженно разглядывал дверь, определенно ожидая вторжения, Гарри почувствовал, как в груди ледяной змеёй сворачивается страх. Что-то происходило. Что-то очень плохое. Каждый вдох отдавался болью в груди, сначала слабой, потом сильнее, будто воздух наполнился крошечными иглами. Гарри с шипением втянул воздух, сквозь сжатые зубы, неосознанно прижимая руку к груди. Ему казалось, что магия в нем кристаллизуется и замерзает, а следом за ней льдом покрываются сердце и вены, мышцы, сосуды, легкие. Кровь становится вязкой и холодной, густой и почти неподвижной, биение сердца и пульс замедляются. Голову обхватил холодный обруч боли. На какую-то секунду мальчику показалось, что он умирает, но тут на плечо легла чья-то рука и холод немного отступил.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри обнаружил, что рядом с ним сидит Том, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Не знаю, — выдохнул Поттер и прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то ещё, щелкнул замок, и дверь плавно отъехала в сторону. В проходе стояла высокая фигура, с ног до головы закутанная в черный балахон. Незнакомец ничего не говорил и не шевелился, но отчего-то сразу становилось понятно, что это не человек. Оно принесло с собой холод, страх и боль, ни одно живое создание не способно было опутать всё вокруг такой плотной паутиной из отчаяния и горя. Лица видно не было, но из под капюшона доносились сиплые свистящие вздохи, словно существо страдало кошмарными приступами астмы.

С его появлением боль усилилась, Гарри обхватил голову руками, стараясь не закричать, Том, плотно сжав губы, выхватил волшебную палочку и направил её на незваного гостя.

— Что это за тварь? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он, чувствуя, как сознание заволакивает отвратительное чувство липкого страха.

— Это дементор, — глухо ответил Блэйз, вжимаясь в спинку сиденья, — страж Азкабана.

— Ну да, — слабо отозвался Арчер, — я так и подумал.

Гарри не отрываясь, смотрел на существо, застывшее в дверном проёме, оно со свистом втягивало в себя воздух, но казалось, что вместе с ним оно высасывает из помещения всё тепло и счастье, порождая в сознании пугающие образы и воспоминания, которые Гарри так старательно пытался забыть: Том, истекающий кровью в Запретном лесу, кровь лучшего друга на руках Гарри, кровь на белом снегу, всепоглощающий ужас, страх, граничащий с безумием и где-то далеко, так далеко, что разобрать не возможно ни слова, отчаянно кричит и плачет женщина. В какой-то миг дикий калейдоскоп воспоминаний затмила собой знакомая боль, рвущейся на свободу магии, но сейчас Гарри казалось, что магию вырывают из него насильно, и тело отчаянно противится этому. Слизеринец испугался, что через мгновение неуправляемая стихия вырвется на свободу, он хотел открыть рот, закричать, предупредить Тома и Блэйза, чтобы они уходили, но не смог пошевелиться, боль скрутила каждую мышцу. Мысли стали вязкими и неповоротливыми, а мир вокруг заволок бархатный полог тьмы.

Гарри уже не видел, как Том, продолжая сжимать в руке волшебную палочку, отступил назад, задыхаясь от переполнившего его ужаса, как Блэйз со стоном закрыл лицо руками, и, наконец, как купе озарил ослепительно яркий свет. Существо отшатнулось в сторону, словно свет причинил ему боль, и поспешило убраться прочь, после чего в купе влетел перепуганный Ремус Люпин с палочкой наизготовку. Том и Блэйз подскочили от неожиданности и одновременно заговорили, кинувшись навстречу учителю. Пару мгновений профессор тщетно пытался вникнуть в суть происходящего, пока, наконец, не поднял руки ладонями вверх, призывая обоих подростков замолчать. Том соображал быстрее и тут же закрыл рот, нетерпеливо закусив губу, Забини успел выпалить на автомате еще половину предложения, прежде чем понял, что к чему, и затих. Ремус позволил себе перевести дыхание, и собрался было что-то спросить, но тут Арчер, всё так же не говоря ни слова, посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Люпин проследил за его взглядом и только сейчас заметил третьего ученика, про которого в общем переполохе все успели забыть.

Гарри лежал на сиденье, обхватив голову руками и сжав зубы. Он не проронил ни звука, но его тело было напряжено до дрожи, словно он испытывал сильную боль. Ремус торопливо подошел к нему и присел на корточки, вглядываясь в побелевшее лицо.

— Гарри, — профессор осторожно коснулся плеча слизеринца и тот, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза, уставившись на волшебника диким взглядом.

— Уйдите, — прохрипел он.

— Гарри...

— Уйдите! — крикнул подросток и крепко зажмурился, Люпин обеспокоенно посмотрел на Арчера, стоящего рядом.

— Что произошло?

— Не знаю, — мрачно ответил Том, — он вдруг закричал и... — мальчик сокрушенно покачал головой. — Что оно с ним сделало?

Люпин промолчал, растеряно глядя на Поттера.

— Дементор, он... приближался к Гарри?

— Нет, — подал голос позеленевший Забини, — оно... стояло в проходе и... и... и всё.

— Что с Гарри? — настойчиво спросил Том, замечая, что лучшего друга по-прежнему сильно трясёт. Арчер и сам дрожал с ног до головы после визита твари из ночных кошмаров, но с Поттером явно происходило что-то ещё.

— Я... дементоры способны вызвать разные реакции у человека...

— И что? — раздраженно спросил Том. — Ждать теперь пока он сам очнётся? Должно же быть лекарство!

— Признаться, я раньше не сталкивался с подобной...

— Ему же больно! — не выдержав, крикнул Арчер. — Сделайте что-нибудь, профессор, — последнее слово он выделил особенно веско.

— Гарри, — Ремус снова попробовал позвать мальчика, коснувшись его плеча, тот зашипел и вздрогнул, будто прикосновения причиняли ему боль. Волшебник поднялся на ноги и взмахнул палочкой, произнося диагностическое заклинание. В воздухе возник пергамент, на котором быстро появлялся текст. Некоторое время профессор вчитывался в результаты, после чего заметно побледнел.

— Мерлин...

— Что? Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросил Том.

— Выйдите, — велел Ремус.

— Что?

— Выходите из купе, живо! — оба слизеринца нехотя повиновались.

В коридоре, привлеченные общей суматохой, вокруг предпоследнего купе начали собираться перепуганные ученики, перешептываясь и пытаясь заглянуть внутрь. Том раздраженно оттеснил особо любопытных от двери и плотно её закрыл, привалившись к ней спиной. Забини, нехарактерно нервный, замер рядом, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. К ним пробился Драко.

— Видели ту тварь? — от волнения Малфой забыл все свои высокомерные замашки. — Оно прошло мимо нашего окна, — благородный наследник чистокровного рода издал совершенно неблагородное кряканье, — чертовы дементоры!

— Угу, — отвлеченно протянул Том, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Дьявол! Если бы отец узнал, что устроили эти министерские кретины, он бы... — тут Драко заметил общее напряжение и занервничал пуще прежнего. — Что-то случилось?

— Пока сами не знаем, — уклончиво ответил Блэйз, понимая, что вокруг слишком много благодарных слушателей.

— А Поттер где?

Арчер молча вперил в блондина тяжелый взгляд.

— И что, по-твоему, это должно... — Малфой оглядел собравшихся вокруг студентов с других факультетов, оценил угнетающий вид Тома, и в его серых глазах, наконец, зажглось понимание, — ну неважно.

— Дошло, наконец, — фыркнул Блэйз.

За дверью было подозрительно тихо. На мгновение Арчеру, который стоял, привалившись к ней спиной, показалось, будто что-то с силой ударилось об неё с той стороны, но всё быстро прекратилось и Том так и не смог определить, что это было. Осознание собственного бессилия и неспособности помочь лучшему другу, как обычно вылились в сильнейшее раздражение. Арчер нетерпеливо передернул плечами и круто развернулся, оказавшись лицом к двери.

— Что, чёрт побери, там... — собираясь её открыть, начал говорить он, но тут дверь сама отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился Люпин. Заметив Тома, он жестом велел ему заходить внутрь, после чего попросил Блэйза и Малфоя подождать в другом купе. Слизеринцы вроде бы начали что-то отвечать, даже спорить, но Арчер их уже не слушал. Когда Ремус отступил в сторону, подросток торопливо прошел мимо него в купе и замер, удивленно моргая. Маленький столик, обычно привинченный к стенке вагона, был вырван с корнем и искорежен до неузнаваемости, Гарри, вполне очнувшийся, сидел там же, где Арчер его оставил, и прижимал к носу белый платок, выглядел он как привидение, но определенно был жив.

— Ты как? — Том осторожно обошел искореженный столик и сел рядом с другом, тот покрутил в воздухе свободной рукой, словно говоря "Так себе". — Стихийный выброс?

— Угу, — пробормотал он из-за платка, — очень странный.

Рядом возник Люпин, протягивая обоим мальчикам по плитке шоколада. Гарри без единого вопроса принял угощение и тут же сунул себе в рот. Том с некоторым недоумением уставился на шоколад.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — деликатно ответил он.

— Нужно, — Люпин улыбнулся, — поможет прийти в себя после визита дементора.

Арчер недоверчиво изогнул бровь, но всё же взял шоколад и нехотя откусил кусочек, к своему удивлению, он тут же почувствовал, как его отпускают остатки липкого страха, а самочувствие заметно улучшается.

— Спасибо.

— Ну, Гарри, как ты? — доброжелательно улыбался Люпин, хотя Том видел беспокойство в карих глазах профессора.

— Уже лучше, спасибо, сэр, — мальчик отнял от лица руку, в которой держал платок и поспешно сунул его в карман, Том успел заметить небольшое алое пятно на светлой ткани и нахмурился. Раньше, после стихийных выбросов, кровь носом у Гарри не шла.

— А выглядишь ты всё так же паршиво, — скептично отметил лучший друг, Поттер устало улыбнулся, но в зелёных глазах царила пустота, словно из него выкачали все чувства разом.

— Просто нужно поспать, — вяло пробормотал слизеринец, — и никаких проблем.

— Так на него повлиял дементор? — понимая, что лучший друг опять затеял свою любимую игру "Со мной всё хорошо, я просто при смерти", Том решил добиться какого-нибудь ответа от профессора, пытаясь понять, что же на самом деле происходит с Гарри.

— Думаю, что да.

— Они так на всех влияют?

— Нет, подобного я раньше не видел, — со вздохом признался Ремус, — предполагаю, что вместе с чувствами дементор тянул из него магию, что вызвало стихийный выброс, но это... ненормально...

— Сэр, я вообще ненормальный, — уныло заметил Поттер, — не думаю, что вы открыли что-то новое.

— В любом случае, мадам Помфри стоит тебя осмотреть, как только мы доберемся до школы.

— В больничное крыло в первый же день?! О нет, сэр, пожалуйста! Это кошмар! — заныл подросток.

— Гарри, в этом году дементоры будут патрулировать Хогвартс, — жестко сказал Люпин, — и нам нужно понять, почему они так на тебя действуют...

— Пока ты жив, — "ласково" добавил от себя Том, Поттер поморщился, но тут же подскочил.

— Дементоры в Хогвартсе?! Весь год?!

Том закатил глаза. Ну вот, как обычно, больше внимания Гарри уделяет всякой ерунде, а не своему здоровью.

— В Министерстве подозревают, что... беглый преступник может отправиться в Хогвартс, дементоры направлены туда, чтобы выследить его.

Гарри застонал.

— Вот кошмар.

— Чем от них можно защититься? — спросил практичный Том.

— Обычные чары на них не подействуют, их невозможно убить или ранить, только отпугнуть, для этого можно использовать заклинание Патронуса.

Том кивнул и, задумчиво закусив губу, впал в глубокое молчание.

За всеми этими разговорами они не заметили, как поезд снова тронулся в путь. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Гарри спал, как убитый, Ремус заглядывал к мальчикам пару раз, справляясь о здоровье Поттера, и Арчер каждый раз отвечал, что будить его пока не будет. Кроме профессора Том в купе больше никого не пускал, односложно отвечая на все вопросы интересующихся, что это их не касается.

К тому моменту как Хогвартс-Экспресс, наконец, прибыл в Хогсмид, Арчеру так надоели постоянные посетители, что он просто напросто заперся в купе вместе с Гарри и терпеливо ждал, пока все ученики покинут поезд. Только после этого он с некоторым недоверием передал лучшего друга с рук на руки Люпину, который собирался доставить его в лазарет, не привлекая внимания других учеников. Профессор ЗОТИ повел Поттера в сторону стоящей поодаль кареты для учителей, возле которой стоял еще один волшебник, явно дожидаясь своих попутчиков. Пару минут Арчер разглядывал незнакомца, пытаясь сообразить, кто это такой, но на улице было слишком темно, так что слизеринец даже лица его толком разглядеть не смог. В конце концов, Том решил, что это, скорее всего кто-то из персонала школы, сопровождающий учеников вместе с Люпином и, потеряв к нему всякий интерес, поспешил к последней карете, которая дожидалась его у платформы. В карете, помимо Тома, оказалось еще двое студентов: дерганый мальчишка с волшебным фотоаппаратом, который всю дорогу с подозрением таращился то на Тома, то на нашивку с гербом Слизерина на его мантии, и девчонка с длинными светлыми волосами, давно нуждающимися в расческе, которая лишь раз обратила на Арчера затуманенный безмятежный взгляд и без всякого выражения посоветовала ему остерегаться нарглов, после чего отвернулась к окну и больше не произнесла ни слова. Арчеру оставалось только догадываться, кто к чёрту такие эти нарглы. Новый учебный год в Хогвартсе как обычно начинался очень странно.

  


* * *

Провозившись со старостами и первокурсниками больше обычного, Снейп добрался до больничного крыла только к полуночи, мысленно проклиная этих тупоумных детей, которые даже кровать себе без постороннего вмешательства выбрать не могут. В итоге декан Слизерина ворвался во владения мадам Помфри в прескверном настроении и за неимением другого козла отпущения тут же накинулся на Люпина, который без дела слонялся по лазарету. Минут пятнадцать он пытался вытрясти из пустоголового оборотня все подробности случившегося с Поттером, пока, наконец,тне удовлетворился полученной информацией. Только после этого он решился пристать к Поппи.

— Магическое истощение, — вздохнула медсестра, — как обычно. Хорошо ещё Ремус сумел направить магию Гарри на конкретный предмет, иначе могли пострадать другие студенты. Только я никогда не слышала, чтобы дементор вызывал такую реакцию. Эти существа влияют на эмоции, а не на магию.

— Только если его магия и чувства не переплетены между собой, — заметил Северус.

— Они всегда переплетены, — отмахнулась от него Поппи, — но существует тончайшая грань, не позволяющая им слиться воедино, потому что в противном случае...

Она так надолго замолчала, что зельевар занервничал.

— В противном случае?..

— Это просто невозможно, — твердо сказала женщина, — нужно искать другое объяснение.

— Так и что ты предлагаешь сейчас? — ворчливо уточнил профессор.

— Ничего, — она вздохнула, — пусть мальчик отдохнёт и придет в себя. Мы в любом случае проведем обследование в этом году, но сначала придется подождать, пока Гарри восстановится.

— Вы будете ждать чертовски долго, учитывая, что вокруг школы бродят дементоры, — язвительно сообщил Северус, — ведь состояние Поттера напрямую зависит от их вмешательства.

— Давай не будем загадывать наперед, — устало сказала медсестра, — директор обещал, что дементоры не двинутся дальше границ школы, и если Гарри сам к ним не приблизится, угрожать ему они не будут.

Снейп решил не комментировать её последние слова. Поттер, который не лезет на рожон, это мёртвый Поттер, а значит одному конкретному декану придется следить за паршивцем, чтобы тот не попытался пойти поближе посмотреть на дементоров.

Оставшись в одиночестве возле кровати Гарри, зельевар ещё какое-то время наблюдал за спящим мальчиком, объясняя себе такую тошнотворную сентиментальность желанием убедиться, что Поттер не при смерти и завтра как миленький явится на занятия. Потом, воровато покосившись по сторонам, самый бессердечный профессор Хогвартса осторожно сдвинул длинную, неровно подстриженную челку со лба мальчика и положил руку ему на лоб, проверяя, не спал ли жар. Кожа под прохладной ладонью зельевара оказалась влажной и горячей, Северус обеспокоенно нахмурился, разглядывая бледное худое лицо спящего подростка.

— Для спасителя волшебного мира ты слишком хлипкий, Поттер, — тихо проворчал профессор, после чего опомнился, поспешно отступил на шаг от кровати, и, приняв независимо-презрительное выражение лица, покинул больничное крыло.

  


* * *

Как он попал в лазарет, Гарри помнил плохо, просто в какой-то момент жесткое сиденье в поезде сменилось мягкой кроватью, а со всех сторон его обступила тишина. Некоторое время Гарри слышались чьи-то голоса. Мальчику казалось, будто он раскачивается на огромных качелях, а переговаривающиеся между собой люди оказываются то совсем рядом, то где-то очень далеко, и совершенно невозможно разобрать, о чем они говорят. На мгновение ему почудилось, словно кто-то осторожно коснулся прохладной ладонью его лба, но это ощущение быстро исчезло, и юный волшебник позволил себе провалиться в абсолютную тишину.

Из под опеки мадам Помфри Гарри удалось сбежать уже утром. Клятвенно пообещав строгой медсестре не перенапрягаться и усиленно беречь себя, мальчик отправился прямиком в Большой Зал, успев к самому началу завтрака. Сперва он, конечно, нервничал, опасаясь бесчисленных вопросов, но оказалось, что о происшествии с дементором знают лишь Том, Драко и Блэйз. Остальные слизеринцы, не говоря уже о других факультетах, даже не подозревали, что Гарри провел ночь в лазарете. Конечно, ещё оставался Маркус Флинт, который на правах старосты был в курсе всех событий, но он предпочитал орать и ругаться, а не сплетничать, поэтому новости о Поттере Маркус оставил при себе и лишь недобро покосился на своего ловца, когда тот уселся напротив него за стол. Гарри даже удивился, он-то воображал, что Флинт будет вопить, требуя сейчас же объяснить ему, что, чёрт возьми, опять произошло и не повлияет ли это на тренировки, но тот лишь хладнокровно отмалчивался.

«Копит силы, — наконец понял парень, понаблюдав за капитаном команды, — и ждет подходящего момента».

Завтрак уже подходил к концу, когда возле слизеринского стола мрачной тенью вырос профессор зелий, раздал всем расписание занятий, смерил Поттера колючим взглядом и направился к выходу из Большого Зала, попутно распугав стайку гриффиндорских первокурсников. Все начали разбредаться кто куда, пытаясь сообразить, как бы не уснуть в первый учебный день, а Гарри недоуменно таращился вслед своему декану.

— Надо же, — удивленно протянул он, — даже ехидствовать не стал.

— По поводу? — скучающе поинтересовался Арчер, поднимаясь со скамейки.

— А что, Снейпу нужен повод чтобы ехидствовать? — Гарри тоже поднялся на ноги и весело глянул на друга, тот ответил ему насмешливым взглядом. Продолжая обмениваться язвительными комментариями, подростки поспешили в подземелья, чтобы взять необходимые учебники, впереди был первый учебный день, и опаздывать ни у кого желания не возникало... По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что за предмет у них стоит первой парой.

— Бинс, — презрительно выплюнул Том, когда они с Гарри шли по коридору в сторону кабинета истории магии. — В первый же день. Утром. Да они издеваются!

— Зато можно подремать, — философски заметил Поттер, витая где-то в своих мыслях, — как раз к рунам высыпаться будем.

— Кому-то давно пора изгнать это унылое привидение, и взять нормального преподавателя, — продолжал ворчать Арчер. — Сколько можно слушать о восстаниях и истории Хогвартса? Я эту чушь наизусть знаю. Какой-то бездумный замкнутый круг.

Гарри на ворчание друга внимания почти не обращал, зная, что Том по утрам почти всегда ворчит. Хотя последнее его замечание было справедливым, Поттер и сам частенько задумывался, почему директор не наймет нормального преподавателя. Честное слово! Эти чистокровные гении даже не знают собственную историю! Во-первых, основываясь на почерпнутой за последние два года информации из лекций Бинса, можно было предположить, что маги живут и жили только на территории Великобритании, а во-вторых, что единственным ярким событием в их истории было восстание гоблинов. Ни политики, ни культуры, ни эпох, ни правителей, ни-че-го. Разве не странно? В книгах информация казалась отрывочной и не полной, словно никому и в голову не приходило записывать минувшие события, оставляя эту память следующим поколениям. Все, на что их хватало, это сноски на великих/выдающихся/знатных/чистокровных волшебников, которые чем-то отличились в том или ином веке, к примеру, изобрели снитч. Вот важность-то! Гарри, конечно, любил квиддич, но почему же истории какой-то волшебной игры уделялось куда больше внимания, чем истории целой страны? Поттер не понимал такого отношения к прошлому и пытался найти этому хоть какое-то объяснение. Пока безуспешно. Правда Гарри очень надеялся, что среди бесчисленных фолиантов в библиотеке Слизерина они с Томом смогут найти хоть какой-нибудь исторический труд. Впрочем, если после Салазара туда никто не заходил, то предположительно хранящиеся там исторические свитки все равно не покроют грандиозный пробел в магической истории.

Весь урок Поттер фантазировал, как найдет бесценные крупицы информации на пожелтевших от времени страницах тысячелетних книг и рисовал какие-то закорючки на полях тетради. Том рядом с ним сидел, подперев голову рукой, и, не скрываясь, читал учебник по чарам, которые стояли следующим предметом в расписании. Послышался тихий смешок и шепот, Гарри искоса глянул в направлении звуков: за соседней партой Драко и Блэйз, поставив перед собой раскрытый учебник, чтобы скрыть разложенные на столе карты, играли в Волшебного Шута. Сидящие за ними Пэнси Паркинсон и Милисента Булстроуд, оживленно обсуждали какой-то журнал. Чуть дальше, положив голову на сложенные перед собой руки, беззастенчиво спал Крэбб, а Гойл, по соседству с ним, осторожно разрисовывал его лицо исчезающими чернилами. Гарри тоскливо вздохнул, разглядывая своих сокурсников.

«И это вот — цвет чистокровной аристократии? — подумал он. — С ума сойти...»

История Магии проходила потрясающе плодотворно.

На чарах разомлевшие слизеринцы вынуждены были проснуться и взять себя в руки, к тому же, на этот раз урок проходил совместно с Рэйвенкло, а при посторонних выглядеть надо было гордо и властно, по крайней мере, этого мнения придерживалось большинство слизеринцев. Хотя Блэйза, к примеру, вся эта чистокровная шелуха порой очень забавляла, отчего он начинал усиленно острить и кривляться, доводя Драко до белого каления. К тому же сложно было изображать из себя надменных аристократов, пока Крэбб шлялся по школе с разукрашенной физиономией, недоумевая, почему все вокруг него так веселятся.

В целом, чары прошли вполне сносно, только Гарри постоянно казалось, что некоторые рейвенкловцы странно косятся в его сторону. Причину этому поведению он найти не мог, да и не особо пытался. Пусть себе смотрят, ему-то что? Только Арчера этот аргумент не особо устраивал.

— Какого дьявола они так пялятся на тебя? — потеряв терпение, прошипел он, когда до конца урока оставалось минут пятнадцать.

Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Наверное, опять придумали про меня очередную страшилку, — предположил он.

— И чем ты успел прославиться в первый же учебный день, что они уже успели тебя возненавидеть? — колко поинтересовался Том. — И главное когда? Я вроде бы постоянно был рядом.

— Да какая разница, — Гарри начал усиленно слушать, что там говорит Флитвик, всем своим видом демонстрируя сосредоточенность, Том со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула и обвел студентов Рэйвенкло ледяным взглядом, такое внимание ему чертовски не нравилось.


	7. Ледяной Клаус

В своей жизни декан Слизерина Северус Снейп, помимо прочего, большего всего ненавидел три вещи: Волдеморта, Педсовет и Общие Трапезы в Большом Зале. Мало того, что за пару месяцев отдыха у большинства мелких кретинов иссыхали те жалкие крупицы мозгов, коими их наделила природа, так они еще и считали своим долгом бесконечно стонать и жаловаться на непомерные нагрузки, при этом у них всегда находились силы вопить во всё горло во время обеда и ужина! Северус поморщился, стараясь абстрагироваться от оглушительного шума. Честное слово! Можно было подумать, что в Большом Зале пировало войско варваров, а не группа подростков. Где-то среди одичавших бездарей мелькала лохматая макушка Поттера, когда мальчишка крутил головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь участвовать сразу во всех обсуждениях и одновременно поглощать свой обед. Возле него, неизменно хладнокровный и сдержанный восседал Томас Арчер, изредка вступая в разговор или отвечая на вопросы сокурсников. Снейп, у которого от бесконечного гула в зале уже началась мигрень, тайком наблюдал за своими студентами и пытался морально подготовиться к тому, что после обеда ему предстоит выдержать первое в этом году совместное занятие по зельям у третьих курсов Гриффиндор-Слизерин, профессор серьезно подозревал, что это будет тот еще цирк. Северус болезненно поморщился, разглядывая свой факультет. Поттер как обычно сиял этой своей тошнотворно приторной улыбочкой и болтал без остановки. Ни воспитания, ни элементарных хороших манер здесь, увы, не наблюдалось, только излишняя эмоциональность и повышенная громкость. Особенно хорошо это было заметно, когда рядом находился Арчер, невозмутимый, как сфинкс. Эта парочка словно специально существовала в разных полярностях, чтобы выгодно контрастировать на фоне друг друга в глазах окружающих. Последняя, кошмарно бредовая мысль вдруг занозой засела в мозгу зельевара, и тот поспешно отвернулся, уставившись в противоположный конец зала.

«Они же дети, черт возьми! — раздраженно подумал профессор. — Омерзительно наглые, безмозглые, вечно сующие свой нос, куда не следует, непослушные и упрямые, но все-таки дети! Дети не способны на подобное лицемерие, потому что иначе... иначе это стало бы катастрофой, — он побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Правда, эти дети — _слизеринцы_ ».

Больше он об этом старался не думать.

Остаток обеда Снейп провел, размышляя о грядущем уроке, на котором впоследствии чуть не переубивал всех гриффиндорцев разом, когда выяснилось, что эти «гении» (за исключением их назойливой отличницы, конечно), даже не в состоянии вспомнить, как готовить элементарную успокоительную настойку из пяти ингредиентов. Впрочем, особенными талантами не отличились и другие курсы львиного факультета. Мелкие недоумки словно сговорились начинать все первые в году уроки по зельям так, словно летом их всем поголовно готовили в подрывники. Как обычно, особенно выделился самый ничтожный их представитель. Северуса просто распирало от злорадства:

— Я, безусловно, понимаю, Лонгботтом, что ваш жалкий мозг успел атрофироваться за два месяца безделья, — вкрадчиво шипел он, прожигая белого, как больничная наволочка Невилла, злобным взглядом, — но Мерлина ради! Почему ваше скудоумие каждый раз выливается в нечто исключительно взрывоопасное?!

— П-про-простие, сэр, — лепетал гриффиндорец, — я-я-я...

— Потрудитесь внятно излагать свои мысли, мистер Лонгботтом, у меня нет никакого желания выслушивать ваше заикание целый день! — рявкнул зельевар, мальчишка вздрогнул и начал плавно приобретать зеленоватый оттенок.

Двумя партами правее, подперев голову рукой, нахально зевнул Поттер, Северус понял, что пора прекращать спектакль, пока его слизеринцы не уснули в собственных котлах. Зельевар смерил трясущегося подростка презрительным взглядом.

— Мои поздравления, мистер Лонгботтом, это как обычно ноль, — холодно объявил он, и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, направился к своему рабочему столу.

Теперь, проигнорировав идеальное зелье Грейнджер, благополучно лишив Гриффиндор двадцати баллов и наградив Слизерин тридцатью, а под конец еще и отыгравшись на Лонгботтоме, зельевар почувствовал себя чуточку счастливее, хоть и не мог до конца избавиться от досады на такое тупоумие некоторых студентов. Сделав заключительный обход по аудитории с целью убедиться, что у большинства юных бездарей красно-золотой раскраски в котлах плещется какая-то бурда, декан Слизерина позволил себе еще немножко поглумиться над умственными способностями представителей львиного факультета. Добравшись до Поттера и Арчера, профессор воодушевился и наградил слизеринцев еще пятнадцатью баллами, а потом чуть не разрыдался над котлом Малфоя, у которого зелье отличалось от варева Лонгботтома только тем, что по какой-то причине оно не расплавило котел и не взорвалось. Кошмар. Такой регресс всего за два месяца! Похоже, за летние каникулы наследник сего благородного рода ни разу не соизволил хотя бы открыть учебник. Вот и как прикажете хвалить этих чистокровных кретинов, когда им головы хочется поотрывать?

Решив, что на сегодня с него хватит ярких впечатлений, Северус взмахом палочки очистил все котлы, раздал домашние задания и грозно воззрился на напряженных студентов, готовых в любую секунду сорваться с места и сбежать.

— Если вопросов ни у кого нет, все свободны, — помолчав, объявил Снейп, все радостно повскакивали со своих мест. — Поттер, задержитесь!

Гарри удивленно моргнул и обменялся недоуменными взглядами с лучшим другом, после чего медленно сел обратно за парту. Снейп отстраненно наблюдал, как Арчер подался вперед и что-то тихо проговорил своему приятелю. Поттер, помедлив, кивнул, вытащил из сумки потрепанный клочок пергамента и передал его другу. Сунув пергамент в карман мантии, Том развернулся на каблуках и, быстро смешавшись с толпой, покинул аудиторию. На пару секунд Северусом овладело ужасное опасение, что эти двое опять что-то затеяли, но выяснять что-либо прямо сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Оставалось только надеяться, что это нечто безобидное. Ну или хотя бы не слишком травматичное.

Когда за последним учеником закрылась дверь, зельевар велел зеленоглазому слизеринцу, нервно ёрзающему за своей партой, пересесть ближе, после чего сам расположился за рабочим столом. Гарри волновался, гадая, что он сделал не так, но прежде чем он успел навоображать себе всяких ужасов, Снейп заговорил:

— Итак, мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете?

Мальчишка резко вскинул голову, воззрившись на своего декана в крайней степени недоумения.

— Что? — он по совиному моргнул, Северус опасно сощурился. — А-а-а-э-э-м... в смысле, нормально, спасибо, сэр.

— Мадам Помфри ознакомила вас с причинами вашего недавнего... хм... недомогания?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, у вас хватит ума не соваться к дементорам, — проворчал зельевар, лохматый герой обижено насупился.

— Я не идиот, сэр, — буркнул он, Северус смерил его ироничным взглядом.

— В самом деле? — сухо уточил он, подросток смущенно потупился. — Впрочем, я просил вас задержаться, чтобы обсудить запланированное в этом году обследование и дальнейшее лечение.

— Лечение? Но я не болен, — тут же ощетинился Поттер.

— Это решать не вам, — жестко бросил декан Слизерина. — В октябре начнутся обследования. Вы будете посещать мадам Помфри каждый четверг утром. Освобождение от первых уроков я вам напишу.

— В следующем месяце?

— Вас что-то не устраивает?

— Нет, — слизеринский третьекурсник задумчиво помассировал лоб, — просто я не ожидал, что обследование начнется так ... эм... так, — он помолчал, о чем-то размышляя. — Скажите, сэр, а как долго мне нужно будет ходить к мадам Помфри?

— Это будет зависеть от того, что нам удастся выяснить, — непреклонно заявил Снейп, пресекая любые возражения и споры. В глазах мальчика вспыхнуло раздражение, за которым профессор заметил еле различимую искру страха, это заставило его чуть смягчиться. — Мы не сможем узнать наверняка, что с вами происходит, пока не проведем ряд тестов, — решил пояснить он. — В любом случае это не займет много времени, так что наберитесь терпения, это в ваших же интересах.

— Конечно, сэр, — вяло согласился мальчик, которого ничуть не прельщала идея часами торчать в больничном крыле и проводить какие-то непонятные тесты. Он уже склонялся к мысли, что лучше бы они с Томом попытались всё выяснить сами, без вмешательства взрослых, от которых обычно только одни проблемы. К тому же если выяснится, что магия Гарри опасна или неуправляема, не будет ли это означать, что его отчислят? Или запрут в какой-нибудь волшебной больнице? И ещё, Гарри неожиданно сильно заинтересовало, больно ли делать все эти обследования?

Северус молчал, разглядывая мрачного подростка и оценивая весь спектр эмоций, которые тот в данный момент излучал. Хоть мальчишка вовсю храбрился, для его декана было совершенно очевидно, что Поттера пугает вся эта неопределенность. Гарри с каждой секундой все больше замыкался в себе, погружаясь в собственные страхи и подозрения. Зельевар прекрасно понимал, чем все это может закончиться, но...

«Ты не должен его утешать, — настаивал голос разума, — это же просто сопливый, капризный ребенок, вечно требующий к себе повышенного внимания, какое тебе дело до того, что он чувствует?»

Снейп с готовностью согласился, что никакого дела ему нет, и поднялся из-за стола.

— Это все, о чем я хотел поговорить с вами, Поттер, — сообщил он, схватив со стола первые попавшиеся на глаза бумажки, и уткнулся в них сосредоточенным взглядом, — если у вас нет вопросов, вы свободны.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри кивнул и, закинув сумку на плечо, поплелся к выходу с исключительно депрессивным видом.

Снейп стиснул зубы, ожидая, когда за мальчишкой закроется дверь, но вдруг шаги стихли и профессор поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело — Поттер стоял спиной к нему, сжимая дверную ручку с такой силой, что та вот-вот должна была треснуть, и явно собирался с мыслями. Северус выжидательно молчал, глядя в спину подростку, наконец тот обернулся, остановив пустой, лишенный всяких эмоций, взгляд на лице зельевара. Ещё с минуту Гарри безмолвно вглядывался в черные глаза старшего волшебника, пытаясь увидеть в них нечто понятное ему одному, и тут в его лице что-то изменилось. Черты его напряглись и как будто заострились. Мальчишка отвел взгляд и наконец заговорил:

— Это... это больно?

Шёпот был таким тихим, что Снейпу показалось, будто он ослышался.

Это тот самый ребенок, который ни на что не жалуется и делает вид, что собственное здоровье не представляет особой ценности? Тот ребенок, с которым всегда «все нормально»? Северус подавил в себе острую жалость, стараясь ничем не выдать своих чувств, и смог только тихо сказать:

— Нет, Поттер, это не больно.

На этом Гарри чуть расслабился, даже слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, сэр, — прошелестел он, собираясь уходить.

Северус возвел глаза к потолку — вечно этот ребенок всё драматизирует!

— Мистер Поттер! — слизеринец вопросительно посмотрел на своего декана. Чувствуя себя до ужаса глупо, Снейп сделал глубокий вдох: — Не стоит накручивать себя раньше времени. Вы не при смерти и прекратите, Мерлина ради, разворачивать тут трагедию мирового масштаба, это не тот случай. Мадам Помфри прекрасный целитель, если ваши стихийные выбросы имеют противоестественный характер, она это исправит. Я лично прослежу за этим.

Снейп хмуро воззрился на подростка, тот моргнул, потом моргнул снова, и тут по бледному лицу начала расплываться огромных размеров улыбка, зеленые глаза зажглись подозрительным обожанием, и после секундного замешательства профессор внезапно осознал всю абсурдность и ужас происходящего. Он что, утешал Поттера? Того Поттера, которого полагалось презирать и запугивать? О, ужас! Северус поспешно состроил недовольную гримасу:

— Идите уже куда шли, Поттер! — рявкнул он и отвернулся от сияющего мальчика, что-то там разыскивая у себя на столе. Гарри, вопреки всем законам человеческой анатомии, сумел улыбнуться ещё шире, после чего выпорхнул из кабинета, прозвенев что-то вроде: «Спасибо, что так заботитесь обо мне, сэр!» Снейп постарался убедить себя, что не так его расслышал.

А в это время, шагая по коридорам подземелий, Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться, ведь никто, ни один взрослый раньше не беспокоился о нём так, как это делал его декан вот уже третий год подряд! Подросток на миг зажмурился от удовольствия, а в груди у него разрасталось неясное теплое чувство, которому не было названия.

  


* * *

Гарри вошел в Библиотеку Слизерина и огляделся в поисках друга. Том, как они и договорились, был здесь. Взобравшись на подозрительно хлипкую скамью, он что-то выискивал на верхних полках одного из стеллажей, предусмотрительно повязав вокруг рта и носа шарф, чтобы защититься от пыли. Поттер подошел ближе, желая узнать, что так заинтересовало его друга, и тут же его поглотило облако вековой пыли.

— Апчхи!!!

— О, ты тут, — Том даже не вздрогнул от громкого звука, только глянул вполоборота на Гарри, и взмахнул палочкой. — Вот, держи!

В руки Поттера тут же опустилась увесистая стопка тетрадей.

— Нашёл что-то интересное? — зеленоглазый подросток водрузил все книги на стол, где уже стояло несколько таких же стопок.

— Не просто интересное! — из-за шарфа голос друга звучал приглушенно и неразборчиво. — Сенсационное!

С этими словами Арчер снял с полки оставшиеся тетради, ловко спрыгнул на пол, эффектно взметнув в прыжке полами мантии, и сорвал с лица шарф, после чего тут же страшно расчихался, испортив всё впечатление от своего приземления.

Гарри злорадно захихикал, отбирая у Тома тетради, которые тот чуть не уронил, и повалился на диван, подняв в воздух облако пыли и вызвав у друга новый приступ аллергии.

— Итак, — он раскрыл тетрадь, — что это?

Арчер наконец перестал чихать и широко ухмыльнулся, в черных глазах горел азартный восторг.

— Это записи Салазара Слизерина!

  


* * *

_**«...И когда он спросил меня, зачем руки мои омыты кровью, я ответил, что это цвет черты Порога Безмолвия, того, за которым начнется наше будущее. И мы переступим его вместе, благословенные и проклятые одновременно, и последует за нами спасение, открыв глаза невидящим...»** _

— Мерлин, достаточно! — болезненно скривившись, Том помассировал виски. — Поверить не могу, что это дневники Салазара Слизерина! Похоже на чёртову проповедь!

Гарри закрыл кожаную тетрадь, все страницы который были исписаны мелким малопонятным почерком и улыбнулся.

— А ты чего ждал? Этим записям тысяча лет, мы и так убили кучу времени, чтобы пару абзацев перевести на читабельный язык. Удивительно, как всё это, — Поттер обвел красноречивым взглядом окружающие их стопки однотипных тетрадей, — вообще сохранилось за столько лет.

— Но, — Арчер выглядел как потерянный ребенок, — но... но... я думал, он записывал новые чары, проклятья... знания! А не эту... чушь!

Гарри медленно выдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках, и не смеяться слишком открыто. Когда обнаружились эти записи, Том был уверен, что в тетрадях Слизерина кроются величайшие тайны, темнейшие заклинания, и они уже в шаге от легендарного открытия, поэтому ребята просидели над дневниками весь день и весь вечер. Сейчас же время близилось к полуночи, и Поттер серьезно опасался, что если он начнет ерничать, его друг останется здесь на всю ночь, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Но сдержаться было выше его сил, Гарри проникновенно вздохнул.

— Кто бы подумал, что в душе Салазар Слизерин, тёмный маг натворивший кучу бед, был романтиком, — задумчиво протянул он, Том метнул в него ядовитый взгляд.

— Это смешно, по-твоему? — зашипел он, Поттеру показалось, что на парсельтанге.

— Нисколько... просто вдруг пришло в голову, а вдруг это правда, что-то типа мемуаров?

Арчер застыл, пристально глядя на лучшего друга, и тем самым очень напоминая тому змею, замершую перед атакой:

— Чего?

Гарри вскочил с протертого пыльного дивана, на котором провалялся весь вечер, и принялся вышагивать взад-вперед перед Томом, размышляя вслух.

— Ну, вот подумай, — оживленно говорил он, — прошло столько лет, кто знает, что там случилось на самом деле! Волшебники не ведут исторических летописей. Малфой, например, даже не в курсе, кто у них был министром магии в прошлом веке, чего уж говорить о десяти веках истории!

Том склонил голову набок, взгляд его сделался задумчивым.

— Считаешь, то, что мы знаем об основателях — ложь? — тихо поинтересовался он.

— Не то чтобы ложь, — Гарри остановился и почесал затылок, — скорее... неверно интерпретированная история.

Друг стал казаться заинтересованным.

— Продолжай.

— Представь, маги не ведут записей. Вообще никаких. В их распоряжении есть только всякие дневники и обрывки воспоминаний. Так вот, вдруг эти великие основатели никакие не великие основатели? Вдруг это все ошибка?

— Что?..

— Может, они вообще писателями были! — от переизбытка чувств Гарри принялся бурно жестикулировать.

— Писателями, — эхом отозвался Том, недоверчиво глядя на Поттера, — все сразу?

— А почему нет? — увлеченно кивнул мальчишка. — Собрались четыре друга, поселились в старом замке и решили написать историю о великих магах, имена придумали, приключения, в общем целую историю. И так здорово у них это получалось, что кто-нибудь эти истории прочитал, воодушевился и притащил к ним своих наследников, чтобы те обучали маленьких отпрысков грамоте. Ну а чтобы волшебные детки не развалили в процессе обучения весь замок, их нужно было и магии подучить, и уму-разуму научить, вот и вышла школа. А потом все обросло легендами и домыслами... сказками.

Гарри подпрыгнул, задохнулся от недостатка кислорода и замолчал, в легком ступоре уставившись в пространство и оценивая собственный рассказ.

— Ну ладно, — после минутной тишины сказал Том, — а как ты объяснишь Тайную Комнату?

— Ну Слизерин был змееустом, завел себе зверушку любимую, а друзья змей не очень любили, да и ужиться с Василиском оказалось сложновато, вот Салазар и спрятал своего любимца в подземелье, а потом организовал тут тайничок с любимыми книжками.

Уголки губ Тома чуть дрогнули, когда тот пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Ну ладно, а как быть с проклятиями, которые изобрел Слизерин? Историей темнейшего мага, на которого равнялись Гриндевальд и Волдеморт? Ужасом, который вызывают у некоторых деяния Слизерина. В конце концов, его факультет заклеймен пристанищем тёмных магов. Это ты как объяснишь?

— А ты почитай его дневники, — Гарри помахал тетрадью перед носом друга, — все эти его «руки в крови», «проклятые» наложи на психику средневековых волшебников и получи в итоге целое поколение запуганных неврастеников.

— Говорят, Слизерин убил... или пытался убить Гриффиндора, — напомнил Том.

— Ага, и где-то в процессе умудрился выдать за его сына свою дочь и породниться с ним, да?

Том поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.

— Всё ладно! Невозможно соперничать с твоим психозом, — он не выдержал и усмехнулся. — Откуда тебе в голову вообще такие мысли приходят.

Гарри пожал плечами и уселся обратно на диван, окинув библиотеку Слизерина задумчивым взглядом.

— Дело-то совсем не в том, что я сейчас наговорил, — улыбнулся он, — а в том, что придумать можно всё что угодно. На чистые страницы можно положить любую историю, время и слухи сами превратят её в истину, которой будет верить большинство.

— Думаешь, нас обманывают?

— Думаю, они сами до конца не знают, что там произошло сотни лет назад, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы, — но я уверен, что наша история стоит на иллюзиях настолько зыбких и непрочных, что развей мы их, и здесь начнется хаос.

Говоря последнюю фразу, Гарри разглядывал фамильный гобелен — единственное свидетельство их с Арчером родства, и не видел, как в глазах друга на мгновение ожила и шевельнулась бездонная тьма, привлеченная чем-то в его словах.

  


* * *

— Ну всё, — выдохнул Поттер, закрыв учебник по чарам, после чего со стоном уткнулся в него лбом, — я сдаюсь.

Прошло три часа, а он смог осилить только половину материала, по которому ему предстояло писать эссе. Голова гудела и напрочь отказывалась работать, буквы в книге расплывались перед глазами, а слова теряли смысл. Даже Том, сидящий напротив, все последние тридцать минут то массировал переносицу, то тер глаза, пытаясь снять напряжение, это уже было что-то новенькое. Арчер никогда не уставал от учебы, значит, он или заболел, а больным он не выглядел, или в этом году профессора сговорились, решив уморить разом всех студентов ещё до конца сентября.

— Слабак, — насмешливо констатировал его друг и снова потер глаза.

— Но это же невозможно! — зашипел на того Гарри, опасливо покосившись в сторону мадам Пинс, бдительно следящий за тем, чтобы в библиотеке никто не шумел. — У меня голова скоро примет форму учебника!

— Хотел бы я взглянуть на это, — задумчиво протянул Том, запуская пальцы в волосы с таким видом, словно собирался утрамбовать втиснутую в голову за последние дни информацию.

— А скоро обед начнется, — мечтательно намекнул зеленоглазый подросток.

Том вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, закрывая многочисленные книги, разложенные перед ними на столе и складывая их в аккуратные стопки.

— Ладно, идем, перекусим, в любом случае нужно немного отдохнуть, после обеда у нас зелья.

Поттер даже не стал комментировать последнюю новость, им сейчас и без Снейпа было тошно. В мрачном молчании друзья вернули книги на полки, собрали все свои записи, и, распихав их по сумкам, вышли из библиотеки.

Бесконечные домашние задания, сочинения и эссе отнимали всё время и силы. К тому же, как выяснилось, на второй неделе сентября всем третьекурсникам предстояло не только справляться с обычной учебой, но и готовить экзаменационный проект, который они будут сдавать в конце года. Естественно, все профессора посчитали своим долгом посвятить первые двадцать минут урока детальному обсуждению всех прелестей грядущего проекта, ввергнув большинство учеников в кататонический ступор.

«Ваш учебный план включает в себя одну обязательную и две необязательные проектные работы, которые будут оцениваться как экзаменационная работа по соответствующей дисциплине, — сообщила на уроке МакГонагалл. — Естественно, объем каждой работы должен быть не меньше двадцати футов, и я ожидаю, что вы ответственно подойдете к выполнению этого задания».

«Хочу сразу предупредить, что если вы решите взяться за необязательный проект, то будьте готовы к очень высоким требованиям со стороны преподавателей, — жизнерадостно объявил Флитвик. — Это ваша первая научная работа и мы ожидаем взрослого подхода».

«Этот проект позволит оценить вашу способность самостоятельно мыслить, анализировать, исследовать и делать выводы, — воодушевленно рассказывал Люпин. — Вы сможете научиться правильно работать с информацией, и от этого может зависеть ваша будущая карьера».

«Подойдите ответственно к выбору темы и направления вашей работы, самые успешные проекты впоследствии будут направлены в лучшие университеты Европы, это ваше будущее», — вставила свое слово профессор Спраут.

В стороне не остался и мрачный декан Слизерина, который с удовольствием внес свою лепту во всеобщее отчаяние.

«Полагаю, вы уже знаете о проектной работе на этот год, — объявил он, переводя цепкий взгляд обсидиановых глаз с одного ученика на другого. — И догадываюсь, что другие профессора достаточно рассказали вам о том, что эта работа собой представляет, поэтому не стану тратить время на бессмысленное повторение, — профессор помолчал, давая всем и каждому проникнуться важностью того, что он собирается сказать, и продолжил: — Для тех умников, которые считают, будто этот проект являет собой легкий способ сдать экзамен, сообщаю: не обольщайтесь. Ни я, ни любой другой профессор просто не утвердим выбранную вами тему, если сочтем вашу подготовку и мотивацию неудовлетворительной, так что я настоятельно рекомендую вам хорошенько подумать, прежде чем вы решите столь бездарно потратить время профессоров. В одном проекте может участвовать до трех студентов, но это не значит, что всю работу можно свалить на кого-то одного. Тема обязательного проекта должна быть утверждена не позже ноября. Заявление о работе над необязательным проектом нужно подать до пятого декабря. За консультацией вы можете обратиться к вашему декану».

В целом, общие впечатления от начала учебного года вогнали практически всех третьекурсников в задумчиво-угнетенное состояние. Одна только Гермиона продолжала светиться от счастья, постоянно повторяя, что это большая удача, получить такое интересное задание, и вот уже две недели практически не покидала библиотеку, штудируя тонны книг и пытаясь определиться с темой. Гарри даже начал опасаться, что гриффиндорка вскоре усохнет от жажды и голода, и Арчер со свойственной ему «добротой» заметил, что это будет не такая уж большая потеря.

— К тому же, — посмеиваясь, продолжал он, — из Грейнджер может выйти неплохая мумия. Мадам Пинс поставит её где-нибудь у входа и напишет рядом трогательную эпитафию о книжных червях и занудах. По-моему, очень забавно.

— До истерики, — мрачно пробормотал Поттер, враждебно покосившись на друга, юмор у Арчера как обычно был чернее чёрного. Вообще Гарри иногда казалось, что тот и не шутит вовсе.

Внезапно навалившаяся учёба совершенно вытеснила из головы любые посторонние мысли. Конечно, оставались дементоры, патрулирующие земли вокруг Хогвартса, и опасный убийца, сбежавший из Азкабана, и необъяснимые перепады магии, и библиотека Слизерина, и карта Мародеров, дожидающаяся своего часа, и тысяча планов на грядущий год, но на всё это просто не оставалось сил. Сейчас мальчиков куда больше интересовали сон и еда.

Но, как оказалось, это была не единственная проблема. И началось всё с уроков целительства, которые Гарри так сильно ждал. Так получилось, что ни Том, ни Гермиона, ни даже Малфой не записались на эти лекции, и в итоге Поттер остался один на один с Блэйзом и его душераздирающими рассказами о семье Забини, которые травили, резали, расчленяли, замуровывали и хоронили живьем друг друга, на протяжении нескольких счастливых поколений. Так что Поттер успел взвыть от сокурсника ещё до того, как начался урок, и именно по этой причине он так стремительно и целенаправленно занял парту, за которой уже кто-то сидел, и именно поэтому он даже не взглянул, кто это был, и не задумался, почему пустует такое хорошее место у окна. Гарри волновало, только чтобы Блэйз оказался подальше, а кто будет сидеть по соседству совершенно его не беспокоило. Забини, опечаленный побегом Поттера, застрял на последней парте в компании какого-то хмурого рейвенкловца, а Гарри, вздохнув, наконец с облегчением мог сосредоточиться на грядущем уроке, но...

— Ты Гарри Поттер, да?

Мальчик мысленно застонал и обернулся. Возле него сидела невзрачного вида девчонка с бледной кожей и заостренными чертами лица, что сразу же навело слизеринца на мысль о том, что она чистокровная (большинство из них так выглядели, Поттер серьезно подозревал, что на юном поколении таким образом сказывается вырождение рода). Волосы у новой соседки были густые и черные, но едва доходили до плеч, отчего её лицо казалось уже, чем оно было на самом деле, ростом она явно не выделялась и даже в мешковатой, широкой мантии казалась тощей и угловатой. Но больше всего Гарри впечатлили её блекло-карие глаза, потому что по глубине и интеллектуальности взгляда, девочка могла бы посоперничать с инферналом. И несмотря на это, на мантии у неё был вышит герб Рейвенкло.

— Приятно знать, что половина школы знает тебя, а ты не знаешь никого, — проворчал подросток, доставая из сумки пергаменты и чернила.

— А? — прогудела она где-то рядом.

Гарри вспомнил, что вежливым быть полезно и постарался посмотреть на свою соседку менее предвзято. В конце концов, он мог просто навоображать себе гадостей про бедную девочку. Увы, она по-прежнему смотрела на него с унынием травоядного парнокопытного.

— Я имею ввиду, что не знаю. как твоё имя.

— О! — она секунду таращилась на него. — Я Мелисса Хант.

— Отлично, — Поттер выдал самую светскую свою улыбку и отвернулся.

— Я о тебе много разного слышала, — голос у неё был такой же тусклый, как и взгляд. — Ты герой, как бы, да?

— Как бы нет, — неожиданно для себя подросток быстро скатился в ворчливое состояние.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Не герой?

«Лучше бы я слушал семейные байки Забини», — печально подумал Гарри и покосился на свою новую знакомую, та продолжала таращиться на него, словно пыталась просверлить в нём дыру.

— Так ты что, правда убил Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — после непродолжительной паузы осведомилась Мелисса.

Слизеринец закатил глаза.

— Да, дети в возрасте до года часто убивают могущественных тёмных волшебников, — не выдержав, съязвил Поттер.

Она вдруг хихикнула.

— Ты шутишь, да?

Гарри неожиданно стало её жалко — даже Крэб с Гойлом казались умнее.

— Слушай, скоро урок начнется, так что давай подготовимся...

— А чего готовиться? — она с надменным видом откинулась на спинку стула, — Можно подумать, кому-то действительно нужно это целительство!

— Если тебе не нравится, зачем ты записалась?

Она смерила его оценивающим взглядом.

— Тебе что, незнакома фамилия Хант? — с легкой ноткой недоверия уточнила она.

— А должна? — флегматично отозвался Поттер, вот с **этим** видом людей Гарри уже научился разговаривать.

— Мой отец — директор больницы Св. Мунго, — сообщила Мелисса. Теперь она разглядывала своего собеседника с таким видом, словно он был каким-то особо мерзким насекомым, — я с детства знаю о целительстве всё-всё, — Хант немного помолчала. — Странно, что ты не знаешь... для одного из лучших студентов ты глуповат, — высказав это предположение, она наконец замолчала и отвернулась.

Наконец Гарри вспомнил, где он слышал это имя. Ну конечно! Мелисса Хант. О ней, впав в очередной приступ аристократического снобизма, рассказывал Малфой, когда читал Гарри лекцию о полезных связях. Из того, что узнал о ней Поттер, получалось, что эта невзрачная девчонка с горошиной вместо мозгов была одной из самых завидных невест Англии, не говоря уже о том, что привередливый Драко Малфой считал её редкой красавицей.

«Чего-то я не понимаю этих аристократов», — тоскливо подумал слизеринец и выглянул в окно, за которым, кажется, собирался дождь. Как можно серьезно хотеть дружить с этой девчонкой? Она же хуже Малфоев!

— Глупость какая-то, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Что это значит? — гнусаво утонили рядом, подросток медленно обернулся.

— Ничего, говорил сам с собой.

— Считаешь, что я не права? — она фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди. — Ну конечно, как кто-то может быть не согласен с героем магического мира!

— Да при чем тут это? — снова стал раздражаться мальчик. — Я что, сказал что-то против...

— Целительство — бесполезный предмет! — визгливо перебила его Мелисса, Поттер моргнул, гадая, как прекратить весь этот цирк, хотя с другой стороны было довольно забавно наблюдать, как кто-то настолько маленький и серый пытается спорить и требовать.

— Целительство необходимо, — тихонько ввернул он, с интересом ожидая следующей реакции, Хант цокнула языком и надменно вздернула подбородок.

— Для кого? Бес-по-лез-но! Маги не болеют, а если и болеют, то так, что им уже никакое целительство помочь не может! Хотя... — её губы изогнулись в презрительной насмешке: — Я совсем забыла, что грязнокровки умудрились протащить в магический мир свои маггловские болячки, так что, наверное, таким как ты и вправду нужна помощь колдомедиков. Только вот тратить магию на тебе подобных, достаточно слабых, что даже с простудой справиться не можете, просто отвратительно. Поэтому я презираю целительство, единственные, кому оно нужно, это слизняки вроде тебя!

Это была такая всеобъемлющая ересь, что Гарри даже забыл, что хотел оскорбиться и пересесть. Он даже открыл рот, чтобы сообщить бедняжке Хант, что глупее девочки никогда не встречал, но тут на их парту упала пара капель густой тёмно-красной жидкости, и в эту же секунду кто-то на соседних партах испуганно вскрикнул. Гул голосов в аудитории мгновенно стих. Гарри посмотрел на Мелиссу. Девочка сидела, вжавшись в спинку стула, и в ужасе смотрела на кого-то прямо перед собой. И без того бледное лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок. Очень медленно, словно он оказался где-то глубоко под водой, Поттер повернул голову, и взгляд его уперся в край рукава синей мантии. Мальчик очень долго разглядывал этот рукав, испачканный чем-то красным, прежде чем глянул выше на жилистую руку, которую пересекал длинный, глубокий порез от запястья до самого локтя. Из раны текла кровь, густыми вязкими каплями падая на их с Мелиссой парту. Поборов приступ тошноты, подросток медленно посмотрел выше, его взгляд скользнул по предплечью, сгибу локтя и плечу, пока не остановился на совершенно спокойном лице.

В расписании было написано, что преподавателя по целительству зовут профессор Клаус Айскальт. Гарри видел его пару раз в Большом Зале, этот волшебник с первого взгляда не производил особого впечатления. Очень высокий, худощавый, с узкими скулами, впалыми щеками и бледной кожей. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, возможно больше, он носил исключительно светло-серые и бледно-синие форменные мантии, которые обычно одевали целители в Св. Мунго, говорил медленно и размеренно и никогда не улыбался. Сегодня Гарри впервые оказался так близко к профессору и смог отметить ещё одну его черту — льдисто-голубые глаза, очень внимательные и пугающе спокойные. Сейчас эти глаза были обращены к соседке Гарри.

— Мисс Хант, — голос профессора был тихим и ровным под стать внешности, — я случайно услышал, как вы обмолвились, будто знаете о целительстве всё, — мужчина медленно положил на парту продолговатый нож, который, как оказалось, держал в другой руке. Мелисса и Гарри как по команде уставились на острое лезвие, испачканное кровью. — Пожалуйста, продемонстрируйте нам свои познания, — он чуть протянул к ней руку, и девчонка с полупридушенным всхлипом отодвинулась на стуле подальше от профессора, того её реакция ничуть не смутила, он только едва приподнял брови. — Что же вы так испугались, мисс Хант? — поинтересовался он.

— Ваша... ваша рука, — она всхлипнула, по её щекам потекли слёзы.

— А если бы это был кто-то другой? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Айскальт, Поттеру почудилось безумие в его холодных глазах. — Если бы кровью сейчас истекал ваш отец? Или брат? Если бы кто-то из них умирал, что вы, со своим эгоизмом могли бы им предложить? Как бы вы спасли их? — неожиданно прожигающий насквозь, ледяной взгляд метнулся к Гарри и на долю секунды задержался на его лице, после чего вернулся к рейвенкловке. — Что если бы ваш друг истекал кровью у вас на глазах, а вы ничего не смогли бы с этим поделать?

Слизеринец застыл, почувствовав, как кровь отхлынула от лица _, **вот это**_ было ему **_очень_** знакомо. Что знает этот человек? В душе мальчика зародилось неясное беспокойство. Профессор Айскальт внезапно начал его пугать. Тем временем Мелисса отчаянно продолжала всхлипывать и причитать. Поттер понял, что молчать и дальше он не может.

— Сэр, прошу вас, прекратите, — тихо попросил он, сосредоточив на себе внимание профессора, а заодно и всей аудитории, — вы напугали её.

С минуту ничего вообще не происходило. В полной тишине старший волшебник смотрел на своего зеленоглазого ученика, словно ждал от него какой-то особой реплики, а Поттер упрямо молчал. Наконец Айскальт презрительно фыркнул, достал волшебную палочку и за долю секунды залечил собственный порез. После чего медленно вытер платком пятна крови, опустил рукав и выпрямился, скользнув взглядом по бледным, напуганным лицам студентов.

— Пара царапин и вы в слезах бежите к мамочке, — брезгливо заговорил он, — жалкое зрелище! Зачем вы пришли изучать целительство, если не способны постигнуть даже смысл существования этой науки?

— Не судите нас по одному человеку,...

— Один человек определяет коллектив, мистер Поттер, — Гарри поспешно заткнулся, понимая, что этот спор ему не выиграть. — Возможно, сегодня и сейчас лишь у мисс Хант хватило наглости озвучить свою точку зрения, но, поверьте мне, большинство из тех, кто промолчал, с ней согласились, — цепкий взгляд остановился на лице каждого ученика, некоторые испугано покачали головами. — А правда в том, что вы просто слишком слабы, чтобы тратить себя и свою магию на других. Быть целителем, значит постоянно отдавать, а вы, избалованные детишки, привыкли только брать и требовать! Для большинства колдомедиков порез, который так всех вас напугал, — просто царапина, которую можно вылечить за пару секунд, — его голос приобрел издевательские нотки. — А вы не знали? Так вот вам мой вопрос, зачем все-таки нам нужно целительство?

В кабинете наступила звенящая тишина. Гарри покрутил головой, пытаясь разглядеть всех учеников, и у каждого на лице он видел только страх и злость. Айскальт поморщился:

— Такой сложный вопрос? — холодные глаза остановились на лице слизеринца, что сидел перед ним. — Мистер Поттер, возможно, вы поделитесь с нами своей точкой зрения, — предложил профессор. — Что вас так привлекло в целительстве? Зачем вы начали его изучать?

Мальчик некоторое время смотрел прямо в глаза профессора.

— Чтобы... — он резко выдохнул, — чтобы помочь тем, кому ещё можно помочь.

Айскальт хмыкнул, но не улыбнулся.

— Очень самоотверженно, Поттер, а если говорить честнее?

— Я говорил честно, — ощетинился он.

— О, безусловно, — Айскальт смерил подростка задумчивым взглядом, — вы же Гарри Поттер, — он подался чуть вперед, приблизив свое лицо к юному волшебнику. — Нравится всех спасать?

— Имеете что-то против? — Гарри поднял брови.

— Ровным счетом ничего, — профессор оправил складки мантии и дернул уголком губ, отчего рот его скривился в подобии усмешки, — но впредь я советую вам быть честнее хотя бы с самим с собой, — очень тихо сказал он и выпрямился, отходя от их с Мелиссой парты.

Поттер позволили себе медленно выдохнуть, и посмотрел на Хант, та немного успокоилась и теперь сидела, уставившись взглядом в парту, и теребила край пергамента. Помедлив, мальчик обернулся и глянул на Забини, тот в ответ широко ухмыльнулся и поднял вверх большой палец.

История об этом уроке оказалась запоминающейся и очень быстро разлетелась по школе, став чем-то вроде местной байки. Айскальта прозвали Ледяным Клаусом, а старшекурсники только и делали что приговаривали, посмеиваясь: «Эй-эй, ты не зли его, а то он опять начнет себя резать!»

Никто не желал признавать это, но на самом деле все до ужаса боялись нового профессора. В своем неизменном спокойствии и сдержанности он чем-то походил на Снейпа, но если в глазах зельевара то и дело вспыхивал огонь гнева, то у Ледяного Клауса в глазах не отражалось ровным счетом ничего похожего на человеческие эмоции. А Поттеру он даже начал нравиться. Чувство юмора, что удивительно, у него все же имелось, но было настолько специфическим, что понять его мог разве что Томас Арчер, да вот беда, он не посещал занятия по целительству, а остальные студенты в большинстве своем только ошеломлённо молчали, в ответ на очередную «остроту» учителя. Сам Айскальт, заметив реакцию молодых волшебников, как-то сказал, что у медицины с чувством юмора туго, вот им, целителям, и приходится как-то выкручивается, после чего продолжил сыпать злыми шуточками, полагая, что этого пояснения было достаточно.

Но учителем Айскальт был отличным. В меру строгий, странноватый, как и все волшебники, но очень начитанный. Слушать его лекции было необычайно интересно. Он рассказывал об истории целительства, о том, как это направление магии менялось и развивалось, о выдающихся вкладах в эту науку.

Ещё на первом занятии Айскальт пояснил, как будут проходить уроки целительства, разделив программу на вводную лекционную часть и основную практическую. И уже через двадцать минут после начала урока Гарри понял, что целительство станет одной из любимых его дисциплин. Он бы изучал его сутки напролет, если бы кому-то в Хогвартсе не пришло в голову загрузить третьекурсников огромным объемом учебы, и если бы помимо целительства у Поттера не было ещё трех любимых дисциплин.


	8. Упрямство и его последствия

Последние тёплые деньки осени отгуляли своё, и на Хогвартс тяжелым вздохом северных ветров легло свинцовое небо, полное дождей и холода. Нахохлившись, словно большая чёрная птица на ветке, Том сидел на спинке скамейки во внутреннем дворе школы, обмотав шарфом половину лица, чтобы укрыться от ветра, и делал пометки в толстом маггловском блокноте. Погода выдалась прегадкая, большинство студентов отсиживались в школе, оставив внутренний дворик в распоряжение любителей холода. Гарри застрял где-то между ЗОТИ и Целительством, поэтому Арчер прозябал в полном одиночестве, развлекаясь тем, что составлял план для проектной работы, который в принципе не особенно был ему нужен. Подросток как раз задумался над предполагаемой темой, когда со стороны школы послышались громкие возмущенные голоса, и уже через мгновение слизеринец мог лицезреть двух гриффиндорцев, вылетевших во двор. Том поморщился, мгновенно узнав обоих, и постарался сосредоточиться на своих записях. Но их крики не так-то просто было игнорировать.

— Это из-за него! Из-за этой штуки Короста так облезает! Моя крыса болеет из-за твоего кота! — вопил мерзкий рыжий голос.

— Твоя крыса болеет, потому что ей двенадцать лет, гений! — отвечали ему с издевкой.— Глотик тут не причём!

— Твой Глотик пытался её сожрать! — рявкнул Уизли. — Скажешь, тут он тоже не причем?!

— Он же кот! Ему нужно охотиться!

— Не за моей крысой!

— Я же не могу постоянно следить за ним, Рон! — в голосе Грейнджер зазвучали умоляющие нотки. — Короста бегает по всей школе, если бы ты ограничил как-то его передвижения...

— Вот ещё! Почему Короста должен страдать из-за твоего кота! Какого дьявола ты вообще притащила в школу эту зверюгу? Его боится половина факультета! Не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь организует для твоего Глотика случайное падение из окна башни!

— Рон!

— Ох, да Мерлина ради! — оба гриффиндорца как по команде подпрыгнули и обернулись, Арчер убрал в карман свой блокнот и спрыгнул со скамейки, небрежным жестом оправив складки мантии. — Уизли, ты всегда так гадко воешь из-за любой мелочи? — слизеринец неспеша направился к затихшим спорщикам, Рон стиснул кулаки.

— Твоё какое дело, змея подколодная?

— Ой, как грубо, Уизли, — Том издевательски усмехнулся, остановившись в метре от рыжего. — Словарный запас пополняешь?

— Чего ты привязался? Катись обратно под свою корягу! — рявкнул Рон.

— Я бы с радостью, да твои вопли и под моей корягой слышно будет, — пропел Том и медленно улыбнулся, — а вопишь ты преотвратно... Странно, как это твои сокурсники ещё не организовали для тебя случайное падение из окна башни.

Гермиона шумно втянула носом воздух, Уизли подавился своей следующей репликой.

— Что тебе надо? — прошипел Рон.

— Тишины и покоя, — Арчер закатил глаза, — и посади ты свою крысу в клетку, Мерлина ради, сколько можно закатывать истерики без повода? Если её не сожрет кот Грейнджер, её сожрет чья-нибудь сова, ты что, кретин?

— Это тебя не касается!

— Касается, если мне приходится слушать твой вой.

— Почему я должен сажать свою крысу под замок? Пусть её кота лучше изолируют!

Том искоса глянул на Гермиону:

— Грейнджер, как ты его терпишь? — он снова взглянул на Рона и презрительно усмехнулся. — По статистике, девяносто процентов котов охотятся на мышей, ты знал, Уизли? Нет? Как грустно, так вот запиши себе где-нибудь эту новость и посади своего любимца в маленькую крепкую коробочку, потому что если крысу сожрет кот Грейнджер, это будет вина идиота-хозяина, который так и не усвоил простой истины о естественном отборе. А теперь катись отсюда, пока я не решил, что тебе тоже не помешает быть крысой.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — зашипел Уизли.

Том зевнул и издевательски усмехнулся.

— Ну что ты, Уизли, это было бы так бессмысленно, — он развернулся на каблуках и побрел обратно к своему насесту, Рон что-то прокричал ему в спину, Арчер не счел нужным обращать внимания. Послышались торопливые шаги, мимо пронесся раскрасневшийся злющий Уизли. Том флегматично проследил, как он скрывается в холле замка, взобрался обратно на спинку скамейки, раскрыл свой блокнот и только тогда сообразил, что ушел только один гриффиндорец. Мальчик поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Гермионой, оказалось, что она подошла ближе и теперь очень странно на него смотрела.

— Чего тебе, Грейнджер? — Том поднял брови.

— Пытаюсь понять, какие цели ты преследуешь, — тут же выпалила она, сощурившись в подозрении.

— О, мои цели поистине дьявольские, — Арчер закатил глаза. — Как я упоминал ранее, я хочу ТИШИНЫ, что может быть коварнее?

Она еще немного побуравила слизеринца взглядом и наконец выдохнула.

— Эм... ну... тогда... эм... — девочка вдруг смутилась, — я...

Продолжая молчать, Арчер изогнул брови, насмешливо наблюдая за мучениями гриффиндорки.

— Спасибо! — наконец рявкнула она ему в лицо, уголки губ слизеринца чуть дрогнули, на миловидном лице проступило легкое удивление.

— За что?

— Ты... — она сделала глубокий вдох, — ты мог бы и не вмешиваться, мог бы просто уйти.

— Грейнджер, — Том фыркнул, — с какой это радости я должен был уходить? Поверь мне, я сделал это не потому что меня так возмутило отношение Уизли к тебе и твоему коту, по правде мне плевать на всех вас вместе взятых. Просто меня раздражает Уизли и ещё больше раздражает, когда он верещит. А если верещите вы оба, у меня начинается мигрень, я доступно изъясняюсь?

— Вполне, — она холодно глянула на него, — я просто на миг забыла, что ты отвратителен.

— Вот и ч ** _у_** дно, что мы во всем разобрались, — Том послал ей саркастичную улыбку. — Дорогу обратно в свою башню ты, наверное, найдешь. Всех благ.

Грейнджер опалила его яростным взглядом, после чего умчалась в школу в той же степени гнева, что и Уизли несколько минут назад, Том проводил её язвительным взглядом. Бедняжка даже не поняла — тот факт, что за неё вступился слизеринец, настроит против неё всех гриффиндорцев. А Уизли с удовольствием этому поспособствует. Арчер довольно нахохлился, на мгновение задумчиво закусил кончик карандаша, которым делал записи, и аккуратно вывел вверху страницы «Руны, как искусство творения заклинаний».

— Ну вот, — слизеринец усмехнулся.

Делать людям гадости так способствовало творческому процессу!

Через несколько минут рядом с ним, шумно фыркая, затормозил Поттер.

— Ну и что вы опять не поделили с Гермионой? — потягиваясь, уточнил он.

— Мне с ней нечего делить, — Том покосился на друга, — а что она тебе наплела?

— Да ничего, просто пронеслась мимо меня и так страшно посмотрела, будто убить меня хочет. Ну, я сразу и понял, что обычно она так на меня смотрит, когда ругается с тобой.

— Глупости, — Арчер спрыгнул со скамейки. — Идем в школу, скоро начнется дождь.

Гарри, не говоря ни слова, подхватил брошенную на землю сумку и поспешил за приятелем. Они уже были на полпути к лестнице в подземелья, когда дорогу им преградили трое рослых старшекурсников с Рейвенкло. Тот, что стоял в центре, холодно усмехнулся, заметив, как переменились в лице слизеринские третьекурсники.

— Ты выглядишь удивленными, — сообщил он, глядя на Гарри. — Что? Не ожидал?

Поттер прочистил горло.

— Ну, вообще-то нет, — признался он, — я думал, тебя выгнали, Ренклифт.

— Ты ошибался, — процедил шестикурсник, — благодаря тебе, слизняк, я застрял на второй год.

— Ты застрял на второй год, благодаря себе, — спокойно заметил Гарри, — и если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то застрянешь и на третий.

Подросток попытался его обойти, но двое рейвенкловцев преградили ему дорогу:

— Не так быстро, Поттер, — один из них толкнул его в плечо, и мальчик был вынужден отступить на пару шагов назад. Том оставался подозрительно молчалив, и Гарри молился, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше, потому что если Арчера вывести из себя...

— Слушай и запоминай, Поттер, — прошипел ему в лицо Ренклифт, — я с тобой не закончил, и помяни моё слово, ты горько пожалеешь о своих выходках, потому что если директор и поверил твоей сказке в прошлом году, то мы — нет. И ты ответишь за всё о-очень скоро.

На этом рейвенкловцы обошли двух слизеринцев и скрылись за поворотом. Гарри обернулся им вслед.

— Теперь он не отвяжется, — прокомментировал подросток и посмотрел на друга: — Что думаешь?

Арчер странно улыбался.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил он, — совершенно ничего.

  


* * *

— Господа! — жизнерадостно объявил Люпин, обводя взглядом сонных слизеринцев. — Думаю, вам стоит проснуться.

— Первый урок, — в полголоса забубнил Малфой, — ЗОТИ... они сдурели все...

— Кто скажет мне, что такое Боггарт? — тем временем продолжал Ремус, третий курс Слизерина вперил в профессора тринадцать тяжелых взглядов. Люпин даже не смутился, только чуть улыбнулся. — Виноват, вопрос адресован не тому факультету.

— Вряд ли найдется хоть один чистокровный волшебник, не знающий что такое боггарт, — прокомментировал Блэйз.

— Вот если бы он спросил, кто такой Фредди... — пробормотал Том.

Малфой, Забини и Гарри посмотрели на него с одинаково недоуменными лицами:

— Кто?

Арчер закатил глаза:

— Гарри, я могу понять, что счастливые волшебные чистокровки не смотрят телевизор, но ты до одиннадцати лет жил с магглами, не говори мне, что ты не знаешь кто такой Крюгер!

— Кто это? — встрял Драко, и презрительно скривился. — Какой-то маггл?

— Да, — Том вдруг сделался загадочно зловещим, — маггл. Он убивал детей, с особой жестокостью, — Драко плавно позеленел. — А потом родители убитых детей схватили его и сожгли заживо. Но он восстал из мертвых и стал являться детям в кошмарах, где убивал их, и если это случалось, — Арчер сделал трагическую паузу, сорвав на шепоте голос, — они умирали в реальном мире.

Блэйз и Драко переглянулись.

— Врешь ты все, — зашипел на Тома Малфой, — магглы не способны являться во снах и кого-то там убивать!

— Он продал душу демонам, — любезно пояснил Арчер, — к слову, он был одним из самых страшных маньяков, — мальчик самодовольно усмехнулся. — Спроси у любого магглорожденного, знают ли они о Фредди Крюгере!

Драко и Забини снова переглянулись, Гарри молча жевал губу, чтобы не улыбаться, он, конечно тоже не знал, кто это такой, да и описание было довольно жутковатое, но упоминания о телевизоре было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что лучший друг говорит о персонаже какого-то фильма.

— Кстати, поговаривают, что он до сих пор охотится на детей, являясь им в кошмарах.

— Но ведь... только на маггловских? — с надеждой спросил Блэйз.

— Кто знает, — Арчер красноречиво посмотрел на сокурсника, после чего у того не осталось никаких сомнений, что да, является, да, может и волшебных детей во сне убить, и да, нет спасения от чудовища, кроме как не спать вообще. Поттер опустил голову, содрогаясь от беззвучного смеха — во многих вопросах чистокровные волшебники были до неприличия наивными!

Тем временем в аудитории разворачивалось то ещё представление. Люпин выпускал боггарта из шкафа и тот принимал самые невероятные образы, читая страхи студентов. Том, секунду подумав, поманил к себе Драко и Блэйза и что-то торопливо им зашептал, белые, как мел, слизеринцы слушали его, раскрыв рты, и когда, наконец, настала их очередь защищаться от боггарта, из шкафа вышло такое чудовище, о существовании которого Гарри и не подозревал. Том застыл и посерел, всем своим видом изображая изваяние, кажется, даже он не ожидал такого эффекта, хотя черные глаза смеялись, видя то, что породило воспаленное воображение Драко.

Наверное, это все-таки был человек. Но руки и ноги у него были очень длинные, из пальцев обеих рук торчали изогнутые ножи, а голову покрывала кошмарного вида шляпа. Одет он был в странного вида робу красного цвета с темно-зелеными полосками, а вместо лица на окосевшего от страха блондина таращились пустые глазницы обтянутого кожей черепа. По аудитории прошла волна панического ужаса, даже Люпин отшатнулся, покосившись на Драко с подозрением учителя, который начинает сомневаться в психическом здоровье своего ученика. В итоге урок был сорван, потому что тот, кто увидел это чудовище, уже не смог воспроизвести ничего кроме кошмара Малфоя, и каждый раз, когда оно появлялось, в аудитории начинался форменный дурдом. Даже защитное заклинание, усмиряющее боггарта, которое собственно они и изучали, не помогало, потому что ничего веселого после встречи с _этим_ в голову уже не приходило. Только в самом конце урока, когда в поле зрения боггарта попал Гарри, видение на секунду трансформировалось. Классу предстала высокая фигура в тёмном балахоне, запаниковав, Люпин так быстро закрыл мальчика собой, изменив форму боггарта на бледно-желтую сферу, что никто так и не понял, что это было. Только Поттера, стоящего ближе всех, на миг охватил леденящий холод, а на краю сознания послышался отдаленный женский крик.

— Гарри! — Ремус встряхнул его за плечи. — Ты в порядке?

Мальчик справился со слабым головокружением и кивнул.

— Просто немного неожиданно, — он помолчал, — почему вы не дали мне самому защититься?

Профессор виновато улыбнулся и медленно выдохнул.

— Прости, я волновался за тебя.

— Я не такой слабак, каким кажусь, сэр, — с натянутой улыбкой заметил Гарри вполголоса, — не нужно постоянно опекать меня.

Он развернулся и отошел от профессора, присоединившись к Тому, Малфою и Забини в другом конце аудитории. Люпин провожал его потерянным взглядом.

— Что это было там? — уточнил Драко, кивнул головой в стону профессора. — Кого ты вызвал?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я не успел понять.

— Видимо Люпин думает, что ты совсем за себя постоять не способен, — заметил Том, — как он бросился тебя защищать.

— Кстати, что у него за страх? — встрял Блэйз. — Видели ту сферу?

Драко зевнул.

— Кто его знает? У всех своё, — на этом мальчик опасливо покосился на Арчера, словно тот готовился завалить его новыми историями о жутких магглах. Том адресовал Малфою ангельскую улыбку и отвернулся. Поттер хмыкнул.

— А я знаю, зачем ты всё это затеял сегодня на ЗОТИ, — сообщил он лучшему другу, когда они, отстав от своих сокурсников, вдвоем шли в Большой Зал на обед.

— И зачем же?

— Чтобы никто не увидел твоего боггарта, — заговорщицки объявил Поттер.

— Не вижу логики.

— Ну как же, — веселился зеленоглазый подросток, — у всех пауки, сороконожки, монстры, а у неподражаемого Арчера из шкафа выйдет...

— Гарри....

— Кот Гермионы, которого он так боится!

— Я наложу на тебя Обливиэйт, — пообещал Том, — ещё хоть раз заикнёшься, и я...

Поттер покатился со смеху.

— Господи, Том ты бы видел себя! Нельзя угрожать с таким напуганным видом!

— Не увлекайся, а то у тебя от переизбытка эмоций кровь носом скоро пойдет, — ехидно заметил Арчер.

— Я только одного не пойму, — продолжал развивать мысль Поттер, — с чего вдруг такая фобия? Раньше ты их не боялся.

— Я и сейчас их не боюсь, — огрызнулся Том, — это всё твои фантазии!

— Кстати, кто все-таки такой этот Крюгер? — сменил тему Поттер, Том недоверчиво покосился на него.

— Ты что, и правда не знаешь?

— А должен? Я так понял, ты его выдумал...

— Гарри, мне иногда становится за тебя страшно, — сочувственно признался Арчер, — нельзя не знать о таких вещах, это же самый популярный кинозлодей у магглов.

— Смею заметить, что Дурсли не часто водили меня в кино, — сухо сообщил Поттер.

— Но слышать-то о нём ты должен был! В школе постоянно кто-нибудь обсуждал его.

— В школе я общался только с тобой, а ты обсуждал исключительно теорию порабощения мира, — язвительно напомнил Гарри. — Так что извини, что не следую за модой. И с чего это вдруг ты так увлекся маггловским телевидением?

— Но признай, Малфою так идет слегка зеленоватый оттенок кожи, — доверительно сказал Том.

Поттер хихикнул.

— Да уж, — согласился он, — только не перебарщивай, а то к концу года у всего Слизерина будет стабильная бессонница.

Друзья переглянулись и одновременно согнулись пополам от хохота. Тут Гарри что-то заметил:

— О, Глотик! — обрадовался он и рванул куда-то вперед.

— Стой! Гарри!

Через секунду лучший друг вернулся обратно, прижимая к груди огромного рыжего кота. Зверюга утробно мурлыкала и пускала слюни на Поттеровскую мантию. Том брезгливо поморщился.

— Гадость.

Живоглот вперил в слизеринца враждебный желтый взгляд и глухо зарычал. Том нервно сглотнул.

— В общем, ты возись тут с этим, а я пошел на обед, — он по большой дуге обогнул Гарри и торопливо зашагал по коридору, лучший друг весело рассмеялся ему вслед. — Предатель, — беззлобно пробормотал себе под нос Арчер, и на полпути к Большому залу из вредности свернул в библиотеку.

  


* * *

— Вот черт! — Арчер раздраженно дернул плечом. Уже в который раз он приходил в библиотеку за одной и той же книгой, и кто-то постоянно умудрялся забрать её раньше него. — Специально, что ли? — ворчливо пробормотал подросток, стаскивая с полки пару книг, которые могли частично заменить нужный ему труд. Конечно, можно было бы позаимствовать книги из Библиотеки Слизерина, но Арчер слишком боялся, что встанет вопрос о том, где он нашел эту литературу для проекта. Поэтому приходилось ограничиться школьным имуществом и благоприобретенными подручными материалами. Но и тут в библиотеке завелась какая-то крыса, утаскивающая у него испод носа необходимые книги. Это злило и вызывало желание калечить людей.

Расположившись за дальним столом в окружении книг и пергаментов, Арчер погрузился в работу, выпав из жизни на час с небольшим, пока напротив него не раздалось какое-то шевеление. Мальчик поднял голову и уставился на кудрявую гриву Грейнджер за соседним столом. Решив, что ему не помешает небольшой отдых, он отложил перо, потянулся и развалился на стуле с максимальным комфортом, подперев голову рукой.

— Преследуешь меня, Грейнджер?

Она вздрогнула и так резко обернулась всем корпусом, что качнулась в сторону вместе со стулом.

— Арчер? — её брови удивленно изогнулись. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А что обычно люди делают в библиотеке, Грейнджер? — издевательские пропел он.

— Как я помню, ты не фанат зубрежки, — в тон ему ответил девочка, — тебе же все знания напрямую из Астрала транслируются. Так что же Великий Томас Арчер забыл в презренном скоплении пыльных фолиантов?

Том молчал ровно три секунды.

— Твой сарказм взлетел на новый уровень, Грейнджер. Шлифуешь навыки?

— По всем признакам выходит, что это ты меня преследуешь, Арчер, — продолжала размышлять Гермиона, проигнорировав ехидные комментарии слизеринца.

— Если бы я кого-то преследовал, то это была бы более интересная человеческая особь, — он жестко улыбнулся, — не люблю косматых бобров.

Гриффиндорка оскорблено поджала губы, в карих глазах полыхнула обида.

— Сказал бледный задохлик-неврастеник, — ядовито сообщила она, — очень поэтично!

Гермиона отвернулась к своим записям, Арчер злобно сощурился. Эта дурацкая зубрила с каждым годом бесила его все больше.

— Мне вот интересно, Грейнджер, твоя тяга к книгам это какая-то патология или сказывается полное отсутствие друзей? — лениво протянул он, она снова обернулась, и по её взгляду Арчер понял, что попал в самое больное место.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы тебя окружала толпа приятелей, — тихо сказала она.

— Потому что они мне ни к чему, — вежливо пояснил Том, — один друг у меня уже есть и с ним вполне хватает хлопот.

— По-моему, это Гарри с тобой хлопот хватает! — разозлилась девочка. — У него от тебя только проблемы!

Слизеринец опасно сощурился.

— Не лезь не в своё дело, тебе никогда не понять того, что нас связывает!

— А что вас связывает? — она презрительно фыркнула. — Твоё безразмерное эго и его жажда обрести семью? — она усмехнулась. — Не делай такое удивленное лицо Арчер, мне прекрасно известно, что для Гарри ты как брат, но ты не вправе пользоваться его добротой и преданностью в своих интересах! — она помолчала, и, глядя ему в глаза, отчеканила: — Что ты постоянно и делаешь.

— Да что ты можешь знать об этом? — прошипел Том, теряя самообладание. — У тебя и друзей то нормальных не было, не смей рассуждать о том, чего не знаешь.

— У меня есть друг! — огрызнулась Гермиона. — И в отличие от тебя, я ценю это.

— Да ты...

— А я смотрю, вы тут на личности перейти успели, — раздался веселый голос, оба обернулись. Гарри стоял в паре шагов от стола Арчера, засунув руки в карманы, и с легким разочарованием рассматривал своих друзей. — Правда, ребят, вы за каких-то пять минут столько гадостей друг другу наговорили, что я бы на вашем месте извинился... и ещё полгода бы извинялся.

Парочка смерила зеленоглазого слизеринца одинаково враждебными взглядами.

— Ты скажешь, я не права? — раздраженно уточнила Гермиона. — Он же использует тебя, Гарри.

— Мы с тобой это уже обсуждали, Гермиона, — он вздохнул, — и ты обещала, что прекратишь так себя вести. Никто никого не использует.

— Вот и я ей сказал, что сначала нужно хотя бы одного друга завести, чтобы судить, — насмешливо заметил Том.

— И это было грубо и нечестно с твоей стороны, — жестко оборвал его Поттер. — У Гермионы есть друзья, так ведь? — слизеринец внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорку. — Джинни Уизли, например. Я часто вижу вас вместе. И я. Разве мы с тобой не друзья?

Грейнджер благодарно улыбнулась.

— Конечно, друзья, Гарри, — и она злорадно посмотрела на Арчера, тот ответил ядовитой усмешкой.

— Ого, целых два друга... да ты душа компании, Грейнджер, особенно когда один общается с тобой из жалости, а другая по расчету. Скажи, а как ты Уизли подкупила? Домашнее задание за неё делаешь?

Гриффиндорка вспыхнула от негодования:

— Покупать друзей — прерогатива слизеринцев, Арчер, — зашипела она. — И я даже не знаю что хуже: когда с тобой общаются из жалости или когда просто нет достойных вариантов, как в твоём случае!

Гарри шумно выдохнул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Вот честно, видели бы вы себя со стороны: двое умных, самодостаточных людей ведут себя как сорвавшиеся с цепи собаки. Жалкое зрелище, правда, — он смерил друзей усталым взглядом, у Гермионы хватило совести смутиться, Том и бровью не повел. — Ладно, надоело мне с вами припираться, пойду отсюда. Удачно пообщаться, — и он ушел, оставляя своих друзей наедине.

Выходя из библиотеки, мальчик, наконец, позволил себе лукаво улыбнуться. Пока всё шло как надо.

Гарри неспеша брел по коридору, увлеченно размышляя о своих нехитрых интригах. Он уже почти добрался до лестницы в подземелья и как раз поравнялся с одной из пустующих в это время аудиторий, как вдруг дверь приоткрылась, и из образовавшегося проема высунулась рука, схватив мальчика за шкирку. Поттер не успел даже сообразить, что происходит, как его втащили в полутемное помещение и с силой впечатали в стену. Где-то рядом щелкнул замок и дверь закрылась.

— Ну наконец-то ты отвязался от своего вездесущего приятеля, — хохотнули совсем рядом с ним, — я уж думал, придется его в нагрузку брать.

Гарри потер ушибленное плечо, рассматривая своих «похитителей»

— Всё те же, всё там же, — пробормотал он и вопросительно глянул на Ренклифта, — ну и что теперь? Убить меня собрался?

— Нет, Гарри, — мягко проговорил шестикурсник, — это было бы глупо, у тебя слишком много почитателей, — он усмехнулся, — но, тем не менее, вот тебе моё предложение. Ты сейчас отправишься к директору и признаешься в том, что натворил в прошлом году. Признаешься, что планировал избавиться от магглорожденных и сотрудничал с темными волшебниками. Ты должен ответить за свои преступления.

Поттер недоуменно склонил голову к плечу. «Когда он тёмных волшебников-то выдумать успел?» — подумал подросток и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Как насчет встречного предложения? — доброжелательно сказал он, Ренклифт сощурился. — Ты сейчас засунешь себе голову в задницу и походишь так по школе пару дней, хм? — Гарри оценил выражение лица старшекурсника и охнул. — Ой, нет, прости, это было грубо! — подросток сделал паузу, рассматривая троих рейвенкловцев с легкой насмешкой: — Ты ведь родился с головой в заднице и с этим живешь.

— Ну ты доигрался, Поттер, — прорычал Ренклифт и, сжав руку в кулак, замахнулся.

В этот раз Гарри не собирался просто бессильно ждать удара и успел увернуться в последнюю секунду, кулак рейвенкловца врезался в каменную стену и парень взвыл от боли.

— Держите его! — рявкнул он двум другим ребятам, но они и сами уже направлялись к слизеринцу.

Поттер быстро осмотрелся, оценивая пути к отступлению, и бросился в дальний конец аудитории, двое мальчишек побежали за ним, на ходу доставая волшебные палочки, а Ренклифт остался стоять у двери, скрестив руки на груди. Понимая, что деваться ему некуда, Гарри выхватил свою волшебную палочку и, не останавливаясь, резко развернулся к неприятелю, продолжая по инерции скользить по полу. Ещё в повороте, он, не произнося ни слова, взмахнул палочкой, и из неё вырвался сноп оранжевых искр, окутавших растерявшихся рейвенкловцев, через мгновение оба лежали на полу обездвиженные. Но радоваться было рано. Оставалась ещё одна проблема:

— Ступефай!!!

— Протего!!! — парализующее заклинание Ренклифта отразилось от щита слизеринца и развеялось, но рейвенколвец отступать не собирался:

— Глациус!!!

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, подняв в воздух одну из парт, и та рванула наперерез бледно-голубому лучу, тут же покрывшись льдом, после столкновения с ним. Ренклифт рассмеялся, словно вмиг обезумел:

— Импедимента! Петрификус Тоталус! Редукто!!! — последнее заклинание обладало такой силой, что, не смотря на щит, Гарри отбросило на несколько шагов назад, и он, запнувшись о перевернутую парту, упал на спину. Ногу сковала гадкая ноющая боль, а над головой пролетело очередное проклятье. Подросток откатился в сторону, уходя с линии огня. Ренклифт приостановил атаку.

— Ну как, Поттер, теперь себя чувствуешь?

Мальчик сжал зубы и резко выпрямился, одновременно подняв в воздух парту, за которой прятался, после чего сильным импульсом направил её на Ренклифта. Раздался вскрик и грохот. Старшекурсника смело к противоположной стене и путь к двери оказался свободен. Перескочив через лежащих на полу, обездвиженных рейвенкловцев, слизеринец добрался до двери и выскочил в коридор. Уже на пороге он обернулся и снял с приятелей Ренклифта парализующее заклинание. Сам Ренклифт болезненно застонал, придавленный партой. Последнее, что увидел Поттер перед тем как дверь закрылась, это как двое рейвенкловцев пытаются извлечь своего горе предводителя испод завалов.

— Что с твоей ногой? — нахмурился Том, заметив, что друг чуть прихрамывает.

Гарри сел на диван и закатал штанину, рассматривая поврежденную конечность.

— Немного повздорил с парочкой рейвенкловцев, — он поморщился, потыкав пальцем в распухшую лодыжку, — и споткнулся.

— Понятно, — Арчер раздраженно поджал губы, — ни дня без приключений.

— Их было трое, я — один, — гнусаво заметил зеленоглазый подросток, — им по семнадцать, а мне тринадцать... удивительно, что я вообще смог выбраться оттуда с одним только вывихом.

— Ничего удивительного, — ворчливо прокомментировал Арчер, тоже рассматривая припухшую ногу приятеля. — Сильно вывихнул?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Вроде до этого болело сильнее, — сообщил он.

Лучший друг тяжело вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая, какая тяжелая доля ему выпала в виде дружбы в Поттером.

— Подожди здесь, у меня где-то есть заживляющая настойка.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся и с удовольствием развалился на диване. Все-таки приятно было осознавать, что он в тринадцать лет один смог уложить троих старшекурсников.

  


* * *

Утром следующего дня состоялся первый урок по уходу за магическими существами совместно с факультетом Гриффиндор. Начало лекций задержали, чтобы организовать площадку для обучения, и вот теперь оба факультета третьекурсников шагали через луг к Запретному лесу, где на опушке стояла хижина лесника Хагрида. Оказалось, что в этом году именно он станет новым преподавателем по уходу за магическими существами, что невероятно развеселило Тома и вогнало в тоскливую депрессию Малфоя, презирающего полукровок любого вида. А поговаривали, что Хагрид был наполовину великаном. В итоге всю дорогу Драко вдохновенно разглагольствовал о том, что подумает/сделает/скажет его отец, когда обо всем узнает. У хижины их уже ожидал лесничий.

— Скорее идемте! — нетерпеливо закричал он, когда ученики подошли метров на десять и повел их вдоль опушки в сторону леса, у Гарри зародилось подозрение, что урок будет проходить в Запретном лесу, но на полпути Хагрид свернул, и вскоре все они оказались у ограды просторного загона, в котором никого не было.

— И дальше что? — едко поинтересовался Драко, ежась от холодного ветра.

Гарри поднял голову, вглядываясь в бледно-серое небо, в воздухе витал аромат трав и хвои, пахло сыростью и осенним дождем. Вроде бы пока всё шло неплохо, да и прогуляться было здорово.

— Все! Подойдите ближе! Чтобы всем... э—э... было хорошо видно! — громогласно велел Хагрид. — И откройте свои учебники!

— Что-о-о? — встрепенулся Малфой. — Что значит **«откройте»**?

— А в чем дело? — не понял Хагрид.

— Как вы предлагаете их открыть? — по слогам повторил Драко, и демонстративно медленно вытащил из сумки свой учебник, крепко—накрепко перевязанный длинной веревкой.

Послышались тихие смешки и остальные тоже принялись доставать агрессивные книжки. Некоторые, как Гарри, стянули свои учебники ремнем, многие скрепили огромными скрепками, кто-то обвязал веревками. С минуту лесничий растеряно рассматривал разносторонние проявления вандализма по отношению к пушистой печатной литературе, но вот он наконец пришел в себя и растеряно почесал затылок.

— А что? Никто не смог открыть их? — Весь класс синхронно покачал головами. — Так их это... это просто очень... Надо только ее погладить, — Хагрид говорил так, точно речь шла о чем-то очевидном.

Взяв у Гермионы её учебник, он сорвал с него широкую клейкую ленту, и книга тут же ощерилась всеми страницами, норовя покусать лесничего, но тот успел провести указательным пальцем по корешку, после чего книга вздрогнула, раскрылась и послушно легла на его широкую ладонь.

— Какие мы все тупые, оказывается, — ядовито заявил Малфой, — всего-то погладить её нужно было!

— Я... я... думал, они милые, — неуверенно сказал Хагрид.

— Очарование просто! — издевательски согласился Малфой. — Особенно трогательным в этой штуке мне показался момент, когда она пыталась откусить мне руку.

Несколько слизеринцев засмеялись, Гарри закатил глаза. У профессора Хагрида был такой несчастный вид, словно он сейчас заплачет. Поттеру стало его жаль.

— Драко? — тихо позвал он, блондин посмотрел на сокурсника.

— Что?

— Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе помолчать, — опасным шепотом сказал Поттер так, чтобы его слышал только Малфой. — Ты ведь не хочешь потом объяснять профессору Снейпу, почему ты сорвал урок? — мягко уточнил он.

Драко нервно сглотнул и отвернулся.

— Очень надо, — пробурчал он, но больше не возникал, Хагрид с благодарностью посмотрел на Поттера и помахал руками, привлекая к себе внимание. Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы отвлеклись от своих книжек и выжидательно уставились на полувеликана.

— Ну... ну вот... — неуверенно продолжал он. — Теперь у вас... это, значит... есть учебники. Но... но да! Главное — волшебные существа. Пойду сейчас приведу. Подождите...

Лесничий поспешно скрылся за деревьями. Драко снова задрал нос.

— Нет, вы это видели? — усмехнулся он. — И ЭТО будет нас учить? Школа летит ко всем чертям! Я расскажу отцу, его удар хватит!

— Хорошо было бы...

— Ты что-то сказал, Уизел? — Малфой обратил холодный взгляд на Рона.

— Говорю, твой папаша многих бы сильно порадовал, случись с ним удар! — громко и отчетливо сказал рыжий.

— Рон, прекрати, — зашипела на него Гермиона.

Гарри тоскливо зевнул. Очень опрометчиво со стороны Хагрида было оставлять гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев одних в окружении дикой природы, это пагубно влияло на факультетские взаимоотношения.

— Гарри, сделай что-нибудь! — от посторонних мыслей его отвлек возглас Гермионы, оказалось, что Рон уже успел вцепиться в воротник Малфоевской мантии, а тот в ответ нацелил на него волшебную палочку, и они явно готовы были прикончить друг друга. Поттер растеряно моргнул, сообразив, что теперь оба факультета чего-то от него ждут.

— А я что могу? — развел он руками.

— Ну ты же общаешься с этим... этими...— она махнула рукой в сторону Драко.

— И что теперь? Я их разнимать, что ли, должен? — заныл подросток, гриффиндорка опасно на него уставилась. Поттер обреченно застонал. — Ну ла-а-а-а-адно, — и полез в карман за волшебной палочкой. — Кто не спрятался, я не виноват!

Памятуя об успехах зеленоглазого слизеринца в чарах и ЗОТИ, никто не питал страстного желания с ним связываться. К тому же в прошлом году Гарри наглядно продемонстрировал некоторым желающим свои дуэльные навыки, поэтому, завидев волшебную палочку, Рон и Драко отпрянули друг от друга с такой скоростью, словно от этого зависела их жизнь.

— Вообще-то, когда я просила вмешаться, я не это имела в виду, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— И вечно она чем-то недовольна, — беззлобно прокомментировал Поттер.

— Ох, смотрите! Смотрите! — закричала Лаванда Браун, все студенты тут же забыли свои перебранки, потому что из-за деревьев к ним галопом приближалось около дюжины самых странных существ, которых Гарри когда-либо видел.

Туловище, задние ноги и хвост явно были лошадиные, а передние лапы, крылья и голова — орлиные, с крупными стального цвета клювами и большими оранжевыми глазами. Когти на передних лапах величиной были, наверное, в треть метра. На каждом животном виднелся широкий ошейник, к нему вместо поводка крепилась длинная цепь, которую держал в огромных ручищах Хагрид, рысью следующий за «волшебными существами». Вся эта своеобразная упряжка с шумом и грохотом приблизилась к изгороди, за которой стояли ученики, и остановилась. Хагрид привязал зверей к частоколу, дети опасливо попятились.

— Знакомьтесь! Это Гиппогрифы! — восторженно объявил лесничий. — Красавцы, а!

Гарри вполне понимал этот энтузиазм, он и сам не мог оторвать восхищенного взгляда от странных существ, удивительно гармоничных в этом необычном сочетании черт разных животных. Одетые перьями голова и холка плавно переходили в лоснящийся торс. И все они были разные — сизые, рыжие, красные, каштановые и вороные и все одинаково приковывали к себе внимание.

— Ну как вам? — прогремел Хагрид. — Кто первый хочет познакомиться?

Прилива энтузиазма ни от кого не последовало, только Гарри, начисто лишенный чувства самосохранения, шагнул вперед, несказанно порадовав великана.

— Отлично, Гарри! — Он посмотрел на остальных. — Перво-наперво запомните, это гордый зверь. Никогда ему не грубите. А то и пожалеть можно! Гиппогриф все делает по своему желанию и очень любит всякие там церемонии, — продолжал Хагрид. — Прежде чем подходить к нему, нужно поклониться и ждать! — лесничий посмотрел на Гарри: — Если он в ответ поклонится, можно его погладить. А если на поклон не ответит, не тронь и скорее отойди подальше: когти у него как сталь.

Ученики еще на шаг отступили от изгороди. Гиппогрифы вскидывали свирепые морды и шевелили мощными крыльями. Им, похоже, не очень нравилось сидеть на цепи. Один из зверей повернул сизую голову к Гарри и внимательно уставился на него, мальчик неуверенно улыбнулся ему.

— О, смотри-ка, Гарри ты понравился Клювокрылу, — Хагрид несильно хлопнул мальчика по плечу. — Это так его зовут. Давай, познакомься с ним.

Подросток неуверенно глянул на учителя, потом на крылатого красавца и шагнул ближе, оказавшись почти вплотную к загону. Помедлив, он перелез через изгородь и очутился в окружении крылатых зверей.

— Я уверен, ты поладишь с ним, — пообещал лесничий и, отвязав сизого гиппогрифа, снял с него ошейник. Ученики по другую сторону забора затаили дыхание.

— Ты только не нервничай, Гарри, — советовал Хагрид, — смотри ему прям в глаза, не моргая, и кланяйся!

Мальчик последовал совету профессора и замер, в ожидании реакции зверя. Увы, тот не спешил налаживать контакт, лишь шагнул ближе, рассматривая третьекурсника внимательным оранжевым взглядом.

— Гарри, — забеспокоился лесничий, — иди-ка назад...

Но тут гиппогриф в один прыжок преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его и слизеринца, и Поттер оказался нос к носу, а точнее нос к клюву, с опасным хищником. Послышались испуганные возгласы учеников, Хагрид бросился на помощь, Гарри застыл, глядя в оранжевые глаза, внезапно оказавшиеся так близко к нему, но тут зверь вдруг совершенно по-птичьи склонил на бок голову и игриво ухватил подростка за рукав мантии, после чего наконец склонил голову, с легким оттенком насмешки, как показалось Поттеру. Слизеринец рассмеялся и погладил гиппогрифа по шелковистым перьям, тот лениво зажмурился и даже как будто улыбнулся от удовольствия.

— Здорово, — решил подросток.

За изгородью с облегчением выдохнули два факультета. А Хагрид, заметно повеселев, подошел ближе.

— Ну вот и отлично! Вот и молодчина, Гарри! А теперь он тебя и покатать может! — радостно заявил полувеликан.

— Чего?! — ахнул Поттер, но было уже поздно, огромные ручищи профессора подняли его над землей, и через мгновение мальчик восседал на спине гиппогрифа.

— Ты только это... за перья его не дергай, а то он сбросить может, — громогласно посоветовал лесничий, а Гарри растеряно моргнул, гадая, за что тогда тут держаться — вокруг были одни перья.

— Давай! — велел Хагрид, хлопнув Клювокрыла повыше хвоста.

Полуптица без предупреждения раскрыла четырехметровые крылья, Гарри едва успел ухватиться за её шею, когда она взмыла в небо. На мгновение мальчику почудилось, что зверь вот-вот его сбросит, но кое-как освоившись, он все-таки смог немного выпрямиться и осмотреться. Да. С метлой, конечно, ничего общего не было — его бросало то вверх, то вниз вместе с крупом, в такт взмахам крыльев, да и полетом управлять было практически невозможно, но видимо Клювокрыл все же чувствовал настроения своего наездника, так как быстро пошел на посадку, как только Гарри подумал, что пора бы спускаться.

Оказавшись на земле, подросток поборол импульсивное желание рухнуть на колени и расцеловать влажную после дождя траву под ногами и смело улыбнулся, погладив гиппогрифа по клюву.

— Ну! — подал голос Рон. — Как тебе?

Слизеринец с улыбкой оглядел замерших в ожидании учеников.

— Очень круто, — наконец сообщил он, чем полностью разрядил остатки витавшего в воздухе напряжения. _( 1)_

Уже через пятнадцать минут все по очереди кланялись гиппогрифам, гладили их и кормили дохлыми хорьками, которых притащил Хагрид, сообщив, что для гиппогрифов они что-то вроде деликатеса. Некоторые, последовав примеру Поттера, даже решились прокатиться. Малфой, поборов надменность, упрямство, гордыню и что-то там ещё, впитанное с молоком матери, решил подойти ближе. Выбор его пал на Клювокрыла и когда Драко нехотя ему поклонился, бурча себе под нос, что он, наследник Малфоев, не должен приклоняться перед какими-то недоптицам, зверь вдруг напряженно замер, сизые перья вздыбились, а в янтарных глазах сверкнула опасная сталь. Гарри стоял неподалеку и первый заметил неладное. Он понял, что произойдет ровно за десять секунд до этого события, и кинулся к сокурснику.

— Отойди, Драко! — на бегу крикнул он, Малфой дернулся и начал поворачиваться к нему. — В сторону! В сторону!

Следующие несколько мгновений для Поттера будто замедлились, потому что одновременно произошло слишком много событий. Хагрид, услышав крик Поттера, поспешил к мальчикам, гиппогриф встал на задние лапы, занеся над побледневшим Малфоем острые, как лезвия, когти, кто-то из учеников закричал. Оказавшись рядом, Гарри с силой толкнул блондина в сторону, после чего попытался уклониться сам, и в эту секунду Клювокрыл нанес удар. Острые когти распороли мантию на спине по диагонали от правого плеча. Послышался громкий треск, мальчик очень надеялся, что это звук рвущейся ткани, но он так и не успел понять наверняка, потому что сила удара отбросила его в сторону, и все посторонние мысли вышибло из головы при столкновении с землей.

— Гарри! — взвизгнула Гермиона.

Отовсюду послышались испуганные крики, Хагрид добрался до Клювокрыла и оттолкнул зверя от лежащего на земле мальчика.

— Гарри! Гарри! Ты цел?! — в едином порыве к Поттеру кинулись Малфой и Гермиона, за ними последовали остальные школьники, обступив его со всех сторон.

Слизеринец пытался подняться на ноги, когда в поле его зрения попал Малфой, сидящий перед ним на коленях. Бледное лицо исказилось от гнева, в зеленых глазах полыхнул огонь.

— Идиот!— рявкнул он, Драко замер с открытым ртом, крики и всхлипы начали затихать. — Что, не для тебя объясняли, как себя нужно вести с гиппогрифами?! Очень покрасоваться хотелось, гений? Всем показать какой ты умный?! Ну и как ощущения? Очень умным себя теперь чувствуешь? Что из слова «уважение» ты не понял, Малфой?!

— Я... я... прости, — пробормотал смущенный блондин, — я... просто не думал...

— Не думал, что он тебя может понять? — насмешливо уточнил Гарри. — Я с магглами жизнь прожил и нечасто видел всяких волшебных существ, чтобы хорошо в них разбираться, но даже мне в голову пришло, что это, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону раздраженного гиппогрифа, которого все ещё пытался утихомирить профессор, — не курица безмозглая!

— Гарри...

— Я говорил тебе, Малфой, что ты слишком много мнишь о себе, доволен теперь?! А если бы он тебя убил?! Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько людей из-за тебя, недоумка, пострадать могли?!

— Гарри, — перебила его белая как снег Гермиона, — Гарри, у тебя кровь...

— Что?.. — слизеринец резко замолчал и недоуменно моргнул, потом перевел взгляд на свою правую руку. Рукав почему-то был влажный и прилип к телу, а испод него текло что-то красное.

— Но мне же... — Гарри растеряно посмотрел на Гермиону, — мне же не больно...

Как только с его губ сорвалась последняя фраза, мальчик ощутил сильное жжение, словно к спине приложили раскаленные прутья.

— Было... было же не... не больно, — побелевшими губами прошептал он, — совсем не боль...но...

— Гарри! — голос Гермионы вдруг стал казаться далеким, а её лицо отчего-то расплывалось у него перед глазами.

Неожиданно мальчик почувствовал, как его поднимают чьи-то огромные руки, и зашипел от боли, когда они коснулись его спины.

— Потерпи, Гарри, потерпи, — пробасил возле его уха взволнованный голос, — сейчас мы тебе поможем, сейчас, сейчас.

Последнее, что запомнил слизеринец, было чувство, что его куда-то несут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Сцена урока Ухода за магическими существами, частично сперта из книги Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана, не моё, не претендую.


	9. Столкновение интересов

Гарри сидел на кушетке в больничном крыле, и ему казалось, что он попал в эпицентр урагана. Сначала все было даже спокойно. Ни разу его не уронив, Хагрид доставил слизеринца в больничное крыло. Там мадам Помфри, увидев всю эту картину, немного разволновалась и чуть не прокляла убитого горем лесничего, но обнаружив, что Поттер не при смерти, а раны хоть и выглядят серьезно угрозы для жизни не предоставляют, несколько успокоилась и оперативно оказала подростку первую медицинскую помощь под безутешные рыдания полувеликана. Минут десять спустя, когда Гарри относительно пришел в себя, и медсестра поила его кроветворным и восстанавливающим зельем. в больничное крыло пробрались разношерстные представители Гриффиндора и Слизерина и под шумок чуть не передушили друг друга, пытаясь определить «кто виноват» и «что делать». А потом оказалось, что какой-то гений додумался поставить в известность Снейпа. Профессор заглянул на огонек, и в лазарете случилась катастрофа локального масштаба — декан Слизерина не пожелал понимать, почему «...на первом же уроке Ухода За Магическими Существами, одного из его студентов притащили в лазарет с кошмарными травмами». Мнение окружающих как всегда его не волновало, поэтому профессор не успокоился, пока не вытряс душу из каждого присутствующего, включая пострадавшего. Вполне очевидно, что под конец общей выволочки, большинство учеников тихонько самоустранились, вспомнив про множество неотложных дел, и в больничном крыле остались только Малфой, которого не отпустил восвояси зельевар, и Гермиона. Гарри в свою очередь даже вникать перестал в постоянные придирки своего декана и решил прикинуться мертвым пока буря не утихнет, но его бесцеремонно растолкали и велели «сидеть спокойно», после чего мадам Помфри наложила диагностическое заклинание на раны, смазала их чем-то холодным и перебинтовала. Жжение и тупая ноющая боль тут же стихли, и мальчик почувствовал себя чуть живее. Вдобавок к этому медсестра пригрозила Снейпу, что если он продолжит мешать ей работать, она выгонит его из больничного крыла, и в качестве демонстрации тут же выгнала Хагрида и Гермиону. Оба удалились с печальным видом, а Снейп понизил уровень громкости до рассерженного шипения.

— Как вас вообще угораздило, Поттер? — Гарри открыл рот, но зельевар поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте. — Нет, лучше молчите... Малфой!

— Да, сэр! — тут же встрепенулся блондин.

— Что произошло на уроке?

— Э-э-э, ну... — Драко и Гарри быстро переглянулись.

— Мы поругались! — встрял Поттер.

— Что? — Снейп повернулся к нему, Малфой исподтишка перевел дыхание, воровато покосившись на своего декана.

— Мы с Драко поругались на уроке, — спокойно продолжал Поттер, глядя только на Снейпа, — точнее, ещё в самом начале урока, — мальчик виновато потупился, когда его профессор начал хмуриться, и торопливо продолжил: — В общем, мы поругались, а потом начались занятия, и мы вроде как забыли об этом. А потом снова поругались, но не видели, что рядом стоит гиппогриф... ему, наверное, показалось, что мы представляем угрозу, — Поттер косо глянул на Драко, тот поспешно закивал, — или не проявляем должного уважения... ну и вот...

Снейп молчал примерно минуту, глядя то на Малфоя, то на Поттера.

— Это правда, мистер Малфой? — наконец, уточнил он.

Драко, помедлив, кивнул:

— Да, сэр...

Северус ещё немного посверлил мальчишек взглядом и раздраженно покачал головой.

— Я иногда поражаюсь, как можно было дожить до тринадцати лет с полным отсутствием мозгов, — проворчал он. — Малфой! Что вы хихикаете? Это и вас касается, — Драко поспешно заткнулся, Гарри зевнул, чувствуя, что усталость берет своё, Снейп заметил состояние подростка и вроде бы сдался: — Вы свободны, мистер Малфой, — сказал он, — возвращайтесь в свою гостиную.

Дважды повторять не было необходимости. Через минуту в комнате остались только Гарри и Снейп. Северус сел на стул возле кровати пострадавшего и придирчиво его оглядел, пока тот укладывался в постель.

— Хотите, я расскажу вам, что произошло на самом деле, Поттер? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, Гарри моргнул. — Мистер Малфой дразнил гиппогрифа, тот разозлился и попытался напасть, а вы решили вмешаться, я прав?

Слизеринец уставился на своего декана невинным зеленым взглядом, Северус закатил глаза:

— Спите, Поттер, и когда я завтра спрошу вас о том, что случилось... — Снейп подался вперед, глядя подростку в глаза: — Вы. Не. Посмеете. Мне. Лгать.

Утро началось с Тома. Гарри разлепил глаза и некоторое время сонно моргал, пытаясь понять, где он и что произошло, когда заметил лучшего друга. Тот сидел на стуле возле его кровати и что-то записывал в пухлый маггловский блокнот, периодически сверяясь с книгами... книгами, разложенными по всему его одеялу. Поттер прочистил горло, и обсидиановый взгляд друга метнулся к его лицу.

— А вот если бы я тут при смерти лежал, ты бы тоже меня книжками обложил и реферат писал? — флегматично уточнил Поттер, Арчер задумчиво повел плечами.

— Как знать, — наконец решил он. — Так что произошло?

— Малфой тебе не сказал? — Гарри недоуменно поднял брови, Том хмыкнул.

— Ну, он промычал что-то невнятное, но мне не особенно интересно мнение Малфоя, поэтому я сижу тут с... — он глянул на часы, — восьми утра.

— Ого, это подвиг для тебя, — уважительно протянул слизеринец, — учитывая, что кое-кто терпеть не может ранние пробуждения.

Том пожал плечами, не желая развивать тему.

— Итак? — он выжидательно посмотрел на друга.

— Ну, просто несчастный случай, ничего такого...

— Тебя чуть не пустила на ленточки какая-то волшебная тварь, и ты говоришь «ничего такого»?

— Я сам виноват, нужно было использовать магию, а не кидаться под удар, — Гарри фыркнул, — вот и всё.

— А зачем ты кидался под удар? — нарочито мягко уточнил Арчер.

— Потому что иначе Малфой мог серьезно пострадать...

— И с каких пор мы рискуем своей шкурой ради Драко? — мурлыкнул Том.

Поттер насупился в сторону друга.

— А что такого?

— Думаешь, он тебе после этого хоть спасибо скажет? — с издевкой бросил Арчер. — Ты не забыл на каком факультете учишься? Если Малфой решит, что это происшествие как-то его притесняет, он и не вспомнит, что ты пострадал из-за него.

— Да каким образом это может его притеснять? Мы вчера всё выяснили, никаких проблем, — Гарри осторожно сел в кровати и на пробу повел плечами, рана на спине отозвалась болезненным жжением, мальчик поморщился. — Странно, я думал, сегодня уже болеть не будет...

— Это же не обычная царапина, — в палату вошла мадам Помфри с подносом, на котором аккуратными рядками выстроились разноцветные бутылочки с мазями и лекарствами, — гиппогриф — волшебное существо, и раны, которые он нанес, будут заживать куда дольше обычного пореза.

— О, — Гарри потускнел.

— Нечего теперь расстраиваться, мистер Поттер, — строго сказала Поппи, — нужно было думать, прежде чем устраивать скандал возле гиппогрифа, разве вас не предупреждали, чем это может закончиться?— медсестра поставила поднос на прикроватный столик, и выразительно уставилась на учебники Тома, разложенные по всей кровати. Арчер поспешно всё убрал и пересел на соседнюю кровать. — Давайте-ка посмотрим на ваши раны, — она подошла ближе и осторожно сняла бинты, Гарри поежился, почти чувствуя взгляд друга на своей спине. Поттеру даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица — Арчер был очень зол.

— Ну, что ж, — тем временем мадам Помфри закончила осмотр и быстро нанесла на раны мазь, после чего наложила свежую повязку, — вполне неплохо. Ещё день полежите здесь, и я вас выпишу. А теперь пейте, — за этой фразой последовала малоприятная процедура приема лекарств, и медсестра удалилась, велев Тому не «докучать больному».

Гарри улегся обратно на кровать и посмотрел на друга. Том сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, но был страшно бледен, Поттер натянуто улыбнулся.

— У меня, конечно, нет глаз на спине, и я не могу видеть насколько все плохо, но судя по тому, как ты на меня смотришь, к обеду я должен скончаться.

— Знаешь, — лучший друг поднялся на ноги и собрал все свои книжки, явно намереваясь уйти, — лучше бы ты больше не лез всех спасать, это плохо сказывается на твоем здоровье.

— Здесь я с вами соглашусь, мистер Арчер, — раздался холодный голос, оба подростка повернулись к неожиданному гостю, стоящему на пороге комнаты.

Люциус Малфой, высокий сухощавый аристократ с длинными светлыми волосами и ледяным взглядом, удостоил обоих мальчишек мимолетной улыбкой, небрежно расправил складки на своей роскошной мантии из темно-синего бархата и шагнул ближе, внимательно разглядывая Гарри.

— Рад видеть, что вы выздоравливаете, мистер Поттер, — пропел он, — признаться, меня весьма обеспокоило письмо Драко о вчерашних событиях, надеюсь, ваши травмы не так серьезны, как описывал мой сын?

— **Достаточно** серьезны, сэр, — отчеканил Том, Гарри метнул в него предупреждающий взгляд.

— Жить я буду, не сомневайтесь, — сухо пообещал подросток.

— О, это радует, — тонкие губы старшего Малфоя изогнулись в равнодушной улыбке, — но я здесь не только за тем, чтобы справиться о вашем самочувствии.

— О? — у Поттера хватило наглости приправить свои интонации изрядной долей ехидства. — Как неожиданно.

Люциус проигнорировал колкость и, переложив в левую руку деревянную трость с вырезанным в форме змеиной головы набалдашником, вытащил из кармана мантии свиток пергамента, перевязанного зеленой лентой. Оба слизеринца насторожено следили за действиями старшего волшебника.

— Что это? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— Указ о запрете на преподавательскую деятельность Рубиуса Хагрида, по вине которого был сильно травмирован на уроке один из учеников, — любезно пояснил Малфой.

Гарри резко сел, забыв про свои раны.

— ЧТО?!

Том сел обратно на стул, флегматично глянув на друга.

— Да брось ты, Гарри, зачем так нервничать, у тебя же раны снова откроются.

Малфой бросил любопытный взгляд на Тома и снова обратил своё внимание на зеленоглазого слизеринца.

— По тому, что мне стало известно, преступная халатность этого, — он поморщился, — полувеликана, стала причиной вашей травмы, и чтобы в будущем оградить от опасности других студентов, я намерен обратиться в Министерство с официальной просьбой об увольнении. Его необходимо удалить из Хогвартса.

— Но, это была случайность...

— Случайность или нет, пострадал ученик, и это не должно повториться.

Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы заметить, что в Хогвартсе постоянно травмируется кто-нибудь из учеников, и лично он, Гарри, провел половину школьной жизни в лазарете, но его перебил лучший друг:

— Мне кажется это хорошая идея, сэр, — согласился он, — не стоит доверять такому, как Хагрид. Говорят, он даже сидел в тюрьме, — Том скривился, — это портит репутацию школы.

Люциус почти искренне улыбнулся ему.

— Рад слышать, что вы поддерживаете мою точку зрения, мистер Арчер, — сказал он, Гарри раздраженно глянул на друга. Что творит Том? Соглашаться с Малфоем? Арчер же терпеть его не может!

— Мистер Поттер, — слизеринец отвлекся от своих гневных размышлений и вопросительно глянул на блондина, — коль скоро мы согласны друг с другом, я хотел бы попросить вас подписать этот указ.

— Зачем вам моя подпись? — заинтересовался подросток.

— Вы пострадавший и свидетель, эти документы станут основанием для увольнения полувеликана.

— О, я понял, — Гарри задумчиво закусил губу.

Так вот зачем этот цирк с соболезнованиями и миндальными речами, Малфою нужна его подпись! Люциус развернул пергамент и подошел к Гарри, протягивая ему свиток, мальчик послушно принял из его рук Указ и сделал вид, что углубился в чтение. В палате повисла тишина.

Гарри было жаль Хагрида. Он был неплохим человеком и очень старался вчера, ведь это был его первый урок в качестве преподавателя. Да, возможно учитель из него был не особо хороший, но все с чего-то начинают. К тому же, Поттеру было прекрасно известно, что когда-то Хагрид не по своей вине остался без образования и был заключен в Азкабан по обвинению в преступлении, которого не совершал. А в прошлом году из-за Люциуса Малфоя и кретинов из Министерства снова оказался в этой тюрьме. Теперь же, когда у него появился шанс заниматься любимым делом, эту возможность хотят у него отнять и выгнать на улицу. Это было нечестно. Неправильно.

Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя, что забрел в непроходимые дебри добра и справедливости, где почти запутался. Ему очень хотелось мыслить правильно. Так, как сделал бы любой честный человек. Ведь честный, сострадательный человек так и должен думать и чувствовать, да? Он должен руководствоваться и подпитываться такими мыслями, чтобы совершать хорошие поступки. Мальчик поискал в себе зачатки этой честной сострадательности и вздохнул.

Ведь дело-то было не в том, что ему нравился Хагрид, и он страстно желал помочь полувеликану. Ему просто не нравился Малфой, и эта мотивация оказалась куда сильнее жалости. Пару минут подросток молча переживал ужасный момент осознания, что он не честный и не сострадательный, потом отложил пергамент на тумбочку и посмотрел в серые глаза Малфоя.

— Там написано, что я обвиняю Хагрида в халатности и непрофессионализме и подтверждаю, что он поставил под угрозу мою жизнь и жизни других учеников.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Малфой.

— И ещё там сказано, что Хагрид несет ответственность за случившееся и это полностью его вина.

Люциус кивнул.

— Именно так.

— Что ж, — Поттер снова взял пергамент и пробежал взглядом по тексту, — это очень интересно.

— Вот как? — мужчина вопросительно поднял брови. — И почему же?

Гарри медленно вдохнул.

— Потому что это неправда.

— Что?

Том покосился на лучшего друга, Люциус поджал губы в легком раздражении.

— Мистер Поттер, я прошу вас объясниться.

— Я не обязан это подписывать, — мальчик бросил пергамент на одеяло, — и я не хочу это подписывать. Все, что там написано, это ложь.

— Ложь? — мягко уточнил волшебник. — Но вы же не будете отрицать, что пострадали...

— Буду, — решительно заявил Гарри, — я был ранен не по вине Хагрида или гиппогрифа. Я пострадал по вине Драко. Хотите кого-то обвинить в халатности, обвините своего сына.

— Что?

Арчер застыл, в черных глазах мерцали искры веселья, ему почему-то всегда нравилось то, как его друг шокирует людей.

— Я могу свидетельствовать, что Драко намеренно дразнил гиппогрифа, из-за чего пострадал **я**.

— Это клевета.

— Да ну? Это могут подтвердить и другие ученики.

— Я подам запрос и без вашей подписи, мистер Поттер, — жестко сказал Малфой, — не стоит сейчас идти мне наперекор.

— Я свидетель и пострадавший, — напомнил Гарри. — Я могу подать встречный иск. И вы с этим ничего не сможете сделать.

— Хотите проверить, мистер Поттер? — опасно сощурившись, уточнил Люциус.

— А что вы сделаете? — подал голос Том, спокойно рассматривая раздраженного аристократа. — Убьете его?

— Существует много способов закрыть рот предполагаемым свидетелям, мистер Арчер, — процедил Малфой, — и для этого совершенно необязательно пачкать руки, — мужчина взял пергамент и убрал в карман. — На вашем месте, мистер Арчер, я бы посоветовал Поттеру правильно расставлять приоритеты. Он плохо выбирает союзников.

— А на **вашем** месте, Люциус, я бы не стал беспокоить травмированного ребенка и осыпать его угрозами, — холодно отчеканили от входной двери.

— А, Северус... — не оборачиваясь, промурлыкал Малфой, глядя Поттеру в глаза. — Твои слизеринцы расстраивают меня.

— Соболезную, — невозмутимо произнес профессор, подходя ближе — но, как ты верно отметил, это **мои** слизеринцы. И в данный момент один из них нуждается в покое, который ты так грубо нарушаешь. И меня безмерно интересует, Люциус, почему ты всё ещё здесь?

Малфой неторопливо обернулся, встретившись взглядом с зельеваром. Понять тот безмолвный диалог, что происходил между двумя старшими волшебниками, было невозможно, но напряжение, повисшее между ними, казалось, способно было развалить половину замка при малейшем импульсе.

— Ты прав, — вдруг сказал Люциус, — это было весьма грубо с моей стороны, — он посмотрел на затихшего в своей кровати слизеринца.

— Приношу свои извинения, мистер Поттер, — медленно проговорил он, — по-видимому сейчас вы слишком слабы, чтобы вести подобные разговоры, так что я навещу вас позже, когда ваше... недомогание не будет препятствовать принятию верного решения, — мужчина по-змеиному улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью, Поттер выдохнул и упал на подушку.

— Спасибо, сэр, вы меня спасли, — простонал он, — я уже не знал, как от него отделаться.

— Достаточно было подписать Указ, — проворчал Том, — тоже мне, проблему выдумал.

— Что за Указ? — Снейп плавно опустился на свободный стул возле кровати Гарри.

Друзья переглянулись, Арчер ехидно улыбнулся.

— Ты революционер, ты и рассказывай.

— Ну, спасибо, — поморщился в сторону друга Поттер и посмотрел на своего декана:

— Малфой...

— Мистер Малфой, Поттер.

— Ну да, — Гарри чудом удалось не закатить глаза, — он хочет уволить Хагрида.

— Прекрасно, — ровно ответил Снейп, — и в чем проблема?

— Гарри решил бороться за права полувеликанов, — злорадно пояснил из своего угла Том.

Зельевар молчал ровно двадцать секунд, после чего смерил зеленоглазого подростка нечитаемым взглядом.

— Мне стоило догадаться, — без всяких эмоций прокомментировал он.

— Но Хагрид действительно ни при чем, сэр, — умоляюще заныл мальчик. — Драко сам виноват, ему говорили, что нужно вести себя уважительно, а он начал эти свои Малфоевские штучки выкидывать. Почему за его проступок должен расплачиваться кто-то другой, почему...

— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, подросток застыл на вдохе. — Помолчите, Мерлина ради, я понял вашу точку зрения, — он раздраженно скривился. — Как обычно суем свой нос, куда не следует, и рвемся спасать всех подряд.

— Но, сэр,...

— Я еще не закончил, — резко оборвал его Северус, — а теперь слушайте внимательно, безмозглый вы ребенок. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не идите против Малфоя... любого Малфоя... так открыто. Эта ваша бравада только демонстрирует вашу глупость. Если не хотите играть по их правилам, придумайте свои, а не вставляйте палки в колеса, при каждом удобном случае.

— Я не...

— Я велел вам молчать, — посуровел зельевар, мальчик насупился. — Я больше не желаю слышать про ваши стычки со старшим Малфоем, хотите с кем-то скандалить, скандальте со своими сверстниками.

— И что, мне нужно было на поводу у него идти? — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Существует множество способов сделать все по-своему, Поттер, вы же слизеринец! Включайте мозги хоть изредка. Арчер, — Снейп посмотрел на второго слизеринца, — вы пропустили руны и гербологию, я напишу вам освобождения, но через полчаса начинается зельеварение, и я не потерплю вашего отсутствия, это ясно?

— Да, сэр, — невозмутимо кивнул слизеринец и собрал свои книги, — я зайду после обеда, — пообещал он Поттеру и вышел из палаты.

— Теперь про ваше здоровье, — заговорил Северус, когда они с Гарри остались одни. — Я знаю, что вы ненавидите больничное крыло всей душой, поэтому у меня к вам есть следующее предложение. Я позволю вам уйти сегодня после обеда при условии, что до конца недели вы будете заходить утром к мадам Помфри на осмотр и не станете ей перечить в вопросах вашего лечения.

Гарри с готовностью кивнул.

— Да, сэр, конечно! Спасибо!

— Прекрасно, — зельевар поднялся на ноги, — выздоравливайте, Поттер.

Через минуту подросток остался один и задумчиво уставился в потолок. Неделю ходить на обследования? Что они собираются обследовать? Раны прекрасно затягиваются, там уже через пару дней не на что смотреть будет. Слизеринец нахмурился. Он, конечно, мог предположить, почему Снейп вдруг предложил такой вариант, но зачем профессору утаивать от Гарри часть правды? Какой в этом смысл? Если только... мальчик замер... если только они не знают, что **на самом деле** происходит с его магией и пытаются скрыть это от него, проводя тайное обследование.

«Нет, — Поттер даже головой покачал, — такого просто не может быть! Профессор Снейп не стал бы так поступать со мной. Только не он!»

Окончательно убедив себя, что ничего загадочного за его спиной не происходит, Гарри закрыл глаза и постепенно уснул.

  


* * *

— Эй, гляньте-ка, кого выпустили из лазарета, — глумливо пропел Блэйз, когда Гарри вошел в общую гостиную. Некоторые слизеринцы обернулись и поприветствовали сокурсника сдержанными кивками. Забини подскочил к нему.

— Говорят, ты с гиппогрифом подрался? — хохотнул парень, хлопнув сокурсника по плечу, подросток болезненно поморщился и отступил на полшага.

— Знаешь ты куда бить, — проворчал он и огляделся, — а где Том?

— Где-то, — задумчиво протянул Забини и потащил Поттера за собой, усадив его в кресло, — ну, рассказывай, что там произошло?

— Эм... где?

— На уроке, — Блэйз нетерпеливо заерзал на месте, — ты правда бросился на гиппогрифа???

— Я так похож на идиота? — мрачно уточнил подросток.

— Иногда очень похож, — к ним присоединился крайне взвинченный Малфой. — Какого черта ты рассказал все отцу?

— Мне больше интересно, что **ты** ему рассказал, — раздраженно ответил Гарри, — потому что он сегодня притащил свой аристократический оскал в лазарет и угрожал мне!

— Не смей так... что? — Драко удивленно поднял брови.

— А ты не в курсе? — Поттер с издевкой усмехнулся. — Твой отец собрался уволить Хагрида.

— И что в этом такого? — в один голос уточнили Малфой и Забини, Гарри закатил глаза.

— Слизеринцы такие слизеринцы, — ворчливо заметил он. — А вас не смущает, что из-за тебя, Драко, пострадает невиновный человек?

— Он не человек, — тут же ощетинился блондин.

— Да, он табуретка, — язвительно прокомментировал подросток. — Знаете, то, что Хагрид наполовину великан, не значит, что он не заслуживает справедливости.

— Да тебе просто в Мировой Магический Суд надо, — Блэйз почесал затылок.

— Куда? — тут же заинтересовался Гарри.

— Поттер как всегда ничего не знает, — Драко тут же задрал нос. — Мировой Магический Суд — это Правовая Коллегия Международной Академии Волшебства. Они решают вопросы закона на высочайшем уровне. Там самые блестящие маги со всего мира собраны, — Малфой посмотрел на сокурсников тем самым взглядом, который говорил, что у него там половина предков заседала. — Ну и было там однажды дело о защите прав магических существ. Завел его какой-то психованный тип... он своими лозунгами чуть не развязал войну, а потом оказалось что он даже не волшебник, какая-то паршивая варна **...**

— Кто? — не понял Гарри.

— Перевертыш, — Блэйз выудил из кармана леденцы и забросил один рот, — они дальние родственники фей, могут принять практически любое обличие, не чужды магии и довольно умны для волшебных зверюшек. Но этот был не похож на других. Варны обычно живут в лесу и к людям испытывают только кулинарный интерес...

— Они питаются людьми?

— Мясом, если точнее.

— Что-то мало это похоже на фей, — заметил Гарри.

— Пикси тоже не с цветка на цветок порхают, — язвительно заметил Драко, — но тоже родня феям.

— И что же случилось с этим перевертышем? — сменил тему Поттер.

— Да ничего. Его отовсюду выгнали, наложили запрет на использование магии, а потом и казнили, вроде как. Ну и закрыли дело о правах волшебных существ, что естественно.

— Ничего естественного, — фыркнул Поттер, — почему он не мог бороться за свои права?

— Хотя бы потому что такие как он подкарауливают таких как мы в лесу, ловят их и съедают, — с готовностью пояснил Забини.

— Иногда живьем, — поддакнул Малфой.

— Никогда раньше не слышал о варнах, — признался Поттер.

— А их исключили из большинства книг. Кто-то там все-таки поднял восстание, или они просто были слишком опасны, но в итоге маги решили, что будет лучше просто их всех уничтожить.

Гарри в молчаливом ступоре смотрел на сокурсников.

— Уничтожить? — оба кивнули. — Целую расу?

— Что в этом такого? Они были опасны...

— А чего же тогда всех Пожирателей смерти не уничтожили? Они тоже опасны! — рявкнул Гарри, глядя прямо на Малфоя, тот сразу начал покрываться красными пятнами от злости. — А что ты так бурно реагируешь Малфой? Есть что скрывать?

— А не пойти ли тебе, Поттер...

— Разве не лучше без суда вырезать всех темных волшебников? — ядовито продолжал рассуждать Гарри. — Только потому, что в перспективе все они могут стать опасными?

— Гарри, среди волшебников, конечно, есть преступники, но есть и суд для магов, там принимают решения по каждому из них. Нельзя же просто убивать, они ведь, в конце концов...

— Люди? — Гарри издевательски усмехнулся. — То есть, каким бы монстром человек ни был, он заслужил суд, а волшебных существ можно целыми видами уничтожать!

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, они опасны...

— Да? Так мы тоже не ангелы...

— О чем кричим? — к ним незаметно подобрался Том.

— Решаем судьбу Варн, — пояснил Блэйз.

— Кого? — с насмешливой полуулыбкой уточнил Том.

— Волшебных существ-хищников-людоедов, — разъяснил Драко, прожигая своего зеленоглазого сокурсника злобным взглядом.

— О, и что с ними? — Арчер сел на ручку кресла рядом с лучшим другом.

— Так вырезали их всех, — в тон ему ответил Забини.

— Ну и славно, — Арчер потерял интерес к разговору и повернулся к другу, — идем, надо кое-что обсудить.

— Поттер, мы с тобой ещё не закончили тот разговор.

— Нет, думаю мне и так всё ясно, — отмахнулся от блондина Гарри и вышел из гостиной вслед за Арчером.

Через несколько минут бесцельных хождений по коридорам школы Гарри раздраженно фыркнул.

— Ты водишь меня кругами?

— Просто успокоительная прогулка, пока ты не начал кидаться на людей с кулаками, — Том все-таки не выдержал и прыснул.

— Что смешного? — слизеринец тут же сощурил зеленые глаза.

— Нет, я просто всё думаю, когда это ты так головой успел стукнуться, — ответил друг.

— Что ты...

— Гарри, только утром Снейп тебе что сказал? Не ссориться с Малфоями. А ты что делаешь? Тебя пять минут как выпустили из лазарета, и ты снова нарываешься на проклятье. Решил со всем Слизерином разом отношения испортить?

— А ты мне отец, что ли, мораль читать? — огрызнулся Поттер.

Том остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

— Что с тобой происходит?

— Ничего, — Гарри прошел мимо него, — просто... просто, — он выдохнул, остановился и обернулся. — Том, я иногда перестаю понимать этот волшебный мир, — тихо признался он. — Мне временами начинает казаться, что все они какие-то дикие. Магглы плохие, магглорожденные плохие, волшебные существа тоже плохие, в итоге остается кучка чванливых чистокровок с легким налетом вырождения рода. Как может волшебный мир быть волшебным, если они, — подросток махнул рукой куда-то в направлении слизеринской гостиной, — отказались от всего, что этот мир дополняет и определяет? Это как если бы ты сказал: «Я волшебник, но я презираю свои руки, отрицаю существование своих ног и не признаю собственные мозги». Что за бред?! Они что, дураки?!

— Гарри, — Арчер подошел к другу и заглянул ему в глаза, — все, что ты говоришь, верно, и твоя злость мне понятна, этот мир во многом несовершенен, но как ты мог забыть самую главную вещь? — Поттер непонимающе нахмурился, а Том расправил плечи и усмехнулся, в обсидиановых глазах полыхнула решимость. — Мы ведь собирались изменить этот мир.

— О, — Гарри замолчал, разглядывая спокойное и уверенное лицо лучшего друга. Впервые в жизни он услышал в его словах не привычную самодовольную блажь, а сформировавшееся, осязаемое намерение. Том действительно готов бороться, чтобы изменить магический мир, сделать его лучше. По лицу подростка медленно расплылась ироничная улыбка:

— Ну, что ж, — весело сказал он, — я всегда знал, что ты будешь править миром.

Арчер зловеще усмехнулся.

— И даже не сомневайся в этом, — пообещал он.

«Никогда. Ведь я помогу тебе в этом!»

Мальчики заговорщицки переглянулись.

  


* * *

Суббота выдалась ветреной и серой. Над школой кружили тяжелые тучи, норовя разразиться осенней грозой, по свинцовой глади озера бежала беспокойная рябь, а деревья в Запретном лесу так устрашающе скрипели, словно вот-вот готовы были рухнуть на землю.

Засунув руки в карманы, по безлюдному двору шел невысокой подросток с черными, как вороново крыло, волосами, торчащими во все стороны. Его лицо было наполовину скрыто серо-зеленым шарфом, а изумрудные глаза тоскливо взирали на мир. Только недавно закончились его каждодневные обследования в лазарете, и мальчик намеревался провести время с лучшим другом, но оказалось, что тот встретил в библиотеке Гермиону Грейнджер, и парочка сошлась в интеллектуальном поединке, смысл которого сводился к попытке доказать, что оппонент недоумок. Наблюдать за этим было уже невыносимо, к тому же, когда Гарри уходил, Гермиона заняла лидирующие позиции, а Том начинал неистовствовать.

К сожалению, в прогулке под шквальным ветром тоже было мало приятного, мальчик уже собирался поворачивать обратно к школе, когда заметил крупного рыжего кота, сидящего на поваленном дереве практически на границе с Запретным лесом. Зверь сосредоточенно за чем-то наблюдал, не обращая внимания на непогоду, густая рыжая шерсть вздыбилась и растрепалась от ветра, а кончик хвоста то и дело нервно подергивался. Заинтересованный, подросток подошел ближе.

— Эй, Глотик, — позвал он, кот индифферентно шевельнул ухом, — кого ты там высматриваешь? — слизеринец присел рядом с Живоглотом и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по взъерошенной шерсти на загривке. Кот скосил на мальчика янтарный глаз и, поразмыслив, замурлыкал, теряя интерес к лесу. Тут, примерно в десяти футах от них, раздался хруст, Живоглот затих и навострил уши, сосредоточено прислушиваясь. Гарри тоже всматривался в лес, пытаясь разглядеть кого-нибудь между деревьями, но так никого и не увидел. Кот расслабился, потянулся и, мягко спрыгнув на землю, потрусил вдоль границы леса к озеру. Поттер зевнул и вытащил из кармана прихваченный на обеде бутерброд, собираясь перекусить, и тогда заметил какое-то шевеление под сенью деревьев. Сначала мальчик подумал, что это ветер играет с тенями и листьями, но тут из-за кустарника выступил крупный зверь с всклокоченной черной шерстью. Пару секунд он к чему-то прислушивался, потом медленно повернул заостренную морду к слизеринцу и застыл, вперив в мальчика напряженный немигающий взгляд.

Гарри замер с открытым ртом.

— Поверить не могу, — выдохнул он.


	10. Ошибки и случайности

Это было невозможно, потому что было невозможно.

Потому что Хогвартс находился где-то в Шотландии, а пёс... тот пёс... остался в Лондоне.

Потому что... потому что... такого просто не могло случиться.

Не так.

Разве можно в один холодный осенний день вот так просто наткнуться на Собаку Мечты?

Ту Самую Собаку!

Гарри тряхнул головой.

— Да быть этого не может, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от огромного чёрного пса, что неотрывно наблюдал за ним, напряженно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. — Ты же не мог пройти весь этот путь сам. Один. Конечно, если ты не... — Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза, — не волшебный.

Почему не может существовать волшебных собак? Вот, например Грим. Гермиона рассказывала о Гриме. Профессор Трелони, преподаватель предсказаний, постоянно о нём говорила. «Грим пророчит скорую гибель, — припомнил Поттер, — является в облике большого черного пса с всклокоченной шерстью и горящими глазами». Мальчик с подозрением покосился на зверя. Для вестника смерти тот казался слишком тощим и изможденным. Хотя... если этот «вестник» тащился за ним из самого Лондона, не удивительно, что он так паршиво выглядит.

— Эй, приятель, — осторожно позвал мальчик, пёс навострил уши, — ты Грим?

Зверь издал странный звук, похожий на смешок, слизеринец улыбнулся и, оглядевшись, поднялся на ноги, собираясь подойти ближе. Пёс отступил на шаг и зарычал, подросток остановился: — И что не так? — удивился он, пытаясь разглядеть животное. Его вдруг снова обуяли сомнения. А вдруг это вообще не собака? В тени деревьев его было не просто разглядеть и легко спутать с кем-нибудь другим. Диким. Опасным. Например, с волком или оборотнем. Мало ли какие звери живут в Запретном Лесу?

Поттер опасливо отступил на шаг и тут вспомнил, что продолжает держать в руке бутерброд. Это вдруг напоминало мальчику ту ночь в Литтл Уининге. Когда он встретил свою собаку мечты. У них тогда тоже отношения начались с бутерброда. Юный волшебник чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе реакцию Арчера, приведи он **этого** пса сейчас в гостиную Слизерина со словами: «Том, это Черныш, теперь он будет жить с нами». Поразмыслив пару секунд, Гарри положил бутерброд на землю.

— Вот, — мягко сказал он, — давай, поешь, выглядишь голодным.

Пес принюхался и несмело шагнул ближе. Мальчик наоборот чуть отошел, чтобы не нервировать животное. Чуть осмелев, пёс подобрался к угощению, мгновенно его проглотил и довольно облизнулся, а Гарри смог хорошенько его разглядеть. Теперь сомнений у него не оставалось. Это **действительно** был Тот Самый пес.

— Это все-таки ты! — рассмеялся он и уже без всякого страха подошел к собаке. Старый знакомый склонил голову набок, не выявляя ни капли агрессии, только осторожное любопытство и... что-то ещё... неуверенность, быть может?

Гарри видел, что собака по-прежнему напряжена и насторожена, словно опасается чего-то, но это скорее относилось к окружающей обстановке, чем к самому мальчику. Очень медленно, чтобы не разозлить и не испугать его, слизеринец протянул руку и запустил пальцы в густую чёрную шерсть.

— Как же ты попал сюда? — прошептал он, пёс внимательно смотрел на него, будто пытался одним взглядом рассказать ему сразу обо всем. Всё это казалось таким необычным, что Гарри окончательно убедился в волшебном происхождении собаки. Тут зверь дернул ушами и заворчал, склонив голову набок. — Приятель, ты чего... — начал было говорить мальчик, как вдруг пес резко подался вперед и вцепился зубами в край шарфа слизеринца, потянув его на себя.

— Эй-эй! — Гарри попытался выдернуть шарф из пасти животного, но тот только мотнул головой и потянул с удвоенной силой, норовя стянуть шарф с шеи подростка. — Эй, ну что такое? — весело возмутился Поттер. — Не нравятся слизеринские цвета? — пес снова заворчал и дернул шарф. — Приятель, ты его сейчас порвешь! — рассмеялся мальчик. — Неужели тебе так не нравятся слизеринцы? Может, ты пес-гриффиндорец?

Зверь гавкнул, выпуская из зубов шарф, Гарри быстро стянул его с шеи и спрятал, поморщившись.

— Ты мне весь шарф обслюнявил, зачем так делать?

Пес снова заворчал.

— Ну все-все, я понял, не любишь слизеринцев! Вот ведь вредина!

Неожиданно пес замер, к чему-то прислушиваясь, и напряженно уставился за спину слизеринцу, Поттер обернулся — к ним кто-то приближался со стороны школы. Послышался шорох, и когда Гарри снова посмотрел на пса, оказалось, что того уже и след простыл, подросток успел заметить только кончик черного хвоста, скрывшегося в густых зарослях кустарника.

— Опять сбежал, — расстроился мальчик, и чуть помедлив, в надежде, что пес вернется, отправился обратно к поваленному дереву.

— Вот ты где! — оказалось, что это была Гермиона.

Гриффиндорка остановилась возле него и шумно выдохнула, поставив на землю набитую книгами сумку.

— Гарри, не стоит так близко подходить к Запретному Лесу, это может быть опасно!

— Да нормально все, — отмахнулся от нее он, — я же не захожу в лес, — девочка фыркнула и села рядом с ним. — А где Том?

— Откуда мне знать? — Гермиона пренебрежительно скривилась. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Просто сижу, — Поттер пожал плечами, Грейнджер хмыкнула и открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут со стороны озера послышался громкий всплеск и гул, подростки недоуменно переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, направились к озеру, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело. На берегу обнаружился разнесчастный Хагрид. Он стоял у самой кромки воды и швырял в озеро здоровенные камни, которые на фоне его массивной фигуры выглядели почти маленькими.

— Э-э-э, профессор? — позвал слизеринец, полувеликан обернулся к ученикам.

— О, Гарри, Гермиона, привет, — тускло отозвался лесничий, — гуляете тут, да?

— Ага, — Поттер подошел ближе, — что-то случилось?

— Случилось, — Хагрид выбросил последний камень и, достав носовой платок трубно высморкался, — не стоило мне соглашаться на это, — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, — смотри, как все скверно вышло.

Гарри и Гермиона непонимающе переглянулись.

— Что вышло скверно? — осторожно уточнила гриффиндорка.

— Да весь этот урок, — уныло ответил Хагрид, — Гарри пострадал, потому что я не уследил за всеми, какой теперь из меня профессор?

— Но это не ваша вина, сэр, — настойчиво сказал Поттер.

— Я ж за вас всех отвечаю, значит моя, — вздохнул полувеликан, — и зови ты меня Хагридом, какой я «сэр»?

— Э-э-э... ладно, — Гарри смущенно запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Ну ты, это... как теперь? — полувеликан виновато смотрел на мальчика, — зажили раны?

— Да-да, — поспешил успокоить его Поттер, — все в порядке!

— Это хорошо, — Хагрид снова отвернулся к воде.

— У вас же теперь не будет проблем из-за всего этого? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Кто знает, — лесничий пожал плечами, — профессор Дамблдор обещал, что ничего плохого не случится. Но я волнуюсь за Клювика.

— А что с ним? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

— Да приходил этот... как же его? Взрослый Малфой...он настаивает, что Клювик опасен, но он ведь не специально! Это же зверь!

Гарри раздраженно фыркнул. Он так и думал, что Люциус не отступится так быстро, только что он может с этим поделать? Решив, что в данный момент ничего утешительного предложить полувеликану не может, слизеринец попрощался с профессором, и они с Гермионой поспешили обратно в школу.

— Думаешь, они могут обвинить в случившемся Клювокрыла? — после продолжительного молчания спросила Грейнджер, когда они вошли под своды волшебного замка.

— А кто их знает? — проворчал Гарри. — Возможно.

— Но это не справедливо!

— А кого это волнует?

— И что ты намерен делать? — деловито осведомилась гриффиндорка, Поттер недоуменно покосился на нее.

— А я должен что-то делать?

— Гарри! — она остановилась и серьезно посмотрела на него. — Только ты и можешь помочь Хагриду! Ведь это ты пострадал! Если ты не будешь выдвигать обвинения...

— Я ничего не собираюсь выдвигать, — несколько раздраженно перебил ее Поттер, останавливаясь напротив нее, — мне и так прекрасно известно, что Клювокрыл не виноват в том, что Драко идиот.

— Так сделай что-нибудь! — потребовала она.

Слизеринец обратил на нее недоумевающий взгляд.

— Что конкретно ты предлагаешь? Плакаты «Клювик не виноват!» по школе развесить?

— Ты мог бы обратиться к директору, он обязательно поможет...

— Я не собираюсь к нему обращаться, — отмахнулся от нее мальчик и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошел дальше. Грейнджер поспешила за ним, явно обдумывая, что ещё можно выдвинуть в качестве аргумента к началу боевых действий.

— Гарри, в какой-то мере ты несешь ответственность за случившееся, значит, ты должен...

— Грейнджер, ты совсем дура? — этот новый голос заставил обоих спорщиков обернуться, к ним приближался очень раздраженный Том. — С какой это радости Гарри несет за это ответственность?

— Если бы он не бросился под удар...

— Идиотский гиппогрифф разорвал бы Малфоя пополам, и проблем было бы в разы больше, так что оставь жалкие попытки втянуть Гарри в это! И будь добра, вбей в свою начитанную голову простой факт, что Гарри ничего никому не должен. Хочешь вступаться за всех несправедливо обвиненных, делай это сама!

— А твое какое дело, Арчер? Я с тобой даже не разговаривала! — тут же завелась Гермиона.

— Я просто проявил любезность и коротко пояснил тебе то, что Гарри, из соображений морали, нравственности и жалости к тебе, будет пытаться объяснить долгими красивыми фразами, опасаясь задеть твои хлипкие чувства, — ехидно сообщил Том, Поттер закатил глаза, его друг как всегда возомнил себя центром мира.

Гриффиндорка раздраженно зашипела и обвиняющее посмотрела на Гарри.

— Ты и правда так думаешь? — уточнила она.

— Я думаю, что не хочу влезать в ваш яркий спор, — вздохнул он, — но если ты хочешь знать, мне действительно кажется, что я в данном случае ничего делать не должен.

— И тебя ничуть не волнует судьба Хагрида и Клювокрыла? — возмутилась девочка.

— Гермиона, брось, ну что может случиться? — миролюбиво сказал слизеринец. — Они и без нас разберутся. Да и директор поможет, если что.

Несколько секунд Грейнджер неверяще смотрела на него, потом покачала головой.

— Ты иногда ужасно бесчувственный, Гарри, — заявила она и быстро зашагала по коридору к лестнице.

Друзья провожали ее долгими взглядами.

— Ну и? — помолчав, сказал Том. — Все еще считаешь, что общаться с ней было хорошей идеей?

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Мог бы и не усложнять ситуацию, — заметил он, — теперь она считает, что я бесчувственный.

Гарри побрел в направлении подземелий.

— Ищи во всем плюсы, — со смехом предложил Арчер, направляясь следом, — зато теперь она сто раз подумает, прежде чем давить на твою совесть и прочие слезливые органы чувств.

Гарри весело хмыкнул.

— В любом случае я не собирался в это вмешиваться. У меня полно других дел.

— Например?

— Например, мой проект, — чопорно объявил Поттер.

— Все еще собираешься брать историю магии? — с ноткой презрения уточнил друг.

— А почему нет? — Гарри пожал плечами. — Должно получиться очень интересное исследование.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — поморщился Арчер, — между прочим, мне в голову пришла весьма любопытная идея.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я начинаю ждать мировых катаклизмов, — со смешком признался Гарри. Они начали спускаться по лестнице, и Том чуть отстал, поэтому Поттер так и не заметил змеиной ухмылки, скользнувшей по губам друга.

— Ничего криминального, на самом-то деле, — слизеринец заложил руки за спину и напустил на себя исключительно загадочный вид, — просто я вдруг решил кое-что организовать.

— Что организовать? — Гарри приостановился, глянув через плечо на Арчера, сохраняющего образ торжественной таинственности.

— Узнаешь, — пропел он, и как ни в чем не бывало, прошел мимо Поттера. Помедлив, тот потащился следом.

— Зачем вообще начинать о чём-то рассказывать, когда о самом интересном в итоге умалчиваешь? — проворчал он, обращаясь к спине лучшего друга.

— Ну-ну, — умиротворенно протянул Арчер, — к чему так бурно реагировать? Я просто решил дать тебе шанс увидеть ситуацию извне, ведь если ты будешь знать, что я задумал, тебе будет неинтересно.

— Мне и так уже неинтересно, — забрюзжал в ответ Гарри, Том рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Неисправимый нытик, — прокомментировал он.

  


* * *

Лениво и медленно ползла промозглая осень, навесив над школой волшебства тускло-серое небо и обильно поливая все вокруг дождями. Начались обследования у мадам Помфри, которые впрочем никаких результатов не давали. Ведьма пару раз взяла у Гарри несколько капель крови на анализ, провела ряд диагностических осмотров, что-то там записала в своем журнале и ничего не выяснила. Мальчик уже ждал, когда же его, наконец, оставят в покое, ведь какой смысл в этих походах к целительнице, если она так и не смогла найти решения возникшей проблемы. Том вообще с самого начала отнесся ко всему этому мероприятию если не с подозрением, то со здоровой долей скептицизма и довольно быстро убедил лучшего друга, что от взрослых толку никакого не будет, только время зря потеряешь. Тогда мальчики все чаще начали спускаться в Тайную Библиотеку и искать все возможные материалы, посвященные волшебной медицине. Надо сказать, у Слизерина их было предостаточно. Деятельный Виви успел навести в библиотеке порядок, и теперь там можно было спокойно находиться без риска задохнуться от пыли. Оказалась, что домовик даже знает чары для реставрации и восстановления старых книг, что весьма облегчило мальчикам жизнь и позволило без опасений открывать и изучать любые труды, не боясь, что они рассыплются на глазах. В своём медицинском исследовании подростки, правда, не особенно преуспели, хотя Гарри все равно почерпнул немало полезной и любопытной информации, которой можно было блеснуть на уроках целительства, что быстро превратило его в лучшего на курсе. Айскальт даже пару раз весьма лестно отозвался о его успехах на уроке, а похвалы от Айскальта было добиться даже сложнее чем от Снейпа. Оба профессора отличались скверными характерами, и большинство учеников боялись их с одинаковой интенсивностью. Кроме Тома, конечно. Арчеру вообще были глубоко безразличны все страшилки, которые ходили по школе о Снейпе и Айскальте, об их лютом нраве и повальной жестокости на уроках, своего декана подросток воспринимал просто как некую авторитетную единицу, а Клаус оставался для него пустым местом. Все их заслуги и прегрешения Тому были глубоко безразличны, впрочем, как и они сами. А Гарри на лекции обоих этих профессоров всегда отправлялся с огромным энтузиазмом. И если Айскальта он просто очень уважал и восхищался, то своего декана слизеринец искренне обожал, считая лучшим профессором в Хогвартсе. Почему-то единомышленников у него в этой сфере не нашлось.

Увы, не все предметы приносили такое удовольствие. Уход за магическими существами, например, превратился в сущую пытку. Хагрид после всех передряг с гиппогрифами пал духом и теперь ученики вынуждены были ухаживать за какими-то мерзкого вида тварями, которых лесничий обозвал соплохвостами, что совсем не прибавило им обаяния. Похожи они были на яйцевидные личинки облепленные щупальцами, только вот размером были с Живоглота. Пахли они примерно так же мерзко, как и выглядели, и в целом производили исключительно отталкивающее впечатление. Но и с этим можно было мириться, если бы они не были такими агрессивными. Гарри, по крайней мере, повезло, что его «подопечный» не пытался ужалить его или ударить током, чего успели натерпеться от них остальные ученики. Мальчику вообще иногда казалось, что его соплохвост просто сдох, потому что он практически не двигался, пока мальчик с ним возился, выполняя инструкции Хагрида. А воняла эта штука как раз вполне соответствующе для кого-то, кто с неделю как отошел в мир иной, правда они и живые источали схожие ароматы. От подозрений в том, что он таки уморил несчастную личинку, подростка спасло то, что гадина хорошо ела, невероятно быстро росла и, похоже, толстела. Ко всему прочему у неё начало расти подозрительного вида жало, не предвещающее ничего хорошего. Впервые в жизни Поттер задумался о том, чтобы начать прогуливать уроки... по крайней мере, этот. Хагрид, правда, не переставал восхищаться и каждое занятие выдавал что-нибудь вроде: «Гарри, ты, кажется, нравишься своему соплохвосту» и «Возможно пора дать ему какое-то имя, раз вы так подружились». Мальчик в ответ вежливо морщился и стоически игнорировал злобные подколки покусанного и изжаленного своим «подопечным» Малфоя. Но вот ремарку на тему: «Поттер родня соплохвостам» Гарри пропустить все-таки не смог.

— Назову тебя Фредди и возьму жить к нам в Слизерин, — наклонившись к существу, ласково сказал он так, чтобы слышно было большинству учеников, — а спать ты будешь в кровати Драко, вы с ним, я думаю, найдете общий язык, он тоже иногда ведет себя как избалованная личинка.

Малфой позеленел от злости, а отовсюду послышались плохо сдерживаемые смешки. Гриффиндорцы так вообще откровенно смеялись, с издевкой поглядывая на блондина.

— Ты ответишь за это, — одними губами прошептал Драко и со злостью ткнул пальцем своего соплохвоста, за что тут же схватил очередной заряд тока.

Хотя, возможно, и в Уходе были свои прелести. К концу урока Малфой готов был разрыдаться от досады.

— Ну почему только тебя не кусают? — выпалил он, когда они вместе возвращались к школе. — Что ты, особенный какой-то? — он зло посмотрел на Гарри, тот пожал плечами и задумчиво протянул.

— Может, просто мой соплохвост впал в спячку или что-то вроде того? — предположил он и, подумав, решил пойти на некоторое примирение. — Хочешь, поменяемся?

Драко нахмурился.

— Отдашь мне спокойного? — с подозрением уточнил он. — С какой радости?

— С той, что ты и так-то не подарок, а когда покусанный вообще невыносим, — беззлобно признался Гарри. — Я более восприимчив ко всякого рода трудностям.

— Считаешь, что я слабак? — тут же ощетинился Малфой.

— Нет, просто нетерпеливый и капризный, — Поттер доброжелательно улыбнулся, — ты бы меньше думал о себе и больше смотрел, как порой выглядишь со стороны.

— Иди ты к Мордреду в пасть! — рявкнул блондин. — Тоже мне советник нашелся. Меня уже воротит от тебя и твоих псевдо-гриффиндорских замашек!

Гарри вопросительно поднял брови.

— Это значит, ты не хочешь брать моего соплохвоста? — невинно уточнил он.

Малфой подавился следующей репликой и с минуту сконфужено молчал.

— А что, правда можно? — пробубнил он.

— Да бери, — Поттер пожал плечами и усмехнулся, — не думаю, что я успел привязаться к малышу Фредди.

Малфой скривился.

— Ты специально так его назвал, да? — проворчал он.

Поттер лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Ну конечно!

До кабинета трансфигурации оба добрались без дальнейших ссор и разбирательств, а там Гарри уже ждал Том, Драко поспешил к Забини, определенно собираясь жаловаться на своего зеленоглазого сокурсника. Арчер проводил блондина задумчивым взглядом.

— Что? Топор войны уже закопан в землю? — поинтересовался он.

— Скорее обменян на соплохвоста, — признался Гарри, усаживаясь на широкий каменный подоконник, Том привалился к стене по правую руку от друга.

— И зачем ты вообще ходишь на этот Уход? — в который раз ворчливо осведомился он. — Бесполезная трата времени.

Гарри отстраненно повел плечом.

— Зато свежий воздух и никакой зубрежки, — медленно протянул он, — тоже иногда не плохо.

Мальчики затихли, каждый размышляя о своем, Гарри зевнул и глянул в окно на сырой и серый школьный двор. Запретный лес, одетый в красно-зеленую листву, совсем не выглядел по-осеннему нарядным. Скорее каким-то мокрым и тоскливым. Тут к самой кромке леска метнулся косматый рыжий силуэт и застыл на границе, глядя под сень древесных крон. Живоглота мальчик сразу признал, только что такого он там увидел в лесу? Поттер нахмурился, пригляделся и ахнул, чуть не вывалившись из окна. Там был он! Пёс Гарри! Он снова пробрался в школу и сидел там под дождем совсем один! Слизеринец практически прилип к стеклу, разглядывая, что там происходит. Огромный чёрный пес немного помедлил, а потому шагнул к коту и оба практически соприкоснулись носами, глядя друг на друга. Гарри казалось, он видел, как от напряжения вздыбилась шерсть на загривке у Живоглота. Некоторое время оба зверя так и стояли напротив друг друга, словно разговаривая о чем-то, потом кот немного отступил назад, мотнул пушистым хвостом и лениво потрусил к школе, а черный пес скрылся в лесу. Это было довольно... странно.

— Что ты там высматриваешь? — от неожиданности подросток больно стукнулся лбом о стекло и обвиняющее покосился на Тома, который, как оказалось, бесшумно подобрался к нему с другой стороны и теперь тоже смотрел в окно.

— Да ничего такого, — Гарри мстительно осклабился, — просто наблюдал за Живоглотом, вот, видишь, он бежит! — и он ткнул пальцем в окно, показывая на кота. Арчер мгновенно потерял интерес к пейзажу и отвернулся.

— Ты специально это делаешь? — нейтральным тоном уточнил он.

— А похоже, что я делаю это специально? — пропел зеленоглазый подросток.

— Очень похоже.

Друзья обменялись язвительными усмешками. Прозвучал сигнал о начале урока и слизеринцы с гриффиндорцами поспешили в кабинет трансфигурации, спешно занимая свои места.

— Кстати, — шепотом проговорил Том, пока все рассаживались и доставали книги и пергаменты, — как прошли сегодняшние исследования?

Гарри выложил на стол чернильницу и поморщился.

— Всё так же.

— Я думаю, тебе не стоит больше туда ходить, — все так же тихо говорил Арчер, — толку никакого.

— Да, но как мне объяснить это профессору Снейпу, — несчастным голосом ответил Поттер, — у него и так куча забот из-за меня, а если он ещё и решит, что я неблагодарный, то вообще не захочет иметь со мной дел.

— И что с того? — фыркнул Том. — Почему тебя должно заботить, что там подумает или почувствует Снейп?

— Ну, он заботится обо мне и помогает, не очень-то мне хочется, чтобы он меня ненавидел, — едко заметил Гарри, лучший друг только закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что именно он думает по этому поводу. Тут, наконец, появилась МакГонагалл, и Арчер упустил возможность озвучить свои мысли.

В этот день они отрабатывали новое заклинание, позволяющее превращать неживое в живое. Всем раздали разноцветные подушечки, которые требовалось превратить в черепах. Гарри выучил это заклинание ещё в прошлом году, поэтому особенно даже не старался вникнуть в разъяснения МакГонагалл. В классе поднялся гвалт голосов, пока студенты пытались трансформировать свои подушечки. Поттер скучал, делая вид, что пытается колдовать, Арчер, ехидно поглядывая на Гермиону, с первой попытки сотворил вполне жизнеспособную черепаху и самодовольно усмехнулся, когда у гриффиндорки ничего не вышло. Та, словно почувствовав его триумф, бросила на слизеринца гневный взгляд и снова произнесла заклинание. Через пару минут и перед ней на парте оказалась черепаха, правда она никак не желала расставаться с пестрой расцветкой. Гриффиндор и Слизерин заслужили от профессора по десять баллов благодаря Тому и Гермионе, но они, кажется, и не заметили этого, обмениваясь друг с другом ненавидящими взглядами. Гарри решил прекратить паясничать, направил палочку на подушку и произнес заклинание. Ничего не произошло. Мальчик уставился на свою волшебную палочку, словно не был уверен, что именно её он держит в руке. Магии не чувствовалось вообще. Ни искры, ни тепла, ни покалывания. Словно сжимал в пальцах карандаш. Такого никогда не было, даже когда у Гарри не выходило применить заклинание с первого раза. Он снова взмахнул палочкой. Ничего.

— Что за черт? — выдохнул он, пробуя снова и снова.

В груди кольцом свернулся ледяной страх, перед глазами поплыли круги, а по телу волнами пробегал то жар, то холод. Гарри почти ничего не видел и не слышал, весь его мир сузился до собственной волшебной палочки, которая не желала чувствовать в нем магию, пока он снова и снова твердил чёртово заклинание. Тут его запястье перехватила чья-то рука, Поттер вздрогнул и замер, обратив распахнутые в ужасе глаза на друга.

— Том, её нет, — севшим голосом прошептал он, — нет вообще ничего.

— Гарри...

— Моя магия... её совсем нет! — в висках нарастала боль, сжимая голову стальным обручем.

— Гарри, успокойся, — Арчер дернул его за руку, — у тебя кровь идёт.

Поттер резко поднес руку к лицу и коснулся верхней губы, по которой ползло что-то теплое. На пальцах остались алые капли.

— Ах, дьявол, — парень быстро вытер рукавом кровь и в панике посмотрел на друга, тут наконец МакГонагалл заметила, что с её учеником что-то не так.

— Мистер Поттер, вам нехорошо? — она подошла к их парте и говорила тихо, но все равно многие начали замечать неладное.

— Ему надо в лазарет, — быстро ответил за Гарри Арчер, — я провожу его, если не возражаете, профессор?

— Да, конечно, — она отступила, обеспокоенно разглядывая бледного, как полотно мальчика, которому помогал подняться друг.

Гермиона привстала со своего места, переводя непонимающий, тревожный взгляд с одного слизеринца на другого, но так и не успела ничего предпринять — Арчер быстро вывел Гарри из аудитории и дверь за ними тихо закрылась.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Минерва взглянула на гриффиндорку, — так как вы уже справились со своим заданием, я бы просила вас сообщить декану Слизерина об этом инциденте.

— Да, мэм, — девочка быстро побросала в сумку свои вещи и выскочила из кабинета, оглядевшись в поисках слизеринцев, но в коридоре уже никого не было. Разочаровано вздохнув, Гермиона поспешила в сторону подземелий.

Они только завернули в другой коридор, когда Гарри вдруг резко отшатнулся от Тома, поддерживающего его под руку, и ссутулился, прижимая руки к груди. Друг потянулся к нему:

— Гарри, что...

— Не трогай меня! — рявкнул Поттер, отступая назад, Арчер удивленно поднял брови.

— Что с тобой?

— Уйди, — он тяжело дышал, словно каждое движение и вздох отдавались болью во всем теле, — уходи отсюда, Том, я сейчас... сейчас...

Договорить он уже не смог, рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике, тело скрутило судорогой. Арчер слишком поздно осознал, что сейчас произойдет, и успел лишь отскочить на два шага назад, когда магия Гарри вышла из под контроля и понеслась диким вихрем по коридору. Стены содрогнулись, словно по ним ударили огромным молотом, доспехи, что стояли чуть поодаль, смялись с такой легкостью, словно были сделаны из бумаги. Люди на портретах с криками разбежались кто куда, когда бесконтрольная магия Гарри, изорвала полотна и обрушила бессчетное количество ударов на деревянные рамы. А что до того единственного человека, оказавшегося на пути дикой стихии, то магия лишь оттолкнула его к стене, словно убирая со своего пути и растрепала аккуратно уложенные волосы.

На шум уже спешили преподаватели. Точнее один единственный преподаватель, оказавшийся в непосредственной близости.

— Мерлин всемогущий, что здесь... — МакГонагалл замолчала на полуслове, увидев состояние обоих студентов, Арчер так и стоял у стены, взъерошенный и немного оглушенный случившимся, но выглядел он вполне невредимым, чего нельзя было сказать о втором мальчике. Гарри, зажмурившись, сидел на полу и тяжело дышал, обхватив себя руками. Тут он открыл глаза и несколько мгновений смотрел на декана Гриффиндора совершенно пустым, безэмоциональным взглядом, который постепенно наполнялся безотчетным ужасом.

— О Господи, — прошептал он. — Том! Что с Томом?

— Гарри, все в порядке, — Арчер тут же подошел ближе, друг смотрел на него совершенно диким взглядом.

— Я не мог остановить это, я не мог, Том, не мог...

— Я цел, не волнуйся, — слизеринец присел рядом с ним на корточки, положив руку на плечо. — Видишь? Цел.

Поттер кивнул и, кажется, немного успокоился.

— Мистер Поттер, вам немедленно нужно в больничное крыло, — обратилась к нему МакГонагалл, которая до этого буквально двумя взмахами волшебной палочки вернула коридору более менее приличное состояние, чтобы не шокировать студентов, которые, гадая что произошло, начали обеспокоенно выглядывать из аудитории, где им велели сидеть. Ведьма приказывала Арчеру отойти и быстро призвала носилки, которые послушно зависли в воздухе перед ней. Через минуту пострадавший был уложен на них, а через десять мальчика уже осматривала Поппи, пока у неё над ухом сопело сразу два декана и директор.

— Как обычно — истощение, — констатировала женщина, отходя от Гарри, — я говорила, — и она очень выразительно взглянула на Дамблдора.

— Чем мы можем помочь ему? — тихо осведомилась Минерва.

— Ничем, — мадам Помфри оттеснила профессоров от кровати и скрыла Гарри за ширмой, — пусть спит, это восстановит силы.

— Как Арчер? — подал голос мрачный Снейп.

— С ним все нормально, к счастью магия его не задела. Я его отпустила.

— Вам не кажется странным, что стихийный выброс превратил в руины целый коридор, полностью истощил мистера Поттера, а на этом мальчике не оставил ни царапины? — Минерва недоуменно подняла брови. — Стихийная магия не действует на людей?

— На Дурслей этим летом она прекрасно подействовала, — вставил своё слово Северус, декан Гриффиндора смерила его колючим взглядом.

— Полагаю, здесь дело в самом мистере Арчере, — мягко ответил директор, предупредив начавшийся было спор между профессорами, — Гарри так дорожит им, что неосознанно защитил от собственной неуправляемой магии. У мистера Поттера воистину очень доброе сердце, но он впустил в него только Томаса и оберегает его, как только возможно.

Миндальные речи про «большое и доброе сердце» Снейпу слушать не хотелось, и он потихоньку сбежал в палату к Поттеру. Как оказалось, тот уже не спал, глядя в потолок потерянным неподвижным взглядом. Северусу не понравилось это выражение лица.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

Гарри в ответ скривился и медленно повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом со своим деканом.

— Я не хотел, — тихо сказал он, — я опасен, да? Меня исключат? Или отправят в больницу? Изолируют, да?

— Поттер, — Снейпу как обычно куда как проще давалось ворчание и раздражение, — за что вас наказывать, нелепый вы ребенок?

— Я ведь...

— Помолчите, — Северус устало помассировал переносицу. Ну что прикажете делать с этим эмоциональным недорослем? — Вашей вины в случившемся нет, — очень медленно сказал зельевар.

— Я там все порушил, — сокрушенно проговорил мальчик.

— Поверьте, от близнецов Уизли было куда больше проблем, чем от ваших магических всплесков.

— Но Том...

— Не пострадал.

— А те доспехи...

— Как новенькие.

— А картины?

— Поттер!

— Да, сэр? — подросток испуганно моргнул.

— Забудьте вы про чёртовы картины и отдыхайте, — Снейп положил руку на лоб мальчишки, — у вас жар, глупый вы балбес, кто разрешал вам нервничать с такой температурой?

Гарри как-то вмиг обмяк и, доверчиво глядя на своего декана, обезоруживающе искренне ему улыбнулся.

— Вы всегда так заботитесь обо мне, сэр, — еле слышно произнес он.

— Вы забыли, Поттер? Это же входит в мои обязанности, — Северус пытался сказать это язвительно и жестко, но почему-то вышло мягко и успокаивающе, что вообще-то было на него совсем не похоже.

— Вы ведь выясните, что со мной такое? Вы ведь разберетесь, как это остановить? — умоляюще проговорил Гарри, улыбка угасла, на лице явственно проступила надежда и доверие... столько доверия будь оно проклято!

— Безусловно, Поттер, — сухо сказал Северус.

И не было в его жизни мгновения, когда Северус ненавидел себя больше, чем сейчас.


	11. Свой маленький секрет

Снейп не сразу это осознал, но после стихийного выброса мальчишки и последующего разговора с ним в лазарете, рухнул, казалось, последний барьер недоверия между мальчиком и его деканом. В одно мгновение подросток вдруг стал абсолютно открытым и искренним, включив Снейпа в круг доверенных лиц, куда до этого входил лишь Томас Арчер. Ну... быть может не настолько доверенных, как Арчер, но всё же теперь мальчишка то и дело заглядывал к зельевару по поводу и без. Он то приносил журнал «Современный зельевар», чтобы обсудить с профессором особенно заковыристую или интересную статью, то делился своими эссе по зельям, прибегая к Северусу с восторгом ребенка, которому не терпится похвастаться перед родителями своим новым достижением, то просто заглядывал на огонек, беззаботно интересуясь, как дела у его декана, и рассказывая о своем проекте по истории магии. Снейпа подобное поведение поначалу вводило в ступор. Никогда в жизни, никто из его студентов не заходил к нему вот так просто поинтересоваться, как у него дела. Да чего уж там говорить, за последние четырнадцать лет мало кого вообще интересовал сам Снейп. А тут какой-то сопливый тринадцатилетний балбес решил записать своего учителя в близкие друзья, и отчего-то это ничуть не злило последнего, разве что немного смущало. Северус не привык к подобному отношению, да и не знал, что с этим делать. Поэтому на все дружелюбные порывы мальчишки он, как и раньше, отвечал сухим сарказмом, язвительными замечаниями и ворчливым поведением, что ничуть не беспокоило Поттера, который будто видел насквозь все попытки своего декана отгородиться от мира своей напускной раздражительностью. У мальчишки даже хватило наглости просить своего профессора сопроводить его в архивы Министерства магии, чтобы собрать там дополнительные материалы о своем исследовании. К собственному удивлению Северус легко согласился и всеми правдами и неправдами выбил для паршивца разрешение на посещение архива в конце ноября, хотя так до конца и не понял, что подвигло его на подобную щедрость и отзывчивость. Время шло и чем дальше это заходило, тем сильнее Северус боялся потерять абсолютное доверие мальчишки и тем настойчивее отталкивал Поттера, понимая, что долго это не продлится. Не могло продлиться, слишком много у зельевара было тайн, узнав которые мальчик возненавидел бы его всей душой... начиная с той, где он, Снейп, пересказывает подслушанное пророчество, погубившее чету Поттеров, Волдеморту.

Только как, чёрт побери, отказаться от этого доверия и доброты? Как убедить себя, что он совсем не привязался к мальчишке? Северус был в замешательстве.

А в это время виновник его мрачных дум, преспокойно потягивался на диване в общей гостиной Слизерина и, листая учебник по чарам, скучал. Том организовал вечерние сборища по совместному выполнению домашних заданий, стянув на это мероприятие всех однокурсников, а потом ненавязчиво предложил обсуждать не только школьную программу, но и проекты, выходящие за границы Хогвартских дисциплин, что неожиданно привлекло многих старшекурсников. В итоге на факультете появился неофициальный клуб, который совместил в себе способ выгодного обмена знаниями между представителями чистокровных семей, дополнительные занятия магией и изучение заклинаний, которым в школе их не учили. Ребята со старших курсов даже согласились помочь младшекурсникам с практическими тренировками, так сформировались небольшие учебные группы по возрасту и способностям. Многие слизеринцы, не принимающие участия в собраниях, тем не менее, с интересом прислушивались к обсуждениям участников, и даже посоветовали в какой аудитории лучше всего проводить практические занятия. Староста Слизерина Маркус Флинт взялся обсудить создание клуба с деканом, и уже к концу октября у Тома на руках было официальное разрешение на проведение внеклассных мероприятий, которые пока возглавил Флинт, обязуясь передать бразды правления Арчеру в следующем году. Как впоследствии оказалось, именно это Том и планировал организовать ещё в начале года. А Гарри, ввиду нового увлечения лучшего друга, все больше времени проводил сам по себе. Хоть Том постоянно требовал его присутствия на всех мероприятиях, Поттер во внутреннюю политику факультета не вникал и больше слушал, чем говорил, к тому же Арчеру удавалось куда лучше находить подход к сокурсникам, с которыми у Гарри в последнее время отношения были немного натянутые из-за его собственных предубеждений. Слишком многое из того, что они говорили и во что верили, казалось ему неправильным и непонятным. Плюс ко всему Люциус Малфой продолжал настаивать на виновности Хагрида и уже приплел к делу Клювокрыла, а Гарри упрямо твердил, что ничего подписывать не будет и вообще никто его не ранил. Это автоматически поставило его и Драко по разные стороны баррикад, хоть Поттер и пытался сохранить с наследником Малфоев нормальные отношения. Но во имя отца блондин держал оборону и демонстративно презирал зеленоглазого сокурсника, всячески его игнорируя. Вскоре Гарри перестал обращать на это внимание, переключившись на более интересное времяпрепровождение.

Оказалось, что один хорошо ему знакомый черный пес частенько наведывается на границу Запретного Леса к тому самому поваленному дереву, где они впервые повстречались. Гарри несколько раз видел его прячущимся за деревьями, словно в ожидании кого-то. Пару раз мальчик замечал его в компании Живоглота, но тот редко задерживался надолго и большую часть времени казался напряженным и недовольным. Возможно присутствие пса в непосредственной близости от школы, которую кот воспринимал как свою частную собственность, не способствовало развитию душевных взаимоотношений.

Однажды, ближе к вечеру, когда Том был занят своей новой игрой в клуб по интересам, Гарри тихонько сбежал из гостиной и, минуя кабинет Снейпа, где в последнее время был частым гостем, вышел на улицу. Поудобнее перехватив сумку, до отказа забитую едой, мальчик поспешил к поваленному дереву. Осенний лес был хмур, мрачен и неприветлив. Ветер гулял меж широких стволов деревьев и те издавали протяжный скрип, от которого у подростка по спине бежали мурашки. Оставив провизию у поваленного дерева, Гарри подобрался к самой границе Запретного Леса и, всматриваясь в сумеречные заросли, негромко позвал: «Эй, ты тут?»

На мгновение он замер, дожидаясь какой-нибудь реакции, и вот из тени выступил знакомый зверь, с любопытством глядя на слизеринца. У Поттера вырвался радостный смех.

— Ты все-таки тут! — воскликнул он, подскакивая к нему, тот больше не казался настороженным, и вместо этого бешено завилял хвостом, выражая собственный энтузиазм. — А я подумал, что ты, наверное, голодный, — весело объявил зеленоглазый волшебник, подтащив к собаке сумку с едой, та навострила уши и принюхалась. — Ну, конечно, голодный! — оценив реакцию животного, согласился мальчик и принялся вытаскивать одно угощение за другим, пес уселся рядом со слизеринцем и с умильным выражением на морде принялся наблюдать за процессом. — Не то чтобы я мог тебе пир горой устроить, но это хоть что-то, а то ты такой худой, что смотреть больно...

Продолжая непринужденно болтать, мальчик извлек все свои запасы провизии и разложил перед псом, тот растеряно уставился на продукты, словно гадая с чего бы начать.

— Вообще-то я не знаю, что едят собаки, — сообщил Поттер, усаживаясь прямо на землю, — у тёти Мардж был бульдог и он пил виски, ты пьешь виски?

Пес уставился на него долгим выразительным взглядом, подросток улыбнулся.

— Виски у меня нет, — на всякий случай сообщил он, не зная как ещё трактовать такую реакцию, зверь фыркнул и вернулся к разглядыванию еды, наконец, он принял решение и в мгновение ока расправился с тремя котлетами из индейки, стейком и булочкой. После чего подумав, закусил это все тыквенным пирогом.

— Ну, с аппетитом у тебя все отлично, — заключил Поттер, наблюдая за своим лохматым приятелем, — вот, — он поставил на землю миску и вылил туда воду из бутылки, — пить же захочешь, стейк был сегодня пересоленный немного.

Пёс послушно выпил всю воду и повернул голову, обратив на мальчика долгий преисполненный благодарности взгляд.

— Не смотри ты так, — отмахнулся Гарри, — тоже мне, большое дело! Можно подумать, я не знаю, каково это — голодать целыми днями.

Зверь дернулся и вскочил.

— Что? Что не так? — Гарри обеспокоенно огляделся, полагая, что кто-то приближается к ним, но двор был пуст, а когда подросток снова посмотрел на пса, то обнаружил, что тот беспокойно расхаживает взад-вперед перед ним.

В памяти всплыла их первая встреча в Литтл Уининге. Пес тогда вел себя так же. Словно пытаясь принять какое-то решение, он злился и нервничал, расхаживая из стороны в сторону.

— Приятель, ты ведешь себя странно, — обратился к нему Гарри, — живот заболел?

Зверь замер и посмотрел на мальчика, который продолжал спокойно сидеть на земле, скрестив ноги, и наблюдать за метаниями собаки. Тихо фыркнув и, издав глубокий вздох, пёс обошел мальчика по кругу, внимательно его разглядывая, и медленно лег рядом с ним на землю, положив голову на передние лапы.

— Ну, что с тобой? — непонимающе спросил Поттер, зверь тихонько заскулил и обратил на него полный печали взгляд, подросток нахмурился. — Прости, я не понимаю, что с тобой не так. Если ты снова хочешь есть, вот, — он пододвинул к псу небольшую горку разнообразных продуктов, на которые тот не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

Гарри сокрушенно покачал головой и поднялся с земли, собака вскочила следом за ним и вопрошающе тявкнула.

— Пора идти, — с сожалением сказал мальчик, — меня там обыскались, наверное. Ты только доешь всё... или спрячь, я не знаю, когда смогу навестить тебя снова.

Потрепав пса по голове, подросток улыбнулся на прощание и, прихватив опустевшую сумку, поспешил к школе, чувствуя, как зверь провожает его взглядом.

Теперь у Гарри появилась своя маленькая тайна, и при каждом удобном случае он тайком, под мантией-невидимкой, пробирался к лесу с целой сумкой разнообразных угощений и подолгу сидел там на поваленном дереве со своим новым приятелем. Оказалось, это довольно увлекательное занятие рассказывать обо всем на свете кому-то кто ничего не говорит в ответ, а только слушает, навострив уши и склонив голову набок, с таким интересом, словно понимает каждое его слово. Очень быстро мальчик понял, что невероятно привязался к своему четвероногому приятелю, а тот, кажется, с каждым днем ждал их встречи все с большим энтузиазмом. Только вот часто сбегать к Запретному Лесу у Гарри почти не получалось, да и пес там был не всегда.

— Знаешь, — сказал однажды Гарри, — я решил, что буду звать тебя Нокс. А то, обращение «Пёс» и «Приятель» мне не очень нравятся. К тому же, это имя вроде как тебе подходит. Ты знал, что «нокс» в переводе с латинского это «ночь»? — Поттер почесал затылок. — Или вроде того. А ещё Нокс это заклинание, с помощью которого можно погасить свет. А раз ты весь черный, то это имя вполне тебе подходит, что думаешь?

Пёс звонко гавкнул, неотрывно глядя на мальчика, тот рассмеялся.

— Я так и думал, что тебе понравится... Нокс, — в ответ пес снова залаял, Гарри погрустнел. — Хотел бы я забрать тебя с собой, — вздохнув, признался он, Нокс внимательно его слушал. — Может быть, мне разрешат оставить тебя? Вряд ли на Слизерине все придут в восторг, но ты мог бы жить, например, в совятне... а, нет, — Поттер увял, — там тоже не лучшее место. Но я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, — пообещал мальчик, — скоро зима, тебе нельзя оставаться здесь, иначе ты замерзнешь насмерть.

Пес как-то слишком уж легкомысленно гавкнул.

— Не замерзнешь? — слизеринец улыбнулся и погладил его по голове, — да ты оптимист, надо было назвать тебя Годриком, он, говорят, никогда не унывал, — Поттер рассмеялся, заметив озадаченное выражение на морде пса. — Не знаешь, кто такой Годрик? Он был основателем одного из факультетов этой школы и вместе... — пёс зевнул, — ...но тебе, наверное, нет до этого никакого дела, — быстро свернул своё повествование мальчик, отчаявшись найти в этом мире хотя бы одну родственную душу, которой была бы интересна истории магии.

  


* * *

Последний день октября, выпавший на субботу, ознаменовался первым походом в Хогсмид, куда Гарри никто так и не отпустил. В итоге подросток провожал Тома с самым печальным в истории обделенных жизнью детей лицом, разжалобив даже МакГонагалл, которая пробормотала что-то вроде: «Правила требуют разрешения от опекуна, мне жаль, мистер Поттер». Потом он с этим же лицом потащился до самых подземелий, и там обрушил всю титаническую мощь своего горя на Снейпа, пока тот не взбесился, велев оставаться в гостиной Слизерина до самого вечера. И вот, оказавшись наедине с очень крепким алиби, утверждающим, что он, Гарри Поттер, весь день просидел один в общежитии, отчаянно скорбя о своей поломанной судьбе, подросток с легким сердцем и не очень чистой совестью быстренько прихватил мантию-невидимку, карту мародеров и тихонько сбежал через тайный ход в волшебную деревню, где нашел Тома. Вдвоем друзья прекрасно провели день, гуляя по извилистым, узким улочкам и поедая разнообразные сладости. Правда, Поттеру пришлось все это время скрываться под мантией-невидимкой, но это ничуть не испортило его настроения. Хогсмид привел его в абсолютный восторг, здесь даже был собственный дом с привидениями — жуткого вида покосившаяся хижина, окруженная высоким забором. Окна дома были заколочены, краска давно облезала, а деревянные стены посерели и местами явно прогнили. Конечно, Поттеру мало верилось, что там действительно обитали некие кошмарные духи, но царившая вокруг дома потусторонняя атмосфера приводила мальчика в полный восторг. Всю обратную дорогу до школы он только и делал, что строил разные версии событий, благодаря которым Визжащая Хижина получила столь мрачную репутацию. Арчер, вопреки всем своим высокомерным замашкам, поддержал приятеля, подкидывая тому особенно интересные идеи, и в результате ребята сошлись на том, что они просто обязаны пробраться внутрь и изучить дом как следует.

Вечером того же дня должен был состояться праздничный пир в честь Хэллоуина, и в качестве исключения, Гарри решил присоединиться к своим однокурсникам, а не болтаться по школе, как неприкаянный. В результате, этой ночью, нагулявшись и отъевшись до отвала, мальчик спал как младенец и видел радужные сны.

А на следующий день выяснилось, что прошлой ночью в школу пробрался Сириус Блэк и изрезал на ленточки портрет Полной Дамы, что закрывал проход в гостиную Гриффиндора. Хогвартс гудел как улей и все почему-то интересовались у Поттера, как он воспринял это вторжение. Гарри же, не придумав ничего умнее, пожимал плечами.

Снейп весь завтрак смотрел на своего зеленоглазого студента волком, словно тот лично приложил руку к порче школьного имущества, хотя подросток подозревал, что все эти черные взгляды в его адрес — следствие стресса и недосыпа, не мог же Снейп узнать, что Гарри пробрался в Хогсимд? Ведь так?

Многие слизеринцы тоже хотели поговорить о происшествии и вечером, когда они собрались в гостиной, Драко, не удержавшись, поднял эту тему.

— Ну и что ты думаешь по поводу Блэка? — лениво спросил он у Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть равнодушным и высокомерным, все присутствующие слизеринцы тут же начали интенсивно прислушиваться к разговору, одновременно делая вид, что заняты своими делами и им вовсе неинтересно, что там думает Поттер.

А виновник всеобщего внимания, помедлив, поднял голову, отвлекаясь от своего домашнего задания по Рунам, и пожал плечами.

— Ничего не думаю, — постно сообщил он.

— Неужели тебя вообще не пугает то, что Блэк сумел пробраться в Хогвартс? — удивленно спросил Блэйз.

— А должно? — Гарри непонимающе оглядел сокурсников.

— Ну, он же вроде как убить тебя хочет, — напомнила Панси Паркинсон, как бы невзначай подсаживаясь ближе.

— Да, а теперь он и в школу забрался, — добавил Нотт.

Поттер вздохнул, вся эта ерунда ему порядком надоела.

— Ну и пусть, — безразлично заявил подросток, — что бы там ни пытался отыскать в Хогвартсе Блэк, это явно не имеет ко мне отношения.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — изумился Малфой. — Разве ты не знаешь, кто такой Блэк?

— Знаю, — кивнул Гарри, — а ещё, если кто не в курсе, я знаю, что портрет Полной Дамы скрывает вход в гостиную Гриффиндора, а не Слизерина. И вот здесь напрашиваются два варианта, — подросток выдержал эффектную паузу, Том, который с всевозрастающим весельем наблюдал за разговором, усмехнулся. — Или Блэк полный идиот и думал, что я учусь на Гриффиндоре, хотя о том, что я слизеринец, разве что глухой не слышал, или он искал что-то ещё.

— Или кого-то ещё, — подумав, заметил Блэйз.

— Хм... кого, например?

— Грейнджер, — закатил глаза Драко, — все знают, что ты с ней дружишь, вот Блэк и решил похитить её, чтобы выманить тебя!

— И это возвращает нас к варианту номер один, что Блэк кретин, — насмешливо заключил Том.

— Почему это? — нахмурился блондин.

— Потому что эта очень дурацкая идея — пытаться штурмом брать Гриффиндорскую башню, с шумом и порчей школьного имущества, чтобы выкрасть там одну единственную девчонку, которой там нет, — ответил за друга Гарри, — все ведь на празднике были.

Повисла задумчивая тишина.

— Может он хотел затаиться и поджидать...

— О, Малфой, я тебя умоляю, — застонал Том, — даже ты не смог бы изобрести план глупее этого! Это же верный способ попасть в лапы директора! С таким же успехом он мог вернуться в Азкабан и послушно запереться в камере. Ты думаешь, он смог бы уйти из Гриффндорской гостиной вместе с Грейнджер и его бы вот так просто отпустили? Ты что, этих красно-желтых недоумков плохо знаешь? Они ради героического поступка с астрономической башни всей толпой свалятся, а уж схватить беглого преступника... что может быть милее их благородным сердцам?

Некоторые слизеринцы рассмеялись на столь яркое описание львиного факультета, Гарри только зевнул. Эта идиотская вражда ему порядком надоела. И чем так плох Гриффиндор? По правде, от рейвенкловцев у Поттера было куда больше проблем, учитывая, что весь их факультет поставил себе целью испортить жизнь Мальчику-Который-Убил-Василиска. Надо признать, Ренклифт теперь почти не задирал Поттера, вместо этого он как-то умудрился настроить против него весь свой факультет и теперь до него то и дело долетали обрывки оскорблений, а иногда и мелких незначительных проклятий, пущенных в его сторону. Благо реакция у слизеринца была отменной, да и Том всегда присматривал за другом, поэтому все эти происшествия никак не повредили здоровью Гарри, хоть и изрядно надоели. Пожалуй, одна только Луна Лавгуд оставалась лояльной к Поттеру и они даже несколько раз вместе ходили кормить фестралов. Арчер с ними идти отказался. Он вообще довольно странно реагировал на Лавгуд, стараясь делать вид, что её не существует в природе, но рейвенкловку это ничуть не обижало.

— Его просто замучили нарглы, — с неизменным спокойствием поясняла она, — шумят в голове и не дают думать.

— Нарглы? — Гарри со смешком почесал затылок. — Если так поразмыслить, то Том почти весь из них состоит.

— Твой друг иногда похож на человека, который очень запутался, — вдруг заявила девочка, усаживаясь на деревянную ограду, за которой начинался Запретный Лес.

— А в чем именно он запутался? — полюбопытствовал Поттер, привалившись спиной к той же ограде.

— Во многом. В себе, — она накрутила на палец прядь светлых волос. — Шептуны и нарглы — хитрые. Они прячутся в тёмных уголках и за спиной, а оттуда нашептывают человеку всякое и сбивают его с пути.

— Откуда ты все это только берешь?— рассмеялся Поттер, подумав про себя, что его лучшего друга и целый локомотив с намеченного маршрута не сдвинет, куда уж там разным выдуманным существам! Но Луна только как-то странно на него посмотрела и отвернулась.

— Нарглы, они многих путают, не только Тома. Они выдумывают что-нибудь неприятное или страшное, а потом потихоньку наговаривают на ухо. Поэтому некоторые люди ведут себя грубо или жестоко.

— Ты так это видишь? — слизеринец выдохнул и вяло улыбнулся. — Исходя из твоей логики, нарглы это просто какие-то жуткие твари, превращающие людей в злобных монстров.

Лавгуд впервые за весь разговор посмотрела прямо на Гарри, одарив его удивительно снисходительной улыбкой.

— Нарглы не такие могущественные, — пояснила она, — они только пугают и путают. Они не могут поселить в душе тьму, просто прячутся в тех потемках, что уже имеются, — она загадочно склонила голову набок, внимательно изучая своего собеседника, — а у тебя нет нарглов.

— О, приятно слышать, — мальчик потянулся, эти лишенные логики разговоры с Луной всегда приводили его в очень благодушное состояние, но тут девочка излишне серьезно посмотрела прямо в его глаза, и слизеринец застыл от такой неожиданной смены настроения.

— Нарглам не спрятаться там, где нет тени, — медленно сказала она и спрыгнула с ограды на землю.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Это хорошо или плохо? — уточнил он.

— Это странно, — помедлив, решила девочка. — Идем, здесь собралось слишком много слушателей.

Слизеринец, пытающийся осмыслить последнюю её реплику, моргнул и недоуменно огляделся. Вокруг, кроме него, Луны и трех фестралов неподалеку, не было ни одной живой души.

— Ты о чем? — осторожно уточнил он.

— А ты разве не видишь их? — удивилась рейвенкловка и показала куда-то в сторону деревьев, Поттер настороженно пригляделся.

— Никого там нет, — уверенно сказал он.

— Ты просто не замечаешь, — Луна нагнала его, когда подросток зашагал к школе, — знаешь, они ведь часто за тобой наблюдают.

— Кто?

— Светлые тени, — она мягко улыбнулась.

— Эй, хватит этих страшилок, — со смешком сказал Гарри, — зачем кому-то наблюдать за мной?

Лавгуд остановилась и внимательно взглянула в изумрудные глаза собеседника, что замер напротив.

— Ты Тот-Кто-Говорит... им интересно, — тихо сказала она, глядя на вытягивающееся от удивления лицо Поттера.

— Я — кто?

Ответить Луна не успела.

— Гарри! — со стороны школы к ним торопливо приближалась Гермиона. — Привет, — она глянула на Лавгуд. — Гарри, у тебя не найдется минутки поговорить?

Поттер внутренне поежился, он уже хорошо научился распознаваться выражение этих серьезных карих глаз, чтобы понять, что гриффиндорка собирается толкнуть какую-то очередную отрепетированную речь. А ему не хотелось опять оправдываться, ему хотелось узнать, о чем же говорила Лавгуд. Слизеринца не покидало ощущение, будто он уже где-то слышал это выражение «Тот-Кто-Говорит». Только вот от кого? И когда? Мальчик тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что от Гермионы ему сейчас все равно не отделаться. Пусть выскажется и угомонится, а Гарри потом сможет спокойно подумать.

— Давай, — кивнул он и повернулся к рейвенкловке, впавшей в невозмутимое молчание, — Луна, мы... э-э-э...

— Пойду на ужин, — согласно кивнула она, — бурбелуки мне шепнули, что сегодня будет яблочный пирог, — не сказав больше не слова, она направилась к школе, Гермиона проводила ее недоуменным взглядом.

— Она иногда кажется такой... странной, — пробормотала гриффиндорка и нахмурилась. — Гарри, что такое бурбелуки?

— Столовые феи, — вежливо пояснил слизеринец, тут же наткнувшись на ошеломленный взгляд Грейнджер, — они живут под столом и по нюху угадывают блюда.

Гермиона долго смотрела на него, явно гадая, где тут шутка и стоит ли из вежливости улыбнуться.

— Ты их видел? — вместо этого спросила она.

— Нет, конечно, — убежденно отозвался мальчик, — они же сидят под столом, как их можно увидеть?

На лицо Гермионы наползла угрюмая тень сомнения.

— Никогда не слышала о них, — категорично заявила она, — уверена, ты их придумал.

Поттер таинственно улыбнулся, почти предчувствуя, что сегодня вечером одна неугомонная, кудрявая отличница обязательно ненароком заглянет под стол в Большом Зале, чтобы самой во всем разобраться.

— Ну так, о чем ты хотела поговорить?

— Ах, ну да, — девочка тут же забыла о всяких глупостях и ухватила друга за рукав мантии, — идем за мной.

Примерно минут десять спустя оба третьекурсника скрылись от любопытных глаз у озера, где сейчас никого не было. Поттер облокотился о ствол старой ивы, склонившей тонкие ветви к самой воде, и выжидательно уставился на гриффиндорку.

Гермиона с минуту молчала, кусая губы и, наконец, заговорила.

— Гарри, я знаю, что часто на тебя давлю и, наверное, я излишне требовательная, извини, но пожалуйста, ответь мне, что с тобой происходит?

Поттер задумался, гадая, что именно она имела в виду:

Его побеги к Запретному лесу, чтобы поиграть с Ноксом?

Или его приступы?

Или то, что после вторжения Блэка в школу, идиотское Министерство решило усилить охрану и теперь дементоры разве что в сам замок не вползали? А от этих тварей у Поттера жутко болела голова, и порой он безвылазно сидел в подземельях, где влияние стражей Азкабана до него не дотягивалось.

Вот что она хочет знать???

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — честно признался он, Гермиона поджала губы, в карих глазах вспыхнуло раздражение.

— Я не слепая, Гарри, — тут же пошла в бой подруга, — я видела, что произошло с тобой на трансфигурации и знаю, что погром с том коридоре устроил ты.

— Хорошо, что ты одна такая умная, — искренне заметил Поттер, — остальные, слава Мерлину, думают, что это Пивз разбушевался.

— А на самом деле? — настойчиво спросила она.

— А на самом деле у меня случаются неконтролируемые выбросы стихийной магии, которые все вокруг разносят в щепки, — прямо заявил подросток, Гермиона застыла, потрясенно глядя на него.

— Почему?

— Откуда мне знать? — вздохнул слизеринец, отводя взгляд, почему-то даже говорить об этом было неприятно, словно он какой-то больной... ущербный... его передернуло.

— И... и... давно?

— С первого курса, — помедлив, признался Поттер.

— Кто-нибудь знает?

— Да... мадам Помфри, профессор Снейп и профессор Дамблдор уже месяц себе голову ломают. Результатов никаких.

— Даже предположений?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? — устало спросила девочка.

— А смысл? Я же не при смерти.

— Ну и отношение у тебя, — нахмурилась Грейнджер, удивительно, но она казалась не злой и даже не обиженной, просто... задумчивой. Это настораживало куда больше. — Так значит, ты уже месяц ходишь в лазарет на обследования?

— Ага.

— А твой распрекрасный Том знает, что с тобой происходит?

— Конечно, — этот ответ всколыхнул обиду в её глазах.

— Ему ты рассказал...

— Он сам видел несколько таких припадков, — Гарри поморщился, когда с губ сорвалось последнее слово. — Глупо было скрывать это от него.

Девочка снова о чем-то задумалась и тут вскинула на друга ясный взгляд, в глубине которого теплилось осознание.

— Ну конечно! В прошлом году! Это ты вышиб все окна на Трансфигурации! — воскликнула она, слизеринец скривился.

Ну вот какого дьявола она помнит каждую дурацкую мелочь?!

— Вроде того...

— И потом... — она осеклась, глаза её подозрительно сузились, — сразу после этого тебе было плохо... когда на тебя напал этот кретин Ренклифт. Ты ведь именно поэтому не защищался! Выброс истощил все твои силы, как магические, так и физические.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— И зачем ты такая умная, Гермиона? — беззлобно проворчал он, гриффиндорка только отмахнулась.

— Я тогда долго ломала голову, пытаясь понять, что же с тобой там случилось.

— Поняла? Довольна? — он вдруг разозлился, вечно же ей нужно демонстрировать всем вокруг свой обширный умственный потенциал.

— Совсем не довольна, — огрызнулась Гермиона, быстро сообразив, что обидела друга. — Я только не понимаю, почему тебе так плохо после этих выбросов, ведь в детстве...

— Да-да-да, — лениво растягивая слова на манер Малфоя, перебил её он, — я в курсе. Не должно быть ни боли, ни слабости.

— Боли? — брови девочки медленно поползли вверх.

Поттер мысленно отвесил себе пару подзатыльников за излишнюю болтливость.

— Ну не то чтобы больно, — тут же поспешил заверить её он, — просто немного неприятно.

Грейнджер выдержала ровно десять секунд тишины, разглядывая друга с поразительным спокойствием, но будь он проклят, если не видел засевшее глубоко в глазах ехидство. Оно буравило мозг и давило на виски многотонным прессом.

— Знаешь, в твоих устах фраза «немного неприятно» приобретает весьма зловещий окрас, — сообщила она, скрестив руки на груди, слизеринец застонал.

— Ой, ну и ты туда же, вы с Томом просто созданы друг для друга! — это мгновенно выбило её из колеи, гриффиндорка задохнулась от возмущения.

— Уж кто-кто, а я ничуть не похожа на этого самодовольного...

— Самоуверенного...

— Чванливого...

— Надменного...

— Хладнокровного...

— С непомерной планкой гордыни...

— Типа!

— Очень похожа, — и он улыбнулся от уха до уха.

— А?

— Два из трёх, — продолжая улыбаться, произнес слизеринец, — Том тут недавно выдал что-то вроде «Самодовольная, Чванливая, Зануда» почти слово в слово, даже интонации похожи. Может, вы поэтому так ненавидите друг друга?

— Гарри, да что ты....

— Это как кривое зеркало, — весело разъяснил Поттер, — вроде ты, но какая-то другая, искаженная, и от этого неприятно и холодок по спине. Ну а остальное прикладывается. Всякое там отрицание, раздражение, злость, ну ты знаешь...

— Ты откуда этого набрался? — недоумевала девочка.

— Люпин просвятил, — Поттер рассмеялся, — он отлично умеет давать людям оценки, когда не пытается их облагородить.

— Ты обсуждал меня и Арчера с профессором Люпином? — неверящим голосом спросила Гермиона.

— Только один раз.

— Но почему с ним?

— А, он вроде как друг моего отца, — пожал плечами Гарри, — у нас бывает много тем для разговоров.

— И ты обсуждаешь с ним своих друзей? — теперь она выглядела уязвленной.

— Да не обсуждал я никого, просто сказал, что ваши с Томом склоки меня достали, — он язвительно хмыкнул, — не поверишь, но об этом и без моих душевных излияний все профессора в Хогвартсе знают. Флитвик, например, каждый год теперь молится, чтобы нам не ставили совмещенных уроков, ему надоело потом приводить в порядок разнесенную аудиторию.

— Это было-то всего один раз, — смутившись, пробурчала Гермиона, — и не так уж мы там все порушили... просто упала пара-тройка парт...

— Ага и пара-тройка сидящих за ними студентов и пара-тройка стульев и пара-тройка книг разлетелась в ошметки, и пара-тройка трещин пошла по стенам... мне продолжить?

— Ты все преувеличиваешь! — защищаясь, сказала она. — Но зачем он вечно выпендривается?! — вдруг как-то совсем по-детски взбеленилась Гермиона. — Тоже мне гений, все заклинания с первого раза выполняет! Только у тебя хотя бы хватает совести делать вид, что ты стараешься, а он... у него на лице всегда написана такая смертельная скука, словно он тут все и без профессоров знает. Я в курсе, что вы с ним занимаетесь дополнительно. Наверное, вы с ним уже всю школьную программу выучили! Не удивительно, что ему все удается. Это не честно!

— Ну не знаю, как Том, но лично я пока на четвертом курсе остановился, — флегматично признался Поттер, отстраненно удивляясь сколько скрытого негодования скопилось в Гермионе.

Грейнджер рассержено поджала губы.

— Твой Слизерин тебя портит, Гарри, — резко бросила она.

— Ты знаешь, что в некоторых культурах твою реакцию на Тома назвали бы «завистью»? — невинно поинтересовался подросток, игнорируя последнее замечание подруги.

Девочка открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и застыла, так и не вымолвив ни слова.

— Это... — она нервно дернула плечом и с вызовом посмотрела на Поттера, — это не так. Я просто не люблю, когда жульничают.

— Хм? И в чём же Том жульничает? — уточнил Гарри. — Ты ведь тоже учишь все наперед.

— Но даже я не могу с такой легкостью выполнять все школьные задания, — с удивительным высокомерием сказала Грейнджер, — это невозможно. К тому же я постоянно занимаюсь, а он в своей жизни и часа на домашнее задание не потратил.

— Да брось ты, Гермиона, — отмахнулся Поттер, — Том просто гений, вот и все.

— Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить? — поразилась гриффиндорка, слизеринец непонимающе на неё посмотрел. — Разве ты... ты ни разу не чувствовал себя...ну... — она отвела взгляд, — хуже?

— Хуже, чем Том? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови. — Почему я должен так себя чувствовать?

— Но он же во всем преуспевает, разве ты не испытываешь...

— Зависти? — с легкой ноткой сарказма уточнил слизеринец, гриффиндорка густо покраснела. — Нет. Мне никогда не приходило в голову нас сравнивать.

— Почему?

— Потому что это глупо, — Гарри развел руками, — мы разные люди со своими плюсами и минусами, какой смысл соревноваться? Он же мой лучший друг.

Гермиона покачала головой и слабо улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, Гарри, мне кажется, подобных тебе людей я ещё никогда не встречала...

— Да, я представляю, — Поттер просиял задорной улыбкой. — Я беспрецедентен.

Некоторое время оба молчали, каждый, думая о своем, затем Гермиона вздохнула и серьезно посмотрела на него.

— Ты не будешь возражать, если я тоже постараюсь поискать решение твоей проблемы со стихийными выбросами? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— С чего мне возражать? — весело удивился Поттер. — Я был бы тебе благодарен за помощь.

— Отлично, — чересчур бодро сказала девочка, — тогда... ну... в общем, это всё, о чем я с тобой хотела поговорить, — и она торопливо зашагала прочь, не дожидаясь его ответа.

Слизеринец только улыбнулся и покачал головой. Кто-кто, а Гермиона вообще не менялась.

Совершенно незаметно подобрался день матча по квиддичу между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Школа позабыла все тревоги и с энтузиазмом вернулась к межфакультетскому соперничеству. Погода, как назло выдалась прегадкая. Школу опутала вязкая пелена тумана, и разглядеть что-либо за этой блекло-молочной дымкой было практически невозможно, поэтому первую половину матча игра велась практически вслепую. Гарри парил высоко над полем, безрезультатно высматривая снитч, где-то внизу со свистом рассекали воздух метлы игроков, Ли Джордан что-то умудрялся комментировать, хотя до слизеринца долетали только обрывки фраз и он даже не понимал, кто сейчас лидирует. Наконец, поднялся ветер, постепенно разгоняя непроглядный полог тумана и из белого марева, похожие на призрачный мираж, выплыли зрительские трибуны, квиддичное поле и парящие над ним игроки. Как только видимость улучшилась, игра пошла веселее и Поттер даже сделал пару кругов над полем, поддразнивая Джинни Уизли, которой в этом году досталось место гриффиндорского ловца, и она явно нервничала на своей первой игре. Постепенно усиливаясь, начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, и Гарри досадливо застонал — не одно, так другое. Спустившись ниже, он принялся высматривать снитч, надеясь поймать его и тем самым поскорее окончить эту игру, но золотого шарика как назло нигде не было видно. Небо осветила яркая вспышка молний, предвещая начало грозы, и на какое-то мгновение подростку почудился силуэт крупного черного пса у самых трибун, мальчик готов был поклясться, что зверь смотрел прямо на него! Но убедиться в чем бы то ни было, он не успел, потому что все тело вдруг сковал жуткий холод, а сознание охватило отчаяние. Словно со стороны Гарри наблюдал, как обе команды, до этого увлеченные игрой, начали останавливаться и нервно озираться по сторонам, голоса на трибунах стихли и поле заполнил непрерывный шум дождя. Холод наполнил каждый дюйм тела, Гарри казалось, будто он рухнул в ледяную купель, невозможно было пошевелиться или вздохнуть, тело немело и отказывалось слушаться, а где-то вдалеке снова раздался наполненный отчаянием женский крик. Голова шла кругом от переполнившего душу ужаса и чувства потери, подросток тщетно пытался освободиться и стряхнуть с себя это оцепенение, когда вдруг отчетливо услышал, как кто-то плачет и умоляет:

**_— Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что угодно..._ **

Голос вдруг стих и вместо него послышался другой, мужской, звенящий от напряжения, срывающийся от плохо сдерживаемой паники:

**_— Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Это он! Беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его...—_** Гарри слышал, как кто—то выбегает из комнаты, как громко распахивается дверь, и раздается чей-то хохот...

Слизеринец застонал, когда в груди раскаленной пружиной развернулась боль, перед глазами все плыло, мир заволокла белая пелена, вокруг неё двигались большие размытые тени, и тогда новый голос, чужой и властный холодно приказал:

— **_Отойди..._**

**_— Нет! Нет! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, только не Гарри! Лучше убейте меня!_ **

**_— Отойди, девчонка..._ **

По щекам текло что-то теплое, душу разрывало на куски от горя и страха, Гарри уже ничего не видел и не слышал, голоса и крики в его голове смешались, превратившись в бесконечный монотонный гул дождя, очередная вспышка молнии на миг разорвала застилавшую глаза мглу, осветив поле для квиддича, и тогда Гарри, наконец, увидел что происходит внизу. Дементоры. Их было несколько десятков, они заполонили собой все, растеклись по полю, словно вязкая шевелящаяся масса и с каждой секундой их будто становилось все больше. Перед глазами вновь появился густой белый туман, мышцы в последний раз свело судорогой, и магия, неуправляемая и мучительно обжигающая, вышла испод контроля. Поттер почувствовал, что под руками у него что-то с треском разламывается на части, но так и не осознал, что это было, потому что на этом мир рассыпался тысячей ледяных осколков и Гарри провалился в темноту.

Столкновения с землей слизеринец так и не почувствовал, находясь в полном беспамятстве, поэтому в себя он пришел уже лежа на траве. Открыв глаза, мальчик уставился в тяжелое свинцовое небо, умывающее мир дождями. В отдаленных уголках сознания все ещё звенело отчаянием воспоминание о матери, когда она пыталась защитить его ценой собственной жизни, и от этого душу опутывало горе потери. Гарри был рад, что на лицо падают капли дождя, так никто не увидит, что по щекам у него текут слезы. Впервые в жизни он так ясно слышал голоса своих родителей,... слышал, как их обоих не стало. Лучше уж ничего не помнить, чем помнить это...

Вставать не хотелось, Поттер готов был пролежать так целую вечность. И пусть вокруг раздаются чьи-то испуганные крики и плач, пусть земля еле заметно вибрирует от чьих-то шагов, которые, кстати, звучали все ближе, пока, наконец, не стихли возле неподвижно лежащего на земле слизеринского ловца. Кто-то опустился рядом с ним на колени.

— Гарри? — этот голос заставил его оторваться от созерцания затянутого тучами неба, медленно повернуть голову и посмотреть на лучшего друга.

— Привет, — промямлил он.

Том, бледный и убийственно серьезный, придирчиво осмотрел лучшего друга на предмет сломанных и утерянных конечностей.

— Ты как?

Гарри прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Жив, здоров, ничего не сломал, — отчитался он.

— Тогда чего ты разлегся тут без признаков жизни? — раздраженно рявкнул Арчер, — Я думал ты разбился к дьяволу!

— Том, не кричи, пожалуйста, — Поттер поморщился, — у меня и так в ушах звенит.

Лучший друг помолчал, успокаиваясь, убрал со лба прядь влажных волос и шумно выдохнул.

— Встать можешь?

— Могу, — Гарри помолчал, — но не хочу... Том, можно я так немножко полежу?

— Поттер, — к ним бесшумно подкрался ещё один голос, — вы целы?

Подросток скосил глаза на своего декана.

— Сэр, можно мне не идти в больничное крыло? Со мной все в порядке, правда,... я только спать очень хочу.

— И что вы мне предлагаете? — опешил Северус.

— Оставьте меня здесь, пожалуйста, — совершенно серьезно попросил Гарри, — я тут полежу немного, и когда голова кружиться перестанет, пойду в гостиную.

— Поттер вы вообще в своем уме? — огрызнулся Снейп, краем глаза мальчик заметил, что зельевар склонился над ним, потом почувствовал, как его головы осторожно коснулись прохладные пальцы. — Вы ударились головой? — уточнил профессор.

— Нет... ну... не помню...

Слизеринский декан тяжело вздохнул, достал волшебную палочку и наложил на мальчика диагностирующие чары, повисла непродолжительная пауза.

— Ну что ж, — заключил Северус, — для кого-то, упавшего с высоты в восемьдесят футов, вы вполне легко отделались.

— Если бы вы не затормозили его падение, сэр, не отделался бы, — тихо вставил свое слово Том, Снейп этот комментарий проигнорировал, зато Гарри во все глаза уставился на своего декана.

— Профессор, это вы спасли меня?

Зельевар поморщился.

— Скажем так, вид размазанного по квиддичному полю Мальчика-Который-Выжил не добавит очарования репутации школы.

Поттер тепло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что присматривали за мной, сэр... — он растроганно блеснул зелеными глазами и через секунду включил другую пластинку. — Так мне можно не идти в больничное крыло? Пожалуйста, можно? Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — заныл он, с мольбой и надеждой глядя на своего декана, тот тяжело вздохнул.

— Полагаю, сейчас вам просто необходим сон и восстанавливающее зелье.

— И огромная плитка шоколада! — мечтательно выдохнул Гарри.

— Поднимайтесь, — ворчливо приказал Снейп, — будет вам шоколад.

— И в больничное крыло не отведете? — с подозрением уточнил мальчик.

— Нет, Поттер, разберемся с вашими ушибами в подземелье, — сквозь зубы процедил зельевар, проклиная про себя паршивца и эти его щенячьи глазки на половину лица.

Гарри закряхтел, пытаясь сесть, и Том тут же подал ему руку, помогая подняться на ноги. Перед глазами все ещё плясали черные круги, а квиддичное поле, как, оказалось, ходило ходуном, Поттер тут же покачнулся. Снейп поддержал его под локоть. Дементоров нигде поблизости не наблюдалось, зато учителей и учеников на поле было полно, многие игроки сидели на земле, пытаясь прийти в себя, неподалеку стоял Дамблдор и что-то втолковывал министру Фаджу, который, как оказалось, присутствовал на игре. Судя по бледной физиономии последнего, разговор был не из приятных. Гарри заметил профессора Люпина, он помогал Джинни Уизли подняться на ноги, девочка была белее мела и сильно дрожала, со всех сторон её окружили старшие братья, каждый из которых пытался подбодрить её. Мадам Помфри тоже была на поле и помогала студентам прийти в себя, раздавая им небольшие квадратики шоколада. Тут её взгляд наткнулся на Гарри, и она поспешила к нему.

— Как вы, мистер Поттер? — с ходу начала она, протягивая мальчику целую плитку шоколада.

— Живой, — Гарри вяло улыбнулся, и, разломив плитку пополам, вручил часть Тому, после чего засунул в рот свою половину. — Профессор Снейп обещал, что мне не обязательно идти в лазарет, — торопливо сообщил он, проглотив угощение.

— Вот как? — медсестра метнула в зельевара убийственный взгляд, тот встретил его непоколебимым спокойствием. — Ну это мне решать, вы же чуть не разбились! Что произошло с вашей метлой?

— А что с моей метлой? — недоуменно моргнул подросток и тут заметил, что его лучший друг внимательно смотрит на что-то за его спиной, Гарри обернулся и застыл.

Его метла. Его прекрасный Нимбус 2000 сейчас больше всего походил на гору щепок и поломанных прутиков, беспорядочно разбросанных в радиусе двух метров от него.

— О... о, нет, — прошептал он, — как же так?

— Полагаю, по вашей метле ударил очередной стихийный выброс, — прокомментировал Снейп.

— Её можно починить? — с надеждой спросил Поттер.

— Боюсь, что нет, — на метлу Северусу было плевать, но вид раздавленного мальчишки действовал на него угнетающе, — не переживайте, Поттер, мы подберем для вас что-нибудь из школьного инвентаря.

Гарри кивнул, продолжая уныло рассматривать останки своей метлы.

— Она мне очень нравилась, — вздохнул он.

Арчер, до этого терпеливо жующий горький шоколад, закатил глаза.

— Гарри, а давай, если ты конечно не возражаешь, предадимся отчаянию где-нибудь тепле и сухости? — раздраженно предложил он.

Поттер обратил на друга полный немого укора взор и испустил душераздирающе тяжелый вздох, повествующий окружающим, что никто в целом мире не способен понять его горя. К удивлению Снейпа, на Тома вся эта сцена не произвела ровным счетом никакого впечатления, он только передернул плечами, злобно зыркнув на него в ответ:

— Не знаю, как ты, а меня больше волнует моё и твоё здоровье, чем какая-то сломанная метла, так что идем... и оставь, будь добр, при себе эти свои горюющие очи, тоже мне трагик... — продолжая ворчать, он потянул Поттера за рукав и тот послушно поплелся за ним.

Снейп и Помфри обменялись быстрыми взглядами.

— Если он пострадал сильнее, чем хочет показать, я пришлю его к тебе, Поппи, — пообещал зельевар, медсестра кивнула, понимая, что спорить сейчас бесполезно и отправилась осматривать остальных студентов, а профессор поспешил в подземелья. Он предполагал, что Арчер сначала потащит своего приятеля в общежитие, где заставит переодеться в сухую одежду, так что у него было время, чтобы приготовить для мальчишки все необходимые зелья.


	12. Душа в Министерстве

Гарри бесцельно таращился в окно уже час, когда на стол перед ним с грохотом обрушился толстый фолиант. Слизеринец дернулся и отъехал на метр назад вместе со стулом.

— С добрым утром, — Том невозмутимо сел напротив друга, стараясь не выдавать своего раздражения.

Честное слово! У него метла сломалась, а страдает так, словно всю семью вчера похоронил! Лучший друг придвинулся обратно к столу и, бросив на Арчера укоризненный взгляд, непонимающе уставился на книгу.

— Практикум по защите от тёмных существ, — пояснил Том, — из раздела высшей магии.

— Хм... и?

Том вздохнул — когда Гарри впадал в подобное оцепенение, в первую очередь у него отказывали мозги.

— Я нашел заклинание Патронуса, — терпеливо пояснил слизеринец, — будем учиться защищаться от дементоров.

— О...

Победная, самодовольная улыбка, которую Том заготовил специально для того момента, когда лучший друг рассыплется в благодарностях за такую заботу, развалилась на куски, оставив после себя раздраженный оскал.

— «О»? — переспросил Арчер. — И всё? Ничего больше не хочешь сказать?

— Эм... а что-то ещё нужно сказать? — Поттер отвлеченно листал книгу.

— Ну, даже не знаю, как насчет: «Спасибо Том! Ты гений, чтобы я без тебя делал?» Хм?

— Ого, смотри, тут есть заклинание, которым можно спалить инфернала, круто...

— Гарри, — Арчер вздохнул, почуяв исходящее от лучшего друга напряжение, зеленоглазый волшебник покосился на него, — что с тобой происходит? Ты целую неделю сам не свой.

Гарри поморщился и отвернулся к окну.

— Всё нормально...

— Ага, я вижу, ведь ты весь такой «жизнерадостный», — язвительно намекнул Том.

— Прости, просто... — Гарри шумно выдохнул, — так гадко на душе...

— Ой, да брось ты, — отмахнулся слизеринец, — тоже мне трагедию выдумал. Я понимаю, что ты поначалу эту драму устроил, чтобы они тебе новую метлу презентовали, согласен, идея того стоила, жаль, что не сработало, ведь даже Малфой разжалобился. Но мне-то голову не нужно морочить, я понимаю, что дело в чем-то другом.

Поттер уставился на друга долгим взглядом, словно прикидывая, как отвертеться, Том на нахмурился, давая понять, что никакие отговорки на него не подействуют. Безмолвное противостояние длилось несколько минут и, наконец, Гарри сдался. Плечи его поникли, а сам он как будто стал меньше ростом.

— Я слышал родителей, — тихо сказал он.

— Что? — Том непонимающе поднял брови.

— Там, на поле, когда появились дементоры, я слышал голоса отца и матери, — Гарри замолчал, плотно сжав губы, отчего-то сразу становилось понятно, что говорить об этом ему куда больнее, чем он пытался показать. Том начал жалеть, что затеял этот допрос, Гарри мог обдурить кого угодно, строя из себя неунывающего балбеса, но Арчер давно научился смотреть сквозь все его маски. Лучший друг тем временем собрался с духом и посмотрел ему в глаза: — Я слышал, как их убили, — жестко сказал он. — Как мама умоляла убить её вместо меня. Как отец, защищая нас, пытался задержать Волдеморта, — он помолчал. — Знаешь, я даже рад, что «Нимбус» сломался, так я могу делать вид, что переживаю из-за метлы, и никто кроме тебя не станет задавать идиотских вопросов.

Том решил не заострять внимание на явном уколе в свой адрес.

— Мог бы сразу мне все рассказать, и я не стал бы мучить тебя расспросами, — сказал он, — ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда ты от меня что-то скрываешь.

— Я не скрывал... просто не хотел говорить об этом, да и зачем? — Поттер криво усмехнулся. — Я их даже не помню, к чему устраивать слезный концерт с размазыванием соплей по лицу спустя двенадцать лет после их смерти?

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю твои чувства, — признался Арчер, — но все равно соболезную... паршиво, наверное, услышать, как умирают твои родители.

— Не то слово, — Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки мучавших его воспоминаний. — Так что там за Патронус? — бодро поинтересовался он.

Том хмыкнул, но не стал сообщать лучшему другу, что его энтузиазм выглядит чрезмерно наигранным, вместо этого он подался вперед и принялся кратко излагать то, что успел прочитать о дементорах и заклинании против них. По ходу его рассказа Гарри заметно оживился и даже начал потихоньку выбираться из своего тоскливого состояния, задавая попутные вопросы. Под конец разговора он уже настолько воодушевился, что начал нетерпеливо постукивать пальцами по столу, вслух прикидывая, когда лучше приступить к изучению заклинания. В итоге друзья решили устроить первое занятие в выходные, и тема дементоров на этом была закрыта. Ещё какое-то время двое слизеринцев разбирали домашние задания по рунам и нумерологии, Том похвастался своим эссе, которое впоследствии собирался включить в проект, а Гарри признался, что подал заявление на дополнительный проект по зельям. Арчер весело глянул на приятеля.

— Спорю, Снейп там в экстазе заходится по этому поводу, — насмешливо заметил он, Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну, он вроде бы, обрадовался, — признал он, — даже обещал выделить дополнительную лабораторию для практической части исследования.

— Хм? Очень щедро, — Арчер усмехнулся, — и какое зелье будешь исследовать?

— Веритасерум, — просто ответил Поттер.

— Зелье истины? — Том заинтересованно склонил голову набок. — Почему именно его?

— Ну знаешь, я читал про допросы в Министерстве, — увлеченно принялся говорить лучший друг, — везде пишут, что зелье правды действует не на всех и некоторые даже способны соврать под его действием, поэтому зелье редко используют и не всегда верят показаниям. А ещё оно очень токсично, и при желании заключенного можно отравить, если устроить ему «случайную» передозировку, это уже не говоря о привыкании и зависимости.

— Хм, и?

— Ну и я хочу исследовать все составляющие компоненты и узнать, возможно ли как-то это зелье усовершенствовать, исключить токсичность и наркотические эффекты и улучшить действие.

— Да ты просто в авроры напрашиваешься, — покачал головой Арчер, и усмехнулся, — откуда такой интерес к допросам?

Поттер неопределенно повел плечом.

— Не знаю, честно говоря, просто однажды вдруг задумался, сколько ошибок и трагедий могло произойти из-за того, что допрос провели неправильно? Например, показания волшебника были ложными или наоборот обвинения оказались несправедливыми, а осужденному не поверили.

Арчер фыркнул.

— Гарри, твоя тяга к справедливости иногда меня пугает, — посмеиваясь, протянул он, — откуда столько благородства?

— Это не благородство, — отмахнулся Поттер, — просто научный интерес.

Том решил не спорить.

  


* * *

В пятницу после занятий Снейп перехватил Гарри в коридоре и сообщил, что в субботу они отправляются в архивы Министерства. Эта новость окончательно разогнала остатки депрессии подростка, и весь вечер он словно на крыльях летал, попутно пытаясь сообразить, что ему необходимо будет взять с собой и с каких документов и разделов будет лучше начать. Арчер всех этих восторгов не разделял и, устав от излишней энергичности приятеля, предложил тому составить план по сбору необходимой информации. Поттер мгновенно закопался в свои записи и книги, и до самого отбоя его не было слышно.

На следующий день, проглотив свой завтрак, мальчик побросал в сумку все, что счел самым необходимым, протараторил невнятное прощание Тому и в десять утра стоял у дверей в кабинет Снейпа, «терпеливо» прожигая взглядом дверную ручку.

— Могли бы и зайти, Поттер, — прокомментировал зельевар, выходя в коридор.

— Я подумал, вы заняты, — звонко отозвался мальчик.

— До этого вас такие мелочи не сильно беспокоили, — насмешливо напомнил декан Слизерина, подросток пожал плечами, даже не смутившись.

Велев следовать за ним, Северус принялся кратко просвещать Гарри о том, как следует себя вести в Министерстве магии, куда ходить разрешено, а куда нет, где находится архив, и чего ему следует ожидать там. Гарри внимал профессору с открытым ртом и старался запомнить любую незначительную мелочь.

Добравшись до школьных ворот, оба волшебника пересекли антиаппарационный барьер, и Снейп остановился, придирчиво оглядев застывшего рядом подростка.

— И ещё, Поттер, — помедлив, сказал он, — постарайтесь ни с кем особенно не разговаривать.

— Конечно, сэр, — тут же ответил мальчик, и они аппарировали.

После умиротворения Хогвартских стен, оживленный Лондон совершенно дезориентировал молодого волшебника. Некоторое время он только растеряно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь привыкнуть к шумному городу. Вокруг гудели автомобили, спешили куда-то магглы и никто даже не взглянул в сторону двух человек, появившихся из ниоткуда посреди улицы. Снейп дал мальчику пару секунд, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве и, сняв с них отводящие внимание чары, потащил подростка за собой, торопясь поскорее убраться из толпы магглов. Гарри глазел по сторонам так, словно никогда раньше не видел маггловского Лондона. Пока они шли к Министерству, мальчишка счел своим долгом заглянуть в каждую витрину, попадавшуюся на пути и обернуться вслед каждой машине.

— Честное слово, Поттер! — вспыльчиво бросил зельевар. — Прекратите вести себя так, словно вас только что вывели из леса в город!

— Но сэр... — мальчик начал было спорить, но наткнувшись на колючий взгляд профессора, поспешно замолчал и уставился себе под ноги. — Извините, сэр.

— А теперь слушайте внимательно, Поттер, — заговорил декан Слизерина, когда они свернули на безлюдную улицу, целиком состоящую из обветшалых, посеревших домов и заброшенных офисных зданий. — Для посетителей Министерства существует отдельный вход, — он указал на виднеющуюся впереди телефонную будку. — Зайдете в будку и наберете номер 62442, представитесь и укажете цель прибытия. Вы, Поттер, сообщите, что пришли посетить Главный Архив Министерства Магии. Вам выдадут специальный значок, после чего пол будки опустится вниз, так что не разводите там панику. Вам ясно?

Мальчишка кивнул, гадая, когда это он вообще разводил панику. Они остановились у будки, и Снейп продолжил говорить, всё больше напоминая Поттеру обеспокоенного родителя, от этой мысли теплело на душе, и подросток пропустил половину сказанного мимо ушей.

— ...когда вы попадете в главный зал Министерства — Атриум, стойте там и ждите меня, — велел зельевар.

Гарри снова кивнул и вошел в будку. Далее мальчик просто следовал инструкциям профессора, с формальностями довольно быстро было покончено и Поттер, наконец, оказался в Атриуме Министерства Магии.

Как ему было велено, слизеринец послушно ждал своего декана у самого входа, и, затаив дыхание, разглядывал огромный зал, сейчас практически пустой. Гарри представлял, что в будние дни здесь должно быть полно волшебников! Вдоль стен располагалось множество каминов, через которые в здание попадали работники министерства, а в центре зала был установлен большой фонтан Магического Братства с золотыми скульптурами Мага, Волшебницы, Гоблина, Кентавра и Домашнего Эльфа. Об этой скульптуре Гарри как-то читал в учебнике по истории магии, но так и не понял, почему все так возвеличивают неизвестного мастера, восхищаясь тонкостью работы и деталей, и забывают смысл, заложенный в основу этого творения.

Чуть поодаль за простым деревянным столом откровенно скучал дежурный волшебник, у которого должны были регистрироваться не работающие в Министерстве посетители. Когда Поттер шагнул в Атриум, волшебник скосил на него глаза, но, заметив, что мальчик остановился у входа, принялся медленно листать журнал, временно потеряв интерес к посетителю. Наконец в зал спустился Снейп и, взмахом руки велев Гарри следовать за ним, направился к дежурному волшебнику. Некоторое время тот с чем-то там сверялся и вписывал имя зельевара в свой журнал, потом с кем-то связывался по странному приборчику, отдаленно напоминающему маггловский телефон и, наконец, удостоверившись, что этот мрачный высокий волшебник в черных одеждах не представляет угрозы, выдал ему пропуск. Снейп пребывал в безмолвном бешенстве. А волшебник тем временем остановил скучающий взгляд на подростке, пару секунд рассматривал его, явно гадая, где он мог видеть этого мальчишку и наконец, опустив взгляд в журнал, подал голос:

— Имя?

— Э-э-э... Гарри Поттер.

Волшебник снова глянул на мальчика, теперь в глазах читалось любопытство, он быстро посмотрел на хмурого Снейпа, после чего вернулся к разглядыванию Гарри.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — улыбнулся он, — впервые в Министерстве?

— Эм... да... добрый день... — Гарри растеряно покосился на своего декана, тот возвел глаза к потолку и сделался ещё мрачнее.

— Рад лично вас увидеть, — волшебник протянул руку и слизеринец, стараясь особо не кривиться, пожал её. — Как вам Министерство Магии?

— Трудно сказать, — очень вежливо улыбнулся подросток, — я его ещё не видел.

— О, ну, конечно, — ничуть не смутившись, волшебник кивнул и зашуршал страницами своего журнала.

Далее повторилась процедура записи, только проходило всё куда быстрее. Наконец, Поттеру выдали значок посетителя и пропустили. Снейп молчал, но Гарри готов был поклясться, что он слышал весь мысленный монолог своего декана относительно умственных способностей некоторых индивидуумов. Поттер и Северус пересекли Атриум, и подросток, поравнявшись с фонтаном, чуть замедлил шаг, рассматривая скульптуру. В целом, её можно было бы назвать красивой, если бы не бессмысленно-слащавые улыбки на лицах волшебных существ. Гарри ни разу не видел кентавров, но ему представлялось, что у них не такие глупые лица, да и гоблин таращился на волшебника преданным взглядом влюбленной овцы. Гарри однажды встречал гоблинов, и очень сомневался, что они вообще способны выдавить из себя такое кретиническое выражение лица. Кто вообще станет доверять управление банка кому-либо с ТАКИМ лицом? Домовой эльф выглядел совсем уж жалко, мальчик подумал, что Виви при всей свой любви к молодому хозяину никогда таким откровенно пресмыкающимся не казался. Статуя быстро разонравилась слизеринцу... вполне возможно автор и не вкладывал в неё какого-то глубинного смысла, предпочитая выразить в этой скульптуре собственное мнение относительно того, как именно должны выглядеть на фоне величественных магов ничтожные волшебные существа.

Заметив, что он в своих размышлениях совсем отстал от профессора, Поттер поспешил вперед. Снейп, не замедляя шага, направлялся к посту охраны в конце зала. Охранник, молодой аврор в форменной синей мантии, без всяких задержек и вопросов проверил их с помощью специального прибора в виде длинного золотого прута, после чего взял на осмотр волшебные палочки. Он по очереди положил их на специальное приспособление, чем-то похожее на весы, и оно довольно быстро выдало всю возможную информацию о том, из чего сделана каждая палочка и как долго она используется. Гарри весь этот процесс настолько заворожил, что на мгновение забыл, зачем вообще сюда пришел, пока аврор не вернул ему палочку и не пропустил дальше. Следуя за профессором, подросток прошел через золотые ворота в зал, где находилось не менее двадцати лифтов.

— В здании Министерства одиннадцать уровней, — пояснил Северус, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта, — каждому этажу соответствует свой отдел, — они вошли в кабину лифта, и Гарри увидел длинный столбец кнопок. Возле некоторых значились подписи, а где-то ничего написано не было, и подросток тут же заключил, что на одном этаже, скорее всего, располагается сразу несколько департаментов... или там находится что-то секретное. Второй вариант ему даже больше понравился. Снейп нажал на кнопку, возле которой стояла подпись: **_«Уровень 9. Отдел тайн»._**

— А почему «Отдел Тайн»? — поинтересовался подросток, когда лифт, дрогнув, начал движение вверх.

— Основные хранилища находятся на этом уровне, — коротко ответил Северус, — в том числе и Архив.

— А-а-а, — протянул Гарри, разочарованный что ничего «таинственного» на самом деле там нет.

Лифт остановился, и оба волшебника шагнули в небольшую, совершенно пустую комнатушку. Стены были выкрашены в унылый серый цвет, а напротив лифта располагалось две двери. Над каждой из них висели простые прямоугольные таблички. На одной значилось «Отдел Тайн», а на другой «Архив». Снейп остановился возле двери в архив и трижды постучал.

— Запомните, Поттер, если вам потребуется помощь в поиске книг или статей, не бродите там самостоятельно, вам нужно будет обратиться к... а, вот и она.

Дверь открылась и на пороге показалась немолодая сухощавая волшебница. Кожа у неё была такой светлой, что казалась почти белой, словно женщина ни разу не выходила на солнце, а серебристо-седые волосы были уложены в аккуратный пучок на затылке, отчего ведьма тут же напомнила Поттеру Минерву МакГонагалл. Только на этой не было очков, и она носила старомодную серую мантию с широкими рукавами, сужающимися к запястьям, и высоким воротником. Гарри видел несколько похожих у Хельги. На груди у женщины был приколот значок «Библиотекарь», ни имени, ни фамилии там не значилось.

Женщина окинула обоих волшебников внимательным взглядом, в котором не было ни любопытства, ни каких-либо других эмоций, и отодвинулась на шаг назад, давая им пройти.

Снейп переступил порог первым, а за ним поспешил Гарри, оказавшись в серой комнате, как две капли воды похожей на предыдущую, с той лишь разницей, что здесь было не две, а пять дверей, без каких либо опознавательных знаков, и в самом углу примостились маленький столик и кресло. Ведьма посмотрела на зельевара, вопросительно изогнув брови, декан Слизерина покачал головой.

— Только юноша, — сказал он.

Гарри переводил недоумевающий взгляд с одного на другую, гадая, чтобы это могло значить, но тут Снейп сам все объяснил:

— Доступ получен только на одного человека, мистер Поттер, так что я буду ждать вас здесь. Когда закончите, Библиотекарь, — он указал на молчаливую ведьму, — проводит вас обратно.

Подросток, завороженный всеми этими странностями, кивнул и посмотрел на волшебницу, она тут же дала ему знак следовать за ней и, выудив из кармана огромную связку ключей, подошла к одной из пяти дверей, открыв замок. Обернувшись на своего декана, Гарри увидел, что Снейп, как ни в чем не бывало, присел за стол и, достав из внутреннего кармана книгу, погрузился в чтение. Решив, что раз профессор так спокоен, то и ему волноваться не о чем, Гарри поспешил за своей странной провожатой, ожидающей его у раскрытой двери. Вместе с ней он вышел в длинный коридор без дверей и окон. Здесь не было даже украшений или картин. Стены были выкрашены все тем же скучным серым цветом и смотреть, увы, было не на что. Через пару минут коридор резко свернул вправо и, повернув следом за ведьмой, Гарри ошеломленно замер, внезапно оказавшись в иной реальности. Они стояли в огромном помещении, больше чем Главный Зал в Хогвартсе, даже больше чем Министерский Атриум, и здесь вдоль стен тянулись шкафы, от пола до потолка заставленные сотнями книг. На нижних ярусах располагались ящички, каждый из которых был подписан и помечен специальным номером. В центре зала, в форме букв «Н» были расставлены читальные столы. Поттер стоял, задрав голову и разглядывая высокий потолок, в который упирались книжные полки, думал, что если забраться на самый верх этих полок и случайно сорваться вниз, можно разбиться и умереть.

— Добро пожаловать в Основной Архив Министерства Магии, — заговорила ведьма, Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернул голову к ней, но женщина на него не смотрела, она вообще кажется, ни на что не смотрела, вперив взгляд в одну точку. — Меня зовут Библиотекарь, я слежу за порядком в Архиве. Если вам понадобится книга, статья, труд, эссе, научная работа, справочник, словарь, путеводитель, вы обращаетесь ко мне. Я веду дела Архива. Если вам понадобится отчетность по делам, датам, поступлениям, утратам, переплетам, реставрациям, перемещениям, вы обращаетесь ко мне. Я заведую историей Архива. Если вам понадобится дополнительная информация по литературе, которой нет в Главном Архиве, вы обращаетесь ко мне. Я контролирую допуск в Архивы.

Голос у неё был ровный монотонный и почти не живой, у Гарри даже мурашки по спине побежали от этой волшебницы. Да и волшебница ли она? Здесь в Архиве она казалась частью обстановки, словно прожила здесь всю жизнь и знает наизусть каждую книгу, но разве способен на это живой человек?

Библиотекарь двинулась вперед, и мальчик был вынужден пойти следом. Оказавшись возле читальных столов, она указала на них рукой, явно предлагая присесть. Гарри заметил в противоположной стене арку, за которой начинался другой зал. Даже отсюда можно было разглядеть, что он гораздо меньше и выглядит как-то иначе.

— А что там? — спросил он.

— Данные и сведения, которые не вошли в Основной Архив, — спокойно ответила Библиотекарь.

— В смысле секретные? — уточнил подросток.

— Эта информация предоставляется только по предъявлению дополнительного разрешения от уполномоченного представителя Министерства Магии.

— А можно туда заглянуть?

— Допуск разрешен только по предъявлению дополнительного разрешения от уполномоченного представителя Министерства Магии, — ровно повторила она, Гарри вздохнул.

— Жаль.

Лишенный эмоций взгляд почти белесых глаз остановился на лице мальчика, и что-то в глазах Библиотекаря изменилось, хотя это произошло слишком быстро, и подросток не понял, что именно привлекло его внимание.

— Ваш список, пожалуйста, — попросила она.

— Что? А! Ну да! — мальчик поставил на стол сумку и принялся вытаскивать свои многочисленные записи, вперемежку с чернильницей, перьями и рабочими тетрадями с пометками. Где-то среди этой кучи был свиток пергамента с планом и списком вопросов, ответы на которые Поттер надеялся найти в Архиве. — Вот оно! — победно просиял мальчик, протягивая ведьме пергамент, та взяла его в руки и с минуту изучала записи слизеринца в полном молчании. Потом она отложила пергамент и посмотрела на подростка.

— Пожалуйста, ожидайте, — проговорила она и... совершенно бесшумно растворилась в витках серой дымки.

Поттер поперхнулся.

Ровно минуту ничего вообще не происходило. Вокруг висела гробовая тишина, гулкая и совершенно пустая. Растерянный слизеринец оглядывал зал, недоумевая, что здесь происходит, когда по Архиву пронесся порыв ветра, в котором мальчику явственно почудился вздох! «Ветер» взметнулся вверх к самому потолку, опоясал весь зал, коснулся каждой книги. Казалось, сама комната ожила. С полок срывались книги и папки с бумагами. Зависая в воздухе, они раскрывались и с шорохом перелистывали собственные страницы, словно кто-то незримо просматривал их содержимое. Ящики на нижних ярусах открывались и закрывались сами по себе, иногда оттуда, похожие на бабочек, вылетали библиотечные карточки, разлетаясь к поджидающим в воздухе книгам. Архив наполнился шорохом страниц, запахом старинных переплетов, кожи и чернил. Всё вокруг кружило и дышало, следуя собственной воле и собственному сознанию. Завороженный происходящим, Гарри не сразу заметил, что некоторые книги и свитки опускаются на стол возле него, аккуратно отсортировываясь по названию и тематике. Мальчик осторожно раскрыл один из фолиантов и обнаружил, что в некоторых местах страницы заложены белыми карточками, на каждой из которых был подписан отмеченный раздел и тема. Библиотекарь не только дала ему нужные книги, она выделила для него те главы, которые относились к исследованию. Постепенно ветер стих и в архиве наступила умиротворенная тишина. Поттер медленно опустился за стол и оглядел библиотеку, но её хранительницы нигде не было видно.

— Спасибо! — помедлив, сказал он в пустоту, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.

Ему никто не ответил и мальчик решил, что пора бы, наконец, заняться своим исследованием.

На каком-то этапе время перестало существовать. Гарри уже не знал, сколько он провел в этом Архиве — час или сутки. А может быть неделю? Изучая предложенный ему материал, слизеринец иногда выписывал на пергамент возникающие у него по ходу исследования вопросы, не проходило и пары минут, как к нему на стол с полок опускались новые книги, заложенные белыми карточками с подписями. Те работы, что уже были не нужны, сами по себе возвращались на свои полки и их место тут же занимали новые книги. Просто удивительно, сколько всего можно было найти среди бесчисленных фолиантов и свитков. Следуя за сносками и отсылками к другим авторам, Гарри отправился в прошлое почти на тысячу лет, хотя чем дальше он забирался, тем отрывочнее были сведения. Пролистывая книги, одну за другой, слизеринец начал, наконец, выстраивать некий исторический алгоритм волшебного мира, неполный и отрывочный, но вполне логичный. Увы, до двенадцатого века проследить события почти не удавалось, зато, начиная с середины тринадцатого, история волшебного мира приобретала определенную последовательность.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза, это отсутствие войн. Маги не воевали друг с другом, ни на территории Англии, ни с другими странами. В войны магглов они тоже не вмешивались, предпочитая находиться как можно дальше от их территориальных разборок. Власть принадлежала группе влиятельных волшебников, которых в разных источниках называли Верховными Магистрами. Всего их было тринадцать. За каждым Магистром была закреплена определенная территория, которой они не столько управляли, сколько защищали её. Насколько можно было судить, никто из Магистров не пытался претендовать на большую власть, чем уже у него была. Гарри потратил массу времени, сверяясь с именами, датами и сносками, чтобы выяснить, что каждый из Магистров обладал одним из Наследий, судя по всему, это считалось невероятно почетным даром. Среди них даже было два змееуста, и никто не упоминал ни про «тёмный дар», ни про «злых волшебников». Змееусты, наравне с другими Магистрами были уважаемыми волшебниками.

На самом деле до определенного момента магическое сообщество было невероятно крепкой структурой. Министерства магии с его аврорами тогда не было и в помине. Вместо этого существовал Совет Тринадцати, где заседали правящие Магистры и Золотой Легион — нечто среднее между рыцарским орденом и военной коллегией. Золотой Легион возглавлял так называемый Четырнадцатый Магистр, единственный волшебник во всей Англии, имеющий право начать войну.

Гарри долго пытался понять, что имеется ввиду, когда, просматривая перечень прав и обязанностей Магистров, наткнулся на определение «Право на Войну». Конечно, это казалось довольно необычным, что на одного единственного человека взвалили такую ответственность, не говоря уже о том, какой властью он обладал, раз его приказу вступать в бой готовы были беспрекословно последовать несколько тысяч волшебников. Такого, наверное, и Волдеморту не снилось. И никому даже в голову не приходило, что при желании Четырнадцатый Магистр запросто может в любой момент уничтожить половину магического населения Британии, они просто слепо вверили ему свои жизни. Золотой Легион следил за порядком, защищал мирное население от любых угроз и иногда принимал участие в различных мероприятиях волшебников, одновременно выступая и как охрана, и как помощники в организации праздника. Но никаких войн маги не знали. Это было довольно мирное время, пока в конце четырнадцатого века между пятым и восьмым Магистрами не вспыхнул конфликт. Уоррен Эммервер, пятый магистр Соединенного Королевства, открылся нескольким магглам, раскрыв им правду о существовании волшебников. Он выбрал для этого самых влиятельных людей, включая главу церкви. Эммервер, его свита и шестеро посвященных магглов заключили Договор о Мире и Сотрудничестве. Волшебники пообещали магглам защиту, а те, взамен, поклялись хранить их тайну и укрывать волшебников от ока Святой Инквизиции, развернувшей свои огненные крылья в Европе. Узнав о заключенном соглашении, восьмой Магистр Гелдеверт Ройттер, пришел в ярость и категорически отказался от подобного союза. Кровопролития за этим не последовало только благодаря вмешательству четырнадцатого Магистра, но прежних отношений между этими волшебниками уже не было. Магическое сообщество ослабло в собственных распрях и потеряло бдительность, когда в пятнадцатом веке на землю Англии ступила Святая Инквизиция. В отличие от ситуации в Европе, где обезумевшие от жестокости магглы жгли всех без разбора, в Англию инквизиторы прибыли с конкретной целью. Не было показательных пыток и сожжений, никого не обвиняли в иноверии, не вламывались в дома. Десять служителей церкви в длинных черных одеждах, так похожих на мантии волшебников, прибыли в Англию вести расследование. Искать настоящих магов. Узнав, что происходит, Ройттер заподозрил, что кто-то из посвященных магглов намеренно сдал их инквизиторам, чтобы уничтожить магическое население Англии, или ослабить его, как это происходило в Испании и Италии.

Гарри так и не удалось выяснить, что послужило тому причиной: то ли магглы вырезали семью волшебников, то ли убили сына Ройттера, который вопреки воле отца решил последовать философии Уоррена, но в мире магии, впервые за долгое время вспыхнула война, и начали её отнюдь не волшебники. Первыми напали Инквизиторы. Четырнадцатый Магистр официально дал право начать войну и сам, вместе с группой доверенных подчиненных, присоединился к восьмому Магистру. Война то вспыхивала разрозненными очагами в разных уголках страны, то принимала более последовательный характер с открытыми боевыми действиями. Но тактики нападения и защиты здесь не было. Во многих книгах эти триста лет бесконечных распрей называли Временем Развала. Само понятие «война» было упомянуто всего несколько раз. В целом, всё было верно. Это было противостояние двух иллюзий, и никто не знал, как его остановить.

Изначально волшебники не стремились уничтожить всех магглов, не пытались их подавить. К чему нападать на того, кто может ответить тебе только жалкими стрелами и тяжелыми мечами? Это была бы не война. Это стало бы бойней.

В своем высокомерии и чувстве собственной значимости многие маги не замечали только одного. Что напуганные, ожесточенные люди не будут руководствоваться подобными принципами, если схватят волшебника. Им будет все равно мужчина это или женщина, ребенок или старик. Воины Святой Инквизиции с удовольствием пытали и жгли любого мага. Начиная войну, Ройттер понимал это. Но Уоррен был слишком упрям и высокомерен, чтобы признать, что магглы это угроза. И угроза очень серьезная. К середине шестнадцатого века Совет Тринадцати и Золотой Легион окончательно утратили свою власть и вскоре перестали существовать, централизованной власти не осталось.

Удивительно, но даже когда магглы открыто выступали против магии, пытали, сжигали и калечили волшебников, не взирая на пол и возраст, нашлось немало колдунов, продолжающих утверждать, что скрываться от них бессмысленно и со временем магглы смиряться с их существованием и примут мир магии. Они желали жить в согласии с людьми и оставаться на свету. Вторая половина магов, включая большинство Магистров и представителей высшей аристократии, предпочитали пребывать в тени и стереть все следы своего существования из памяти магглов. Война, которую они развязали, длилась до конца семнадцатого века — почти триста лет, и закончилась основанием Министерства Магии в начале восемнадцатого века. К тому моменту мир магии был ослаблен, искалечен и разорен.

По иронии судьбы, сторонников политики пятого Магистра впоследствии назвали Орденом Света или просто Светлыми. А примкнувших к Ройттеру — Орденом Тьмы... Тёмными. Гарри долго перечитывал одну книгу за другой, предполагая, что он ошибся, что это лишь мимолетное упоминание, и оно нигде больше не встретится, но всё было верно. Мир магов разделился на Тёмных и Светлых именно в этот период. И черт бы побрал этих высокомерных болванов, не желающих помнить свою историю, столько лет пребывающих в абсолютном заблуждении относительно понимания Тьмы и Света. Это была не предрасположенность. Не воспитание. Не Добро, и не Зло. Эта была политика, Мордред её побери! Самые обыкновенные политические дрязги. Они прозвали Тёмными и Светлыми две противоборствующие группы магов, основываясь на их взглядах и убеждениях, а не на их склонностях в магии, способностях или деяниях. Так вышло, что владеющие парсельтангом волшебники оказались на стороне Ордена Тьмы и вскоре дар говорить со змеями стали называть даром Тёмных. Потому что, чёрт побери, только в Ордене Тёмных были Змееусты. Гарри не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Так просто и так сложно. Конечно, вполне вероятно, что со временем всё приняло иной окрас, но изначально Тёмных прозвали Тёмными из-за убеждений, а не потому что они были воплощением зла. Поттер тряхнул головой. Казалось, именно это он так долго пытался найти в своих изысканиях, бесконечно задаваясь вопросом, в чем же разница между Тьмой и Светом. Стоило перерыть море книг и проследить очередность событий, как всё тут же обрело смысл. На этот день они имели то, что пятьсот лет назад было создано, извращено и замарано кровью. Тьма есть зло, а свет — добро. Гарри готов был руку отдать на отсечение, что Слизеринцы, в большинстве своем, потомки сторонников Ордена Тьмы. Отсюда такое бессмысленное и непонятное отвращение к магглам и воспевание чистокровок, как и прочие лишенные логики убеждения. Отсюда эти бестолковые, противоречащие себе нагромождения законов в Министерстве магии.

В своем консерватизме Тёмные переспорили самих себя и запутались в собственных мотивах. Забыли, за что боролись и ополчились на весь мир, отрицая часть самих себя, объявив вне закона практически всех. А Светлые, в стремлении к прогрессу ослабли, отвергли все свои традиции и обряды, отказались от того, что составляло само понятие волшебства, и попытались превратиться в магглов, растеряв бесценные крупицы древних знаний так трепетно оберегаемых Тёмными.

Кретины.

И те, и другие.

Столько лет бороться за власть и право голоса, чтобы в итоге из Великих Магистров превратиться в ослабленных, недалеких дворняг, грызущих друг другу глотки за кусок плесневелого хлеба.

Том прав. Этот мир рухнет, если всё оставить как есть.

Конечно, существует понятие предрасположенности, направленности и «окраски» самой магии. Но не она делает негодяев негодяями.

**_«Мы сами себя очерняем. Сами себя превращаем в изгоев, извергов и убийц. Это с нами делает не магия. А разум. Магия лишь усиливает это. Сердце толкает нас на самопожертвование, любовь и благородство. А разум превращает в чудовищ. Тьма живет в нас самих, царит в сознании, рождая в нём желания и решения, и только в сердце может быть достаточно света, чтобы не позволить нашим амбициям и эгоизму... нашим эмоциям, выйти из под контроля. Во тьме рождаются все чувства и помыслы, а свет эта та грань, которую они не могут пересечь, можно назвать это совестью, благородством, преданностью, одним словом личными качествами, сущностью каждого человека. Если в душе нет света, тьма разбудит в ней хаос. Но если свет это сердце, то тьма это то, что заставляет его биться. Без тьмы, свет это лишь неподвижное полотно, сотканное из любви, но не способное её осознать и постигнуть. Без тьмы, свет это просто пустота»_**.

Гарри задумчиво покрутил в руках закладку, благодаря которой нашел эту статью. Она хранилась в папке, где аккуратно прошитые черными нитями, были собраны научные работы волшебников. Помедлив, подросток недоуменно перечитал заголовок эссе: _«За Порогом Пустоты. 1925 год, Лэйн Бишар, Магистр первой ступни отделения Нумерологии. Высшая Академия Магии»._

— Странно, — пробормотал мальчик, бегло просматривая статьи других волшебников. Все материалы здесь были посвящены изучению различных направлений магии, и только Бишар писал о самом понятии Тьмы и Света.

Но Гарри не просил этот материал. Его исследование касалось истории, а не философии добра и зла, он даже не о магии как таковой писал, так каким же образом эта папка оказалась на его столе? И почему закладка была именно на этой странице? Возможно ли, что Библиотекарь дала ему эту папку с какой-то другой целью? Но для чего? Слизеринец осторожно огляделся и тут же увидел её. Волшебница, или кем бы она ни была, почти неподвижно стояла в пяти шагах от него и уже какое-то время не сводила с молодого волшебника невыразительного взгляда. Поттер невольно вздрогнул. Её глаза не были похожи на человеческие, они больше напоминали искусственные стекляшки, как у фарфоровых кукол.

— Вы закончили? — спросила Библиотекарь.

Гарри окинул взглядом гору исписанных пергаментов и тетрадей на столе.

— Наверное, да, — кивнул он и поднялся из-за стола, одновременно потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы.

«Сколько же я тут просидел?» — недоуменно подумал он, озираясь вокруг в поиске часов. Все тело затекло и ныло, а перед глазами прыгали белые пятна от усталости. Странно, буквально пару минут назад все было в порядке, а теперь слизеринца не покидало ощущение, что он провел здесь целую ночь. Осознание того, что где-то там его должен дожидаться Снейп внезапно выветрило из головы остальные мысли, и Поттер принялся торопливо собираться, в панике представляя себе реакцию декана.

«Снейп, наверное, в ярости! — думал мальчик, запихивая в сумку свои записи. — Если он вообще ещё здесь! А если он ушел?! Как же я попаду в Хогвартс? И как отсюда выберусь? А вдруг меня не выпустят одного?»

Чем страшнее делались его размышления, тем более неуклюжим становился сам Гарри. Простое, в общем-то, мероприятие по сбору вещей превратилось в кошмар, всё буквально валилось у Поттера из рук. Он помял тетрадь, трижды уронил под стол набор перьев, чуть не разбил чернильницу и под конец готов был разреветься от досады, словно сопливый пятилетка. Библиотекарь, всё это время наблюдающая за ним, шагнула ближе.

— Ваше исследование не закончено, — сказала она.

Поттер замер над своей сумкой и недоуменно посмотрел на неё.

— Да нет, мне в принципе хватает материала...

— Ваше исследование не закончено, — с нажимом повторила она, — вам стоит прийти сюда ещё раз.

— А... но... — Гарри совсем растерялся, не понимая, чего она от него хочет. — Когда?

— В апреле, — коротко велела Библиотекарь, — вы должны прийти сюда в апреле. Я буду ожидать вас.

— Хо-хорошо, — промямлил подросток, сбитый с толку и заинтригованный одновременно, — я попрошу профессора...

«...если он меня сегодня не прикончит», — про себя закончил он, более-менее спокойно убрал оставшиеся вещи в сумку и повесил её на плечо.

— Кажется, я готов, — сообщил он, Библиотекарь ничего не произнесла, лишь повела рукой в сторону выхода, предлагая идти первым, мальчик послушно зашагал вперед.

Обратный путь они проделали в полной тишине, наконец, впереди показалась дверь, и волшебница, выудив из кармана свою связку ключей, отперла замок и отодвинулась, пропуская Гарри вперед. Слизеринец переступил порог и удивленно замер. Снейп был тут! Он так и сидел в том кресле, где Гарри видел его в последний раз, отпивал маленькими глотками чай, читал и совсем не походил на человека, который провел в ожидании целых двадцать четыре часа. Услышав, как открылась дверь, декан Слизерина поднял голову и встретился взглядом со своим учеником.

— Вы уже закончили? — спокойно уточнил он.

Поттер кивнул, пытаясь сообразить, сколько же на самом деле прошло времени, зельевар поставил на столик свою чашку и поднялся на ноги.

— Вы нашли все, что хотели?

— Я... — Гарри несмело оглянулся на свою провожатую, но та опять притворилась соляным столбом и даже не смотрела в их сторону, — я бы хотел приехать ещё раз, сэр, — выдавил из себя он.

Снейп удивленно изогнул брови.

— Я даже затрудняюсь предположить, что же у вас там за исследование, — проворчал он и кивнул, — я постараюсь получить разрешение...

— Разрешение от Архива получено, — вдруг произнесла Библиотекарь и протянула Северусу свиток пергамента, профессор взял его в руки, развернул и ознакомился с содержимым, после чего одарил своего студента очень долгим взглядом.

— Что ж, — наконец, произнес он, — тогда мы вернемся сюда...

— В апреле, — закончила за него Библиотекарь, зельевар бросил на Гарри вопросительный взгляд, тот торопливо закивал.

— В апреле, — со вздохом согласился Снейп. — Идемте, Поттер, у меня нет времени торчать здесь с вами целый день.

Подросток кивнул и обернулся к Библиотекарю.

— Спасибо, мэм, — вежливо улыбнулся он и поспешил за своим деканом, который уже был в комнате с лифтами.

Библиотекарь несколько секунд смотрела им вслед, после чего бесшумно растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь медленно тающее облако серой дымки. Дверь в Архив плавно закрылась сама по себе, щелкнул замок, и наступила звенящая тишина.

  


* * *

Оказавшись на улице, Гарри тут же зажмурился от яркого света, ударившего по глазам.

— Сэр, — он посмотрела на своего декана, — а сколько я провел в Архиве?

— Минут сорок, не больше, — ответил Снейп и пристально посмотрел на мальчика, — что-то не так?

— Нет, просто.... — Поттер на мгновение задумался, — странное такое чувство, будто я там очень долго пробыл и жутко хочу спать.

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Да, она это умеет.

— Она?

— Библиотекарь, — просто пояснил зельевар, — всё в Архиве подчиняется её правилам, даже время.

— Что? Но...

— Поттер, подумайте, как вы чувствовали себя, когда поднялись из-за стола?

— Словно не спал два дня, — пробормотал подросток, — глаза ужасно слипаются.

— Это её магия. Вспомните, все время, пока вы находились в Архиве, вы не чувствовали ни сна ни голода.

— Не понимаю, — Гарри моргнул, — как это возможно?

— Она замораживает время, — обыденным тоном пояснил Северус, слизеринец пораженно уставился на него, профессор фыркнул. — Вы ведь уже обратили внимание, что Библиотекарь не похожа на обычных волшебников.

— Да...

— Так вот она и не волшебница.

Брови мальчика медленно поползли вверх к линии волос, Снейп усмехнулся и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Приготовьтесь, Поттер, мы аппарируем.

Гарри так и не успел задать все те вопросы, возникшие у него в голове, когда профессор перенес их обоих к воротам Хогвартса, шумный Лондон остался далеко позади. Убедившись в том, что мальчишка не собирается падать в обморок после аппарации, Снейп убрал руку с его плеча и зашагал к школе. Гарри, моргнув пару раз, тряхнул головой и торопливо засеменил за зельеваром.

— Сэр, вы сказали, что она не волшебница, тогда кто? Волшебное существо?

— Упаси вас Мерлин, Поттер, так её оскорблять, она Хранитель, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Северус.

— Хранитель? — Гарри нахмурился, осмысливая новую информацию. — Хранитель чего?

— Архива, Поттер, что вполне логично, — ворчливо отозвался профессор, — имя Библиотекарь вам ни о чем не сказало, да?

— Это её имя, — понимающе протянул Гарри, и помолчал, вспоминая все события этого дня. — Но откуда она там? И зачем? И что такое Хранитель? — на одном дыхании протараторил он.

— Она оберегает Архив, без её позволения вы даже дорогу туда найти не сможете.

— Ого,... она такая могущественная?

— Она совсем не могущественная, — ответил Снейп, — её сила распространяется только на ту область, которую она оберегает. В нашем случае это Архив.

— А откуда она там взялась? — продолжал допрос мальчик.

— Никто не знает точно, откуда возникают хранители. Иногда они просто появляются в месте, наполненном магией, связывают себя с ним и охраняют его. Они не волшебники и не люди. Пожалуй, самым точным определением, которое я когда-либо слышал, было понятие — Душа.

— Душа? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови. — Типа как призраки?

— Нет, безмозглый вы ребенок, — скривился зельевар, — энергия! Крупицы магии в чистом виде.

— О... ого... то есть она как бы Душа Архива? — предположил Поттер.

— Полагаю, можно и так сказать.

Гарри замолчал и задумчиво уставился себе под ноги. Да. Это походило на правду. Все то время, пока он находился в Архиве его не покидало чувство, словно этот огромный зал, заполненный книгами — живой. Там в тихом шелесте страниц и поскрипывании многочисленных стеллажей мальчику чудилось еле слышное дыхание, присутствие. Это было поразительно. Даже сейчас, прожив три года в мире магов, существование такого удивительного существа казалось подростку чем-то совершенно невероятным...

Хотя пора бы, наверное, уже перестать всему удивляться.


	13. Когда тайное становится явным

Гермиона расправила плечи и ткнула пальцем в книгу, что лежала на столе перед ней.

— Проклятье! — объявила она, Том кисло покосился на гриффиндорку.

— Хм?

— Вполне вероятно то, что происходит с Гарри, вызвано чьим-то проклятьем, — пояснила девочка, — очень похожая симптоматика, только эти его выбросы никуда не вписываются... — она задумчиво закусила губу.

— Браво, Грейнджер... симптомы у неё сошлись, — Арчер вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, бросив на Гермиону уничижительный взгляд. — Эта идея так же «гениальна», как и десять предыдущих... и так же лишена смысла.

— Я хоть что-то делаю, — оскорбилась она, — а ты последние два часа вообще никаких идей не предложил.

— Потому что прежде чем исторгать кретинический бред, я его тщательно обдумываю, — усмехнулся слизеринец, — слышала про такое понятие, как «аналитика»?

— О, и что же надумал твой гениальный ум? — язвительно уточнила гриффиндорка.

— Чтобы он ни надумал, это тебя не касается, — мстительно ответил Том и снова уткнулся взглядом в книгу, давая ей понять, что разговор ему наскучил, Гермиона обижено поджала губы.

— Ты невозможен, ты знаешь это?

— Ага, — Арчер самодовольно усмехнулся, не поднимая на неё глаз.

— Неужели тебе доставляет такое удовольствие насмехаться над людьми?

— Нет, Грейнджер, — он все-таки посмотрел на неё, — люди как таковые меня совсем не интересуют, но ставить на место выскочек — сплошное удовольствие, — он хмыкнул. — Надо же себя чем-то иногда радовать.

Гермиона некоторое время молча его рассматривала и вдруг совершенно спокойно улыбнулась:

— Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты совсем не такой ужасный, каким хочешь казаться, — заявила она, Том удивленно моргнул. Впервые за три года эта девчонка, вместо того, чтобы обижаться, ругаться и противоречить... улыбалась!

— Ты у нас теперь и в светила психологии записалась? — уточнил он, скрывая своё удивление ядовитой ухмылкой.

Она продолжала отвратительно безмятежно ему улыбаться.

— И когда ты растерян или напуган, то становишься таким как сейчас, — она склонила голову к плечу. — Колким и жестоким, но на самом деле тебе просто страшно, да?

— Да что ты знаешь?! — рявкнул Том, начиная злиться по-настоящему. Какого дьявола было нужно этой лохматой, настырной, невозможной... конечно, он боялся! Все чего-то боятся, Том прекрасно осознавал собственные слабости, хоть их было и немного. Но это никого не касалось, и уж тем более это не касалось упрямой гриффиндорки напротив, которая отчего-то так сильно его раздражала. — Не лезь не в своё дело, Грейнджер, — зашипел он, подавшись вперед, — я терплю тебя только потому, что Гарри по какой-то неизвестной мне причине, вполне возможно просто из **жалости** , решил причислить тебя к узкому кругу своих друзей и посвящает в наши дела. А ещё потому, что **ты** вызвалась помочь ему. Так что сделай милость, обрати свои благородные гриффиндорские извилины на исследования, а не на мой психологический анализ.

Она смерила его долгим задумчивым взглядом и, высокомерно хмыкнув, вернулась к чтению. Том вздохнул с облегчением — если бы она сказала ещё хоть слово, то ему, возможно, пришлось бы объяснять лучшему другу, куда бесследно исчезла одна конкретная гриффиндорская отличница. О, Мерлин, как же она бесила его! Он бы с радостью придушил её, если бы у него появилась такая возможность. Ну почему у Гарри такая потребность подбирать всё жалкое, одинокое и побитое жизнью? На кой черт вообще ему нужны ещё друзья, кроме самого Арчера? Мир за чертой их дружбы стоило делить на людей полезных, вроде Малфоя, и бесполезных, вроде Уизли. Остальное совершенно не имело значения.

Но разве объяснишь это сердобольному Поттеру?

  


* * *

Вернувшись в школу после похода в министерский архив, Гарри проспал практически все выходные. А отоспавшись как следует, с утра пораньше в понедельник принялся предельно ужато и максимально запутано пересказывать лучшему другу всё сразу, начиная с Библиотекаря и заканчивая историей светлых и тёмных магов, то и дело перепрыгивая с одного на другое, бурно жестикулируя и вставляя собственные комментарии и точки зрения. При этом он мало заботился о том, чтобы лучший друг хоть что-то понял из того эмоционального потока бессвязных фактов, которые исторгал его рот, но забывал обработать мозг.

Наконец он опрокинул кубок с тыквенным соком на Малфоя во время завтрака и окончил своё повествование, болезненно потирая голову после звонкого подзатыльника от выше упомянутого залитого соком слизеринца. Том, верный себе, всё это время сохранял завидную выдержку, и происходящее комментировать не стал, хотя в его черных глазах искрилось откровенное и весьма злорадное веселье.

Некоторое время друзья молчали, пока Арчер размышлял над рассказом Поттера, отстранённо ковыряя вилкой свой омлет в тарелке.

— Итак, ты узнал, откуда пошли Тёмные и Светлые семьи волшебников, — заключил он, скосив глаза на друга, — и что ты теперь собираешься делать?

Гарри моргнул:

— Напишу об этом эссе.

Том с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Потрясающе. Молодец, Гарри, мудрый вывод, — язвительно пропел он, зеленоглазый слизеринец непонимающе нахмурился, и Арчер вздохнул. Нужно было срочно что-то делать, пока тот не разболтал свою теорию ещё кому-нибудь: — Тебя не смущает то, что этой информации нет ни в одном учебнике, например?

— Нет, — просто ответил его друг.

— А что если твою работу оспорит комиссия? — он с нажимом выдвинул новый довод, надеясь, что тайный подтекст все же дойдёт до тугодумного Поттера.

Подтекст доходить не пожелал.

— Тогда я докажу, что они неправы.

— Каким образом?

— Факты, мой друг, — чопорно заявил Гарри, делая вид, что поправляет невидимые очки, — факты и холодная логика.

— Логика? — Том иронично изогнул бровь. — У тебя?

— Ну, тогда просто засыплю их фактами, — мальчик беспечно пожал плечами, — у меня полно данных.

— Данных о чём? — Арчер начал излагать свою мысль более понятными словами, иначе это лишённое здравого смысла человеческое создание так и останется в счастливом неведении. — Гарри, это же вода. Сказка, рождённая твоим воспалённым сознанием под влиянием обстоятельств и романтического склада характера.

Поттер нахмурился:

— У меня не романтический склад характера.

Том смерил друга насмешливым взглядом.

«То есть из всего сказанного он решил оспорить именно это, — подумал мальчик, — или он только это и услышал».

Он прекрасно знал сверхъестественную способность лучшего друга с блеском игнорировать всю неудобную для себя информацию. Задумываться о последствиях Гарри просто не умел. Арчер попытался подойти к проблеме с другой стороны:

— Ты сейчас хочешь мне сказать, что «светлые» и «тёмные» это всего лишь политические взгляды, так?

— Нет, — он энергично мотнул лохматой головой, — магическая предрасположенность тоже имеет место быть, но она определяется наследственностью или семьёй, или ещё чем-то... это...нечто глубже...сложнее...

— Сложнее политики? — Том усмехнулся.

— О, да...

— Допустим, — Арчер покорно кивнул. — Итак, жили были две политические партии: «Светлые» и «Тёмные»... и почему же нигде об этом не написано?

— Написано! Много где! Просто никто почему-то не хочет как-то... ну... систематизировать и упорядочить эту информацию! Том, задумайся на мгновение! Все эти войны можно прекратить! В них нет смысла. Это битва двух иллюзий. Волшебники делают её реальной, но они же и могут её остановить. Нужно лишь рассказать миру об этом!

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что миру неплохо живётся и так? — флегматично протянул Арчер. — Это ведь словно бесконечное соревнование, побуждающее обе стороны постоянно держать себя в хорошей форме.

— Война ведёт только к убийству и смерти, — хмуро обронил Поттер, уставившись в свою тарелку, Том понимал, о чем сейчас думает лучший друг, но необходимость увести разговор в другое русло была сильнее, чем желание пощадить его чувства.

— Всего лишь естественный отбор, — он пожал плечами, — слабые уходят, сильные остаются. Всё честно, — в зелёных глазах слизеринца полыхнул гнев, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Арчера, и тот вдруг подумал, что немного перегнул палку. Нужно было исправлять ситуацию, пока Поттер в конец не обиделся.

— Да брось ты, Гарри, — пренебрежительно фыркнул он, — неужели ты и правда решил, что это твоё **«Эссе»** сможет хоть что-то изменить? Не уподобляйся Грейнджер. Книги не всегда говорят правду и уж тем более не тогда, когда на твои выводы влияют личные мотивы. Или ты думаешь, что споёшь красивую песенку, и все решат жить дружно? Людям плевать на причины. Им просто нравится рвать друг другу глотки, вот и всё. А ты лишь выставишь себя на смех. Или тебя сочтут чудиком. Тебе мало внимания?

Поттер скривился, но в ответ больше ничего не сказал, внезапно впав в глубокую задумчивость. Том тихо выдохнул, этого он и добивался. Друг, конечно, обиделся, но, по крайней мере, перестал отстаивать свою идеалистическую точку зрения, и главное, так открыто рассуждать о ней. Здесь было не лучшее место для подобных разговоров. Малфой, сидящий рядом с ними, и так почти не дышал, прислушиваясь к их беседе, не хватало ещё, чтобы он сейчас подлил масла в огонь какими-нибудь скудоумными комментариями, начинающимися со слов: «Мой отец говорит...» Если его достаточно сильно замотивировать, то с Гарри станется во всеуслышание объявить о том, что многовековое противостояние Тьмы и Света есть следствие того, что давным-давно кто-то что-то между собой не поделил и развязал междоусобную войну, попутно перепутав понятия добра и зла. И значит, все идеологические противоречия, которые годами копились в упрямых волшебных мозгах, лишены всякого смысла и теперь они, всеми четырьмя факультетами, включая директора и деканов, могут беспрепятственно устроить коллективные объятья, поливая друг друга слезами счастья и примирения. Учитывая исключительно «тёплые» отношения между четырьмя факультетами, это будет та ещё картина. Арчер вообще серьёзно опасался, что этого лохматого идейного вдохновителя в едином порыве, не сговариваясь, попытаются придушить все разом. На Поттера и так уже многие косо смотрели, после всех его многочисленных злоключений. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то решил, будто Мальчик-Который-Выжил пытается навязывать миру новую идеологию.

Не стоило давать этим людям больше знаний, чем мог постичь их скудный умишко. Тот, кто хочет знать правду, ищет её, а не слепо идёт за лживым поводырём. Это понимал Том. Это понимал и тот, кто тщательно похоронил истину в переплётах старинных, забытых Богом книг, и отравил удобной и простой ложью умы серой массы.

«Они не знают, потому что не хотят знать, — думал Арчер. — Потому что это перевернёт их хаотичный бездумный мирок с ног на голову. Потому что это заставит их задуматься о смысле собственных решений и поступков. Они не позволяют себе знать».

Сегодня и сейчас тот, кто попытается исцелить этих людей ото лжи, падёт жертвой их невежества и страха перед истиной. И Гарри не станет этой жертвой. Том не позволит ему. Даже если это будет значить, что ему придётся стереть воспоминания лучшего друга о том, что он узнал в Министерстве.

Размышления Арчера прервал шорох множества крыльев над головами учеников, когда в большой зал влетели почтовые совы. Ученики отвлеклись от своих тарелок и разговоров и подняли головы, выискивая среди множества птиц своих крылатых почтальонов. Перед многими студентами на столы опускались разномастные совы, доставляя письма от семей или посылки с заказами из Хогсмида. Том получил свой Ежедневный Пророк и углубился в чтение, Малфой, проигнорировав письмо от отца, тут же принялся распаковывать посылку от матери, что привлекло внимание Забини — все знали, что миссис Малфой всегда присылает любимому сыну исключительно вкусные сладости, и частенько пытались выторговать себе что-нибудь. Врождённая жадность, конечно, не позволяла Драко оторвать от сердца свои бесчисленные лакомства, но выменять их на что-нибудь равноценно нужное он никогда не отказывался, чем и пользовался Блэйз, соблазняя друга разнообразными деловыми предложениями. Вот и сейчас, как только Малфой развернул упаковку со сладостями, Забини вступил в бой и оба сокурсника принялись увлечённо торговаться. Никто из слизеринцев в их дела не вникал, тем более их куда больше заинтересовала сова, опустившаяся на стол возле Гарри. Мальчик редко получал письма от кого бы то ни было, поэтому в любой корреспонденции знаменитого Поттера всем чудилось нечто таинственное, тем более вышеупомянутый Поттер на сову смотрел с величайшим удивлением.

— По-моему это тебе, — сдержано заметил Том, когда друг не сделал попыток взять письмо, привязанное к лапке совы.

— Но я не жду писем, — недоуменно сказал Гарри, все же отвязывая конверт, — может быть это от Хельги?..

— Кто бы это ни был, ответа он не ждёт, — Том проводил взглядом улетающую сову, которая доставила послание.

— Но кто мог мне написать?

— Прочитай и узнаешь, — предложил Арчер, наблюдая, как Поттер вертит в руках послание.

— Подписи нет, — прокомментировал он, — только моё имя.

Том задумчиво хмыкнул и, вытащив волшебную палочку, поводил ей над конвертом.

— Вроде не проклято...

Гарри одарил друга ироничным взглядом:

— Ты параноик, ты знаешь?

— Лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мёртвым энтузиастом, — парировал Арчер и нетерпеливо дёрнул плечом, — открывай!

Поттер со вздохом подчинился и развернул послание, Том тут же пододвинулся ближе, чтобы прочитать, что там было написано:

_«Дорогой Гарри!_

_Ты, должно быть, недоумеваешь, кто же отправил тебе это загадочное письмо. Но не переживай. Я не собираюсь оставаться анонимным...лишь частично, пожалуй, ведь это совершенно неинтересно — раскрывать все свои карты оппоненту до начала игры, не находишь?_

_Хочу заметить, что меня весьма впечатлили прошлогодние события. Неужели ты и правда смог в одиночку одолеть василиска? Весьма впечатляюще для ребёнка. Надеюсь, отчасти твой триумф — моя заслуга, ведь это я осознал, как важно закалить твой характер и укрепить выдержку._

_Ты делаешь успехи, Гарри, и это радует меня._

_Куда интереснее убить сильного противника, чем беспомощного ребёнка._

_К слову, я рад, что ты выжил после нашего знакомства в Запретном Лесу. Признаюсь, я испытал несколько неприятных мгновений сразу после того, как оставил тебя там. Меня беспокоило, что ты можешь умереть так и не став тем, кем пророчит волшебный мир. Но ты оказался сильнее. Гораздо сильнее, чем я думал, и это моя заслуга. Именно я подарил тебе шанс узнать, на что ты способен._

_Я надеюсь, ты благодарен мне за это._

_Я с радостью помогу тебе достичь большего, Гарри, об этом ты можешь не волноваться. Я прослежу, чтобы твой титул героя был заслужен. Я сделаю это для тебя, я создам тебя, воспитаю и научу выживать в этой страшной реальности._

_И когда настанет время, ты будешь готов умереть или выжить._

_Я создам тебя._

_Но сейчас не время говорить об этом, конечно._

_Я пишу тебе с другой целью._

_Как мне стало известно, после прошлогодних событий у тебя сохранилась одна занятная вещица и я хочу получить её как можно скорее. Полагаю, тебе этот дневник не нужен, ведь то, что обитало в нем, уничтожено, ну а мне он очень пригодится в моих исследованиях. Надеюсь, ты будешь столь любезен, что отдашь его мне._

_Взамен я предлагаю информацию. Некоторые бесценные сведения, которые могут очень пригодиться тебе в будущем._

_Я расскажу тебе, что это был за дневник и расскажу, что наш общий друг, Квиринус, выкрал из Хогартса в ту ночь, когда мы с тобой повстречались._

_Поверь мне Гарри, ты **захочешь** это знать._

_За эти драгоценные знания я прошу лишь старую бесполезную тетрадку, от которой тебе не будете никакого прока. Согласись, это выгодный обмен._

_Подумай, как продуктивно ты можешь использовать ту информацию, что я с радостью тебе предоставлю. Для этого тебе всего-лишь нужно отдать мне дневник._

_Если ты разумный человек, Гарри, ты примешь правильное решение и встретишься со мной в условленном месте через пять дней._

_О своём решение ты можешь сообщить мне в письме. Отправь ответ совой из почтового отделения Хогсмида. Они будут знать, кому направить письмо. Просто скажи, что хочешь отправить посылку господину Цзедрусу. И если тебе вдруг интересно, это имя не настоящее, так что не пытайся выследить меня таким образом. Ты лишь зря потратишь время._

_Надеюсь на скорейший ответ._

_Твой старый друг,_

_Шакал»._

— Ну? И от кого это?

Гарри поднял голову, взглянув на Драко. Оказалось и он, и Забини выжидательно его разглядывают, надеясь на разъяснения. Поттер сложил письмо пополам и сунул в карман:

— Так, ничего особенного, — он пожал плечами, — просто весточка от старого знакомого.

Он искоса глянул на Тома, тот чуть поморщился, но ничего не добавил. Малфой разочаровано хмыкнул, явно ожидая другого ответа, и быстро потерял интерес к сокурснику.

— Не часто тебе пишут «старые знакомые», Поттер, — весело заметил Блэйз, не желая так просто отступать, — чего он хотел?

— Интересовался, как у меня дела, — мгновенно соврал Гарри, — ничего такого.

— О, — теперь и Забини выглядел разочарованным, — скука.

Гарри тихо выдохнул и переглянулся с лучшим другом. Оба мальчика прекрасно помнили этого человека, именно по его вине они оба чуть не погибли в Запретном лесу два года назад, именно он однажды с такой лёгкостью пробрался в Хогвартс и отравил Гарри, когда тот учился на первом курсе. И теперь он вдруг решил объявиться? Это не могло не вызывать беспокойства. Но обсуждать письмо от Шакала в Большом Зале было не лучшей идеей, поэтому ни Гарри, ни Том не спешили выражать свои мысли по этому поводу.

Все занятия в этот день прошли как в тумане. Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться на словах профессоров, снова и снова возвращаясь к письму от Шакала. Или Велиара Грависа. Так он представился тогда в Запретном Лесу. Поттеру безумно хотелось поговорить с Томом, но каждый раз, когда он встречался взглядом с другом, он видел в его чёрных глазах безмолвное предупреждение: «Подожди. Не сейчас». И Гарри молчал, бесконечно прокручивая в голове текст письма. И с чего вдруг Гравис решил, что это он каким-то образом помог Гарри справиться с василиском? Что это за: «Я создам тебя»? Чушь какая-то. Гарри смутно помнил слова Шакала в Запретном Лесу, он все твердил что-то о воспитании духа, о том, что преподаст Гарри урок... как раз перед тем, как вонзил в грудь Тома кинжал. Неужели этот ненормальный и правда решил, что каким-то образом влияет на судьбу Поттера? Что, убивая его друзей, помогает ему стать сильнее? Мальчик в жизни ничего глупее не слышал.

Слизеринец сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя жгучую ярость. О, как он хотел отомстить. Впервые в жизни он испытывал подобные эмоции. В душе Поттера полыхало желание предать его правосудию, предоставить министерским аврорам и знать, что этот психопат гниёт в Азкабане под стражей дементоров. Такая участь была ужаснее смерти. Куда мучительнее.

Увлечённый своими мрачными фантазиями, снова и снова представляя, как он отомстит Гравису, Гарри не заметил, как пролетело время, и они с Томом, наконец, смогли сбежать в Выручай-Комнату, чтобы обсудить всё как следует. Как только дверь в их тайное убежище закрылась, Гарри круто развернулся на каблуках, оказавшись напротив Тома:

— Что будем делать? — в лоб спросил он.

Том молчал несколько мгновений и, наконец, безмятежно улыбнулся:

— Думаю, стоит дать ему то, что он хочет.

— Том, ты в своём уме? — зашипел на него лучший друг. — Этот псих чуть не прикончил нас, ты забыл?

— Я прекрасно все помню, спасибо, — сухо ответил Том, — и все же не вижу смысла ему отказывать.

Он обошёл лучшего друга, который так и застыл посреди комнаты, и с удобством расположился в ближайшем кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— Том...

— Да брось, Гарри, — лениво протянул Арчер, — отдай ему тетрадь, — он хмыкнул, — думаю, его тронет такая отзывчивость.

— По-моему, он и без того достаточно тронутый, — проворчал Поттер, и поразмыслив, сел в кресло напротив Тома. — И вообще ты странно реагируешь, — он с подозрением посмотрел на Арчера.

— Да? — он усмехнулся. — И почему же?

— Мне казалось, из всех людей ты будешь последним, кто по собственной воле отдаст что-то Гравису.

Том, как ни в чём не бывало, пожал плечами:

— Ну, я подумал, почему бы не наложить на тетрадку пару смертельных проклятий и послать её нашему другу с пожеланиями долгой жизни? — ответил он, по тонким губам скользнула змеиная ухмылка.

— Не думаю, что он глупее нас, — с сомнением протянул Поттер, — он догадается, если мы что-нибудь сделаем с дневником, — мальчик нахохлился, — и вообще, по-моему, это дурацкая идея, встречаться с ним...

— Гарри, — Арчер вздохнул, — я шутил.

— О... — он помолчал, — а... ну тогда ладно...

— И все же мне было бы интересно узнать, что он хочет тебе рассказать, — вдруг сказал Том.

— Уверен, он соврёт, — нахмурился Поттер, — если вообще что-то скажет.

— Думаешь, это ловушка?

— А почему нет? В прошлом он уже пытался выманить меня из школы.

— Да, и вполне успешно, — напомнил Том, его друг фыркнул.

— Я не виноват, меня загипнотизировали.

— Ну да, ну да, — Арчер усмехнулся. — Одного не понимаю. Зачем он вообще это затеял? Неужели он действительно думает, что ты, как жертвенный баран, с готовностью отправишься к нему не встречу, чтобы вот так просто, по старой дружбе, отдать дневник Волдеморта? Любой идиот в этом подвох заподозрит.

— Да какая разница, что он там думал? — безразлично отозвался Поттер.

— Значит, ты и правда ничего не будешь делать? — не поверил Том.

— Я — нет, — Гарри уверенно кивнул, — но нельзя упускать такую возможность.

Арчер заинтересованно подался вперёд:

— Продолжай...

— Я думаю, профессор Снейп найдёт решение.

— Снейп? — Том удивлённо поднял брови. — Ты собрался рассказать ему?

— Думаю, это правильно, учитывая ситуацию. Снейп сможет во всем разобраться.

— И с каких это пор ты так доверяешь ему? — едко уточнил Арчер.

— Дело не в доверии, — просто ответил Гарри, — а в том, что я совершенно не хочу больше связываться с Грависом.

— Но это не значит, что стоит кому-то рассказывать об этом письме. Не лучше ли оставить всё в секрете, раз ты все равно вознамерился ничего не предпринимать?

— Том, мне хватает одного психа, пытающегося меня прикончить, — раздражено сказал Поттер, — я не собираюсь терпеть второго, особенно когда можно что-то сделать.

— И ты хочешь все рассказать? — лучший друг скептически посмотрел на него. — Тебе напомнить, как много твоих проблем решил Снейп?

— Он забрал меня от Дурслей.

— О, чудесно! Давай теперь посвящать его во все наши дела, — язвительно пропел Том.

— Ну почему ты так не хочешь рассказывать ему?

— Да потому, гений, что если узнает Снейп, то узнает и Дамблдор, а я не хочу думать о том, какие «светлые» мысли забредут в голову нашему расчудесному директору, когда он поймёт, что у тебя, помимо Блэка, объявился ещё один «почитатель».

— А что в этом такого? — Гарри непонимающе свел брови у переносицы.

— Да то, что от этого старика можно ожидать любой подлости. Я не хочу рисковать.

— Ты думаешь, Дамблдор может желать мне зла?

— Да Мордред его поймет, — Том дёрнул плечом, — я только знаю, что ничего хорошего от него точно ждать не стоит.

Гарри некоторое время размышлял над словами друга, наконец, он покачал головой и решительно посмотрел на Арчера:

— Нет, Том. Гравис чуть не убил тебя однажды. Мне плевать, чего он хочет и что планирует, меня волнует наша безопасность. Я не буду рисковать, оставляя эту информацию при себе. Снейп сможет нам помочь.

— Неужели знаменитый Гарри Поттер испугался? — Том ехидно усмехнулся.

— Я просто не хочу иметь с этим человеком ничего общего. И не собираюсь играть в его игры... тем более по его правилам. Пусть катиться в ад со своей «бесценной информацией», — мальчик скривился, — я не буду в этом участвовать, лишь бы потешить своё любопытство. Но и сидеть без дела, зная, что он разгуливает на свободе и творит, что ему заблагорассудится, я тоже не намерен. Пусть с ним разбираются авроры. Это **правильно**.

Арчер скривился. Он все ещё слишком хорошо помнил то мгновение, когда чуть не расстался с жизнью от рук этого человека. Он, как и Гарри, жаждал мести, но в отличие от друга он не думал о правосудии. Он думал об убийстве. О том, что будет смотреть, как тот умирает и наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Мысли об этом доставляли ему удовольствие, но он понимал, что с такими, как Шакал, действовать нужно предельно осторожно. И уж тем более не стоит посвящать в это весь чёртов преподавательский состав во главе с директором и министерством. Они и так уже во всех красках показали, как «бесценна» их помощь на примере Блэка, то-то он шляется в Хогвартс, как к себе домой. Они только всё испортят, они всегда всё портят. В лучшем случае они просто спугнут Грависа, а в худшем толкнут на более решительные действия. И Том серьезно опасался, что точно знает, **кто именно** пострадает в таком случае.

Гравис... или кем бы он ни являлся на самом деле, был умён и непредсказуем. И ещё, судя по содержанию своего письма, он был совершенно безумен. Это делало его опасным противником. И Гарри всерьез думал, что может разобраться с ним, сдав его аврорам?

Впрочем, в том, чтобы рассказать всё профессорам тоже был свой смысл. Они решат, что Гарри доверяет им. Вполне неплохая демонстрация сотрудничества. Директору понравится. А когда они в очередной раз наломают дров и подведут его, Гарри, наконец, поймет, что им нельзя верить. Никому из них. И после этого они, наконец, смогут разобраться с Шакалом по-своему, без чужого вмешательства. Что ж, будь что будет. Том с недовольным лицом откинулся на спинку кресла, демонстрируя своё поражение.

— Ладно, — согласился он, — делай что хочешь.

Поттер просиял:

— Они помогут нам, Том, я уверен.

— Конечно-конечно, — Арчер зевнул, — только не забудь почаще протирать свои розовые очки, Гарри, не ровен час они совсем запылятся и ты вообще перестанешь что-либо в них различать, кроме приторных цветов.

Лучший друг на это только миролюбиво рассмеялся:

— Ты как обычно очень «оптимистичен», Том, — сообщил он.

Арчер беззлобно хмыкнул. Оставалось лишь набраться терпения. Рано или поздно Гарри сам поймет, что эти люди не стоят его доверия.

  


* * *

Гарри выследил профессора Снейпа по карте Мародеров, когда тот направлялся в кабинет мадам Помфри. Сначала мальчик собирался посидеть в Слизеринской гостиной, пока его декан не освободиться, но терпение подвело его и, сунув в карман письмо Грависа, Поттер поспешил в сторону лазарета, решив, что может подождать профессора в коридоре или в приёмной. Он почти бежал, предвкушая разговор с профессором. Никогда раньше ему так не хотелось поделиться своими переживаниями с кем-то кроме Тома. В последние годы Снейп стал для Гарри не просто любимым профессором. Сам того не осознавая, декан Слизерина дарил Гарри то, чего мальчик никогда не испытывал: чувство защищенности, чувство, что рядом есть взрослый, который беспокоится о нём. Поттеру сложно было доверять взрослым, особенно когда большую часть своей жизни он не видел от них ничего, кроме безразличия и жестокости. На то, чтобы привыкнуть к профессору потребовалось два года, но теперь Гарри отчетливо понимал, что может положиться на этого человека. Может рассказать ему о своих проблемах и тот не отвернётся от него. Никогда не отворачивался. И всегда пытался помочь, хоть Гарри и не часто позволял ему это сделать. Рядом со своим профессором Гарри впервые в жизни смог почувствовать себя ребенком. Мог вести себя глупо и безрассудно, ни о чём не думать и ему это чертовски нравилось. А сейчас он вдруг понял, что ко всему прочему может прийти к Снейпу и попросить помощи. Это было новое, совершенно необыкновенное чувство, и мальчику не терпелось испытать на практике каково это — иметь родителей... или кого-то очень похожего на них. Конечно, Гарри бы в жизни не пришло в голову назвать Снейпа отцом. Профессор едва ли подходил на эту роль, да и потом это просто было глупо. Гарри давно осознал, что чужие дети никому не нужны и отношение Снейпа к нему никогда не сравнится с родительской любовью. Но порой мальчик так отчаянно мечтал, чтобы в его жизни появился кто-нибудь, хоть **кто-нибудь** , кому будет не все равно, кому будет важен сам Гарри, а не его титул Мальчика-Который-Выжил, кто сможет просто принять и полюбить его таким, какой он есть, что Поттер готов был уцепиться за любой образ хоть отдаленно напоминающий родительский. В жизни Поттера всегда был Том. И никто, ни одна живая душа, не смогла бы заменить его, но Том делил с Гарри его одиночество. Том был таким же брошенным, никому не нужным ребенком, как и сам Гарри, и иногда Поттер желал, чтобы в их жизни появился взрослый, способный защитить их от жестоких реалий этого мира. Взять на себя опеку и ответственность. Избавить от необходимости принимать серьезные решения. И, как ни странно, именно Снейп частично стал для Гарри этим человеком.

Толкнув дверь больничного крыла, слизеринец улыбнулся своим мыслям. Оставалось дождаться, пока его профессор освободиться и тогда они смогут поговорить. Ему ужасно хотелось узнать, что скажет его декан, когда узнает о письме.

Из-за двери кабинета мадам Помфри послышались голоса. Гарри подошел ближе и, привалившись спиной к стене, принялся ковырять пол носком ботинка. Он подумывал постучать, сообщив о своём присутствии, чтобы профессор не подумал, будто Гарри опять подслушивает, но, поразмыслив, мальчик решил, что не хочет мешать, и ничего плохого не случится, если он просто тихонько подождет здесь. Когда по ту сторону двери впервые прозвучало его имя, слизеринец подумал, что мадам Помфри каким-то образом узнала, что он ждёт в приёмной, но когда никто так и не вышел из кабинета, Гарри заинтересованно придвинулся ближе к двери, пытаясь прислушаться к разговору.

— ...не осталось времени, — он узнал голос Снейпа, профессор казался чем-то раздраженным... даже рассерженным.

— Ты можешь не напоминать мне об этом каждый день, Северус? — ворчливо потребовал голос мадам Помфри. — То, что ты постоянно меня третируешь расспросами, пользы не приносит.

— Господа, я думаю сейчас разумнее вернуться к нашей основной теме разговора, — Гарри удивленно моргнул, узнав голос Дамблдора. О чём они там разговаривают?

— С радостью, — колко ответила медсестра. — Итак, существует тело физическое и тело магическое...

— Спасибо, мы в курсе, — прервал её Снейп, повисло наполненное раздражением молчание.

— Северус, возможно нам все же стоит выслушать, что хочет сказать Поппи, — послышался миролюбивый голос директора.

— Спасибо, Альбус, — ответила медсестра. — Как я говорила, существует два тела. Одно из которых полностью соткано из магической энергии. Это тело, точнее его мощность и плотность, питает магическое ядро. Ядро постоянно генерирует магическую энергию, распространяя её по магическому телу так же, как сердце гонит по венам кровь в физическом теле. Вопреки распространённому утверждению, что магия «течет в крови волшебника», это не совсем так. Физическое и магическое тела действительно плотно переплетены между собой и, тем не менее, они не являются до конца единым целым. Волшебная энергия в чистом виде разрушительна для физической оболочки, поэтому она циркулирует исключительно в рамках так называемой магической коры — специальных антител в крови волшебника, не дающих магии повредить физическому телу. «Плотность» магической коры... или количество этих антител, напрямую зависит от мощности магического ядра. То есть, чем сильнее волшебник, чем крепче кора. Магическая кора формируется у волшебников до восемнадцати лет, а у детей до одиннадцати она настолько тонкая, что это вызывает спонтанные выбросы энергии, которые мы называем стихийной магией. Но эти процессы вполне естественны, и не опасны для юных волшебников. Их магия в этом возрасте практически сливается с эмоциями и никак не затрагивает организм. То есть вреда магу не приносит.

Тем не менее, волшебная энергия не должна и не может соприкасаться с физическим телом без участия защитных антител. Когда мы колдуем, то в большинстве своём используем волшебные палочки. Это в своём роде проводники магической энергии, позволяющие ей беспрепятственно перетекать из магического тела, преобразовываясь в различные формы заклинаний. Некоторые из нас так же способны на высшую, беспалочковую, магию, где проводником служит сознание и чувства волшебника. Эта магия гораздо сложнее, потому что её направляет разум без дополнительной помощи. У волшебников, способных творить заклинания без палочки, магическая кора становится гибкой и податливой, позволяя трансформировать мыслеобразы в магию, но, в то же время, магия остается отделенной от физического тела.

— Спасибо за лекцию, — ядовито процедил Снейп, — мы все в курсе физиологии волшебников. Может, ты перейдешь к сути проблемы, Поппи?

— А суть проблемы, **Северус,** в том, что магическая кора мистера Поттера разрушается.

Гарри вздрогнул: «Что это значит?»

— Да, мы уже выяснили, что количество антител в организме Поттера падает, — Снейп не казался удивленным. «Они знают, — отчетливо понял мальчик, — знают уже давно». — Вопрос в том, как быстро это происходит и как это остановить. Ради Мерлина, Поппи, мы обсуждаем это уже два месяца, быть может, уже пора пропускать вводную часть?

— Я говорю всё это, чтобы стала ясна суть проблемы, Северус, — обижено сказала медсестра.

— О, так и в чем же эта суть?

— В том, что с подобной аномалией никто и никогда ещё сталкивался, — очень тихо произнесла Поппи, Гарри пришлось изо всех сил прижаться ухом к двери, чтобы расслышать её. — Я... не знаю, как это остановить. Я ничего подобного не встречала. Всё что я пока смогла, это выявить причину.

— Да, только пользы от этого никакой, — отметил зельевар.

— Напротив, — мягко произнёс Дамблдор, — теперь нам известно, что причиной послужил яд, которым отравили Гарри на первом курсе. Он повредил клетки головного мозга мальчика, отвечающие за формирование защитных антител в крови.

— Прекрасно! И что нам это дало? — сварливо бросил Северус. — Никто все равно не знает, как эти клетки восстановить.

— Да, но зная корень проблемы, мы можем найти решение, — спокойно сказал директор, — нам нужно только время.

— Да. Которого, как я уже говорил, у нас почти нет, — процедил декан Слизерина. — Мы два месяца наблюдаем состояние Поттера, неужели у тебя за это время даже никакой теории не появилось? — явно обращаясь к Помфри, сказал он.

— Представь себе, нет! — огрызнулась в ответ медсестра. — В отличие от коры, магическое ядро Гарри прекрасно функционирует, развиваясь в соответствии с его взрослением, тогда как его магическая кора не развивается вообще. И чем интенсивнее становится давление волшебной энергии, тем сильнее истончается магическая кора. Это как трещина в дамбе, которая разрастается по мере давления водной массы, и я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как это остановить!

— Но однажды эта дамба не выдержит, — медленно произнёс Дамблдор, озвучивая общие опасения. — Что произойдет тогда, Поппи?

С минуту в кабинете было очень тихо и, наконец, медсестра произнесла:

— Учитывая потенциал мальчика,...колоссальный по силе выброс магической энергии, полагаю.

— Насколько колоссальный? — уточнил Снейп.

— Скажем так, тот стихийный выброс, что уничтожил василиска в прошлом году, по сравнению с грядущим взрывом, покажется нам безобидной хлопушкой. Выброс такой силы может стереть с лица Земли не только Хогвартс, но и все окрестности на несколько миль вокруг.

— Сколько у нас времени, прежде чем это произойдет? — помертвевшим голосом спросил директор.

— Магическое ядро продолжает развиваться, — вздохнула мадам Помфри. — В полную силу Гарри войдет годам к восемнадцати.

— То есть мальчик, дай Мерлин, доживет до восемнадцати лет, прежде чем его убьёт собственная магия, — констатировал Снейп.

— В лучшем случае до девятнадцати, — ответила медсестра.

— Но что же делать? — никогда ещё в голосе своего декана Поттер не слышал такого отчаяния, но именно сейчас ему было плевать на то, что чувствует зельевар. Они врали ему. Всё это время они врали. Они говорили, что так ничего и не выяснили, а на самом деле,... на самом деле...

— Возможно, если мы замедлим развитие магии, мы сможем остановить и разрушение магической коры? — предложил Дамблдор, Гарри снова обратил своё внимание на разговор за дверью.

— Предлагаете сделать из него сквиба? — ядовито поинтересовался декан Слизерина. — И каким образом это спасет его? Мальчишка же останется совершенно беззащитным, если вы блокируете его магию! И я даже думать не хочу, как именно вы собираетесь объяснять это **ему**!

— Так у нас появится время, чтобы найти решение...

— О, прекрасно, — голос Снейпа сочился ядом, — и пока мы этого решения не нашли, вы собираетесь изолировать мальчишку подальше от мира и блокировать его магию. Весьма гуманное решение, директор.

— Северус, это лишь один из вариантов. Подумай о Гарри. Эти стихийные выбросы случаются всё чаще. Рано или поздно они убьют мальчика, — попытался убедить его директор.

— Возможно. Но все же я считаю, что стоит хотя бы объяснить Поттеру, что с ним происходит, — настойчиво сказал Снейп, явно не в первый раз поднимая этот вопрос.

— Не сейчас, Северус, — после недолгой паузы ответил Дамблдор, — Гарри необязательно знать всё это. Мы только напугаем его.

— Можно подумать, он уже не достаточно запуган своими стихийными выбросами, — едко прокомментировал Снейп, — хотите и дальше держать его в неведении?

— Ему тринадцать лет, Северус, — вмешалась Поппи, — ты хочешь сказать тринадцатилетнему ребенку, что он, возможно, не доживет и до восемнадцати?

— Рано или поздно он поймет, что мы скрываем от него, вы хоть представляете, как он почувствует себя в **этом** случае?

— И всё же я прошу тебя не говорить ему, Северус, — настойчиво произнёс Дамблдор, — дай нам время хотя бы до конца года. Возможно, мы сможем найти решение этой проблемы.

Декан Слизерина шумно выдохнул, но продолжать спор не стал.

— Хорошо. Но Мерлина ради, поторопитесь. Нужно что-то сообщить Поттеру, пока он не решил проявить инициативу. Зная его деятельную натуру, мальчишка в своих изысканиях вполне может угробить самого себя, а заодно и половину школы.

Дальше Гарри их уже не слушал. Он так и стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене возле кабинета мадам Помфри не в силах пошевелиться. Не в силах что-либо сделать. Не в силах уйти. В его голове снова и снова повторялись слова Снейпа:

_«...мальчик, дай Мерлин, доживет до восемнадцати лет, прежде чем его убьёт собственная магия»_

_«...доживет до восемнадцати лет...»_

_«...его убьёт собственная магия...»_

«Я умру? Так скоро? Я могу не дожить и до девятнадцати? Я умру? Умру из-за собственной магии? Но я не могу...у меня столько дел...нужно окончить школу,... исследовать дневники Слизерина...и я ещё столько всего не знаю...и у меня собака есть...и мы с Томом собирались стать анимагами,...а Том,...как же Том? Я не могу сейчас умереть. Но я умру. Так быстро. Так мало времени. Но почему? За что?»

Он был оглушен, ошеломлен и шокирован настолько, что никак не мог осознать, что же сейчас произошло. Он уже почти не понимал, где он находится. Пятнадцать минут назад все было прекрасно. Пятнадцать минут назад его волновали какие-то бессмысленные, незначительные проблемы. О чём он вообще беспокоился? Он даже не мог понять, **почему** он беспокоился. Из-за чего? И зачем? Он ведь все равно скоро умрет. Какой смысл переживать из-за Блэка или Грависа? Они не представляют никакой угрозы. Гарри убьет собственная магия. Все его планы. Все мечты. Все мысли о будущем. Всё это не имело смысла. Он, быть может, даже не успеет окончить школу. Какая ирония. Ему оставалось жить от силы четыре года, и он узнал об этом стоя под дверью школьной медсестры, слушая, как люди, которые по идее должны были помогать ему, тайком перешёптываются у него за спиной, решая его судьбу.

Он даже не услышал, как открылась дверь, к реальности его вернул удивленный голос Снейпа:

— Поттер? Что вы здесь делаете?

Гарри медленно повернул голову, и Северус вздрогнул, увидев бездонную пустоту в зеленых глазах.

— Я искал вас, сэр, — ровно ответил Гарри, его голос был таким же мертвым, как и взгляд.

— Зачем? — зельевар видел, что с мальчишкой происходит что-то ужасное, но отказывался верить в худшие свои опасения. Если Гарри услышал их разговор...

— Это уже неважно, сэр, — покачал головой подросток, — совершенно неважно.

— Гарри? — Северус поморщился, из кабинета вышли Дамблдор и Поппи, и теперь оба замерли за его спиной с недоумением глядя на юного слизеринца.

— Ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь? — медсестра шагнула ближе, заметив состояние мальчика.

— Нет, мэм, — Поттер обратил на женщину тусклый взгляд, — я как раз собирался уходить.

Он отступил на шаг, Снейп понял, что это нельзя так оставлять:

— Поттер.

— Да, сэр?

— Вы всё слышали?

— Да, сэр, — на лице Гарри не дрогнул ни один мускул, а голос оставался таким же ровным и тихим, Снейп услышал, как тихо охнула за его спиной Поппи.

— Гарри, я думаю, нам стоит поговорить о том, что ты слышал, — мягко заметил директор, — все не так плохо, как ты считаешь.

— Я не хочу ни о чем говорить, профессор, — спокойно ответил Гарри, — я хотел бы вернуться в своё общежитие.

— Гарри, у тебя шок, — попыталась остановить его Помфри, — позволь мне помочь...

— Я в порядке, мэм, — мальчик отступил ещё на шаг.

— Гарри, прошу тебя, нам **необходимо** поговорить, — настаивал Дамблдор.

— Нет, сэр. Я уже все понял. Спасибо за беспокойство, сэр, — он развернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу из лазарета, оставляя за своей спиной трёх растерянных волшебников, которые даже не представляли, что им теперь делать.


	14. Ангелы-хранители

Снейп закрыл дверь своего кабинета и устало опустился в одно из кресел у камина. Спустя два часа бесплодных поисков зельевар вынужден был прийти к заключению, что Поттера ему не найти. Конечно, мальчишка не покидал территорию школы, иначе об этом ему уже сообщили бы защитные чары и директор, истерично мерцающий голубыми очами, но и найти его декан Слизерина не смог. Мелкого пакостника не было ни в Большом Зале, ни в общей гостиной, ни в библиотеке, ни во дворе школы где, как было известно Северусу, мальчишка частенько заседал в компании какой-нибудь книжки или своего приятеля. К слову, даже Арчер не знал, куда делся его лучший друг, и когда исключительно мрачный декан Слизерина заявился в общежитие и принялся допрашивать мальчика о месте нахождении его пустоголового товарища, Том лишь чуть поднял брови в недоумении и покачал головой, сообщив, что Поттер в гостиной даже не появлялся. Несколько минут Снейп серьёзно размышлял над тем, чтобы проследить за Арчером. Зная отношения мальчиков, тот вполне мог отправиться искать лучшего друга, чтобы выяснить, что же такого случилось, раз их декан ищет Мальчика-Который-Выжил по всей школе. Но тот, как ни странно, обеспокоенным или вообще хоть отчасти заинтересованным ситуацией не выглядел, его, казалось, куда больше занимала книга, за чтением которой его застал профессор зелий. В итоге, Северус заключил, что он может прождать под дверью гостиной о-очень долго, а этот хитрый змееныш так никуда и не пойдет. В итоге зельевар, наступив на горло своей гордости, зашел к Люпину, предположив, что Поттер мог осесть у него, но профессор Защиты на осторожные расспросы Снейпа только покачал головой и обеспокоенно спросил: "Всё ли в порядке у Гарри?"

Конечно же, у "Гарри" все, как обычно, было НЕ в порядке, но делиться своими соображениями по этому поводу с чертовым оборотнем Северус не собирался и, проворчав в ответ что-то маловнятное, отправился в свой кабинет, чтобы как следует обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. А ситуация складывалась самая скверная, и дело было даже не в том, что поведала им с директором сегодня Поппи, а в том, что мальчик умудрился услышать весь разговор.

Снейп ещё раз прокрутил в уме события этого вечера и чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Дьявол бы побрал этого кошмарного ребенка! Ну что за манера подслушивать чужие разговоры?! Особенно когда именно ему эти разговоры слышать не нужно. Северус тихо выдохнул, стараясь подавить собственную злость на Поттера и понимая, что на самом деле злится он на себя и только на себя. Ну что мешало ему рассказать мальчику хотя бы часть правды? Почему Снейп с его хвалеными мозгами и способностью предвитеть события не мог перестраховаться. Он же слизеринец, чёрт побери, а не какой-нибудь скудоумный гриффиндорец, которому при рождении вместо мозгов выдали отвагу и граничащее с кретинизмом благородство. Северус ведь знал, **знал** , что Поттеру так или иначе удастся узнать правду, хотят они того или нет, ну зачем же он молчал?

Снейп даже думать не хотел о том, какие мысли теперь блуждают в голове у мальчишки. Он снова и снова ставил себя на место подростка, пытаясь представить, **каково** это узнать, что твоя магия убивает тебя. Узнать, что кто-то **опять** распорядился твоей жизнью. Узнать, что люди, которые обещали помочь, так бессовестно лгали тебе. И это случилось именно тогда, когда Гарри в кои-то веки решил довериться им. Довериться ЕМУ, Снейпу. А он подвел его. Снова.

Он уже и сам не помнил, когда неприязнь к мальчишке и желание отделаться от его простодушной доброжелательности переросла в намерение не просто заполучить расположение Поттера, но и добиться его доверия. Снейп точно знал, что **не был** очарован мальчишкой, в отличие от других профессоров, ему вообще на него было плевать. Просто мелкий паразит умудрился каким-то мистическим образом попасть в Слизерин, и это было логичным желанием зельевара — втереться к бестолковому ребенку в доверие, чтобы оградить свой факультет от его идиотических выходок, и одновременно избежать расправы слизеринцев над бесценным для волшебного мира наследником Поттеров. К тому же, мальчишка просто-таки генерировал неприятности одну за другой, а это значило, что за ним нужно **постоянно** присматривать, чтобы этот тупица не свернул свою бесполезную шею в очередном приступе героизма.

И всё же... все же... доверие этого ребенка рождало в душе Снейпа совершенно необъяснимое тепло, значение которого профессор не понимал. Не мог же он на самом деле привязаться к мальчишке. Бога ради! Это же был чёртов Поттер! Сын Джеймса Поттера, будь он трижды проклят! Да Снейп скорее согласится на пожизненный круциатус и камеру в Азкабане по соседству с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, чем признает, что испытывает к надоедливому паразиту что-то, кроме раздражения.

Но осознание того, что он занимает особое место в жизни мальчишки, что тот верит ему, почти опьяняло. Этот ребенок жил в коконе абсолютного света, такого ослепительного, что ни один человек, встретившись с ним, уже не мог оторвать глаз от этого сияния, окружающего его. И Северус каким-то необъяснимым, непостижимым образом оказался одним из немногих людей, кому Гарри решился отдать частичку этого света.

И теперь Снейп все это пустил коту под хвост. И ради чего? Ради идиотического желания Дамблдора облепить всё вокруг секретами? Или ради самого себя? Чтобы не стать тем человеком, который объявит ребенку, что тот умирает? Или ради всеобщего блага, чтобы в порыве отчаяния мальчик не разнёс свой стихийной магией всю школу?

Чушь!

Так почему же он молчал? Почему не захотел прислушаться к своей интуиции, которая постоянно твердила ему, что они не правы? Что тайны только оттолкнут мальчика. Причинят ему боль. Напугают его. Почему не пожелал хоть раз в своей паршивой жизни проявить понимание и сострадание к единственному человеку, который, по мнению, Снейпа этого заслуживал? От которого сам Северус не видел ничего, кроме доброты и доверия?

Никогда ещё Снейп так остро не чувствовал себя негодяем. Клеймо Пожирателя Смерти и позорное, отвратительное прошлое не сводили его с ума, заставляя каждую секунду мучиться чувством вины, лишь потому, что Снейп делал все, что в его силах, чтобы исправить собственные ошибки. Северус верил, что способен на нечто большее, чем ненависть и убийства. Он бесконечно убеждал себя, что даже он когда-нибудь заслужит искупление. И как же теперь ему удастся и дальше оправдывать себя?

Он помнил взгляд Поттера, когда тот узнал правду. Пустота, застывшая в глубине изумрудных глаз, пугала его. Пожалуй, после поцелуя дементора люди и то выглядели живее, чем мальчик в то мгновение. Северусу не нравилось это состояние подростка, он ждал... даже надеялся, что тот будет вопить и требовать объяснений, а не стоять там, как соляной столб. Поттер мог хотя бы поинтересоваться, **почему** взрослые, казалось бы, разумные люди вот уже несколько месяцев к ряду играют в секретный кружок по интересам, когда на кон поставлена его жизнь.

Но Гарри ничего этого знать не захотел... или был настолько шокирован, что даже не до конца осознал всё, что произошло, чтобы хоть как-то выразить собственные чувства. По мнению Северуса, лично ему было бы куда спокойнее, если бы Поттер закатил истерику. Или как-нибудь ещё обозначил им свою точку зрения на ситуацию. Этот замороженный ступор, в который впал подросток, ни к чему хорошему привести не мог. Слизеринский декан достаточно хорошо знал своего ученика, чтобы понимать, что, как правило, вместе с эмоциональным фонтаном (который порой бил через край), у мальчишки тут же отключаются мозги и те жалкие способности здраво мыслить, коими тот обладал. А в таком состоянии наследник Поттеров был способен на самые выдающиеся глупости, вроде похода в Тайную Комнату. Закрываясь от мира показным безразличием, мальчик становился непредсказуемым.

Именно поэтому Снейп так упорно искал мелкую напасть по всей школе. Он надеялся, что ему удастся вызвать упрямого паршивца на разговор, как-то вытряхнуть его из этого оцепенения, разозлить или расстроить, довести до скандала, но не позволять оставаться в таком состоянии. Это было опасно в первую очередь для самого Гарри.

Но Поттер как сквозь землю провалился.

Уже сидя напротив камина этим вечером, зельевар заключил, что разумнее будет пока оставить зеленоглазого слизеринца в покое. Лучше поговорить с ним завтра, когда страсти немного поулягутся, и это эмоционально неуравновешенное создание хоть немного придет в себя. Снейп надеялся, что мальчишке хватит мозгов вернуться в свою гостиную до отбоя.

Только вот что он ему завтра скажет? "Мне жаль"? "Не расстраивайтесь, мистер Поттер"?

Или ему стоит взять пример с Дамблдора и попробовать засыпать мальчишку сахарными речами о том, что всё будет хорошо?

«...И жить все мы будем в пряничных домиках, на окраине мармеладного царства...» — Северуса аж перекосило от отвращения.

Да уж... лучше некуда... То, что это чушь собачья, даже тринадцатилетка поймет.

Но поговорить с Поттером необходимо. Снейп облажался. Они все облажались, и нужно было как-то исправлять ситуацию, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока мальчик сгоряча не натворил глупостей, о которых все они потом пожалеют.

  


* * *

А в это же самое время у самой кромки Запретного Леса, укрывшись от мира в тени деревьев, на мерзлой земле сидел объект размышлений Слизеринского декана, и бездумно смотрел в одну точку. Ещё на полпути к лестнице, ведущей в гостиную Слизерина, Гарри понял, что не хочет туда идти. Не хочет никого видеть и ни с кем разговаривать. Сейчас даже общество Тома не привлекало его, ведь тогда пришлось бы объяснять другу, что произошло. А это означало, что он вынужден будет снова пережить всё это. Гарри не хотел ничего рассказывать. Не хотел думать или говорить об этом. Гарри не был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках, если он произнесет вслух то, что подслушал в лазарете.

И тогда мальчик решительно свернул в сторону выхода из школы, а через десять минут уже шагал к Запретному Лесу, мечтая укрыться где-нибудь от всего мира хотя бы на время. Шагая вперед, он даже не подумал, что на улице холодно, а он одет лишь в школьную мантию, не заметил ледяного ветра и моросящего дождя. Да и какое это теперь имело значение? Единственное, о чем думал Гарри, это время, которого с каждой секундой у него оставалось все меньше.

Добравшись до границы Запретного Леса, и убедившись, что со стороны школы его никто не увидит, Гарри почти без сил опустился на влажную землю за деревьями и слепо уставился прямо перед собой.

Он поверил им! Всем им! Поверил Снейпу. Он думал, что в его жизни наконец-то появился человек, которому не все равно! Рядом с которым он сможет почувствовать себя защищенным... нужным... и он снова ошибся. Снейпу было глубоко плевать на него.

Том был прав. Им нельзя верить. Никому из них. Сколько раз ещё потребуется получить удар ножом в спину, чтобы принять это? Сколько раз нужно разочароваться в людях, чтобы понять, что они все одинаковые. Магический мир или Маггловский, это совершенно не имело значения. Люди одинаково врали и там, и здесь. Только здесь он почему-то постоянно пытался поверить им. Он думал, что это будет другая жизнь, полная удивительных приключений. Думал, что их зачисление в Хогвартс превратило их жизнь в сказку. Что теперь всё изменится, и они не будут одинокими изгоями.

Как же он ошибался. Сказка превратилась в кошмар так быстро, что Гарри даже не успел ею насладиться. Ложь. Войны. Жестокость. Интриги. Тайны. И снова ложь. Столько лжи, что Гарри казалось, он никогда не выпутается из неё. Он не понимал, зачем и почему они делали это, не понимал, за что они так поступают с ним. Разве он провинился в чем-то? Разве он не имеет права знать правду? Хотя бы о том, что умирает. Что магия, ставшая для него всем, оказалась той силой, которая в итоге погубит его.

Гарри смотрел во мрак безмолвного леса, слушая ветер, что качал верхушки деревьев и шевелил сухую траву, и капли дождя, мерно падающие на землю, и ощущал себя одиноким. Совершенно, бесконечно одиноким. Мир был полон людей, но никому из них... ни одной живой душе не было до него дела. Всех волновала какая-то бессмысленная карикатура — "Мальчик-Который-Выжил". Слизеринец с отвращением поморщился. Его знал весь волшебный мир... и вместе с тем не знал никто. Потому что никому это не было нужно. Он был просто оболочкой... безликим образом, которому приписали какую-то великую миссию. Рамкой, за которую цеплялся каркас из слухов и домыслов. Остальное никого не интересовало.

Да и кому нужен тринадцатилетний сопляк с кучей проблем за плечами? Тот единственный человек, которому Гарри решился довериться, соврал ему. Мальчик даже не знал, что ужасает его больше: то, что он медленно и неотвратимо умирает, или то, что он снова в каком-то смысле остался один.

Гарри закрыл глаза. У него остался только Том. **Всегда** был только он. Гарри мог доверить ему все. Он мог доверить ему каждый свой секрет, каждый свой страх и каждое своё чувство. Он мог доверить ему свою жизнь. Том был единственным человеком, который никогда бы не предал его. Никогда бы не сделал ему зла. Без Тома в этом мире не осталось бы никакого смысла бороться. Никакого смысла дышать или пытаться снова и снова выживать. Гермиона считала, что такая зависимость ненормальна. Гарри было плевать на то, что там думала Гермиона. Если бы не было Тома, не было бы и самого Гарри. Конечно, существовал бы мальчик с его лицом и именем, но кем бы он стал? Как бы жил? Арчер был для Гарри семьёй, другом, братом, единственным близким человеком. Кроме него, как оказалось, у Гарри никого не осталось. Мальчик замер. Но если он умрет, что будет с Томом? Арчер никогда не простит ему этого. Имеет ли Гарри право сейчас сдаться? Отвернуться от всего, о чем они мечтали, и покорно ждать своей участи? Позволить кому-то другому принимать за себя решения, отобрать у него всё? Но остались ли у него силы бороться? Да и хочет ли он бороться?

Где-то неподалеку хрустнула ветка, и мальчик открыл глаза, вглядываясь в лесной сумрак. Из-за деревьев выступил большой чёрный пес и, склонив голову, недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри, словно не ожидал его здесь увидеть.

— Привет, Нокс, — голос Поттера звучал глухо и устало, пес шагнул ближе, не отрывая от слизеринца внимательного, почти человеческого взгляда.

Зверь подошел к мальчику и остановился так близко, что его черный нос почти уткнулся в нос самого Гарри. Мальчику казалось, что он почти видит немой вопрос в глазах собаки: "Почему ты здесь? Что случилось?" Очень медленно слизеринец протянул руку, осторожно касаясь спутанной чёрной шерсти, и вдруг, резко подавшись вперед, обнял собаку за шею, уткнувшись носом в густую шерсть. Пес на секунду напрягся от неожиданности, но уже через мгновение положил голову мальчику на плечо и шумно выдохнул, словно досадуя на то, что совершенно не понимает, в чем дело.

Гарри обнимал собаку так крепко, словно от этого зависела его жить. А Нокс даже не пытался вырваться из объятий, продолжая терпеливо сидеть рядом с мальчиком, позволяя ему цепляться за себя, как за последний путь к спасению. Гарри дрожал, то ли от холода, то ли от эмоций, которые словно шквальный ветер вырвались наружу и теперь почти сводили его с ума. Мальчик сначала даже не понял, что плачет. Так горько и отчаянно, как не плакал никогда в жизни. Он не мог успокоиться и не мог остановиться. Он не произносил ни слова, только судорожно, почти истерично всхлипывал, даже не зная, что именно он сейчас оплакивает — свою угасающую жизнь, вновь разрушенное доверие к людям или своё бессилие. Но так или иначе безмолвное присутствие пса дарило ему некоторое успокоение. По крайней мере, в его жизни кроме Тома было хотя бы ещё одно существо, которому было не все равно.

Слизеринец не знал, сколько он так просидел, заливая слезами своего четвероногого приятеля, на улице совсем стемнело и огни в башнях замка погасли, означая, что в школе прозвучал отбой. Гарри шмыгнул носом и чуть отстранился от пса, глядя на него со смущенной улыбкой:

— Спасибо, — его голос был хриплым и тихим, уши зверя шевельнулись, он повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика, — прости, что я развел здесь такую кошмарную сырость, клянусь, я в жизни так не ревел... — подросток снова шмыгнул носом. — Просто выдался исключительно паршивый вечер.

Нокс заворчал, словно требуя подробностей, но Гарри только покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что сейчас я хочу говорить об этом, — сказал он, — но я все тебе расскажу потом, хорошо?

Пёс фыркнул.

— Я знаю, что ты всегда готов меня выслушать, — мальчик потрепал его по холке, — но здесь ты мне ничем помочь не сможешь.

Зверь с минуту рассматривал его, потом досадливо вздохнул и медленно лег у ног Гарри, положив голову на длинные лапы. Гарри запустил пальцы в густую шерсть пса, пытаясь согреть замерзающие руки, и обернулся, тоскливо глядя на величественный замок, возвышающийся над ним. Нужно было возвращаться, но как теперь это сделать? Мантии-невидимки и карты мародеров у него не было. А если его сейчас поймают, то он ещё и нарвется на отработку. Проблем хватало и без этого. Да и Снейп, скорее всего, подкарауливает его где-нибудь у Слизеринской гостиной, а видеть сейчас своего декана и тем более разговаривать с ним, Гарри совершенно точно не хотел. Он вообще никого видеть не хотел. Мальчик вздохнул, всерьёз размышляя, не стоит ли ему посидеть здесь в компании Нокса до утра, а потом потихоньку вернуться в общежитие с рассветом, но тут неподалеку послышались чьи-то легкие шаги. Тот, кто приближался к ним, двигался неторопливо и уверенно, словно точно знал, куда направляется. Гарри напрягся и посмотрел на Нокса. Тот поднял голову и с беспокойством вглядывался в темноту, пока, наконец, не подскочил на все четыре лапы.

— Тише, дружок, — еле слышно сказал Гарри, — нас не видно со стороны школы, только не шуми...

Но пёс его не слушал. Он обеспокоенно потянул носом воздух, шевельнул ушами и обратил на Гарри долгий, задумчивый взгляд, после чего вильнул хвостом, словно на прощание, и торопливо скрылся в лесных зарослях, оставляя Поттера одного. «Трусишка», — беззлобно подумал мальчик, тихо выдохнул и, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева, прислушался. Шаги вдруг стихли, и до Гарри донёсся шорох, словно кто-то торопливо разворачивал лист пергамента, мгновение было тихо, потом раздался вздох, и тогда Гарри вдруг совершенно отчётливо понял, кто стоит в нескольких шагах от него. Мальчик вглядывался в темноту, надеясь увидеть знакомый силуэт, но на пригорке возле того места, где прятался Поттер, никого не было. Слизеринец как раз задумался о том, стоит ли ему выдавать своё местоположение, когда звук шагов возобновился. Теперь человек шел прямо к нему. Гарри по-прежнему никого не видел, но уже догадывался почему.

— Гарри, ну подай ты уже признаки жизни, я же знаю что ты здесь, — раздался рассерженный шепот.

— Я здесь, Том, — тускло отозвался Поттер, выглядывая из своего укрытия.

Арчер тут же зашагал быстрее. Как только он оказался под сенью деревьев, послышался шорох ткани, и Том возник прямо перед лучшим другом словно из воздуха, держа в руках мантию-невидимку.

— Ну знаешь... — раздраженно покачал головой лучший друг, мрачной тенью возвышаясь над Гарри. — Ты что, не мог найти места получше? — он передернул плечами: — Ты в курсе, что на улице давно уже не лето?

Гарри кисло улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Том хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал, на выдохе выпуская все скопившееся недовольство.

— Ты вымок до нитки, — уже спокойнее заметил он и бросил в него какой-то сверток, Гарри поймал его и развернул, после чего с недоумением уставился на зимнюю мантию и шарф. Том закатил глаза: — Одевайся, не хватало ещё лечить тебя от какой-нибудь идиотской простуды.

При мысли о лечении... любом лечении к горлу мальчика подступила тошнота, и он принялся торопливо натягивать шарф и мантию, пряча глаза от друга.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— По карте мародёров, представь себе, — Том потряс у него перед носом сложенным в несколько раз листом пергамента, — ты умудрился расположиться на самой границе леса, так что я еле смог тебя разглядеть — ты то появлялся на карте, то исчезал, балансируя на самом краю.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — никак не прокомментировав эту тираду, спросил Гарри.

— Решил прогуляться после отбоя, — ядовито процедил Арчер, он всё ещё выглядел сердитым. — А ты что подумал?

— Нет... я хочу сказать, зачем ты пришел? — помедлив, поправился Поттер. — В смысле, раз ты видел меня на карте, значит, я был в школе, и со мной ничего плохого не случилось... и все такое...

Том взглянул на него как на идиота:

— И правда, с чего мне волноваться, что ты посреди ночи, один торчишь на границе Запретного Леса, и возможно именно в этот момент тебя доедает какой-нибудь особенно «очаровательный» его обитатель, или... — он вдруг оборвал свою ядовитую речь и принялся с нервирующим вниманием вглядываться в лицо лучшего друга: — Ты что, плакал?

Поттер торопливо отвернулся.

— Нет! С чего вдруг?!

Слизеринец шумно выдохнул и, бросив на землю мантию-невидимку, уселся рядом с лучшим другом.

— Может быть, ты поделишься со мной последними сплетнями? — колко предложил он. — А то за последние пару часов, я как-то отстал от жизни, похоже. Снейп там тебя с перекошенным лицом разыскивает, ты тут рыдаешь в Запретном Лесу...

— Я не рыдаю!

— Подробности! — потребовал Арчер.

Гарри выдержал долгую, обиженную паузу и, наконец, буркнул:

— Мне просто нужно было подумать.

— О чем?

— Обо всём.

— Гарри...

— Слушай, я, правда, не хочу говорить об этом, — Поттер поморщился, даже он слышал истеричные нотки в собственном голосе, не говоря уж о том, что он говорил в нос.

Не удивительно, что после его слов Том абсолютно уверился в том, что случилось нечто ужасное, и никто не посчитал нужным рассказать ему об этом.

— Гарри, ты знаешь, как я ненавижу эту твою привычку скрывать что-нибудь важное, — процедил он.

— Том, — Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что у него совершенно не осталось сил на споры, — пожалуйста, — с мольбой в голосе произнёс он, — я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом.

Том с беспокойством разглядывал лицо лучшего друга, вся его злость испарилась без следа.

— Ты начинаешь меня пугать, — признался он.

— Я сам себя пугаю, — безрадостно рассмеялся Поттер.

— Это из-за письма? — попытался угадать Арчер.

— Что? — слизеринец недоуменно моргнул. — Какого... ах... ну, да...

Он и забыл о том несчастном письме, с которого началось это безумие. Какая теперь разница, в какие игры играет Гравис? Как оказалось, всё это уже не имеет смысла. Тот яд убил Гарри на первом курсе, просто смерть наступит несколькими годами позже. Когда лучший друг опять впал в молчаливую задумчивость, Арчер снова начал злиться. Что, к чёрту, там случилось?!

— Что тебе сказал Снейп? — спросил он.

Гарри хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Проблема не в том, что он сказал, а в том, чего НЕ сказал, — он с болью посмотрел на лучшего друга, — ты был прав.

— Я всегда прав, — Том не удержался от самодовольной усмешки, — в чем именно на этот раз?

— Им нельзя было верить, — прошептал Поттер и отвернулся, его друг непонимающе нахмурился, пристально его рассматривая.

Гарри что-то узнал. Что-то такое, отчего в зеленых глазах застыло абсолютное отчаяние. Арчер знал его с самого детства и никогда, ни разу не видел, чтобы тот плакал. Что же так сильно выбило его из колеи? Том снова мысленно проследил очерёдность событий. Гарри искал Снейпа. Снейп был в больничном крыле. Чтобы Гарри ни узнал, с этим как-то был связан их декан и школьная медсестра. Гарри сказал, что им не стоило доверять. А в чём именно, помимо письма, которое определённо здесь было ни при чем, Гарри доверился Снейпу? Ответ пришёл мгновенно.

— Они что-то узнали о твоих стихийных выбросах, — слизеринец не спрашивал, а утверждал, его друг в ответ только кивнул, даже не удивляясь тому, как быстро он во всем разобрался. — Что они тебе рассказали? — осторожно спросил Том, пытаясь представить себе возможные варианты событий. Неужели то, что узнал от них Гарри, было так ужасно?

— В том-то и дело, что ничего, — прошептал тем временем Поттер. — Я случайно их подслушал. Они не собирались мне рассказывать.

— Рассказывать что? — Том почти подобрался к истине и его голос зазвучал настойчивее.

— Что творится с моей магией, — Гарри с сомнением смотрел на лучшего друга, явно не зная, стоит ли ему говорить правду.

— Гарри, ты меня с ума сведешь своими недомолвками! — взорвался Арчер. — Что такого они могли от тебя скрывать, что ты сам не свой? Хватит уже мямлить, как хаффлпаффская первокурсница. Ты можешь сказать прямо?!

— Я умираю, ясно тебе! — неожиданно громко рявкнул Гарри и тут же с шумом втянул носом воздух, когда впервые произнёс это вслух. Сейчас, в тиши ночного леса, это признание прозвучало для него, как приговор. — Я умираю, — уже тише повторил Поттер, пытаясь свыкнуться с новой реальностью. — Однажды эти стихийные выбросы меня прикончат, — он со страхом и злостью посмотрел в глаза лучшего друга: — Доволен?!

Выражение лица Арчера совершенно не изменилось, и Гарри даже не мог понять, о чем тот сейчас думает, что чувствует. Казалось, он молчал целую вечность, глядя куда-то мимо друга, пока, наконец, очень тихо не спросил:

— Почему?

— Моя магическая кора разрушается, — через силу пояснил мальчик. — Однажды она совсем исчезнет, и... — он горько усмехнулся, — моя собственная магия меня убьёт.

— И сколько времени они тебе дали?

На этот раз Гарри очень долго не отвечал, с ожесточением вырывая из земли сухие травинки.

— Возможно, я не смогу дожить и до восемнадцати, — еле слышно сказал он, дыхание Тома на миг оборвалось, прежде чем он снова сделал очень глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, словно призывая себя к спокойствию.

— И они не хотели говорить тебе? Ничего этого?

— Представь себе, я подслушал весь разговор, стоя под дверью кабинета Мадам Помфри. Смешно, а?

— До слез, — процедил Арчер, Гарри уловил дрожь в его голосе и медленно повернул голову, взглянув на бледный профиль друга. Губы Тома были сжаты в тонкую линию, а глаза горели такой абсолютной жгучей яростью, что, казалось, светились в темноте.

— Том...

— Помолчи, Гарри, — сдержано велел он, — помолчи минуту.

Гарри послушно закрыл рот, и какое-то время оба слизеринца в тишине сидели бок о бок. Наконец, Том заговорил:

— Я их ненавижу.

— Кого?

— Всех. Чёртовы бездушные ублюдки, — выплюнул Том. — Каждого из них. Я бы своими руками прикончил КАЖДОГО из них. Чистокровные, маглорожденные, тёмные, светлые... весь их поганый мирок я бы развалил по камешку. Я бы превратил всю эту страну в гигантское кладбище. Я НЕНАВИЖУ их.

— Том...

— Но я не сделаю этого, — шептал он, словно в бреду, — не так очевидно, по крайней мере. Я уничтожу их, заставлю их ЖЕЛАТЬ смерти. Вот увидишь, Гарри, каждая тварь в этом мире пожалеет, о том, что сделала с тобой... со мной, с нами. Я уничтожу весь их воображаемый славный мирок. Они будут ползать на коленях, пытаясь собрать осколки своей омерзительной жизни, а я буду смотреть на это.

Повисла тяжелая, вязкая тишина, друзья смотрели друг на друга, словно между ними происходил некий безмолвный диалог, и вдруг Гарри, сам того от себя не ожидая, хихикнул. Ледяные щупальца страха, сжимающие его сердце всё это время, потихоньку начали исчезать, оставляя после себя лишь болезненное покалывание. Он гадал, как Тому удавалось так легко возвращать ему желание жить дальше? Он ведь даже не сказал ничего особенного. Только, как обычно, пообещал переубивать всех разом. Хотя дело ведь было не в том, **что** он говорил. Слова не имели значения. Значение имело лишь то, что он был рядом в трудную минуту. Всегда был рядом. Всё верно. Гарри чуть повеселел. Он не умрет. И с чего это вдруг он начал себя хоронить раньше срока? Ведь с ним Том. Вместе они найдут решение.

Арчер, тем временем, моргнул, и его искаженное ненавистью лицо приобрело более осмысленное выражение, в котором ясно читалось непонимание.

— Блеск, — с усмешкой прокомментировал Поттер, — тебе бы страшилки, Том, писать.

— По-твоему, я шучу? — опасным шёпотом уточнил он.

— О нет, я вижу, что ты не шутишь, — Гарри, словно сдаваясь, поднял руки. — Но ты бы себя слышал... это наследственность в тебе говорит, что ли?

— Что?

— Ну, там всякое: "Мой дедушка был кровожадным тираном и убийцей и развязал страшнейшую войну на почве расовой нетерпимости. И хоть я его не знал лично, мне часто представлялось, как он усаживает меня к себе на колени, сидя в кресле-качалке под шотландским клетчатым пледом и рассказывает потрясающе увлекательные истории, наполненные ужасом, пытками и смертью", — весело пропел Гарри, на глазах возвращаясь в свой тотально-неунывающий режим.

Том смотрел на него, как на душевнобольного.

— Ты как-то неверно интерпретируешь мои слова, — сдержано заметил он.

— Ну не знаю... всё это твоё "я их уничтожу",... Том, — Поттер с убийственной серьезностью посмотрел на друга, — ты собрался начать войну?

— А почему нет? — не стал отпираться Арчер.

— В тринадцать лет? — Гарри насмешливо поднял брови, его друг, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся. — Я хочу посмотреть на это, расчистишь мне место в первом ряду?

— Да. Авадой.

— Да хоть Ступефаем, — мальчик покачал головой. — Что за настроения у тебя такие кровожадные? Не замечал раньше за тобой желания уничтожить мир.

— Новый мир куда проще строить на обломках старого, — авторитетно заявил Том.

Они оба понимали, что разговор растерял былую мрачную серьёзность, и теперь это скорее обмен шутливыми шпильками, только вот Гарри немного настораживали далёкие отблески алчущего огня в глазах друга. Однажды он уже видел у него подобный взгляд. Но тогда это был не Том.

К тому же Поттер достаточно хорошо знал лучшего друга, чтобы осознавать, что тот вполне способен попытаться воплотить в жизнь все свои угрозы под влиянием момента. Арчеру только не хватало увлечься идеей мирового господства. Такими темпами он и правда мог пойти по стопам своего "знаменитого" родственника. Не то чтобы Гарри собирался мешать ему, но и массовые убийства он не слишком-то приветствовал.

— Итак, ты собрался править миром, — он задумчиво покивал головой, словно всерьез размышляя над этим.

— Ну, должен же кто-то это делать, — самодовольно заявил Арчер.

— А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что если ты уничтожишь мир, тебе нечем будет править? — поинтересовался мальчик, насмешливо мерцая зелёными глазами.

— А кто сказал, что я хочу **править** миром? — По губам лучшего друга скользнула демоническая ухмылка. — Быть может, я просто хочу **разрушить** его?

— А, ну тогда конечно! — легко согласился Поттер. — Только прежде чем повергать все в огонь и хаос, подумай, где мы будем пережидать этот твой самодельный апокалипсис, а то мне не хотелось бы всю жизнь проторчать на горе обломков.

— Я рассмотрю твою просьбу, — Том изобразил шутливый полупоклон и поёжился. — Гарри, ты не думаешь, что стоит вернуться в школу? Лично я уже отморозил себе всю задницу, за тебя я даже говорить боюсь. Ты тут просидел гораздо дольше.

Поттер пожал плечами. Холода как такового он особенно не чувствовал.

— Я не хочу идти в гостиную.

— Ну а я, представь себе, хочу, — безапелляционно заявил Том, поднимаясь на ноги и поднимая за шиворот лучшего друга, — и ты пойдешь со мной. И меня не волнует, что у тебя там глубокая моральная травма, чувство, что тебя обидели, предали и всё такое, в связи с чем ты решил заморозить себя до смерти. Хочешь дуться на мир — дуйся в тепле и комфорте.

Том подобрал с земли мантию-невидимку и, укрыв ею себя и Поттера от нежелательных глаз, потащил друга обратно в школу, краем глаза наблюдая за его состоянием. Гарри, казалось, успокоился... или отвлекся, но Арчер понимал, что это всего лишь новая маска, за которой тот спрятал все свои переживания. Необходимо было что-то решать, пока лучший друг окончательно не опустил руки. Том уже видел в зеленых глазах осколки отчаяния, словно Гарри готов был признать поражение, и он не позволит ему поддаваться этому. Они найдут выход. Даже если для этого действительно придется развалить всю эту чёртову школу по камешку.

  


* * *

— Поттер, задержитесь! — Гарри поднял голову, устремив на Снейпа равнодушный взгляд, Северус поморщился.

Зельевар наблюдал, как Арчер, прежде чем уйти, склонился к уху друга и что-то быстро ему шепнул, на что тот кивнул и принялся лениво запихивать в сумку свои вещи, пока остальные ученики покидали аудиторию. Наконец, они остались одни. Гарри продолжал сидеть за своей партой, разглядывая Слизеринского декана с отстранённым интересом, как человек, который не совсем понимает, чего от него хочет собеседник. Снейп сел за стол и пристально посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот не казался разбитым или таким застывшим, как прошлым вечером. Надо сказать, для человека, узнавшего такие кошмарные новости, он выглядел вполне собранным и спокойным. Подозрительно спокойным.

— Подойдите, — велел Северус.

Гарри поднялся из-за парты, покорно подходя к своему профессору и продолжая выжидательно его рассматривать.

— Мистер Поттер, — тихо сказал декан Слизерина, решив начать разговор с какой-нибудь бессмысленной банальности, — учитывая обстоятельства, я не стану назначать вам отработку за вашу самовольную прогулку **вне** вашего общежития **после** отбоя. Как не стану указывать, что в дальнейшем я не потреплю от вас подобной наглости.

Поттер на это только чуть поднял брови, словно не понимал, о чем говорит его учитель, Северус скрипнул зубами. Значит, паршивец решил играть святую невинность? Что ж... прекрасно... Он помолчал, с минуту размышляя, стоит ли развить эту тему, и в итоге отмел трусливое желание потянуть время. Сцепив руки замком, зельевар подался вперед, пристально глядя мальчику в глаза:

— Мне необходимо обсудить с вами то, что вы **подслушали** вчера в больничном крыле.

Он специально сделал акцент на слове "подслушали", надеясь хотя бы смутить мальчишку, но тот все так же спокойно разглядывал его, не пытаясь спорить или оправдываться. Снейпу не нравилось такое поведение. Этот гиперэмоциональный мелкий идиот обладал выдержкой поплавка и в нормальной ситуации уже начал бы стрекотать что-нибудь особенно бессмысленное или виновато мигать своими зелеными глазами. Или хотя бы злиться на то, что его отчитывают. Так отчего же он так сдержан сегодня?

— Мистер Поттер, — Снейп вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас совершенно неподходящая ситуация, чтобы играть в эти игры, — я понимаю, что вы напуганы и расстроены, и, тем не менее, я прошу вас отнестись к происходящему более рационально. Ваши чувства и эмоции сейчас не лучшие советчики.

— Я в порядке, профессор, — наконец, сказал Поттер, — спасибо.

"Ну **безусловно**..."

Снейп решил зайти с другой стороны и излагать сухие факты, душеспасительные разговоры он оставит для Дамблдора.

— Мадам Помфри и я проводим ряд исследований и тестов, которые помогут восстановить вашу магическую кору. Если опыты окажутся успешными, мы проведем курс лечения, и уже к концу года с вами всё будет в порядке.

Северус замолчал, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции от мальчишки. Он почти всю ночь провел в лаборатории, изучая проклятущий яд, которым отравили слизеринца, и, разрабатывая зелье, которое полностью восстановит магическую кору мальчика. Кропотливая работа на время отвлекла профессора от чувства вины и выдумывания длинной жизнеутверждающей речи для Поттера в стиле приторных директорских "песен". Но всё, что в итоге выдал паршивец было скупое "О?"

Вот вам и вся реакция на отчаянные попытки Снейп исправить положение.

— Учитывая ситуацию, я так же ожидаю от вас, что вы продолжите посещать больничное крыло, чтобы мадам Помфри могла наблюдать ваше состояние. Нравится вам это или нет, но это необходимо для вашего же блага.

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул подросток.

Снейп в неверии уставился на него: "И всё? Так просто?!"

— Прекрасно, — кивнул зельевар, быстро справившись с удивлением и гадким голоском в голове, который безустанно шептал, что все далеко не так просто, как ему кажется. — Тогда вы должны явиться к мадам Помфри завтра после обеда.

— Я понял, профессор, — Гарри снова кивнул. — Я могу идти?

— Идите, — Снейп смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

Откуда такая сговорчивость? Мальчик тем временем подхватил свою сумку, брошенную возле парты, и направился к двери.

— Мистер Поттер... — подросток остановился в шаге от выхода и медленно обернулся.

— Да, профессор?

Снейп мгновение собирался с мыслями.

— Если вы хотите поговорить о том, что услышали, или вас мучают какие-то страхи и переживания, я готов вас выслушать.

Ну вот. Вполне неплохо. Очень прочувствовано даже...

— Спасибо, профессор, но у меня всё правда хорошо, — мальчик улыбнулся, только вот зеленых глаз эта улыбка не достигла.

Подумать только... Хорошо у него всё... То-то оно и видно! Снейп подавил желание схватить зомбированного паршивца за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть... или от души на него наорать. Но ничего этого он не сделал. Вот ещё! Можно подумать, ему нечем больше заняться, кроме как носиться с этим неблагодарным, безмозглым, сопливым болваном и его детскими обидами на весь мир. Только отчего же так скверно на душе?

— Что ж... тогда вы свободны, Поттер, — холодно отчеканил Северус, и Гарри в молчании покинул аудиторию.

Несколько минут Снейп бездумно смотрел на закрывшуюся за мальчишкой дверь, без конца вспоминая взгляд слизеринца. Гарри словно смотрел сквозь него, Северус даже сомневался, видел ли вообще его Поттер. Всё оказалось не так плохо, как думал зельевар. Всё было **гораздо** хуже. Потому что если раньше между Снейпом и Гарри стояла всего лишь стена, то теперь мальчик воздвиг между ними целый бастион, неприступный и укрепленный. И Северус очень сомневался, что сможет когда-нибудь снова пробиться через эту защиту. Отчего-то при мысли об этом сердце зельевара сжималось от абсурдного чувства потери.

  


* * *

Гарри положил себе на грудь раскрытую книгу и потянулся, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване в Тайной Библиотеке Слизерина, где он провёл уже два часа. От чтения устали глаза и мальчик уставился в потолок, размышляя, не стоит ли ему вздремнуть ненадолго, когда со стороны входа послышались шаги. Поттер повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с лучшим другом, который, похоже, перебывал не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

— Тебя там Грейнджер ищет, — известил он и поморщился, — все мозги мне выела.

— Зачем? — удивился Поттер.

— Как обычно, — скучающе протянул Арчер, падая в ближайшее кресло, — она **беспокоится** за тебя.

— А... — Гарри снова уткнулся в книгу.

Том помолчал, разглядывая друга.

— А ты разве не должен был сегодня идти на очередное обследование в лазарет?

Гарри скосил на него глаза, мгновение размышляя над ответом.

— Может быть... — согласил он.

— Так почему ты торчишь тут? — заинтересовался Том.

— Я забыл, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами и спрятался за книгой.

— О, ну конечно, — язвительно пропел Арчер, — забыл он... решил теперь напакостить им в ответ?

— Чего? — Гарри опять посмотрел на друга, теперь с искренним непониманием.

— Я же понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — закатил глаза Том, — но может, ты и со мной поделишься подробностями своего "блестящего" плана, чтобы я мог как-то поучаствовать?

— Какого плана? — непонятливо переспросил Гарри.

Том заподозрил, что, похоже, его друг и правда ничего не планировал. В конце концов, мститель из Поттера был, как из Малфоя астронавт. А значит, он действительно просто забыл о том, что обещал явиться в лазарет. Только вот теперь, когда Арчер любезно ему об этом напомнил, Гарри продолжал лежать на диване в обнимку с книжкой, а не носиться по стенам, посыпая голову пеплом из-за своей забывчивости. А если признаков беспокойства о том, что он опоздал уже на сорок минут, Гарри не проявлял, значит, чихать он хотел на все эти обследования вместе взятые и на тех, кто их проводит. Том постарался выглядеть не слишком счастливым по этому поводу. Наконец-то в их жизнь больше никто не вмешивался. А с проблемой Поттера они и сами прекрасно разберутся. К тому же, за два месяца исследований эти «рассудительные» и «мудрые» взрослые волшебники не смогли додуматься ни до чего умнее, чем просто блокировать магию Гарри. Кретины.

Арчер не устоял перед соблазном позлорадствовать и закинул новую удочку:

— Мне казалось, ты обещал Снейпу прийти на обследование...

— Нет, — по губам друга скользнула саркастическая усмешка, — Снейп сказал, что **ожидает** от меня, что я пойду в больничное крыло, а я сказал: "Конечно, сэр", — он пожал плечами, — я не виноват, что он неправильно меня понял.

Том готов был рассмеяться.

— То есть, — сказал он, — на самом деле ты ответил что-то вроде "конечно, вы ожидаете, что я как послушный баран продолжу эти ваши «обследования», ведь вы так обо мне **беспокоитесь** , сэр", но случайно «проглотил» половину предложения?

— Что-то вроде того, — Поттер весело блеснул зелеными глазами.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они там тебя сейчас обыщутся, — насмешливо сообщил друг.

— И что? Уроки закончились, отбоя ещё не было, — Поттер равнодушно хмыкнул, — не то чтобы передвижения учеников по школе кто-то строго ограничивал. Я вполне могу ходить там, где мне заблагорассудится, пока не нарушаю правила, — он оглядел комнату, в которой сидел, наконец, кое-что осознавая, — ну не явно, по крайней мере, — справедливости ради добавил мальчик.

Арчер ничего не ответил, с задумчивой улыбкой глядя на друга.

— Что? — Гарри непонимающе поднял брови.

— Пытаюсь понять, как же сильно ты бесишься, раз стал так себя вести.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Не бешусь я...

— Оно и видно...

— Том, а чего ты от меня хочешь? — он отбросил книгу и раздражено взглянул на друга. — Чтобы я безропотно ходил на их дурацкие обследования? Ради чего, позволь узнать? Чтобы они смогли выбрать удобный момент и блокировать мою магию? Меня от их лжи уже тошнит. Не уверен, что смогу проглотить ещё!

— Ну вот, — спокойно констатировал Том, — а говорил, что не бесишься.

— Да ты сам бесишься.

— Томас Арчер не бесится, — высокомерно хмыкнул друг.

— Да, он просто сразу начинает планировать убийство, — язвительно парировал Гарри.

— Ты верещишь, — отметил Том.

— А ты не зли меня!

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, когда его взгляд упал на разбросанные по столу дневники Слизерина, которые мальчики отчаялись разобрать, но и убирать далеко не спешили.

— Это же цифры! — выдохнул он, мгновенно успокаиваясь.

— Чего? — Том моргнул, не ожидая такой резкой смены настроений друга и темы разговора.

— Дневники! — Поттер вскочил с дивана и схватил одну из тетрадей, размахивая ею перед носом Тома. — У них есть хронология! Это руны! Эти закорючки! Это рунические символы, обозначающие цифры!

Поттер подскочил от восторга, в миг позабыв о свой досаде на несправедливость мира и назревающей ссоре с лучшим другом.

— Так вот почему всё это казалось нам бредом, — наконец, Арчер понял, куда ведет его лучший друг.

— Да! Мы просто смотрели не в том порядке!

Мальчики обменялись азартно горящими взглядами. О том, что Гарри должен явиться к мадам Помфри или что его кто-то может искать, оба благополучно забыли.


	15. Конфликты и изыскания

Гарри положил на стол перед Снейпом лист пергамента и профессор несколько мгновений молчал, читая написанное, после чего поднял голову, опалив мальчика ледяным взглядом:

— Что это, Поттер?

— Отказ от дополнительного проекта по зельям, сэр, — любезно пояснил слизеринец.

Снейп мысленно разразился проклятиями. Чёртов сопляк!

— Могу я узнать по какой причине вы на полпути решили бросить своё исследование, мистер Поттер? — отрывисто уточнил он.

— Я понял, что взял на себя слишком много работы, сэр, — всё так вежливо ответил подросток, — я не уверен, что смогу качественно закончить задание, постоянно отвлекаясь на другие дисциплины.

— Прекрасный повод, — саркастично отметил Северус, прекрасно понимая, в чем на самом деле кроется причина отказа мальчишки.

— Так вы подпишете это? — слизеринец вопросительно смотрел на своего декана.

— Как вам будет угодно, Поттер, — Снейп взял перо, обмакнул в чернила и уже собирался подписать чёртово заявление, когда врожденная гордость вдруг вступила в противоречие с неожиданным упрямством. Рука зельевара, в которой он держал перо, замерла над пергаментом, и профессор поднял взгляд на мальчика: — Вы, конечно, вправе отказаться от проекта, Поттер, — сказал он, — но запомните одну вещь. Если вы не способны довести до конца дело и всё бросаете на полпути из-за предубеждений и личных обид, то вы никогда ни в чем не сможете состояться, как профессионал. Более того, подобные решения характеризуют вас как слабую, подверженную влиянию чувств личность. Скажите, Поттер, как вы собираетесь строить свою жизнь, если вы не можете справиться даже с такой незначительной проблемой?

Мальчишка равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Исходя из подсчетов, сэр, моя жизнь не продлится так долго, чтобы я вообще успел что-то из неё построить.

Снейпа передёрнуло от того, как спокойно прозвучал голос подростка, словно тот говорил о погоде. От нового приступа чувства вины декан Слизерина тут же начал злиться:

— О, так вы решили использовать своё состояние, как универсальную отговорку, Поттер? — он отложил перо и, сцепив руки замком, подался чуть вперёд, прожигая мальчика взглядом: — Что дальше? Прогулы уроков? Тоже скажете профессорам, что вам нет смысла посещать занятия по причине личной трагедии?

В зелёных глазах слизеринца на долю секунды полыхнула обида.

— Хочу заметить, профессор, что я ещё не пропустил ни одного урока, чтобы вы могли обвинить меня в этом, — напомнил он.

— За что я вам бесконечно признателен, — ядовито процедил зельевар. — А что же насчет обследований у мадам Помфри? К ней вы вчера не пришли тоже оправдываясь бессмысленностью бытия и несправедливостью мира в целом?

Ужасный паршивец на это заявление даже не попытался выглядеть смущенным и виноватым.

— Я просто забыл, что обследование должно было состояться вчера, сэр.

— О, как удачно, — саркастично пропел Северус, — я и не знал, что к уже известным симптомам вашего заболевания прибавились ещё и проблемы с памятью.

— У меня из головы постоянно вылетают всякие незначительные мелочи, профессор, — любезно пояснил мальчишка.

«Незначительные мелочи?! Нахальный щенок! — на мгновение Снейпа захлестнула совершенно абсурдная гордость за то, как по-слизерински тонко мальчишка пытался оскорбить оппонента. Только вот придаваться сантиментам было не время. Зельевар вернул своим мыслям прежний курс, злобно воззрившись на подростка.

— Что, по вашему мнению, даёт вам право дерзить, Поттер? — холодно отчеканил он.

— Я не дерзил, сэр, я просто объяснял вам...

— Довольно! — Северус громко хлопнул ладонью по столу, и мальчик невольно вздрогнул. Зельевар быстро взял себя в руки. Отчитывать ребенка это — одно, запугивать, учитывая его состояние, — совсем другое. Для полноты картины им только не хватало стихийного выброса. — Ввиду вашего ущербного коэффициента внимания, Поттер, — возвращая своему голосу тихие и вкрадчивые интонации произнёс он, — вы отправитесь на обследование к мадам Помфри прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, у вас хватит способности удержать эту несложную мысль, пока вы идёте от подземелий до больничного крыла?

— Сожалею, сэр, но я не могу, — бесцеремонно заявил подросток.

У Северуса появилось нестерпимое желание швырнуть в него чернильницей.

— Могу я узнать почему? — опасно сощурившись, поинтересовался он.

Гарри медлил с ответом долю секунды:

— У меня дополнительные занятия с профессором Люпином.

— Вот как, — Снейп сверлил своего ученика пристальным взглядом, пытаясь понять, врёт ли ему мелкий паразит, — и что же это за "дополнительные занятия"?

Гарри одарил его таким взглядом, словно глупее вопроса в своей жизни не слышал.

— По ЗОТИ, сэр.

Декан Слизерина пообещал себе придушить ужасного ребенка, как только представится такая возможность. Тот не просто наглел на глазах, а откровенно пользовался сложившейся ситуацией, доводя своего декана до белого каления. Снейп практически видел, как теряет контроль над мальчишкой. Но как же вернуть его обратно, если на угрозы этот непробиваемый гадёныш не реагирует, а другие формы общения вообще никак не воспринимает? Зельевар оскалился в презрительной ухмылке:

— В порядке любопытства, Поттер: зачем лучшему в классе ЗОТИ ученику потребовались "дополнительные занятия"?

— Профессор Люпин учит меня заклинаниям, которые не входят в школьную программу, сэр, — тут же пояснил слизеринец.

— Ах, ну конечно... и что же это за заклинания?

— Весьма интересные, сэр, — губы мальчика дрогнули в еле заметной улыбке, словно его бесконечно забавляла вся эта ситуация.

— По-вашему, это смешно, Поттер? — прорычал профессор.

— Нет, сэр, — покладисто отозвался мальчишка.

Снейп понял, что от этой словестной эквилибристики у него начинается мигрень и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, борясь с внутренней смутой. «Этот **невыносимый** сопляк!»

«Помни, что тебе говорил Дамблдор о терпимости к тем, кого очень хочется убить», — велел себе Северус.

— Что ж, раз вы так бесконечно заняты, мистер Поттер, то обследования у мадам Помфри мы перенесём на выходные.

— Нет, сэр, — снова повторил мальчик.

— Прекрасно, и чем же вы заняты на выходных? — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, уговаривая себя не орать на этого невозможного паразита. Сейчас это мало чем поможет.

— Чем угодно другим, сэр.

— Вы забываетесь, Поттер. Я всё ещё ваш декан и ваш преподаватель, ваше поведение **неприемлемо**.

— Тогда я приношу свои извинения, сэр, — безразлично сказал подросток, — но на обследования к мадам Помфри я ходить не буду.

— Возможно, ваш жалкий мозг ещё не усвоил эту информацию, Поттер, но вас никто не спрашивает, — отчеканил Снейп, — вы **обязаны** явиться на обследования и это не обсуждается.

— Простите, сэр, но вы ошибаетесь, — покачал головой слизеринец, — это моё право — решать ходить мне на обследования или нет.

— Вы несовершеннолетний, Поттер, — профессор криво усмехнулся, — у вас пока нет никаких прав.

— Хорошо, — мальчик даже не стал спорить. — Тогда это решение могут принимать только мои родственники. А им моя судьба совершенно не интересна.

— Ваши припадки опасны для них в первую очередь, — напомнил Снейп.

— В таком случае, они просто выгонят меня из дома и тем самым решат все свои проблемы.

— Как вы не понимаете, вам нужна помощь целителя, глупый ребёнок?!

— Того целителя, что врал мне о моём состоянии, сэр? Нет. Не думаю.

— Ваше упрямство делает хуже только вам, — Северус даже не злился больше, гораздо важнее сейчас было достучаться до мелкого недоумка, пока тот не устроил сеанс разрушительного самолечения.

— Я сам с этим разберусь.

«Этого я и боюсь»

— Поттер, вам напомнить, чем обычно заканчивается ваша самодеятельность? Я что-то не припомню наличия у вас диплома колдомедика, позволяющего самому заниматься лечением.

— В случае необходимости я обращусь в клинику святого Мунго.

— Это не разумно, Поттер.

— Почему?

— Потому, безмозглый ребенок, что если вы вынесете новость о своей болезни за пределы школы и об этом узнают целители, то она может стать достоянием гласности. Вам мало внимания?

— О моём заболевании знает министр магии, профессор, — с нотками ядовитого сарказма в голосе напомнил мальчик, — не думаю, что даже я смог бы так громко прокричать о своей болезни, даже если бы вопил об этом с Астрономической Башни.

— Это конфиденциальная информация, и министр знает об этом.

— Да, но куда надежнее клятва тайны целителей, которую дают все колдомедики в Клинике Святого Мунго, — веско отметил Гарри.

Снейп невольно восхитился осведомленностью паршивца. Мало кто задумывается о таких вещах. Переспорить мальчишку становилось все сложнее.

«А ведь ему пока только тринадцать» — в ужасе подумал зельевар и бросил свой последний козырь:

— Вы ведь осознаете, что директор всегда может издать для вас специальное распоряжение, и вы не посмеете оспорить его.

— На каком основании? — Поттер вопросительно поднял брови.

— На основании того, что ваши припадки могут представлять угрозу другим ученикам.

— И что случится, если я откажусь? — дерзко спросил мальчик. — Меня отчислят?

Снейп прекрасно знал, что директор не отчислит своего золотого мальчика, даже если он взорвет полшколы, но не сообщать же об этом Поттеру, тем более кошмарный сопляк и так прекрасно об этом знал. И чем тогда пригрозить наглому созданию? Отработками? Снятием баллов? Строгим выговором? Отстранением от занятий? Лимонными дольками? Северус сильно сомневался, что в природе существует достаточно сильный рычаг, способный сдвинуть этот лохматый локомотив с намеченного пути. Кроме одного. По губам зельевара скользнула злорадная усмешка:

— Если директор решит, что вы угрожаете жизням учеников, он отстранит вас от занятий и изолирует в безопасном месте, где вы не сможете навредить себе или другим.

Северус с удовольствием принялся ждать, когда до мальчишки дойдёт смысл его слов и он наконец задергается. По странному стечению обстоятельств, новость не произвела на мальчишку никакого впечатления.

— Директор может меня исключить или отстранить от занятий, — спокойно сообщил он, — но я нигде не читал о том, что директор школы имеет какое либо право ограничивать мою свободу.

— Вы правы, — Снейп внимательно следил за своим учеником, выискивая любые признаки нервозности или неуверенности, он понимал, что если не переломит подростка сейчас, то не переломит никогда. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы он творил всё, что ему вздумается. Это было слишком опасно для мальчика. — Но такое право имеет министр магии.

Брови Гарри чуть поднялись в легком удивлении:

— Меня посадят в Азкабан?

— Прекратите нести чушь, Поттер! Мы обсуждаем вашу безопасность, а не...

— Это вы прекратите, сэр, — вдруг перебил его мальчик. Он по-прежнему говорил очень сдержано, но зеленые глаза полыхали злостью: — хватит угрожать мне. Я знаю, чего вы добиваетесь и что бы вы ни сказали, я не стану обращаться за помощью к людям, которые видят решение проблемы в блокировании моей магии!

— Поттер, никто не собирается блокировать вашу магию...

— А я не верю вам...сэр.

Снейп больше не знал, что говорить.

— Что ж, — медленно произнёс он, — это ваше дело.

С минуту профессор и ученик смотрели друг на друга, продолжая некое молчаливое противостояние. Наконец Гарри отвернулся, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Пожалуйста, подпишите заявление, — очень тихо попросил он.

Северус внимательно разглядывал мальчика, его устало опущенные плечи и потерянное, бледное лицо. Казалось, ребенок тащит на себе такую ношу, что у него вот-вот подогнутся колени, и он упадет. Этот разговор измучил его куда больше, чем мог надеяться Снейп.

«Прекрасно, Северус, — пропела его искалеченная годами совесть, — мальчик два дня назад узнал, что умирает и что же ты сделал? Возможно, постарался помочь и поддержать его? О нет. Ты зажал его в угол, отчитал, глумился, оскорбил и осыпал угрозами. Очень педагогично. Просто слеза наворачивается».

Зельевар мысленно велел совести заткнуться. Он и сам уже пожалел, что затеял всё это. Профессор очень старался внушить себе мысль, что мальчик похож на своего отца, что его дерзость — признак пробудившихся отцовских генов. Так было бы куда проще: возненавидеть этого ребенка так же сильно, как и старшего Поттера и не терзаться больше чувством вины. Но вместе с этим Снейп понимал, что Джеймс Поттер на месте своего сына устроил бы истерику и дебош, порушил бы лазарет и осыпал всех вокруг проклятиями и угрозами, а потом бы ушел рыдать на плече у своего приятеля-идиота Блэка, попутно разрабатывая очередной по-гриффиндорски кретинический план мести. Эту же надменную отстранённость и нерушимый лед Северус однажды видел в глазах другого человека. Таких же изумрудных, как и у Гарри. Ужасно было в этом себе признаваться, но мальчик был куда больше похож на свою мать, чем на отца.

Увы, в тех глазах лёд так никогда и не растаял.

Досадуя на себя за неуместные мысли, зельевар раздраженно поджал губы, всё же взял в руки перо и поставил на пергаменте размашистую подпись, следом отрывистым движением пододвинув пергамент ближе к Поттеру.

— Наслаждайтесь, — холодно бросил он.

— Спасибо, — в тон ему сказал Гарри, забирая своё заявление.

  


* * *

Закрыв за собой дверь кабинета зелий, Гарри медленно выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Снейп вцепился в него как клещ и ни в какую не желал отставать. Поттер даже начал беспокоиться, что не сможет сдержаться и все это закончится тем, что он сорвется и наорёт на собственного декана. Глупо бы вышло. Мальчик тряхнул головой, отгоняя отвратительное чувство, засевшее в сознании после разговора со Снейпом. Гарри неторопливо побрел вперед по коридору, теперь ещё придётся идти к Люпину и проситься на дополнительные занятия, чтобы Снейпу не удалось поймать его на лжи. Мальчик поднялся по лестнице, ведущей из подземелий, и неторопливо направился к аудитории ЗОТИ, перебирая в голове причины по которым ему вообще понадобилось бы посещать дополнительные уроки. Уже почти добравшись до кабинета Люпина, Гарри остановился у окна, задумчиво разглядывая пустынный двор. На улице было промозгло и холодно, что отбивало у большинства учеников желание выходить наружу. Тем более, вокруг до сих пор рыскали дементоры и даже после того, как директор настоял, на том чтобы стражей Азкабана убрали с территории школы, Гарри сомневался, что кого-то из учеников вдохновит возможность наткнуться на эту тварь во время прогулки. Тут глаза мальчика распахнулись во внезапном озарении.

— Ну конечно, — прошептал он, — дементоры!

  


* * *

— Люпин! — Том в негодовании всплеснул руками, — ты попросил **Люпина** учить тебя заклинанию Патронуса!

Гарри только пожал плечами, отвлеченно листая один из дневников Слизерина:

— Ну это было разумно...

— Что в этом разумного, хотелось бы знать? — Арчер фыркнул, — ты уходил со словами, что хочешь разорвать все связи с какими бы то ни было профессорами. **Все связи** , Гарри. И что ты сделал через пять минут после того, как послал Снейпа подальше? Возможно, раз и навсегда поклялся себе никогда больше не доверять им и не просить помощи? Нет. Это было бы так скучно! — язвительно пропел он. — Поэтому ты попросил Люпина... ЛЮПИНА! Научить тебя защищаться от дементоров!

— А что такого-то? Люпин же мне не врал...

— Это не повод ему верить.

— Почему ты так настроен против него? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови, — он ничего плохого нам не делал.

— Ты как всегда не видишь дальше собственного носа, — лучший друг закатил глаза, — он же...

— Что? — Поттер склонил голову к плечу, с любопытством глядя на Арчера.

— Ну... — Том вдруг замялся, — он такой же. Будешь слишком ему доверять, опять напорешься на те же грабли.

— Дело не в доверии, — наконец, вздохнул Гарри. — Просто я сказал Снейпу, что не могу пойти к мадам Помфри, потому что у меня занятия с Люпином. Если бы я не договорился с Люпином, Снейп рано или поздно понял бы, что я ему соврал.

— И что в этом такого? — непонимающе уточнил Том. — Его-то не особо заботили такие мелочи, когда он скрывал от тебя правду.

— В том-то и дело! — воскликнул Гарри, — так я могу сколько угодно сторониться Снейпа, потому что не доверяю ему, но если он уличит меня в том же самом, мой аргумент сойдет на "нет".

— По-моему, это слишком сложная схема, — чуть поразмыслив, решил Том, — во-первых, с твоей стороны было бы вполне логично ответить ложью на ложь, а во-вторых, ты же сам сказал ему потом, что вообще не будешь ходить к мадам Помфри. Так какой смысл теперь искать алиби, чтобы избегать обследований?

Поттер помолчал.

— И правда, — он почесал затылок, — я как-то не подумал...

— Ты никогда не думаешь, — насмешливо напомнил Арчер и, прекратив мерять шагами библиотеку, уселся в своё любимое кресло, закинув ноги на подлокотник. — Так что теперь ты можешь пойти к Люпину и отказаться от занятий.

— Нет, — тут же покачал головой Гарри.

— Почему? — брови друга вопросительно изогнулись.

— Это будет грубо. Профессор Люпин ничего плохого мне не сделал и согласился помочь. **Действительно** помочь, а не делать вид. Я не могу вот так просто явиться к нему на следующий же день и заявить, что передумал ходить на занятия. Тем более, он был другом моего отца, и мне кажется, он отчасти чувствует себя ответственным за...хм...ну за меня. Он всегда старается помочь, но никогда не навязывается, — Гарри сочувственно повздыхал. — И ещё у него совсем никого нет. Ни семьи, ни друзей, я подумал, что это будет правильно, если я хоть иногда буду с ним общаться. Грустно, когда не с кем даже поговорить.

Несколько мгновений Том с постным выражением на лице молча смотрел в изумрудные глаза лучшего друга.

— Меня прямо тошнит радугой, — наконец, прокомментировал он и поморщился. — Ради Мерлина, Гарри! Может, ты его и усыновишь ещё? — он сделал паузу, — или он тебя...без разницы.

Поттер хихикнул.

— Я не шутил вообще-то, — сухо заметил Арчер.

— Я в курсе, но всё равно смешно, — Гарри уткнулся взглядом в книгу, явно не желая продолжать этот спор.

Пофыркав для вида, Том взял со стола запечатанный конверт, который принёс с собой.

— Что это? — заинтересовался Поттер, выглядывая из-за книги.

— От Хельги, — Арчер развернул письмо, — я рассказал ей.

— Ага, то есть мне нельзя никого просить о помощи, а тебе можно? — обиделся зеленоглазый слизеринец.

— У нас с тобой разные взгляды на вопрос доверия к окружающим, — авторитетно отозвался Том, одновременно бегло просматривая письмо, — ты готов верить всем без разбора, особенно сирым и убогим, а я... — мальчик высокомерно усмехнулся, — я не доверяю никому.

— И как это объясняет твою просьбу о помощи у Хельги? — саркастично уточнил Поттер.

— Всё просто, — Том поднял взгляд на лучшего друга и расплылся в ослепительной улыбке, — помогая нам, она не ищет выгоды и не пытается манипулировать тобой или мной. Она помогает лишь тогда, когда хочет этого. И никогда ничего не обещает.

— Что-то не слишком убедительно, — проворчал Гарри, но всё же не сдержался, заинтересованно глядя на письмо в руках друга: — и что она пишет?

Том усмехнулся.

— Ну, сначала она написала, что я ошибся адресом, потому что, цитирую: _" Томас, я что похожа на клинику святого Мунго? У меня много талантов, но целительство в их число не входит. Найдите чёртова колдомедика"_.

Гарри помолчал.

— Ого, да она не в духе...

— Слушай дальше, — Арчер усмехнулся: — _"В случае если у вас с Гарри так и не хватит мозгов написать профессиональным целителям, сообщаю — о магической коре я знаю немного. Не больше остальных волшебников. Единственное, что могу порекомендовать, это постоянно практиковаться в магии, лучше дуэльной и невербальной, это развивает гибкость магической коры. Но это не решение проблемы. В некоторых книгах магическую кору называют "обручем", я даже пару раз встретила определение "поводок". Если вкратце, то магия, рождённая магическим ядром изначально — дикая стихия и волшебнику нужен в своём роде хлыст, чтобы эту стихию усмирить. В роли хлыста как раз и выступает магическая кора, она сдерживает дикую магию и не дает ей творить всё, что вздумается. Если "хлыст" сломается, этот "дикий зверь" разорвет своего "укротителя" на части. Не утешительный прогноз, но ничего другого сообщить вам не могу. Попробуйте больше тренироваться. Возможно, это как-то укрепит слабеющую магическую кору. Хотя, я, конечно, повторюсь, вам, болванам, нужен нормальный целитель. Я вам не панацея от всех бед. Хельга"._

— Лаконична и строга, как обычно, — весело прокомментировал Гарри.

— Но это хоть что-то, — Том отложил письмо, — нам просто нужно понять с какой стороны взяться за проблему.

— Да тут с какой ни возьмись, лучше не станет, — кисло заключил слизеринец, — может быть, мне и правда стоит обратиться в Мунго?

— Мы оставим этот вариант на крайний случай, — пообещал Арчер и уверенно посмотрел на друга, — мы разберемся с этим. Я не верю, что у волшебников настолько хилая физиология. Дикая или нет, эта магия — часть тебя. Не может быть, чтобы не было способа усмирить её, — Том почесал бровь: — Кстати, ты в дневниках Слизерина ничего полезного не нашел? Я уверен, что там был раздел, где он говорил о магии и стихийных выбросах.

— Я перечитал этот раздел раз сто уже, — Поттер скривился. — Там вообще про магическую кору нет ни слова. Слизерин писал только о том, что магия течет в крови волшебников. Он постоянно тут рассказывает о том, что видит "искры магии повсюду" и чувствует её "в каждом своём вздохе", — Гарри принялся с шорохом перелистывать страницы, пока не нашёл нужную главу: — Вот, послушай: _"Каждое наше деяние оставляет магический след. Мы состоим из магии, мы наполнены ею до краёв. Я слышу её шепот повсюду. Вижу в бликах солнца и искрах света на водной глади. Моя магия это моё второе сердце. Незаменимая пара рук и ног. Неотъемлемая часть меня самого. Она свободна, как ветер и делает свободным меня. Она мои крылья. Я способен вдохнуть воздух, а выдохнуть магию. Я способен понять каждый изгиб её сути, и я вижу эту магию в своих детях. В том, как играючи они могут изменять мир вокруг себя, как безграничны их способности. Сознание ребенка гибкое и податливое, оно окутывает и поглощает всё, что преподносит реальность. Оно делает возможным то, что взрослому магу кажется непостижимым. Воистину, дети — самые могущественные колдуны в мире"._

— Я всё больше и больше склоняюсь к мысли, что он всё-таки был немного не в себе, — бесцветно заметил Том.

— А по-моему, он просто был романтиком, — Гарри улыбнулся.

— Да. Только толку нам от его тонкой душевной организации? — Арчер закатил глаза. — В каком бы порядке мы не читали эти книжки, смысла все равно не прибавляется.

— Да брось, Том, — отмахнулся Поттер, — мы ещё даже первый дневник до конца не дочитали. Вдруг дальше будет интереснее?

Арчер хмыкнул и пододвинул к себе учебник по рунам:

— Ну, верь, во что тебе больше нравится, — он задумчиво закусил кончик карандаша, постепенно погружаясь в свою научную работу.

Некоторое время друзья молчали. Том что-то конспектировал и тихо бормотал себе под нос, а Гарри лениво листал дневник, перечитывая странные заметки основателя своего факультета.

— Том?

— Хм? — Арчер мельком глянул на друга.

— А ты чувствуешь магию?

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, так как пишет о ней Слизерин, — Поттер хмуро смотрел в тетрадь, — что он постоянно **ощущает** магию повсюду. Слышит её...

Том с минуту обдумывал ответ.

— Пожалуй, нет, — наконец, сказал он, — я чувствую её только когда пытаюсь пользоваться беспалочковой магией. И то я не **дышу** магией, — иронично передразнил он. — А ты?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я чувствую боль, когда происходят стихийные выбросы, но это ведь другое, — Гарри отложил дневник и задумчиво уставился в потолок, — вот не понимаю, почему так?

— Поясни, — Том свел брови у переносицы.

— То, как Слизерин описывает свои ощущения, описывает магию своих детей и всё такое... — он взглянул на друга, — мы ведь не ощущаем нашу магию, не можем так легко пользоваться ей. Я вообще нигде не читал и не слышал о том, что волшебники чувствуют что-то, когда колдуют. Нас не учат «ухватить поток магии и преобразовать его силой мысли», как тут написано, — Поттер ткнул пальцем в дневник. — Нас учат размахивать палочкой и правильно произносить заклинания. Такое чувство, что раньше волшебники колдовали как-то иначе. Что изменилось с тех пор?

Том пожал плечами.

— Многое. Вспомни своё исследование. Раньше магический мир был устроен иначе. К тому же, учитывая странный стиль письма, Слизерин вообще мог говорить об этом образно.

Гарри смерил друга ехидным взглядом:

— Ты же сказал, что моё исследование — полная чушь, — напомнил он.

— Я сказал это, потому что пока ты там трещал без умолку об истории магического мира, ухо Малфоя разрасталось до невообразимых размеров и почти к тебе прилипло. Зачем афишировать такую информацию?

— А что в этом такого? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Конфликт интересов, — просто сказал его друг и ухмыльнулся: — нельзя вываливать на бедного Драко такую информацию, он может скончаться от шока...вместе с половиной Слизерина.

— Не понимаю...

— Гарри, — Арчер вздохнул, — они поколениями верили, что смысл всего определяет чистота крови. Они даже воевали за эту веру. Расскажи им, **насколько** они ошибались, и посмотри на реакцию. Ты половину школы тут же повергнешь в кататонический ступор своим открытием.

— Но не может быть, чтобы никто кроме меня не знал об этом! — воскликнул Поттер.

— Конечно, не может быть, — спокойно согласился Том, — я более чем уверен, что те, кому это нужно, знают правду. Но никто не спешит делиться этим с кем бы то ни было.

— Но почему?

— Потому что управлять людьми куда как проще, когда они верят в ту ложь, которую ты им подсовываешь в красивой обертке из под правды. Они думают, что сами принимают решения, но на самом деле их просто дергают за нужные ниточки, играя на их чувствах, страхах и предубеждениях. Всё элементарно!

— Ну да, — сухо согласился Гарри, — для злого гения.

— Для любого гения, — поправил его Том.

— И всё же я намерен закончить это эссе, — упрямо решил Поттер.

— Они потребуют доказательств, — заметил Том.

— Значит, я найду им доказательства.

— Где?

Гарри развел руки в стороны, словно пытался охватить всю библиотеку Слизерина.

— Здесь.

Арчер с сомнением покачал головой.

— Гарри, даже если тебе удастся, ты уверен, что они **хотят** знать?

— А почему нет? Это их история.

— Да. И ты, конечно, подумал, что будет, если ты сейчас во всеуслышание выскажешь свою теорию?

— А что будет?

Том раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Хаос. Страх.

— Но они должны знать...

— Если бы они хотели, они бы знали, — Арчер мрачно смотрел на друга, — Неведение — удобная ширма за которой сознание человека прячется от неудобной истины. Что будет, когда ты заберешь у них эту ширму? Гарри, если тебе удастся доказать свою теорию, то ты откроешь ящик Пандоры. Ты уверен, что готов к последствиям?

Поттер очень долго молчал, обдумывая слова лучшего друга и, наконец, медленно покачал головой:

— Я...не знаю...


	16. Эссе о Страхе

Конец ноября принёс за собой ветра и снегопады, за каких-то две недели все окрестности Хогвартса укрылись белоснежным пологом. Чтобы волшебники могли беспрепятственно перемещаться по деревне, главные дорожки Хогсмида регулярно чистились, но стоило сойти с главных улиц, как ноги тут же начинали по колено увязать в снегу. Гарри споткнулся и чуть не полетел носом в сугроб. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он поплотнее укутался в мантию-невидимку и воровато осмотрелся по сторонам, опасаясь, что в этой глуши может оказаться случайный свидетель, заметивший летящую по воздуху ногу или руку, подозрительно отделенную от остального тела. Вокруг не было ни души.

Мальчик выдохнул облачко пара, которое быстро растаяло в воздухе, и обозвал себя идиотом. Если бы здесь кто-то был, то первое, что бросилось бы в глаза, это его глубокие следы в снегу, которые за отсутствием видимого человеческого тела сами по себе выглядели подозрительно. Не говоря уже о том, что бесшумно передвигаться в условиях абсолютной непроходимости Гарри не умел, и будь поблизости хоть один колдун, он давно бы почуял неладное. С другой стороны, это же была волшебная деревня, у них здесь даже собственный дом с привидениями был. Подумаешь, шумный невидимка, оставляющий следы... что в этом такого? А сейчас Поттер готов был прикинуться кем и чем угодно, лишь бы его не нашла эта парочка маньяков, поджидающая где-то в Хогсмиде. Они его даже из школы выкурили. Мальчик остановился и тоскливо вздохнул, глядя в тяжелое бледно-серое небо, грозящее осыпаться на землю очередным снегопадом. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось...

К величайшему неудовольствию Тома, Гарри решил рассказать всё Гермионе, исключив неприятную подробность о последствиях разрушения магической коры. Во-первых, Поттер не горел желанием снова озвучивать вслух свои грядущие перспективы а во-вторых, рано или поздно Грейнджер бы и так догадалась. Все эти новости гриффиндорка восприняла на удивление сдержано. Гарри даже обрадовался, что у него появился хоть один единомышленник, не пылающий яростью и не мечущийся в панике из угла в угол. Увы, десять секунд спустя Грейнджер впала в другую крайность: вооружившись маггловской ручкой и блокнотом, она с видом профессионального психоаналитика начала клещами вытягивать из Поттера всевозможные сведения о его состоянии, ощущениях до, во время и после стихийных выбросов. Она выспросила у него всё до малейшей детали, вызнала каждую мысль и каждое чувство, которые могли привести к неконтролируемому всплеску магии. Гарри всё ждал, что лучший друг поддержит его недовольство подобной фамильярностью, но оказалось что Том сидит с таким же блокнотом и делает схожие пометки. Заметив его красноречивый взгляд, Арчер лишь вопросительно поднял брови:

— Что?

— Я вам что, подопытная морская свинка?! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Мне больше нравится термин «объект изучения», — флегматично известил его Том.

— Я не собираюсь перед вами исповедоваться! — надулся в ответ Поттер, злобно зыркнув на Гермиону: — И отвечать на вопросы не собираюсь.

— Но если мы не выясним причину и следствие, то мы не поймем, как избегать твоих выбросов в дальнейшем, — совершенно спокойно объяснила та.

— Ты меня не слушала? — рассерженно поинтересовался слизеринец. — Я же сказал — это нельзя остановить!

— Нет, Гарри, — улыбнулась девочка, — ты сказал, что никто не знает, как это остановить.

— А это ещё не значит, что способов нет, — закончил её мысль Том, и парочка обменялась сдержано-уважительными взглядами.

Тогда Поттер с ужасом для себя осознал, что его предали. Он даже не понял, почему лучший друг так быстро принял сторону Грейнджер в вопросах его здоровья и совершенно спокойно воспринимал все её предложения и требования. Даже изредка соглашался с ней, хотя и не мог удержаться от язвительных комментариев в её адрес. Утверждать, что они поладили, Гарри не мог, скорее оба вынужденно терпели друг друга ради него, только вот отчего-то вся эта ситуация Поттеру не нравилась. Он и сам уже не понимал, за каким дьяволом он хотел их подружить. Объединившись, Том и Гермиона совершенно не давали ему прохода, постоянно наблюдали за его состоянием, выдвигали дикие теории (одну кошмарнее другой) и не реже трех раз в день интересовались его самочувствием. Это... утомляло. Гарри не покидало ощущение, что он загремел в психушку и его повсюду преследуют санитары, с дурацкими вопросами вроде: «И как вы себя при этом почувствовали? Вы хотите поговорить об этом? О чём вы думали в этот момент?»

Вся ситуация в целом смахивала на совершеннейший абсурд, но когда Гарри попытался обсудить это с Арчером, тот сказал, что для решения проблемы, нужно знать о ней всё возможное, так что «потерпи, Гарри, ничего с тобой не случится, если ты ещё пару недель побудешь под наблюдением». Присутствие Гермионы Том, конечно, выносил с трудом, но ему была интересна её точка зрения на ситуацию. Изучая стихийные выбросы Поттера, Арчер больше внимания уделял медицинской составляющей, тогда как Грейнджер посвятила своё исследование эмоциональной стороне вопроса, и вместе они организовали неплохой научный дуэт, в котором Гарри выступал основным связующим звеном и подопытной крысой одновременно. Но хуже всего было даже не это, а то, что они постоянно препирались друг с другом по малейшему поводу и, разругавшись в пух и прах, общались исключительно через него примерно следующим образом:

— Гарри, скажи этой недалекой особе, что её с такими скудоумными теориями ни в один приличный университет не примут.

— Гарри, передай своему другу-кретину, что ему нужно купить попугая, тогда у него появится хоть один собеседник, который станет выслушивать всю ту самодовольную чепуху, которую он может сутками транслировать в окружающее пространство.

— Скажи ей, что попугай и то более достойная компания, чем эта жалкая пародия на интеллектуалку.

— От пародии слышу!

— Ой, как странно, мне почудилось, будто _что-то назойливое_ жужжит возле уха...

— О, я и не знала, что у Томаса Великого проблемы со слухом...

— Увянь, Гнездовье Куропаток!

— Иди поцелуй зеркало, самовлюбленный недоумок !

— Да заткнитесь же вы оба!!!!

И это, наверное, было бы смешно, если бы Поттер не оказался непосредственным участником всего происходящего. Сегодня должен был состояться поход в Хогсмид, и Гарри ждал этого дня, как никогда прежде, в надежде, что «голубки», наконец, оставят его в покое, уединятся и будут отрывать друг другу головы где-нибудь в удаленном уголке волшебной деревни.

Увы. Гермиона захотела сходить в местный книжный магазин, чтобы взглянуть, нет ли там подходящих книг по их вопросу, а Том захотел проконтролировать процесс, потому что:

— Зная твою неспособность адекватно анализировать литературу, Грейнджер, я бы не рискнул отправить тебя одну даже за раскрасками.

— Сказал человек, у которого не хватило терпения дочитать даже школьный учебник по целительству.

— А на кой чёрт он мне сдался? Это ты у нас пожирательница макулатуры.

— Ограниченный сноб!

— Книжная моль...

В общем, Гарри сбежал. Малодушно, трусливо и очень-очень тихо. Взял мантию-невидимку, выбрался из школы и вот уже час шарахался по кустам, не зная, куда податься. В Хогвартсе Том найдет его в мановение ока, так как он присвоил себе карту-мародеров, а в Хогсмиде бродила куча учеников и профессоров, и все они знали, что Гарри Поттеру не разрешено ходить в волшебную деревню.

«По крайней мере, я могу побыть один», — утешал себя подросток, стуча зубами от холода и упрямо шагая вперед. За последние пару недель определения «Тишина» и «Уединение» приобрели для Гарри практически сакральный смысл. Только вот погода никак не располагала к благодушному миросозерцанию наедине с самим собой. Поразмыслив немного, слизеринец решил, что сейчас единственное место, где он сможет укрыться, как от холода, так и от людей, это Визжащая Хижина. Конечно, это было не Бог весть какое убежище, особенно учитывая устрашающую репутацию этого места, но сейчас Поттер готов был даже разделить общество бешеных привидений, лишь бы не попадаться на глаза одержимому дуэту.

Добираться до заброшенного домика окольными путями было сложновато, к тому же мальчик так замерз, что уже почти ничего не замечал на своём пути, поэтому, когда он на полном ходу споткнулся обо что-то большое и чёрное, то даже толком не успел среагировать и закончил своё путешествие в сугробе. Рядом что-то зафыркало и зашевелилось, заставив мальчика подскочить и резко обернуться:

— Нокс! — Гарри и сам не понял, чего было больше в его интонациях: удивления или радости. Пёс был той самой компанией, которой так не хватало слизеринцу — молчаливый и участливый одновременно. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Пёс гавкнул, склонив голову набок. Поттер сообразил, что он до сих пор наполовину скрыт под мантией-невидимкой и бедное животное сейчас недоуменно созерцает его торчащие из снега ноги. Подросток поспешно снял волшебную мантию и широко улыбнулся.

— Привет, приятель, — он погладил пса по голове, и тот бешено завилял хвостом, — а я тут шел к Визжащей Хижине. Пойдешь со мной?

Зверь залаял и вскочил на все четыре лапы, словно готов был следовать за мальчиком хоть на край Вселенной. Гарри тоже поднялся на ноги, кое-как стряхнул снег и снова на всякий случай завернулся в мантию-невидимку. Нокс нетерпеливо топтался рядом, и когда мальчик, наконец, собрался идти дальше, убедившись, что мантия полностью скрывает его от окружающих, произошло нечто странное — пес подался вперед и, осторожно ухватив его за край мантии, потянул за собой. Гарри застыл на месте, пораженно глядя на своего четвероногого приятеля. Нокс был куда умнее любой обычной собаки, мальчик прекрасно осознавал это. Но чтобы ухватиться зубами за эту мантию он должен был **понимать** , что она материальна, хоть и невидимая. Собака не способна была на такой ход мыслей. Это слишком сложно для животного. Мальчик, словно завороженный, медленно двинулся вперед, и пёс, отпустив его мантию, зашагал рядом с ним, поглядывая на следы в снегу, которые оставлял подросток.

«То есть, — размышлял Гарри, — он знает, что я невидим и понимает, что вычислить моё место нахождения можно только по следам на снегу. Но собака не способна так мыслить. Даже такая собака».

Да. Но человек разобрался бы что к чему очень быстро. Поттер краем глаза следил за псом. Тот пробирался через сугробы и почти целиком увязал в снегу, что выглядело бы довольно комично, если бы зверь то и дело не озирался по сторонам, словно за ними могли следить. В голову Поттера лезли мысли об анимагах, но мальчик никак не мог взять в толк, **зачем** кому-то столько времени притворяться собакой? Если он хотел навредить, то почему так долго ждал? А если нет, то... какой во всем этом смысл?

Слизеринец вздохнул и покачал головой. Нет. Нокс не может быть анимагом. Иначе он бы уже давно раскрыл мальчику свою истинную сущность и свои намерения, какими бы они ни были. Гарри поспешил вперед, не желая больше думать об этом.

  


* * *

Гермиона обхватила себя руками за плечи и зябко поежилась, озираясь по сторонам. Томас Арчер рядом с ней в третий раз за последние пятнадцать минут взглянул на часы, закрепленные над книжной лавкой, и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Они с Гарри договорились встретиться ровно в час на этом самом месте, но прошло уже двадцать минут, а лучший друг так и не появился. Том следил за Поттером по карте мародёров и знал, что тот покинул Хогвартс почти час назад, и если он до сих пор не появился, это могло означать только одно...

— Гарри опаздывает, — обеспокоенный голос Гермионы прервал ход мыслей слизеринца в тот момент, когда он заключил, что можно больше не ждать.

— Спасибо за столь очевидное замечание, Грейнджер, — ехидно поблагодарил её мальчик, — а то я сам не заметил.

Он развернулся на каблуках и неторопливо побрел вдоль улицы в сторону "Трёх Метел". Гермиона, мгновение помедлив, поспешила за ним.

— Разве тебя это не волнует? — спросила она.

— Почему это должно меня волновать? — Том на неё даже не взглянул.

— Но с ним могло что-то случиться!

Арчер усмехнулся:

— Расслабься, Грейнджер, он просто нас избегает.

Девочка растеряно моргнула.

— Что? Но почему?

Арчер уничижительно глянул на неё:

— И ты после этого все ещё считаешь себя умной? — с ноткой жалости уточнил он. — Это же очевидно!

— Не для меня...

Пару мгновений Том размышлял — не стоит ли оставить бедняжку в счастливом неведении, и все-таки решил пояснить:

— Если ты не заметила, — нравоучительным тоном заговорил слизеринец, — Гарри с самого начала года предпринимал ряд попыток подружить нас, — он скривился при одной этой мысли. — Все его "тайные" намерения, конечно, были шиты белыми нитками, но я особенно не беспокоился, к тому же он все никак не мог найти подходящую возможность. И тут у него, наконец, появился шанс объединить тебя и меня общей проблемой, что он и сделал, ожидая, что это сведет на "нет" все конфликты.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он рассказал мне о своей... хм... болезни только чтобы мы с тобой работали сообща? — с сомнением проговорила девочка.

Том покосился на неё:

— А зачем ещё ему вмешивать тебя в наши с ним дела? — язвительно полюбопытствовал он, заслужив обиженный взгляд от гриффиндорки. — Мне оставалось только подыграть ему, а потом осторожно расписать эту пьесу по своим нотам, чтобы Гарри пожалел о том дне, когда ему в голову пришла эта абсурдная идея. Я знал, что наши ссоры однажды доведут его до белого каления, и он начнет нас всячески игнорировать. Считай, дело сделано, дальше Гарри сам будет прикладывать максимум усилий, чтобы мы с тобой находились как можно дальше друг от друга. Конец истории, — Том победно усмехнулся: — Я гений!

— Ты не гений, ты идиот, — известила его Гермиона, — когда Гарри узнает, что ты врал ему, он будет вне себя от злости. Ты же знаешь, что для него это больная тема.

— Мерлин, какие же вы, гриффиндорцы, все-таки узколобые, — простонал Том, — Грейнджер, вот скажи, у тебя в словаре присутствуют ещё какие-нибудь определения, кроме однобоких понятий: «добро — зло», «черное — белое», «врать — не врать»?

— Какие, например? — запальчиво поинтересовалась девочка. — Манипулировать? Хитрить? Вводить в заблуждение? Умалчивать? Скрывать? Арчер, ложь останется ложью, как бы ты её ни назвал.

— Очень возвышено, Грейнджер, — ехидно отозвался слизеринец. — Почти Шекспир. Пиши мемуары об этом.

Он ускорил шаг, намереваясь от неё отделаться, но гриффиндорская отличница пристала к нему, как пиявка.

— Постой-ка, — она вновь нагнала его, — но если все это было лишь игрой, то все твои комментарии в мой адрес и все твое невыносимое поведение — тоже игра?

Том задумался на мгновение:

— Ну да, — он пожал плечами, — хотя это и не отменяет того факта, что я считаю тебя занудной зубрилой.

Гермиона беззлобно фыркнула:

— Ну, я-то вообще ни слова фальши не сказала, так что здесь мы в расчёте, Арчер.

Некоторое время оба шли в молчании, каждый думая о своём. Том, к примеру, гадал, какого дьявола она за ним тащится.

— Скажи, — вдруг заговорила девочка, — а когда ты говорил Гарри, что я права, ты тоже врал?

Том покосился на неё. Гриффиндорка рассматривала его с искренним любопытством, а он и не знал, что сказать, потому что ложь будет слишком очевидной, а правда — слишком унизительной. Мальчик выбрал третий вариант:

— Иногда мне просто было лень с тобой спорить.

— О, ясно, — она чуть улыбнулась, и Арчер понял, что с милыми беседами пора завязывать.

— Грейнджер, — он остановился и повернулся к ней, — ты что, заблудилась?

— Нет, — она удивленно взглянула на него.

— Тогда объясни мне, почему мы до сих пор идем по одной улице в одну сторону? — ехидно осведомился он.

Девочка бросила на него веселый взгляд:

— Наверное, потому что нам с тобой по пути? — шутливо предположила она.

— Да, конечно, — он презрительно взглянул на неё и торопливо зашагал вперед.

— А ещё, потому что мы с тобой разговаривали, — она не пожелала отставать от него, — как культурные люди, что случается крайне редко.

— Вообще не случается.

— И мне показалось, что это весьма интересный опыт...

— Тебе показалось...

— К тому же, я до сих пор пытаюсь понять твой странный образ мыслей...

— Даже не пытайся...

— И если не обращать внимания на твоё ворчание, то ты кажешься довольно м-м-м-м-м...

— Милым?

— Сносным.

— О...

— Так тебе интересно?

— Продолжай-продолжай, я все равно тебя не слушаю.

Гермиона с улыбкой посмотрела на него:

— Том, ты же можешь быть хорошим собеседником, если хочешь.

— С каких это пор я стал для тебя "Томом"? — едко поинтересовался слизеринец.

— Ну, это же твоё имя, — напомнила девочка, — почему я не могу так тебя называть?

— Да называй ты меня, как хочешь, — отмахнулся он, с удивлением отмечая, что её назойливое стрекотание его даже не бесит.

— Ты тоже можешь называть меня по имени...

— Нет. Спасибо.

— Брось, Том, мы же можем нормально общаться...

Он резко остановился, и круто развернувшись на каблуках, оказался лицом к лицу с Гермионой, обратив на неё ледяной взгляд:

— Можем, — вкрадчиво согласился он. — Только зачем? Грейнджер, вбей ты уже в свою идиотскую голову, что я не собираюсь с тобой ни дружить, ни "нормально общаться", — передразнил её последние слова Том. — Я не хочу быть с тобой милым. И не намерен продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Мне вообще плевать на тебя. Иди уже отсюда куда-нибудь и оставь меня в покое!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он отвернулся от неё и направился в совершенно противоположную сторону, желая оказаться от неё как можно дальше и больше никогда с ней не разговаривать. Как же она раздражала его!

"Эта заносчивая, настырная, назойливая, шумная девчонка! — злился Арчер. — Какого дьявола она решила, что может вот так просто подходить ко мне и вести милую беседу? С чего вдруг она стала такой доброжелательной?" — он подавил желание обернуться и проверить, не идет ли она следом. "Глупая, надоедливая выскочка! — думал он, — если я её терплю, это ещё не значит, что мне есть до неё дело!"

Первые несколько минут Арчер просто шел вперед, перебирая в голове подходящие случаю ругательства, потом это занятие ему наскучило, и он начал обращать внимание на окружающий мир, сообразив, что движется в сторону Визжащей Хижины, а волшебная деревушка осталась у него за спиной. Том с сожалением успел подумать, что так и не купил сливочного пива, о котором мечтал с самого утра, когда его взгляд наткнулся на крупного черного пса. Зверь весело носился по поляне чуть поодаль, а в это время нечто невидимое посыпало его снегом. Том в своей жизни знал только одно "невидимое" создание, которое станет играть в снежки с первой же подвернувшейся на его пути собакой. И этому самому созданию даже не пришло в голову, что кто-нибудь посторонний может заметить весь этот цирк со стороны. Арчер огляделся, но, к счастью, вокруг никого постороннего не наблюдалось. Помедлив, мальчик зашагал в сторону наибольшего скопления следов на снегу, напустив на себя очень мрачный вид.

— Ты бы хоть из вежливости притворился, что собирался прийти, Гарри, — саркастично заметил он.

Его слова прозвучали словно заклинание — смех и веселый лай мгновенно стихли, и огромный чёрный зверь скрылся в ближайших зарослях с такой скоростью, словно за ним на всех парах гнался Хогвартс-Экспресс. В мановении ока на поляне остался только невидимый Поттер, который бессмысленно топтался на одном месте под волшебной мантией, сопел и, скорее всего, пытался соорудить на лице виноватое выражение. Том скрестил руки на груди и склонил голову к плечу:

— Так и будешь делать вид, что тебя здесь нет? — поинтересовался он, Гарри нехотя стащил мантию-невидимку и, наконец, предстал перед другом во плоти: раскрасневшийся, довольный и ни секунды не раскаивающийся.

— Привет, а что ты тут делаешь?

— Глупее вопроса ты придумать не смог? — Арчер закатил глаза. — Вопрос в том, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну, — Гарри почесал затылок, — я вроде как шел к вам с Гермионой... — он огляделся. — А где она, кстати?

— Почем мне знать, — друг поморщился, — не отходи от темы.

— А... ну да... — Поттер возвел глаза к небу, мучительно долго вспоминая то оправдание, которое он придумывал минуту назад: — В общем, я шел, шел, шел... и... эм... шел...

— Интригующе, — Том иронично глянул на него, — и что же случилось потом?

— Э-э-э... я встретил Нокса и... эм... отвлекся. Да. Так всё и было.

— Исчерпывающее пояснение, — ехидно прокомментировал Том, — а кто у нас Нокс?

— Ну... собака...

— Гарри, — Арчер смотрел на него со смесью досады и веселья, — ты что, теперь даёшь имена всем бездомным дворнягам, которых встречаешь?

— Ну... не совсем, — Поттер отвел взгляд и принялся расковыривать носком ботинка притоптанный ранее снег, — я, как бы, не сегодня его нашел.

— О? — Том надеялся, что не выглядит при этом слишком удивленным. — То есть, ты где-то подобрал собаку и каким-то образом умудрился скрыть это от меня?

— Э-э-э... да?

— Гарри...

— Ладно-ладно! — Поттер поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Я просто не смог его оставить! Помнишь, я встретил пса в Литтл Уингинге? — Том, помедлив, кивнул. — Так вот это он! — мальчик чуть ли не подпрыгнул от восторга.

— ТЫ ПРИТАЩИЛ С СОБОЙ В ХОГВАРТС СОБАКУ???

— Да нет же! Он сам нашел дорогу! Я просто однажды встретил его у Запретного Леса.

Повисло преисполненное скептицизмом молчание.

— Ты сейчас хочешь мне сказать, что какая-то дворняга вот так просто притащилась сюда аж из самого Сюррея, и ты просто "однажды встретил его у Запретного Леса"? — опасно сощурившись, уточнил Арчер.

— Да...

— ГАРРИ! — Том понял, что снова сорвался на крик и прочистил горло, с минуту прожигая лучшего друга убийственным взглядом. — Тебе хоть раз пришло в голову, что это странно?

— Да, — кивнул зеленоглазый слизеринец.

— Так и?..

— Да всё в порядке, он не опасный, — Поттер беспечно улыбнулся, Том подавил желание снова на него наорать.

— О, ч _у_ дно! — взяв себя в руки, пропел он. — Давай-ка посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя понял. Ты случайно наткнулся на бездомную собаку в Сюррее, потом она исчезла, а потом объявилась в Запретном Лесу на территории волшебного замка в Шотландии. Замка, который скрыт от всех и вся. Замка, место расположения которого не отмечено ни на одной карте, — Арчер выдержал долгую паузу, давая другу возможность в красках осмыслить сказанное. — И теперь ты тут жизнерадостно журчишь, что всё в порядке? — под конец этой речи голос Тома упал до ядовитого шипения. — Гарри, ты в своём уме?!

— Я тоже сначала подумал, что это невозможно, но потом понял, что пес, скорее всего волшебный и...

-...и тебя это совершенно не обеспокоило, — желчно закончил за него Том.

— Ну, он же не сделал мне ничего плохого! — оправдываясь, воскликнул Поттер. — Если бы он хотел мне навредить, то сделал бы это ещё в сентябре...

— В сен... — Арчер задохнулся от возмущения. — И ты молчал столько времени?!

— Я знал, что ты не поймешь...

— Не пойму чего? Что ты идиот? Это мне и так хорошо известно, спасибо. Что ещё я должен был понять?

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — Гарри вздохнул, — но... этот пёс, он... кажется мне знакомым... как будто я уже видел его раньше!

— Конечно, видел! — раздраженно рявкнул Том. — Такие же бездомные собаки толпами шляются по пригороду Лондона и клянчат еду. В его внешнем виде нет ничего особенного! Хочешь завести собаку, пожалуйста! Только сделай одолжение, выбери любую другую, от которой ничего опаснее идиотского лая и обильного слюноотделения можно не ожидать!

— Мне не нужна "любая" собака! Нокс особенный.

— Да, безусловно, — ядовито процедил Арчер, — только ты перепутал определения, Гарри. Не "особенный", а "подозрительный", — он помолчал, изучая спокойное лицо друга. — Тебе вообще приходило в голову, что это может быть анимаг?

— Ну да...

— И как? — апатично поинтересовался Том. — Не впечатлило?

— Я просто подумал, что ни у одного нормального волшебника не хватит терпения так долго притворяться обычным псом, — ответил Поттер. — Будь это враг под личиной собаки, он бы уже давно что-нибудь сделал. А если он ничего дурного не планирует, то зачем тогда весь этот маскарад?

Том глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. В словах Гарри прослеживался намёк на здравый смысл, но вся ситуация в целом слишком злила и настораживала его, чтобы Арчер мог сейчас согласиться с суждениями лучшего друга. Только вот какой смысл продолжать этот спор, если Поттер как обычно уперся, как баран, и ничего не желает слушать?

— И что ты планируешь делать с этой псиной, когда настанет время возвращаться в Лондон? — помедлив, спросил он, Гарри вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Но я не хочу бросать его здесь одного...

— Гарри, он как-то выживал без тебя, — намекнул Том, — выживет и потом. Оставь его.

— Не могу, — мальчик запустил пальцы в волосы, — он... мой друг...

Арчер взглянул на него, как на умалишенного, но комментировать данное заявление не стал. Гарри, как обычно, был в своём репертуаре.

— Потому что не нужно давать имя первой встречной дворняге, — сварливо бросил он, отворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, — привязываешься.

— Ты обиделся? — Гарри заторопился следом.

— Я что, дурак на каждую твою глупость обижаться? — фыркнул Арчер. — Я уже привык, что у тебя не все дома.

— Да брось, Том! — Поттер примирительно хлопнул его по плечу, — В следующий раз ты можешь поиграть с Ноксом вместе со мной, он классный!

— Вот ещё, — забурчал в ответ лучший друг, — можно подумать мне нечем больше заняться, кроме как возиться с глупой, вонючей, слюнявой псиной...терпеть не могу собак.

Гарри в ответ только рассмеялся, скрываясь под мантией-невидимкой:

— Есть вообще в этом мире животные, которые бы тебе нравились? — поинтересовался он.

— Конечно, есть, — Том злорадно ухмыльнулся, — но они должны быть хорошо приготовлены.

Он не видел лица Поттера, но был уверен, что тот разглядывает его с осуждением.

— Знаешь, Том, — осторожно произнёс он, — иногда я даже не понимаю, шутишь ты или говоришь серьёзно...

  


* * *

Гарри медленно тащился по пустынному коридору Хогвартса, хмуро глядя себе под ноги. Сегодня у него впервые получился хоть какой-то намек на Патронуса. Правда, слизеринец особого энтузиазма по этому поводу не испытывал. За целый месяц можно было бы добиться больших результатов, чем жалкий и слабый, больше похожий на бледное облачко, призрак. Впрочем, на боггарта, которого Люпин использовал в качестве замены дементору, подействовал даже такой Патронус.

Профессор был очень доволен, и на ворчание Поттера ответил, что это впечатляющий успех, и не каждый ученик его возраста способен сотворить даже такого Патронуса. Гарри на это только фыркнул. Посмотрел бы он на любого другого ученика его возраста в условиях сложившейся ситуации... тут не только Патронуса, тут Аваду можно за неделю выучить.

Гарри остановился у окна и уставился на заснеженный Запретный Лес. Где-то там, между деревьями, словно безмолвные тени, бродили стражи Азкабана. Конечно, мальчик не мог видеть их из окна, но представлял весьма ярко и каждый раз пытался вообразить, сможет ли он применить выученное заклинание на настоящем дементоре, учитывая, что каждый раз в присутствии этих тварей его магия выходила из под контроля. Поттер вздохнул, как только его размышления дошли до этой точки. Прошло столько времени, а они так и не нашли решения сложившейся проблемы. Ни в одной книге не говорилось о том, как восстановить разрушающуюся магическую кору. Гарри старался не показывать вида, но он постепенно начал терять веру в то, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс излечиться. Возможно, у него действительно был только один выход — блокировать свою магию и провести остаток жизни в качестве сквиба. Или умереть. Гарри болезненно поморщился. Ни один из этих вариантов его не вдохновлял. Он видел взгляд Тома, когда тот снова и снова просматривал книги по целительству. В глазах лучшего друга горела одержимость найти решение, найти какой-то выход, и одновременно Гарри видел в них медленно зарождающийся страх. Страх, что этого выхода нет. Поттер знал, что Арчер ни за что не признает поражения, но рано или поздно он вынужден будет остановиться. Как остановилась Гермиона, когда несколько дней назад осторожно предположила, что им, возможно, нужна помощь профессионального колдомедика. Том, конечно, взбесился и предложил ей катиться подальше со своим мнением, а Гарри промолчал, не зная, что ответить. Он и сам всё чаще думал о том же, но к мадам Помфри он не собирался обращаться, даже если окажется при смерти, а других целителей поблизости не было.

Внезапно его изумрудные глаза распахнулись в полном изумлении, когда мальчик осознал нечто ошеломляюще очевидное. То, что постоянно было у него перед глазами. Гарри застыл, пораженный собственной глупостью.

— Господи, какой же я идиот, — прошептал он, стукнувшись лбом о холодное стекло.

Том, Гермиона и он сам почти месяц блуждали по кругу. Они перечитали море книг, облазили вдоль и поперек всю библиотеку, изучали проблему со всех сторон, но снова и снова натыкались на непреодолимое препятствие, имя которому было "отсутствие опыта". И всё это время Поттер отчаянно не хотел связываться с клиникой святого Мунго. Не хотел думать о ней и не хотел ехать туда, опасаясь, что это окончательно уверит его в том, что он какой-то калека. Но, так или иначе, Снейп был прав, когда настаивал на том, что без знаний профессионального целителя они ничего не смогут сделать. Только когда профессор говорил о целителе, он имел в виду мадам Помфри, и когда Гарри размышлял о целителе, он тоже всегда вспоминал только о ней. Все они совершенно забыли, что помимо школьной медсестры в Хогвартсе был ещё один дипломированный медик. Нестандартно мыслящий, умный и опытный целитель, уроки которого Гарри посещал с самого начала года и о котором за все это время ни разу не подумал.

— Я идиот, — уверенно повторил Поттер и торопливо зашагал в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

К тому моменту, как мальчик, собираясь постучать, остановился возле кабинета, где проходили занятия по целительству, у него в голове созрел прекрасный план действий, и слизеринцу только оставалось посмотреть, что из этого получится. Получив разрешение войти, Гарри вдохнул поглубже и толкнул дверь:

— Добрый день, профессор! — звонко поздоровался он.

Мужчина, сидящий за своим рабочим столом, отложил в сторону бумаги, которые изучал до этого и вопросительно поднял брови:

— Мистер Поттер? — удивленным он не казался. Сказать по правде, он даже заинтересованным не выглядел, но для Клауса Айскальта полное отсутствие внешних эмоциональных проявлений было нормальным состоянием. — У вас разве назначена у меня отработка?

Он мельком глянул в журнал со своим расписанием, удостоверяясь, что Гарри действительно не должен был сегодня к нему приходить, после чего опять обратил льдисто-голубые глаза на слизеринца.

— Я хотел бы с вами... хм... проконсультироваться, сэр, — подросток остановился напротив его стола и вдруг смутился, — если вы, не заняты...

— Я постоянно чем-то занят, мистер Поттер, — индифферентно ответил профессор, — но это не значит, что я не могу совмещать несколько дел одновременно.

— О, но я не хотел отвлекать вас, сэр, — поспешно затараторил Гарри, — я мог бы зайти в другой раз...

— Что вы хотели, мистер Поттер? — перебил его Айскальт, сцепив руки замком, выглядел он при этом так, словно готов просидеть так хоть целый вечер, если это потребуется.

— О! Хм... Да! — Гарри приказал себе немедленно собраться с мыслями. — Как я говорил, я хотел бы проконсультироваться с вами.

— Вы не здоровы? — профессор окинул мальчика цепким взглядом профессионального целителя.

— Нет! — тут же воскликнул подросток. — Я просто пишу эссе!

— На тему?

Гарри вдруг подумалось, что Снейп бы уже вовсю читал ему лекцию о "тупоумных детях неспособных внятно сформулировать вопрос", Айскальт, напротив, даже не пошевелился. Мальчик вдруг ощутил острую тоску по их разговорам со Слизеринским деканом, но быстро выбросил из головы все эти мысли. Снейп наврал ему, не стоило жалеть о том, что он вычеркнул этого человека из своего коротенького списка доверенных лиц.

Тут он сообразил, что от него всё ещё ждут ответа.

— Я читал кое-какие книжки об истории целительства и всё такое, и меня очень заинтересовало, как устроена наша магия, — Гарри сделал паузу, ожидая комментариев, но профессор молчал, и мальчик продолжил развивать мысль: — Вы говорили нам, что волшебство рождается из магического ядра, а потом я узнал, для чего необходима магическая кора и что это вообще такое. Везде написано, что кора разделяет тело магическое и тело физическое. Ещё я прочитал, что она в каком-то роде усмиряет дикую магию. Только я никак не могу понять, почему наша магия изначально дикая? И зачем отделять её от физического тела. Точнее, я понимаю зачем. Я не понимаю почему. Что случится, если магическая кора, например... разрушится?

Айскальт некоторое время молчал, всё так же невыразительно глядя на своего ученика, Поттер даже на секунду испугался, что его выгонят, но тут профессор все-таки заговорил:

— Магическую кору разрушить невозможно, мистер Поттер, — неторопливо сказал он, словно они были на лекции. — Но, если бы это произошло со взрослым, полностью вступившим в магическую силу волшебником, то он бы погиб.

— О, — Гарри задумался, — а если не с взрослым?

— С детьми всё иначе, — целитель внимательно рассматривал Поттера, оценивая его реакцию, — дети склонны к стихийным выбросам, к тому же известно, что до одиннадцати лет у детей магическая кора настолько тонкая, что практически не отделяет магию от физического тела.

— Но почему же детям их магия не вредит? — недоуменно спросил мальчик.

— О строении магического тела известно немного, — помедлив, ответил профессор, — полагаю, по причине того, что чистая магическая энергия слишком непостоянная единица, чтобы кто-то мог её изучить или измерить. Учёные просто пришли к заключению, что пока волшебник крайне юн, его магия не вредит ему. Сознание детей гибкое и куда лучше адаптируется под воздействием магии.

— Сознание? — Гарри склонил голову к плечу, — разве магия влияет на волшебника не на физическом уровне?

— Впоследствии да. Но изначально магия напрямую связана с нашим сознанием и чувствами. Именно поэтому у детей так часто случаются стихийные выбросы под влиянием сильных эмоций, и именно поэтому дети так легко используют беспалочковую магию, даже не зная самих основ колдовства.

Поттер помолчал.

— Я все равно не понимаю назначения магической коры, — признался он.

Профессор смерил его задумчивым взглядом и вдруг уголки его губ дрогнули в еле заметной усмешке.

— Если вы читали книги по истории целительства, то вероятно обратили внимание, что до семнадцатого века такого понятия как "магическая кора" вообще не было.

— Да, — мальчик кивнул, — я подумал, что волшебники открыли существование этой особенности нашего... хм... организма позже.

— Да, — целитель саркастически хмыкнул, — волшебники тоже так подумали, — слизеринец непонимающе нахмурился. — Я предполагаю, мистер Поттер, что до семнадцатого века магической коры не существовало в принципе.

— Что?! Но... как такое возможно, сэр? — поразился мальчик, такая версия не приходила ему в голову.

— Попробуйте мыслить шире, мистер Поттер, — спокойно предложил Айскальт, — в семнадцатом веке в книгах и руководствах волшебства впервые зазвучало не только понятие магической коры. Но и определение "волшебная палочка".

— Я встречал упоминания о волшебных палочках и раньше, — заспорил Гарри, — намного раньше.

— Упоминания — да. Постоянное использование термина — нет.

— Что вы хотите...

— Я хочу сказать, что до этого волшебные палочки использовали как **дополнительный** вспомогательный инструмент, а не постоянный, как неотъемлемый элемент волшебной практики. Они облегчали использование заклинаний, упрощали некоторые обряды, даже Мерлин изредка прибегал к использованию магического посоха, для совершения сложных обрядов. Поймите одну вещь, мистер Поттер, волшебная палочка это лишь проводник магии, а не её источник. Раньше колдуны понимали, что нельзя полностью полагаться на волшебную палочку, так как оставшись без нее, они будут совершенно беззащитны, — Айскальт сделал паузу, давая подростку переварить новые сведения, после чего снова заговорил: — А теперь давайте на минуту представим, мистер Поттер, что вы всю жизнь, как и ваши предки до вас, бегали на двух ногах, — в ледяных глазах на мгновение мелькнуло веселье, когда он заметил растерянное выражение на лице слизеринца. — И однажды вы вдруг поняли, что если сесть в... предположим, маггловское инвалидное кресло, то вы будете затрачивать куда меньше сил на передвижения, даже если это не слишком удобно. И этот способ перемещения так вам понравился, что когда у вас появились дети, вы и их посадили в такие кресла. А они посадили в кресла ваших внуков, — Гарри бестолково кивал, пытаясь понять, куда клонит профессор, и не мог отделаться от картинки в своём воображении, как он с глупой улыбкой разъезжает в инвалидном кресле. Тем временем целитель продолжал свои объяснения: — Так может длиться очень долго. Через четыре — пять поколений ваши потомки даже не будут знать, что могут передвигаться без инвалидного кресла. Кто-то попытается, конечно, это сделать, но за столько лет его мышцы совершенно атрофируются и он даже не сможет встать на ноги. Вы следите за ходом моих мыслей, мистер Поттер?

Мальчик кивнул:

— Кажется, да, сэр. Осознав, что без кресла он не способен двигаться, человек расскажет об этом остальным, и они будут думать, что единственный способ продолжать жить нормальной жизнью, это покрепче привязать себя к инвалидному креслу, чтобы не свалиться с него, — он немного подумал, — только ведь это неправильно. Они все могли бы ходить.

— Да. Но кто им расскажет об этом, если все думают, что ноги это просто лишние конечности, от которых нет никакого толка? — пожал плечами Айскальт.

— То же самое происходило с магией, — догадался Гарри.

— Как один из вариантов. Вопреки мнению большинства, мистер Поттер, магия — существо разумное... в какой-то степени. Представьте, что её насильно привязали к человеку, заперли в клетке и заставляют работать по команде, не задумываясь о том, в каком состоянии она пребывает. А если так продолжается поколениями? Спустя какое-то время то, что раньше было частью нас самих, отделилось и стало некой дикой силой, обуздать которую без хлыста мы не способны. Возвращаясь к тому примеру, который я привел, магия — это наша способность ходить, данная нам при рождении. В то время как атрофированные мышцы ног эта та часть нашего сознания, которая некогда с этой магией сливалась воедино, а теперь не может её принять. А инвалидные кресла это...

— Волшебные палочки, — прошептал ошеломленный слизеринец.

— Именно, — Айскальт кивнул, — так с чего же всё началось, мистер Поттер?

— С волшебных палочек...

— Именно. Когда-то маги поставили выгоду выше собственной природы, превратив свои волшебные палочки в костыли, без которых они теперь и шага ступить не могут.

— Но... зачем?!

— Теоритически? — Айскальт насмешливо глянул на раздосадованного подростка: — Использование волшебных палочек многократно ограничило возможности магов и позволило ряду стоящих у власти волшебников контролировать не только их место нахождения, но и их магию. Весьма дальновидно, как мне думается.

— Но почему сами волшебники на это согласились? — покачал головой Гарри.

— Инвалидное кресло, мистер Поттер, — напомнил профессор, — очень удобное инвалидное кресло.

— Глупость какая-то, — пробормотал слизеринец, — кто в здравом уме променяет собственную магию на... на... удобства?

— Это произошло давно, мистер Поттер, никто уже не сможет ответить на ваш вопрос. К тому же, это всего лишь одно из предположений и оно... хм... неофициальное.

— Вы сами всё это вычислили? — поразился мальчик.

— В каком-то смысле... я говорю это к тому, что подобной версии событий ни в одной книге вы найти не сможете.

Поттеру подумалось, что эта история о магии очень правдоподобно пересекается с историей магического мира, которую Гарри воссоздал, так же как и профессор, основываясь на маленьких крупицах информации, вырванных из разных источников. Могло ли одно событие последовать за другим? И что же на самом деле произошло?

— Но какая же тогда в этой истории про инвалидное кресло роль у магической коры? — задумчиво протянул Поттер, возвращаясь к изначальной теме разговора.

— А как вы сами думаете?

Подросток свел брови у переносицы:

— Я думаю... она может быть верой человека в то, что он не может ходить.

Целитель покачал головой:

— Нет. Страхом. Узами, которые не дают человеку подняться с кресла.

— Но почему никто не попробует этого сделать?

— Потому что это теория, мистер Поттер. Никем не доказанные данные. Кто рискнёт собственной жизнью, чтобы разрушить кору и доказать, что это всего лишь наши оковы?

— Но... вы же сказали, что разрушить кору невозможно.

— С научной точки зрения, да, — согласился профессор, — думайте шире, мистер Поттер. Всегда думайте шире.

— То есть... мне нужно отталкиваться от теории? — со смешком уточнил подросток.

— Нет. От принятия собственного страха, — ответил Айскальт, — разрушить кору значит избавиться от страха. Избавиться от оков. От клетки, в которой вы живете.

Гарри вздрогнул. Однажды одна старая шляпа, которую опустила на его голову профессор МакГонаглл во время распределения по факультетам, сказала ему нечто подобное:

_«Страх это тоже выбор, мальчик, — сказала Шляпа. — Подумай, хорошенько подумай, порой наши страхи открывают в нас качества, о которых мы даже не знали, пробуждают что-то, что кроется в тени нашего сознания. В тебе достаточно смелости, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своему страху, но хватит ли тебе воли, чтобы заглянуть в собственную душу?... Судьба изменчива и непостоянна... судьба — хитрая особа, очень хитрая, Гарри Поттер, и очень мудрая, если ты прислушаешься к её шепоту, многое откроется тебе. Ты сам себя не знаешь, не знаешь, чего ты хочешь, не знаешь, кто ты. Она подскажет тебе. Слушай. Слушай, Гарри Поттер»._

— Но почему это так страшно? — прошептал мальчик, потерянный в собственных мыслях и чувствах.

— Потому что никто не расскажет вам, что ожидает вас за дверью этой тюрьмы, — ответил Айскальт. — Никто не направит вас.

_«Слушай. Слушай, Гарри Поттер»._

_«Думайте шире, мистер Поттер. Всегда думайте шире»._

Ответ был где-то здесь. Скрытый за этими словами и воспоминаниями, за этими мыслями. Оставалось только протянуть руку и высвободить его из спутанного клубка собственных сомнений и предрассудков.

_«Всегда думайте шире»._

— Но как разрушить магическую кору?

— Сознание, мистер Поттер. Сила волшебника в пластичности его сознания и чётком понимании целей. Они могли бы менять мир, если бы до конца понимали собственные возможности. Кому-то дано больше, кому-то меньше, но они не используют и половины своего потенциала, сидя в инвалидном кресле.

Гарри тихо кивнул. У него больше не осталось вопросов. По крайней мере, пока.

— Спасибо сэр, — он развернулся и направился к выходу, глядя себе под ноги.

Голос профессора нагнал его уже у самой двери, мальчик обернулся, вопросительно глядя на этого странного, совершенно неэмоционального человека, который только что перевернул все его мысли вверх дном:

— Сэр?

— Скажите, мистер Поттер, так о чём же ваше эссе, которое привело вас сегодня сюда?

Гарри медлил с ответом ровно десять секунд, после чего медленно улыбнулся:

— О страхе, сэр.


	17. На грани

Том перегнулся через плечо лучшего друга и заглянул в журнал, который тот бездумно рассматривал вот уже полчаса:

— "Современный квиддич", Гарри? — с наигранным разочарованием в голосе сказал он. — Серьезно?

Поттер мрачно покосился на приятеля:

— А у меня есть выбор? Флинт сказал, что если к началу сезона я не подберу себе новую метлу, то он сбросит меня с Астрономической башни, — пожаловался он.

— И что? Для этого нужно полдня таращиться на картинки спортивных мётел? — Том скептически взглянул на друга. — Выбери себе какую-нибудь и выбрось из головы. У нас есть и другие дела.

Поттер поморщился, переворачивая страницу журнала. Он не хотел заниматься "другими делами", под которыми Арчер имел в виду очередное заседание за книгами. Его уже тошнило от этого. С тем количеством медицинской литературы, которую он изучил за последнее время, Гарри мог бы уже сейчас спокойно поступить в академию целителей. Только толку от этого не было никакого. Мальчик уже назубок разучил все возможные заклинания для исцеления ран, царапин, ушибов и даже переломов. В теории знал, как приготовить с десяток зелий от разных лихорадок и несерьёзных проклятий. Даже волшебную шину накладывать научился. Он узнал, для чего применяются те или иные волшебные приспособления, которые используют целители. Очень неплохо стал разбираться в лечебных травах и мазях. Не говоря уже о том, что он мог наизусть пересказать всю историю целительства, включая имена и даты. Только всё это ни на шаг не приближало его к решению собственной проблемы, и Гарри начинал серьезно сомневаться, что хоть одна книга даст ему нужный ответ. К тому же, его не оставляли в покое мысли о теории профессора Айскальта. Чем больше думал о ней, тем более убедительной казалась ему вся эта история. Он постоянно задавался вопросом, может ли волшебная кора на самом деле являться лишним, инородным элементом в организме мага? Быть может, пока его магическое ядро не сформировалось до конца, а магическая энергия не достигла полной силы, эту кору стоит просто... сломать? Но как же это сделать? И где? Очевидно, что нельзя затевать нечто подобное в школе. Мальчик не хотел думать о том, каковы будут последствия, если что-то пойдет не так и вся его магическая энергия в одночасье вырвется из под контроля. Даже небольшой доли этой дикой магии хватило на то, чтобы оставить от гигантской волшебной змеи лишь изломанное, окровавленное тело. Нужно было найти подходящее место. Более того, нужно было убедиться, что поблизости не будет ни одной живой души, дабы не убить кого-нибудь ненароком. Так и каким же тогда образом ему избавиться от магической коры? И всё же это было хоть какое-то решение. Хоть крохотный проблеск в этих непроходимых дебрях безнадёжности. Только как объяснить всё Тому? Гарри два дня собирался с мыслями, чтобы рассказать лучшему другу о его разговоре с Айскальтом, но так и не нашел нужных слов. Он знал, что Арчер воспримет эту идею в штыки, Поттер и сам каждый раз спрашивал себя, было ли подобное решение продиктовано отчаянием найти хоть какую-то надежду на излечение, или он действительно верил в рассказ профессора. И как он мог убедить лучшего друга в том, в чем сам до сих пор сомневался? В итоге Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, чем всячески избегать дальнейших исследований, остановиться на время и просто подумать.

Именно поэтому мальчик вдруг так "неожиданно" увлекся повседневной деятельностью своего факультета, домашними заданиями и квиддичем, предпочитая делать вид, что он постоянно чем-то занят. Это избавляло его от необходимости объясняться с лучшим другом. По крайней мере на какое-то время.

Задачу облегчало еще и то, что Гермиона оказалась завалена кучей дел. У неё почти не оставалось времени на разговоры о его лечении. Если бы Грейнджер сейчас присоединилась к Тому, Гарри бы ни за что не удалось переспорить их обоих, а так у него появилась фора, чтобы обдумать свои дальнейшие действия и поступки.

Больше всего на свете мальчик сейчас мечтал о человеке, с которым он мог бы посоветоваться. У которого мог спросить, что ему делать дальше. Но такого не было. Том был одержим идеей найти решение, однако его категоричность и недоверие к людям не позволяют ему мыслить объективно, и он из принципа отвергнет эту идею. Гермиона, с другой стороны, была слишком правильной и верила только тому, что написано в книгах. Она нашла бы кучу разумных причин, почему Гарри не стоит доверять сомнительным обрывочным сведениям. Снейп мог бы дать хороший совет, но теперь мальчик не был уверен, сможет ли доверять мнению зельевара. И кто оставался в итоге? Не спрашивать же совета у Нокса? Пёс был чрезвычайно умен, но вряд ли обладал настолько развитым интеллектом. К тому же, сначала его пришлось бы научить разговаривать.

В результате оставался только сам Гарри со своим хороводом растерянных и противоречивых мыслей и чувств, неспособный принять ни одного адекватного решения.

Просто восхитительно!

Размышления слизеринца прервал противный, гнусавый голосок слева от него:

— О, Поттер, неужели ты соизволил посвятить крупицу своего бесценного времени делам факультета?

Гарри поморщился и, подперев голову рукой, тоскливо взглянул на светловолосого мальчишку, который вальяжно развалился в свободном кресле.

— Драко, если это был сарказм, то мой тебе совет, поработай над ним ещё немного, а то пока жалко выглядит.

Где-то за его спиной хохотнул Блэйз Забини, играющий в шахматы с Арчером. Малфой смерил сокурсников раздраженным взглядом и снова сосредоточил своё внимание на нём:

— Скажи, Поттер, каково это — предать свой факультет?

Он говорил нарочито громко, чтобы все студенты, присутствующие в гостиной Слизерина, могли услышать их разговор. Никто, конечно, не подавал вида, что обратил внимание на перебранку. Большинство студентов продолжили заниматься своими повседневными делами — болтать или делать уроки, но Гарри готов был спорить на что угодно, что каждый из них сейчас с исключительным вниманием прислушивается к разговору. Всеобщий ненавязчивый интерес троекратно возрос после последний фразы Малфоя, и Гарри понял, что теперь ему придется играть эту партию до конца. Он тяжело вздохнул:

— Боюсь, не могу поделиться, Драко, — словно извиняясь, сказал он, — не было возможности проверить.

— Ну, конечно! — Блондин презрительно скривился. — Ты хоть осознаёшь, какое впечатление производишь на людей?

— Нет, просвети меня, — вежливо предложил мальчик. Сокурсник посмотрел на него со злой усмешкой:

— Тебе пора переставать общаться с отбросами Поттер, — известил он. Гарри насмешливо поднял брови:

— Это с кем? С тобой, что ли?

— Да как ты смеешь?! — вскакивая на ноги, рявкнул блондин и, не давая Гарри возможности ответить, продолжил говорить злым, обвиняющим тоном:

— Я говорю о жалких предателях крови, вроде Уизли и грязнокровки Грейнджер! Ты собрал вокруг себя целую кучу неудачников и дружишь с ними, даже не задумываясь о репутации Слизерина! Мы никогда не общаемся с чужаками, Поттер, ты понимаешь? Никогда!

Он умолк, прожигая сокурсника свирепым взглядом. Ровно десять секунд Гарри сохранял бесстрастное молчание и, наконец, заговорил:

— Во-первых, я не дружу с Уизли, я с ним просто иногда общаюсь, это разные вещи, Драко. Во-вторых, твоя одержимость чистотой крови приобретает какой-то клинический окрас, ты не думал поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом, Драко? Это ведь может быть серьезным отклонением от нормы, — Гарри сочувственно посмотрел на своего обвинителя. Со стороны некоторых слизеринцев, включая Тома и Блэйза, послышались тихие смешки, Малфой начал покрываться ярко-красными пятнами стыда и гнева. — В-третьих, — выражение лица Поттера оставалось неизменно спокойным, но в его изумрудных глазах застыла ледяная сталь, — если ты ещё хоть раз назовешь Гермиону грязнокровкой, клянусь Мерлином, я скормлю тебе твоего флоббер-червя. В-четвертых, поясни, будь добр, каким образом моё общение с "неудачниками с других факультетов" порочит репутацию Слизерина?

Малфой с минуту колебался с ответом, не зная, с какой темы лучше начинать выражать свой гнев и, наконец, решил ответить на последний вопрос:

— Раскрой глаза, Поттер! — зашипел он. — Ты игнорируешь приоритеты и правила своего факультета!

— А где в правилах нашего факультета написано, что я не могу общаться с гриффиндорцами? — парировал Гарри.

— Ты раскрываешь им наши тайны!

— Какие тайны? — Гарри сухо улыбнулся, окидывая гостиную заинтересованным взглядом, после чего снова вопросительно посмотрел на блондина: — Я чего-то не знаю, Драко?

— Ты игнорируешь внутренние мероприятия факультета!

— Меня на них клонит в сон...

— Не участвуешь в общих обсуждениях! Не приходишь на собрания...

— ...сторонишься наших кровавых жертвоприношений, не молишься нашим богам, не отрезаешь головы магглорожденным, не топишь котят и не пинаешь бездомных щеночков, — скучающим тоном продолжил за сокурсника Гарри. — Прости, Драко, у меня другие хобби.

— Для тебя это всё шутки, что ли?! — возмущенно воскликнул Малфой.

— А, так мы все-таки не топим котят? — притворно удивился Поттер. — А то я все волновался, как бы не раскрыть эту страшную тайну Слизерина.

— Прекрати паясничать, Поттер! — терпение Драко лопнуло, и он выхватил волшебную палочку, что, впрочем, не произвело на Гарри никакого впечатления, потому что он так и остался сидеть за столом, подперев голову рукой, и не предпринял никаких попыток защититься. — У тебя и так довольно шаткое положение здесь! Тебя приняли в качестве исключения, несмотря на твоё происхождение, статус и репутацию. И что ты сделал? Ты отвернулся от нас! Отвернулся от наших идеалов! Ты предпочел чужаков и предателей крови своему факультету!

— Ну-ну, Драко, не горячись, — к нему бочком подступил Забини, — а то люди могут подумать, что ты ревнуешь...

— Заткнись, Блэйз, — прошипел Малфой, но сокурсник не обратил на него никакого внимания, вместо этого он с извиняющейся улыбкой смотрел на Гарри:

— Не обижайся, Поттер, Драко просто боится, что ты нас больше не любишь.

— Ну как вас можно не любить? — мурлыкнул Поттер, перенимая шутливый тон Забини. — Драко такой милый, когда злится.

— О, ты себе не представляешь, как он переживал! — доверительно сообщил ему сокурсник. — Только и говорил об этом. Я уверен, он даже плакал ночами, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Я сказал, ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! — заорал Малфой, его рука, в которой он держал волшебную палочку, дрожала, блондин готовился вот-вот пальнуть в кого-нибудь проклятьем, когда очень медленно со своего стула поднялся Том. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Драко, и в чёрных, как ночь, глазах змеёй свивалась угроза. Блондин краем глаза заметил движение и резко повернул голову к Тому, злость на его лице быстро уступила место испугу.

— Не лезь, Арчер! — велел он, продолжая держать Гарри на прицеле. — Это тебя не касается.

— Уймись, Малфой, — лениво протянул Том, — ты ведешь себя как истеричная гриффиндорка.

— Закрой рот! Кто ты такой, чтобы мной командовать?!

— Я твой обеспокоенный сокурсник, который не хочет, чтобы ты пострадал, — любезно пояснил Том, даже не пытаясь завуалировать зловещий намёк на угрозу в своих словах. — А теперь убери свою волшебную палочку, пока ты не выколол ей кому-нибудь глаз, и иди погуляй куда-нибудь...

— Сам катись! — Малфой на глазах терял всю свою чистокровную изысканность, превращаясь в истеричного ребенка. Гарри даже удивился такому отсутствию у него чувства самосохранения. Любой нормальный человек, увидев такой взгляд у Тома, давно уполз бы подальше. Но он... Он решил устроить сцену: — Какого дьявола ты тут командуешь, Арчер?! Что ты возомнил о себе? Ты никто, понимаешь! Никто! Безродный сирота. Готов поспорить, ты просто жалкий грязнокровный сыночек какой-нибудь маггловской потаскухи, которая сдала тебя в приют, как ненужный мусор! У тебя нет здесь права голоса! Ты такой же отброс, как и все поттеровские приятели.

— Я бы на твоём месте выбирал выражения, Малфой, — предостерегающе прошипел Гарри.

Том, тем не менее, был всё так же спокоен, только в черных глазах клубился могильный холод.

— Сыночек маггловской потаскухи, да? — медленно переспросил он, опасно сощурившись, Гарри почудились алые отблески в глубине его глаз и он вдруг по-настоящему испугался. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь пересмотреть свои слова, Драко?

Забини, не дыша, переводил напряженный взгляд с Тома на Малфоя и обратно, но влезать в этот разговор не решался. Он слишком явственно ощущал исходящую от Арчера опасность.

— С чего бы это? — высокомерно фыркнул светловолосый слизеринец. — Что ты можешь мне сделать, Арчер?

— Всё. Что. Угодно, — очень тихо процедил Том и неожиданно взмахнул рукой.

Следующие события произошли так быстро, что никто сначала даже не понял, что случилось. Огонь в камине ярко полыхнул и резко взметнулся вверх. Языки пламени, словно голодные змеи, извиваясь, скользнули по каменному полу, Драко не успел среагировать и они вцепились в его мантию, объяв мальчика огненным кольцом. Он закричал от страха и боли и, выронив волшебную палочку, упал на пол, пытаясь руками сбить свирепое пламя, но от этого огонь лишь разгорелся сильнее и перекинулся на рукава, быстро подбираясь к груди и лицу мальчика. Все слизеринцы, включая Гарри, повскакивали со своих мест, кто-то кинулся на помощь сокурснику, кто-то просто вытягивал шеи, стараясь получше рассмотреть происходящее, кто-то торопливо покинул гостиную. Блэйз стоял ближе всех к Драко и после секундного ступора попытался применить Агуаменти, залив огонь водой, однако вопреки всем известным законам, вместо того чтобы погаснуть, пламя только ярче вспыхнуло. От крика Малфоя закладывало уши. Поттер обернулся к Тому, собираясь остановить всё это и замер, увидев, что тот, не отрываясь, смотрит на мучения сокурсника с мстительной, хладнокровной усмешкой. В его глазах не было ни жалости, ни сострадания. Гарри вдруг испугался, что Арчер просто убьет Драко, и он совершенно не представлял, что нужно сделать, чтобы остановить его.

— Том... — осторожно позвал он, в ту же секунду лучший друг моргнул, теряя концентрацию, и огонь, полыхнув в последний раз, мгновенно погас. Малфой ещё пару секунд кричал, катаясь по полу, пока не осознал, что жар исчез. Он перекатился на спину и замер, содрогаясь от пережитого шока и безмолвных рыданий. По бледным щекам медленно катились слезы, а серые глаза с животным страхом смотрели на Арчера. Том с абсолютным равнодушием смотрел на сокурсника, словно у его ног лежало насекомое. Очень медленно он шагнул ближе, заставив того вздрогнуть от ужаса. По тонким губам скользнула жестокая ухмылка, когда он наклонился над поверженным слизеринцем:

— Я очень настоятельно рекомендую тебе впредь следить за своим языком, Драко, — очень тихо сказал он. — В следующий раз огонь будет гореть до тех пор, пока ты не свихнёшься от боли, тебе понятно?

Малфой кивнул, не отрывая от Арчера затравленного, переполненного болью взгляда.

— Вот и молодец.

Том холодно улыбнулся и отступил назад, бросив последний взгляд на результат своих деяний. Судя по выражению лица, он был очень доволен собой. Развернувшись на каблуках, Арчер, ни на кого больше не глядя, вышел из гостиной. Никто не посмел помешать ему или высказать хоть слово протеста.

Для слизеринцев дурно отозваться о ком-то из членов семьи или усомниться в чистоте крови считалось страшнейшим оскорблением и сейчас многим из них наказание Малфоя казалось вполне заслуженным. Каждый из них понимал, что Драко переступил ту негласную черту, которую переступать не следовало, и Арчер наглядно показал, что ждёт любого, кто посмеет говорить с ним подобным образом. Ко всему прочему, многих куда больше впечатлила магия, которую продемонстрировал Том, нежели сам факт "показательной порки". Мало кто в таком возрасте способен был так легко управлять огнём без помощи волшебной палочки, это действительно поражало. Пережив первые секунды шока, потихонечку вернулись к своим делам, потеряв интерес к отпрыску Малфоев. Рядом с дрожащим блондином остались только Гарри, Блэйз и несколько других третьекурсников, которые таращились на Драко и испугано перешептывались, не решаясь приблизиться к нему, словно это могло как-то навлечь на них гнев Арчера. Гарри со вздохом присел на корточки рядом с Малфоем и достал волшебную палочку. Блондин нервно дернулся, его серые глаза впились в палочку Поттера с таким страхом, словно это Гарри только что превратил его в живой факел. Тот только закатил глаза:

— Расслабься, Драко, добивать тебя сейчас было бы не слишком гуманно, — он хмыкнул, — а ожоги стоило бы вылечить.

Малфой недоверчиво сощурился, но ничего не сказал. Прошептав исцеляющие и восстанавливающие заклинания, Гарри принялся водить над сокурсником волшебной палочкой, постепенно излечивая все раны, оставленные огнём. К счастью, Драко не успел сильно обгореть, иначе здесь бы потребовалась помощь колдомедика, а так Поттер и сам прекрасно справился со всеми ожогами. Даже умудрился слегка подлатать испорченную мантию, пока не осознал, что проще будет купить новую, чем восстанавливать эту.

Когда с лечением было покончено, Гарри протянул Малфою руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться:

— Можешь встать?

Драко кивнул и ухватился за предложенную руку, поднимаясь на ноги.

— С-спасибо, — хрипло пробормотал он, глядя в пол, его всё еще била сильная дрожь, да и на ногах он держался с трудом, поэтому, подумав, Поттер усадил блондина на диван и искоса глянул на Забини.

— Ему бы успокоительного, — заметил подросток, — у меня, вроде есть пара пузырьков, но... может быть Снейпа позвать?

Блэйз смотрел на него со смесью изумления и признательности.

— Ты святой, что ли? — с нервным смешком поинтересовался он.

— Прости?

— Драко, конечно, мой друг и всё такое, — он запустил пальцы в волосы и виновато глянул на Малфоя, словно его слова могли задеть того, — но он оскорбил тебя, оскорбил твоего лучшего друга, пытался настроить против тебя весь факультет, и ты сейчас... хм... помогаешь ему?

Поттер пожал плечами:

— По-моему, он уже пожалел о содеянном.

— Но ты не обязан ему помогать...

— Я знаю, — Гарри улыбнулся, — спасибо.

— Ты что, идиот, Забини?! — вдруг взвизгнула Пэнси Паркинсон, которая до этого усиленно пыталась выжать из себя слезу сострадания к Драко. — Это его вина! — она ткнула пальцем в Гарри. — Он во всем виноват! Если бы не он, Драко не пострадал бы!

— О, да заткнись ты, Пэнси, — закатил глаза Нотт, — все прекрасно слышали, что случилось, Малфой сам виноват.

— Он думал о благе факультета!

— Он думал о своём благе, дура! — огрызнулся Нотт. — Конфликт Поттера и отца Драко порочит имя Малфоев, особенно когда в этом конфликте косвенно виноват сам Драко. Естественно он взбесился.

— Поттер, тебе следовало бы извиниться! — понимая, что Теодора ей не переспорить, Паркинсон переключилась на молчаливого Гарри, тот флегматично покосился на неё:

— Перед кем?

— Перед Драко, придурок!

— О, Пэнси, ради Мерлина, не визжи ты так, — подала голос Дафна Гринграсс, сидящая чуть поодаль над учебником чар, — у меня голова от вас всех разболелась, — она откинула за спину чуть вьющуюся прядь медово-золотистых волос и с легким пренебрежением взглянула на свою подругу: — Иди поскандаль в коридоре.

К удивлению присутствующих, Паркинсон только высокомерно хмыкнула и гордо удалилась в спальню девочек.

— Круто, — прокомментировал Забини, с уважением глянув на Дафну, в то время как её большие глаза необычного фиалкового оттенка остановились на Гарри, и их выражение чуть смягчилось. — Без обид, Поттер, Пэнси просто становится немного несносной, когда дело касается Драко.

— Я заметил, — хмыкнул Гарри, Гринграсс ему улыбнулась, мальчик почему-то покраснел и торопливо отвернулся от сокурсницы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он у Драко, тот открыл рот, но что бы он ни собирался сказать, ему этого сделать не дали, так как в это же время проход в гостиную Слизерина открылся, и в общежитие шагнул мрачный Снейп.

Все разговоры тут же стихли. Слизеринцы, как по команде повернули головы к своему декану, ожидая от него первой реплики, а Снейп в это время очень внимательно разглядывал изрядно подкопчённого младшего Малфоя и возвышающегося над ним Поттера, который в хмурой задумчивости разглядывал своего белобрысого сокурсника.

— Что. Здесь. Произошло? — в звенящей тишине процедил декан Слизерина.

Все присутствующие посмотрела на Гарри, тот поморщился, сообразив, что его почему-то сделали ответственным парламентёром, со вздохом почесал затылок и поднял на своего профессора задумчивый зеленый взгляд:

— Малфой упал в камин... сэр.

Зельевар молчал несколько секунд, переводя совершенно нечитаемый взгляд с Драко на Гарри и обратно, потом все же заговорил:

— Это так, мистер Малфой?

Драко и Гарри обменялись взглядами, Поттер выразительно изогнул брови, призывая сокурсника к ответу и тот покорно вздохнул, покосившись на своего декана:

— Да, сэр.

— Я даже не хочу знать, как это произошло, — после ещё одной недолгой паузы прокомментировал Снейп, смерив блондина колючим взглядом. Тот поёжился: — Вы пострадали?

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр! — бодро расхохотался Забини. — По большей части пострадали только мантия и гордость Драко! — Северус обратил преисполненный желчного недовольства взгляд на Блэйза и тот, поперхнувшись собственным смехом, мгновенно смолк. — Простите, профессор.

— Сходите в лазарет, мистер Малфой, — коротко велел зельевар, мельком глянув на Драко, тот кивнул и торопливо поднялся на ноги, собираясь тотчас выполнить указания своего угрюмого декана.

Снейп ещё раз обвел всех студентов многозначительным взглядом, который словно предупреждал их, что каждый идиот, которому взбредет в голову снова выкинуть подобный фокус, будет в то же мгновение пущен на ингредиенты для зелий. Решив, что инцидент исчерпан, он круто развернулся на каблуках, эффектно взмахнув полами своей неизменно черной мантии, и покинул гостиную. Притихшие слизеринцы осторожно переглядывались друг с другом, переваривая последние события, после чего все-таки вернулись к своим делам, надеясь, что лимит неожиданностей на этот вечер исчерпан.

Гарри вздохнул и с беспокойством покосился на Малфоя, тот закатил глаза.

— Да в порядке я, — ворчливо пробормотал он и, помедлив, все же не сдержался: — Этот твой Арчер — псих!

— Ну, ты сам виноват, — резонно заметил Гарри, — не стоило его злить.

— Я... — Драко быстро поискал в уме подходящий аргумент, — ты меня спровоцировал! — наконец определился он.

— Я? — Поттер удивленно поднял брови. — Я вообще ничего не делал.

— Ты... ты... ты оскорбил моего отца!

— А... так вот где собака зарыта, — мальчик усмехнулся. — С этого нужно было начинать, Драко.

— Ну это же очевидно, Поттер, — к блондину постепенно возвращалась его надменность, — ты стоишь у него на пути и ради чего? Ради недалекого полукровки и его дурацкой птицы!

— Это гиппогриф...

— Без разницы!

Гарри задумчиво склонил голову к плечу:

— Но разве твой отец не добился своего? Хагрида отстранили, а Клювокрыла посадили в клетку, — слизеринец сочувственно вздохнул, — ни за что.

— Эта зверюга чуть тебя не убила, — напомнил Малфой, — а этот увалень стоял рядом и ничего не смог сделать, — он фыркнул, — по мне так вполне есть за что!

— А почему это так беспокоит твоего отца, Драко? — уточнил Гарри. — Прости, конечно, но мне мало верится, что он так сильно обеспокоен моей судьбой.

— Он думает обо всех учениках! — чванливо пояснил Драко. — Если такое случилось однажды, случится и снова.

— О, да брось! — отмахнулся Гарри. — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что если бы кто-то не устроил глупую сцену перед гиппогрифом, то всё было бы в порядке.

— То есть, это я виноват?

— Как один из вариантов, — кивнул мальчик. — Я, между прочим, тебя спас. А ты с тех пор меня во всем попрекаешь, потому что я, видите ли, не хочу, чтобы из-за твоей глупости, Драко, пострадал невинный человек!— Он внимательно смотрел в глаза сокурсника. — Даже у тебя должно было закрасться подозрение, что в твоей картине мира что-то ужасно не так.

Драко открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл, в его серых глазах в это мгновение метались самые разнообразные эмоции: от неприятия до вины. Наконец, он отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

— В мире не всегда все происходит по справедливости, Поттер, — тихо сказал он. — Пора бы тебе это понять.

— Ты прав, — не стал спорить Гарри, — но если у меня есть такая возможность, я буду до конца сражаться за правду.

— Однажды это погубит тебя, — с ноткой сожаления заметил Малфой и отвернулся.

Решив, что этот разговор окончен, Гарри оставил крайне задумчивого сокурсника на попечение Блэйза и отправился искать лучшего друга, который, как и предполагал Поттер, ушел в Выручай-комнату. Переступив порог и закрыв за собой дверь, слизеринец поискал взглядом друга и быстро заметил его, с комфортом расположившегося на широком подоконнике в компании какой-то книги.

— А я тебя искал, — зачем-то сообщил он и заинтересованно огляделся.

На этот раз комната выглядела как большой зал для тренировок. Гарри уже видел его раньше. Они с Томом придумали его, чтобы практиковаться в дуэльных заклинаниях, только, как правило, в комнате стояло несколько кресел и маленький столик, за которым мальчики иногда обсуждали новые заклинания и боевые приемы. Сейчас же никаких предметов комфорта в зале не было, да и выглядел он не так уютно, как обычно. Вдоль голых стен тянулись стеллажи с книгами по защите и теория дуэльных искусств, а в центре располагалось несколько тренировочных манекенов для отработки заклинаний. Точнее, сейчас от них остались только искорёженные до неузнаваемости металлические каркасы, вокруг которых громоздились обломки самих манекенов. Гарри подошел ближе и потрогал останки манекена носком ботинка.

— Мерлин, ты что, шарахнул по нему взрывающим заклинанием?

— Если быть точным, комбинацией из пяти взрывных заклинаний, — отстраненно поправил его Арчер, закрывая книгу.

— Отчего-то я рад, что ты смог донести свою злость досюда, — признался Поттер, — я не хочу думать о том, как бы выглядел Драко после комбинации из пяти взрывных заклинаний.

Арчер фыркнул.

— Как там Малфой? — без особого интереса спросил он.

— Пересматривает жизненные приоритеты, — пожал плечами Гарри, продолжая ковырять ботинком в обломках, — по-моему, ты переборщил немного.

— Брось, Гарри, давно пора было показать самовлюбленному недоумку, где его место, — высокомерно отозвался лучший друг. — Он стал слишком много себе позволять.

— Ну, я согласен, он там знатно переборщил с высказываниями, я б и сам ему врезал с радостью, — покивал Гарри, — но, Том, — он посмотрел на друга, — давай больше не будем поджигать людей, а?

Арчер иронично глянул на Поттера.

— Ты что, подумал, что я его убить собирался? — Весело уточнил он.

Гарри неуверенно повел плечами.

— Ну, мне это пришло в голову на секунду или две.

— И как бы я потом объяснялся перед профессорами и аврорами, которых они бы вызвали, скажи на милость? — Том закатил глаза. — Я же не идиот. Кстати, — он заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, — что вы сказали Снейпу?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что приходил Снейп? — удивился Поттер.

— Я слышал, как кто-то из слизеринцев говорил о том, чтобы позвать декана, — отмахнулся Арчер, — ну так и?

— Да ничего мы ему не сказали, — пробормотал зеленоглазый слизеринец. — Он теперь думает, что Драко по собственной глупости упал в камин.

Том от души рассмеялся.

— Спорим, он ни на секунду не поверил в это?

— Ну, он ничего не сказал, — безразлично бросил Гарри, — а Малфой сейчас в таком ужасе, что вряд ли расскажет кому-то правду. Насчет остальных я не уверен, — он почесал затылок и нахмурился, думая о том, что стоило как-то прояснить ситуацию с другими слизеринцами.

— Не бери в голову, — спокойно посоветовал Том, — они ничего не расскажут.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — скептически уточнил Поттер.

— Последователи Салазара любят из всего делать секреты, — иронично заметил Том, — они никогда не выбалтывают попусту интересные сведения. Только если хотят получить какую-нибудь выгоду из этого. И то, в девяти случаях из десяти они скорее наврут с три короба и оставят при себе всё самое нужное. К тому же Малфой нанёс мне серьезное оскорбление, — напомнил Том, — по мнению большинства, он всё это заслужил.

— Как скажешь, — Гарри оставил в покое изуродованные манекены и с восторгом глянул на друга: — К слову, ты шикарно выполнил этот трюк с камином! — признался он. — На свечках это не так здорово смотрелось. Только я не понял, как тебе удалось поддерживать огонь, когда Блэйз облил Драко водой.

— Сконцентрировался и не дал огню погаснуть, — Том сделал вид, будто ничего особенного в этом нет, хотя про себя, конечно, страшно гордился такой похвалой, — это было несложно.

— Круто, — искренне признал Гарри, его друг всё же раздулся от гордости, а по его губам расползлась зловещая усмешка:

— Теперь они трижды подумают, прежде чем открывать рот.

— О, да.

Гарри сосредоточился, глядя в пол, и через минуту испорченные манекены по желанию мальчика были полностью восстановлены магией комнаты. Том наблюдал, как лучший друг вытаскивает волшебную палочку, чтобы попрактиковаться, и чуть помрачнев, отвернулся к окну. Несмотря на внутреннее удовлетворение от того, что он сегодня преподал Малфою блестящий урок, он понимал, что это нисколько не решает изначальной проблемы — конфликта между Люциусом и Гарри. Драко сам по себе ничего особенного не представлял, но у него была достаточно громкая фамилия, и очень часто она говорила за него, какую бы чушь ни нёс сам наследник древнего магического рода. Даже если сейчас Том несколько переключил всеобщее внимание с лучшего друга на себя, это не значило, что завтра ситуация не изменится. В одном Драко был прав — Гарри испытывает терпение своих сокурсников и рано или поздно оно иссякнет. Арчер прекрасно осознавал, что это может означать, учитывая, что половина слизеринцев — дети Пожирателей Смерти. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы кому-то из них всерьёз пришло в голову навредить Поттеру. Сейчас они воспринимали его скорее как некую экзотическую зверушку, и, упаси Мерлин, они решат, что Гарри представляет угрозу.

Вся эта история со старшим Малфоем была только началом, и необходимо было срочно положить ей конец. Нравится это Гарри или нет, но с ним враждовать нельзя. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Но как донести это до упрямого Поттера? Том знал, что Грейнджер всем силами пытается помочь Хагриду в деле с чёртовым гиппогрифом, и он подозревал, что рано или поздно эта глупая заноза втянет в свои дела Гарри, и если он открыто выступит против Люциуса, это будет конец. Дьявол! Арчер был готов сам прикончить идиотскую зверюгу, если бы это могло как-то решить проблему.

Том вздохнул.

Всё это было так... хлопотно.

  


* * *

Гермиона пораженно уставилась на Арчера:

— Ты поджег Малфоя?! — в полном шоке переспросил она.

Гарри, сидящий напротив неё, весело подмигнул:

— Ты бы его видела! Весь Слизерин окосел, — похвастался он. Грейнджер качала головой, продолжая рассматривать Тома со смесью неверия и ещё какой-то эмоции, определения которой слизеринец найти не смог.

— Это... это просто... — она шумно выдохнула.

Арчер закатил глаза:

— О, Мерлина ради, избавь меня от нотаций, Грейнджер, — скучающе протянул он, предупреждая дальнейшие обвинительные реплики от гриффиндорки.

— Нотации? — девочка на мгновение опешила, а потом вдруг расплылась в веселой улыбке: — Да ты что? Я не собиралась тебя отчитывать!

— Правда? — в унисон удивились оба слизеринца.

— Конечно! — беззаботно кивнула Грейнджер. — Я хотела сказать, что впечатлена. Я бы сама подожгла этого самодовольного недоумка, если бы у меня была такая возможность.

— Хах? — Поттер вытаращился на неё.

Гермиона чуть смутилась:

— Конечно, это было довольно опасно, но оно того стоило! — она с невольным восхищением взглянула на Тома. — Малфоя давно пора было поставить на место.

— Гермиона? — Гарри не верил своим ушам. — Ты ли это?

— Мне думается, мы на неё плохо влияем, — шепнул ему на ухо Арчер, не особенно впрочем заботясь о том, чтобы она его не услышала, гриффиндорка возвела очи горе.

— О, да прекратите вы паясничать! Малфой не давал мне прохода с первого курса, особенно после того, как я начала общаться с тобой, Гарри, — она поморщилась. — Он всё твердил, что таким, как я, не место в этой школе и... прочие гадости... — она покачала головой и с признательностью посмотрела на Тома. — Сама мысль о том, что кто-то смог до чертиков напугать белобрысого болвана, приводит меня в восторг.

— Я это не ради тебя сделал, ты в курсе? — сухо напомнил Том.

— А мне все равно, чем ты руководствовался, — пожала плечами гриффиндорка, — важен результат.

Арчер хмыкнул и скосил глаза на лучшего друга:

— Мы определенно плохо на неё влияем, — повторил он, Гарри задумчиво покивал.

— Гермиона становится такой же кровожадной, как и ты, Том, — прокомментировал он.

— Я не кровожадная! — защищаясь, воскликнула девочка, и, опомнившись, понизила голос, быстро глянув в сторону мадам Пинс, но та вроде бы не обратила на неё внимания. — Я бы никогда не смогла причинить вред человеку, но я и не святая...

— Это уж точно, — насмешливо вставил Том, Грейнджер опалила его рассерженным взглядом.

Между ней и Арчером вспыхнула очередная несерьезная перебранка, а Гарри оказался предоставлен самому себе и принялся без особого интереса листать лежащую перед ним книгу. Они провели в библиотеке почти час, в течение которого больше болтали, чем действительно занимались поисками нужного материала. И весь этот час Гарри придумывал новые и новые темы для разговора, чтобы отвлечь друзей. Удивительно, но ему это удалось, и теперь Том с Гермионой увлеченно спорили на тему своего проекта по рунам, который, как оказалось, у них был почти одинаковый. Они уже дошли до того, что вот уже месяц не могли поделить между собой одну и ту же библиотечную книжку, которую каждый раз мстительно таскали друг у друга из под носа. Гарри искренне ждал того мгновения, когда они, наконец, сообразят, что вместо того, чтобы тянуть одеяло на себя, проще объединиться и совместить их темы в одну, тем самым расширив границы исследования. Только вот Арчер на это никогда в жизни не согласится.

Третьим уроком у слизеринцев было окно, и это время мальчики обычно тратили на написание своих эссе в библиотеке и просмотр книг по целительству. Вскоре к ним стала присоединяться Гермиона. Гарри ничего против не имел, но однажды сообразил, что согласно её расписанию в это время у гриффиндорки должно быть Прорицания, которые, к огромному удивлению Поттера, она прогуливала, объясняя это тем, что профессор Трелони — пустоголовая шарлатанка и терять на неё время — почти преступление. Арчер же, узнав о прогулах самой примерной ученицы, злорадствовал ещё две недели. Это, впрочем, ему быстро надоело, хотя он и не мог отказать себе в удовольствии с присущей ему издёвкой изредка сетовать на то, что он теперь никогда не сможет узнать своего будущего, так как Грейнджер оказалась недостаточно талантлива, чтобы освоить Прорицание. Гермиона его комментарии стойко игнорировала, хотя порой Гарри замечал тень улыбки на её губах, словно ехидные замечания Арчера её скорее смешили, а не обижали.

Поттер глянул на часы. Время их перерыва подходило к концу, следующим уроком у него должно было быть Целительство, а у Тома и Гермионы — Нумерология, от которой Гарри все-таки отказался в конце прошлого года, сообразив, что просто не осилит столько предметов сразу. Мальчик как раз думал о том, что неплохо бы после уроков попрактиковаться в дуэлях с Томом, когда прозвучал звонок, и все трое, продолжая непринужденно переговариваться между собой, принялись собираться на следующий урок. Выйдя в коридор, Гарри напоследок обменялся с Томом парой фраз, договорившись встретиться с ним в Выручай-комнате, и поспешил в противоположную сторону от друзей к аудитории Целительства. Оставшись наедине, Том и Гермиона обменялись неуютными взглядами, но за неимением альтернативы, отправились на урок вместе, стараясь идти как можно дальше друг от друга.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что Гарри нас избегает, — после недолгой прогулки по коридорам в полной тишине заметила Грейнджер.

— Тебе не кажется, — неторопливо протянул Арчер, не глядя на неё, — он что-то замышляет.

— Возможно, он просто от нас устал? — веско заметила гриффиндорка, вспомнив побег Поттера в Хогсмиде.

— Нет. Дело в нашем исследовании, — Том неторопливо шел вперед, заложив руки за спину, и говорил так тихо, словно вел беседу с самим собой, Гермионе пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы разобрать хоть слово. — Гарри что-то узнал. Что-то новое. И это не дает ему покоя. Он больше не участвует в поисках лекарства, словно потерял к этому интерес. Не пойму только, почему он ничего мне не рассказал...

— Может быть, это что-то опасное или непроверенное? Какая-нибудь теория? — предположила Гермиона. — И он просто не хочет её рассказывать, потому что сам не уверен в правдивости информации.

Том поднял голову и посмотрел на свою собеседницу так, словно только что вспомнил о её присутствии.

— Опасное, — повторил он и помрачнел, — спорю на свою волшебную палочку, что он нашел какое-то безумное решение своей проблемы, и теперь пытается сообразить, как бы всё провернуть так, чтобы никто ни о чем не узнал, — Арчер раздраженно цокнул языком: — Идиот.

Гермиона согласно промолчала.

  


* * *

На парту возле Поттера с грохотом упала чья-то сумка, слизеринец вздрогнул и обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Мелиссой Хант. Девочка разглядывала его со смесью раздражения и скуки.

— Передай своему приятелю, что я ему не почтовая сова, — без вступлений заявила она.

— А? — мальчик в недоумении моргнул. — Ты о чем?

— Этот твой дружок, — фыркнула она, скрестив руки на груди, — который везде за тобой таскается. Скажи ему, что я не собираюсь в следующий раз ничего тебе передавать!

— Том просил тебя что-то мне передать? — не поверил Поттер, Мелисса закатила глаза.

— Я об этом и говорю!

Слизеринец медленно выдохнул, призывая себя не вступать в бессмысленный спор с рейвенкловкой. Для этого пришлось бы поглупеть до её уровня, а он не был уверен, что способен на такие подвиги.

— И что же Том хотел мне передать? — вместо пререканий спросил он, думая о том, что вообще-то это не очень похоже на лучшего друга — передавать с чужаками какую бы то ни было информацию.

Хант молчала почти минуту, явно вспоминая, и, наконец, смогла воспроизвести нужное сообщение:

— Он сказал, что будет ждать тебя после Целительства у Запретного Леса, там, где маленькое озеро.

Гарри удивленно моргнул. Они с Томом собирались потренироваться в Выручай-комнате, зачем ему понадобилось звать Поттера к Запретному Лесу? Это было странно. Гарри забеспокоился, что могло случиться что-то непредвиденное. Он нетерпеливо заёрзал на стуле, понимая, что сейчас срываться с места и уходить с урока совершенно бессмысленно, но досидеть до конца и не взорваться от любопытства тоже было нелегко.

— Ты ничего не забыл? — Мелисса села рядом с ним и принялась доставать из сумки книги, слизеринец отвлеченно глянул на неё.

— Эм... нет?

— Ты должен меня поблагодарить! — Визгливо заявила она. — Я могла бы вообще ничего тебе не говорить!

— О... спасибо... — Гарри искоса глянул на Блэйза, наблюдающего всю эту картину со своего места.

Встретившись взглядом с сокурсником, Забини сделал страшные глаза и провел указательным пальцем по горлу, высунув язык изо рта. Поттер был с ним солидарен. Порой от Мелиссы Хант ему хотелось удавиться. Мальчик до сих пор не мог понять, каким образом это нелепое создание очутилось на Рейвенкло, учитывая, что размерами её мозг значительно уступал грецкому ореху. Хотя училась она неплохо, что было довольно странно.

Целительство проходило очень медленно. Гарри прикладывал все усилия к тому, чтобы сосредоточиться на лекции и не думать о лучшем друге. Зачем Том позвал его к Запретному Лесу? Что же произошло за те десять минут, пока они не виделись? Любопытство не давало мальчику покоя, и как только прозвучал сигнал окончания урока, слизеринец торопливо схватил свою сумку и в числе первых покинул аудиторию. Заходить в гостиную за зимней мантией не было времени, и он решил, что доберется до леса и так. Вряд ли Том планирует провести на улице весь вечер, да и скоро должен был начаться ужин, поэтому Гарри решил, что не успеет замерзнуть.

Выскочив во двор, мальчик тут же поежился от ледяного ветра, бросившего ему в лицо ворох мелких, колючих снежинок, и мгновенно пожалел о своём скоропалительном решении. Декабрь всегда был самым холодным месяцем, а сочетании с ветром и снегопадом, находиться на улице было совершенно невыносимо. И что Арчер забыл в Запретном Лесу? Мальчик, с трудом перебирая ногами, шагал по тропинке к озеру, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам. Кроме него вокруг не было ни души. Пелена снега застилала глаза, и разглядеть что-либо в белом мареве было почти невозможно, Поттер даже засомневался, что сможет найти в этой пурге лучшего друга, даже если будет стоять в нескольких шагах от него. Впереди показалась заледеневшая гладь озера, и слизеринец свернул с тропинки к Запретному Лесу, пытаясь разглядеть среди тёмных стволов деревьев знакомый силуэт Арчера. На секунду ему почудилось какое-то движение, и Гарри ускорил шаг, на пробу позвав Тома. Ответа не последовало, но теперь мальчик отчетливо видел, что между деревьями кто-то есть. Это заставило его идти быстрее, но смутно различимая за снежным пологом фигура, казалось, отступала всё дальше под сень деревьев. Холод всё сильнее сковывал тело, и каждое движение давалось с трудом, над головой сомкнулась арка безмолвного леса и в душу мальчика начали закрадываться опасения, что здесь что-то не так. Он замер, озираясь по сторонам, и снова позвал Тома. Мир ответил ему лишь скрипом деревьев и свистом ветра. Отчего-то Гарри стало трудно дышать, внезапно он остро ощутил приближающуюся опасность, а вместе с ней колючий, ядовитый страх и отчаяние, разъедающие сознание, не позволяющие ясно мыслить. Где-то вдалеке послышался знакомый крик, наполненный ужасом и мольбой. Снег в бешеном вихре кружил вокруг подростка, отрезая его от остального мира, словно кокон, погружая всё в пепельно-белую мглу, из которой навстречу мальчику медленно выступили четыре высокие фигуры в чёрных балахонах. Их свистящее, сиплое дыхание заглушало вой ветра, а холод, исходящий от них, был сильнее декабрьского мороза. Все мышцы свело знакомой болью, разум затопило чувством абсолютной безнадежности и горя. Зеленые глаза мальчика распахнулись от ужаса, когда он, переводя взгляд с одного дементора на другого, понял, что он окружён. Понял, что это была ловушка...

  


* * *

Том раздраженно вздохнул и нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы. Гарри должен был прийти ещё двадцать минут назад, и Арчеру было очень интересно, где черти носят его легкомысленного приятеля. Эти дурацкие попытки Поттера избежать разговоров о его лечении уже начинали надоедать Арчеру. Поняв, что Гарри вряд ли объявится, Том спрыгнул с подоконника и, подхватив с пола свою сумку, закинул её на плечо, направившись к выходу из Выручай-комнаты. Оказавшись в коридоре, мальчик мгновение размышлял, где ему лучше искать это человеческое недоразумение, после чего со вздохом отправился в гостиную Слизерина. Если Поттера там не окажется, Том просто заберет из спальни для мальчиков Карту Мародеров и проследит за другом. Он был уверен, что тот прячется где-то в Хогвартсе — на улице была жуткая метель, и Арчер сильно сомневался, что даже Гарри, с его любовью к острым ощущениям, сейчас придет в голову отправиться на прогулку.

В гостиной в это время было довольно многолюдно. Том окинул глазами сокурсников, но Поттера среди них не было. Зато за одним из столов (на безопасном расстоянии от камина) обнаружились Забини и Малфой. Последний, увидев своего мрачного сокурсника, заметно напрягся и спрятался за учебником по зельям, стараясь прикинуться предметом обстановки, хотя сам Арчер не обратил на него никакого внимания. Блэйз, напротив, просиял улыбкой.

— А, Том! Как прогулочка? — весело поинтересовался он. — Немного ветрено, да? А где ты Поттера потерял? Он отстал и заблудился в метели?

Арчер смерил его долгим взглядом:

— Что?

— Ну, как же? — Блэйз, казалось, говорил искренне. — Ты что, его не видел? Поттер на всех парах побежал с тобой встречаться.

— Куда побежал? — Том понимал, что задает идиотские вопросы, но он никак не мог понять, о чем вообще толкует этот клоун.

— К Запретному Лесу, — теперь Забини выглядел обеспокоенным, — ты же сам ему передал, что будешь ждать его там.

— Что за чушь? — Том говорил тихо и медленно, пока его мозг пытался обработать эту информацию.

— Разве ты не звал его к Запретному Лесу?

— Я пока не жалуюсь на провалы в памяти, Блэйз, — огрызнулся Арчер, Малфой за своим учебником тихонько напрягся. — На кой дьявол мне тащиться в такую погоду на улицу и ждать там Гарри? Ты в окно смотрел?

— У нас здесь нет окон, — шутливо напомнил Забини, за что удостоился от сокурсника злобного взгляда и быстро вернулся в нужное русло разговора: — Хант сказала ему, что ты просил её передать сообщение...

— Кто, к чёрту, такая Хант? — теряя терпение, зашипел Том. Что-то было не так. Что-то тут было ужасно не так...

— Мелисса Хант, — Драко решился выглянуть из-за своего учебника, — она учится на третьем курсе на Рейвенкло...

— Рейвенкло... — медленно повторил Том, внезапно вся эта картина обрела поразительную целостность. — Ах, дьявол!

Арчер подскочил к Забини и, схватив его за грудки, встряхнул, как тряпичную куклу:

— Куда он пошел?!

— К Запретному Лесу, я же сказал! — испугано затараторил слизеринец. — Арчер, не убивай меня, пожалуйста...

— Конкретнее!! Куда?!

— Где-то у озера...

— У озера? Но там же сейчас... о, нет! — Том выпустил воротник побелевшего Забини и прижал руку ко лбу, словно это хоть как-то могло утихомирить безумный гул его мыслей.

— Что? — заволновался Малфой. — Что такое?

— У озера начинается граница, вдоль которой ходят дементоры, — выдохнул Арчер. — Гарри отправился прямиком к ним в лапы, — когда последние слова, наконец, дошли до его оглушенного сознания, Том вздрогнул и бросился к выходу из гостиной: — Скажите Снейпу!

— Ты куда?! — Малфой вскочил на ноги.

— За Гарри, — успел ответить Том, прежде чем проход за ним закрылся, оставляя двух его сокурсников в молчаливом ступоре. Малфой и Блэйз обеспокоенно переглянулись и, опомнившись, поспешили к своему декану.

  


* * *

Поскальзываясь и чуть не падая, Том мчался к лесу, надеясь, что Гарри там не окажется, что у него хватит мозгов сообразить что к чему и не ходить туда. Что он цел и невредим. Но одновременно с этим он понимал, что пытается убедить себя в невозможном. Мало кто знал о том, что дементоры собираются в той стороне у самой кромки Запретного Леса, Том и сам услышал об этом случайно, так что нельзя было ожидать от Гарри, что он будет знать об этом. Том скрипнул зубами. Вообще-то, он мог хотя бы интереса ради задуматься, на кой чёрт Арчеру понадобилось звать его в такую погоду на улицу! От всех этих мыслей у Тома заболела голова, и он заставил себя сосредоточиться только на том, чтобы вытащить Гарри из этой передряги. Наорать на него он сможет и потом.

До озера оставалось совсем немного, когда навстречу Арчеру из снежного занавеса, покачиваясь, выступил человек. Слизеринец резко остановился. Снег застилал ему глаза и мешал разглядеть движущуюся к нему фигуру. Неуверенно мальчик потянулся за волшебной палочкой, но замер, узнав, наконец, лучшего друга. Спотыкаясь и по колено увязая в глубоком снегу, Гарри шел вперед, еле переставляя ноги и совершенно не разбирая дороги. Его голова была низко опущена, словно он двигался наугад. Когда их разделяло не больше десяти шагов, Том, помедлив, шагнул навстречу другу и позвал его, молясь всем богам, чтобы Гарри его услышал. Поттер резко вскинул голову и обратил на Тома совершенно безжизненный, потухший взгляд. Том достаточно хорошо знал, что такое поцелуй дементора, чтобы предположить самое ужасное. Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений Арчер думал, что он опоздал. Что эти твари добрались до Гарри. Что на него пугающе мёртвым взглядом смотрит пустая оболочка без души — всё, что осталось от его лучшего друга. Но тут побелевшие губы Поттера шевельнулись, и он еле слышно прошептал имя Арчера.

— Гарри! — он кинулся навстречу другу, успев в последний момент подхватить Гарри под руки, когда тот начал медленно оседать на землю. Под тяжестью слабеющего тела Том не смог устоять на ногах, и оба мальчика рухнули в снег на колени. — Гарри! — снова позвал Том, нервно встряхнув лучшего друга.

Их взгляды встретились, из глубины зеленых глаз на мальчика взирала застывшая бездна.

— Это была ловушка, Том, — шептал Поттер, — это была ловушка...

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Арчер, встревоженно вглядываясь в белое лицо друга, — я знаю, Гарри.

К ним кто-то бежал со стороны школы, но подросток даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был. Всё, что сейчас волновало слизеринца, это его лучший друг, шатко балансирующий на грани беспамятства.

— Ты сможешь встать? — осторожно спросил он, заглядывая в глаза Поттера, выискивая в них хоть какие-то признаки жизни.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Стихийный выброс... сильный... — эти слова он прошептал так тихо, что Том смог только догадаться, о чём он говорил, прежде чем последние крупицы сознания покинули Гарри, и он лишился чувств, безвольно опустив голову на плечо друга.

Арчер замер, растерянно глядя в никуда, и продолжая крепко держать потерявшего сознание Гарри в своих руках, словно это хоть как-то могло ему помочь. Вокруг двух мальчиков кружил слепой, безразличный снег, укрывая их тяжелым пологом декабрьской метели. Том безрадостно смотрел на снежинки, плавно опускающиеся на мантию Гарри.

Как же он ненавидел снегопады...

  


* * *

Снейп мерил шагами маленькую палату в лазарете, метая во все стороны злобные взгляды и не зная на ком бы выместить скопившееся в душе негодование. Мадам Помфри закончила осмотр Поттера, подтвердив, что на мальчика напали дементоры, и удалилась в свой кабинет, чтобы переговорить... а точнее провопить директору, чтобы он, Мордред бы его побрал, сделал что-нибудь с проклятыми тварями, пока они не переубивали всех студентов. Сам Гарри уже пришел в себя к тому моменту, как его доставили в лазарет. Он всё ещё был очень слаб и бледен, но, похоже, быстро восстанавливал силы. После того, как Поппи влила в него почти все свои запасы восстанавливающих и успокоительных зелий, залив всё это перцовой настойкой, чтобы согреть продрогшего до костей мальчика, тот стал выглядеть чуть живее и теперь сидел, скрестив ноги, на кровати, одетый в свою наскоро высушенную мантию, и плитками поедал шоколад. Обеспокоенный Люпин пристроился возле него на стуле с целой упаковкой шоколадок в руках и передавал ему новые порции, пока тот вяло хвастался, как сумел разогнать дементоров с помощью заклинания Патронуса и "спасибо вам, профессор Люпин, я бы не справился без вашей помощи". Снейп раздраженно оскалился на мальчишку. Ну почему бы нормально не объяснить, что случилось?! Так нет же! Он будет тратить свои силы и время окружающих на пустую болтовню! Невыносимый ребенок!

— Что вы вообще делали в лесу, Поттер? — наконец, не выдержав, рыкнул он.

— Я думал, что там меня должен ждать Том, — пояснил мальчика, запихивая в рот очередную шоколадку.

Зельевар обратил преисполненный гнева взгляд на Арчера, восседающего на соседней кровати в траурном молчании.

— Вы выжили из ума? — процедил он.

— Я его туда не звал, — нахмурился подросток.

— Меня специально туда заманили, — как бы между делом пояснил Поттер, не проявляя должного интереса к происходящему.

— Кто? — потребовал ответа Слизеринский декан.

— Не знаю, — паршивец флегматично пожал плечами, — сообщение мне передала Мелисса Хант.

— Вы хотите сказать, что к этому как-то причастна мисс Хант? — опасно сощурился зельевар, пытаясь припомнить все возможные подробности об этой девчонке и попутно размышляя, как бы убедить Альбуса отчислить её сегодня же.

Последний, как обычно, оказался легок на помине и плавно вплыл в лазарет, как только Снейп о нём подумал.

— Боюсь, что мисс Хант обманули, так же как и Гарри, Северус, — Дамблдор вступил в разговор с такой непринужденностью, словно присутствовал здесь с самого начала. Послав вежливую улыбку разом всем присутствующим, директор обратил печальные голубые очи на пострадавшего: — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?

Мальчик мрачно посмотрел на старика:

— Как человек, на которого напали четыре дементора, — угрюмо известил его подросток, и, скосив глаза на своего декана, нехотя добавил, — сэр...

— Гарри сумел защититься от них заклинанием Патронуса, — с гордостью сказал Люпин, заслужив от своего любимого ученика смущенную улыбку.

Директор одобрительно кивнул.

— Поразительный успех, — признал он. — Не каждый ученик в твоём возрасте смог бы сделать нечто подобное в сложившейся ситуации. Это действительно впечатляет, Гарри.

— Спасибо, сэр... — особенно польщённым от похвалы Дамблдора Поттер не выглядел и перешел на более интересную тему разговора: — Вы сказали, что Мелиссу обманули?

— Боюсь, что так, мой мальчик, — ответил Дамблдор. — Она пребывает в полной уверенности, что с ней разговаривал мистер Арчер, — старик обратил на упомянутого слизеринца пронзительный взгляд.

Том встретил его с холодным равнодушием:

— Вы меня в чём-то обвиняете, сэр? — он вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Нет, конечно, нет, Томас, — при этом обращении мальчик поморщился, — я и сам несколько растерян, но я хотел бы быть абсолютно уверен, что ты не говорил с мисс Хант сегодня... может статься, она просто неправильно тебя поняла?

— Для начала, я даже не знаю, как она выглядит, — спокойно заметил Том.

— Это не ответ, Томас, — голос директора стал тверже. — Возможно, кто-то может подтвердить, что ты не говорил сегодня с мисс Хант?

Том открыл рот, явно собираясь сказать, что не будет ни перед кем оправдываться и плевать ему, что там себе думает старик, когда от входной двери послышался звенящий девичий голос:

— Я могу подтвердить, — объявила Гермиона Грейнджер.

Гарри, Арчер и присутствующие в палате профессора обратили к ней удивленные взгляды. Появления гриффиндорки в больничном крыле определенно никто не ожидал. Сама Гермиона с легкой нервозностью смотрела на Дамблдора, но тут её внимание привлек сердитый голос Снейпа:

— Что вы здесь делаете, мисс Грейнджер?

— Я услышала, что на Гарри напали, — она обвела присутствующих виноватым взглядом, пока снова не посмотрела на профессора зелий. — Простите, сэр, я не хотела мешать. Я просто беспокоилась.

Она быстро глянула на Гарри, и тот благодарно улыбнулся в ответ. Снейпу же только оставалось гадать, как, Мордред побери, в этой школе так быстро разносятся слухи. Дамблдор тем временем снова завладел вниманием гриффиндорской третьекурсницы и доброжелательно ей улыбнулся:

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, мисс Грейнджер, — попросил он. — Вы сказали, что можете подтвердить невиновность мистера Арчера.

Гарри мысленно скривился.

«Невиновность! — презрительно подумал слизеринец. — Можно подумать, Тома здесь кто-то обвиняет!»

Он посмотрел на Гермиону, когда она заговорила.

— Мы расстались с Гарри у библиотеки, — объяснила девочка, — и на Нумерологию шли вместе с Арчером. Я бы заметила, если бы он с кем-то разговаривал, сэр.

— Хм... — директор задумался, — как странно. Но кто же это мог быть?

Гарри, наконец, не выдержал.

— Сэр, вы что, вините Тома?! Хотите сказать, что он сначала отправил меня в лапы дементоров, а потом передумал и побежал за мной, попутно подняв на уши всю школу?

Дамблдор, не обратив внимания на враждебный тон подростка, задумчиво кивнул.

— Ты прав, Гарри, — произнёс он и посмотрел на Арчера, загадочно мерцая голубыми глазами: — Что ж, тогда, полагаю, выходит, что Томас сегодня поступил очень смело, — признал директор, Том переборол в себе желание брезгливо скривиться на это заявление. — Этот поступок достоин похвалы, — продолжил мысль директор, — и... тридцати баллов факультету Слизерин за своевременную помощь однокурснику.

«А как насчет отчаянного, почти сводящего с ума желания спасти жизнь лучшего друга? Жизнь, которую именно ВЫ подвергли опасности, пустив в школу дементоров, — едко подумал Том, — за это баллы не присуждают, сэр?»

Он отвернулся от старика, скрывая кипящий в душе гнев напускным равнодушием.

— Куда больше мне хотелось бы узнать, кто решил расставить для Поттера эту ловушку, — сухо напомнил Снейп.

— Мы обязательно найдем виновника, но не стоит сейчас тревожить больного этими разговорами, — директор улыбнулся зеленоглазому слизеринцу. — Поправляйся, Гарри.

— Конечно, сэр, — сдержано ответил подросток, стараясь удержать на лице нейтральное выражение.

Директор, профессора и медсестра вышли из комнаты, чтобы обсудить минувшие события наедине. Гермиона осторожно подошла к другу и присела на стул, который до этого занимал Люпин.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Да, — мальчик улыбнулся, — перепугался только до чертиков, — он шумно выдохнул и скосил глаза на лучшего друга: — Том, хватит скрежетать зубами, я в порядке, — заверил он. Арчер в ответ злобно оскалился.

— Ты не в порядке, — прошипел он, вымещая на Поттере скопившиеся в душе напряжение и усталость, — у тебя опять был стихийный выброс, Гарри! И когда я тебя нашел, ты был похож на чёртов труп!

— Но сейчас мне уже лучше, — объявил Гарри и начал подниматься с кровати.

— Собрался куда-то? — мурлыкнул Том с опасным блеском в глазах.

— Я тут не останусь, — твердо заявил Поттер.

— Но, Гарри, ты ещё слаб, — начала было спорить Гермиона, но мальчик только отмахнулся.

— Мне просто нужно поспать, — объяснил он, — я могу это сделать и в Слизеринском общежитии.

Том не стал спорить, только подошел ближе к другу, на случай, если Гарри взбредет в голову снова грохнуться в обморок. Все трое потихоньку покинули лазарет, не потрудившись спросить разрешения у медсестры.

— Я тут подумала, — медленно произнесла девочка, пока они шли по коридору к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья, — а что если это Блэк?

— Хм? — оба слизеринца непонимающе посмотрели на неё.

— Что если это Блэк всё подстроил? — объяснила она.

— Во-первых, не вижу каким образом, — подумав, заявил Арчер, — а во-вторых, он скорее захочет сам прикончить Гарри, чем доверит это дело дементорам. Без обид, — он глянул на друга. Тот ответил ему флегматичным взглядом.

— Да, я тоже так подумал, — признался он.

— Ну, хорошо, — кивнула гриффиндорка, — но кто тогда мог так поступить? Они ведь не просто пытались подшутить... они... хотели... убить тебя, Гарри, — Гермиона обеспокоенно смотрела на Поттера. — Необходимо как можно скорее узнать, кто так сильно ненавидит тебя.

— О, это я буду выяснять с особым удовольствием, — мрачно пообещал Том, в его обсидиановых глазах зловещим огнём горело предвкушение.


	18. За страшными масками прячутся люди

— Мистер Поттер, задержитесь.

Гарри махнул рукой Блэйзу, чтобы тот его не ждал и обернулся к профессору целительства. Он так и стоял, облокачиваясь на свой рабочий стол, и разглядывал слизеринца без всякого выражения на лице.

— Сэр? — мальчик подошел ближе, гадая, чего хочет от него учитель.

— Мне стало любопытно, как продвигается ваша работа над эссе.

— Эссе? — Поттер растеряно моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, о чем вообще речь, потом моргнул снова: — А, эссе! Ну да... — он смущенно почесал затылок. — Я пока не разобрался что к чему, — признал он, — в голове жуткая путаница.

— Могу себе представить, — кивнул мужчина.

Мгновение помедлив, он обошел свой стол и, открыв верхний ящик, достал оттуда небольшую потрёпанную книжицу. Гарри с любопытством вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть название.

— Это весьма интересное пособие, мистер Поттер, — профессор вертел в руках книгу, — своего рода руководство по высшей магии. Она сама по себе приближена к природным способностям волшебников, полагаю, вы можете найти там несколько достойных внимания идей.

Он протянул книгу мальчику, и тот принял её, глядя на Айскальта с удивлённой улыбкой:

— Спасибо, сэр...эээ,...когда я должен вернуть её?

— Когда закончите своё эссе, — целитель с легким безразличием махнул рукой, — не то чтобы она постоянно была мне нужна.

— Ого...в смысле, спасибо, сэр! Я обязательно её прочитаю! — он бережно убрал книгу в сумку, не переставая удивляться тому, насколько внимательным и отзывчивым оказался этот с виду холодный человек. Ведь Гарри больше не просил у него помощи или советов и совсем не ожидал, что Айскальт вообще вспомнит об этом эссе.

— Я надеюсь на это, — мужчина кивнул. — Взамен я хочу попросить вас поделиться результатами вашего исследования.

Эта просьба застала мальчика врасплох. Все мысленные восторги слизеринца вмиг улетучились: "Что?" — Поттер уставился на своего преподавателя, гадая, как ему теперь выкручиваться.

— К-конечно, профессор, — промямлил он, запустив пальцы в волосы, — хотя, я не думаю, что напишу что-то выдающееся, я это скорее для себя делаю,...так что это может показаться вам скучным ...

— Тем не менее, я заинтригован выбранной вами темой, — настаивал Айскальт, хотя по-настоящему заинтригованным он вообще-то совсем не казался, — если ваша работа окажется достойной внимания, я зачту её как ваш дополнительный проект.

— О...ух ты...но...я же не писал заявления...

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, — ровно ответил учитель, — работайте над эссе.

— Да, сэр... — Гарри начал отступать к двери, — спасибо, сэр...

На этом он трусливо капитулировал, снова и снова отчитывая себя за легкомысленность. Ну кто тянул его за язык? Зачем он вообще придумал, что пишет какое-то нелепое эссе? Мог бы просто сказать, что ему стало любопытно. Гарри обозвал себя болваном. Теперь придется действительно писать дурацкое сочинение. Сообразив, что опаздывает на зелья, Поттер ускорил шаг, продолжая увлеченно ругать себя за неосмотрительность.

У кабинета зельеварения уже толпились два третьих курса Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Гарри сдержано поприветствовал нескольких своих знакомых с львиного факультета, улыбнулся Гермионе и принялся озираться по сторонам в поисках лучшего друга. Том обнаружился чуть поодаль, он стоял на расстоянии от галдящих сокурсников, в задумчивости глядя себе под ноги. Поттер потихоньку подошел к нему, но лучший друг так глубоко о чем-то задумался, что сначала даже его не заметил. Гарри нарочито громко прочистил горло и только тогда Арчер соизволил обратить на него внимание.

— Где ты был?

— Задержался у Айскальта, — пояснил мальчик, — хотел кое-что уточнить.

— Что уточнить? — без особого интереса поинтересовался друг.

— Ничего такого, — чересчур поспешно соврал Поттер, — просто возник вопрос по новой теме.

— Хм... — Том прекратил допрос и снова о чем-то задумался.

— Всё нормально? — такое поведение показалось ему странным, и Гарри принялся буравить Арчера сосредоточенным взглядом.

— Да-да, — он выплыл из своих размышлений и закатил глаза, — хватит пялиться, словно у меня вторая голова выросла.

Поттер весело хмыкнул и как раз собирался ответить что-нибудь в меру язвительное, как прозвучал сигнал к началу урока. Ученики потянулись к кабинету зелий, голоса третьекурсников постепенно стихали, пока они рассаживались по своим местам и доставали учебники. Последним, как обычно, шествие замыкал Снейп и, когда профессор перешагнул порог, в аудитории повисла гробовая тишина.

— Сегодня работаем в парах, — объявил декан Слизерина, — задание на доске. Зелье должно быть вам хорошо знакомо, если, конечно, вы соизволили уделить своему домашнему заданию достаточно внимания. Приступайте.

Гарри быстро изучил инструкцию приготовления на доске и хмыкнул. Задание и правда было несложным, учитывая, что он только пару дней назад написал сочинение об этом зелье. Студенты тихонько перешептывались, подготавливая свои рабочие места. Пока Поттер возился с горелкой и котлом, Том принёс необходимые ингредиенты из шкафа в другом конце аудитории и принялся с неторопливой уверенностью нарезать и измельчать их в нужном порядке. Мальчикам не нужно было обсуждать ход работы, все их действия были настолько слажены, словно они читали мысли друг друга, в отличие от других пар, которые негромко спорили, переругивались или обсуждали особенности приготовления зелья и обязанности своих партнёров.

— Принеси ещё полынь, — примерно тридцать минут спустя, вдруг попросил Том.

Гарри оторвался от созерцания содержимого их котла, которое как раз приняло правильный сероватый оттенок, и недоуменно посмотрел на лучшего друга:

— Зачем? Ты же её приносил.

Арчер недовольно фыркнул.

— Я неаккуратно её измельчил, — нехотя признался он.

— Ну и что? — Поттер беспечно пожал плечами, — для сонного зелья это не имеет значения.

Том вперил в друга раздраженный взгляд.

— Это имеет значение для меня, — прошипел он, — принеси мне чёртову полынь.

Ничуть не обидевшись на повелительный тон, Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ты чокнутый педант, ты в курсе? — беззлобно прокомментировал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, отправился к шкафу за недостающим ингредиентом.

Поттер только успел открыть дверцы, когда за спиной раздался оглушительный взрыв такой силы, что стеклянные створки шкафа разбились вдребезги, оставив после себя только деревянные рамы, а самого Гарри взрывной волной практически впечатало в шкаф. По аудитории начал расползаться едкий запах горелой резины, ученики с криками повскакивали со своих мест, забыв про собственные зелья.

— Тишина! — рявкнул Снейп, который уже стремительно шагал между рядами к эпицентру взрыва, одновременно избавляясь от ядовитых испарений испорченного зелья при помощи волшебной палочки и пытаясь удостовериться, что никто не пострадал. — Всем оставаться на своих местах!

Несколько оглушенный, Гарри тряхнул головой и обернулся, ища взглядом парту, за которой сидел Невилл, он предполагал, что только этот гриффиндорец мог устроить такой взрыв, но к его удивлению, на этот раз Лонгботтом оказался ни при чем. Он замер возле своей парты, на которой стоял целый и невредимый котел, и смотрел куда-то в сторону с выражением абсолютного шока на лице. Поттер проследил за его взглядом и с шумом втянул в себя воздух, не желая верить собственным глазам. Их с Томом парта, точнее то, что от неё осталось, была покрыта остатками зелья, отвратительного фиолетового цвета и местами обуглилась, а все, что было на ней: перья, учебники, конспекты и оборудование было безнадежно и непоправимо испорчено. В каком-то бездумном ступоре Гарри несколько секунд разглядывал последствия взрыва и то, во что превратились их с Томом вещи, не совсем понимая, почему такой урон был нанесен именно их парте, пока очень медленно не перевел взгляд туда, где толпилось большинство слизеринцев, и где остановился их декан. На полу в нескольких метрах от парты лежал Том. Опираясь на локоть, он пытался подняться, прижимая руку к плечу. Вся его мантия была заляпана зельем и покрыта слоем сажи, на скуле алела кровоточащая ссадина, а тонкие губы кривились, словно мальчик изо всех сил пытался сдержать стон боли. Гарри стоило только взглянуть на лучшего друга, как охватившее его оцепенение тут же отступило и уже через мгновение, Поттер, растолкав своих сокурсников, упал на колени возле Арчера.

— Том! — он помог ему принять сидячее положение, пытаясь определить, как сильно пострадал его друг, — ты в порядке?

Тот бросил на него ядовитый взгляд, словно отвечая: «А что? Похоже, что я в порядке, болван?». В это же время Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой, накладывая на Арчера диагностирующее заклинание.

— Не в порядке, — прокомментировал он, — мистер Арчер, отправляйтесь в больничное крыло.

— Да сэр, — слизеринец медленно выдохнул, пытаясь справиться с болью и головокружением, пока Гарри помогал ему подняться на ноги.

— Ты сможешь сам дойти? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри и посмотрел на профессора: — сэр, может его лучше положить на носилки?

— Я сам дойду, — процедил сквозь зубы Том, вцепившись в плечо лучшего друга, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Я пойду с тобой, — Гарри искоса глянул на Снейпа и тот кивнул, отворачиваясь от него к встревоженным студентам.

— Возвращайтесь на свои места, — громко велел он, — урок никто не отменял.

Чувствуя на себе любопытные и недоуменные взгляды всех слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев, Гарри вышел из аудитории, поддерживая под руку прихрамывающего друга и сходя с ума от беспокойства. Что случилось с Томом, если он умудрился испортить такое простое зелье?

  


* * *

Том, кошмарно мрачный, сидел на больничной койке, пока мадам Помфри обрабатывала его ожоги и порезы целебным зельем, а лучший друг безустанно буравил его встревоженным взглядом со своего насеста на соседней кровати, куда его согнала медсестра, чтобы тот не путался под ногами. Когда все раны были перевязаны, Поппи дала Арчеру успокоительную настойку, которую тот презрительно отставил в сторону, и оставила мальчиков наедине.

— Да прекрати ты так на меня таращиться, — закатил глаза Том, как только они остались вдвоём, — я не растаю от одного неудачного зелья.

— Ты точно в порядке? — напряженно уточнил Гарри, склонив голову к плечу.

— Да, — грубо рыкнул друг, — пострадала только моя гордость, а так я в норме.

— Я не об этом, — Поттер покачал головой, продолжая смотреть на друга с исключительной нервозностью, — я не понимаю, как это вышло.

— А, так вот почему ты такой пришибленный, — хмыкнул Том и пожал плечами, — подумаешь, ошибка, с кем не бывает. Посмотри на Лонгботтома, он вообще родился одной большой ошибкой.

Гарри, не оценив плоской шутки, даже не улыбнулся.

— Том, — очень тихо и медленно заговорил он, — за все это время ты никогда, ни разу не испортил ни одного зелья, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взорвать котёл. Ты вообще никогда не ошибаешься, потому что ты чёртов гений и одержимый перфекционист. И ты думаешь, что я поверю, будто это случайность? — на лице мальчика, наконец, отразилось его настоящее чувство — абсолютная подозрительность. — Вот что я тебе скажу, — с нотками угрозы в голосе продолжил Гарри, — или ты расскажешь мне все как есть, или я попробую выяснить это сам, и ты страшно об этом пожалеешь.

Арчер выдержал долгую паузу, пристально глядя в глаза лучшего друга. Какое-то время он словно действительно прикидывал насколько реальна эта угроза. Наконец, прикрыв глаза, вздохнул, осознавая, что Гарри сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы усложнить жизнь и себе и ему, просто из принципа.

— Ну хорошо, — он с легким раздражением посмотрел на Поттера, — это был эксперимент.

Гарри уставился на него с непониманием.

— Что за эксперимент?

— С зельем, — поморщился Том, — я подумал заменить полынь на мяту.

— Заменить полынь на мяту? — эхом переспросил подросток.

— Да, — Том пожал плечами, — везде пишут, что сонное зелье вызывает привыкание и зависимость, если часто его использовать. Вполне очевидно, что дело в полыни, — фыркнул Арчер. — По сути, полынь несет функцию успокаивающего и расслабляющего настоя, но и мята обладает теми же свойствами, только без наркотического эффекта. Вот я и решил поэкспериментировать.

Гарри снова надолго замолчал.

— У тебя проблемы со сном? — наконец, спросил он.

Том недоуменно моргнул.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем тебе улучшать зелье?

— Научный интерес, мне вдруг стало любопытно...

— Любопытно.

— Ну да.

— Любопытно усовершенствовать сонное зелье, в которое кто-то когда-то стал добавлять именно полынь, когда, по твоему мнению, её можно было с легкостью заменить на мяту. И за последние триста лет ты первый до этого додумался.

— Как оказалось, не с такой уж и легкостью.

— Том.

— Что?

— Никогда не пытайся врать мне, если в этом замешаны зелья, — взгляд Поттера похолодел, — я слишком хорошо в них разбираюсь, чтобы ты успешно мог вешать мне лапшу на уши.

Арчер с весельем глянул на лучшего друга.

— И в чем же я соврал?

— Во всём, — Гарри закатил глаза. — Ты скорее публично признаешь себя слабоумным, чем выкинешь такой фокус, не выяснив досконально все вероятные последствия своего эксперимента. Особенно обидной твоя ложь мне кажется потому что ты и **меня** , похоже, пытаешься держать за кретина. Это одно из самых простых зелий и я просто не могу не знать все свойства его компонентов. Более того, даже для тебя было бы верхом высокомерия допустить мысль, что за последние лет триста ни одному мастеру зелий не пришло в голову как-то усовершенствовать сонное зелье, просто заменив один ингредиент на другой, если это дошло даже до школьника. И уж, конечно, как человек настолько внимательный к деталям, который сумел разглядеть отсутствие пальца на лапе у крысы Рона, случайно попавшей на фото в Ежедневном Пророке, ты не мог не заметить и не запомнить заметки в учебнике, что в сочетании с пыльцой Белой Бабочки практически все компоненты успокоительного характера, включая мяту, приобретают взрывоопасное свойство. Именно поэтому последним ингредиентом решено было использовать полынь. И, в конце концов, ты не настолько увлечен зельями, чтобы вообще устраивать с ними эксперименты, причем посреди урока. — Гарри сделал паузу, смерив друга мрачным взглядом. — Из всего вышесказанного я могу заключить, что ни черта ты не пытался усовершенствовать. Ты взорвал зелье, потому что хотел устроить взрыв. Именно поэтому ты отправил меня за якобы недостающими ингредиентами, ты знал что делаешь и знал, чем это закончится. Я только не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал? — тон слизеринца преисполнился ехидством: — По-моему, это немного неудачный способ уйти из жизни.

Арчер немного помолчал, но выглядел скорее раздосадованным, чем сердитым.

— Знаешь что, Гарри, — лениво протянул он, — какой-то ты стал слишком умный, так что катись ка ты отсюда, пока я не решил пустить в тебя каким-нибудь заклинанием.

— За что? — тут же обиделся Поттер.

— Много лишнего болтаешь, — туманно пояснил Том.

— Ты скажешь мне, зачем ты это устроил? — мальчик насупился.

— Захотелось острых ощущений, — продолжал увиливать лучший друг, Гарри подавил желание швырнуть в него подушкой.

— Ты всегда требуешь от меня правды, — колко напомнил Поттер, — но сам вечно что-то скрываешь от меня.

— Я не один здесь такой скрытный, — язвительно заметил Арчер.

— Что ты...

— Вот только не надо врать мне, — едко перебил его лучший друг, — я знаю, что ты начал какое-то самостоятельное исследование своих приступов и отчего-то не горишь желанием со мной этим делиться, несмотря на то, что я потратил кучу времени, помогая тебе найти лекарство. Так что давай не будем бревнами в глазу меряться.

— Я не просил тебя помогать! — ощетинился Поттер.

— А тебе и не надо было, друзья на то и нужны, чтобы не решать все проблемы в одиночку.

— И ты, тем не менее, их всегда так и решаешь, точнее пытаешься! — гаркнул Поттер. — И я вот никак не пойму, ты весь такой самостоятельный, потому что я для тебя что-то вроде домашней зверушки от которой толку ноль или потому что ты меня и другом-то не считаешь, раз не посвящаешь в свои проблемы?! Только кто в итоге потом всегда вытаскивает твою задницу из передряг?

— Я прекрасно решаю свои проблемы без постороннего вмешательства, — скучающе сообщил Арчер.

— О да! В прошлом году ты блестяще это продемонстрировал!

— Я сделал это из-за тебя, между прочим! — Голос Тома раздраженно дрогнул, хотя он всё ещё пытался держать маску ленивого безразличия.

— Да? Не припомню как-то, чтобы я просил тебя открывать Тайную Комнату и выпускать оттуда гигантскую психованную змею!

— Ой, да, ты же с нимбом и крыльями родился, Гарри!

— Я, по крайней мере, не планирую мировой заговор!

— Да ты вообще ничего не планируешь! — наконец, сорвался Арчер, — Не думаешь, не анализируешь! Живешь, как безмозглая бабочка-однодневка, пока живется! И мне приходится думать за двоих!

— А кто тебя просит?!

— Если бы я этого не делал, ты бы ещё на первом курсе отчалил в лучший мир, гений!

— Том, мне не нужен телохранитель, хватит мнить себя супер-героем!

— О нет, эта дебильная привилегия по праву рождения досталась тебе, Гарри, — ядовито процедил Том, — к несчастью для тебя, у супер-героев всегда проблемы с мозгами.

— Ну куда уж мне до злого гения! — всплеснул руками Поттер, — ты только будь осторожен, Том, а то лопнешь от самодовольства.

— О, обязательно, Гарри, очень мило с твоей стороны так заботиться о моём здоровье.

Поттер понял, что если это сейчас не прекратить, то дело закончится ссорой и резко поднялся на ноги:

— Всё ясно, Том, — зло бросил он, — ты у нас как всегда самый умный.

— Я бы потеснился на пьедестале, да нет достойных претендентов, — Арчер с комфортом развалился на больничной койке.

— Шел бы ты... — проворчал Гарри и стремительно покинул палату, гадая, как это лучшему другу удается так легко выводить его из себя. И ведь он добился своего — слизеринец совсем забыл об их изначальной теме разговора. — Умник чёртов, — пробурчал мальчик, выходя их лазарета в коридор, где практически нос к носу столкнулся с Драко и Блэйзом.

— О, Поттер! — Заулыбался Забини, — уже уходишь?

Он невнятно промычал что-то вроде согласного "угу" и внимательно посмотрел на неунывающего Забини и немного дерганного Малфоя.

— А вы Тома идете навестить?

— Да! — Не дав другу и рта раскрыть, кивнул Блэйз, — Драко очень беспокоился...

— Ничего подобного! — тут же встрепенулся блондин.

— Не верь ему, Гарри, — доверительно прошептал Поттеру Блэйз, словно они в коридоре были одни. — Он пришел, чтобы убедиться, что с его идолом всё нормально и собирается тайком запечатлеть поцелуй почтения на краешке его одеяла. А я решил составить ему компанию, а то он такой стеснительный.

— Ещё слово, Блэйз, и я вырву тебе язык...

— Видишь? Я же говорил, он очень стесняется.

— Всё с вами понятно, — Поттер со смешком покачал головой. — Том вроде бы в порядке, но он, наверное, уже спит. Мадам Помфри влила в него столько успокоительного и снотворного, что он и до утра не проснется.

— Так что все-таки произошло? — не удержался Драко, с любопытством уставившись на Гарри. — Как наш идеальный Арчер умудрился выступить хуже Лонгботтома?

Гарри испустил тяжелый вздох. Он знал, что рано или поздно начнутся расспросы, оставалось только дать правильные ответы. Мальчик для вида помедлил, словно тема была ему неприятна и поморщился:

— Неудачный эксперимент, — объявил он, несколько мгновений наслаждаясь полным непониманием в глазах сокурсников.

— Арчер решил поэкспериментировать с зельем во время урока? — выкатил глаза Блэйз.

— Нет, — Гарри напустил на себя максимально скорбный вид, — это я решил.

— Ты решил поэкспериментировать, но подорвался Арчер? — недоверчиво изогнул брови Драко.

— Он специально это сделал, — Гарри посмотрел на сокурсника так, словно это был самый идиотский вопрос, который он когда-либо слышал, — он знал, что дело закончится лазаретом.

— Так зачем же калечить себя? — изумился Забини, — не проще ли было позволить тебе взорвать котел, раз ты к этому так стремился, и позволить раз и навсегда усвоить этот урок?

— Нет, — к удивлению Гарри, это сказал Малфой, который смотрел на него в хмурой задумчивости, и усиленно о чем-то размышлял: — гораздо поучительнее получается, когда по твоей вине страдает кто-то другой... для Поттера, по крайней мере. Свои увечья он воспринимает не так болезненно. Арчер знал, что делает, — он покачал головой и отстраненно добавил с ноткой скрытого восхищения в голосе: — совершенно больной...

Поттер мысленно возликовал. Как там любил повторять Том? "Просто молчи и позволяй людям верить в собственные фантазии". О да. Достаточно было дать им почву для размышлений, а дальше они и сами додумают за него недостающие факты и искренне в них поверят. То, что казалось небрежной ошибкой Тома, очень быстро превратилось в его же коварный план. Как просто. Гарри даже не потребовалось выдумывать подробности.

Распрощавшись с сокурсниками, которые все же решили заглянуть к больному, слизеринец отправился дальше по коридору, позволив себе короткую довольную улыбку. Своей цели он добился. Теперь все будут думать, что Том намеренно устроил взрыв, чтобы преподать урок лучшему другу, а не допустил глупейшую ошибку на уроке, из-за чего загремел в лазарет. Это удержит людей от уничижительных комментариев. Не то чтобы Поттер сильно беспокоился за безупречную репутацию лучшего друга, скорее он опасался реакции Тома, если кто-то зайдет слишком далеко в своих насмешках. Драко Малфой очень наглядно продемонстрировал судьбу человека, который сумел разозлить Томаса Арчера и Гарри не жаждал узнать на какую ещё расправу способен его лучший друг. Впрочем, куда больше мальчика сейчас беспокоило даже не это, а настоящая причина, по которой Том устроил взрыв. Чего он добивался? Затерявшись в своих мыслях, мальчик прошел ещё несколько метров, прежде чем понял, что кто-то окликнул его. Обернувшись, он заметил у окна Гермиону. Гриффиндорка шагнула к нему:

— Ты в порядке? — Спросила она, когда они поравнялись.

— Я? — Поттер недоуменно моргнул, — да. Почему я должен быть не в порядке? Не я же попал в лазарет.

— Я просто знаю, как ты о нём печёшься... и беспокоилась за тебя.

— О, — Поттер скривился, — кстати, с Томом всё хорошо, спасибо, что спросила.

Гермиона на его язвительный тон только тихонько хмыкнула.

— Я знаю, что он не сильно пострадал, — она пожала плечами и ехидно усмехнулась: — Его гордость, полагаю, пострадала куда больше.

Гарри недовольно глянул на неё:

— Я смотрю, ты прямо таки сама не своя от переживаний, — прокомментировал он.

— Меня больше волнует, как Томас Идеальный вообще умудрился так опозориться? — насмешливо полюбопытствовала девочка.

— Сам не понимаю, — со вздохом признался слизеринец, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Он что-то бормотал по поводу какого-то эксперимента, что он хотел посмотреть, что будет, если вместо полыни добавить мяту. Чушь какая-то, он не хуже меня знает, что будет. Зачем он вообще затеял этот... — Гарри замолчал, заметив, что после его слов гриффиндорка вдруг сделалась белее полотна. — Гермиона?

— Это из-за меня, — прошептала она, растеряв все свои желчные интонации, — Гарри, прости, пожалуйста, я не хотела!

— Ты вообще о чем? — совершенно опешил Поттер.

Грейнджер повздыхала, собираясь с мыслями.

— Мы с ним поспорили... — начала говорить она, — я случайно обмолвилась о том, что не понимаю, почему никто не усовершенствует сонное зелье, попробовав чем-нибудь заменить полынь. Том, он...ну ты же знаешь его...он в этой своей дурацкой самодовольной манере тут же меня высмеял. Я разозлилась, наговорила ему кучу всего, — в её карих глазах мерцало искреннее раскаяние, — я сказала ему, что он пустышка, что мнит о себе невесть что, а на самом деле ничего из себя не представляет, что он узко мыслит. Что ему ничего не интересно, и не нужно. Что ему плевать на других, даже на тебя... Гарри, прости меня! Я не думала, что он так близко к сердцу всё воспримет!

— Да не злюсь я, успокойся, — мальчик шумно выдохнул. — В чём ты виновата? Это же он решил себя взорвать, ты же его на это не подталкивала.

Гермиона покраснела и сделалась ещё печальнее.

— Вот именно что подталкивала! Я сказала, что он так и останется серостью с раздутым до невозможности самомнением, если не начнет мыслить шире своих консервативных убеждений! Гарри, я же понимала, что не права! Что с самого начала моя теория была ошибочна. Это же именно я сказала ему про мяту!

Гарри раздраженно цокнул языком, слушая её причитания.

— И что, по-твоему, он пытался доказать, взорвав котёл? Что ты не права? — Гарри с удивлением понял, что то же самое он только что пытался внушить собственным однокурсникам. Удивительно, насколько бредовым выглядело это объяснение со стороны. — Гермиона, он знал, чем это закончится, неужели ты думаешь, что он...

Тут Поттер замолчал. Хотя в этом был смысл. Конечно, если бы спор состоялся с Малфоем, к примеру, Том бы просто прилюдно его засмеял, унизил и смешал с грязью, но Гермиона...с ней всё было иначе. Арчеру было мало просто унизить её. Так бы она всего лишь взбесилась. Но вот обставить все это с максимальным количеством драмы и взрывов, оказавшись в конце пострадавшей стороной... Зная совестливость и благородство этой девочки... Очевидно, что после такого она и в глаза ему не сможет посмотреть из-за надуманного чувства вины. Чёрт, да это было гениально! Опомнившись, Гарри поумерил свои восторги. Только обидно, что Гермиона в итоге пострадала.

"Мне-то он почему не рассказал? — мысленно обиделся Поттер, — тоже мне тайна за семью печатями" — он нахмурился. Ответ пришел мгновенно — Том знал, что Гарри не оценит подобных методов.

— Вот ведь болван, — сквозь зубы пробормотал слизеринец.

— Что?

— Ничего, — Поттер решил, что пора уходить, он был уверен, что где-нибудь по дороге в подземелья его ещё перехватит Снейп, чтобы выяснить, что творит Арчер, и ему нужно было подумать, чтобы такого соврать, чтобы Тому не влетело от их декана за эту выходку. — Мне пора. Снейп вызвал меня к себе.

— Зачем?

— Хочет знать, что произошло, — развел руками Поттер, — зачем ещё?

— О...и...что ты ему скажешь?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Скажу, что я перепутал мяту с полынью, а Том не заметил.

— Но Гарри, — девочка на мгновение забыла о своих переживаниях, — тебя могут наказать...

— И что он мне сделает? — слизеринец беззаботно хмыкнул, — назначит отработку?

— Охота тебе с ним ругаться? — с сомнением нахмурилась гриффиндорка.

— Ну предложи идею получше! — недовольно огрызнулся Гарри.

— Ты можешь сказать, что это из-за меня.

— О, Гермиона, — застонал он, — успокойся ты ради Мерлина! Том сам принял решение взорвать свой котел, он знал, чем это закончится. То, что ты как-то его на это вдохновила, совершенно не имеет значения. Он не тот человек, на которого кто-либо способен повлиять, если он сам того не хочет. Прекрати обвинять себя.

Она кивнула, но особенно убежденной не выглядела. Гарри решил оставить её в покое. В конце концов, она была достаточно умна, чтобы самостоятельно сделать все необходимые выводы касательно манипуляций Тома. У Поттера не было никакого желания обсуждать с ней мотивы поступков его лучшего друга. Поэтому, он оставил гриффиндорку раскаиваться в одиночестве, отправившись в подземелья, где его поджидал Слизеринский декан.

Гарри постучался и заглянул в кабинет зельеварения. Снейп сидел за столом и проверял какие-то работы, но, когда мальчик открыл дверь, профессор поднял голову и взглянул на него.

— А, Поттер, заходите, — несколько отвлеченно велел он, откладывая перо и убирая пергаменты в стол.

Гарри подошел к рабочему столу своего декана и остановился, ожидая первой реплики профессора.

— Как мистер Арчер?

— В порядке, сэр. Мадам Помфри сказала, что завтра его выпишет, — отрапортовал мальчик.

— Хорошо. Есть догадки, зачем он взорвал свой котел? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Снейп.

Гарри мысленно усмехнулся. Ну конечно, Снейп сразу понял, что это было сделано умышлено.

— Он опровергал мою теорию, сэр, — Гарри решил придерживаться своей легенды.

— Какую теорию? — поинтересовался зельевар.

— Я подумал, что если заменить полынь мятой, но сократить само количество мяты в зелье, можно избежать побочных эффектов зелья и взрыва.

— Всё ясно, — кивнул декан Слизерина, он выглядел на удивление спокойным, хотя по подсчетам Поттера уже должен был начать на него орать. Впрочем, как выяснилось, он не так уж и ошибся, потому что буквально через секунду Снейп, неторопливо сцепив пальцы замком, пристально взглянул ему в глаза и спросил: — Вы идиот, Поттер?

Гарри моргнул.

— Эм...что?

Декан Слизерина испустил тяжелый вздох.

— Просьба на будущее, Поттер, — ровно произнёс он, — если в вашу гениальную голову с легендарным шрамом забредет ещё какая-нибудь кретиническая мысль... Например, поэкспериментировать с зельями из школьной программы во время урока, потрудитесь предупредить меня заранее, чтобы я вовремя эвакуировал класс.

Подросток удивленно изучал хмурое лицо своего учителя, после чего его губы дрогнули в еле заметной улыбке:

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул он и в некотором смущении принялся ковырять пол носком ботинка: — то есть, вы меня...ну не накажете?

— Если бы за глупость полагались отработки, Поттер, вы бы драили у меня котлы весь оставшийся год, — сухо заметил Слизеринский декан, — но полагаю, травмы вашего друга итак стали для вас весьма познавательным уроком.

Мальчик согласно кивнул, помрачнел на мгновение и вдруг вновь улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, сэр.

В душе Северус, конечно, готов был оторвать мелкому недоумку голову за эту выходку, но слабая улыбка на губах мальчика совершенно его обезоружила. Впервые за долгое время холодная отстранённость, сопровождающая Поттера, каждый раз когда он так или иначе вынужден был общаться со своим деканом, отступила и в изумрудных глазах зажегся слабый отголосок того расположения с которым Гарри смотрел на него до той отвратительной сцены в больничном крыле. За это проклятое расположение Снейп готов был простить ему все его глупости на год вперёд.

После того как мальчишка ушел, Северус ещё какое-то время провел в размышлениях об их разговоре, снова и снова убеждая себя в том, что поступил правильно, не став устраивать разнос Поттеру, пока до него не дошла одна кошмарная истина — Гарри ему соврал.

Этот мелкий изворотливый паразит со своими щенячьими глазками-бусинками опять обвел его вокруг пальца! Этот мальчик был лучшим учеником на потоке и блестяще разбирался в зельях. Он всегда обращал внимание на все мелочи и детали, никогда не упускал нюансов, по сто раз перепроверял все данные и до сих пор писал эти свои психоделические эссе, разбирая каждое новое зелье по пунктам. Даже Снейпа поражала эта его дотошность, хотя он сам был мастером зелий. Этому ребенку просто не могла прийти в голову такая чушь, как добавление в зелье взрывоопасного ингредиента. Для Поттера такая халатность была бы святотатством.... Если только он не пытался намеренно испортить зелье. Точнее, спланировать взрыв вместе со своим приятелем. А вся эта ересь, которую наплел тут паршивец, была придумана только ради того, чтобы прикрыть своего дружка.

Не ясно, зачем Арчеру понадобилось устраивать взрыв, но Поттер из кожи вон лез, чтобы взять всю ответственность за случившееся на себя. Но что эти маленькие маньяки опять задумали? Обиднее всего было то, что Снейп "повелся" на эту блажь словно хаффлпаффская первокурсница. Мальчишке достаточно было только принять нужное выражение лица и пару раз печально вздохнуть, и его, по логике безжалостный, деспотичный и хладнокровный, декан тут же распустил нюни и простил ему всё на свете.

Северус серьезно задумался, не догнать ли ему лохматого гаденыша, чтобы вытрясти из него весь дух и всё-таки назначить каких-нибудь особенно жутких отработок до конца года, но потом решил, что шанс упущен и преследовать Поттера с криками по всей школе будет ниже его достоинства. Поэтому зельевар остался сидеть в кресле, тихо кипя от ярости и выдумывая разнообразные способы поквитаться с паршивцем.

  


* * *

Арчер спал, но мадам Помфри все же нехотя позволила Гермионе зайти к нему на пару минут, чтобы воочию удостовериться, что слизеринцу не оторвало взрывом все конечности. Гриффиндорка крадучись подошла к его кровати и осторожно присела на самый краешек стула, в задумчивости уставившись на спящего мальчика. Это было странно — видеть его настолько умиротворенным. Без своей раздражающей ехидной ухмылки на бледном лице и надменного взгляда Том выглядел совершенно иначе, казался мягче. Пользуясь возможностью, Гермиона внимательно изучала его лицо, с каким-то отстраненным удивлением отмечая, что он был куда привлекательнее, чем ей казалось. Всё это время девочка видела в нём чахлого задохлика, тощего, угловатого, с узким заостренным лицом, тонкими губами и глазами такими черными, что в них, казалось, отражается сама пустота... Но сейчас, пока Арчер спал и не строил из себя невесть кого, Гермиона наконец по-настоящему разглядела его плавные черты лица, высокие скулы, красивый изгиб бровей, прямой узкий нос, густые чёрные волосы, мягкими волнами спадающие на лоб. Кожу, не болезненно-бледную, как ей казалось, а просто очень светлую, словно Том всячески берег её от солнца. Спустя несколько минут, Гермиона вдруг отчетливо осознала, почему даже некоторые гриффиндорки с интересом поглядывали на него. Арчер был красив... если честно, слишком красив для такого паршивого характера. Возможно, Гермиона заметила бы это и раньше, если бы он так сильно её не раздражал.

"О чём я вообще думаю?" — девочка тряхнула головой, отгоняя странные мысли, когда со стороны Арчера послышался язвительный голос:

— Если ты пришла порыдать над моим бездыханным телом, то можешь уходить, я всё ещё жив.

Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности, а через мгновение осознала, что Том уже не спит, а она смотрит в его обсидиановые глаза, словно завороженная и никак не может вспомнить, зачем вообще пришла в лазарет. Щеки девочки вспыхнули от смущения. Разозлившись на саму себя за такое глупое поведение, она фыркнула и поспешно отвернулась. Надо сказать, что Том её реакцию воспринял с недоумением, явно не понимая, что это вдруг на неё нашло.

— Если ты не спал, то так бы и сказал, зачем притворяться? — с укором заметила Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я не притворялся, — Том пожал одним плечом и зевнул, — просто ни один нормальный человек не сможет спать, когда у него так назойливо и громко сопят над ухом, — он нахмурился. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Пришла узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь, — пробормотала девочка.

— Зачем? — он подозрительно сощурился.

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох:

— Затем, что ты болван! — рявкнула она, Том удивленно моргнул, но ответить она ему не дала, тут же продолжив развивать мысль. — Зачем ты всё это устроил?! Я знаю, что много чего тебе наговорила, но тебе не нужно было мне что-то доказывать, Том! Ты же мог серьезно пострадать! — она запнулась, — ты и так пострадал! А Гарри? О нём ты подумал? На нём же лица не было, когда с тобой это случилось. Почему ты никогда не думаешь о других, когда принимаешь решения? Да, я была не права, и мне очень жаль! Я не хотела говорить тебе, что ты посредственность, но зачем так реагировать?! Не нужно было доказывать мне ошибочность моей теории таким образом, Том, это не честно!

Пока она говорила, недоумение на лице Арчера постепенно сменялось пониманием и злорадством.

— Так вот что тебя сюда привело, — медленно протянул он с приторной улыбкой на губах, когда Гермиона, наконец, замолчала: — нашу правильную, благородную девочку замучило чувство вины?

— Но я не...ведь я не могу врать самой себе, отрицая, что это я отчасти виновата, — забормотала гриффиндорка, — только я не понимаю, зачем ты так поступил...

— Всё просто, — он развел руками, словно фокусник, исполняющий замысловатый трюк, — Ты права, Грейнджер, это полностью твоя вина.

— Что? — Гермиона растеряно посмотрела на него, почему-то она не ожидала, что он так легко начнет её обвинять.

— Ты возомнила себя самой умной. Пришло время спуститься с небес и перестать мерить людей по критериям твоего идеального мирка. Пойми одну простую истину, твоя навязчивость и неспособность принимать людей такими, какие они есть однажды может навредить тем, кто тебе действительно дорог. Людям не нужна твоя деспотичная правильность и твои бессмысленные советы. Друзья нужны не для того, чтобы вечно отчитывать их и поучать, — он презрительно хмыкнул, — впрочем, почем тебе знать, у тебя ведь нет друзей.

Гермиона молча открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово. Он был прав. Он был до обидного прав. И это самое отвратительное во всей этой ситуации. Покачав головой, гриффиндорка медленно поднялась со стула:

— Поправляйся, Том, — прошептала она и торопливо оставила слизеринца в одиночестве. Сейчас ей было все равно, что он смотрит на неё с насмешливой улыбкой, улыбкой человека выигравшего в споре. Больше всего она боялась, что расплачется прямо у него на глазах.

Когда гриффиндорка скрылась за дверью, Арчер закинул руки за голову и медленно улыбнулся: "Какая же ты дура, Грейнджер" — почти с жалостью подумал он.

  


* * *

Со всеми событиями этого дня, Гарри допоздна засиделся в гостиной за домашним заданием и опомнился лишь когда часы на стене уже показывали полночь. Потерев глаза, подросток зевнул и потянулся, разминая затекшие от долго сидения в одной позе мышцы. Пора было ложиться спать. Гарри собрал разбросанные по столу книги и исписанные пергаменты, закинул на плечо сумку и поплелся в спальню. Драко и Блэйз уже спали, поэтому он на цыпочках пробрался к своей кровати и, стараясь не шуметь, свалил школьные принадлежности на тумбочку, придавив все это сумкой, чтобы ничего не рассыпалось. Уже собравшись переодеваться в пижаму, Поттер замер, хмуро глядя себе под ноги. В спальне было темно и очень тихо. Пустующая кровать Тома у противоположной стены давила на нервы, воскрешая в памяти сегодняшний урок зельеварения. Гарри практически физически ощущал отсутствие друга, и это внезапно так испугало его, словно он остался совершенно один во всем мире, запертый где-то глубоко под землёй в абсолютной темноте. От этих мыслей по спине подростка пробежал холодок, и он тряхнул головой, отгоняя это пугающее видение. Понимая, что уснуть в таком состоянии он определенно не сможет, Гарри, помедлив, залез в тумбочку и вытащил оттуда альбом с фотографиями, который подарил ему Люпин на первом курсе. Мальчик надеялся, что снимки родителей развеют его мрачные настроения хотя бы немного. Скинув ботинки и бросив мантию и галстук на спинку стула, Гарри забрался на кровать прямо в школьной форме, совершенно не заботясь о том, что она может помяться, и задёрнул полог, чтобы беспрепятственно зажечь слабый огонек на конце волшебной палочки, не мешая спящим однокурсникам и не привлекая к себе внимания, если кто-то из них вдруг проснется. Какое-то время подросток бездумно листал альбом, разглядывая смеющиеся лица родителей и забавляясь бесчисленным множеством деталей, которых он раньше не замечал. К примеру, на одном из снимков Гарри заметил хмурого молодого человека, одетого в форму Слизерина. По-видимому, он попал в кадр случайно, просто проходил мимо, когда Джеймс кривлялся перед камерой для фотографии, и лишь мельком глянул в его сторону, но мальчик мгновенно узнал его. Потому что только профессор Снейп мог вложить в один единственный взгляд такую бездну презрения. Оказалось, он и в шестнадцать лет умел так смотреть. Гарри несколько минут с глупой улыбкой рассматривал фото. Это было так необычно — видеть своего строгого, требовательного декана, который до одури пугал половину школы, всегда такого собранного, сдержанного и надменного, обычным подростком, с немного взъерошенными тёмными волосами, ссутуленными плечами, одетого в школьную мантию, которая явно была ему немного коротковата. До этого мгновения Снейп всегда казался Поттеру в какой-то степени недосягаемым, будто он сразу родился хмурым взрослым в длинной черной мантии со званием мастера зелий, исключительно невыносимым характером и способностью ответить на любой вопрос. Гарри даже не задумывался, что его декан когда-то тоже был сопливым подростком. Это внезапно заставило мальчика пересмотреть своё отношение к профессору. Раньше Гарри почему-то находился под впечатлением, что его декан непогрешим, безупречен и просто не способен допускать ошибок в силу своего блестящего ума и исключительной выдержки, но сейчас, глядя на тощего мальчику с болезненно-бледной кожей, худым, некрасивым лицом и спутанными, грязными волосами, он вдруг впервые увидел живого человека. Со своими страхами, предрассудками, неуверенностью, мечтами и желаниями. И это так потрясло его, что Гарри вдруг совершенно перестал на него злиться. Да, Снейп скрыл от него правду, да он пошел на поводу у директора, но он ведь обычный человек. Разве люди не имеют права на ошибки? Профессор ведь даже хотел всё рассказать ему... Скорее всего, Слизеринский декан был растерян и сам не знал как поступить и, тем не менее, он пытался помочь, как мог, как считал правильным. Может ли Гарри винить его за это? Он ведь и правда нарисовал в голове некий идеальный образ, искренне поверил в него и страшно разозлился, когда этот образ разлетелся на части. Мальчик задумчиво почесал бровь и перевернул страницу альбома. Возможно, ему не стоило так реагировать? Возможно, пора было по-настоящему узнать, что за человек его профессор, а не обижаться на него за то, кем он не является? Поттер медленно выдохнул и улыбнулся. Холодный ком, застрявший где-то в груди после того случая в больничном крыле постепенно таял и исчезал, оставляя после себя лишь слабое покалывание.

Гарри листал альбом, выискивая на фотографиях другие знакомые лица, отчего каждый снимок вдруг оживал, приобретал особую неповторимость и ценность. Вот Флитвик, читает лекцию, в то время как кто-то тайком сфотографировал спящего Джеймса и Ремуса, рисующего какие-то закорючки на полях тетради. МакГонагалл отчитывает какого-то студента на заднем плане в то время, пока Джеймс с заговорщицкой улыбкой подсовывает Лили какую-то записку и та мрачно смотрит на него в ответ. Мадам Помфри в дверях больничной палаты с опасным блеском в глазах угрожающе хмурится, пока Джеймс, сидящий к ней спиной на больничный койке с ватными тампонами в разбитом носу, левитирует по комнате огромное количество перышек из разорванной больничной подушки и широко ухмыляется. А вот ещё один лучший друг Джеймса, который почему-то был запечатлен только на одной фотографии. Одной рукой он обнимает старшего Поттера за шею, а во второй держит гриффиндорский шарф, размахивая им словно флагом. Гарри так и не узнал, как его зовут, он даже не знал, что с ним случилось. Возможно, он тоже погиб? Мальчик все смотрел на его красивое улыбающееся лицо и пытался понять, где он мог видеть этого человека раньше, когда внезапное осознание буквально вышибло весь воздух из его легких. Гарри сделал судорожный вдох и поднес альбом ближе к глазам, словно мог ошибиться. Да, на фото в "Ежедневном пророке" он был старше и выглядел изможденным и больным, но это определенно был тот же самый человек.

— Сириус Блэк, — сипло прошептал подросток, вцепившись в альбом с такой силой, что обложка тихонько затрещала под его пальцами, — это же Сириус Блэк.

Мальчик застыл на мгновение, а потом дернулся, словно кто-то с размаху влепил ему пощечину. Чуть не разорвав страницу, слизеринец порывисто вырвал фотографию Блэка из альбома. Отшвырнув его в сторону, Поттер вскочил с кровати, попутно пытаясь запихнуть снимок в карман и, запутавшись в балдахине, чуть не рухнул на пол. Позабыв обо всем на свете, не задумываясь о том, сколько сейчас времени, он не глядя натянул на себя ботинки, схватил мантию-невидимку, почти бегом выскочил из спальни и уже через пять минут шагал по коридору в сторону кабинета ЗОТИ, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Ему нужно было поговорить с профессором. Ему **необходимо** было сделать это прямо сейчас. Он готов был стучать в дверь кабинета хоть всю ночь, пока Люпин не откроет дверь. Он не уйдет, пока не получит ответы. И эти ответы ему даст только Ремус. Гарри ускорил шаг, попутно прислушиваясь к тишине коридоров и надеясь, что он не наткнется сейчас на Филча, Снейпа или ещё кого-нибудь. Но Хогвартс, на счастье, был тих как никогда. Молчаливая ночь взирала в узкие стрельчатые окна замка бесчисленным множеством звезд в иссиня-чёрном небе, разливая на укрытую снегом землю холодный свет полной луны, что расчерчивала сумеречные окрестности школы блеклыми тенями.

* * *

Джошуа Ренклифт тихо выругался, чуть не угодив в ловушку на лестнице, пока спускался в собственное общежитие, и вот уже который раз за вечер тихо проклял идиота Эвирсона, который уговорил его подежурить в коридорах вместо него. И какого дьявола он вообще согласился? Мог бы уже видеть десятый сон, а вместо этого он вот уже час блуждает по стылым коридорам замка в поисках нарушителей. Эвирсон, конечно, хорошо устроился. Светит на каждом углу своим значком старосты, клеит девчонок, а потом игнорирует свои прямые обязанности. Ренклифт скрипнул зубами. Если бы не проклятый Поттер, то он мог бы стать старостой в этом году. А вместо этого он застрял на шестом курсе, словно какой-то тупой неудачник. И ещё этот змеиный гаденыш никак не желал подыхать. Сколько можно выкручиваться? Ему же тринадцать лет всего! Давно пора было сыграть в ящик. Так в итоге чертов щенок даже от дементоров сумел избавиться. Рейвенкловец досадливо поморщился. И какого чёрта он вообще поверил, будто стражи Азкабана — это слабость Поттера? Мальчишка умудрился избавиться от них всех разом и даже бровью не повел. И что теперь? Как долго он будет отравлять их существование, прикидываясь невинной овцой? Как скоро директор поймет, что этот змеёныш не спаситель? Нет. Джошуа знал, что должен избавиться от него пока не поздно. Он должен спасти школу. Спасти их всех. Мальчишка может обмануть кого угодно, строя глазки сокурсникам и профессорам, но Джошуа видел его насквозь. Видел все его лживые уловки, видел, как он отравляет всех в этой школе своими приторными речами и льстивыми улыбками. Этот ребенок лишь казался невинным. Ренклифт знал, что однажды Гарри Поттер погубит их всех. И он не позволит этому продолжаться. И если потребуется раздавить дьяволенка своими руками, он с радостью это сделает.

Ход мыслей Ренклифта оборвался, когда навстречу ему из тени выступила высокая фигура. Юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности и на мгновение напрягся, но, увидев, кто стоит перед ним, быстро взял себя в руки. Мимолетный испуг и недоумение тут же сменились презрением.

— Ты? — злобно выплюнул он. — Какого чёрта ты тут забыл? Хочешь нарваться на проблемы? — он самодовольно указал на значок старосты у себя на груди. — Выходить из общежитий после отбоя запрещено, или ты решил, что ты у нас исключение из правил?

Волшебник напротив него глумливо усмехнулся:

— Каких правил? Меня здесь даже нет...

Прежде чем Джошуа успел хоть как-то среагировать, его собеседник молниеносным движением, выхватил из рукава волшебную палочку и через долю секунды в рейвенкловца ударил бледно-фиолетовый луч заклинания.


	19. Виновные и ложно обвинённые

Дверь в аудиторию ЗОТИ оказалась не заперта и Гарри, помедлив, шагнул в полутемное помещение, озираясь по сторонам. Надо признать в такое время суток здесь было страшновато. Тихо ступая по каменному полу, мальчик пересек класс и остановился возле двери в кабинет профессора. Он пару раз глубоко вздохнул и тихонько постучался. Ответа не последовало. Подросток нахмурился и постучал громче. Из щели под дверью лился слабый свет, Гарри был уверен, что Люпин там, но почему он не отвечает?

— Профессор? — позвал Поттер. — Профессор, вы там? Я могу зайти? Профессор! Мне очень нужно с вами поговорить! Профессор, можно я зайду?

Так и не получив ответа, слизеринец шумно выдохнул и решительно открыл дверь. На первый взгляд в кабинете никого не было. На столе горела пара свечей и лежала раскрытая книга, всё выглядело так, словно кто-то вышел из комнаты буквально мгновение назад и вот-вот вернется.

"Возможно, он дежурит сегодня?" — подумал Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. Неосвещенная половина кабинета тонула во мраке, но мальчик знал, что в том углу стоит книжный шкаф и громоздятся различные клетки и ловушки для волшебных существ, вроде пикси и боггартов, поэтому он безо всякого интереса скользнул взглядом по тёмным очертаниями предметов обстановки и отвернулся. Застыв посреди комнаты, подросток пару минут задумчиво переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо.

"И чего я не взял карту мародеров? — обругал себя он. — Я бы уже давно знал, где искать Люпина".

Нужно было уходить. Одно то, что он без разрешения вломился в кабинет профессора, тянет на пару лет отработок... для полного комплекта ему не хватало ещё испортить отношения с Ремусом. Единственное, что не давало Гарри покоя, это странное, неприятное ощущение, будто в кабинете он все же не один. Ему казалось, словно кто-то очень пристально наблюдает за ним, но... откуда? Здесь было не так много мест, где можно спрятаться. Взгляд Поттера остановился на рабочем столе Люпина.

"Да быть не может! — убеждал себя слизеринец. — Кто в здравом уме станет прятаться под столом? Это же самое очевидное место!" — он сделал маленький шаг по направлению к столу, продолжая уговаривать себя, что это просто глупо. Потом остановился, воровато обернулся в сторону двери, словно опасаясь, что кто-нибудь может зайти, и снова шагнул вперед. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, мальчик почти подобрался к своей цели, когда испод стола послышался еле различимый шорох. Гарри замер. Теперь он был **совершенно** уверен, что не один в кабинете. Только вот он не совсем представлял, что теперь делать. Мальчик отчего-то очень сомневался, что это профессор Люпин прячется от него под столом в собственном кабинете. Поттер, конечно, понимал, что был чересчур навязчив со своим желанием поговорить, но не настолько же... Решив, что это, скорее всего, какой-нибудь мелкий пикси или другое безобидное волшебное существо, сбежавшее из своей клетки, подросток выдохнул и смело заглянул под стол.

Из темноты на него смотрела пара янтарных глаз.

Гарри понял, что не ошибся.

Это и правда, в каком-то смысле было волшебное существо.

Только вот совсем не пикси.

Огромный волк оскалился и низко зарычал, предостерегающе опустив голову. Густая рыжевато-коричневая шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, а тело было напряжено, словно зверь изготовился к прыжку, и вот-вот бросится на легкую добычу.

— О-ого... — вырвалось у слизеринца, пока он с немым восхищением и ужасом одновременно рассматривал зверя.

Он впервые в жизни видел живого оборотня только, похоже, этот собирался с минуты на минуту его сожрать — не самый удачный опыт знакомства с волшебными тварями. Гарри не знал, что ему теперь предпринять. С одной стороны зверь отчего-то медлил, никак не решаясь напасть, а с другой, его сейчас может спровоцировать малейшее движение, вряд ли волк так просто позволит ему уйти...или позволит? Очень осторожно мальчик перенес вес тела так, чтобы у него была возможность быстро вскочить на ноги, и одновременно успокаивающе улыбнулся раздраженному зверю:

— Извини, — мягко сказал он. Бархатистые уши шевельнулись, когда подросток заговорил, словно оборотень внимательно прислушивался к его словам. — Я не хотел так врываться, я уже ухожу...

Волк следил за каждым его движением, пока мальчик медленно поднялся с колен и отступил назад. Когда зверь не последовал за ним, Поттер сделал ещё несколько осторожных шагов, потом ещё, и так до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в дверь.

"Вот теперь можно паниковать", — решил мальчик и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, рывком распахнул дверь, выскочив в пустующую аудиторию, после чего захлопнул дверь кабинета и привалился к ней спиной. Только когда между ним и волком оказалась толстая деревянная дверь и каменная стена, Гарри позволил себе шумно выдохнуть.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал он, зажмурившись, — профессор Люпин — оборотень? — слизеринец неодобрительно цокнул языком: — хоть табличку бы на дверь вешал что ли.

Ему тут же представилась эта картина — аккуратная белая табличка и на ней, красивым почерком Ремуса выведено: "Просьба не беспокоить, профессор ЗОТИ в данный момент временно озверел".

Поттер тихо засмеялся и глянул в окно, за которым мерцал серебристый диск полной луны.

"Ну, это по крайней мере многое объясняет, — решил он, и, накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, отправился в Слизеринское общежитие. — Том меня придушит, когда узнает".

  


* * *

Историю магии, которая на следующее утро выпадала первым уроком, Гарри благополучно проспал, велев Забини катиться к дьяволу, когда тот попытался его разбудить. В итоге утро мальчик провел, валяясь в кровати в общей спальне и наслаждаясь одиночеством. В голове у него небольшим небоскребом громоздились вопросы, но Поттер даже не представлял, как к ним подступиться. Он, конечно, мог пойти к Снейпу, но все же лучше сначала попытаться поговорить с Ремусом... Если тот, конечно, вообще захочет с ним разговаривать после вчерашнего. Гарри скорбно вздохнул. И что только теперь о нём думает профессор? Самым странным было то, что Поттера не особенно беспокоила истинная сущность учителя ЗОТИ, куда больше его интересовало, знает ли ещё кто-то в школе, что Люпин оборотень? Знает ли директор? Вероятно, знает, ведь он одобряет эти ежемесячные "отгулы" Ремуса. Но что его сподвигло взять на работу вервольфа? Мало кто согласился бы принять к себе такого сотрудника, будь он хоть трижды одарён и талантлив. К зараженным ликантропией в волшебном мире относились так же презрительно, как и к остальным волшебным существам. Мальчик мрачно засопел. Неудивительно, что в прошлой войне многие из них поддержали Волдеморта, если он пообещал им лучшую жизнь. Разве виноват, например, Люпин в том, что он не способен контролировать? Или способен? Все-таки странно, что он не напал вчера. Насколько было известно Поттеру, оборотни опасны и кровожадны, их цель — разорвать жертву любой ценой. Так что же удержало Люпина от нападения? Так ли опасны на самом деле оборотни, как о них пишут? Или это очередная ложь? В любом случае, Дамблдор, должно быть, принял какие-то меры предосторожности, раз за последние три года в школе никого ещё не съели и не покусали. Не мог же директор просто предоставить дикого зверя самому себе и каждое полнолуние надеяться, что всё закончится мирно. И почему старик вообще пошел на такой риск? Гарри задумчиво почесал нос. Неужели даже у директора все-таки присутствовало такое качество, как сострадание? Ведь для зараженного ликантропией волшебника найти работу в магическом мире было практически не возможно, и то, что профессор, невзирая на предрассудки волшебников, принял Ремуса на работу, значит, что директор все же не так плох, как кажется? Ведь правда?

Размышления подростка прервал звук открывшейся двери, Поттер чуть отвел в сторону полог кровати, за которым прятался и расслабленно выдохнул.

— А тебя рано выпустили, — с улыбкой заметил он, выбираясь из своего укрытия.

Том обернулся к нему, удивленно подняв брови:

— Прогуливаешь?

— Ага, — слизеринец широко ухмыльнулся, — я вчера поздно лег спать.

— О? — Арчер уселся на свою кровать. — И чем же ты был занят?

— Том! Ты не поверишь! — Поттер подскочил к лучшему другу. — Я рассматривал альбом с фотографиями родителей и нашел там вот кого! — он порывисто сунул снимок Блэка под нос Арчеру, тот нахмурившись чуть отстранился, и мгновение непонимающе смотрел на изображение, пока, наконец, в его глазах не появилось узнавание.

— Блэк? Он был другом твоего отца?

— Я не знаю точно, — торопливо принялся рассказывать Гарри, запихнув фото в карман.— Я когда это увидел, чуть не рехнулся от любопытства.

— Могу понять.

— И решил спросить у Люпина, он же хорошо знал моих родителей, — мальчик замолчал, заметив, как посерело лицо лучшего друга, — эм... Том? Ты чего?

— Ты ходил прошлым вечером к Люпину? — очень тихо спросил тот.

— Прошлой ночью точнее, — поправил его Гарри, с легкой обидой глянув на друга: — ты мог бы рассказать мне, между прочим, что уже всё знал.

— Я не думал, что тебе когда-нибудь приспичит тащиться к нему посреди ночи в полнолуние, — сдавленно сообщил Арчер, и раздраженно добавил: — да ты мог бы и сам догадаться, если бы хоть через раз включал мозги.

— Кстати, я его там встретил, если тебе интересно, — самодовольно сообщил Поттер, игнорируя едкий комментарий друга.

— Он не покидает школу? — поразился Арчер. — Я думал, они его изолируют на время превращений.

— Ну, похоже, что нет.

— Недоумки. Ты... он не... не напал на тебя? — Арчер окинул друга цепким взглядом, словно искал признаки укусов или оторванных конечностей.

— Что произошло?

— Ну он порычал на меня и я ушел, — Гарри легкомысленно пожал плечами, — все закончилось хорошо.

— ГАРРИ!

— Ну чего?

— Ты хоть осознаешь, КАК тебе повезло вчера?! — Том провел рукой по лицу и со стоном рухнул на свою постель, — Мерлин, ты такой кретин...

— Ну откуда мне было знать, что он оборотень?! — Гарри плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать.

— А то, что он куда-то постоянно пропадает на пару дней во время полнолуний, тебя не навело на некоторые соображения, нет? — Арчер скосил на него глаза. — Господи, тебе что надо **все** по слогам объяснять?

Поттер обижено засопел.

— Раз ты такой умный и все давно понял, то чего мне-то не рассказал?

— Не знаю, — помедлив, протянул Том, глядя в потолок, — не до того было.

— Ну-ну, — Гарри бросил насмешливый взгляд на друга, в его зеленых глазах зажглись лукавые искры: — кстати, я знаю, зачем ты вчера взорвал котел, — пропел он.

— Вот как? — удивленным Арчер не казался. — И зачем же?

— Из-за Гермионы! — победно хмыкнул он, — я знаю, что вы с ней поспорили.

— О Гарри, — мученически застонал Том, — и ты туда же!

— А что? Я не прав? — Поттер склонил голову к плечу.

— Представь себе, — лучший друг приподнялся на локтях и с издёвкой посмотрел на Гарри, — ты такой легковерный.

— Ну а почему тогда?

— Потому.

— Исчерпывающий ответ, — Гарри недовольно фыркнул и посмотрел на часы, — ты пойдешь на следующий урок?

— Неа, — Том потянулся, — мне разрешили сегодня пропустить.

— О, ну а я пойду, — мальчик соскочил с кровати и принялся запихивать в сумку пергаменты и учебники. — Встретимся на обеде.

Махнув рукой другу, Поттер выскочил из спальни для мальчиков и почти вприпрыжку отправился на уроки. Присутствие Тома как обычно его невероятно воодушевило.

День проходил медленно и скучно. Ни зелий, ни целительства, ни ЗОТИ в расписании на сегодня не стояло, и Гарри почти спал на ходу, "проснувшись" только к трансфигурации, где ловить ворон было себе дороже. Сразу после этого Поттер заторопился в Большой Зал на обед, выискивая в толпе лучшего друга, но Тома, похоже, там не было. Усевшись на свободное место рядом с Драко и Блэйзом, Гарри только успел навалить к себе в тарелку печеного картофеля, как у него за спиной, словно испод земли выросла МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Поттер, — слизеринец так круто обернулся от неожиданности, что чуть не свалился с лавки.

— Мэм?

— Прошу вас проследовать со мной.

Гарри проглотил тут кусок, что успел запихнуть в рот до её появления и поспешно поднялся на ноги, чувствуя на себе недоумевающие взгляды сокурсников. Ему и самому было интересно узнать, что так срочно понадобилось от него декану Гриффиндора. Спустя пару минут молчаливого путешествия по коридорам школы, Гарри сообразил, что она ведет его в лазарет. Внезапно он испугался, что Дамблдор и правда издал какой-нибудь специальный указ и теперь его будут принудительно конвоировать на обследования к Помфри, но как только слизеринец и профессор Трансфигурации переступили порог больничного крыла, подросток понял, что дело здесь совсем не в обследованиях.

В сравнительно небольшом кабинете медсестры, куда привела его МакГонагалл, собралось удивительно много людей. Первым Гарри заметил лучшего друга. Том выглядел совершенно несчастным, словно только что совершил преступление. Это было странно. Потому что Том никогда не выглядел несчастным... кроме тех случаев, когда пытался произвести такое впечатление намеренно. Рядом с Арчером стоял хмурый **, очень-очень** хмурый Снейп. У окна в кресле сидел Дамблдор, тихо переговариваясь о чем-то с мадам Помфри. Последним Поттер заметил Люциуса Малфоя. Светловолосый волшебник застыл в самом дальнем углу комнаты, вцепившись в свою трость, и выглядел так, будто вот уже час жевал лимон и никак не мог избавиться от кислого привкуса во рту. Стоило Гарри войти в кабинет и все собравшиеся тут же обернулись к нему. Кроме Тома. Арчер почему-то смотрел в пол, и весь его образ говорил о раскаянии и сожалении. Это все-таки было до ужаса подозрительно.

"Что случилось-то?!" — мысленно вопрошал мальчик, когда к нему навстречу с перекошенным от бешенства лицом шагнул его декан.

— Какого дьявола вы молчали, Поттер?! — рявкнул он.

— Э-э-э-э... в смысле? — Гарри растеряно оглядел присутствующих, вперед выступил Дамблдор.

— Гарри, мой мальчик, не волнуйся, мистер Арчер поведал нам обо всем, тебе только нужно это подтвердить.

— Э-э-э-э, да? — Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на друга: "Что ты им тут поведал, Бога ради?!?!"

Том поднял на него умоляющий взгляд, всем своим видом выражая сожаление:

— Гарри, прости, я знаю, ты просил молчать, но все это слишком далеко зашло! Нельзя спускать Ренклифту с рук то, что он напал на тебя! Прекрати прикрывать его! Я уверен, директор сможет нам помочь!

— А?

Поттер моргнул: "Директор сможет нам помочь?! Том, ты спятил?"

Мальчик всё гадал, когда это все разом сошли с ума, и почему не предупредили его, но тут в обсидиановых глазах лучшего друга полыхнул знакомый огонь: "Подыграй мне, чёрт бы тебя побрал!"

— О! А! Ага... — Гарри запнулся и осмотрел всех взрослых, которые терпеливо ожидали от него какого-то ответа. — Простите, это всё было немного, ээ, неожиданно...

— Мистер Поттер, — в разговор снова вступил Снейп, — это правда, что за день до урока по Уходу за Магическими Существами, где вы предположительно получили свои травмы от когтей гиппогрифа, на вас напало двое старшекурсников с Рэйвенкло?

— Трое, — поправил его мальчик.

— Что?

— Их было трое, сэр, — вежливо пояснил он.

Зельевар зарычал.

— И вы никому не сказали?

— А надо было?

— Поттер! Вы мелкий кретин... — Снейп оборвал себя на полуслове и опалил своего ученика разъяренным взглядом, хотя Гарри начинал догадываться, что злость профессора, похоже, направлена не на него конкретно, а на мир в целом. — Как сильно вы пострадали во время нападения?

— Ну... — мальчик почесал затылок, — я ногу вывихнул...

Мадам Помфри принялась торопливо листать медицинскую карту, пока не нашла нужную запись, после чего подняла безмерно расстроенный взгляд на директора:

— Всё верно, — несчастным голосом прошептала она, — я упустила это, я не подумала, что это может быть связано...

— Поппи, прошу, не кори себя, — прервал её причитания Дамблдор и обернулся к Поттеру: — Гарри, как я понимаю, у тебя не раз случались конфликты с мистером Ренклифтом в этом году?

— Эм, типа того, сэр, — медленно ответил слизеринец, который всё ещё не понимал, куда ведет этот разговор.

— И мистер Ренклифт не раз угрожал вам и предпринял несколько попыток напасть на вас, включая тот случай, когда вы подвернули ногу и ему удалось ранить вас режущим заклинанием?

— Режущим заклинанием? — эхом повторил подросток.

— Прекратите паясничать, Поттер! — зашипел Снейп. — Это совершенно бессмысленно, Ренклифт уже во всем сознался.

— Во всем? — удивился Гарри.

— Да. Во всем. Почему вы не сказали, что вас ранил не гиппогрифф, а Джошуа Ренклифт днём раньше?!

— Я не... — и тут до Гарри, наконец, всё дошло.

Каким-то образом все эти люди почему-то решили, что порезы на спине Поттера оставил не Клювокрыл, а Ренклифт за день до урока по Уходу за магическими существами. "Только с чего они всё это... — Гарри снова посмотрел на своего нехарактерно подавленного друга, — ах, ну конечно! Вот с чего!"

Теперь всё встало на свои места. Поттер чуть не рассмеялся, он мог бы сразу догадаться, **кто** приложил руку к этому спектаклю. Оставалось только воссоздать целиком всю картину, чтобы понимать, как действовать дальше.

"Итак, что мы имеем? — лихорадочно думал мальчик, — с прошлого года Ренклифт не дает мне покоя. Он настраивает против меня своих сокурсников, нападает на меня, вполне вероятно он даже каким-то образом причастен к этой историей с дементорами. Одновременно с этим возникает конфликт с Малфоем, из-за чего мои собственные однокурсники начинают косо на меня смотреть, хоть и не говорят об этом вслух. Кроме Драко. Он-то с удовольствием высказывает все свои претензии. Младший Малфой смотрит в рот отцу, а тот ополчился на меня за то, что я не хочу участвовать в этой истории с судебным процессом. Гарри покосился на Люциуса. Наконец и его присутствие здесь стало понятным. “Так что же делает Том? Почти три месяца он просто наблюдает за происходящим с абсолютным спокойствием, будто всё это его не касается. Потом "случайно" взрывает свой котел и оказывается в лазарете. Это дает ему доступ к записям мадам Помфри и своего рода алиби, если кто-то вдруг решит, что всё это подстроено". Иначе, зачем ещё Арчеру попадать в больничное крыло, если только он не собирался подменить записи медсестры о том случае с гиппогрифом?

Поттер перевел взгляд на колдомедика, которая продолжала просматривать медицинскую карту с таким затравленным видом, словно допустила страшнейшую ошибку в своей жизни. Стоило лишь чуточку переделать её отчет и рваные раны на спине Гарри, оставленные волшебным существом, удивительным образом превратились в абстрактные порезы "магического характера". Гарри читал этот раздел в учебнике целительства вместе с Томом. Оба диагноза действительно были похожи, но все же разительно отличались. Учитывая происшествие на уроке, мадам Помфри и правда даже не заметила бы такой мелочи, ведь всем и так было ясно, **как** Гарри получил эти порезы. Если только кто-то не оставил их днём ранее, и раны просто не открылись от резкого движения, когда Поттер оттолкнул Малфоя на уроке. Судя по скорбному лицу медсестры, она сейчас именно так и думала, и, похоже, страшно корила себя за то, что как следует не осмотрела повреждения на спине мальчика.

И как удачно подвернулась Гермиона со своим чувством вины, ведь взрыв на уроке теперь можно было списать на юношескую спесь, импульсивность, обиды, подростковую неуверенность в себе, или прочую чепуху в подобном роде. Арчеру даже изображать ничего не придется, Грейнджер сама с энтузиазмом поддержит эту легенду, так как искренне верит, что дело в ней. Теперь становилось совершенно ясно, что Тому с самого начала не было никакого дела до Гермионы и её мнения, она просто подала ему хорошую идею, вот и всё.

Таким образом, обладая нужными знаниями, можно было без труда немного переделать результаты медицинского осмотра, полученные в тот день, когда Гарри ранил Клювокрыл. А потом развернуть целую трагедию, так густо замешав правду с ложью, чтобы никто не смог впоследствии отделить одно от другого. Ведь Джошуа действительно напал на Поттера, Том лишь добавил красок в эту историю и тем самым избавился от двух проблем одновременно. С одной стороны, Ренклифт получит по заслугам, за всё и сразу (даже за то, чего не делал), а с другой, у Люциуса Малфоя больше не будет поводов конфликтовать с Гарри и продолжать разбирательство против Хагрида и Клювокрыла. От Арчера требовалось только сделать пару намёков, чтобы дальше этот вертеп закружился самостоятельно, без его участия. Красиво, просто и гениально.

Гарри снова глянул на друга. Финальным аккордом чёртов манипулятор специально ввязался в это лично, понимая, что в противном случае Гарри будет всё отрицать. А теперь, когда замешаны они оба, Поттер уже не сможет отступить, оставив друга разбираться с последствиями этой лжи.

Идеальное преступление.

Оставалось только понять, как это Ренклифта убедили сознаться в том, чего он не делал?

— Итак, Поттер? — поторопил его Снейп. — Мы ждём.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. "Главное теперь ничего не испортить", — решил слизеринец, поднимая большие, печальные глаза на своего декана:

— Я подумал, что так будет лучше, — он перевел несчастный взгляд на Дамблдора, — я не хотел никого беспокоить, сэр! Рэйвенкловцы и так меня недолюбливают, я не хотел всё усугублять! Я просто подумал, что если смогу замаскировать порезы под раны, оставленные гиппогрифом, то никто ничего не узнает. Я не думал, что мистер Малфой начнет судебный процесс против Хагрида.

— Вы намеренно полезли под когти гиппогрифа?! — ужаснулась мадам Помфри.

— Я знал, что делаю, правда! Клювокрыл только порвал мою мантию, он не ранил меня! Правда! — он умоляюще смотрел на всех взрослых сразу.

— Вы устроили такое представление, сорвали урок и довели до суда своего профессора, просто чтобы никто не узнал, что на вас напали?! — гаркнул Снейп. — Вы хоть осознаете, какую глупость совершили?!

— Тогда мне казалось, что я поступаю правильно, — Поттер виновато повесил голову, — а потом я не знал что делать.

— Вы могли рассказать правду, — мягко заметил директор.

— Простите, сэр, — мальчик горестно вздохнул.

— Так значит, — вдруг вступил в разговор Люциус, — когда вы сказали, что не хотите обвинять невиновного, и что гиппогрифф вас не ранил, вы не лгали, пытаясь мешать мне выполнять мою работу.

"Я такое говорил?" — мысленно поразился Гарри.

— Я никогда не хотел вам мешать, сэр, — покладисто сказал он, — я просто не думал... не думал, что всё так обернётся.

— Признаться, я несколько удивлен, что вы так долго скрывали это, — покачал головой Малфой. — Я только не понимаю, зачем вы вообще инсценировали нападение?

— Я просто не знал, как ещё залечить эти порезы не вызывая лишних вопросов, — голос мальчика предательски дрогнул, когда он прошептал эти слова.

Снейп тихонько застонал. Ну конечно! Как же он сразу не догадался! Естественно мальчик был в отчаянии! Его травила половина Рэйвенкло, на него напали, нанесли тяжелые травмы, несчастный ребенок даже рассказать никому не мог, как обычно думая, что доставит всем проблемы, или что от него снова отмахнутся, как от назойливой мухи. Северус подавил в себе острый приступ жалости к ребенку. Глупый, глупый мальчишка! Загнал себя в угол собственными страхами и пошел на отчаянные меры, бросившись под когти гиппогрифа, лишь бы правда не всплыла на поверхность. Снейпу вспомнилась история с отравлением на первом курсе. Тогда мальчик тоже упрямо молчал, не желая признавать свою слабость, и чуть было не погиб. "Мерлин! Сколько же этого ребенка должны были отталкивать, чтобы он так боялся попросить о помощи? И тот единственный раз, когда мальчик решился положиться на взрослых, снова доказал ему, что его судьба никого не волнует, — со стыдом вспомнил декан Слизерина, беспомощно прикрывая глаза. — Ничего удивительного, что Гарри никому не верит, — подумал он, — странно ещё, что он хотя бы **пытается** доверять людям".

Тем временем Гарри обратил к Люциусу пылающий мольбой взгляд:

— Мистер Малфой, сэр, я прошу вас, пожалуйста! Не увольняйте профессора Хагрида! Он ни в чём не виноват! И гиппогриф не виноват! Это моя вина! Если хотите, можете всё на меня свалить, только простите его! Пожалуйста!

Снейп с интересом следил за аристократом. Осознает ли он, что мальчишка только что накинул удавку ему на шею, и теперь будет медленно затягивать её до тех пор, пока тот не примет нужное Поттеру решение. О, Северус прекрасно знал этот "режим молниеносного натиска". Ещё ни один человек не устоял перед всепоглощающим обаянием мальчика, когда Поттер входил в раж. Судя по тому как "задергался" старший Малфой, на него этот прием действовал так же, как и на всех остальных. Люциус упорно старался держать лицо, но Снейп уже видел, как идет трещинами и рассыпается его стальная броня. Дополнительный эффект давали пристальные взгляды остальных присутствующих, каждый из которых ожидал от него одного очевидного ответа. Наконец, Люциус "сломался".

— Хорошо, — с показной неохотой решил он, — я отзову свои обвинения по делу великана и его гиппогрифа при условии, что директор предпримет дополнительные меры безопасности для студентов, если это Недоразумение и дальше будет преподавать в Хогвартсе.

— Безусловно, Люциус, **Хагрид** приложит все усилия, чтобы подобного впредь не случилось, — покладисто пообещал Дамблдор.

На лице Гарри расцвела сияющая улыбка, полная восхищения и признательности, и это очевидно до полуобморока смутило Малфоя, не привыкшего что кто-то вообще может так на него смотреть.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой! — воскликнул подросток, — и... — он опустил глаза, — я прошу прощения за всё это...

— Оставьте, Поттер, — отмахнулся от него Люциус и поспешно отвернулся от светящихся благодарностью зеленых глаз.

— Конечно, я рассчитываю на то, что имя Гарри не всплывет в этом деле на суде, — вскользь бросил Дамблдор нарочито небрежным тоном, который, впрочем, никого не обманул.

— Я не планирую раздувать скандал из подростковых комплексов и фобий, директор, — высокомерно фыркнул Люциус, глядя на старика, — это никому не интересно.

— Я так и подумал, Люциус, — с улыбкой покивал Альбус, — просто хотел услышать это от тебя.

Малфой презрительно скривился:

— Тем не менее, — его голос снова приобрёл неторопливые чопорные интонации, — я хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на возмутительную халатность вашего медперсонала. То, что квалифицированный целитель не заметил настолько очевидную деталь в травмах мистера Поттера, наводит меня на мысль, о профнепригодности данного колдомедика.

Снейп мысленно закатил глаза. Ну естественно, Люциус не мог не сделать какую-нибудь гадость напоследок. Впрочем, это уже проблемы Поппи и Дамблдора.

— Я учту ваше замечание, мистер Малфой, — дипломатично согласился Альбус, — но мне думается этот разговор стоит перенести на более подходящее время.

— Как вам будет угодно, директор, — не стал вредничать Люциус.

Все снова обратили своё внимание на двух притихших подростков. Пока взрослые препирались между собой, мальчики явно заострили внимание на своём безмолвном конфликте — Арчер упрямо смотрел в окно, стойко игнорируя лучшего друга, который в это время пытался прожечь в нём дыру обиженным взглядом. Почувствовав, что на них смотрят, оба слизеринца почти синхронно повернули головы к директору школы.

— Скажите, сэр, — подал голос Гарри, — а Ренклифт правда во всем сознался?

— Весьма неохотно, конечно, но да, — Альбус улыбнулся, — он признался и в использовании режущего заклинания и в том, что подстроил нападение дементоров.

Поттер пораженно вытаращил глаза на Дамблдора:

— Так это был он?!

— О, да.

— Но как?

— Профессор Флитвик как раз сейчас с ним об этом разговаривает, — ответил старик, — как я понял, мистер Ренклифт просто подгадал время и место, отправив вас прямиком в ловушку.

— А Мелисса тоже в этом участвовала?

— Нет. Её обманули, так же как и вас, используя чары маскировки. Весьма ненадежно, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы передать короткое послание под личиной другого человека, — директор мельком взглянул на Тома.

— О... — Гарри помрачнел, — и что теперь с ним будет?

— Полагаю, теперь у меня нет иного выхода, кроме как исключить мистера Ренклифта из школы, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — он уже не раз намеренно подверг жизнь одного из учеников опасности, боюсь, обычных школьных отработок в качестве карательных мер здесь будет недостаточно.

— Но зачем он всё это делал? — сокрушенно покачал головой Поттер, — за что?

— Людям свойственно ошибаться, Гарри, — помедлив, ответил директор. — Сладко пребывать в плену заблуждений и иллюзий, но порой это толкает их на ужасные преступления. Ложь — бальзам для измученного сердца. Она пленит и дурманит израненные души. Но те, кто поддался искушению, желая быть в неведении, закрывая глаза на зло.. обманывают самих себя. В стремлении к мнимому спокойствию, они сковывают себя цепями ненависти и одиночества, погружаются в ядовитые пучины отчаяния.

Дамблдор замолчал и повернулся в сторону витражного окна. Его мудрые голубые глаза заволокла дымка печали. Снейп мысленно застонал. Он знал, чем всё это обычно заканчивается и не горел желанием ещё пару часов слушать очередную душеспасительную лекцию о добре и зле.

— Самообман и жестокость, мой мальчик, приведут человека лишь в тупик. Тупик бесконечных скитаний и саморазрушения, — тем временем продолжал директор. — Впустив в сердце тьму, человек уже не сможет укрыться от неё. Она неотступно будет следовать за ним, отравляя разум и душу...

По тому, как начал стекленеть взгляд мальчишки, Северус понял, что тот сейчас уснёт прямо посреди проповеди и решил, что пора вмешаться, пока Альбуса окончательно не унесло:

— Вы можете написать на него заявление в аврорат и довести дело до суда, — услужливо предложил слизеринцу "добрый" профессор зелий, заслужив упрекающий взгляд Дамблдора, чей монолог он так бесцеремонно прервал.

Поттер прочистил горло, выходя из ступора:

— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, сэр, спасибо, — решил он.

— Как хотите.

— Что ж, полагаю, вопрос исчерпан, — бодро объявил Дамблдор, снова перехватывая инициативу, — я рад, что всё, наконец, разрешилось. Гарри, Томас, вы можете возвращаться в свою гостиную.

Оба подростка переглянулись и поспешно ретировались из лазарета, продолжая обмениваться враждебными взглядами.

Оставшиеся в кабинете мадам Помфри взрослые задумчиво смотрели им вслед.

— Надеюсь, эта история не подорвет дружбу мальчиков, — высказался Альбус.

Снейп в искренность этих слов не очень-то поверил, хотя он и сам опасался как бы Поттер не ополчился на своего приятеля. Мальчишка слишком чутко относился ко лжи и недомолвкам.

Несколько минут хмурые слизеринцы в мрачном молчании шли по коридору, потом Гарри осторожно оглянулся, убеждаясь, что за ними никто не идет и уже через мгновение вся его угрюмость растаяла без следа. Он весело покосился на лучшего друга. Том неторопливо шагал рядом с ним, гордо расправив плечи и заложив руки за спину. От забитого, измученного чувством вины мальчика не осталось и следа, Арчер был, как обычно, преисполнен самодовольства и высокомерия. Поймав взгляд Гарри, Том насмешливо изогнул брови, его тонкие губы дрогнули в заговорщицкой ухмылке:

— Отличная работа, коллега, — в полголоса похвалил он.

Поттер широко ухмылялся.

— Аналогично, коллега, — он помедлил, — но ты всё же мог намекнуть мне раньше о своих планах.

— Мог, — не стал спорить Арчер, — но какое в этом тогда веселье?

  


* * *

Снейп отодвинул в сторону стопку проверенных работ пятого курса Гриффиндора и на время впал в унылую задумчивость. Мерлин всемогущий! Пять лет почти по слогам вбивать в головы малолетних недоумков простейшую информацию и в итоге узнать, что все его усилия оказались тщетны. Если бы не Грейнджер, Северус уже начал бы думать, что на львиный факультет распределяются только дети с полным отсутствием какого-либо таланта к зельеварению. Да его третьекурсники и то написали бы эти работы лучше. Мысли профессора плавно перетекли к конкретной парочке слизеринцев, которая не давала ему покоя. Вся эта ситуация с Ренклифтом казалась зельевару какой-то неправильной, хотя он и не мог понять почему. С одной стороны всё было ясно, как днём. Ренклифт упоённо третировал Поттера, тот как обычно всё замалчивал, пока ситуация не накалилась до предела. Это вынудило Арчера рассказать всё профессорам. Обычное дело. Даже эта безумная история с гиппогрифом и попытками Гарри скрыть истину была вполне в стиле мальчишки. Да и Ренклифт сам во всем признался после того, как Дамблдор пригрозил ему вызвать авроров, а записи Поппи гласили, что раны мальчика были магического характера и нанесли их предположительно в течение последних двадцати четырёх часов, без определения точного времени. Всё сходилось. Кроме одного. Северус никак не мог понять, зачем Арчер взорвал свой котел накануне. Была ли это намеренная попытка попасть в лазарет под благовидным предлогом или мальчик не рассчитывал на такой эффект? Поттер, конечно, выдумал бредовую историю про мяту, но кто в неё поверит? И если все это было частью их коварного плана, то почему тогда в кабинете медсестры Поттер выглядел таким растерянным, словно и правда не понимал, что происходит. Северус хорошо знал мальчишку и был абсолютно уверен, что тот не притворялся ни секунды. Да и зачем ему этот спектакль, когда он действительно пострадал от рук старшекурсника Рэйвенкло, и ему уже давно стоило бы попросить помощи? Снейп не видел повода для лжи в этом случае. Если только... Глаза зельевара расширились от внезапной догадки, возможно целью было не избавиться от Ренклифта, а снять обвинения с Хагрида и его глупой птицы. Северус знал, что мальчик сильно переживал изо всей этой истории, возможно гиппогриф все же ранил его тогда на уроке, просто Гарри постарался обставить всё так, будто зверь вообще не нанёс ему никаких увечий и тем самым аннулировать обвинения Малфоя. А его приятель по удачному стечению обстоятельств попал в лазарет, где подменил записи Поппи. План был хорош.

Но опять же. Почему тогда Гарри был так искренне удивлен? И отчего так страшно перепугался, когда Арчер взорвал котел, если они планировали это с самого начала? И почему нельзя было просто рассказать всё как есть, а не устраивать слёзное светопреставление со спецэффектами?

Северус досадливо поморщился. Как бы он ни разворачивал эту историю, вопросы у него не заканчивались. Единственным выходом было вызвать к себе Поттера и устроить ему допрос, но он сомневался, что это будет хорошей идеей, мальчик и так был на него обижен за историю со стихийными выбросами, вряд ли он обрадуется, если Снейп сейчас начнет обвинять его во лжи. Зельевар с сожалением подумал, что даже не может использовать на мальчишке веритасерум. Поттер стал слишком хорошо разбираться в зельях, чтобы во второй раз попасться на эту удочку.

Что ж, Северусу оставалось только осторожно наблюдать и надеяться, что эта парочка не задумала какую-нибудь глупость.

  


* * *

Том был так доволен своей аферой, что буквально лопался от гордости. Гарри его понимал. Они смогли обмануть всех! Вот только у Поттера всё ещё оставалась пара вопросов, и он вовсе не собирался оставаться в неведении. Этим же вечером, когда друзья сбежали от посторонних глаз в выручай-комнату, чтобы немного попрактиковаться в заклинаниях и обсудить последние новости, Гарри, наконец, смог утолить своё любопытство:

— Скажи, Том, — начал он, наблюдая, как Арчер бродит вдоль книжных полок, читая названия книг и выискивая что-нибудь интересное, — как тебе удалось заставить Ренклифта признаться?

Друг весело глянул на него:

— Я был очень убедителен.

— Ага, — Поттер кивнул, — и в каком именно заклинании выражалась твоя убедительность?

Том с видом триумфатора уселся в кресло напротив лучшего друга:

— Не в заклинании, — авторитетно глядя на Гарри поправил он, — в целой науке.

— Науке? — непонимающе нахмурился Поттер.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что такое Легилименция и Окклюменция?

Гарри кивнул:

— Способность мага проникать в сознание другого человека и область магического знания, изучающая защиту "сознания" от посягательств извне, — как по учебнику продекламировал он.

— Точно! — Том замолчал, красноречиво глядя на друга, тот при этом выглядел весьма скептически настроенным.

— И когда же ты освоил столь сложную технику? — недоверчиво поинтересовался он.

— Недавно, — уклончиво протянул Арчер, и Гарри со вздохом покачал головой.

— Том, я читал об этом вместе с тобой, помнишь? На то, чтобы в совершенстве овладеть этими навыками требуются годы, — он выдержал весомую паузу, — и ты хочешь сказать, что освоил и то и другое за сколько? За три месяца?

— На самом деле я начал работать над этим ещё в июле, — признался Арчер.

— О, — Поттер задумчиво почесал нос, — а почему не сказал?

— Потому что, — Том вдруг как будто бы смутился. — Потому что я не **изучал** её. Я просто, как бы... однажды понял, что уже **знаю** , как её использовать.

Теперь Гарри действительно казался удивленным.

— Думаешь, у тебя природные способности? Как наследие?

— Не знаю, может быть, — друг пожал плечами.

— Но почему тогда эти способности проявились только сейчас? — опровергнул собственную теорию Поттер. — Разве не должны наследия проявляться сразу же? Как с парселтангом.

Арчер снова пожал плечами и ничего не сказал.

— Том?

— Хм?

— О чем ты умалчиваешь?

Лучший друг почесал нос, вздохнул и хмуро уставился в пол:

— Впервые я заметил, что в точности знаю, как применить окклюменцию в прошлом году после того... после того как...

— В тебе вселился Риддл? — догадался Поттер.

— Да. Я не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо, — Том покосился на лучшего друга. Тот, к его удивлению, выглядел скорее заинтересованным, чем рассерженным или напуганным.

— И как ты об этом узнал?

— Когда Снейп спрашивал меня о том, что случилось в Тайной Комнате, я сказал, что не знаю и тут же почувствовал, будто кто-то влезает в мою голову, — Арчер поморщился, — я сначала испугался, что Риддлу каким-то образом удалось вернуться, пока не понял, что это Снейп пытается прочесть мои мысли. Тогда я совершенно рефлекторно скрыл свои воспоминания, так, словно действительно ничего не помнил.

Поттер в ужасе смотрел на друга:

— Снейп умеет читать мысли?!

— Похоже, что умеет.

— Кошмар, — мальчик прижал ладонь ко лбу, — что же делать? Мне тоже надо выучить окклюменцию!

— Расслабься, — Арчер засмеялся, — это работает только в случае прямого зрительного контакта. Просто не смотри ему в глаза и всё.

Поттер напряженно впился взглядом в одну точку, вспоминая все его беседы с деканом Слизерина и пытаясь сообразить, смотрел ли он ему тогда в глаза. А если смотрел, то смог ли Снейп узнать, о чем он думал? А вдруг Гарри там о чём-нибудь тайном размышлял, а профессор всё увидел? От острого приступа паранойи его спас веселый голос Тома:

— Я смотрю то, что наш декан способен читать мысли напугало тебя куда сильнее, чем то, что я каким-то образом унаследовал то же умение от Риддла.

— Ну, это же неплохо, — отвлеченно ответил Гарри, все ещё думая о профессоре зелий, — ты теперь сможешь защищать сознание и научишь этому меня. Жаль только ты раньше мне не рассказал.

— Я не думал, что новость о Снейпе тебя шокирует куда больше, чем зловещая способность, которая перешла к твоему лучшему другу от безжалостного тёмного мага, — иронично заметил Арчер.

— Ой, да брось ты! — фыркнул Поттер. — Что зловещего в чтении мыслей? Дело-то не в Легилименции, а в том, как ты её используешь, — мальчик задумался, — хотя, когда речь о тебе, что угодно начинает казаться зловещим.

Арчер со смехом швырнул в него подушкой.

— Так хочешь узнать, что случилось с Ренклифтом или нет?

— Ну, я, кажется, уже догадался, — горделиво признался Гарри, — ты как бы "смешал" мысли Ренклифта, добавив одну маленькую деталь про режущее заклинание. А дальше его сознание само перестроилось под новые сведения, он даже и не заметил, как у него появились другие воспоминания, — он улыбнулся, — вообще-то, это гениально.

— Спасибо.

— Только как ты впихнул к нему в голову воспоминания про дементоров?

— Никак, — Том помрачнел, — они там уже были.

— То есть, это и правда был он?

— Да, только...

— Что?

— Странное воспоминание, — медленно протянул Арчер, — словно эта идея ему не принадлежала.

— Хочешь сказать, есть кто-то ещё? — напряженно спросил Поттер.

— Да. И, похоже, этот кто-то был идейным вдохновителем Ренклифта.

— Но кто?

— Понятия не имею, — Арчер скривился, — ты себе не представляешь, какой бардак в голове у этого недоумка. Мне пришлось его обездвижить и минут десять копаться в мозгах, прежде чем я смог найти там то, что мне было нужно.

— И вся эта шумиха со взрывом на зельях была нужна для того чтобы подделать записи мадам Помфри и обеспечить тебе алиби, — Гарри кивнул.

— Я знал, что ты злой гений!

По губам лучшего друга скользнула самодовольная усмешка. Мальчики затихли. Арчер раскрыл книгу, что-то там выискивая, а Гарри в это время задумчиво смотрел в сторону.

— Том?

— Хм?

— Спасибо...

Арчер поднял голову:

— За что?

— Ты ведь все это сделал для меня, — Поттер вздохнул, — я знаю, тебя жутко бесит, моя... ээээ...

— Недальновидность? — любезно подсказал Том. — Безалаберность? Глупость? Индифферентность? Инертность?

— Ну, да, — мальчик смущенно потупился. — Типа того. Я просто, ну, знаешь...

— Да-да, я понял, — Том закатил глаза, — я тебя не первый день знаю, Гарри. Ты с детства был неспособен решать свои проблемы.

— Но это не потому что я не могу их решить! — словно оправдываясь, торопливо объяснил Поттер.

— Да. Это я тоже знаю, — Том улыбнулся. — Ты **не хочешь**.

— Наверное.

— Расслабься, — Арчер пожал плечами, и самодовольно усмехнулся: — просто предоставь это **мне**.

— Да уж, — Гарри смущенно почесал затылок. — Только не прикончи никого случайно, решая мои проблемы.

— Ну, это как пойдет, — безмятежно отозвался Том.

Они обменялись веселыми взглядами.

— А теперь, — как ни в чем не бывало, пропел Поттер, — когда мы постановили, что ты самый умный человек на планете, научи меня окклюменции!

— Паршивый из тебя подхалим, — ехидно заметил Том. Отбросив в сторону книгу, он с показной неохотой поднялся с кресла:

— Ладно, так уж и быть, посмотрим, что можно сделать с твоими дырявыми мозгами.

  


* * *

Гарри задумчиво почесал бровь, вздохнул, перенёс вес тела с правой ноги на левую и снова почесал бровь. Впервые в жизни ему было так трудно заставить себя постучать в чью-то дверь. На его счастье, дверь неожиданно открылась сама и взору мальчика предстал бледный и очень встревоженный профессор ЗОТИ, который так куда-то спешил, что чуть было не врезался в своего ученика.

— Гарри? — выдохнул он, отступив на шаг. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он нервно огляделся, словно ожидал, что за Поттером стоит ещё толпа людей.

— Я пришел поговорить с вами, профессор, — виновато сказал подросток, — и, эээ, извиниться.

— Извиниться? — Люпин выглядел растерянным. — За что?

— За то, что так нагло к вам вломился тогда, — выпалил Гарри, — я не знал... то есть... я не хотел создавать проблем!

— Гарри, — Ремус вздохнул, — думаю, это мне стоит извиняться.

— Что?

— Я подверг тебя опасности. Ты представить себе не можешь, как мне жаль. Я... я понимаю, что тебе нелегко было прийти сюда сегодня, и поверь, я рад, но тебе не нужно себя заставлять, я знаю, что должно быть пугаю тебя...

— Чего? — слизеринец моргнул.

— Гарри, — Ремус подался вперед, словно хотел схватить мальчика за плечи, но в последнее мгновение осекся и резко отшатнулся, — я не хотел, чтобы ты видел то существо, то чудовище, в которое я превращаюсь, — он отвел взгляд, — это должно быть отвратительно.

— Сэр, — Люпин взглянул на Поттера, и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него почти со злостью, — вы говорите ужасную ерунду!

— Что?

— Я животных обожаю! — сердито рявкнул мальчик. — А вы говорите, что это было отвратительно! — за напускной злостью Ремус вдруг разглядел искреннее возмущение, — почему вы думаете, что ваша вторая сущность так ужасна?!

— Гарри, это кровожадный зверь, — с нажимом произнёс Люпин, уверенный, что мальчик просто не осознал, с какой опасностью столкнулся, — чудо, что он не набросился на тебя!

— Но это была бы моя вина, не тал ли? — простодушно пожал плечами подросток.

— Что? — это заявление окончательно сбило профессора с толку.

— Ну, в смысле, мне не стоило выходить после отбоя, и уж тем более нельзя было так к вам вламываться. Если бы волк напал, виноват был бы я.

— Я... — Ремус запнулся и замолчал, ошеломленно глядя на мальчика, — неужели тебя не пугает моя сущность?

— Нет! Говорю же!

— Порой ты меня поражаешь, Гарри, — покачал головой Люпин и, опомнившись, отступил в сторону, — заходи, думаю, не стоит, обсуждать всё это на пороге.

Поттер без колебаний шагнул в кабинет, и его профессор со вздохом прикрыл дверь, решив что его визит к директору может подождать. Чтобы там ни говорил Гарри, Ремус прекрасно осознавал, какому риску подверг мальчика. Если бы он так старательно не пытался стать для подростка другом, этому ребенку не пришло бы в голову приходить к нему в кабинет посреди ночи в полнолуние. Но прежде чем он обсудит всё с Дамблдором, необходимо было поговорить с мальчиком, ведь возможно это будет его последний день в качестве профессора в Хогвартсе. Ремус не хотел бы просто выставить Гарри из кабинета, ничего не объяснив.

— Так о чем же ты так настойчиво хотел спросить меня в ту ночь? — поинтересвался Люпин, когда они с Поттером уселись друг напротив друга.

— Вот об этом, — с этими словами слизеринец достал из кармана изрядно помятую фотографию и протянул её профессору. Ремусу хватило лишь мимолетного взгляда на изображение, чтобы всё понять.

— Я предполагал, что ты так или иначе догадаешься.

— Так это правда? — подскочил Гарри. — Блэк был другом моего отца?

— Не просто другом, — нехотя произнёс Ремус, — они были как братья. Джеймс доверял ему во всем.

— Почему же Блэк решил служить Волдеморту? — удивленно спросил Поттер.

При имени тёмного волшебника Ремус заметно напрягся.

— Я не могу говорить с уверенностью. Сириус происходил из семьи тёмных волшебников, возможно, его предрасположенность все-таки взяла верх над дружескими чувствами. Хотя долгое время Сириус отвергал взгляды своей родни. Однажды, всё зашло так далеко, что он ушел из дома. Родители твоего отца приняли его как родного. Когда Тот-чьё-имя-не-называют начал охоту на Джеймса и Лили, было решено скрыть их с помощью заклятия доверия, — Люпин глянул на задумчивого слизеринца, — заклятие доверия это...

— Я знаю, что такое Фиделиус, профессор, — слабо улыбаясь, ответил подросток, чем очень удивил Ремуса. — Блэк стал хранителем тайны?

— Да.

— И рассказал Волдеморту о том, где прячутся мои родители.

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Что?

— Зачем он это сделал? Как можно предать человека, который стал тебе семьей? Разве это не странный поступок?

— Возможно, он был не в себе, — тихо сказал Люпин. — Я и сам тысячу раз задавался этим вопросом, но ответа на него так и не нашёл. Сириус... был весьма импульсивным в юности, но по большей части все его шутки и розыгрыши, были довольно безобидными. Я бы сказал, он частично совмещал в себе самые яркие черты харатктера Фреда и Джорджа Уизли. Безумный и Неугомонный, — старший волшебник прикрыл глаза, стараясь заглушить печальные воспоминания, — я никогда бы не подумал, что он может оказаться убийцей. Бедный Питер стал жертвой этого заблуждения.

— Питер?

— Питер Петтигрю. Он был нашим другом. Узнав о предательстве Сириуса, он попытался остановить его и в итоге погиб страшной смертью, — Люпин с болью смотрел на Гарри, — мы даже тела не смогли найти.

— Так всего вас было четверо? — помолчав, уточнил Гарри.

— Да. Джеймс, Сириус, Питер и я, все мы дружили в школе.

Слизеринец отвел взгляд и нахмурился, словно производил в уме какие-то подсчеты:

— Сохатый, Бродяга, Лунатик и Хвост, — прошептал он, — это ваши прозвища! Это вы создали Карту Мародеров! Вы ведь Лунатик, так?

— Точно, — Люпин улыбнулся.

— А остальные? — мальчик с жадным любопытством смотрел на своего профессора.

— Джеймса мы называли Сохатым. Питера — Хвостом, а Сириус был...

— Бродягой, — кивнул Поттер. — Странные клички.

Ремус пожал плечами:

— Мы были детьми.

К удивлению профессора, подросток не казался расстроенным или сердитым, он лишь задумчиво водил пальцем по ручке кресла и чему-то задумчиво улыбался. Постепенно слабая улыбка покинула лицо мальчика и он заметно помрачнел.

— Значит, Блэк был лучшим другом отца, — пробормотал он. — Отрекся ради дружбы с ним от собственной семьи, ушел из дома. Потом зачем-то переметнулся на сторону Волдеморта, предал моих родителей, выдал их местоположение Тёмному Лорду, а когда об этом узнал Питер и попытался схватить Блэка, он устроил взрыв и убил его. То есть, чуть ли не за один день Блэк хладнокровно убил сразу двух близких друзей, один из которых был ему как брат, а второй пытался добиться правосудия. И целую улицу сторонних наблюдателей, которым не посчастливилось оказаться поблизости. Так что ли?

— Да.

Гарри досадливо цокнул языком и покачал головой. Как ни старался, он не мог себе представить Фреда и Джорджа Уизли в такой ситуации. Если Блэк в юности был похож на них, то как же это нужно было свихнуться, чтобы такое учудить?

— Выходит, — медленно заговорил он, — либо мой отец паршиво разбирался в людях, либо я чего-то не понимаю.

— Гарри, не стоит пытаться понять поступки безумца, — мягко произнёс Люпин, — я потратил на это двенадцать лет и поверь, это ни к чему не привело. Я прошу тебя об одном, — помолчав, сказал он, — не пытайся искать его, не пытайся мстить, это очень опасно!

Слизеринец выплыл из каких-то своих мыслей и удивленно моргнул:

— Да я и не собирался.

— О. Правда??

— Да, — мальчик пожал плечами. — Блэка ловит половина министерских авроров, дементоры из Азкабана и, насколько я понял, профессор Снейп, тайком, — он почесал нос, — не то чтобы они все очень в этом преуспели, но мне-то зачем влезать, если здесь и так очередь выстроилась? Пусть себе бегают друг за другом.

— Хм, я боялся... я не говорил тебе, потому что боялся твоей реакции, — признался Люпин, — я думал, что ты захочешь отомстить.

— Сэр, я ценю жертву своих родителей, очень трепетно отношусь к их памяти и всё такое, но я не готов посвящать себя адской мести из-за смерти людей, которых я даже не помню, — Поттер помолчал. — В смысле, если бы я встретил Блэка, я бы с радостью его проклял и всё такое, но искать его ради этого я не стану.

— Это хорошо, — помедлив, сказал Ремус. Выглядел он несколько удивлённым. — У тебя очень взрослый подход к ситуации.

Гарри пожал плечами, словно не видел в этом ничего особенного.

— О! Точно! — неожиданно подскочил он подросток. — Я совсем забыл спросить! А директор-то знает, что вы оборотень?

Ремус моргнул от столь резкой смены темы разговора. Надо признаться, такой реакции он не ожидал. Мужчина намеренно скрывал правду от Гарри, как и все остальные профессора, опасаясь, что, узнав о предательстве Блэка, мальчик придёт в отчаяние. Или в бешенство. И захочет ему отомстить. Вместо этого Поттер повел себя очень... по-слизерински. Сообразив, что от него ждут ответа, Люпин кивнул:

— Да. Я невероятно благодарен ему за то, что он принял меня на работу, зная, что я такое...

— А ещё кто-то знает?

— Да, — Ремус улыбнулся, — твой декан.

— Ого, а он почему?

— Он готовит для меня специальное зелье, которое позволяет мне контролировать зверя.

— Так вот почему волк на меня не напал...

— Полагаю, да, — Люпин с сомнением взглянул на подростка, — хотя, это скорее исключение, а не правило. Гарри, пожалуйста, помни, волк очень опасен, вне зависимости от того, принимаю я зелье или нет.

— Хорошо, профессор, — легко согласился мальчик, поднимаясь с кресла, — только зря вы так его ненавидите, — вдруг сказал он, пронзив своего учителя удивительно серьезным взглядом, — ведь чем больше вы ненавидите зверя, тем сильнее он ненавидит вас в ответ.

На этом слизеринец ушел, оставив Ремуса осмысливать его последние слова в совершенной растерянности.


	20. Дуэль

Дамблдор застал декана Слизерина за проверкой домашних заданий:

— Добрый вечер, Северус, — поприветствовал профессора директор, появившись в камине, — прошу, загляни ко мне в кабинет.

Снейп приложил все усилия, чтобы не испустить раздраженный вздох — он полдня настраивался на проверку работ кучи мелких недоумков и сейчас совершенно не хотел куда-либо идти. Но спорить со своим непосредственным начальником было не лучшей идеей.

— Буду у вас через несколько минут, — сухо пообещал волшебник.

Альбус кивнул и исчез в языках зеленого пламени. Гадая, что же опять произошло, зельевар отбросил в сторону перо и отправился на аудиенцию.

«Мерлином клянусь, если это опять Поттер, я кого-нибудь прокляну», — апатично подумал Снейп, покидая свой кабинет.

  


* * *

— А! Северус, вот и ты! — жизнерадостно объявил Дамблдор стоило профессору показаться на его пороге. — Прошу, проходи, присаживайся. Чаю? Меня угостили просто великолепными печеньями, пожалуйста, попробуй.

Альбус подвинул к нему тарелку сладкой выпечки, пока хмурый волшебник усаживался за директорский стол напротив старика. Снейп отвлеченно отказался от чая и сдобы, прожигая настороженным взглядом сидящего в соседнем кресле профессора ЗОТИ. Люпин выглядел кошмарно. Не то чтобы обычно оборотень излучал счастье и жизнерадостность, но сейчас он более всего напоминал побитую собаку. Зельевар списал это на последствия полнолуния. Однако стоило отметить, звероподобный нытик обычно изо всех сил делал вид, что эти трансформации его ничуть не обременяют. Без особого успеха, надо заметить.

«Ну что, во имя Мордреда, опять случилось? — раздраженно вопрошал про себя Северус. — Готов спорить, что бы ни произошло, в этом опять замешан проклятый мальчишка».

— Итак, коль скоро мы все собрались, прошу тебя, Ремус, расскажи нам еще раз, что произошло, — улыбнулся Альбус.

Люпин напряженно покосился на Снейпа, он явно не ожидал, что в разговоре будет участвовать его школьный недруг, и теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Как я уже говорил, — тихо сказал он, — прошлой ночью Гарри видел мою, хм, другую форму.

Зельевар решил, что ослышался:

— Прошу прощения? — теперь он повернулся к оборотню всем корпусом, опасно сощурившись. — Мне на мгновение показалось, что ты сказал...

— Все верно, — покаянно вздохнул Люпин. — Боюсь, я был слишком неосторожен.

— Неосторожен? НЕОСТОРОЖЕН?! Каким образом мальчишка оказался в твоём кабинете посреди ночи?!

— Гарри увидел фото Джеймса и Сириуса. Ему нужны были ответы.

— Я не спрашивал, **зачем** Поттер отправился к тебе, недоумок, — раздраженно процедил Снейп. — Я спрашивал, **как** он туда попал?!

Той частью сознания, которая не была занята выяснениями отношений с Люпином, зельевар пообещал себе провести **очень** содержательную беседу с безмозглым сынком Джеймса Поттера насчет этих его излюбленных ночных вылазок.

— Эм, через дверь, — вяло отшутился Ремус.

Северус оскалился:

— О, как же я сам не догадался? — обманчиво спокойным голосом произнёс он. — И почему же, позволь узнать, ЭТА ЧЁРТОВА ДВЕРЬ НЕ БЫЛА ЗАПЕРТА?!

— Я, хм, полагаю, я забыл запереть её перед... перед тем, как обратиться, — Люпин говорил так тихо, что Снейп его еле расслышал. — Мне так жаль. Готов поклясться, мне казалось, я запер её, как обычно!

— Ты! — зельевар задохнулся от возмущения и замолчал, в ярости позабыв все ругательства и оскорбления. — Ты жалкий, клинический идиот! Ты хоть осознаешь, какой опасности подверг мальчика? И не только его! А если бы зверь вырвался? Что если бы он... ты искусал кого-нибудь из учеников или преподавателей?! — Северус резко обернулся к директору, указывая пальцем на оборотня: — Я говорил вам, Альбус, его нужно было запирать в клетке, где-нибудь за пределами замка! Я говорил, что ему не место в школе, которая кишит пустоголовыми детьми, только и мечтающими свернуть где-нибудь свои бесполезные шеи! И вот, пожалуйста! Что дальше? — он снова вперил в побелевшего то ли от стыда, то ли от гнева профессора ЗОТИ полный ненависти взгляд.

— Забудешь выпить зелье, слетишь с катушек и пережрешь все население Хогвартса и окрестностей?! Способны ли твои плюшевые мозги работать хотя бы раз в месяц?!

— Право же, Северус, — все-таки вмешался Дамблдор, — Ремус совсем не хотел подвергать кого-либо опасности.

— Да мне плевать, чего он там хотел или не хотел, — зашипел Северус. Он был так зол, что даже не задумался о том, как говорит со своим начальником, в голове у него снова и снова повторялась только одна картинка — Гарри Поттер, запертый в комнате с кровожадным чудовищем.

— Мальчик мог пострадать! — чеканя каждое слово произнес он. — Он мог погибнуть. Мог **заразиться**. Что мне с того, что этот герой дня сидит тут с виноватым видом и мямлит о своих сожалениях?

— Северус, ты не справедлив...

— Нет, все верно, Альбус, — возразил Люпин, сумев, наконец, вклиниться в разговор. — Я не могу оставаться в школе после случившегося.

— Видите? Даже он признал, что пора его уволить! — обрадовался Снейп.

— Да, но я еще не согласился, — улыбнулся директор. — Ремус, я прошу тебя, не принимай поспешных решений. Гарри подверг себя опасности, но, признай, ему не стоило покидать общежитие после отбоя. Думаю, он и сам понимает, что отчасти виноват...

— О, как чудесно! А если бы оборотень перегрыз вашему Золотому мальчику глотку, вы бы тоже сказали, что Поттер сам виноват? — желчно осведомился зельевар.

— Но ведь в конечном итоге с Гарри все хорошо, не так ли? — спокойно напомнил Дамблдор. — Ремус сдержал волка.

— Молодец какой, — саркастически пропел слизеринский декан. — Дадим ему косточку, за хорошее поведение!

— Северус...

— Мне кажется... кажется, что моей заслуги в этом нет, я не смог бы сдержать волка, когда поблизости такая легкая добыча, — с трудом выдавил Люпин.

— Вы слышали?! — воскликнул Снейп. — Он даже волка сдержать не смог... что?

— Ремус, объясни, пожалуйста, — торопливо попросил директор, пока Северус не успел напридумывать себе всяких ужасов.

— Зверь готовился напасть, я знаю. Я чувствовал. Даже ликантропное зелье не способно заглушить инстинкты хищника, если тот учуял жертву. Будь на месте Гарри кто-либо другой, все могло закончиться очень плохо.

— Хочешь сказать, твоя привязанность к мальчику спасла ему жизнь? — уточнил Альбус.

— Нет, — Ремус покачал головой, — дело в Гарри. Как будто ему удалось остановить ярость волка.

— Каким образом? — скептически поинтересовался Северус.

— Не знаю. Клянусь, когда Гарри заговорил...

— Он еще и разговаривал со зверем?! — перебил зельевар, уже мысленно представляя себе как этот лохматый недоумок заводит светскую беседу с бешеным монстром.

«Все-таки пора лично оторвать мелкому кретину его безмозглую голову, — решил он, — она ему все равно без надобности, раз за тринадцать лет он так и не научился ей пользоваться».

— Да, он... он вообще повел себя крайне необычно, — Люпин против воли улыбнулся. — Когда мальчик начал говорить с волком, когда посмотрел на... на меня, я почувствовал, как зверь успокаивается. Он все еще был насторожен, но больше не хотел напасть. Будто ему стало, хм, интересно.

— Интересно? — Дамблдор выглядел озадаченным. — Как необычно. Я не слышал раньше, чтобы хоть что-то могло остановить ярость оборотня. Хотелось бы узнать, как Гарри это удалось.

— Какая разница, как ему это удалось? У паршивца уже давно не все дома, я бы тоже на месте волка задумался, стоит ли нападать на такого неадекватного субъекта. Вдруг это заразно, — фыркнул Снейп. — Не о том здесь речь. Оборотня пора вышвырнуть из школы, пока он никого не покалечил!

— Я за этим и пришел, — печально улыбаясь, сказал Люпин.

— Ремус...

— Он прав, профессор. Я опасен. Моя неосторожность могла стоить жизни ученику. Я не готов так рисковать. Я и правда опасен, сэр.

— Мы уже говорили с тобой об этом, мой мальчик, — напомнил Дамблдор, — тогда произошло нечто подобное. Ты помнишь, что я тогда сказал тебе?

— Да, директор, — вздохнул оборотень.

— И сейчас я скажу тебе то же самое. Не твоя вина, что ты проклят, Ремус. Ты не выбирал для себя такой судьбы и никогда не хотел навредить людям. Но любая боль и любое несчастье это также великое благо. Через это мы учимся быть сильнее. Не сдаваться. Бороться. Не презирай себя за то, что тебе неподвластно и от тебя не зависит.

Снейп нахохлился, догадываясь какой другой случай упомянул директор. Как это похоже на старика! Вытирать сопли психованному оборотню, после того, как он пытался разорвать на куски студента. Можно подумать это его психотерапия сильно поможет.

— Хочу заметить, что дверь запереть было вполне в его власти, — сухо сообщил он. — Тут волка винить сложно. Как можно быть таким дураком? Или ты ждал, что ликантропное зелье превратит тебя в карликового пуделя, болван?

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что это моя ошибка! — неожиданно взорвался Ремус. — И признаю это! Чего еще ты хочешь, Северус?! Чтобы я уволился?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил работать свои атрофированные мозги! Тебе уже не шестнадцать, нельзя списать все на подростковый идиотизм! Хватит без конца оплакивать свою трагическую судьбу и жалеть себя! Отвечай за свои поступки, черт тебя дери, а не разводи нюни!!

— Северус, прекрати! — посуровев, осадил зельевара Дамблдор. — Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.

— О, я прекрасно понимаю, о чем говорю, Альбус! — огрызнулся Снейп, поворачиваясь к Ремусу. — И я скажу это только один раз, — он подался вперед, оказавшись лицом к лицу с вервольфом: — Если по твоей вине мальчик пострадает, я лично тебя прикончу, — прошипел он. — И мне будет плевать, кто несет за это ответственность, ты или зверь. Тебе ясно?

— Да. Ясно, — через силу выдавил из себя оборотень, не сводя сердитого взгляда с зельевара.

— Тогда этот разговор окончен, — Снейп поднялся с кресла. — Прошу меня извинить, директор, у меня еще есть дела.

Дамблдор устало кивнул, отпуская мастера зелий восвояси. Вести конструктивный диалог, пока тот в таком настроении, совершенно не представлялось возможным. Увы, нетерпимость Северуса к Люпину с годами не ослабевала.

Оставшись наедине с профессором ЗОТИ, Альбус в молчаливой задумчивости посмотрел в окно.

— Скажи, Ремус, — медленно заговорил он, не глядя на молодого волшебника напротив, — встречал ли ты хоть раз человека, который вызвал бы у твоего волка не гнев, а любопытство?

Люпин размышлял над ответом не больше нескольких секунд, после чего покачал головой:

— Никогда. Но быть может дело в зелье? Возможно, он меняется?

— Боюсь, что дело здесь не в звере, — вздохнул Альбус, по-прежнему глядя в окно. — Это Гарри.

— Гарри? Но как он может...?

— Не знаю, Ремус, не знаю. Но я не впервые слышу о том, что мальчик удивительно легко ладит практически с любыми существами, как волшебными, так и обычными. Мистер Поттер будто... зачаровывает их. И Хагрид, и профессор Граббли-Планк так или иначе упоминали об этом на учительских собраниях.

— Вы полагаете, что Гарри может обладать некой способностью, хм, приручать животных?

— Нет, — старик улыбнулся, наконец взглянув на Люпина. — Он не “приручает” их, он просто неким образом влияет на их поведение и эмоции, — Альбус чуть нахмурился, — и мне думается, что в некоторой степени это “влияние” отчасти распространяется и на людей.

— Тогда как это объяснить?

— Именно на этот вопрос я пока не могу найти ответа, — расстроенно признался директор.

  


* * *

А в это время главный объект обсуждений в директорском кабинете перевернулся на спину, вздохнул и завозился на узкой софе, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Тишина тайной Библиотеки Слизерина располагала к неторопливым размышлениям, чем мальчик и занимался последние сорок минут. Его лучший друг, следящий за всеми этими вздохами из-за своей книги, наконец, не выдержал:

— Даю галеон за твои мысли, — объявил он. Гарри скосил на него задумчивый зеленый взгляд и сдул со лба упавшую на глаза чёлку.

— Вот скажи мне, Том, — с мрачной торжественностью произнёс он, — чисто гипотетически, представь себе, что мы с тобой дружим, дружим, потом однажды я решаю, что хочу спрятаться, скажем, от злого волшебника, предположим, под чарами Фиделиус и делаю тебя хранителем тайны.

— Ну?

— Ты пойдешь и расскажешь об этом злому волшебнику, чтобы он пришел и меня убил?

— Не понимаю намёка, — нахмурился Арчер.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ну просто представь!

— Представил.

— И?

— Ты сам-то понимаешь, что несешь?

— Бредово звучит, правда?

— Не то слово...

— Хорошо. А теперь давай добавим в эту фантазию то, что мы оба учимся на Гриффиндоре, и у тебя характер, как у Фреда или Джорджа Уизли.

Том смерил лучшего друга очень красноречивым взглядом:

— У тебя жар?

— Вот и я считаю, что все это выглядит как полная ахинея, — тоскливо признался Поттер, — как ни посмотри, бессмыслица выходит, да?

— Знаешь, я бы реагировал на твой занятный монолог куда живее, если бы ты потрудился объяснить мне, где можно начинать смеяться.

Гарри фыркнул и пересказал Тому то, что узнал от Люпина. Лучший друг долгое время молчал и наконец покачал головой, словно сдаваясь.

— Похоже, твой отец паршиво разбирался в людях.

Поттер рассмеялся.

— Я сказал Люпину то же самое, слово в слово.

— А он?

— А он сказал, что Блэк псих и непредсказуемый.

— Странно.

— Что?

— Ну ведь Блэк был не только другом твоего отца, — начал объяснять Том, — он был и другом Люпина. Почему профессор так уверен в виновности Блэка? Разве друзья не должны верить друг в друга?

— Думаю, учитывая ситуацию, сложно было не поверить. Потому что только Блэк мог рассказать о том, где находятся мои родители. Да и потом, ты же читал статьи? Он смеялся, когда ему выносили приговор, говорят, он смеялся до самого Азкабана, — Гарри закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. — Может, и правда рехнулся?

Арчер пожал плечами:

— Кто теперь разберется, — философски отметил он, — сейчас главное держаться от него подальше, потому что если он не свихнулся двенадцать лет назад, то вполне мог выжить из ума за последнее десятилетие. Как ни посмотри, такой срок в компании дементоров курортом не назовешь.

— Ну, да.

— Гарри?

— А?

— А сам-то ты что по этому поводу думаешь?

— В смысле?

— Ну о предательстве Блэка, смерти твоих родителей... обо всем, что рассказал тебе Люпин.

— О! Ты об этом! — Поттер задумчиво почесал бровь. — Сам не знаю, — наконец со вздохом признался он. — Я думаю, что должен злиться, так? Но почему-то не злюсь.

— То есть тебе все равно? — Том удивленно поднял брови.

— Нет! Я просто пока не разобрался во всем этом.

— М-м-м, — Арчер выдержал небольшую паузу, — и что случится, когда ты разберешься? Будешь искать мести?

— Да что вы все заладили со своей местью?! — Гарри всплеснул руками. — Можно подумать, мне больше нечем заняться!

— То есть ты не захочешь отомстить человеку, по вине которого погибли твои родители и из-за которого ты провел всё детство у никчемных магглов, превративших твою жизнь в кошмар? — Том говорил неторопливо и спокойно, но Гарри почудилась злость в его словах.

— Я просто не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего, — после продолжительной паузы признался Поттер, — пусть живет, или пусть умирает, мне нет до него никакого дела.

— Он лишил тебя семьи.

— Угу. И Волдеморт лишил меня семьи. А Дамблдор запихнул к магглам. А Снейп когда-то служил Тёмному Лорду и, что гораздо хуже, наврал мне о моей "болезни". А Гравис чуть нас с тобой не убил, не говоря уж о том, что из-за его яда с моей магией творится черт знает что. А Ренклифт настроил против меня весь Рэйвенкло. А старший Малфой попытался приплести меня к идиотскому судебному процессу и настроил против меня Драко, который в свою очередь повлиял на отношение ко мне Слизеринцев. А Дадли однажды устроил мне сотрясение мозга, трижды ломал мне руку и раз десять рёбра. Мардж выгнала меня на мороз, и я чуть не подхватил воспаление легких, — Гарри замолчал и, поджав губы, покачал головой. — Если бы я на каждое это событие вспыхивал жаждой отмщения, у меня бы крыша поехала.

— Но хоть что-то ты должен испытывать, — заметил Том, — злость, ненависть, ярость...

— Ты прав. Что-то я действительно испытывал. Но гнев, обида или злоба рано или поздно проходят, и я не горю желанием постоянно себя накручивать, чтобы снова и снова это переживать, мне и без того неплохо живется, спасибо большое.

Арчер хмыкнул.

— Тебя послушать, так ты без особого труда можешь управлять своими эмоциями, — заметил он, — будто они у тебя появляются не под влиянием внешних факторов, а по твоему желанию.

— Чего?

— У тебя нигде не встроен какой-нибудь волшебный эмоциональный идентификатор? — со смешком поинтересовался лучший друг. — Который определяет, что ты должен испытывать в той или иной ситуации.

— Я, по-твоему, похож на лицемера? — обиделся Поттер.

— Нет. Ты не делаешь это намеренно, — Том потянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее в своём кресле. — Ты просто... как будто так устроен.

— Если бы я был способен контролировать свои чувства, как ты сказал, — медленно проговорил Поттер, — я бы, во-первых, мог избегать стихийных выбросов, которые как раз и случаются под влиянием сильных эмоций, а во-вторых, не хотел бы тебе сейчас как следует врезать.

Арчер флегматично пожал плечами.

— Не психуй, это просто теория.

— Дурацкая теория.

— Пусть так. Я просто не могу понять твоё спокойствие.

— Я не **спокоен** , — Гарри уставился в потолок, — я просто не знаю, как реагировать. Я иногда думаю о том, как погибли мои родители. Вспоминаю голос мамы, как она умоляла Волдеморта сохранить мне жизнь. Представляю, как бы все сложилось, если бы их не убили, но... — Гарри обратил на друга растерянный взгляд, — но кроме осознания потери я больше ничего не испытываю, — он отвернулся. — Я бы хотел возненавидеть и Блэка, и Волдеморта, и всех остальных, — но... почему-то я не могу этого сделать. Это плохо?

Арчер долго молчал, разглядывая потерянное лицо лучшего друга.

— Не думаю, — наконец, сказал он, — просто необычно.

— Ненормально, — внезапно презрительно выплюнул Гарри, — я же всегда был ненормальным.

— Перестань, — Том раздраженно цокнул языком. — Вечно ты все драматизируешь.

Поттер искоса глянул на него, и по его губам скользнула еле заметная усмешка:

— Я же Гарри Поттер, — чопорно протянул он, пародируя интонации Драко Малфоя. — Вся моя жизнь — это сплошная драма.

— Скорее трагикомедия, я бы сказал, — усмехнулся Том.

— Ага, — Гарри тихо засмеялся, вырываясь из меланхоличного состояния. — Эй, Том?

— Хм?

— Вот как ты меня выносишь?

— С трудом, — Арчер ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к чтению своей книги.

Поттер смешливо на него покосился.

— Тогда зачем ты со мной общаешься?

Том думал над ответом ровно десять секунд:

— С тобой весело.

— О спасибо! Значит, теперь я клоун?

Арчер иронично глянул на него поверх книги и ничего не сказал. Гарри завертелся на своем диване и, наконец, сел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его взгляд упал на гобелен с семейным древом Слизерина. Какое-то время мальчик хмурился, о чем-то размышляя, и вдруг его изумрудные глаза широко распахнулись.

— Ну конечно, — прошептал подросток, — почему бы и нет...

— Ты что-то сказал? — Том выглянул из-за книги.

— Да! — Поттер, совсем позабыв о своих душевных метаниях, подскочил к гобелену, уставившись на бесчисленные имена их предков. — Рядом с твоим креслом моя сумка, можешь передать мне оттуда пергаменты с конспектами?

Арчер смерил друга недовольным взглядом, но, поскольку тот на него не смотрел, быстро сменил выражение лица на нейтральное. Отложив книгу, слизеринец принялся с ворчанием копаться в сумке Поттера, пока тот расчищал пространство возле гобелена и Мерлин знает зачем устанавливал прямо напротив него длинный, прямоугольный стол.

— У тебя тут чёрт ногу сломит, — Том извлек из-под кипы книг измятые пергаментные свитки и отлевитировал их на стол, возле которого суетился Гарри. Получив свои конспекты, мальчик тут же принялся разворачивать и раскладывать их на столе в каком-то ему одному известном порядке, после чего надолго замер над записями, сосредоточенно изучая то пергаменты, то гобелен над ними. Выглядела вся эта сцена очень интригующе. Том усмехнулся и интереса ради развернул один из свитков, который лежал отдельно от остальных конспектов в сумке друга, желая выяснить, что так увлекло Поттера.

Гарри поглотила его новая теория, её суть заключалась в том, чтобы попробовать сопоставить исторические события, о которых он писал в своём эссе, и многочисленные имена в роду Слизерина, и тем самым вычислить, мог ли кто-то из его предков быть причастным к переменам в истории магии. Понять, возможно ли составить какую-то хронологию. Он так увлекся, что даже не заметил, как лицо Тома застывало, словно мраморная маска, по мере того как он читал записи Поттера.

— Гарри.

— Подожди, Том, иначе я запутаюсь, здесь столько дат и имен, у меня аж голова...

— ГАРРИ!

— Ну чего? — Поттер посмотрел на друга в пол оборота и только тогда заметил выражение его лица. — Что не так?

— Вот это, — Том продемонстрировал ему свиток пергамента. — Вот это **ужасно** не так.

— А... о... э-э-э... это всего лишь моё эссе по целительству, — напряженно улыбнулся Гарри.

— Да ну? — мурлыкнул Арчер, окатив друга морозным взглядом. — И, конечно же, это просто случайное совпадение, что тема твоего эссе так удачно пересекается с проблемой твоих стихийных выбросов?

Гарри поежился и подошел к Тому, чтобы забрать у него злосчастное эссе.

— Ну, знаешь, я решил посвятить этому небольшой доклад, — он собрался было взять свиток, но Арчер резко отдёрнул руку, в которой держал пергамент, не позволяя Поттеру дотронуться до него.

— Вот, что ты скрывал, — прошептал он. — Это и есть твой альтернативный план исцеления.

— Это просто теория, — Гарри все-таки удалось отобрать у друга пергамент и отступить от Арчера на пару шагов, — я просто рассматриваю все варианты.

— Да, конечно! Например, вариант разрушения магической коры! — зарычал Том, вскакивая на ноги. —Ты вообще осознаешь, что это тебя убьёт?!

— Откуда тебе знать?! До меня никто не пытался сделать нечто подобное! — теряя терпение, воскликнул Поттер.

— Гарри, — Том попытался говорить спокойно и медленно, надеясь вразумить лучшего друга, — задумайся только, мы искали способ остановить уничтожение магической коры! И что в итоге? Ты так испугался её разрушения, что решил немедленно её разрушить? Это самая идиотская идея, которая только могла прийти тебе в голову!

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! Может, это выход! Возможно, я вполне переживу это! И разберусь со своей магией!

— Это не выход, придурок, это самоубийство, — голос Тома вдруг упал до еле различимого шипения. Гарри хотел было ответить, но увидел в его руке волшебную палочку.

— Том...

— Извини, — Арчер устало опустил плечи, словно смирившись с неизбежным, — я не хочу так поступать, но ты ведь обязательно всё испортишь.

— Что?

— Тебе лучше не думать о таком решении проблемы, Гарри, — настойчиво сказал Том. — Да, так будет лучше, правда. Да. Ты даже не вспомнишь о нём. Мы найдем выход, я обещаю, но не с помощью таких безумных экспериментов.

— Что? Ты хочешь... Ты что, хочешь стереть мне память? — вся эта ситуация в целом была настолько абсурдной, что Гарри никак не желал верить в реальность происходящего. Ему казалось, что он вновь очутился в Тайной комнате и из глубины обсидиановых глаз лучшего друга, объятый алыми всполохами, на него смотрел совершенно другой человек. Враг. Но ведь это было невозможно. Дневник уничтожен, Риддл тоже. Всё, что делает Арчер, он делает по своей воле, но Том не мог, не мог...

— Прости, Гарри, — лучший друг направил на него волшебную палочку, и в ту же секунду смятение, парализовавшее душу Гарри, исчезло, оставив после себя лишь горький осадок и тоскливое разочарование. Слизеринец медленно поднял зеленые глаза на человека, который был ему как брат, стараясь стоять прямо, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным, стараясь сосредоточиться. Сейчас от этого зависели не только его воспоминания. Вполне возможно, что от этого могла зависеть их дальнейшая дружба. Как только Гарри это осознал, злость, отчаяние, шок и обида потеряли всякое значение, померкли, став лишними и бессмысленными. Их место, раскрыв исполинские крылья и запустив в душу ледяные когти, заняла пробудившаяся стихийная магия. В последней попытке спасти ситуацию, Поттер собрал воедино все своё спокойствие и посмотрел в глаза лучшего друга:

— Почему ты считаешь, что можешь решать за меня? — тихо спросил он.

— Потому что из нас двоих только меня заботит твоя жизнь, как оказалось, — Том пожал плечами и без предупреждения взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

Не ожидавший такой внезапной атаки, Гарри едва увернулся от бледно-зеленого луча заклятия забвения, чуть было не попавшего ему в голову. Пригнувшись, подросток укрылся за диваном, где смог на пару секунд предаться раздражению и досаде. Естественно, Том понял, что он заговаривает ему зубы, лишь бы только избежать дуэли, поэтому и напал первым. “Умник чёртов”, — Гарри сердито скрипнул зубами.

Поттер стремительно обдумывал все возможные сценарии развития событий. Оглушить-проклясть-обездвижить-отобрать волшебную палочку... Нет! Для начала стоило обезоружить Арчера, потом обездвижить. Или сбить с ног, наложить силенцио. Заклинание было простым и неэнергоемким, можно было использовать его несколько раз подряд, всё сразу он не успеет отбить и от всего не увернется.

И что дальше?

Оставить Тома без волшебной палочки — спровоцировать на крайние меры. Арчер хорошо владел невербальной магией, да и при желании мог использовать несколько простых, но эффективных беспалочковых заклинаний подряд. Этого хватит, для того чтобы обезоружить Гарри и сбросить его чары.

Тогда оглушить?

Не слишком приятно, но так безопаснее для самого же Тома. В груди, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, шевельнулся колючий холод, откликнувшись на эти мысли. Он медленно растекался по венам, постепенно охватывая каждую клеточку его тела.

Размышления Гарри заняли всего несколько секунд. Он вовремя вернулся к реальности, стряхнув оцепенение, когда софа, за которой он прятался, взлетела в воздух и разломилась на несколько частей, которые чудом не задели Поттера. Том не стал утруждать себя попытками обойти преграду и просто уничтожил ее, лишив Гарри укрытия.

Слизеринец не успел даже выругаться, как Арчер продолжил атаку, вновь запустив в него Обливиэйт. Понимая, что не успевает уклониться, Гарри выставил щит, и заклинание разбилось об него, разлетевшись снопом зеленых искр.

Не медля, Поттер взмахнул палочкой, поднимая в воздух стопку книг с пола и, словно маленькие снаряды, с силой отправляя их в друга, одну за другой. Это не могло сильно навредить Арчеру, к тому же ни один из фолиантов так и не достиг цели, но они отвлекли Тома на те несколько драгоценных секунд, за которые Поттер успел вскочить на ноги и спрятаться за книжным стеллажом. Тут же в этот стеллаж врезался фиолетовый луч заклинания. Деревянные полки содрогнулись и надсадно заскрипели, в воздух взметнулось облако пыли, и во все стороны разлетелись поврежденные страницы бесценных рукописей. Поттер потрясенно выглянул из своего укрытия:

— Ты убить меня решил?!

— Всего лишь оглушить, — Том любезно улыбнулся.

— Я мог сотрясение получить, если бы ты в меня попал!

— Хватит ныть, Гарри, — слизеринец лениво вертел в руках свою волшебную палочку. — Ты сам виноват. Бегал бы поменьше — я бы просто стер тебе память.

— Ага! Спасибо большое за заботу!

Улыбаясь, Том лениво, будто играючи, запустил еще один луч в книжный стеллаж. Не выдержав второго попадания, тот со скрипом начал крениться, грозясь обрушиться прямо на Гарри. Было уже не смешно. Кажется, Арчер слишком увлекся. Окружив себя полупрозрачной сферой защитных чар, переливающейся голубовато-серебристым светом, Поттер отскочил в сторону, одновременно удерживая ее и блокируя заклинания друга, которые тот выпускал одно за другим, пытаясь пробить его оборону. Последнее оказалось таким сильным, что часть сферы, не выдержав, дала трещину и осыпалась искрами. Ярко-красный луч вскользь полоснул Гарри по щеке.

"Режущее, — понял он, — ничего себе, настолько мощное! Да что, черт подери, с ним...".

Он взглянул в лицо лучшего друга и вздрогнул, различив в глубине черных глаз всполохи алых огней. Том не просто пытался оглушить или обездвижить, он наслаждался, пытаясь причинить боль, словно был не в себе. Магия Арчера закружилась по комнате, когда он усилием воли начал поднимать в воздух всякую мелочь: старинные книги, подсвечники, чернильницы и обломки мебели, которые отправлял в Гарри, перемежая все это с чередой проклятий. Он был проворен, силен и максимально сосредоточен на своей цели, не собираясь уступать или делать какие-либо поблажки. Сплетая заклинания друг с другом и вливая в них силу, он без раздумий атаковал с хладнокровной стремительностью змеи. Поттер чувствовал магическую энергию друга, удушающе тяжелую, изворотливую и беспощадную. Она словно затягивала его разум в бездонную пропасть, сдавливала виски. Это было так странно. Гарри никогда раньше не ощущал присутствия магии так сильно, он даже на мгновение испугался, что это еще одна уловка Тома, какая-то особенная и сложная, нацеленная на то, чтобы пробраться сквозь его защиту исподтишка... но тут же понял, что дело в нём самом. Пробудившаяся стихийная энергия обострила все чувства, и теперь Поттер не просто ощущал магию друга, он видел её завихрения, блеклой дымкой мерцающие в воздухе. Они опутывали всю комнату зелеными, черными, желтыми и багровыми нитями, словно паутина. Гарри сделал судорожный вдох. Ледяные витки дикой стихии оплетали его тело, обжигая болью, не давали сосредоточиться и ясно мыслить. Перед глазами поплыли тёмные круги, голову стянул раскаленный обруч боли. Сдерживать силу, что рвалась наружу, стало почти невозможно. Освободить её значило навредить Тому... но и остановить его...

"Только бы не потерять контроль..." — стиснув зубы, думал слизеринец.

Это было похоже на ситуацию с василиском. Но если там мальчик стремился собрать воедино и направить всю имеющуюся в его распоряжении дикую магию в живое существо, позволив ей творить, что вздумается, то сейчас было критически важно не допустить полного высвобождения. Удержать её любой ценой. И тем не менее направить часть ее в конкретную цель.

Отбив очередное заклинание, Поттер остановился и, закрыв глаза, постарался взять под контроль собственный страх. Он больше не уклонялся и не убегал. Чувствал, как защитный купол содрогается от беспрерывных атак Арчера. Удерживать щит становилось все сложнее, но он уже понял, что даже если заклинания Тома сейчас достигнут цели, они будут поглощены стихийной магией так же, как яд василиска когда-то. На кон были поставлены уже не воспоминания Поттера, сейчас куда важнее было спасти Тома, иначе дикая стихия разорвет его на части.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и, открыв на выдохе глаза, опустил все щиты и барьеры, сдерживающие стихийную магию. Секундой позже необузданная, разъяренная энергия со свистом рассекла воздух, словно хлыст, и, поглотив желтый луч заклинания, который успел выпустить Арчер, ударила того в грудь, отбросив к стене. Не дав ему прийти в себя и подняться на ноги, она навалилась на него, не позволяя пошевелиться. Колоссальным усилием воли Гарри сдерживал эту стихию, не давая ей навредить лучшему другу. Поттеру казалось, что он каждой клеточкой чувствует её бешенство и разрушительные порывы. Они отзывались в нём самом нестерпимой болью, словно чья-то невидимая рука снова и снова поворачивала нож в его груди. Еле переставляя ноги, мальчик приблизился к Тому и, понимая, что сил стоять у него не осталось, медленно опустился рядом с ним на колени. Арчер открыл глаза и застонал, дернувшись под гнётом магических пут.

— Не... не сопротивляйся, — тихо попросил Поттер. Слова давались ему с трудом, — иначе я... не удержу её.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто держал за хвост разъяренную нунду, и ему совершенно не хотелось думать о том, что случится, если он отпустит её.

Том глубоко вдохнул и враждебно покосился на друга:

— И кто кого здесь решил убить? — процедил он.

— Ты сам виноват, — напомнил Гарри. — Я пытался объяснить тебе, — он замолчал, магия извивалась и рвалась на свободу, не позволяя как следует сосредоточиться на том, что он собирался сказать. — Та теория — это просто теория. Я не собирался разрушать магическую кору. Я понимаю, что это опасно. Не только для меня. Для всех, кто будет рядом тоже. Пойми, если бы я решился на это, мне бы в любом случае понадобилась твоя помощь.

Том тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты мог сказать мне.

— Я хотел. Мне просто нужно было сначала все обдумать самому, чтобы понять... понять, — он перевел дух и потряс головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. — Но ты... ты... так нельзя, Том. Ты, конечно, можешь меня обмануть, перехитрить, можешь стереть воспоминания. Но я узнаю об этом. Поверь. Узнаю. И я не уверен, что тогда смогу тебе доверять. Пожалуйста, не предавай меня. Если ты это сделаешь, у меня никого больше не останется. Том. Ты же вся моя семья.

Арчер мучительно долго молчал, глядя в сторону. На его побледневшем лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции. Наконец, он прикрыл глаза:

— Эта штука сейчас сломает мне ребра, — болезненно застонал он.

Гарри смерил его подозрительным взглядом и, помедлив, сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, как бы так освободить друга, попутно не размазав его по полу. Оказывается, выпустить и направить магию было куда проще. Решив, что поваленной на пол каменной скульптуре без головы все равно терять уже нечего, мальчик мысленно потянулся к ней, одновременно окончательно высвобождая свою магию. Мгновение спустя статуя разлетелась во все стороны мелкой мраморной крошкой. Увы, вместе с ней пострадал и старинный гобелен, и тяжелый деревянный стол с красивыми резными ножками, и пара напольных подсвечников. Поттер апатично поморщился и повернулся к другу.

Как только тяжесть и давление исчезли, Том сделал глубокий, жадный вдох полной грудью. Приподнялся на локтях, обводя порушенную библиотеку унылым взглядом. Пол был усеян вырванными из книг страницами, обломками мебели, клочками разорванных гобеленов, измятыми свитками. Старинные фолианты, с которыми по определению стоило обращаться исключительно бережно, были в беспорядке разбросаны по всей библиотеке. Несколько книжных полок сломались или покосились, и всё их содержимое громоздилось на пыльном ковре кучей макулатуры. В целом, урон, нанесенный тысячелетней библиотеке, можно было с уверенностью назвать особо жестоким актом вандализма.

— Напомни мне в следующий раз не устраивать дуэли в комнате с кучей бесценных книг.

Поттер хмыкнул, обессиленно привалившись к каменной стене:

— Непременно.

Арчер скосил на него глаза:

— Ты в порядке?

— Угу, — он прикрыл глаза, — только кажется, я сейчас отключусь.

Лучший друг, помедлив, сел рядом с ним. Некоторое время они молчали, думая каждый о своём.

— К слову, это было жульничество, — вдруг произнёс Том, иронично взглянув на Поттера, — нечестно было швыряться в меня стихийной магией.

— Пытаться стереть мне память тоже было нечестно, — сухо напомнил Гарри.

Арчер пожал плечами и задумчиво уставился в потолок.

— Ну, возможно, я немного перегнул палку, — признал он.

— Да, совсем чуть-чуть, — саркастически отозвался лучший друг.

— Кстати, классный щит, — помолчав, заметил Арчер, — как тебе удалось окружить себя им полностью?

— Тут и не так себя окружишь, когда тебя пытаются убить, — Гарри мрачно посмотрел на друга.

— Я не пытался тебя убить, — Том закатил глаза, — просто обездвижить.

— Да, комплексом из весьма сомнительных заклинаний, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Скажи, о чём ты думал, когда использовал режущее?!

— Я увлекся, — беззаботно сообщил Арчер, — ты оказался не таким беспомощным, как Малфой, а что за веселье без членовредительства?

— И правда, — голос мальчика буквально сочился сарказмом. — Спасибо, я ценю столь высокую похвалу.

— Нужно почаще устраивать такие поединки, — размышлял Арчер, — а то мы тренируемся только на манекенах. Бить по живой мишени куда интереснее.

— Хочешь реванш? — шутливо уточнил его друг.

— Не без этого.

Друзья переглянулись и расхохотались. Остатки напряжения покинули их.

— А вообще, ты — паразит, — отсмеявшись, проворчал Поттер. Хотя дулся он уже скорее для вида.

— Почему это?

— Ты уничтожил мой проект, — слизеринец кивнул головой в сторону фамильного древа Слизерина, возле которого лежал перевернутый стол, — там были все мои конспекты. Будешь теперь сам их восстанавливать.

— Зачем такие сложности? — Том удивленно изогнул брови. — Позови своего домовика, пусть он здесь разберется, в конце концов, он следил за библиотекой у своих предыдущих хозяев и знает, как восстанавливать поврежденные книги... заодно и конспекты твои в порядок приведет.

— Нечестно так обращаться с Виви, — насупился Гарри, — мы тут все погромили, а ему убирать?

— А на кой чёрт ещё нужны домовики? — изогнул брови Том. — Пусть работает. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что после каждой твоей просьбы он впадает в экстаз. Готов поспорить, он там уже стух от скуки в обществе Хельги. Представь, как ты его порадуешь.

Гарри с тихим смешком покачал головой, но спорить не стал. В чём-то Том был прав, Виви действительно знал кучу полезных заклинаний для ухода за библиотекой. Он умел реставрировать старые книги. Он расставил бы всё в хронологическом порядке и поддерживал библиотеку в порядке, а то всё здесь зарастало пылью с огромной скоростью.

— Ладно, я поговорю с ним, — со вздохом кивнул Поттер, закрывая глаза. Сил на разговоры у него уже не осталось. — Видишь, Том, — сонно пробормотал он, — эта стихийная магия не такая уж неуправляемая...

Арчер взглянул на друга — тот так и уснул, сидя на холодном каменном полу. Этот выброс окончательно его вымотал. Том не хотел тревожить его, да и вряд ли Поттера сейчас можно было даже пушкой разбудить, поэтому, поразмыслив немного, слизеринец поднялся на ноги и несколькими взмахами волшебной палочки восстановил сломанную софу, после чего отлевитировал на неё спящего друга. Когда Гарри был устроен с каким-никаким комфортом, Том извлек из под стола свою сумку, вытащил оттуда незаконченную домашнюю работу по чарам и, усевшись прямо на пол возле безмятежно посапывающего Поттера, раскрыл учебник.

В это мгновение, в тиши подземелий Том чувствовал себя как никогда умиротворенным.

  


* * *

— Ради Мерлина, Поттер, ты добиваешься того, чтобы тебя ждал весь Хогвартс? — застонал Драко, наблюдая со своего насеста на кровати метания однокурсника, собирающего по всей комнате свои вещи и запихивающего их в чемодан.

— Я не виноват, что эти дурацкие мантии не влезают, как бы я не пытался! — в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри. — Всё забито книгами! — мальчик досадливо пнул стоящий на полу раскрытый сундук, прожигая его ненавидящим взглядом.

— Ну, ты можешь не брать столько учебников, — флегматично предложил Том, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Или попробовать не сваливать всё в кучу, а сложить аккуратно, — весело вклинился в разговор Блэйз, играющий сам с собой в волшебные шахматы. — Очень помогает иногда.

Гарри окинул завистливым взглядом своих соседей по комнате, каждый из которых ещё утром закончил все сборы и теперь занимался своими делами.

— Как вы так быстро собираетесь — не понимаю, — пробурчал он.

Блэйз чуть наклонился в сторону Драко:

— Может, сказать ему, что есть специальное заклинание? — вполголоса спросил он с наигранным беспокойством.

Поттер прекрасно его расслышал.

— Знаю я это заклинание.

— Так чего ты тогда весь этот цирк устроил? — удивился Драко.

— Гарри просто наслаждается хаотичными метаниями по комнате, — любезно подсказал Арчер, с трудом пряча улыбку, — не нужно ему мешать.

— Когда складываешь вещи вручную, нет риска забыть что-нибудь важное, — чопорно объявил Поттер, запихивая в небольшую щель между книгами чернильницу и перья, — а заклинание пакует всё как попало.

— По крайней мере, оно пакует аккуратно, — иронично заметил Забини, наблюдая, как Гарри сваливает на книги ворох скомканных мантий.

— А, к чёрту, — пробормотал Поттер и взмахнул палочкой.

Крышка сундука с усилием захлопнулась, щелкнул замок, внутри что-то мучительно заскрежетало и хрустнуло.

— Хочется верить, что это была не чернильница, — безучастно прокомментировал Драко.

— Вот и всё, — объявил он, довольно мерцая зелеными глазами, и плюхнулся на свою кровать. — И не нужны никакие заклинания.

— Ты забыл своё эссе, — глумливо сообщил Том, кивком головы указав на тумбочку друга.

Гарри мученически застонал.

— Ты мог мне раньше об этом сказать?!

— Мог, но...

— ...какое в этом тогда веселье, да? — желчно процедил Поттер.

— Именно! — Арчер ухмыльнулся и снова уткнутся в книгу.

Со следующего дня начинались рождественские каникулы и половина студентов была занята сбором вещей или обсуждением предстоящих планов на праздники. Гарри и Том отправлялись в гости к Хельге, вежливо отказавшись от приглашения Малфоя и категорически отвергнув требование Снейпа остаться в Хогвартсе. Гарри понимал, что его декана заботит их безопасность. Госпоже Долоховой профессор не доверял, а вкупе с тем, что где-то за пределами волшебного замка рыскал психопат, мечтающий расправиться с Поттером, это недоверие превращалось в паранойю. Но именно в этом году мальчик не собирался думать ни о повышенных мерах безопасности, ни о маньяках-убийцах, ни о беспокойстве своего декана. У него были весьма конкретные планы на это Рождество, и в гробу он видал все их запреты и предосторожности. Том был с ним солидарен, считая, что при необходимости они и сами могут прекрасно постоять за себя. К тому же, его нестерпимо терзало любопытство с того момента, как лучший друг признался, что хочет разузнать нечто важное, пока они будут в Лондоне, но не уточнил, что именно, сказав, что расскажет всё на месте.

Праздничное настроение, витающее по замку, словно передалось погоде. Впервые за последние недели над школой раскинулось безоблачное, бледно-голубое небо. Солнце разливало мягкий свет по заснеженным землям волшебного замка, оседая сверкающим ореолом на верхушках деревьев запретного леса. Хогвартс-экспресс отправлялся из Хогсмида только вечером, поэтому, пользуясь случаем, по улице небольшими группками прогуливались ученики, кутаясь в зимние мантии и спрятав лица от колючего, морозного воздуха под шерстяными шарфами. Покончив со сборами, Гарри и Том, как и многие студенты, провели большую часть дня на улице с сокурсниками. Какое-то время они бессмысленно бродили по снегу, без особого интереса слушая хвастливые рассуждения Драко о предстоящем рождественском бале в поместье Малфоев. Как все порядочные слизеринцы, одноклассники чопорно кивали, одобрительно поддакивали и высокомерно поглядывали друг на друга, словно каждый из них пытался доказать идущему рядом, что только он осознает весь восхитительный размах предстоящего приёма. С другой стороны, как и все дети в возрасте тринадцати лет, ни один из них на самом деле не понимал, что веселого может быть на праздничном фуршете, где соберется куча нудных аристократов, которые весь вечер будут обсуждать лишь политику и собственное благосостояние. Том и Гарри в общем представлении не участвовали, лишь изредка обмениваясь друг с другом ехидными взглядами после очередного особо высокопарного высказывания Драко.

Мерное шествование слизеринцев с надутым видом закончилось, когда третьекурсники змеиного факультета натолкнулись на гогочущую группу своих одногодок с Гриффиндора. Вполне очевидно, что столь неожиданная встреча быстро привела к обмену колкостями и оскорблениями с обеих сторон. Скандал мог продолжиться до вечера или перерасти в ожесточенную потасовку, если бы в самый разгар страстей Гарри, вместе с Томом в сторонке наблюдающий за дебатами, не швырнул в Рона Уизли снежок. Повисла гробовая тишина. Все участники конфликта медленно обернулись к двум друзьям.

— Это был он, — тут же сдал друга Том, делая вид, что вообще проходил мимо.

Гарри беззаботно улыбнулся хмурому Уизли, стряхивающему с мантии снег:

— Прости, Рон, я не выдержал, — покаялся он, — очень уж хотелось.

Мгновение рыжий сверлил Поттера сердитым взглядом, ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха или оскорбления, и когда его не последовало, на лице гриффиндорца вдруг расцвела мстительная ухмылка:

— Вы, слизеринцы, даже прицелиться нормально не можете, — громко заявил он, обводя толпу недругов надменным взглядом, пока снова не посмотрел на Гарри: — Спорю, ты бы промазал, если бы не действовал исподтишка!

— Проверь свою теорию, Уизли! — ухмыляясь, предложил Арчер, запустив в гриффиндорца ещё одним снежком, угодившим тому прямо в лоб.

— Ах ты гад! — угрожающе закричал Рон, хотя в его голосе было больше веселья, чем злости. — Ты ответишь за это! — сразу же за этими словами в Тома полетел наскоро слепленный снежный снаряд. Глумливо усмехаясь, Том отступил в сторону, уходя с линии огня.

— Не волнуйся, Ронни, малыш...

— Твои старшие братья...

— С удовольствиям отомстят за тебя...

— Разгромив кучку змеюк!

Фред и Джордж, затесавшиеся в компанию гриффиндорцев, с предвкушением разминали руки и плечи, словно готовясь к бою.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого разгромит! — запальчиво объявил Малфой, переглянувшись с Блэйзом, у которого в глазах уже горело нетерпеливое предвкушение. Однако, мгновение спустя надменная ухмылка сползла с лица блондина, когда в это самое лицо прилетел очередной снежок.

После этого разговоры стали излишни. Рассредоточившись по местности в произвольном порядке, гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы с ожесточением забрасывали друг друга, не гнушаясь под шумок использовать заклинания меткости или ускорения. Фред и Джордж пошли дальше и принялись раскрашивать снежки в разные оттенки красного и желтого, отчего после попаданий таких снежков мантии противников оказывались заляпаны пятнами гриффиндорской расцветки.

Вскоре их примеру последовали и слизеринцы. Очень быстро все участники битвы приобрели раскраску факультета-соперника. Привлеченные шумихой, к полю битвы стали подтягиваться другие студенты. Кто-то присоединялся к одной из сторон, кто-то усаживался неподалеку, делая ставки на победителя и наблюдая за ходом развития игры. Ли Джордан, гриффиндорец и по совместительству квиддичный комментатор, усилил собственный голос в несколько раз и с упоением описывал разворачивающуюся баталию.

Вскоре предприимчивые слизеринцы возвели из снега высокую преграду с небольшими окошками-бойницами и продолжили увлеченно швыряться в гриффиндорцев через них, в то время как представители львиного факультета, соорудив из снега нечто наподобие щитов, пытались пробить оборону врага.

— Трусы! — орало гриффиндорское войско.

— Идиоты! — хором отвечал им слаженный слизеринский строй.

Постепенно безобидная игра в снежки стала походить на взятие Бастилии, где каждому игроку была отведена своя роль и задача. Даже появились свои главнокомандующие.

Гарри казалось, что он ещё никогда в жизни так не хохотал. Они вместе с Арчером, с ног до головы заляпанные красно-желтой краской, в промышленных масштабах лепили горы снежков, после чего прицельно выпускали их по противнику непрерывными очередями.

К вечеру на улице собрались почти все студенты и даже некоторые учителя, наблюдающие за шуточным сражением. Никогда еще стычка между львиным и змеиным факультетами не проходила так мирно.

Вскоре детей разогнал мрачный Снейп, объявив, что Хогвартс-экспресс отправляется через час и все, кто не успеет привести себя в порядок в течение следующих двадцати минут, поедут в Лондон в том виде, в котором сейчас находятся. Двор опустел почти мгновенно, но настроения ребят это ничуть не испортило.

Спускаясь в подземелья вместе с промокшими, перепачканными краской, раскрасневшимися и растрепанными сокурсниками Гарри думал о том, что этот день был просто идеальным завершением триместра.


	21. Истории и чувства

Грааль был похож на шар размером не больше ладони, состоящий из переплетения тонких проволочек, в центре которых крепилась блеклая бусинка, подобная потускневшей жемчужине. Гарри задумчиво водил над устройством палочкой, и оно слабо светилось и мигало.

Мальчик тоскливо вздохнул и покосился на лучшего друга. В отличие от него, Том работал вместе с Хельгой, и они вдвоем изучали старинную шкатулку, из которой то и дело сыпались разноцветные искры, оставляющие на белой скатерти грязные как сажа разводы.

Но даже это казалось Поттеру куда веселее возни с глупым проволочным шариком. Долохова сказала, что нужно стабилизировать его энергию, иначе от Грааля не будет никакого толку, но так и не объяснила, как этому поспособствует бездумное размахивание волшебной палочкой. Не понимая сути поставленной задачи, Гарри быстро заскучал.

Канун Рождества проходил на удивление мирно. Праздновать они собирались согласно маггловским традициям, так как классические кельтские обряды Хельга тихо презирала.

Госпожа Долохова после недолгих уговоров даже согласилась нарядить ель. Игрушек у неё не было, поэтому решено было заменить их разного рода волшебным хламом, который ведьма держала в подвале. Мальчики с разрешения колдуньи отправились туда на поиски чего-нибудь интересного, где и откопали в сундуках множество всякого старья, которому сейчас вместе с Хельгой пытались придать праздничный вид.

Надо сказать, чем больше предметов они вешали на елку, тем более пугающим становился этот, казалось бы, безобидный атрибут Рождества. Вместо гирлянды невысокое деревце обвил толстый шнур, отсвечивающий жутковато-кислотными цветами. В качестве игрушек были использованы легкие невзрывоопасные вещицы, с виду отдаленно напоминающие детские погремушки, а также необычные стеклянные колбы неправильной формы. На макушку Долохова водрузила Огненную спираль — туго скрученный жгут из тонкого металла, цветом походившего на раскаленную добела кочергу. Хельга заверила мальчиков, что дерево из-за неё не загорится, но руками спираль лучше не трогать, так как до поломки она была одной из разработок альтернативы Адскому Пламени, и старой ведьме совсем не хотелось знать, какие последствия повлечет за собой физический контакт с этой штукой.

Покончив с елью, они замерли в нескольких шагах от своего творения, придирчиво его осматривая. В целом, Рождественское деревце одновременно напоминало низкорослого рыцаря, облаченного в кривые доспехи. Или светящуюся скульптуру безумного мастера, которая вот-вот взорвется.

Теперь же подростки помогали Хельге привести в порядок ещё пару вещиц для украшения каминной полки. Поэтому Том вместе с Долоховой настраивал поющую шкатулку, которая упрямо плевалась искрами, но петь не желала, а Гарри пытался заставить Грааль светиться, а не мигать, и одновременно гадал, почему, к чёрту, эту штуку вообще так называют. Шарик из металлических проволок мало походил на чашу.

"А кто тебе сказал, что он должен так выглядеть?" — фыркнула Хельга, когда мальчик озвучил свои мысли. Поттер пожал плечами и, так и не получив внятного ответа, продолжил воевать с лже-Граалем.

К вечеру всё было готово. Убранство гостиной выглядело странно и даже немного пугающе — все вокруг мигало, светилось, жужжало и вращалось, гремело и гудело, словно комнату засунули в центр какого-то адского механизма, но Гарри все равно нравилось. Впервые в своей жизни он занимался чем-то подобным, чувствуя при этом себя почти частью семьи. Словно они с Томом братья, приехавшие на каникулы к своей тётушке.

Весь вечер мальчики увлеченно разбирали оставшиеся вещи, выискивая ещё волшебные устройства, которые можно было бы развесить по всему дому в качестве рождественских украшений. Занятие сопровождалось веселыми комментариями, смехом или попытками угадать, для чего было предназначено то или иное чудо магической науки до поломки. В это время хозяйка дома вместе с домовиком готовила праздничный ужин на кухне.

Наконец, подарки были упакованы и спрятаны под елью, ужин накрыт на большом столе в гостиной, а Виви, напевая что-то себе под нос, расставил по комнате разноцветные свечки и зажег в камине огонь.

Долохова отряхнула руки и с довольным видом закурила трубку, от которой по гостиной тут же пополз едкий сизый дым.

— Ну, полагаю, мы сделали все, что могли... кроме, пожалуй... — она сосредоточенно сощурилась, окинув взглядом вращающиеся и гремящие украшения и те, следуя её воле, стали двигаться не вразнобой, создавая неприятную какофонию звуков, а ритмично и слажено. Теперь в гостиной звучала довольно необычная, но все же мелодия, смутно напоминающая рождественский гимн.

— Так-то лучше, — ведьма кивнула и плавно опустилась на своё место во главе стола.

Когда вся их небольшая компания расселась, а Гарри удалось невероятными усилиями, уговорами и угрозами усадить за стол рыдающего от счастья домовика, который никак не мог поверить, что он тоже приглашен вместе с господами, Хельга подняла кубок с вином:

— С Рождеством, мальчики, — объявила она и залпом осушила его. Тут же парящая рядом с ней бутылка услужливо наполнила кубок опять.

Гарри и Том переглянулись и почти синхронно подняли свои кружки со сливочным пивом. Долохова фыркнула, она считала, что пить какую-то сладкую пакость на праздник — дурной тон. О чем высокомерно сообщила, как только началась трапеза. На деликатное напоминание Гарри, что им с Томом всего тринадцать, она лишь презрительно скривилась:

— И что с того? Вы что, в детском саду? Я же не предлагаю тебе огневиски, глупый ребенок. В моё время мальчиков в вашем возрасте уже отправляли воевать. Или, что ещё страшнее, женили на ком-нибудь, а вы по бокалу вина выпить боитесь! — женщина досадливо цокнула языком. — Что за странные стали нравы!

Друзья обменялись красноречивыми взглядами, но спорить с ней не стали.

Наевшись до отвала, ребята развалились на диване у камина, и целый вечер обменивались ленивыми поздравлениями, которые плавно перетекли в обсуждение малфоевского бала, потом самих Малфоев, потом других слизеринцев, а потом и профессоров Хогвартса. По большей части все их разговоры больше походили на самые тривиальные сплетни. Однако именно сегодня всех устраивали эти неторопливые, бессмысленные темы. Можно было просто расслабиться и ни о чём не думать. В конце концов, пригревшись у огня, они так и уснули на диване, абсолютно довольные неспешностью этого мгновения.

  


* * *

Утро для Поттера началось паршиво. Из-за того, что он всю ночь проспал в неудобном положении, откинув голову на подлокотник, все тело ужасно затекло, а шея нещадно ныла каждый раз, когда мальчик пытался повернуть голову. Том, зловредный чёрт, не потрудившись разбудить лучшего друга, улизнул в их комнату где-то посреди ночи и явно чувствовал себя превосходно, откровенно злорадствуя над мученически вздыхающим Поттером.

Весь завтрак Гарри ворчал и фыркал, сетуя на бессердечность Арчера, пока тот невозмутимо поглощал омлет и без особого интереса листал рождественский номер Ежедневного Пророка.

— Счастливого Рождества, кстати, — вспомнив, буркнул Гарри, когда у него закончились все обвинения и возмущения в адрес Арчера. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону гостиной, где стояла ёлка.

— Твой подарок там.

— И тебя с Рождеством, Гарри! — передразнивая друга, прогнусавил Поттер, — Спасибо, Том! Чудная погода, не находишь?

— Говоришь сам с собой? — Арчер ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Занятный симптомчик, приятель.

— Да пошел ты.

— Ах, мужчины, — в комнату вплыла хмурая Долохова, — вне зависимости от возраста ваши разговоры всегда так содержательны.

Ведьма опустилась на стул и закурила, цапнув с тарелки имбирное печенье.

— С Рождеством! — поприветствовал мрачную хозяйку дома Поттер.

— Да-да, — отмахнулась женщина, — конечно.

— И чего мне так везет всегда оказываться в компании людей, которые по утрам ведут себя так, словно всю семью похоронили накануне? — кисло прокомментировал Гарри, сосредоточенно ковыряясь вилкой в своей тарелке.

— Ты пока ещё не понял, но это одно из наибольших преимуществ одиноких людей, — чопорно объявила Долохова, — в любое время суток вести себя так, как тебе вздумается, а не так, как правильно. После долгих лет брака, я наслаждаюсь этим изо дня в день.

— А зачем вообще под кого-то подстраиваться, одинок ты или нет? — фыркнул Том.

— Чтобы избежать бесполезных ссор, — пояснила старая ведьма и сухо улыбнулась. — Ведь когда ты влюблен, твоя жизнь сводится к тому, чтобы сделать счастливым любимого человека, — прозвучало это исключительно желчно.

Гарри недоуменно моргнул, переглянувшись с лучшим другом.

— Чушь, — заключил Арчер.

— Ха! — Хельга кинула на мальчиков смешливый взгляд. — Я посмотрю, как вы запоете, когда у **вас** гормоны взыграют. Будете бегать на цыпочках и таскать в зубах цветы да подарки дамам сердца.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — Том отодвинул в сторону газету и, подперев голову рукой, глянул на женщину со снисходительной улыбкой. — Для этого нужно быть законченным идиотом.

Поттер согласно кивнул, не слишком понимая, с какой это радости ему понадобится что-то для кого-то таскать в зубах. Это как минимум унизительно. И что за дамы сердца? Кому вообще нужны эти девчонки? Гарри, конечно, очень хорошо относился к Гермионе, Луне и другим знакомым девочкам из школы, но с чего вдруг он должен им что-то дарить... ну, если только не на праздники и дни рождения?

Долохова тем временем вперила в Арчера ехидный взгляд.

— О, поверь мне, наивный ребенок, люди превращаются в идиотов, когда влюблены, — она на мгновение задумалась, припоминая что-то. — Вот, к примеру, была у меня одна знакомая супружеская чета. Как же их... ах, ну да! Эмиль и Лорэйна Арденс! — услышав знакомую фамилию Гарри и Том заметно насторожились, а ведьма всё говорила, уже не обращая на них внимания: — Уважаемые люди, очень старинный, богатый род. Исключительно высоко себя ценили, растили дочь и души в ней не чаяли. Кажется, её звали Элен. В последний раз я видела малышку, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать. Не могу сказать, что она у них была красавицей, но умна, слов нет, — Долохова в восхищении покачала головой.

— Исключительно талантливая ведьма. Планировала поступать в Международный Магический Университет, получать ученую степень по рунам и нумерологии. Блестящие мозги. Уже в шестнадцать она точно знала, чего хочет и готовилась продолжить дело семьи, как истинная наследница. Ни о каком замужестве, естественно, и речи не шло. В отличие от своих подруг, эта девочка интересовалась куда более важными вещами, — Хельга замолчала и с сожалением вздохнула. — И надо же было бедняжке так безнадежно влюбиться на шестом курсе! Все её планы полетели к чертям, как, впрочем, и учеба. Глупышка бродила за этим парнем, словно влюбленная кошка. Забросила занятия, махнула рукой на свой талант и, уподобившись своим пустоголовым подружкам, целыми днями только и делала, что таращилась в зеркало да кудри завивала. Надо сказать, её родители поначалу не особенно волновались, время было другое и молодых ведьм предпочитали поскорее выдать замуж, а не отправлять в университет. Проблемы появились потом, когда выяснилось, что этот парень, по которому вздыхала дурочка Элен, совсем не её породы.

— Это как? — шепотом спросил Поттер, зачаровано слушая старую ведьму. И дело было совсем не в том, что его интересовала скучная история любви, куда любопытнее ему было узнать подробности об этой семье.

— Приютский сирота, — пожала плечами Хельга, забивая трубку свежим табаком. — Беспородный дворняжка, неизвестно как попавший на Слизерин.

Друзья обменялись красноречивыми взглядами.

— Надо сказать, он обладал определенным влиянием среди своих сокурсников и блестяще учился. Поговаривали даже, что он был лучшим учеником во всей школе. Но как по мне, он был обычным хулиганом, который просто умудрился заручиться поддержкой влиятельных людей. Пустышка.

Гарри поборол желание засмеяться. Знала ли Долохова, о ком говорит? Очень вряд ли.

— Но даже не это так сильно расстраивало старших Арденсов. А то, что их единственная дочь практически ползала за этим мальчиком на коленях, готова была ради него пожертвовать всем, а он даже не обращал на неё особого внимания и только пользовался её любовью. Но Элен так и не захотела послушать родителей. Вот вам и вся история, — подвела итог Хельга. — Из гордой, умной девочки любовь превратила бедняжку в законченную дуру.

— А что... что случилось потом? — стараясь не выдать своей заинтересованности, спросил Том.

— Да ничего хорошего, — Хельга в задумчивости задымила трубкой. — Окончив школу, Элен за каким-то чёртом потащилась за этим парнем. Он долгое время был в разъездах, катался по всей Британии и за её пределами, а она упрямо следовала за ним, оставив дом. Я мало общалась с Лори в те годы, у меня подрастал сын, и своих дел было невпроворот, к тому же после бегства дочери Арденсы почти перестали выбираться в свет. Знаю только, что однажды к ним пришло письмо от неё с мольбой о помощи. Она была напугана и утверждала, что её пытаются убить. Естественно, Лори с мужем и несколько их друзей тут же отправились к ней. Но нашли они только её остывший труп в покосившейся хижине где-то в захолустье, да ревущего во все горло младенца не старше месяца, спрятанного за руническим барьером от чужих глаз. Дальнейших подробностей я не знаю. Девочку назвали Катарина, и какое-то время растили в доме Арденсов, как родную. Увы, малышка оказалась сквибом и жизнь в мире магов оказалась для неё слишком сложной и физически, и эмоционально. Тогда было принято решение отдать её на воспитание каким-то знакомым магглам... или тоже сквибам. Или родителям магглорожденного. Не помню. Ну а вскоре после этого уже начались волнения, когда объявился этот ваш городской сумасшедший.

— Кто?

— Волдеморт. Мне рассказывали, что он предлагал Арденсам присоединиться к нему, те отказались, в итоге их пытали и убили. Та же участь впоследствии постигла многие волшебные семьи.

— А как же их внучка? — выдохнул Гарри.

— Понятия не имею, — Долохова пожала плечами, — после того, как её отправили в маггловский мир, ниточка оборвалась. О девочке больше никто не слышал. Возможно, она умерла, возможно, вышла замуж, родила детей и живет себе нормальной маггловской жизнью. По моим подсчетам ей сейчас должно быть не больше сорока. Впрочем, я говорила совсем о другом! — она выпустила облачко серого дыма и раздраженно фыркнула. — Но чёрта с два я теперь вспомню о чем.

Она глянула на притихших мальчиков:

— Идите открывать свои подарки, прохвосты, и дайте мне поработать, скоро сюда налетят совы от ваших сокурсников и здесь такой бедлам начнется, что уже не сосредоточишься. И что за манера летать стаями? Это же совы, а не утки. Врываются постоянно по сто штук и выгоняй их потом, — старая ведьма, попыхивая трубкой и продолжая тихонько ворчать, вышла с кухни. Гарри наконец смог взглянуть на друга огромными квадратными глазами.

— Будь я проклят, — заявил он.

— Разделяю твои чувства, как никто другой, — Том задумчиво кусал губы.

— Она же говорила о твоей семье. Тот парень, запудривший голову Элен, это же он! Это Риддл!

— Спасибо, что разъяснил. Сам бы я ни за что не догадался, — проворчал Арчер.

— Хотел бы я знать, что же там на самом деле произошло, — зеленоглазый подросток запустил пальцы в волосы, — готов спорить, за всей этой историей кроется нечто большее. Почему, например, Элен убили, а ребенка нет? И кто её убил? И зачем? А вдруг её убил Риддл? — Поттер почесал затылок. — Почему тогда ребенка не забрал? Не нашел из-за барьера? Как считаешь?

Том пожал плечами.

— Как знать...

— Тебе неинтересно? — разочаровано протянул Гарри.

— Интересно, — друг поморщился, — просто на фамильном древе вся эта история выглядела такой простой. Не было персонажей и действующих лиц. Никакой драмы. Сухие факты, имена и даты. А теперь у них появилась история. Лица. Чувства. И мне это не нравится.

— Почему? — Гарри непонимающе смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу.

— Потому что я не хотел этого знать, — отрезал Том, — мне не нравится мысль, что у безликих имен на фамильном древе Слизерина появилась своя история и жизнь.

— Разве ты не хочешь знать, что произошло?

— А какая разница? Они все мертвы, — Арчер обратил на друга стальной взгляд, — пусть мёртвыми и остаются.

Дальше развивать тему Поттер не стал. Посидев ещё немного в молчании, друзья перекочевали в гостиную, где без особого энтузиазма развернули свои подарки, обменялись сухими благодарностями и уставились в окно. Как раз в это мгновение по другую сторону стекла на подоконник опустилась первая сова из длинной вереницы крылатых почтальонов, что пожаловали в дом Хельги четверть часа спустя.

  


* * *

На следующий день, сразу после завтрака, друзья отправились на Косую Аллею, сказав Долоховой, что собираются немного прогуляться. Старая ведьма безразлично махнула им рукой на прощанье и велела возвращаться до темноты, после чего скрылась в своей лаборатории. Гарри предполагал, что она просидит там до глубокой ночи и вряд ли заметит, даже если они задержатся.

Дорога до Гринготтса была недолгой, но пока они неторопливо шагали вдоль по-рождественски нарядных магазинчиков, кутаясь в тёплые мантии, Поттер успел рассказать лучшему другу о своих планах. Арчер воспринял идею товарища довольно спокойно, но в его тёмных глазах Гарри успел заметить искру любопытства и оттого воодушевился ещё больше.

С тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз прошлым летом, чтобы снять денег на покупку школьных принадлежностей в банке ничего не изменилось. Работающие за стойками гоблины не обращали на двух юных волшебников, шествующих через главный зал, ни малейшего внимания до тех пор, пока мальчики не остановились возле одного из них. Тот, помедлив, поднял на них взгляд, отвлекаясь от документов, которые изучал до этого:

— Чем могу служить, господа? — голос у него был скрипучий и малоприятный, служащий банка говорил неторопливо и тихо, несколько высокомерно глядя на детей сверху вниз.

— Я хотел бы узнать кое-что о своем счете, — Гарри постарался выглядеть уверенным и спокойным, но под пристальным взглядом волшебного существа чувствовал себя довольно жалко.

— Ваш ключ, пожалуйста, — тот протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на длинные загнутые когти гоблина, мальчик положил на широкую ладонь служащего маленький ключик и подождал, пока тот внимательно его рассмотрит и сверится с какими-то записями в своём журнале. Наконец, он снова обратил внимание на своих посетителей.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — куда приветливее сказал он, — моё имя Вакхдербакхс... вы можете называть меня Дербак, — смилостивился гоблин, заметив ужас в глазах мальчика. Тот сразу же благодарно кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, садитесь, — предложил служащий, и в ту же секунду из пола будто выросли два стула без спинок, на длинных ножках, с мягкими овальными сидениями.

Переглянувшись, мальчики взобрались, иначе не скажешь, на стулья и теперь оба находились на том же уровне, что и гоблин, а не смотрели на него снизу. Когда юные клиенты более или менее устроились напротив банкира, тот сцепил когтистые пальцы замком и посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

— Я слушаю вас, мистер Поттер.

— Я, — слизеринец чуть помедлил, — хотел бы узнать о состоянии своего счета.

— Какого из двух? — тут же осведомился Дербак.

— Двух? — растерялся подросток.

— Текущий, открытый на ваше имя в день вашего рождения, или основный счет семьи Поттер?

— А... не знаю, — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Тома, но тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ. — Наверное, основной.

Гоблин кивнул и, достав из недр своего стола толстую папку, принялся неторопливо её листать.

— Счет закрыт для снятия наличных и управления финансами до вашего совершеннолетия, — известил он. — Вы имеете право пользоваться только текущим счетом.

Мальчику вдруг пришла в голову тревожная мысль.

— А там много денег? — быстро спросил он. — На текущем счете?

Банкир снова сверился со своими бумагами.

— Счет рассчитан на ваше содержание в течение семнадцати лет, с учетом расходов на обучение и личных затрат, — служащий протянул мальчику лист пергамента со столбцами цифр, тот внимательно его изучил, ничего не понял и вернул обратно.

— Ладно, — слизеринец шумно выдохнул, — меня интересует недвижимость.

Дербак непонимающе моргнул, впервые проявив мало-мальски живую реакцию.

— Желаете приобрести? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — Поттер покачал головой, — я хотел узнать, есть ли у меня в собственности дом, или что-то вроде того.

— Ваш основной счет включает в себя документы на земельный участок и выстроенный на этом участке дом, оставшийся после ваших родителей, — гоблин сделал паузу, — дом пустует двенадцать лет.

Он протянул Гарри ещё несколько свитков. В первом были указаны реквизиты каких-то нормативно-правовых актов, возле которых значились аккуратные и совершенно непонятные мальчику пометки на гобледуке. Во втором свитке обнаружилось подробное описание дома: его состояние на момент последней проверки, площадь, метраж каждой комнаты и размер прилегающих территорий. Третий свиток был особо увесист. Он отличался красиво оформленным валиком, покрытым необычной резьбой и стягивающей его ярко-красной лентой с печатью банка. Аккуратно сорвав её, Гарри развернул свиток и быстро пробежал взглядом по содержимому — внутри убористым почерком было выписано всё то, на что ссылались первый и второй свитки. В самом низу документ был заверен несколькими печатями и подписями, из чего Поттер заключил, что это один из экземпляров свидетельства о собственности. Объем информации был впечатляющий, но внимание подростка особенно привлекла одна фраза:

— Там написано "частично разрушен", — сказал он.

— Всё верно.

— Насколько разрушен?

— Для проживания непригоден, — лаконично разъяснил Дербак.

— О, — Гарри несколько расстроился, он надеялся, что всё будет не так плохо. — А могу я... могу я уже сейчас там поселиться? Или до совершеннолетия дом мне как бы не принадлежит?

— Никто не может лишить вас права собственности без веского на то основания и распоряжения Малого Визенгамота. До своего совершеннолетия вы являетесь частично дееспособным. Вы можете совершать любые сделки, но, — гоблин улыбнулся, или попытался, в любом случае, с точки зрения Гарри выглядело это довольно неприятно, — только с письменного согласия законного представителя.

Дербак повозился немного за стойкой и с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на мальчика.

— Мистер Поттер, вы же осознаете, что это уже консультация? Ознакомлены ли вы с расценками банка Гринготтс?

Арчер тихо фыркнул. Гарри вежливо улыбнулся:

— Полагаю, до консультации это еще не дотягивает, — медленно протянул он, внезапно став очень похожим на Драко Малфоя. — А запрос общей информации по счету клиентов банка не входит в разряд консультирования. — Поттер одарил помрачневшего гоблина насмешливым взглядом. — Я извещу вас, если мне потребуются услуги юриста, спасибо.

Сообразив, что так просто денег с мальчишки он не получит, Дербак растерял те жалкие крохи доброжелательности, коими обладал, и почти раздраженно посмотрел на своего клиента.

— Я хочу знать, что я могу сделать сам. Без согласия опекуна, — невозмутимо продолжил расспросы подросток.

— Мелкие бытовые сделки, безвозмездные сделки, не требующие регистрации в Министерстве Магии. Вы можете открыть у нас счёт и распоряжаться им, также распоряжаться своими доходами и осуществлять права на результаты своей интеллектуальной деятельности...

— Погодите, Дербак, — Гарри задумчиво почесал бровь, про себя проговаривая выложенное гоблином. — Так, это всё? Или что-то ещё?

— Всё, мистер Поттер. Если я правильно понял ваш вопрос. Можете делать со своим домом что угодно. Но не продавать, не дарить и не сдавать в аренду.

— Почему? — нахмурился мальчик.

— По закону, — сухо ответил банкир. — До совершеннолетия вы не можете заключать сделки купли-продажи недвижимого имущества.

— Ну и ладно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Поттер. — Меня интересовало, могу ли я восстановить дом. Продавать его я не собирался. Кстати, — вдруг воодушевился он, — как мне узнать, сколько будет стоить ремонт дома?

— Мы не занимаемся расчётом ремонтных работ, мистер Поттер, — оскорбленно отозвался гоблин, — В обязанности банка входит управление счетами, мы храним деньги и активы клиентов, ведем бухгалтерию и помогаем в некоторых правовых вопросах. Но не ремонтируем здания! — Дербак смерил Гарри красноречивым взглядом, всем своим видом демонстрируя искреннее негодование. Подросток на возмущение банкира никак не отреагировал, и гоблин, помедлив, вернулся к своему деловому тону: — Я могу порекомендовать фирму, которая оценит повреждения и подготовит план работ со всеми надлежащими расходами.

С этими словами Дербак выдал Поттеру визитку с именем и адресом. На прямоугольной карточке из плотной бумаги был изображен маленький бревенчатый домик, из трубы которого медленно поднимался дымок. В самом верху значилось короткое: _"Ремонт и строительство"._ Слизеринец поблагодарил гоблина, убирая визитку в карман, и заметил как Арчер, до этого не принимающий участия в разговоре, пошевелился, чуть подавшись в его сторону:

— Спроси, — вполголоса велел он.

Гарри закатил глаза. Ещё по дороге в банк, когда Том озвучил свои мысли, он посчитал это глупой затеей, но знал, что друг не отстанет так просто и поэтому смирился, поворачиваясь к гоблину:

— У меня есть ещё вопрос, — нехотя произнес он, — есть ли... э-э-э... у кого-нибудь кроме меня доступ к моим счетам?

Гоблин даже не посмотрел в документы.

— Так как для управления текущим счетом необходим совершеннолетний волшебник с правом курировать финансовые вопросы, доступ к текущему счету был предоставлен вашему магическому представителю.

— О, — это было неожиданно, Гарри не рассчитывал на такой ответ. — И кто это?

— Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, — без запинки сообщил Дербак.

Поттер почти слышал, как мысленно чертыхается его лучший друг, и только он скосил глаза на Арчера, тот послал ему в ответ пылающий яростью взгляд, вынуждая задать следующий вопрос..

— И он, эм, делал что-то со счетами?

Теперь банкиру все же пришлось помедлить с ответом, пока он листал страницы в папке. После недолгой паузы он кивнул:

— Да. Господин Верховный Чародей, как и вы, узнавал, достаточно ли средств на вашем текущем счете до вашего совершеннолетия и несколько раз запрашивал выписки, проверяя баланс.

— И когда в последний раз он это делал? — зло спросил Том, гоблин взглянул на своего зеленоглазого клиента и, получив от него утвердительный кивок, ответил:

— Первого августа тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года.

"Когда мне только исполнилось одиннадцать" — понял Гарри.

— Потом по его просьбе на счет школы была перечислена оплата за обучение на один год.

После этого Гарри сам переводил деньги за обучение, а помогала ему профессор МакГонагалл, объяснившая порядок этой несложной процедуры. Именно поэтому директор больше не считал нужным касаться этого вопроса.

— Также на ваш текущий счет, по распоряжению Альбуса Дамблдора, ежегодно перечисляются пожертвования.

— Пожертвования?

— После окончания войны для всех волшебных детей, оставшихся сиротами, и детей лишившихся одного из родителей-магов были открыты счета в Гринготтсе, куда начислялись добровольные пожертвования. Мистер Дамблдор распорядился закрепить за вашим текущим счетом отдельную ячейку и ежегодно перечислял туда собранные средства.

Гарри удивленно смотрел на гоблина. Ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что старик лично занимался его финансовым делами, год от года проверяя состояние счета и решая все эти вопросы. Слизеринец взглянул на друга, Том в ответ только презрительно скривился, словно говоря: "Не спеши возносить его до небес. Этот благодетель десять лет возился с твоими денежками, но так и не выкроил денька, чтобы проверить, как тебе живется у проклятых магглов, к которым он тебя и запихнул". Поттер вздохнул. Если мнение Арчера о директоре и изменилось, то далеко не в лучшую сторону. Сам Гарри был благодарен Дамблдору даже за это. Он ведь мог вообще махнуть рукой и на него и на все эти финансовые сложности. Впрочем, любовью к старику от этого мальчик тоже не воспылал.

В то время, пока друзья играли в гляделки, продолжая безмолвный спор, гоблин листал документы и, наткнувшись на какую-то запись, нахмурился.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, привлекая внимание своих посетителей, — как видно я упустил из вида ещё одну деталь. Тогда как у вашего официального представителя есть полный доступ к текущему счету, в документах указан ещё один человек, которому по распоряжению мистера Джеймса Поттера был предоставлен ограниченный доступ к вашему основному счету.

— Час от часу не легче, — проворчал Том.

— Кому? — тем временем спросил Гарри.

— Опекуну, назначенному вашими родителями.

Мальчики недоуменно переглянулись.

— Кому-то из Дурслей? — изумился Поттер.

— Нет, — гоблина, казалось, ничуть не смутила эта фамилия, словно он знал, кто это такие, — вашему крёстному отцу, мистеру Сириусу Блэку.

После этого заявления повисла гнетущая тишина. Гоблин хмурился, явно осознавая свою щекотливость ситуации, Гарри таращил на него глаза, убеждая себя, что ослышался, а Том... Том скучающе смотрел куда-то в сторону, поджав губы.

— И почему я даже не удивлен? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, пробормотал он, после чего все же посмотрел на ошарашенного друга. — Извини, конечно, но твой отец был идиотом.

— Да. Снейп тоже часто это повторяет, — хрипло согласился Поттер, и поднял на притихшего банкира тяжелый взгляд: — Он... Блэк...что-то делал со счетами?

— Нет.

— Можно запретить ему доступ?

— Боюсь, что это может сделать только законный совершеннолетний представитель.

— То есть, директор Хогвартса, — догадался мальчик.

— Всё верно.

— Что ж, — подросток вздохнул, — очень плохо.

— Желаете направить запрос Альбусу Дамблдору? — уточнил Дербак.

— Нет, — немного подумав, ответил Гарри и замолчал, о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляя. Так ни до чего и не додумавшись, он расстроенно покачал головой и деловито воззрился на гоблина: — Мне нужен точный адрес моего дома.

После того, как несколько сконфуженный служащий передал слизеринцу копии всех прилагающихся документов о собственности, на основании которых мальчик мог там жить, друзья, сохраняя траурное молчание, покинули Гринготтс.

На улице шёл снег. Гарри обмотал лицо светло-серым шарфом и, засунув руки в карманы, побрел вперед по улице, глядя себе под ноги. Том шагал рядом с ним, то и дело посматривая на угрюмого приятеля.

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — наконец, спросил он.

Гарри искоса глянул на него.

— Думаю, придется добираться до Годриковой Лощины маггловским транспортом, — глухо пробормотал он, — колдовать вне школы нам нельзя, а портключа у нас нет.

Том фыркнул.

— Не строй из себя дурака. Ты знаешь, о чём я спросил.

— Мне нечего сказать, Том, — довольно грубо ответил Поттер, отводя взгляд.

Арчер красноречиво промолчал и продолжал так молчать ещё несколько минут, пока Гарри, наконец, не зашипел, будто рассерженный кот.

— Хватит так на меня смотреть, — велел он.

— Если хочешь поговорить...

— Не хочу я говорить, — проворчал друг, — отвяжись от меня.

— Как скажешь, — Арчер, ничуть не обидевшись, демонстративно отвернулся, рассматривая витрины магазинов, мимо которых они шли, и тихонько напевая какую-то весёлую песенку. Буквально через несколько секунд до него донеслось невнятное бурчание. Голос Поттера заглушал толстый шерстяной шарф, но, тем не менее, Арчер прекрасно его расслышал:

— Мой крестный! — не хуже Снейпа процедил Гарри. — Поверить не могу! Из всех людей моим крестным должен был оказаться психованный убийца и предатель. Волшебно просто! И никому, ни одному человеку не пришло в голову сообщить мне эту незначительную деталь.

Мальчик говорил тихо, но Том прекрасно видел пылающий в зеленых глазах гнев.

— Ну тебе не стоит так переживать, я думаю, — философски протянул он.

— Не стоит? — Поттер опалил его злобным взглядом. — Мой крестный — одержимый Пожиратель смерти, который прикончил кучу народу! На его руках (хоть и косвенно) кровь моих родителей. И правда! С чего бы мне переживать?

— А у меня дедушка — Волдеморт, — негромко напомнил Том, пожав плечами, — и что мне теперь? Повеситься?

Это остудило гнев Гарри, он осекся и некоторое время молчал, размышляя над ответом, после чего хмыкнул.

— Ты прав.

— Меня больше волнует его доступ к твоим счетам, — заметил друг.

— Да плевать мне на счета, — Поттер раздраженно дернул плечом, — что там такого-то?

— Ну, не знаю, — насмешливо протянул Том, — деньги?

— И что? Молиться на них теперь? — презрительно бросил мальчик.

— А на что ты собираешься жить после окончания школы?

— Работу найду, — Гарри ехидно глянул на друга, — тебе не приходила в голову такая идея? К тому же, там не так много денег, чтобы шиковать и бездельничать всю жизнь.

— А дом ты на какие средства ремонтировать хочешь?

— Надо сначала на этот дом посмотреть.

— И мы вернулись к первоначальному вопросу, — весело заметил Том. Они как раз подходили к кирпичной стене, отделяющий Косой переулок от маггловского Лондона. — Как ты собираешься туда добираться?

Гарри постучал палочкой по нужным кирпичам, и стена бесшумно отъехала в сторону, пропуская друзей в пустующий переулок за "Дырявым Котлом". Впереди за углом шумели машины и слышались голоса прохожих. Остановившись у самого выхода из волшебного квартала, Поттер повернулся к другу:

— Я думаю, туда должен идти автобус, — решил он и, не дожидаясь Арчера, вышел из сумрачного переулка в объятия гудящего Лондона.

Поттер был почти одержим желанием посетить Годрикову Лощину, но Тома эта почти маниакальная целеустремленность ничуть не обманула. Как бы Гарри ни пытался убедить себя и окружающих в том, что он совершенно спокоен, и его куда больше интересует родительский дом, а не новые сведения, полученные от гоблина, его лучший друг видел, что тот переживает, и что мысли о Блэке не дают ему покоя. Посещение Годриковой Лощины, куда так настойчиво жаждал попасть его друг, скорее относилось к попытке на что-то отвлечься, чем к жизненной необходимости. По правде говоря, тащиться к развалинам дома именно сегодня и сейчас не было никакой необходимости, и все же Поттер с упрямством барана шагал вперед.

Арчер понял все без слов и безропотно пошел следом, даже особо не ворча из-за метели, поднявшейся за то время, что они провели в Гринготтсе. Том шел рядом с Поттером, иногда придерживая того за локоть и меняя траекторию его движения — погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри не замечал ничего вокруг и то и дело норовил столкнуться с кем-то или с чем-то, сойти на проезжую часть или свернуть не туда.

— Куда мы вообще идем? — старательно подавляя недовольство, спросил Арчер. — Ты знаешь, где находится эта деревня?

— Что? — растерянно отозвался Поттер.

— Твоя безалаберность порой меня почти восхищает, — не удержался от шпильки Том. — Да будет тебе известно, что при необходимости переместиться из пункта «А» в пункт «Б», недостаточно знать одно название нужного места.

Гарри флегматично шмыгнул покрасневшим от мороза носом и развернулся в обратную сторону, направляясь к книжному магазинчику, который они прошли минут десять назад.

— Нам нужна карта, — прокомментировал он, заметив недоумение на лице Арчера.

Ценник на подробном атласе Англии для автолюбителей был кем-то сорван. Или, быть может, просто отвалился. Он и не был объектом интереса. Развернув карту прямо в магазине, мальчики долгое время внимательно ее рассматривали, шумно спорили, ругались и вертели её во все стороны. Годрикова Лощина была смешанным поселением магов и магглов, и друзья быстро сошлись во мнении, что она должна располагаться где-то на отшибе. Так оно и оказалось. На изучение маршрута ушло ещё какое-то время. Две главных магистрали до деревни проходили относительно близко к городку, и дойти до него было довольно легко, но зимой совершить такой марш-бросок было практически невозможно.

Поняв это, мальчишки переглянулись.

— Мы все равно поедем, — упрямо сказал Гарри.

— Мы всегда можем вернуться в Косой и попросить кого-нибудь наложить на нас согревающие чары. Авось продержимся, — хмыкнул Том.

— Перестань ерничать, — устало вздохнул Гарри. — Надо найти автовокзал.

На то, чтобы добраться до нужного места, ушло куда больше времени, чем изначально планировали мальчики. Сначала они сели не на тот автобус, заблудились и в итоге застряли на продуваемом всем ветрами перекрестке, где долго ругались, отбирая друг у друга все-таки купленную карту и пытаясь сообразить, куда их вообще занесло. С горем пополам, друзья добрались до цели своего путешествия только к вечеру, изрядно замерзшие, голодные и жутко злые.

— Пора учиться аппарировать, — мрачно заявил Арчер.

— А смысл? — в тон ему отозвался Поттер. — Все равно пока мы Хогвартс не окончим, аппарировать не сможем.

— Если не пользоваться при аппарации волшебной палочкой, никто нас не засечет, — внёс свое предположение Том, и его друг задумался над этими словами.

Поселение, которое Гарри упрямо называл "городком", находилось на юго-западе Англии и скорее походило на небольшую деревушку, в это время года нещадно заметенную снегом. Ветер гулял по извилистым улицам, пробирая до костей и бросая в лицо горсти колючих снежинок. Из-за разыгравшейся непогоды жители деревушки сидели по домам, и узнать у кого-нибудь верное направление не представлялось возможным. Медленно продвигаясь вдоль небольших однообразных домиков, мальчики вышли на центральную площадь, где был установлен обелиск, посвящённый выходцам Годриковой Лощины, павшим во время Второй мировой войны, и остановились, озираясь по сторонам. По правую руку, в некотором отдалении, виднелся высокий забор, за которым начиналось кладбище, а главная улица, изгибаясь, уходила левее и раздваивалась.

— Куда теперь? — Гарри обернулся к лучшему другу. Тот, пожав плечами, подошел к обелиску, демонстрируя полное нежелание принимать участие в поисках. — Очень ценная помощь, спасибо, Том.

Поттер застыл у развилки, глядя то в одну, то в другую сторону, когда его окликнул Арчер. Голос у друга звучал довольно странно и подросток обернулся, заметив, что тот так и стоит у обелиска.

— Что там? — Гарри подошел ближе, разглядывая холодный, черный камень и остановился, когда постепенно обелиск начал меняться, пока перед глазами мальчика не оказался совсем другой памятник, не имеющий никакого отношения к маггловской войне. На широком постаменте навеки замерли каменные изваяния мужчины и женщины, на руках которой сидел маленький мальчик.

— Том, это же... — в горле внезапно пересохло и Гарри замолчал, не в силах оторвать взгляда от скульптуры неизвестного мастера.

— Да, — тихо ответил друг, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. Не зная, стоит ли вообще что-то сейчас говорить.

Очень медленно, нехотя, Поттер повернул голову, обратив долгий взгляд на кладбищенские ворота, за которыми тянулись многочисленные ряды могильных плит, без какой-либо системы разбросанных по всей территории пристанища мертвых. Вдалеке виднелась маленькая церквушка, сейчас полностью объятая сумраком.

— Хочешь сходить? — осторожно спросил Арчер.

Гарри, помедлив, покачал головой.

— Нет. Уже стемнело. Мы будем искать нужную могилу целую вечность.

— Тогда предлагаю идти дальше, — посоветовал друг, — нам ещё обратно нужно как-то добраться.

— Доберемся, — мальчик мотнул головой, стряхивая оцепенение, и отступил от памятника своим родителям, бросив на безразличные каменные лица прощальный взгляд. — Я уже придумал, как можно сделать это проще всего. Идём, я думаю, нам левее.

  


* * *

Пройдя до самого конца улицы, друзья наконец нашли то, что искали. Дом находился на окраине деревни и представлял собой весьма печальное зрелище. Некоторое время оба мальчика постояли возле обветшалой калитки, пока Гарри несколько раз перечитывал надпись на закреплённой рядом доске:

_«Здесь в ночь на 31 октября 1981 года были убиты Лили и Джеймс Поттеры. Их сын Гарри стал единственным волшебником в мире, пережившим Убивающее заклятие. Этот дом, невидимый для магглов, был оставлен в неприкосновенности как памятник Поттерам и в напоминание о злой силе, разбившей их семью»._

— Ты уверен, что всё ещё хочешь жить здесь? — наконец, осведомился Том, разглядывая бледный профиль друга. Тот мгновенно выпрямился, расправил плечи и свел брови у переносицы.

— Уверен, — твердо сказал он, решительно толкнув наполовину заметенную снегом калитку.

Та поддалась не сразу, но вдвоём слизеринцам все же удалось расчистить вход и впервые за последние двенадцать лет, Гарри, наконец, увидел свой дом.

Надо сказать, Дербак не преувеличил, когда сказал, что дом частично разрушен. Возможно, даже преуменьшил. Весь второй этаж почти полностью обвалился, а разломанная, покосившаяся крыша придавала дому пугающий изломанный силуэт.

Из чёрных провалов разбитых окон на мальчиков слепо таращилась вязкая тьма, царящая в доме. Крыльцо прогнило, и Гарри чуть не полетел головой в снег, когда одна из ступеней под его ногой с громким хрустом проломилась. Том успел вовремя схватить его под локоть и несколько коротких секунд мальчики балансировали на шатком крыльце, вцепившись друг в друга, чтобы не упасть.

— Мне кажется, внутри ещё хуже, — озвучил свои опасения Арчер. Но Гарри лишь кивнул и упрямо шагнул вперед, остановившись возле качающейся на ветру двери, повисшей на хлипких петлях. Сделав глубокий вдох, он осторожно её коснулся и та с тихим скрипом отворилась. Гарри тихо выругался.

— Темень непроглядная, — пожаловался он, — и как назло, нельзя даже Люмос использовать. Дурацкие запреты!

Том самодовольно усмехнулся у него за спиной, доставая из кармана обыкновенный маггловский фонарик.

— В отличие от тебя, **мне** это пришло в голову ещё в Лондоне.

Поттер улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Том, — он взял фонарик из рук друга, и бледно жёлтый луч выхватил из темноты часть обветшалой гостиной и вздувшиеся от влажности деревянные полы.

«Когда-то был прекрасный паркет, — отстранённо подумал Гарри, — наверное...»

Какое-то время он так и стоял на пороге, потеряно глядя себе под ноги.

— Так мы заходим или нет? — подал голос теряющий терпение Том. — Что ты там углядел?

— Не знаю, — Поттер покачал головой, — просто мне на секунду почудилось на полу... что-то.

— Что?

— Не знаю, — раздраженный собственной нерешительностью, слизеринец перешагнул порог и вошел в дом.

Смотреть здесь было особенно не на что. Внутри было так же холодно, как и снаружи, но помимо этого здесь витал отвратительный запах гнилого дерева и плесени. Под ногами прогибался и мерзко скрипел отсыревший пол, грозясь провалиться в любую секунду. Вся мебель была покрыта слоем грязи и выглядела совсем неприглядно.

Очень медленно друзья обошли комнаты на первом этаже, пооткрывали некоторые шкафы и ящики, перебирая старые вещи, которые под влиянием времени и не самых хороших условий хранения растеряли всю свою ценность и уже ни на что не годились. Добравшись до кухни, Гарри изучил высокий буфет и полки на стенах, в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь оставшееся после родителей, но посуда в качестве сувенира не годилась, а ничего действительно стоящего тут не было. Разочаровано вздохнув, мальчик рывком закрыл последний пустой ящик, в котором вдруг что-то грохнуло. Нахмурившись, подросток снова заглянул внутрь и с удивлением вытащил на свет фонаря овальный медальон на длинной цепочке. Метал, скорее всего серебро, потемнел от времени и сырости и оказался ледяным на ощупь. Очень осторожно Гарри вертел в руках свою находку, разглядывая причудливый узор на крышечке медальона, пока не наткнулся на выгравированные с обратной стороны слова: _"Моей милой Лили. С любовью Дж.Ч. Поттер"_. Внутри оказались две фотографии совершенно нетронутые временем. Одна — молодой красивой женщины с огненно-рыжими волосами, а вторая — маленького мальчика с ярко-зелеными глазами, такими же, как и у женщины. Гарри закрыл медальон и крепко сжал в руке, после чего сунул его в карман.

На второй этаж решено было не идти во избежание лишних проблем и переломанных конечностей, поэтому осмотр был на этом окончен. Друзья в молчании вышли на улицу.

От холода у Арчера посинели губы, и он стал похож на озлобленное приведение:

— Если я сейчас же где-нибудь не погреюсь, то... — закончить свою угрозу он не успел, так как у самой калитки вспыхнул волшебный огонек и сердитый старческий голос грозно рявкнул:

— Эй вы там! А ну, проваливайте! Не знаете что ли, чей это дом?! — в темноте можно было разглядеть ссутуленный силуэт незнакомого волшебника.

Мальчики переглянулись. Очевидно, это был сторож или просто колдун, проживающий где-то неподалеку. Скорее всего, он принял их за местных детей, приехавших домой на каникулы и возомнивших себя искателями приключений, иначе уже давно пальнул бы по ним каким-нибудь заклинанием, на случай если это воры, а потом задавал бы вопросы.

Связываться с местными ни Гарри, ни Том желанием не горели. Поттер еле слышно призвал своего домовика, и мгновение спустя тот с хлопком объявился прямо перед ним, склонившись в уважительным поклоне:

— Хозяин?

— Забери нас домой, — шепотом попросил мальчик, и Виви, схватив детей за руки, тут же аппарировал вместе с ними прямо в дом Хельги.

Оказавшись в теплой гостиной, где тихо потрескивал в камине огонь, эльф засуетился вокруг дрожащих ребят, причитая, что молодым магам не следовало так далеко уезжать, что молодые маги теперь замерзли и молодым магам срочно нужно выпить по чашке травяного чая. Подростки на болтовню домовика внимания не обратили, потому что Поттер смущенно ковырял носком ботинка ковер, а Том в молчаливом бешенстве распиливал его взглядом.

— Скажи мне, Гарри, — каждое его слово, сказанное обманчиво мягким тоном, отдавало жгучим ядом, — если твой чёртов эльф мог перенести нас туда и обратно во мгновение ока, то почему мы как два кретина тряслись в проклятом автобусе, а потом еще час, замерзая, тащились по снегу?

С большой неохотой Поттер поднял на друга невинный взгляд и сконфужено улыбнулся:

— Я просто про него забыл.


	22. Легенда о четырех стражах мира

Гарри отвернулся к высокому витражному окну, испепеляя его злобным взглядом и полностью игнорируя Гермиону, которая, вопреки ситуации, даже не собиралась выглядеть виноватой.

— Я сделала это, потому что беспокоилась за тебя, Гарри, — в который раз повторила она, стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы не потревожить других посетителей библиотеки и не привлечь к их размолвке нежелательного внимания.

Увы, Поттеру, в отличие от неё, было сейчас **настолько** плевать на правила поведения, что он бы и мадам Пинс проигнорировал с её замечаниями.

— Ты сдала меня, — громко отчеканил он, — я просил тебя этого не делать.

— Но Гарри...

— Если бы я знал, что ты тут же побежишь к профессорам, я бы ни за что не стал рассказывать тебе!

— Гарри, пожалуйста, говори тише...

Слизеринец резко повернулся к девочке, окатив её ледяным взглядом:

— О, конечно! Прости! Я забыл, что ты одержима идиотскими школьными правилами! — он резко поднялся из-за стола и широким шагом направился к выходу.

Грейнджер, подскочив, последовала за ним.

— Подожди! Послушай меня!

— С какой радости?! — мальчик вылетел в коридор. — Тебе же не пришло в голову **меня** послушать!

— Гарри, ты ведешь себя глупо! — взорвалась Гермиона. — Это всего лишь метла!

— Это не "всего лишь метла", — противным голосом передразнил он, — это Молния, Гермиона! Понимаешь?! **Молния**! И это был подарок мне на Рождество!

— Без подписи! — попыталась достучаться до него гриффиндорка. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что она могла быть проклята!

— А могла быть и НЕ проклята! — гаркнул в ответ Поттер. — А теперь из-за тебя её разберут на щепки и веточки, чтобы найти там какие-нибудь страшные сглазы и порчи, которых там нет.

— Но послушай...

— Кто вообще тебя просил?! Я проверил метлу, и Том проверил метлу! С ней всё было нормально!

— Гениально, Гарри! — ехидно отозвалась девочка. — То есть ты считаешь, что пара тринадцатилеток способна выявить тёмные заклинания, наложенные Пожирателем Смерти?

— Вполне, — высокомерно бросил Поттер.

— Гарри, ну хватит. Даже твой бешеный приятель со мной согласен.

— Да, только он не побежал при первой возможности к Снейпу! — яростно зашипел на неё слизеринец.

— Ты слишком бурно реагируешь. Я просто беспокоилась за тебя.

— Спасибо огромное! Только я тебя не просил об этом! — практически прокричав эти слова ей в лицо, Поттер круто развернулся на каблуках и скрылся в подземельях, обозленный на весь мир. Гермиона за ним не последовала.

Надо сказать, Арчер действительно разделял точку зрения гриффиндорки и даже не стал злорадствовать, называя её стукачкой и предательницей. Гарри это жутко бесило, но на Тома он обижаться не стал, мотивируя это тем, что при всем своём скептицизме в отношении подозрительного рождественского подарка, он не стал докладывать об этом кому-либо из учителей, ограничившись нудным выговором и перечислением все вероятных последствий и наихудших сценариев.

Поттер велел ему заткнуться и продолжил упрямо дуться на Гермиону. Девочка, конечно, сильно переживала из-за этого, но признавать, что была неправа, отказалась, продолжая настаивать на своём. Чем бесконечно злила Гарри и почему-то веселила Арчера.

Метлу они обнаружили под ёлкой в гостиной Слизерина, когда вернулись в школу после каникул. Никто не знал, каким образом она туда попала и кто её принёс. Большинство представителей змеиного факультета вообще были скорее встревожены тем, что кому-то удалось пробраться в их общежитие, чем заинтересованы самой метлой. Подарки в общежития доставляли совы или, если говорить о подземельях, домовые эльфы. При этом последним было дозволено передавать только подарки от других учеников или, что случалось крайне редко, профессоров.

Соответственно, посылку в гостиную Слизерина законным путем могли пронести только домовики, но те клялись, что ничего подобного господину Гарри Поттеру не доставляли. И это автоматически приводило всех к заключению, что метлу подбросил недоброжелатель. А сам подарок в глазах студентов стал выглядеть опасным и пугающим. Даже с учетом того, что это была Молния — лучшая из спортивных метел. Гарри как-то читал в журнале, что на таких летают только профессиональные игроки в квиддич, да и то не все. Стоила такая модель в три раза дороже недешевого "Нимбуса 2001" и летала в сто раз лучше. Но кого это беспокоило? Даже Маркус Флинт, одержимый квиддичем, не поддержал своего ловца, когда Снейп с каменным выражением на лице отобрал у того зловещий подарок. С тех пор метлу Поттер больше не видел.

— Я даже не успел на ней полетать, — ныл он, идя с Арчером на завтрак. — Даже рассмотреть толком не успел. Я держал её в руках всего пять минут. И теперь её забрали! Я могу её никогда не увидеть... Хватит ржать, Том!

— Прости, — друг продолжал ехидно посмеиваться, — но твой скулеж кроме веселья ничего у меня не вызывает. Если ты надеешься на порцию сострадания, то выбери другую тему.

— Но это Молния! Разве могу я просто взять и забыть...

Гарри замолчал на полуслове, когда они вошли в Большой Зал. Достаточно было только взглянуть на лица некоторых учеников и профессоров, как сразу становилось понятно, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

— Доброе утро, — Драко лениво жевал тост, когда Гарри и Том сели рядом с ним.

На сокурсников блондин даже не взглянул, продолжая буравить любопытным взглядом стол гриффиндорцев.

— Что новенького? — деловито поинтересовался Арчер, взяв с общего блюда кусок тыквенного пирога.

— Говорят, Блэк пробрался ночью в башню к красно-золотым придуркам, — ответил за Малфоя Блэйз. — Пытался прикончить Рона Уизли.

— Чего? — Гарри оторвался от изучения предлагаемых на завтрак блюд и глянул в сторону стола потерпевших, которые гудели словно растревоженный улей. — С чего вы взяли?

— Как я понял, Уизел проснулся посреди ночи, а над ним навис это маньяк с ножом, — весело отрапортовал Забини. — Круто, да?

— Ага, — без всякого восторга буркнул Поттер, возвращаясь к своему завтраку, — а чего он его не добил-то?

Блэйз пожал плечами, тут голос подал Драко.

— Да этот рыжий олух поднял такой вой, что перебудил половину Хогвартса. Блэк сбежал.

— Странно, — протянул Гарри. — Зачем ему вламываться ко львам? Оттуда далековато до слизеринских общежитий.

— Значит, он искал не тебя, — высказался Том.

— Это я как раз сам понял, спасибо, — Поттер язвительно глянул на друга. — Но что он искал? Как-то слабо верится, что дело только в Роне. Или вообще в Роне.

— Откуда тебе знать? Может у Блэка аллергия на рыжих дебилов и нищебродов, — пожал плечами Малфой.

— И для этого нужно было подвергать себя опасности и соваться в гриффиндорское общежитие? — Арчер насмешливо фыркнул. — Вот уж глупость.

— Как он вообще туда пробрался? — проворчал Драко.

— Тебя так заботит их судьба? — с издёвкой уточнил Блэйз.

— Меня заботит то, что он шляется по школе как у себя дома, придурок, — огрызнулся блондин. — Я не хочу однажды проснуться и обнаружить, что кто-то пробрался к нам в гостиную и прирезал Поттера. Как мы это будем Снейпу объяснять?

— Ну, спасибо, — проворчал Гарри.

— Я начинаю сомневаться, что он вообще к нам сунется, — заметил Том. — Он уже во второй раз пытается пробиться к гриффиндорцам.

— Настойчивый, — отчужденно пробормотал Гарри, ковыряясь вилкой в своей тарелке. — Что он ищет?

— Надеюсь, это был риторический вопрос? — прогнусавил Драко.

— Как знать, — Поттер глянул на лучшего друга, но тот выглядел так, будто вторжение Блэка в Хогвартс ничуть его не беспокоит.

  


* * *

Весь день в замке только и делали, что обсуждали события минувшей ночи. История без конца обрастала новыми невероятными подробностями и к вечеру Уизли уже начал казаться не жертвой, а героем, который почти схватил преступника. Вся школа трещала без остановки, кто-то восторгался смелостью Рона, кто-то был напуган и нервничал, слизеринцы ехидничали и презрительно фыркали, а Невилл Логноботтом выглядел так, будто ищет, где повеситься.

— Нет, вы представьте, — громко глумился Малфой, когда оба третьих курса Слизерина и Гриффиндора столпились у кабинета зельеварения. — Этот недоумок, — наследник благородного аристократического рода кивнул блондинистой головой в сторону Невилла, — записал все пароли на неделю, ВСЕ пароли на бумажку и умудрился её потерять, — Драко закатил глаза, — не понимаю, как такое убожество вообще в школу пустили.

— Заткнулся бы ты, Малфой, пока зубы целы, — шагнул вперед Рон.

— А вот и наш герой дня! — не унимался слизеринец. — Скажи, Уизел, твой визг на всю школу было слышно? А то этой ночью мне послышался какой-то мерзкий писк... Как знать, может это ты от страха в своей башенке вопил?

Реакция рыжего была до обидного предсказуема — едва обидчик успел договорить фразу, как Рон в бешенстве бросился на Малфоя, от души его колошматя. Вокруг столпились оба факультета, кто-то пытался остановить драку, кто-то наоборот в ней поучаствовать.

Гарри скучающе зевнул, привалившись к стене неподалеку.

— Как считаешь? Стоит их разнять? — поинтересовался он у лучшего друга.

Том сидел рядом с ним на невысоком каменном выступе и читал. Услышав вопрос, он неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Зачем? Не так часто у нас выступает цирк, — протянул он, — а тут сразу два клоуна. Хоть развлечёмся.

— Что-то тебе не очень весело, — отметил Поттер.

— А я Снейпа жду, — саркастично ответил Арчер.

Без всякого предупреждения на них внезапно накинулась Пэнси, до этого безмятежно обсуждающая с Гринграсс какой-то девчачий журнал:

— Только и можете, что ядом плеваться в сторонке, — обвиняющим тоном заявила она, глядя при этом только на Гарри. — Что вы за сокурсники, если даже помочь не можете?

— А что ты предлагаешь? — лениво поинтересовался Арчер. — Присоединиться к этой свалке? — он покосился в сторону орущей друг на друга толпы студентов, в центре которой происходила ожесточенная потасовка.

— Если ты такой умный, пошел бы и вмешался! — взвизгнула слизеринка.

Том скривился и уткнулся взглядом в книгу, не посчитав нужным ей отвечать. Пэнси задохнулась от возмущения, опалив мальчишек ненавидящим взглядом.

— Вы лишние тут! Какого Мордреда вы вообще попали на Слизерин?! Вам же плевать на факультет. Вам тут не место.

— Иди, скажи это Дамблдору, — фыркнул Том, — возможно он прислушается к твоим весомым аргументам.

Дафна хихикнула, Гарри, до этого отстранённо наблюдающий за ссорой, скосил на неё глаза.

— Что смешного? — Пэнси тоже смотрела на подружку.

— Ты, — беззлобно объявила она, — когда ты так морщишь нос, становишься похожа на мопса. Это смешно.

— Не похожа я на мопса! — обиделась Паркинсон, мгновенно позабыв о мальчишках.

— А вот и похожа, — фиалковые глаза Гринграсс искрились весельем.

— Да ну тебя, Дафна, говоришь глупости!

— Ты обиделась? — с трудом сдерживая смех, спросила девочка. — Почему?

— Мопсы мерзкие!

— Но мне нравятся мопсы!

Дальше Гарри эти препирательства не слушал. Девчачьи разговоры казались ему до ужаса бессмысленными. Хотя надо было отдать Дафне должное, если бы не она, Паркинсон до сих пор бы на них верещала.

Тем временем к месту общего сбора прибыл Снейп и вот уже пару минут в зловещем молчании созерцал устроенное в коридоре безобразие. Постепенно ученики начинали чувствовать сгущающуюся за их спинами бурю, замолкали, оборачивались и бледнели. Наконец, когда вокруг повисла звенящая тишина, а все участники драки в молчаливом ужасе вытаращились на профессора зелий, тот сделал шаг вперед, обводя студентов чёрным во всех смыслах этого слова взглядом.

— Удивительное зрелище, — тихо произнёс он, с такой угрожающей интонацией, словно собирался лично казнить каждого провинившегося, — толпа молодых волшебников из приличных семей колотит друг друга, словно кучка жалких магглов. Какой позор.

Из-за спин сокурсников выступил растрепанный Малфой с разбитой губой и шишкой на лбу:

— Сэр, это Уизли начал.

— Не сомневаюсь, — бархатистым голосом промолвил декан Слизерина.

Не менее потрепанный Рон с подбитым глазом и ссадиной на скуле задохнулся от возмущения, впившись в Драко разъяренным взглядом.

— Что?! Ах ты, хорек недоношенный...

— Мистер Уизли, — оборвал вопли мальчика зельевар, — потрудитесь замолчать. Вижу, ваша сегодняшняя дешевая слава не идет вам на пользу. По вашей вине факультет Гриффиндор лишается пятнадцати баллов за нападение на ученика и, — он нехорошо улыбнулся, — ещё десяти за драку в коридоре.

— Но сэр, это несправедливо...

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за дерзость.

Рон проглотил клокочущий в душе гнев и только сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости на весь мир.

— Все в аудиторию, — коротко велел учитель, и оба факультета поторопились выполнить указание, боясь разозлить его ещё больше. Слизеринцы при этом поглядывали на гриффиндорцев с плохо скрываемым злорадством — Снейп никогда не наказывал свой факультет. Когда в коридоре почти никого не осталось, Гарри бочком подобрался к своему декану.

— Сэр, это и правда несправедливо, — осторожно заметил он.

— Вам есть что сказать, мистер Поттер? — профессор чуть помедлил, на удивление спокойно взглянув на мальчика.

— Драко начал ссору...

— А Уизли позволил себя спровоцировать, — безразлично закончил за него Снейп. — Если его так не устраивает результат, пусть научится сдержанности или обзаведется мозгами. Вы не согласны, мистер Поттер?

— Странная у вас справедливость, сэр, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, — вы наказывается Рона за вспыльчивость, но ничего не делаете нашему факультету за провокации и подстрекательство.

— А кто сказал вам, что слизеринцы играют честно, мистер Поттер? — усмехнулся Снейп, ничуть не разозлившись.

Подросток пожал плечами.

— Мне всегда казалось, что профессора должны судить непредвзято...

— Это миф, Поттер. А теперь займите своё место и не раздражайте меня.

Гарри кивнул и послушно юркнул в аудиторию следом за своим лучшим другом.

  


* * *

— Том! Том, ты спишь? Том, проснись! Том!

Арчер выплыл из глубокого сна, пытаясь понять, что происходит и какой герой решил, что может так бестактно тормошить его посреди ночи, не опасаясь летального для себя исхода. Первое рефлекторное желание послать в наглеца какое-нибудь проклятье пришлось подавить, поскольку в нарушителе покоя Том быстро признал Гарри. Пытаясь проснуться, слизеринец растеряно заморгал и потряс тяжелой со сна головой. Оглядевшись, мальчик обнаружил, что Поттер по-турецки сидит на его кровати, держа в одной руке бледно мерцающую волшебную палочку, а в другой карту мародеров.

— Какого дьявола ты забыл на моей кровати? — зашипел на друга Том. — Середина ночи! — он мог с уверенностью утверждать это, слыша, как тихо вокруг, и зная, что будь сейчас утро, даже до их спальни доносился бы гул голосов из общей гостиной.

Не потрудившись предоставить более-менее адекватных объяснений, Поттер с горящими глазами подался вперед, сунув Арчеру под нос карту мародёров:

— Смотри! — он ткнул пальцем в маленькую точку с именем Питер Петтигрю, плавно движущуюся по коридору школы.

Том молчал почти минуту, после чего поднял до крайности раздраженный взгляд на лучшего друга.

— И это всё? Ты разбудил меня из-за этого?

— Том, карта говорит, что в школе Питер Петтигрю, — Поттер вытаращил на него глаза.

— И что теперь? Ловить его побежишь? — иронично поинтересовался Арчер. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что это может быть просто однофамилец?

— А многих в Хогвартсе ты знаешь с таким именем? — в тон ему отозвался друг.

Арчер очень красноречиво на него посмотрел, ясно давая понять, что он и на своём-то факультете не всех по имени знает.

— И что, по-твоему, по коридорам школы прямо сейчас ходит давно погибший друг твоего давно погибшего отца? — Том говорил, не скрывая сарказма, но увидев азарт в зеленых глазах Поттера, понял, что тот серьезно так считает. — Гарри, — он тяжело вздохнул, — а тебе не приходило в голову, что карта может ошибаться? Или что это такая шутка? Ты сам говорил, что Петтигрю, как и твой отец и... Блэк приложили руку к созданию карты. Подумай, возможно, это вообще ловушка, чтобы выманить тебя.

— Откуда Блэку знать, что карта у меня?

Арчер пожал плечами.

— У стен бывают глаза и уши. Проникает же он как-то в школу.

Поттер насупился, о чём-то размышляя.

— Минут десять назад я видел, как точка с именем Петтигрю прошла мимо Снейпа, и тот не остановился, будто и не видел его, — глубокомысленно протянул он, — возможно, ты прав, — Гарри кивнул, сворачивая карту. — Надо разобраться, что это может значить.

Он откинулся на спину, уставившись в пространство.

— Можно ли обмануть карту? — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Хм... — и надолго замолчал, прикрыв глаза.

Том испытал сильнейший приступ слепой ярости вперемежку со всепоглощающим желанием избить лучшего друга до полусмерти.

— Гарри, — мурлыкнул он, отсчитывая жалкие крупицы своего терпения.

— А? — Поттер сонно глянул на него.

— Ты ничего не забыл?

— Эм... в смысле?

Арчер кровожадно оскалился:

— Вали. С моей. Кровати.

— А, точно, — флегматично отозвался друг, — спокойной ночи, — и быстро растворился в темноте, словно его и не было.

Том упал лицом в подушку, мысленно проклиная "лохматого кретина" и мечтая о возмездии.

  


* * *

В это самое мгновение по стылым коридорам волшебного замка бежала крыса. Она то и дело замедляла ход, озираясь по сторонам и принюхиваясь, после чего снова устремлялась куда-то вперед. Крысу гнал страх. Почти животный ужас. Она понимала, что на месте оставаться нельзя и знала, что стены школы перестали быть надежным укрытием. Нужно было исчезнуть. Забиться в самую тёмную нору и оставаться там. Пока всё не утихнет. Пока все не забудут...

Парализующее заклинание настигло зверька, когда тот почти добрался до щели в стене на третьем этаже. Жалобно пискнув, крыса по инерции проскользила по каменному полу ещё немного и упала на бок, задыхаясь от ужаса, когда из тени выступил высокий волшебник с ледяными глазами, в глубине которых медленно сворачивалось дымчатыми кольцами безумие. Он в два шага приблизился к зверьку и, подняв его за хвост, принялся внимательно рассматривать.

— Ну надо же, — почти ласково улыбаясь, промурлыкал волшебник, — кого только не встретишь в этих тёмных коридорах.

Крыса неотрывно следила за человеком, а в её маленьких черных глазках горела безотчетная паника.

— Не стоит так волноваться, я не стану тебя убивать, — всё так же мягко сказал волшебник, хотя его взгляд обещал обратное. — Я как раз давно подумывал завести какого-нибудь зверька и ты очень пригодишься мне в моём скромном деле. Видишь ли, мне нужен кто-то тихий и неприметный. Способный скрытно передвигаться в потемках, смотреть и слушать, — он усмехнулся, — а кто сгодится на эту роль лучше дрессированной крысы? Согласен? Но стоит так же отметить, — в глазах незнакомца загорелись недобрые огоньки, — что стоит этой крысе сбежать или ошибиться, и я сдеру с неё шкуру. За-жи-во.

Он немного помолчал, рассматривая своё приобретение.

— Не думай, что сможешь меня одурачить. Я нашел тебя сейчас, найду и потом. Мы понимаем друг друга?

Крыса моргнула, по худому телу прошла нервная судорога.

— Вот и замечательно. А теперь ты будешь слушать очень-очень внимательно, мой маленький друг.

  


* * *

— Постой!

Арчер подавил желание мученически застонать и медленно обернулся, вонзив раздраженный взгляд в невысокую девчонку с копной каштановых кудряшек и очень серьезными карими глазами.

— Чего тебе, Грейнджер?

— У меня есть книга для Гарри, — она нахмурилась, — но когда я попыталась её отдать, он даже слушать меня не захотел и сразу ушел.

— А я чем могу помочь? — слизеринец изогнул брови в притворном удивлении.

— Я хотела попросить тебя передать ему...

— Нет, — он развернулся на каблуках и отправился в сторону подземелий, даже не дав ей договорить.

Гермиона, пересилив собственную гордость, поспешила за ним.

— Но это важно! Там есть информация о магической коре. Мы раньше ничего подобного не находили!

Том остановился и взглянул на девочку в пол оборота, недоверчиво сощурившись.

— И где ты нашла такую редкость, хотел бы я знать? Мы перерыли всю библиотеку, каким образом **тебе** удалось найти то, что нужно?

Гермиона закусила губу, явно не горя желанием отвечать на вопрос, но всё же сдалась.

— Я ходила к профессору Айскальту.

— Прекрасно, — сухо бросил Том. — И кто это?

Она мгновение удивленно смотрела на слизеринца, после чего усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Ты и правда **настолько** безразличен ко всему вокруг, что даже не знаешь, какие профессора преподают в Хогвартсе? — весело уточнила Грейнджер.

— Я стараюсь не засорять голову ненужными сведениями, — чопорно ответил мальчик.

— Клаус Айскальт преподает целительство, — решила пояснить Гермиона, когда между ними повисло непродолжительное молчание.

— И ты решила пойти и растрезвонить ему о болезни Гарри?

— Нет! Нет! Ты не понял! Я о Гарри не говорила ни слова! — затараторила она. — Я просто подумала, что раз он работает в клинике святого Мунго, то должен знать о подобных случаях. К тому же все, кто ходят к нему на занятия, говорят, что он потрясающе знает свой предмет. Вот я и решила спросить, не может ли он посоветовать мне какую-нибудь литературу о магической коре.

Арчер помолчал, обдумывая её слова.

— Хорошо. Давай сюда книгу.

Несмотря на его недовольный тон, Гермиона просияла улыбкой.

— Спасибо! Она осталась в моей комнате, ты подождешь меня...

— Пока ты поднимешься к себе в башню и вернешься? — перебил её Том. — И всё это время ты предлагаешь мне торчать в коридоре? — он фыркнул. — Вот ещё. Я пойду с тобой.

Девочка кивнула и поспешила в свою башню, убедившись, что хмурый слизеринец идет следом. Они уже подходили к портрету, скрывающему вход в общежитие Гриффиндора, когда картина распахнулась, и к ним навстречу вывалился Рон Уизли, прижимающий к груди какой-то белый сверток. Чуть было не столкнувшись с Гермионой, он резко остановился и, только увидев, кто стоит перед ним, злобно оскалился, а его глаза полыхнули такой яростью, что гриффиндорка невольно отступила на шаг.

— Ты! — заорал он на растерявшуюся девочку. — Это всё из-за тебя!

— Ч-что?

— Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты держала эту бешеную тварь подальше от Коросты! Я говорил, что это плохо кончится?!

— Рон, что прои...

— Короста мертва! Вот что произошло! — рявкнул Уизли. — И это твой проклятый кот её сожрал!

С этими словами он буквально швырнул в Гермиону сверток, который до этого продолжал держать в руках. Том, без всякого интереса наблюдающий за гриффиндорцами, чуть склонил голову к плечу, презрительно скривив губы. Рыжий недоумок приволок из башни свою наволочку, на которой виднелись засохшие бурые пятна. Грейнджер уставилась на Рона широко распахнутыми глазами:

— Боже мой, Рон! Ты уверен...?

— Конечно, уверен! Короста пропала, я нашел кровь на своей наволочке! Достаточно просто сложить два и два! Из-за тебя моя крыса мертва!

— Подожди, но Глотик не мог, я следила за ним...

— Чушь! Кто ещё, кроме этой зверюги мог напасть на Коросту? Он мечтал её сожрать с самого начала года. Довольна теперь?!

Гермиона молчала, закусив губу, и смотрела на своего сокурсника с абсолютно несчастным видом, не зная, что сказать. Том видел по её сведённым на переносице бровям, что девочка отчаянно пытается оправдать своего питомца, найти какие-то слова утешения для бушующего Рона и одновременно справиться с чувством вины.

— Рон, мне так жаль, — наконец, прошептала она.

— Какое мне дело до твоей жалости?! Ты... ты вечно строишь из себя самую умную, лезешь ко всем со своими советами, суешь нос в чужие дела и считаешь, что всё знаешь лучше всех! От тебя одни проблемы! Ты хоть понимаешь, как ты всех бесишь?!

Гриффиндорка отшатнулась от него, словно он её ударил. В карих глазах на мгновение блеснули слезы.

Привалившийся к стене за спиной рыжего Арчер громко прочистил горло. Заметив наконец, что они в коридоре не одни, Рон круто развернулся, опалив слизеринца одновременно удивленным и враждебным взглядом, после чего гневно зыркнул на свою сокурсницу, словно она совершила страшнейшее предательство, притащив к их общежитиям слизеринца.

— Что ты тут забыл?! — рявкнул он.

— Жду, когда вы наоретесь друг на друга, — флегматично известил гриффиндорца Том и взглянул на поникшую Гермиону. — Грейнджер, ты обещала мне книгу.

Она мгновение растеряно на него смотрела и, опомнившись, кивнула, опасливо покосившись на своего однокурсника. Тот даже на неё не взглянул, прожигая Тома подозрительным взглядом. Когда гриффиндорка скрылась за портретом, ведущим в львиное общежитие, Арчер позволил себе криво усмехнуться.

— Ну ты и кретин, Уизли, — заметил он.

— Что?!

— Ты хоть осознаешь, **насколько** глупо выглядел, размахивая тут своей наволочкой словно флагом? — поинтересовался Том. — Хуже истеричной девицы. Вы, гриффиндорцы, все такие психованные?

— Твоё какое дело? — прорычал мальчик. — Не лезь, куда не просят.

— Я бы с радостью, да смотреть противно, — Арчер пожал плечами. — Ваш красно-золотой культ на каждом углу верещит о своём благородстве и смелости, но стоит кому-нибудь выделиться из вашей безликой толпы идиотов, тут же начинаете кидаться на него не хуже гиен. Жалкое зрелище.

— Сказал слизеринец, — презрительно выплюнул Рон. — Не тебе указывать мне, как себя вести.

— О, ну раз конструктивный диалог о морали и нравственности у нас не получится, — насмешливо пропел Арчер, — давай сменим тему. Ты нашел свою крысу?

— Чего? — насупился Уизли.

— Крысу, — вежливо улыбаясь, повторил Том. — Ту, которая Короста.

— Ты что оглох? Я же сказал, что её убил кот Гермионы!

— Да, **эти вопли** я слышал прекрасно, — Том поморщился. — Я спрашивал про труп.

— Не понимаю тебя.

— Мерлин помоги... какие же вы, гриффиндорцы, тупые, — вздохнул Арчер и, не позволив Рону что-либо ответить, тут же сказал. — Ты нас любезно известил, что кот сожрал твою крысу. Специально для полудурков сообщаю, ввиду того, что Грейнджер кормит своё рыжее чудовище на убой, могу заключить, что за твоей крысой оно охотилось исключительно из спортивного интереса. Это значит, что Живоглот бы не стал есть эту гадость. Он бы просто придушил добычу и оставил где-нибудь поблизости. Или отнес бы хозяйке, — слизеринец пожал плечами. — Кто-нибудь нашел дохлую крысу? — Уизли медленно покачал головой. — Ну вот. Судя по тому, что никто пока с воплем не вылетел из девчачьей спальни, можно заключить, что трупа нет.

— И что с того?

— А то, что твой крысёныш может быть жив, здоров и трясется сейчас в какой-нибудь щели, гений.

— Но кровь...

— Могла быть просто незначительной царапиной, — процедил Том, теряя терпение. — В твою тупую голову вообще приходила мысль, что если бы кот Грейнджер сожрал целую крысу у тебя на подушке, дело бы не ограничилось парой капель крови?

Рон потрясенно молчал, забыв даже обидеться на оскорбление.

— Хочешь сказать, что Короста может быть жива?

— Хочу сказать, что прежде чем обвинять собственную одноклассницу, оскорблять её и доводить до слёз, нужно включить то жалкое подобие мозгов, коим ты обладаешь и немного подумать, — пояснил Том. — Тогда ты, по крайней мере, перестанешь выглядеть таким кретином и будешь хоть немного похож на гриффиндорцев, воспеваемых в вашем факультетском фольклоре, — Арчер немного помедлил, разглядывая задумчивое лицо своего собеседника.

— И так, к слову, даже если Живоглот **действительно** придушил твоего зверька, тебе стоит не визжать на всю школу, а осознать, наконец, что нужно было в первую очередь **следить** за крысой, раз уж ты так ею дорожишь.

— А с чего это ты вдруг так защищаешь Гермиону? — вскинулся Уизли.

— Я борец за добро и справедливость, — язвительно ответил слизеринец.

Рыжий презрительно хмыкнул, выражая в этом всё свое отношение к заявлению школьного недруга.

— И с каких это пор тебе подобные обзавелись состраданием и человеколюбием?

— Подобных **мне** не существует, Уизли, просто прими это, — Арчер отвернулся, теряя интерес к разговору, и как раз в это мгновение портрет открылся, и в коридор вышла подавленная Гермиона.

— Ну, наконец-то, — проворчал Том, забирая у неё книгу, — я думал, ты уснула там. Научись уже передвигаться побыстрее улитки.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он зашагал прочь от парочки гриффиндорцев. Краем глаза он отметил, что Уизли поглядывает на Гермиону с плохо скрываемым чувством вины. Увы, победа над безмозглым гриффиндорцем не принесла никакого удовлетворения. Том никак не мог понять, какого дьявола ему вообще понадобилось вмешиваться? Он ведь терпеть не может эту лохматую зануду, так какое ему дело до того, что её травит собственный однокурсник?

Возможно, ему стало её жалко?

Ему.

Жалко.

Грейнджер.

Арчер усмехнулся глупости собственного предположения и, сунув руки в карманы мантии, неторопливо отправился в своё общежитие.

  


* * *

Гарри запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в холодное голубое небо, такое светлое, что оно казалось почти бесцветным. Рядом с ним тихо мурлыкала какую-то песенку Луна, пытаясь нарисовать в своём блокноте играющих на заснеженной поляне фестралов. Они были ещё молодыми и на фоне своих грациозных родителей казались особенно долговязыми и неуклюжими. Гоняясь друг за другом, они то и дело увязали в глубоком снегу и спотыкались. Один из жеребят безо всякого страха подошел к парочке школьников, что сидели на поваленном дереве неподалеку, и заинтересованно обнюхал лежащий у их ног мешок. Гарри улыбнулся:

— Там ничего нет, — сказал он, — вы же сами всё съели, забыл?

Фестрал внимательно взглянул ему в глаза, обошел их с Луной по кругу и, поразмыслив немного, улегся прямо в снег, положив вытянутую черную голову на колени слизеринцу. Гарри на секунду напрягся, покосившись на бродивших рядом взрослых фестралов, но те не проявили ни малейшего интереса к своему жеребенку, ничуть не опасаясь, что молодые волшебники могут причинить ему какой-либо вред. Поколебавшись, Поттер осторожно погладил крылатого коня по шее. Его кожа наощупь была холодной, немного шершавой и очень твердой.

— Она становится гладкой, когда они взрослеют, — словно читая его мысли произнесла Луна, по-прежнему не отвлекаясь от рисования. — А летом она не такая твердая, больше похожа на шелк.

Поттер удивленно улыбнулся:

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думал?

Она лишь пожала плечами.

— Быть может, ты думал слишком громко, и я случайно услышала отголоски твоих мыслей?

— Почему бы и нет, — философски протянул мальчик, продолжая поглаживать голову задремавшего жеребенка.

Очень плавно мысли подростка перетекли к его любимой теме — разрушении магической коры. Слизеринец нахмурился, вспомнив их дуэль с Арчером. Тогда ему удалось отчасти контролировать магический выброс, возможно ли, что после разрушения коры, магия не убьёт его, а просто изменится? Ему очень хотелось верить в такой исход. Но кто бы сказал ему, что это правда?..

— Я знаю, что с тобой происходит, — вдруг сказала Лавгуд.

Поттер повернул голову, встречаясь с ней изумленным взглядом.

— Прости, что?

— Я вижу, — её голубые глаза рассматривали его с пристальным вниманием, но одновременно мальчику казалось, что она смотрит скорее **сквозь** , а не **на** него. — Она разрушается всё больше и больше, а он ждёт... и злится. Он слышит каждую твою мысль. Он **слушает**. И ему интересно.

Её слова повергли слизеринца в безмолвный ступор. Он понимал и не понимал её одновременно.

— Откуда ты всё это только берешь? — вырвалось у него.

Луна некоторое время молчала, добавляя легкими штрихами тени на свой рисунок.

— Ты слышал легенду о четырех стражах мира?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Моя мама рассказывала мне эту историю много-много раз. Мне она так нравилась, что я помню её до сих пор.

_Давным-давно, когда мир был совсем другим, а люди поклонялись множествам богов, в четырёх частях света жили четыре мага. У магов не было имен. Их называли Тот-Кто-Видит, Тот-Кто-Слышит, Тот-Кто-Говорит и Тот-Кто-Знает. Каждого из них природа наделила великим даром._

_Тот-Кто-Видит обладал способностью различать нити магии, оплетающие мир, словно паутина. Он видел всю суть вещей, все переливы и цвета мира, видел каждого человека, каждую душу и каждое сердце. За это во имя Равновесия он отдал Вселенной свой слух и голос._

_Тот-Кто-Слышит мог уловить и распознать любой звук, услышать шепот самого мира и песни магии. Мир говорил с ним, а магия пела для него миллионами голосов и заклинаний. Вселенная взяла свою плату и он был слеп и нем._

_Тот-Кто-Говорит был наделён даром разговаривать с любым существом этого мира. Они слушали его кротко и внимательно. Они прислушивались к каждому его слову, следовали за ним и любили его. А он оберегал и помогал им. Этот дар он получил от Вселенной в обмен на уши свои и глаза._

_Тому-Кто-Знает были доступны все тайны мироздания. Ему был ведом шепот прошлого и гром будущего. Он нес в себе неиссякаемые секреты вселенной и знал их все. Он был слеп, глух и нем._

_Многие века они хранили тайны стихий и магии. Оберегали мир и наблюдали за ним. И каждому из них было даровано по сто драгоценных камней, куда эти маги вложили крошечные искры своих способностей и назвали их Наследиями. Когда маги находили Достойных, они отдавали каждому из них по одному драгоценному камню с Наследием._

_Так в мире появились одаренные волшебники. Заклинатели, Говорящие, Целители, Прорицатели, Легилименты и Окклюменты, Плетельщики заклинаний, Ловцы душ, Стихийные маги и многие другие._

_А когда у четырёх стражей мира не осталось ни одного камня, они исчезли из этого мира, слившись с магией и стихиями._

_Говорят, что они по сей день наблюдают за миром, но больше не могут вмешаться и оберегать нас от бед, лишь иногда некоторые из нас слышат напутствующий шепот или чувствуют силу, направляющую их по верному пути._

Луна помолчала. Во время рассказа она успела закончить рисунок, и теперь придирчиво рассматривала его, добавляя мелкие штрихи.

— Моя мама была целителем. Настоящим. Она видела снедающие людей болезни, могла различать цвета боли, снимать проклятья. Она говорила, что ей от предков досталась искра Наследия видящего. Она была очень талантлива, но Равновесие Вселенной взяло свою плату. За то, что она избавляла других от страданий, её тело слабело.

— Разве это справедливо? — тихо спросил Поттер не глядя на неё. — За помощь другим она получила смерть?

— Всё не так, — Луна задумчиво улыбалась. — Она бы не так ослабела. Вселенная справедлива и никогда не забирает больше положенного. Просто моя мама попросила ещё одну искру для меня, чтобы её наследие продолжалось. Мама была одной из последних настоящих целителей.

— То есть, ты целитель? — Гарри отнёсся к этой новости с легким недоверием.

Лавгуд, ничуть не обидевшись на его реакцию, только пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю. Я никого никогда не исцеляла. Папа говорит, что такой дар проявится позже. Пока я только вижу.

— И ты видишь мою магию?

— Вижу. Всегда видела.

Слизеринец задал следующий вопрос, не думая ни секунды:

— Что будет, если я разрушу магическую кору?

Луна долго молчала, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты выпустишь зверя, огромного и сильного. Озлобленного, раненного, дикого и свирепого. Он уничтожит всё на своём пути, разорвет любого, кто окажется рядом и будет выть от боли и голода, пока не насытится, — она помолчала. — Но у тебя будет один шанс. Ты — Тот-Кто-Говорит, и зверь захочет выслушать тебя, прежде чем убьёт.

— Я — Тот-Кто-Говорит? — весело удивился слизеринец. — Каким образом?

— А ты не знал? — брови Лавгуд удивленно изогнулись. — Ты заклинатель, Гарри.

  


* * *

Поттер в задумчивости застыл возле самой кромки Запретного леса, разглядывая вековые деревья. Луна давно ушла, пробормотав что-то про нарглов и как всегда не пожелав разъяснить своё последнее заявление, а он так и остался торчать на улице, обдумывая её слова. Нужно сказать, что эта девочка частенько говорила странные, порой даже безумные вещи, и Гарри иногда задавался вопросом, верит ли сама Луна в свои слова? Порой ему казалось, что у неё просто очень богатое воображение. Но это... Заклинатель? Какая глупость. Он не мог быть заклинателем. Слишком уж необычный дар, чтобы не заметить этого. Хотя, с другой стороны должен же этот лев на семейном древе Слизерина что-то означать. Они с Томом ещё в прошлом году заключили, что рисунки змеи и льва возле их имен символизируют наследия. И если со змеёй все было более-менее понятно, то лев для них пока оставался загадкой, и ни одна из книг Салазара не поясняла смысла рисунков на семейном древе.

Поттер усмехнулся.

«Итак, я заклинатель, — со здоровой долей скептицизма подумал он, — и что это значит? Я могу приручать животных? Глупость какая-то. Понимать их я тоже не могу... кроме змей, но и это, получается, из другой оперы».

Его мысли прервал негромкий шорох в кустах, мальчик присмотрелся и просиял улыбкой, увидев крупного черного пса, выбирающегося из зарослей кустарника.

— А, Нокс! Привет, — Поттер погладил зверя по голове, когда тот оказался рядом с ним, — идем, сегодня мне не хочется торчать здесь.

Он накинул на плечи мантию-невидимку и направился к главным воротам школы, радуясь, что сегодня суббота и проход открыт для учеников, посещающих Хогсмид.

* * *

Том раздраженно вздохнул, глянув на часы. С тех пор, как Гарри ушел бродить по лесу с этой безумной Лавгуд, прошла целая вечность! Пора было бы уже вернуться! Поттер, как назло, решил отправиться на прогулку с этой блаженной именно тогда, когда Тому было решительно нечем заняться. Домашнее задание давно готово. Последняя интересная книга дочитана. Арчер даже выиграл пару партий в шахматы у Малфоя, после чего обыграл Забини в волшебный покер. А теперь сокурсники окончательно ему наскучили и мальчик укрылся от мира в пустующей спальне, и там вот уже несколько минут разгребал завал в тумбочке Поттера, где тот хранил карту мародеров.

— И как ты всё умудряешься превращать в горы хлама? — вполголоса ругался Том, вываливая на пол ворохи свитков, перевязанные веревочками пучки неиспользованных перьев, пустые чернильницы и стопки книг, среди которых почти чудом обнаружилась искомая карта Хогвартса и окрестностей.

Довольно хмыкнув, Арчер как попало запихнул в тумбочку Гарри все его вещи, прекрасно понимая, что тот даже не заметит изменений, и развернул карту, чтобы выяснить, где носит этого героя. Несколько секунд подросток блуждал взглядом по нарисованным на пожелтевшем пергаменте коридорам замка, пока наконец не увидел точку с именем Гарри Поттер у самой границы Запретного Леса.

— И какого черта ты там торчишь в одиночестве? — ворчливо поинтересовался Том.

Он уже собрался закрыть карту и отправиться за другом, когда на карте со стороны леса появился ещё один человек. Бледнея, слизеринец вскочил на ноги, увидев имя того, кто в данный момент приближался к его лучшему другу.

— О нет, нет, нет, что же ты делаешь? — простонал он, беспомощно глядя на карту, где Гарри Поттер неторопливо направлялся в сторону Хогсмида, а за ним неотступно следовала точка с именем Сириус Блэк.


	23. Сириус Блэк

При всём своём богатом воображении Гарри никак не мог предположить, что кому-то удастся найти его в этой пещере. Она располагалась неподалёку от Хогсмида, у самого подножья холмистых гор, что постепенно переходили в известняковые скалы и тянулись на север, огибая часть огромного озера, на берегу которого высился Хогвартс. Заросли кустарников и деревья, цепляясь корнями за каменистую почву, взбирались вверх по склону и тем самым надёжно укрывали грот от посторонних глаз. Здесь жил Нокс. Пёс однажды привел сюда слизеринца, и с тех пор тот частенько пробирался к пещере, чтобы навестить своего четвероногого приятеля или принести ему еды.

Воодушевившись, мальчик даже притащил в пещеру ворох пыльных шкур из библиотеки Слизерина, чтобы пес не замерз на холодном каменном полу. Точнее, шкуры перенес в пещеру Виви под чутким руководством своего хозяина. Сам Поттер не смог бы протащить такую ношу и остаться при этом незамеченным.

Теперь здесь можно было более-менее комфортно располагаться. Тем не менее, в пустом каменном зале бродил безжалостный зимний холод. Гарри уже начал серьезно задумываться о том, как бы провести Нокса в Хогвартс. Мальчик полагал, что может спрятать его в тайной библиотеке Слизерина хотя бы до весны, ведь даже в школьных подземельях было куда теплее, чем в пещере. Пёс, правда, на заявление подростка только презрительно фыркнул и с удовольствием развалился на толстых шкурах, устилающих пол, определенно намекая, что здесь куда уютней, чем в унылых подземельях.

Гарри только пожал плечами, устанавливая на подставке "светлячка" — небольшой стеклянный шар, внутри которого была заключена искорка света. При необходимости "светлячок" мог сиять куда ярче маггловских ламп, но стоило только шепнуть ему "погасни" и он тут же бледнел. "Светлячка" Поттер получил в подарок от Хельги на Рождество и, разобравшись как он работает, первое время никак не мог наиграться, бесконечно жалея, что не взял его с собой в Годрикову Лощину. Он то разжигал его до ослепительного, почти нестерпимого света, то гасил, погружая комнату в потёмки. Конечно всё закончилось тем, что Арчер отобрал у него новую игрушку, пообещав разбить "проклятущую стекляшку", если Гарри сию же секунду не прекратит вести себя как клинический идиот. После этого Поттер какое-то время не вспоминал про волшебный фонарик, пока однажды ему не пришло в голову, что эта штука отлично сойдет для освещения мрачной пещеры, где он частенько прятался от снегопадов вместе с Ноксом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что костер тут не разведешь. Кто-нибудь обязательно почувствует запах дыма и нас найдут, — говорил Поттер, пока возился с подставкой для "светлячка". — Да и без меня ты костер разжечь не сможешь. А что если станет очень холодно? Или я не смогу долго приходить? Ты можешь заболеть.

Пёс весело фыркнул и, подцепив зубами ломтик копчёной колбасы, принялся неторопливо его жевать.

— Вот ты веселишься, а что бы ты без меня делал? — проворчал Поттер, установив наконец, волшебный огонёк. — Ярче! — ровным голосом велел он и искра вспыхнула, разливая по просторному залу мягкий золотистый свет. Нокс отвлекся от своей трапезы и залюбовался мерцающей внутри сферы искрой. Вдруг он навострил уши и, вскочив на лапы, напряженно уставился в черный провал узкого тоннеля, ведущего к выходу из пещеры. Гарри обернулся, одновременно направляя на погруженный в тень участок пещеры волшебную палочку.

— Кто здесь? — громко позвал он, не ожидая, впрочем, что кто-то действительно появится. В свет волшебной сферы выступил сумрачный Том.

Он скользнул напряженным взглядом по лучшему другу, сидящему на одной из шкур, и медленно повернул голову к застывшему в дальней части зала псу. В эту же секунду глаза слизеринца сделались совершенно ледяными. Арчер резко вскинул вверх руку. Только теперь Гарри увидел волшебную палочку, которую тот крепко сжимал в пальцах всё это время. Не дав никому опомниться, Том сделал резкий выпад вперед, словно атакуя противника шпагой, и с кончика его волшебной палочки сорвался ярко-оранжевый луч, едва не угодивший в голову Нокса, который успел отскочить в сторону буквально за долю секунды до удара.

— Том! Что ты делаешь?! — Поттер уже был на ногах и, выскочив на линию огня, встал перед лучшим другом, не позволяя ему применить ещё одно заклинание. — Что с тобой? С ума сошел?!

— Отойди, Гарри, — велел Арчер, не сводя напряженного взгляда с Нокса, — ты не понимаешь, что происходит.

— Так объясни мне! — потребовал подросток, загораживая собой пса. — Что на тебя нашло?

Арчер наконец посмотрел ему в глаза и криво усмехнулся:

— Святая наивность, — почти с жалостью протянул он, — неужели ты до сих пор не догадался?

— Догадался о чём?

Том вздохнул, понимая, что лучший друг по своему обыкновению будет отрицать очевидное, пока его не ткнёшь носом в печальную правду.

— Это не собака, Гарри, — тихо сказал он, краем глаза следя за зверем, — это анимаг.

На мгновение между ними повисла вязкая тишина. Поттер выглядел скорее рассерженным, чем удивленным.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, Том, — процедил он. — Нокс не может быть анимагом.

— Правда? — Арчер насмешливо изогнул брови. — Ты так уверен? А почему бы не спросить у него? — он перевел взгляд на собаку. — Не хотите ли поучаствовать в разговоре... мистер Блэк?

В то же мгновение, когда Том произнёс последние слова, раздражение и досада на поведение лучшего друга в изумрудных глазах Гарри растворились в выражении абсолютного шока. Очень медленно, нехотя, мальчик обернулся к Ноксу, глядя на него с удивительной смесью обиды, удивления и боли. Пёс не пошевелился. Лишь тихо заскулил, не отрывая от мальчика пристального взгляда.

— Ты... Сириус Блэк? — прошептал подросток.

Словно в ответ на его слова зверь напрягся, и по всему его телу прошла мелкая дрожь, собачий силуэт начал искажаться, меняться, и вдруг пес, поднявшись на все четыре лапы, отряхнулся. Его облик, будто капли воды, разлетелся в стороны и рассыпался, осев на землю тёмно-серой дымкой, которая через мгновение растаяла без следа. А на месте собаки остался сидеть очень худой, измождённый человек.

Грива спутанных грязных волос свисала ниже плеч, воскового цвета кожа так туго обтягивала кости лица, что оно походило на череп. Глубоко запавшие блеклые глаза дымчато-серого цвета неотрывно следили за мальчиком. Это и правда был Сириус Блэк. Тень того Сириуса Блэка, который так радостно улыбался Гарри с фотографии из его альбома. Он был призраком. Мертвецом, истлевшим и осунувшимся, походящим больше на обтянутый белой кожей скелет, одетый в грязные лохмотья. И если бы не глаза, в которых всё еще теплилась жизнь, мальчик действительно решил бы, что это покойник.

Не делая попыток встать или пошевелиться, мужчина печально улыбнулся.

— Ну здравствуй, Сохатик.

Голос Блэка звучал неровно и надтреснуто, как будто он давно разучился говорить. Совершенно не к месту Поттер вдруг с досадой подумал, что вся его кормежка не возымела никакого эффекта, раз Блэк до сих пор такой тощий, но эти мысли быстро растворились в волне нестерпимой, сильнейшей обиды и ярости. Абсурдно, но в этот момент Гарри страшно злился на этого человека не за предательство своих родителей, не за службу Волдеморту, не за то, что он хотел убить его, а за то, что он оказался чёртовым Сириусом Блэком. За то что "Нокса" больше... нет. **Никогда** не существовало. Сильнее всего Гарри хотелось закричать ему в лицо: "Ты убил мою собаку!", но вместо этого с губ подростка сорвалось лишь тихое: "Зачем?"

— Прости, — медленно произнёс он, — я давно хотел всё тебе рассказать.

— Рассказать что? — очень ровно уточнил слизеринец. — Что ты был другом моего отца? Я знаю. Что ты мой крёстный? Тоже в курсе. Что ты предал моих родителей и их убили? Слышал. Что ты Пожиратель Смерти? Ну и это не новость, — мальчик помолчал, пытаясь справиться с собственным голосом, дрожащим от гнева. — Единственное, чего я не могу понять, так это зачем тебе понадобился весь этот маскарад? Если ты так сильно хотел меня прикончить, мог бы воспользоваться тем случаем на Тисовой. Это ведь был ты. С самого начала это был ты.

Гарри вспомнил обо всех своих рассказах. Чёрт бы его побрал! Он делился с ним своими переживаниями! Раскрывал свои тайны! Мерлин! Он даже ревел на его плече, словно какая-то девчонка!

— Лучше бы ты меня сразу убил, — совершенно честно признался Поттер.

Всё это время Блэк слушал подростка в мрачном молчании и лишь хмурился всё больше, но услышав последнее его заявление, вздрогнул и резко подался вперёд, желая вскочить на ноги, но тут же попал под прицел волшебной палочки Арчера, который прожигал его настороженным взглядом, отслеживая каждое движение.

— Послушай! — он остался сидеть на месте, но в хриплом, огрубевшем голосе Поттер с удивлением различил умоляющие нотки. — Гарри! Я никогда не хотел твоей смерти! Я же твой крёстный.

— Да, это мы уже выяснили, — пробормотал подросток. — Так что же тебе было тогда нужно? Какого дьявола ты забыл в окрестностях школы? Зачем притворялся всё это время? И да, — мальчик угрожающе сощурился, — назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему я сию же секунду не должен обездвижить тебя и сдать аврорам.

— Или убить, — услужливо подсказал Том.

— Или убить, — согласился Гарри.

Блэк неожиданно тепло улыбнулся.

— А ты не такой темпераментный, как твой отец, — заметил он. — Тот бы уже давно попытался меня проклясть.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — прошипел слизеринец, в его глазах полыхнула злость. Он не знал, насколько ещё хватит его терпения, особенно если этот мерзавец будет говорить о покойных близких.

— Как скажешь, — мужчина пожал костлявыми плечами и на мгновение задумался над ответом. — Я хотел отомстить, — каждое его слово было пропитано жгучей ненавистью, настолько сильной, что она почти граничила с безумием.

Том, стоящий за левым плечом Поттера заметно напрягся, ещё крепче стискивая в пальцах волшебную палочку. Тем временем мужчина продолжал говорить, впившись в Гарри лихорадочно горящим, сумасшедшим взглядом.

— Отомстить за всё этой крысе. Я видел... Видел его и почти достал. Клянусь Мерлином, тварь сдохнет. Я уж постараюсь. Я знал, что он живой, знал, что эта падаль прячется, но не думал, что так близко. Не думал, что так очевидно.

Теперь он полностью соответствовал тому образу, который рисовал у себя в голове Поттер с тех пор, как впервые услышал об опасном беглеце — слетевший с катушек Пожиратель. И почему-то от этого мальчику стало ещё обиднее за свою потерянную Собаку Мечты. Мало того, что Нокс был одной большой выдумкой, так он ещё и оказался одержимым жаждой мести ненормальным колдуном, сбежавшим из тюрьмы. Вообще ничего общего с жизнерадостным зверем с всклокоченной черной шерстью и большими мягкими лапами. Неожиданно в этой пучине обиды, гнева и досады возникла неясная, почти призрачная догадка.

— Бродяга, — прошептал мальчик, с усилием отодвигая на задний план все свои негативные эмоции и пытаясь сосредоточиться на этой едва уловимой новой мысли.

Забывшийся в собственной злобе мужчина, вдруг резко замолчал, глядя только на Гарри.

— Что?

— До меня только сейчас дошло, почему тебя называли Бродягой, — медленно объяснил подросток, скорее разговаривая с самим собой, — большой лохматый пес с длинными лапами вполне сойдёт за Бродягу*, — он немного помолчал. — Я понял. Вы все были анимагами, — слизеринец взглянул на удивленного до крайности Блэка, которой похоже никак не мог понять, к чему мальчик это сказал, но всё же кивнул, подтверждая предположение Гарри. — А отец кем был?

— Оленем, — тут же откликнулся мужчина и расплылся в улыбке, обнажая кривые, пожелтевшие зубы, отчего весь его облик стал казаться ещё более отталкивающим.

— Оленем, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ужас, — Арчер покачал головой, — травоядное...

— Сохатый, ну да. Лунатик. Бродяга и... Остается Питер Петтигрю, — игнорируя комментарии друга, Гарри поднял задумчивый взгляд на Блэка и увидел уже знакомый огонь неконтролируемой ярости в серых глазах мужчины. — Крыса? — прошептал подросток и его, наконец, озарило: — Ну конечно! Вот зачем ты ломился к гриффиндорцам! Ты искал крысу Рона. Ты думаешь, что это Питер Петтигрю?

— Мне казалось, он умер, — напомнил Арчер.

— Ложь, — презрительно скривился Блэк, — чёртов предатель обманул всех, даже меня. Пока я не увидел его на фотографии в Ежедневном Пророке, я продолжал надеяться, что этого кретина убило его собственным взрывом.

Том выразительно хмыкнул, привлекая к себе внимание присутствующих.

— Мерлина ради, Гарри, — Арчер закатил глаза, заметив его взгляд, — ты **действительно** веришь в этот бред? Минуту назад он сообщил, что давно мертвый Петтигрю на самом деле жив. Теперь уверяет, что это Петтигрю устроил взрыв и переубивал всех тех магглов. Я даже не удивлюсь, если он сейчас заявит, что это Петтигрю предал твоих родителей.

— Но это действительно так! — воскликнул Блэк. — Гарри, я знаю, что тебе рассказывали обо мне, но это не правда! — он смотрел в зеленые глаза своего крестника. — Я бы никогда не предал твоего отца! Я любил Джеймса, он был мне роднее брата! А Лили? Если бы только это было в моей власти, я бы никогда не допустил её гибели! Клянусь тебе!

Слизеринец молчал, нахмурив брови и глядя на Блэка без всякого выражения. Безусловно, сам Сириус был уверен, что мальчик не верит ему, но Том в отличие от старшего волшебника прекрасно знал своего лучшего друга и понимал, что означает такая реакция.

— Не смеши меня! — резко бросил он, тряхнув Поттера за плечо. — Он напоёт тебе что угодно, дождется, когда мы потеряем бдительность, и нападет. — Гарри обратил на него долгий взгляд, в котором кружилось сомнение. — Не будь дураком! Он прикончит тебя при первом же удобном случае.

— У него был **миллион** удобных случаев, — тихо ответил подросток. — Он мог меня раз десять убить. Так почему же не сделал этого? Почему?

— Откуда мне знать?! — Арчер недружелюбно покосился на мужчину, который терпеливо дожидался вердикта, не вмешиваясь в разговор. — Может, он шпионил за тобой?!

— Ну конечно! — Гарри хмыкнул. — И что такого полезного можно узнать от тринадцатилетнего школьника?

— Ты не просто "тринадцатилетний школьник", — раздраженно напомнил друг. — Ты чёртов Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

— И мне тринадцать лет, и я учусь в школе, — насмешливо добавил Поттер, — одно не отменяет другого.

— Он мог задумывать что угодно, — упрямо гнул свою линию Арчер. — Мог выжидать, присматриваться, искать твои слабые стороны.

— Ты параноик, — беззлобно сообщил Гарри.

— А он псих, — парировал Том, ткнув пальцем в сторону Блэка. — Сегодня он верит, что обожал твоего отца, а завтра вспомнит, что ненавидел его. Ты готов поручиться за его адекватность?

— Дело не в том, что он говорит, — очень тихо произнёс Поттер, — а в его анимагической форме.

— Что?

— Помнишь, мы с тобой читали об этом? — взволнованно зашептал мальчик. — Что порой форма животного, в которое превращается волшебник, напрямую зависит от его индивидуальности.

— И?

— Собака, Том, — почти по слогам сказал слизеринец, — подумай, с чем в первую очередь ассоциируется собака?

Арчер красноречиво посмотрел на друга и тот торопливо вскинул руки, словно сдаваясь:

— Нет! Лучше не говори, — решил он и тут же сам продолжил. — Собака символизирует дружбу и преданность, понимаешь? Если его личность хоть отчасти соответствует его же анимагической форме, то этот человек не мог предать моих родителей.

— Гарри, это самый сомнительный аргумент из всех, что ты мог привести, — категорично заявил Том. — Мы теперь ему верим, потому что он умеет превращаться в чёртову собаку? Серьёзно?!

— Ну, хорошо, — покладисто согласился Поттер, — а как насчет карты мародёров? Там же был Петтигрю! Живой.

— Никто не знает живой он или нет. Раньше-то его не было.

— Я мог просто не обращать внимания.

— Да, или Блэк что-то сделал с картой.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Почему ты просто не хочешь ему поверить? — вздохнул он.

— Потому что верить кому попало опасно, — оскалился Арчер, — и ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

Друг раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Если он предатель, я хочу быть в этом уверен, — отрезал он и, не слушая больше возражений друга, быстро преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его с Блэком. Сириус внимательно следил за каждым его шагом и когда мальчик остановился в метре от него, с надеждой спросил:

— Ты веришь мне?

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил подросток, краем глаза отмечая, что Том сдвинулся чуть правее, и всё ещё держит мужчину под прицелом волшебной палочки. — Расскажи мне правду.

Блэк пожал плечами.

— Ты уже знаешь почти всё, Гарри, — тихо сказал он.

— И всё же хочу услышать это от тебя.

— Ну, что ж, — вздохнул Блэк, размышляя с чего бы лучше начать: — Ты ведь слышал о заклинании доверия? — Поттер кивнул. — Необходимо было выбрать Хранителя тайны. Я был очевидным выбором для всех, ведь мы с Джимми... с Джеймсом, были как братья. И тогда мы... **я** подумал, что стоит выбрать кого-то другого. Питер подходил на эту роль идеально. Тихий, неприметный, даже посредственный. Никто бы и не подумал, что он тот ключ, что ведет к Поттерам. Остальным мы говорили, что Хранителем тайны буду я, чтобы запутать Пожирателей, — лицо волшебника исказилось от боли и гнева. — Я так виноват, — сипло прошептал он. — Если бы я только знал, что этот ублюдок вас сдаст. Если бы я знал, что он предатель...

— Неужели вы никому не говорили? — перебил его мальчик, пока Сириуса не затопила новая волна самобичевания, горя и злости, Блэк, покачал головой. — Даже Люпину? Он же был вашим другом!

— Мы, — отчего-то в глазах мужчины промелькнул стыд, — мы не доверяли ему до конца.

— Почему?

— Мы получили информацию, что среди Орд... нас есть предатель. Я считал, что это Ремус.

— Почему? — снова спросил Гарри.

— Потому что он... он... — Блэк осекся и затих.

— Потому что он оборотень, — догадался подросток, — тёмное существо.

— Ты знаешь?

— Да, знаю, — он почти с разочарованием смотрел на крёстного, — не думал, что на друзей распространяются эти глупые предрассудки, — он покачал головой.

— Это было страшное время, — глухо ответил Блэк, хотя Гарри видел, что за былые подозрения его до сих пор гложет чувство вины. — Мы порой даже тени своей не доверяли.

— Что случилось потом? — поторопил Блэка Том, потихоньку теряющий терпение.

— Вы и сами прекрасно знаете, — он развел руками, — Петтигрю передал информацию Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, а я... — Сириус закрыл глаза, — я опоздал. Когда я приехал к дому твоих родителей, они были м-мертвы.

Поттер понимающе кивнул.

— И тогда ты решил отомстить, погнался за Петтигрю и оказался в Азкабане.

— Да.

Некоторое время все молчали.

— Складная история, — сухо произнес Том, — только вот я никак не пойму, какого чёрта ты никому ничего не сказал? И почему вместо того, чтобы позаботиться об осиротевшем ребёнке, ринулся сломя голову мстить?

— Поверь, я жалел об этом каждый день, — Сириус смотрел только на Гарри, — жалел, что оставил тебя тогда с Хагридом и отправился за Питером. Если бы я только мог всё изменить... но тогда я совершенно потерял голову от горя и ярости.

— Видишь, Том, — протянул Поттер, в пол-оборота взглянув на друга — я же говорил, что жажда мести сводит людей с ума.

В ответ на это Арчер только фыркнул, не считая нужным что-то говорить. Вместо этого он вперил холодный взгляд в Блэка:

— И с чего нам тебе верить? Ты можешь доказать хоть что-нибудь из своего рассказа?

— Крыса, — хрипло сказал мужчина, — нужно поймать крысу и я смогу доказать. Смогу доказать, что это Петтигрю.

— И что ты сделаешь, когда поймаешь его? — задал встречный вопрос Поттер.

— Убью, — зашипел Сириус.

— Ч _у_ дно, — саркастично пропел Арчер. — Гениальный план! — Блэк непонимающе смотрел на Тома, и тот закатил глаза. — Ну давай на секунду представим, что вся та чушь, которую ты тут нам наболтал — правда. Ты сбежал из тюрьмы, уже полгода в бегах, творишь чёрт знает что, каждый раз рискуя нарваться на поцелуй дементора и ради чего? Убийства?

— Он должен заплатить!

Том театрально закатил глаза:

— Он должен занять твоё место, гений! — язвительно ответил он, совсем позабыв, что человек напротив гораздо старше него и потенциально опасен. — Иначе, какой тогда во всем этом смысл? — он сделал широкий жест рукой, но указывал не на пещеру, где они находилось, а на ситуацию, в которую загнал сам себя Блэк.

Мужчина хмуро молчал.

— В любом случае сначала стоит поймать крысу, — предложил Гарри. — Нужно выяснить наверняка, действительно ли это Петтигрю.

— У меня уже был план, — начал было говорить Сириус, но Том грубо его перебил:

— Идиотский у тебя был план, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Вломиться в гриффиндорское общежитие и нависать с ножом над одним из учеников — не самый лучший способ схватить преступника. Ты только выдал себя и до смерти перепугал Уизли. Не говоря уже о том, что подтолкнул Петтигрю... если это, конечно, Петтигрю, к решительным действиям.

— Каким действиям?

— Он инсценировал свою смерть и сбежал.

— Инсценировал... смерть?

— Да. Уизли считает, что крысу сожрал кот одной из учениц. Мне же кажется это маловероятным.

— Да. Если бы тот кот поймал его, то принёс бы ко мне.

— Что? — встрепенулся Гарри. — Живоглот тебе помогает?

— Умный зверь, — кивая, улыбнулся Блэк. — Он, конечно, был не в восторге, когда узнал, что вокруг школы бродит пес-анимаг, но как только понял, что я не представляю угрозы для учеников, нехотя согласился помочь мне выследить Хвоста. Впрочем, убедить его было непросто. Он и сейчас меня скорее терпит, чем принимает.

— Это звучит ещё более безумно, чем предыдущая история, — скептически заметил Арчер. Поттер промолчал.

— Значит, Питер сбежал, — зло выплюнул Блэк. — Уже в какой раз он использует этот трюк... Но ничего, я найду его и тогда уже ни за что не отпущу так просто. Не волнуйся, Гарри, — с жаром воскликнул Сириус, взглянув на мрачного слизеринца. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы виновный в смерти твоих родителей заплатил за это!

Несколько секунд мальчик молча рассматривал своего крёстного.

— Как тебе удалось сбежать из тюрьмы? — вдруг спросил он, Блэк на мгновение растерялся, но всё же ответил:

— Благодаря моей анимагической форме, — тихо сказал он. — Я часто перекидывался в пса, когда был... там. Дементоры слепы, они улавливают только эмоции заключенных, поэтому, когда я превращался, они, скорее всего, думали, что я просто схожу с ума или болен и ни о чём не подозревали. Это немного ограждало мой разум от воздействия тварей, только так я смог хоть немного сохранить рассудок.

Том после этого заявления снова хмыкнул.

— А потом, когда я увидел то фото в газете, я понял, что у меня появился шанс. Шанс отомстить. Шанс поймать чёртову крысу! — мужчина зло усмехнулся. — Решетки в камерах слишком узкие для людей, но для тощей собаки пролезть через них не так уж и трудно.

— Выходит, ты мог сбежать уже давно, если бы захотел, — еле слышно произнёс Гарри, глядя в пол. — Мог выбраться оттуда и год, и два года назад, а может и раньше... но продолжал торчать там, пока не увидел Петтигрю на фото, — Сириус молча кивнул, правда его крестник не мог видеть этого, так как продолжал хмуро изучать пол под своими ногами.

— Так значит, ты сбежал только ради этого? — с абсолютным разочарованием и горечью сказал мальчик. — Ради мести?

— Кроме неё у меня ничего не осталось, — ответил Блэк.

— У тебя оставался я, — Гарри, наконец, поднял голову, посмотрев в глаза анимага. — Ты мог прийти ко мне. Мог всё рассказать, объяснить... я же твой крестник!

Том, слушая друга, с тихим стоном возвел глаза к тёмному своду пещеры — ну конечно же, Гарри не мог не развернуть драмспектакль в процессе разговора!

— Нет, — Сириус покачал головой.

— Почему?! Я знаю, что ты был назначен моим опекуном!

Сириус вскочил на ноги:

— Посмотри на меня, Гарри! Какой из меня крёстный отец?! Я беглец и преступник! Меня преследует половина авроров магической Британии! Что я мог бы предложить ребенку? Во что бы я превратил твою жизнь, если бы забрал тебя от родственников?

— В веселое приключение. По меркам Гарри, — насмешливо подсказал Том. Его никто не услышал.

— Я не хотел втягивать тебя во всё это!

— Тогда почему ты изображал Нокса? Мог бы не прикидываться для меня обычной собакой!

— Я хотел! Хотел прекратить это! — оправдываясь, крикнул Блэк. — Тебе с самого начала не стоило со мной связываться!

— И что заставило тебя передумать?

— Ты! — Сириус замолчал и отвернулся. — Когда я увидел тебя одного в том маггловском городе, я просто не мог уйти. Сначала я просто хотел взглянуть на тебя, убедиться, что у тебя всё хорошо, что ты счастлив, а потом... уже в Хогвартсе не смог отказать себе в этом. Я хотел узнать тебя, Гарри, хоть отчасти компенсировать те двенадцать лет. Я понимал, что это не продлиться долго, но хоть на время, — он сокрушенно покачал головой, — хоть на время я хотел ни о чём не думать и просто быть твоим крёстным.

Гарри упрямо насупился.

— Ты мог рассказать про Петтигрю! Я ведь постоянно в школе, я знаю Рона и мог попросить его отдать мне крысу! Я мог помочь! Придумать план, выманить его...

Совершенно неожиданно Блэк в один прыжок преодолел разделяющее их с Поттером расстояние и схватил подростка за плечи, неожиданно грубо встряхнув.

— Ты. Никуда. Не пойдешь! — прорычал он. — Я не позволю тебе!

Том, который во время разговора немного расслабился, снова направил на Блэка волшебную палочку, но не решался атаковать, опасаясь задеть друга.

— Отпусти его! — приказал он.

Мужчина его и не слышал, продолжая сыпать угрозами. По крайней мере, Тому сначала показалось, что он угрожает, но разобраться, что к чему, он так и не успел, потому что мгновение спустя по залу пещеры разнесся новый голос и, услышав его, от неожиданности подпрыгнули все трое:

— Ты разве не слышал, Блэк? — процедил этот голос. — Тебе сказали отойти от мальчика.

Сразу после этих слов в свет магического огонька вступил высокий волшебник, закутанный в черную мантию. У его ног, прижимая к груди маленькие ручки, застыл перепуганный домовой эльф, виновато взирая на Гарри огромными голубыми глазами.

— Простите, хозяин, — прошептал эльф, — Виви сказал, где вы. Виви не знал, что делать. Простите...

Но Гарри на домовика даже не смотрел. Он удивленно открывал и закрывал рот, пока, наконец, не выдавил:

— Пр-профессор Снейп?

Декан Слизерина его проигнорировал.

— В сторону, Блэк, — приказал он. — Иначе, Мерлином клянусь, я снесу твою чёртову голову.

Сириус злобно оскалился, но вместо того, чтобы отойти от Гарри, шагнул вперед, заслоняя подростка собой.

— А-а-а, это ты, поганый Пожиратель, — с презрением выплюнул он. — Что, изображаешь теперь законопослушного гражданина? Зря стараешься, от тебя буквально **воняет** тёмной магией.

Снейп сощурился и с кончика его волшебной палочки сорвался синий луч. Вскрикнув, Сириус упал на одно колено, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и прижимая руку к плечу, куда попало заклинание.

— Пожалуй, я тебя сам прикончу, — глумливо протянул Северус. — Меня, быть может, даже наградят, — он криво усмехнулся. — Опасный пожиратель, сбежавший из Азкабана, угрожал жизни Гарри Поттера и я, не видя иного выхода, убил его на месте. Складно, выходит, не так ли, Блэк?

— Мстительный ублюдок, — прохрипел Сириус, пытаясь встать, но Снейп тут же пригвоздил его к месту очередным проклятьем и мужчина с болезненным стоном рухнул на пол.

— Хватит! — не выдержав, Гарри сорвался с места и подлетел к Снейпу, загораживая собой крёстного, так же как несколько минут назад защищал от взбешённого Арчера Нокса. — Пожалуйста, сэр! Послушайте меня! Пожалуйста!

— Отойдите Поттер, — ледяным тоном велел зельевар. — Вы и так на грани отчисления за самовольный побег из школы. Хотите ещё и стать соучастником убийцы и Пожирателя смерти? — Северус отчеканил это, ни разу не взглянув на своего ученика.

Гарри беспомощно обернулся к другу, тот, чуть пожав плечами, принялся ненавязчиво крутить в руках свою волшебную палочку, зорко наблюдая за своим деканом, будто хищная птица. В обсидиановых глазах Тома застыла хладнокровная решимость, он не раздумывал и не сомневался, лишь выжидал удачный момент, чтобы напасть на своего учителя. Такой расклад Поттеру не нравился. Он надеялся, что Арчер поможет ему убедить Снейпа выслушать их, а не захочет оглушить его вместо этого. Послав другу предупреждающий взгляд, подросток вновь посмотрел на мастера зелий.

— Сэр, послушайте меня! Он, возможно, невиновен!

— Что вы несете, Поттер? Этот человек виновен в смерти ваших родителей, а вы защищаете его?!

— Неужели вы не хотите знать, из-за кого **на самом деле** погибла моя мама?! — в сердцах воскликнул мальчик. Эти слова заставили Снейпа вздрогнуть и взглянуть, наконец, ему в глаза. — Вы же дружили с ней! Я знаю, что дружили. Отца вы презирали, но о маме вы всегда хорошо отзывались! Неужели она хотела бы, чтобы за её смерть осудили невиновного?

— Вы забываетесь, Поттер, — опасным шепотом произнёс зельевар, нависая над подростком. — Глупый, наивный ребенок, вас обманули, а вы слепо поверили какому-то отбросу. Не смейте говорить о том, чего хотела, а чего не хотела Лили, вы даже не знали её!

Гарри с шумом втянул носом воздух и отступил на шаг, глядя на своего профессора широко распахнутыми глазами. Всё тело подростка на мгновение будто одеревенело, а потом где-то в груди будто произошел взрыв, и все перед глазами мальчика заволокла подрагивающая молочно-белая пелена ярости. После этого он уже не осознавал и не контролировал ни себя, ни свои слова, ни поступки.

— Вы! — сипло выдохнул он и вдруг, накинулся на своего профессора, ударив его кулаками в грудь. — ДА КАК ВЫ СМЕЕТЕ?!

Не ожидавший от тощего мальчишки, который ростом едва доставал до его плеча, такой выходки, Снейп невольно отступил на шаг, даже не подумав о том, чтобы как-то блокировать удары. Но Гарри и сам остановился, теперь он просто застыл вплотную к своему декану, прожигая его свирепым изумрудным взглядом.

— ВЫ ЛЖЕЦ И ЛИЦЕМЕР! — заорал он ему в лицо. — РЕБЕНОК?! Как же вы все любите это вспоминать, когда вам удобно! А где же вы были со своей заботой о детях, когда меня сплавили к психованным магглам?! Когда я до одиннадцати лет жил в чёртовом чулане?! Когда меня отравили?! Когда нас с Томом чуть не убил тот псих в Запретном Лесу?! Когда меня оставили один на один с василиском?! Когда вы лгали мне о том, что творится с моей магией?! Какой я вам, к дьяволу, ребёнок?! Я не ребенок! И никогда им не был, чёрт бы вас побрал! Я может быть глупый и наивный, но ХВАТИТ говорить мне, что я ребенок! У вас нет на это права! — он замолчал лишь на секунду, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, но никто даже не попытался его перебить. — А теперь Мерлина ради, хоть раз в жизни, просто ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ и выслушайте меня!

Снейп молчал, забыв про своего заклятого врага, который так и замер на полу, во все глаза глядя на своего крестника с выражением полнейшего шока на лице. Даже Арчер выглядел несколько ошарашенным такой реакцией друга. А Гарри, не обращая внимания на подозрительно притихших магов, скрестил руки на груди, мрачно рассматривая зельевара исподлобья. Уже гораздо спокойней он произнёс:

— Вполне возможно, что настоящий предатель скрывается где-то в Хогвартсе. Я хочу найти его и поймать. Тогда мы сможем с уверенностью говорить, виновен Сириус или нет.

— И кто же, по-вашему, настоящий предатель? — голос Снейпа теперь звучал совершенно безэмоционально, словно в противовес недавнему срыву Поттера.

— Питер Петтигрю.

— Вы в своём уме? — всё так же ровно уточнил профессор.

— Он был анимагом, — сказал Гарри. — Крысой. У Рона Уизли есть крыса. Короста. Сириус сбежал, чтобы попытаться поймать её.

Северус с презрительной насмешкой взглянул на своего давнего недруга.

— Ты свихнулся, Блэк, — с наигранной жалостью произнёс зельевар. — Петтигрю давно мертв, все, что от него осталось это обрубок пальца.

— У крысы Рона нет пальца на передней лапе, — не давая крёстному ответить и тем самым вовлечь Снейпа в очередную склоку, сказал слизеринец, — и по словам Рона, крыса живет у них в семье уже двенадцать лет. Не слишком ли долго для обычного грызуна?

— И не слишком ли много странных совпадений? — добавил от себя Том.

Снейп какое-то время ничего не говорил, глядя то на Блэка, то на Поттера, то на Арчера. На мгновение прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.

— Чёрт бы вас всех побрал, — пробормотал он, строго взглянул на своего ученика и после непродолжительной паузы, сделал глубокий вдох, смиряясь с ситуацией. — Я хочу знать все подробности.

Впервые за весь этот странный вечер с момента разоблачения Блэка, Гарри просиял искренней улыбкой:

— Спасибо, сэр!

  


* * *

— Кретином был, кретином сдохнешь, Блэк, — ядовито прокомментировал Снейп, выслушав всю историю до конца. — Вместо того, чтобы залечь на дно где-нибудь на континенте и оттуда подать в суд на Министерство магии за вопиющую халатность в отношении твоего дела, ты полгода носишься вокруг Хогвартса с языком на плече, вламываешься в общежития, угрожаешь ножом студенту и устраиваешь полнейший хаос. И это не говоря уже о том, что вместо того чтобы сообщить властям о Петтигрю, ты кинулся его ловить и в итоге попал в засаду. А потом, вместо того, чтобы хоть слово выдавить в своё оправдание, ржал, как последний псих.

— Я был не в себе.

— Шесть дней? — не унимался Северус. — Даже ваш малахольный нытик-оборотень поверил, что ты предатель.

— Заткнись, слизень, — огрызнулся Сириус.

— Если бы за идиотизм давали срок в Азкабане, то ты свой вполне заслужил, — с удовольствием закончил свою мысль мастер зелий.

Сириус почти обвиняюще посмотрел на своего крестника:

— Ему нельзя доверять, Гарри! Он Пожиратель Смерти.

— **Тебе** тут тоже пока не очень-то доверяют, — ощетинился зельевар.

— Но вы же посмотрели его воспоминания с помощью Легилименции только что! — заспорил Поттер. — Значит это всё правда.

— Это только значит, что он в это верит, — отмахнулся от подростка Снейп, — кто знает, насколько у него там в Азкабане крыша поехала.

— А не пойти бы тебе... — закончить Сириус не успел, так как волшебная палочка старшего из трёх слизеринцев уперлась аккурат ему под подбородок.

Том зевнул и выразительно покосился на лучшего друга, Гарри решил, что стоит вмешаться и обратился к своему профессору.

— Сэр, так что нам теперь делать?

— Для начала выяснить у кретина-оборотня, правда ли то, что Петтигрю анимаг, — не сводя подозрительного взгляда с единственного гриффиндорца в их компании, Северус злорадно усмехнулся: — Если, конечно, Люпин не твой сообщник.

Глаза Блэка полыхнули гневом, но он ничего не сказал.

— Эм, сэр, может, вы всё-таки не станете протыкать Сириусу горло волшебной палочкой? — робко предложил Гарри, Снейп нехотя отодвинулся от анимага. Поттер чуть приободрился: — Виви может привести сюда профессора Люпина.

Снейп прикрыл глаза.

"Во имя Мерлина, чем я тут занимаюсь?! Помогаю Блэку? Посвящаю в свои планы Люпина? И ради кого?! Поттера! Позор. Какой позор".

Но вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то выразить крайнее недовольство абсурдностью происходящего, Северус вопреки своему желанию разнести Блэку его тупую голову, резко кивнул:

— Ведите его сюда.

Гарри дал знак домовику и тот тут же с хлопком исчез. Наступила неуютная тишина. Все четверо переглядывались между собой. Снейп брезгливо кривился, Сириус скалился в его сторону, Гарри нервничал, а Том скучал. Наконец, Блэк не выдержал:

— Какого чёрта ты здесь вообще забыл, Снейп?

— У тебя плохо с памятью, недоумок? — лениво уточнил зельевар. — Я, кажется, пытаюсь оказать тебе услугу. Зачем-то...

— Вот мне и непонятно, отчего вдруг ты такой отзывчивый стал!

— Сириус, эм... мистер Блэк? — Гарри вдруг растерялся, не зная, как обращаться к этому человеку. Тот на его последние слова поморщился.

— Можно просто Сириус, Сохатик, мы же не чужие.

— Да, хм, Сириус. Так вот, я думаю, тебе не стоит так говорить с профессором. Он согласился нам помочь, и я...

— Да как можно верить ему? Он Пожиратель Смерти, Гарри. Убийца!

— Я в курсе, — сухо сообщил Поттер и посмотрел в глаза своему декану, — и всё же я ему верю.

Пожалуй, из всех присутствующих только Снейп уловил едва слышимые вопросительные интонации в голосе своего ученика и, глядя только на мальчика, медленно кивнул, подтверждая, что Поттер может доверять ему. Подросток благодарно улыбнулся. Блэк весь их безмолвный диалог не заметил и на мастера зелий по-прежнему смотрел враждебно.

— Он предаст тебя, Гарри, как только ему представится шанс, — убежденно сказал он. — Он — слизеринец, они все сволочи и предатели.

— Ну, спасибо большое, — поморщился Арчер, а Гарри одновременно с другом нахмурился.

— Я вообще-то тоже слизеринец, — напомнил он.

— И прекрати выплескивать свой тюремный психоз на детей, — с издёвкой добавил Снейп. Старый враг его проигнорировал и виновато глянул на своего крестника.

— Прости Гарри, я был не прав, возможно, ты и твой друг, — он кивнул сумрачному Тому, — исключения. Но в целом, все выходцы этого факультета отбросы каких поискать.

— Сказал выпускник самого благородного и смелого факультета, чей сокурсник оказался убийцей, лжецом и предателем, — констатировал Снейп. — Браво, Блэк, вы безусловно по всем пунктам превосходите нас, слизеринцев.

— Тебе бы только злорадствовать, змеиное отродье.

— Молчи, пока я тебя не прибил, пёсий сын.

— Чем-то они напоминают мне тебя и Гермиону, — шёпотом заметил Гарри, наклонившись к самому уху лучшего друга. Тот опалили его оскорблённым взглядом и отвернулся.

— Так, Сириус, — Поттер влез в перебранку двух взрослых магов, которые всё больше напоминали подростков, и с интересом посмотрел на своего крёстного, пока не очень понимая, как к нему относиться. С одной стороны, он вроде бы не казался плохим человеком, а с другой — создавал впечатление сумасшедшего. Но, даже несмотря на его отталкивающую внешность и диковатый взгляд, мальчику очень хотелось верить, что его крёстный действительно невиновен в тех преступлениях, за которые его так несправедливо осудили.

— А... это ведь ты подарил мне ту метлу на Рождество? — Гарри несмело улыбнулся, когда дымчато-серые глаза мужчины обратились к нему

Сириус чуть смущённо пожал плечами, запустив пальцы в свои грязные всклокоченные волосы.

— Отчасти, это была моя вина, что твоя метла превратилась в щепки во время того кошмарного матча, и я решил, что будет справедливо подарить тебе новую.

Том громко фыркнул.

— В итоге, Грейнджер оказалась права, — со смешком заметил он. — Метлу и правда прислал Блэк.

— Да, — Гарри нахмурился. — Только она не была прокляла.

— Проклята? — анимаг вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Из-за того, что подарок был без подписи, все всполошились и решили, что ты прислал мне заколдованную метлу, — после этого Гарри мстительно глянул на своего декана: — Ведь с "Молнией" всё в порядке, сэр?

— По-видимому, да, — поморщился слизеринский декан. — По крайней мере, мы пока не выявили никаких вредоносных проклятий.

— О, здорово! — обрадовался подросток. — И когда вы мне её вернёте?

— Когда буду уверен, что вы не расшибетесь на ней в лепешку из-за какой-нибудь неучтенной мелкой пакости, оставленной вашим идиотом-крёстным.

— Я бы никогда не навредил Гарри!

Язвительный ответ Снейпа, готовый сорваться с его языка, прервал громкий хлопок, и в пещере тут же стало на одного гриффиндорца больше.

После этого Снейпу пришлось пережить душераздирающую сцену тошнотворных объятий, объяснений, приступов самобичевания и снова объятий, пока эта парочка кретинов выясняла отношения и клялась друг другу в вечной преданности. Наконец страсти немного поутихли, Люпина ввели в курс дела, и Северус выдал оборотню листок с адресом:

— Бери своего придурочного дружка и отправляйтесь в этот дом. Он защищен от поисковых чар и прочей министерской лабуды. На улицу выходить не смейте. Проследи, чтобы этот недоумок, — зельевар кивнул в сторону Блэка, — не ударился снова в самодеятельность. Пусть сидит там, пока я не дам дальнейших указаний.

— Указания от слизеринца?! — презрительно скривился анимаг. — Вот ещё! Рассказывай кому-нибудь другому свои змеиные сказки!

— Детский сад, — на выдохе прошептал Том, так, чтобы услышал его только Гарри, тот согласно покивал и уныло вздохнул.

— Сириус, не нужно, — попытался вмешаться Люпин, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Он заманит нас в ловушку, Ремус, и сдаст аврорам. Приятно, наверное, будет убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, а, Снейп?

— Из нас двоих талант на гнусные ловушки только у тебя, Блэк, — холодно отрезал Северус. — Если бы я хотел отомстить, выбрал бы что-нибудь менее очевидное и более изощренное, чем примитивную западню. А теперь, Мерлина ради, закрой свой рот и не зли меня.

Конечно, просто молчать Блэк не мог, поэтому на обсуждение дальнейших планов ушло куда больше времени и терпения слизеринского декана. В итоге он все же наложил на идиота _Силенцио_ , и остаток разговора прошел вполне мирно. Наконец, Люпин собрался аппарировать вместе с Сириусом в защищенный дом.

— В Хогвартс вернёшься завтра, — напутствовал его Северус. — Я предупрежу Дамблдора.

— Предупредите о чем? — вдруг забеспокоился Гарри, до этого смирно наблюдающий за происходящим.

— Директор должен знать, что происходит, Поттер, — отрезал мастер зелий. — Тем более, если ваш болван-крёстный не врет, в школе, возможно, находится Пожиратель Смерти.

— Нельзя рассказывать ему о Сириусе! — заспорил мальчик.

— Поттер, приберегите свой детский максимализм и обиды. Нам в любом случае потребуется его помощь, — почти по слогам сказал зельевар. — Он влиятельный человек, и если вы хотите оправдать своего непутёвого крёстного, то обращаться стоит в первую очередь к нему.

Гарри покачал головой и нахмурился. Слова декана подростка явно не убедили, но и спорить дальше он не стал, понимая, что Снейпа ему не переубедить. Единственное, в чем был уверен мальчик, так это в том, что ничего хорошего от директора можно было не ждать.

— Пора отправляться, — напомнил Ремус, подходя к Сириусу.

— Да уж, проваливайте уже, — проворчал зельевар, подталкивая Гарри и Тома к выходу из пещеры, — детям давно пора вернуться в школу, отбой через пятнадцать минут.

Поттер обернулся, поймав взгляд своего крёстного.

— До встречи? — неуверенно попрощался он.

В ответ Блэк просиял мальчишеской улыбкой и стал отдаленно похожим на того красивого юношу, которым когда-то был.

— До встречи, Сохатик, — кивнул анимаг. — Не переживай, скоро всё будет хорошо.

Гарри кивнул и позволил наконец профессору утащить себя прочь.

  


* * *

До Хогвартса все трое добирались в молчании. Снейп проводил детей до входа в гостиную и, велев Арчеру ждать внутри, дождался пока они с Гарри не останутся в коридоре одни, после чего опалил мальчика гневным взглядом.

— Ваша выходка с побегом, Поттер, переходит все границы, — процедил он. — Я не потерплю столь вопиющего нарушения школьных правил. Не говоря уже о вашем непозволительном поведении в отношении своего профессора. На этот раз я назначаю вам лишь две недели отработок у меня, но, — голос зельевара упал до злобного шипения, — только попробуйте ещё **хоть раз** устроить нечто подобное и вы очень сильно пожалеете об этом. Вам всё ясно?

— Да, сэр, — покладисто кивнул подросток, признавая, что в этот раз знатно напортачил. Помедлив, он всё же решился улыбнуться своему строгому учителю: — Я очень благодарен вам за помощь, сэр, — прошептал он и торопливо скрылся в Слизеринском общежитии.

Северус только раздраженно цокнул языком. Чёртов мальчишка как обычно был совершенно невосприимчив к угрозам. Постояв в задумчивости ещё пару секунд, пытаясь утрамбовать в голове события этого безумного дня, декан Слизерина отправился к Дамблдору, ворча себе под нос что-то о несносных, отвратительных, сопливых паршивцах. Ситуация с Блэком особенно его не беспокоила. Если тот всё же нарвется на авроров и получит свой поцелуй, большой трагедии для Северуса не случится, хотя, надо сказать, двенадцать лет в Азкабане по ложному обвинению — серьезный срок. И как бы сильно Снейп не презирал этого человека, глумиться над ним за его судьбу у него отчего-то не особо получалось. Он даже злорадствовал через силу.

"Это всё Поттер, — обиженно думал зельевар. — Он превращает людей в сентиментальных сопливых слюнтяев с пунктиком справедливости".

  


* * *

Гарри торопливо шагал по коридору, стараясь радоваться жизни вопреки нудящей позади него Мелиссе Хант, с которой он волею случая столкнулся пять минут назад и теперь никак не мог от неё отделаться. На самом деле пока всё шло очень даже неплохо. Сириус теперь скрывался в каком-то безопасном месте и, по словам Снейпа, готовился направить официальную жалобу в Министерство относительно его несправедливого заключения. Директор взялся им помогать, но очень осторожно, чтобы не привлекать к школе и персоне Гарри Поттера нежелательного внимания. Пока он просто позволил профессору Люпину отлучиться из школы на несколько дней под каким-то благовидным предлогом и связался со своими старыми знакомыми, чтобы выяснить ситуацию в аврорате и отделе расследований. Гарри, в свою очередь, со скрипом помирился с Гермионой и рассказал ей всю историю, попросив приглядывать за Уизли, на тот случай, если объявится Короста. А Том с необычайным для него интересом принялся изучать архивы двенадцатилетней давности, когда проходили судебные процессы по делам Пожирателей. Поначалу его увлечение было продиктовано обычным любопытством, ибо он никак не мог понять, каким образом кто-то может без суда засадить человека в такое место, как Азкабан. Но потом, начитавшись статей в старых выпусках "Пророка" и выдержек из разнообразных трудов новейшей истории, что описывала войну с Волдемортом, совершенно неожиданно увлекся магическим правом и сводами законов.

Таким образом, на какое-то время все оказались заняты этой общей тайной и остальные противоречия и передряги отодвинулись на задний план. Тем более, когда стало ясно, что за Гарри никто на самом деле не охотится и прибегать к параноидальным мерам предосторожности уже не нужно. Конечно, оставался Петтигрю, его на карте Хогвартса всё так же не наблюдалось. А ещё разрушающаяся магическая кора, из-за которой у Гарри через пару дней после истории с Блэком, случился очередной стихийный выброс, превративший в руины кабинет мадам Помфри. Но всё это неожиданно начало казаться Поттеру нестрашным и поправимым, ведь возможно... только возможно, что когда они поймают Петтигрю и Сириуса оправдают, он сможет жить вместе с крёстным и ему не придется возвращаться к Дурслям. Хотя, подросток и сам не понимал, откуда он набрался такого жизнеутверждающего оптимизма. Сириус ничего не говорил о том, что хочет быть опекуном Гарри и забрать его к себе. Да и его оправдание пока казалось почти невероятным. И всё же Гарри нравилось верить в лучшее.

Тем не менее, бурчащая позади Мелисса бесила невыносимо. Целительство неожиданно отменили из-за того, что профессора Айскальта вызвали в клинику св. Мунго, и у Гарри образовалось окно, поэтому мальчик направлялся в библиотеку, чтобы заняться своим эссе. Совершенно неожиданно к нему прицепилась Хант. Она всё ныла и ныла. О том, какой у них ужасный профессор целительства и как это непрофессионально — вот так пропускать уроки, какой он злой и несправедливый, что в любимчиках держит только Гарри, а это странно, потому что "ты, Поттер, бездарность". Слизеринец стоически сносил этот гундеж, пока у него, наконец, не лопнуло терпение. Он резко остановился и обернулся к Хант. Рейвенкловка тоже замерла, вопросительно глядя на него большими блеклыми глазами.

— Я забыл учебник в кабинете целительства, — вместо заготовленной гневной отповеди сказал он, сообразив вдруг, что и правда, забыл там учебник.

— Я пойду с тобой, — заявила Мелисса.

— НЕТ! — рявкнул он, потом осекся и постарался изъясняться более вежливо: — В смысле... зачем?

Она пожала плечами:

— Мне скучно.

— Это не повод ходить за мной туда-сюда.

— А вдруг ты вздумал что-нибудь утащить из кабинета, — выдала она противным голосом.

Поттер, не сдержавшись, закатил глаза:

— Что, к примеру? Парты?

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Как хочешь, — фыркнув, он прошел мимо девочки и поторопился в сторону кабинета целительства, надеясь, что она отвяжется от него на полпути.

Увы, Мелисса продолжала тащиться следом, но по крайней мере теперь она молчала, хмуро глядя себе под ноги и о чем-то размышляя. Гарри был благодарен хотя бы за это.

Толкнув дверь в пустующий кабинет, Гарри хотел было сразу направиться к своей парте, когда вдруг краем глаза уловил какое-то движение. Резко обернувшись, мальчик застыл, как вкопанный, встретившись взглядом с низеньким полным человечком, которой неотрывно таращился на него из противоположной части аудитории. Он был одет в потрепанную, грязную мантию неопределенного цвета, маленькие поблескивающие глазки глядели на подростка с испугом и удивлением. Он явно не ожидал натолкнуться здесь на кого-либо. Слизеринец смотрел на этого человека, на его изрядно поседевшие короткие волосы, на подрагивающие, бледные руки с короткими толстыми пальцами, которые он прижимал к груди словно грызун. На одутловатое, испещренное морщинами лицо, в котором угадывались какие-то крысиные черты. И понимал, что за последние двенадцать лет этот волшебник изменился даже сильнее Блэка, просидевшего все эти годы в Азкабане. Наконец, слова Сириуса обрели реальное, **живое** доказательство. Вся остальная цепочка событий сложилась в сознании Поттера за доли секунды и только в этот момент он в полной мере испытал гнев по отношению к лживому предателю, из-за которого пострадало столько человек.

Неожиданная встреча так шокировала обоих, что первые десять секунд и Гарри, и Питер Петтигрю просто смотрели друг на друга в абсолютном ступоре. Первым в себя пришел слизеринец. Выхватив волшебную палочку, он без предупреждения отправил в мужчину парализующее заклятье и тот, успев только жалобно пискнуть, мешком повалился на пол.

Шагнув к обездвиженному волшебнику, мальчик презрительно скривился.

— Зря ты вернулся, Питер, — сказал он, — очень надеюсь, тебя приговорят к поцелую.

Он хотел обернуться к Мелиссе, которая должна была быть где-то поблизости, хотел попросить её привести директора или преподавателей, но в это самое мгновение его в спину ударило чье-то заклятие. Гарри не успел ни защититься, ни увернуться. Перед глазами поплыли черно-красные круги, ноги подкосились. Отчаянно цепляясь за угасающее сознание, мальчик, будто во сне вытянул вперед руку, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, но мир вокруг окончательно заволокло молочно-белым туманом, и подросток провалился в густую тьму, сотканную из вязкой тишины и гнетущего страха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:
> 
> *в оригинале он был Padfoot — его переводили в некоторых вариантах как Мягколап или Большелап (вроде), но мне больше нравится Бродяга, так что я оставила классическую версию. Это если вдруг возникнут вопросы откуда у Гарри такие ассоциации.


	24. Клетка

Том подавил очередной порыв наложить на Грейнджер Силенцио, пока она вслух размышляла о способах выманить Петтигрю из укрытия и одновременно выражала свои сомнения относительно истории Блэка. Руны закончились, и Арчер уже почти добрался до лестницы в спасительные подземелья, где надеялся укрыться от навязчивой девчонки, но она отчего-то всё не отлипала.

— Грейнджер, вот объясни мне, ты так отчаялась найти друзей, что решила отныне и впредь изводить **меня**? — колко поинтересовался он, остановившись посреди коридора.

Гермиона моргнула:

— Нет, конечно, но с кем еще мне это обсуждать? Кроме тебя в курсе только Гарри, но его-то здесь нет.

— Ну так поищи его, — предложил Том. — Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, он опять торчит в библиотеке.

Она высокомерно фыркнула, тряхнув копной каштановых кудряшек.

— Какой же ты нелюдимый!

— Я просто не терплю пустой болтовни, — вежливо сообщил он и зашагал вниз по лестнице, оставляя девочку у себя за спиной.

Гриффиндорка за ним не последовала и, судя по выбранному ей направлению, отправилась-таки искать Поттера в местный Храм Знаний. Слизеринец только насмешливо глянул ей вслед. Конечно же, бедняжке было невдомек, что после Целительства Гарри собирался пойти кормить фестралов с Лавгуд, но не говорить же **ей** об этом. Ведь тогда это было бы совсем не весело. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Том спустился в подземелья и поспешил в общежитие.

  


* * *

Короткая стрелка часов неумолимо подбиралась к десяти, а Гарри так и не объявился. Пофыркав на друга, который вечно где-то застревал, Том уже собрался поискать его на Карте Мародеров, но в этот момент проход в общежитие открылся, и в гостиную шагнул очень-очень недовольный слизеринский декан. Ученики притихли, когда мрачный профессор зелий обвел взглядом каждого из них, пока, наконец, не заметил сидящего поодаль Арчера.

— Сэр? Что-то случилось? — невинно поинтересовался мальчик, когда Снейп подошел ближе.

Расположившиеся за соседним столом Драко и Блэйз изо всех сил прислушивались к разговору. Тома это злило, но подросток старался не замечать их повышенного внимания. В конце концов, ни он, ни Гарри ничем предосудительным в кои-то веки не занимались. Зельевар тем временем окинул Арчера подозрительным взглядом:

— Где черти носят вашего тупоголового приятеля?

— Ну, здесь его не было, сэр, — исключительно вежливо улыбнулся мальчик, который вдруг понял, чем вызвано негодование профессора. Поттер должен был сегодня явиться на свою отработку и, судя по выражению лица их декана, благополучно про это забыл.

«Чтоб тебя, Гарри!» — мысленно выругался Том.

— Когда он объявится, — процедил Снейп, — передайте, чтобы он **немедленно** пришел ко мне в кабинет. Я не потерплю подобной наглости даже от нашего Золотого Мальчика, который, похоже, решил следовать примеру своего бездарного папаши и игнорировать школьные правила и указания профессоров.

Отчеканив это, зельевар круто развернулся на каблуках, взмахнув полами широкой черной мании, и стремительно покинул общежитие.

Повисло тягучее молчание. Том скривился, чувствуя, что его разглядывает половина присутствующих слизеринцев и с показным безразличием уткнулся взглядом в книгу. В это самое время Забини, подперев рукой голову, с задумчивой улыбкой бросил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

— Мне вот интересно, может наш Гарри хоть один денёк обойтись без приключений?

  


* * *

По-настоящему Арчер забеспокоился только когда прозвучал отбой, а лучший друг так и не появился. Мантия-невидимка и Карта Мародеров лежали в его тумбочке, в гостиной он с обеда не был и, как выяснилось, последним его видел Забини перед уроком Целительства, который отменили.

Том несколько раз осмотрел Карту Мародеров, даже тайком сходил в Выручай-Комнату. Её не было на карте, и если Поттер находился там, то и правда мог в каком-то смысле исчезнуть с территории школы. Но и в их тайном укрытии друга не было. Обратно в подземелья Том возвращался уже не просто обеспокоенным. Он был в панике. Гарри не стал бы сбегать из школы, не сообщив ему. Да и незачем ему было уходить. А значит, что-то случилось.

"Мы слишком рано расслабились, узнав, что Блэк не собирается убивать Гарри, — думал Арчер, торопливо шагая по коридору, — и кому-то наша беспечность сыграла на руку. Только кому?»

Слизеринец остановился и на мгновение прикрыл глаза: "Ну где же ты?" — в который раз спросил тебя Том, мысленно обращаясь к лучшему другу. Ответом ему была гулкая тишина и холодный страх. Не позволяя себе поддаваться отчаянию раньше времени, подросток стянул с себя мантию-невидимку и, уже не скрываясь, отправился прямиком к Снейпу. Больше молчать об этом было нельзя.

  


* * *

Обнаружив на пороге своего кабинета до крайности взвинченного мальчика, Снейп не выказал ни капли удивления и лишь сухо поинтересовался:

— Вы, конечно, в курсе, сколько сейчас времени, мистер Арчер?

— Сэр, — Том даже не стал извиняться за свою ночную вылазку, — Гарри пропал.

Зельевар молчал ровно пять секунд.

— Объясните.

— Он так и не вернулся в общежитие, и в школе его нет.

— Вы уверены? Он может болтаться где-нибудь, этот недалёкий...

— Сэр! — голос слизеринца, обычно такого холодного и сдержанного, буквально звенел от тревоги. — Поверьте, я **абсолютно точно** уверен, что Гарри **нет** в Хогвартсе.

Мастер зелий смерил своего ученика задумчивым взглядом. Арчер не стал бы бить тревогу понапрасну. Наконец, он медленно выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, прижал пальцы к переносице, стараясь унять подступающую мигрень.

— Всё понятно, — глухо сказал Снейп, — отправляйтесь в своё общежитие, я извещу Дамблдора.

— Я хочу пойти с вами!

— Меня не волнует, чего **вы** хотите, Арчер, — рыкнул декан Слизерина. — Отправляйтесь к себе.

В чёрных глазах подростка полыхнуло раздражение, но он только дернул плечом и нехотя подчинился. Проводив мальчика взглядом, Северус возвратился в свой кабинет, чтобы незамедлительно вызвать Дамблдора по каминной сети.

  


* * *

Следующим утром Гарри так и не появился. Как только директор узнал об исчезновении ученика, на поиски тут же были отправлены почти все профессора. Хогвартс и все прилегающие к замку территории разве что не светились от обилия всевозможных поисковых заклинаний, но никаких результатов это не дало. Снейп даже вызвал по каминной сети Люпина, в безумной надежде, что мальчишка каким-то образом мог связаться с ними, но оборотень лишь беспомощно покачал головой. Услышав об исчезновении своего крестника, Блэк, ясное дело, принялся кидаться на стены, требуя немедленно пустить его в Хогвартс, чтобы он мог принять участие в поисках, на что Северус хладнокровно пообещал самолично сдать его дементорам или аврорам, если тот хотя бы попытается объявиться на территории школы.

— Ты хоть осознаёшь, **кого** они будут винить в исчезновении мальчика, недоумок? — отчеканил он. — Стоит тебе высунуть свою безмозглую голову из укрытия и её снесут первым же заклинанием! — зельевар злорадно хмыкнул. — Не то чтобы меня это сильно заботило, конечно, но подумай на секунду о своём крестнике и о том, что он почувствует.

Это немного поумерило пыл анимага, но он по-прежнему места себе не находил от беспокойства и беспрестанно твердил, что за всем этим стоит Петтигрю. Северуса посещали схожие мысли, но он никак не мог взять в толк, как посредственному трусливому волшебнику, который провел последние двенадцать лет в облике крысы, удалось похитить из-под носа у Дамблдора Мальчика-Который-Выжил и при этом остаться незамеченным. Слишком уж сомнительное предположение. Да и Поттер был не лыком шит, чтобы так просто позволить себя схватить, даром, что мальчишке всего тринадцать лет. Кто-то должен был что-то заметить.

Тем не менее, факт был налицо — Гарри Поттер бесследно исчез. Никто толком даже не мог сказать, где и когда видел его в последний раз. Понимая, что выхода у них нет, директор и деканы всех четырёх факультетов опрашивали тех студентов, которые так или иначе могли пересекаться с мальчиком в течение дня. Кто-то из учеников говорил, что Поттер был на ужине, кто-то утверждал, что после завтрака его уже и след простыл. Блэйз Забини признался, что виделся с Гарри перед уроком Айскальта, но так как занятия отменили, они разбрелись кто куда и с тех пор не встречались. Мелисса Хант, безразлично пожав плечами, сообщила, что Поттер собирался забрать что-то из кабинета целительства, но так как он вел себя грубо и заносчиво, она с ним не пошла, и сразу отправилась на обед, и куда там после этого делся Золотой Мальчик, ей было совершенно неинтересно. Арчер утверждал, что в последний раз разговаривал с другом перед тем, как тот отправился на целительство, а Луна Лавгуд, что собиралась встретиться с Поттером после уроков, но он так и не появился.

Посему выходило, что подросток пропал во время последнего, отмененного, урока. Но как это случилось, и с кем слизеринец общался последним, выяснить так и не удалось.

К полудню уже вся школа знала о том, что пропал самый знаменитый ученик. Студенты взволнованно перешептывались, гадая, что же с ним произошло. Поговаривали, что Блэку всё же удалось добраться до Гарри, но и Снейп, и Дамблдор прекрасно понимали, что Сириус здесь совершенно ни при чём. Увы, ни Министру, ни аврорам, что прибыли в Хогвартс, сказать об этом они не могли.

Преподавателей и учеников допрашивали по-отдельности, уделяя особо пристальное внимание всем представителям змеиного факультета. Но, конечно, узнать что-либо полезное так и не удалось. Фадж начал совершенно бессмысленную облаву на Блэка, от которой не было никакого проку. Как и от бесконечных допросов, на которые особенно параноидально настроенные авроры таскали декана Слизерина, пытаясь обвинить бывшего Пожирателя Смерти в похищении Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Снейп тихо сатанел, но, сохраняя хладнокровие, покорно отвечал на однотипные, идиотские вопросы, попутно мечтая кого-нибудь проклясть. В конце концов, в ситуацию вмешался Дамблдор, очень убедительно попросив возглавляющего поиски аврора искать настоящего преступника и оставить в покое школьного профессора.

Альбус держался спокойно и уверено, но даже Снейпу было видно, как сильно ударила по старику новость о похищении ученика.

«Если его, конечно, похитили, — апатично думал Северус, — а не убили где-нибудь в лесу во время его очередной кретинической прогулки».

Впервые на памяти Снейпа обед в Большом зале проходил в такой тишине. Совершенно вымотанные, серые от беспокойства преподаватели в полнейшем молчании сидели за столом, и у каждого в глазах читался страх за жизнь мальчика и вина за то, что они не смогли его защитить.

Ученики еле слышно переговаривались между собой, напряженно переглядывались, некоторые даже тихонько всхлипывали. Не было слышно ни смеха, ни веселых разговоров. Все были напуганы. Ведь если кому-то удалось с такой легкостью похитить из школы знаменитого Гарри Поттера, то не грозит ли им самим ещё большая опасность?

Слизеринский стол был погружен в траурное молчание. Драко несколько раз пытался заговорить с Арчером, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Даже Забини был непривычно молчалив и удрученно смотрел в одну точку. Пэнси бы с удовольствием позлорадствовала, но возле неё расположилась мрачная Дафна, и это останавливало её от открытого проявления эмоций.

За гриффиндорским столом, словно оглушенная, сидела Гермиона Грейнджер. Она ничего не ела, не слышала, что ей говорит Джинни Уизли и, как ни странно, Рон. Девочка лишь то и дело растеряно оборачивалась к Арчеру, словно безмолвно спрашивая его, как же так получилось. А он её даже не замечал, спокойно поглощая свой ужин и ни с кем не разговаривая. Том был собран, холоден и сдержан, как обычно. На бледном лице не отражалось ни тревоги, ни страха. Лишь в глубине глаз таилось нечто такое, отчего почти никто не решался встречаться с ним взглядом. А у каждого рискнувшего десятками крошечных иголочек пробегал неприятный холодок по спине.

— В твоих глазах сплела паутину Смерть, — сказала Луна Лавгуд.

Том моргнул и искоса взглянул на неё. Оказалось, рейвенкловка ждала его у выхода из Большого Зала. Поравнявшись с ним, она пошла рядом.

— Что тебе нужно? — безразлично бросил Арчер.

Она пожала плечами.

— Сама не знаю. Мне кажется, это **тебе** что-то нужно.

— Мне ничего не нужно. Уходи.

Луна промолчала, но отставать от него не собиралась.

— Ты холишь и лелеешь свою ненависть, кормишь и взращиваешь её. Так нельзя. Однажды она погубит тебя.

— Спасибо, я учту.

— Тебе опасно ненавидеть, Том.

Он остановился и взглянул ей глаза:

— Вот как? И почему?

— Это сведет тебя с ума, лишит воли и уничтожит.

— Очень ценные сведения, — колко отозвался мальчик. — Но ты ошибаешься. Ненависть делает нас сильнее. Только благодаря ей можно обрести настоящее могущество. Так с чего мне отказываться от неё?

— Ненависть только разрушает. Настоящую силу несет любовь.

Губы слизеринца искривились в презрительной усмешке.

— Любви не существует.

С этими словами он оставил её одну, поторопившись в кабинет директора, чтобы узнать есть ли какие-нибудь новости о Гарри. Разговор с этой девчонкой совершенно неожиданно всколыхнул все его чувства, которые он так отчаянно сдерживал. И если он сию же секунду не успокоится, то просто кого-нибудь убьёт. В одном Лавгуд была права. Его ненависть была разрушительна, но не для него, а для того несчастного, кто решил причинить вред его лучшему другу.

  


* * *

Снейп сообщил своему студенту пароль ещё утром и теперь, благополучно миновав охраняющую вход каменную горгулью, Арчер поднялся по лестнице и постучал в кабинет Дамблдора. Получив приглашение войти, подросток толкнул тяжелую дверь и перешагнул порог.

— А, мистер Арчер, мы как раз о вас говорили, — старый волшебник мимолетно улыбнулся Тому, пока тот рассматривал двух магов, расположившихся в гостевых креслах напротив хозяина кабинета. Первый колдун никакого удивления у мальчика не вызвал, сегодня он почти целый день здесь торчал, если не был занят другими делами. В конце концов, декан Слизерина должен был быть в курсе всех последних новостей о ходе поисков пропавшего ученика. Но вот второй гость директора, точнее сказать гостья, вызывала некоторое недоумение.

— Хельга? — Арчер остановился посреди кабинета, рассматривая знакомую. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Долохова скупо улыбнулась подростку и, вытащив изо рта дымящуюся трубку, пожала плечами:

— Консультирую.

— Я пригласил госпожу Эндрюс, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Её талант нам может очень пригодиться в поисках Гарри. Прошу, присаживайтесь, мистер Арчер.

Между Снейпом и Хельгой тут же появилось еще одно кресло, и Том, помедлив, тоже сел, оказавшись аккурат напротив директора.

— Итак, госпожа Эндрюс, — старик явно продолжал разговор, который они вели до появления слизеринца, — вы попробуете?

Ведьма поморщилась:

— Я механик, а не собака-спасатель, — проворчала она. — У меня есть устройства для поиска, но даже если **ваши** заклинания не смогли обнаружить Гарри, сомневаюсь, что от меня здесь будет прок.

— И все же у магических устройств несколько иная специфика? — уверенно предположил директор.

Долохова фыркнула.

— О, да, но на чудо не рассчитывайте.

Она выудила из небольшого кожаного портфеля, что стоял возле её ног, небольшой овальный предмет, на котором были отмечены стороны света. В центре устройства крепилась длинная стрелка. В целом, вещица чем-то напоминала обыкновенный компас.

— Освободите стол, — не глядя на директора, произнесла-приказала Хельга, пока подкручивала какие-то колесики и рычажки на устройстве.

Дамблдор без лишних вопросов провел рукой над столешницей, и всё, что на ней стояло — пара чашек с чаем, хрустальная вазочка с конфетами, чернильница, подставка с перьями, свитки и пергаменты — мгновенно исчезло без следа.

Женщина аккуратно опустила «компас» на центр стола и щелкнула пальцами по стрелке, запустив механизм. Несколько секунд все присутствующие в молчании наблюдали, как тонкая стрелка быстро вращается вокруг своей оси. Вдруг от магического устройства по отполированной столешнице поползли едва заметные линии. Сперва они походили на тонкие, изломанные трещины, но постепенно растекались, обретая формы и раскрашиваясь разными цветами, пока на глазах волшебников на столе не образовалась очень подробная карта на большом листе пергамента, занявшем практически всю поверхность стола.

Стрелка сделала еще один оборот и с щелчком замерла, указывая на север. Все склонились над картой, повисло непродолжительное молчание. Хельга хмурилась и дымила трубкой, Снейп, сощурившись, что-то подсчитывал в уме, а Том, как и директор, внимательно рассматривал карту. Она выглядела так, словно это был какой-то небольшой фрагмент, вырванный из общей картины местности. Дороги, маленькие деревушки, города, леса. Мальчик чуть склонил голову к плечу:

— Это Аберфелди, — он указал на небольшой городок у самого побережья узкой, извилистой реки.

— Действительно, — помедлив, согласился Дамблдор, бросив заинтересованный взгляд на подростка. — Как вы узнали?

— По реке и национальному парку, — слизеринец пожал плечами, — это, — он указал на зелёную зону, уходящую за пределы карты, — самый большой национальный парк Шотландии, рядом река, множество озер и небольших городов.

— Вы знаете наизусть карту Великобритании? — скептически поинтересовался Снейп.

— Фрагментарно, — Том пожал плечами так, будто в этом не было ничего особенного, и посмотрел на директора. — Это ведь не так далеко от Хогвартса.

Мастер Зелий с недоумением уставился на своего ученика.

— Хогвартса нет ни на одной карте, как вы можете утверждать это?

— Вычислил приблизительное место расположения, — буднично объяснил мальчик, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которыми обменялись между собой профессора. Вот так просто просчитать приблизительное расположение магического замка, скрытого ото всех и вся, мог не каждый взрослый волшебник, не то что сопливый тринадцатилетка. Да и такие топографические навыки у ребенка казались почти невозможными. Чтобы настолько детально знать расположения городов и рек, мальчик должен иметь фотографическую память.

— Итак, допустим, у нас есть карта, — Северус решил не заострять сейчас внимания на неожиданных познаниях мальчишки. — Что это нам даёт? Область поиска огромна.

Долохова досадливо скривилась.

— Это всё, что смог вычислить «универсальный поисковик». Защитное поле не позволит обнаружить более точное место. От этого пункта, — она указала туда, где располагался сам «компас», — нужно двигаться на север.

— На севере начинаются леса и горные цепи, — ядовито отметил декан Слизерина, — и помимо этого располагается множество крошечных городков и деревень. Вы предлагаете их **все** обыскать?

— Я ничего не предлагаю, — сухо улыбнулась ведьма, — я лишь консультирую.

— Немного толка от ваших консультаций, — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Без меня у вас бы и этого не было, — резонно заметила Хельга и отвернулась к директору. — На этом всё. Я попробую использовать еще несколько устройств, когда доберусь до дома, но вряд ли они покажут лучший результат.

— Спасибо, госпожа Долохова, — благодарно кивнул директор, — вы нам очень помогли. Последний вопрос. Вы можете предположить, какой магией окружен мальчик, раз его не способны обнаружить даже ваши устройства?

Она размышляла над ответом не более пяти секунд.

— Очень сильной.

— Благодарю. Не смею вас больше задерживать.

Хельга кивнула, забрала свой «компас» и, ни с кем не попрощавшись, удалилась по каминной сети восвояси.

Арчер угрюмо изучал карту, которая так и осталась лежать на столе. Его декан был прав. Область поисков была слишком велика. Снейп, тем временем, откинулся на спинку кресла, в задумчивости глядя в окно. Дамблдор барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и молчал. Хорошие идеи никому в голову пока не приходили.

По крайней мере, у них появилась новая зона для исследования, куда можно отправить авроров. Директор как раз собрался пригласить руководителя поисковой группы, как неожиданно тишину в кабинете разорвал громкий хлопок и у ног Тома материализовался убитый горем домовой эльф.

— Виви не смог пробиться! — вцепившись в штанину юного слизеринца, всхлипнул он. — Виви чувствовал хозяина где-то далеко, но не смог попасть к нему.

— Он звал тебя? — встрепенулся подросток. — Он в сознании?

— Виви не знает, — домовик замотал головой, — Виви только чувствует.

— По крайней мере, он жив, раз ты его чувствуешь, — Том прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, ощущая, как его покидает часть раздирающего сознание ужаса. До этого мгновения его почти сводил с ума страх, что уже ничего нельзя изменить и исправить.

— Любопытно, — произнес Директор, разглядывая домовика. — Виви способен перемещаться в Хогвартс, игнорируя защитные чары колдунов, но, тем не менее, не может преодолеть барьер, отделяющий его от Гарри.

— А ведь такое уже случалось, — Арчер посмотрел на директора, — в прошлом году, помните, сэр? — он обернулся к Снейпу.

Зельевар кивнул.

— Тогда дом тех магглов окружил барьером другой домовой эльф.

— Выходит, домовики способны преодолевать защитные чары волшебников, но не могут пересекать магические преграды других домовиков? — уточнил Том.

— Полагаю, им не под силу перемещаться за барьеры любых волшебных существ, — ответил директор. — Это в своём роде защитная способность магических созданий, не позволяющая другим видам вторгаться на их территорию.

— Получается, у того, кто похитил Гарри, есть домовик? — продолжил размышлять Том, пока не очень понимая, что им даст эта информация.

— Или какое-то другое магическое существо...

Тут голос подал Виви:

— Если бы барьер установил другой домовой эльф, Виви смог бы услышать хозяина и переместиться поближе к нему.

Северус долго смотрел то на эльфа, то на директора, то на Арчера.

— Итак, — подытожил он, — Мы имеем дело не только с колдуном, но и с неким волшебным существом, достаточно могущественным, чтобы создать весьма незаурядный магический барьер. Просто замечательно.

Все промолчали.

  


* * *

Холод. Это было первое, что почувствовал Гарри, приходя в себя. Он лежал на чем-то жестком и холодном. Камни. Нет. Скорее, каменные плиты. Твёрдые, гладкие и невыносимо ледяные. По мере того, как к нему возвращалось сознание, подросток различал всё больше звуков и запахов вокруг себя. Пахло плесенью, сыростью и какими-то горькими травами, словно он находился где-то посреди болота. Это было странно, очень хотелось понять, где же он, но глаза открывать мальчик не спешил, опасаясь, что как только он это сделает, головная боль, сейчас лишь слабо пульсирующая, сожмет виски и затылок стальными тисками.

Где-то над ним, очень близко, послышалось учащенное, сиплое дыхание, будто стоящий рядом человек был сильно напуган или взволнован и вдруг...

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, ничтожество?!

От резкого окрика Гарри едва не вздрогнул. Этот голос был ему невероятно знаком, но он никак не мог понять, кому он принадлежит.

— Я-я-я подумал, что вам нужен мальчишка... — второй голос дрожал и звучал очень жалобно.

— На кой чёрт он мне сдался?! Что, по-твоему, мне с ним делать? В шашки играть?! — гаркнул знакомый голос. — Недоумок! Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько от тебя проблем? Хочешь сдохнуть?

— Нет! Нет! Простите! Прошу, не убивайте... я подумал, что это ведь Гарри Поттер! **Он** был бы доволен.

— О, так ты ради **Него** так старался? — голос первого волшебника теперь буквально сочился ядом. — Какая преданная маленькая крыса. Только вот ЕГО ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ! Здесь только я! Я просил тебя тащить сюда мальчишку?!

— Возможно, он понадобится позже...

— А пока в застенках его держать до нового пришествия?!

— До чего?

— Неважно, заткнись, — волшебник немного помолчал, и Гарри услышал, как кто-то шагнул ближе. Потом раздался тихий шорох ткани, и мальчик скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, как некто опустился возле него на колени. — Пора просыпаться, Гарри, — куда мягче сказали возле самого уха слизеринца. — Я знаю, что ты нас подслушиваешь. Хватит притворяться, это неприлично.

Чуть помедлив, мальчик поднял веки, встретившись взглядом с внимательными льдисто-голубыми глазами. С минуту он в полнейшем ступоре рассматривал знакомое лицо, не веря тому, что видел.

— Вы? Не может быть, — потрясенно прошептал подросток и тут же поморщился, когда в голове гулким колоколом отозвалась пульсирующая боль.

Волшебник сочувственно скривился.

— Прости, Гарри, похоже, когда тебя оглушили, ты неслабо стукнулся головой при падении, хочешь обезболивающее? — участливо поинтересовался мужчина.

Поттер во все глаза смотрел на него, стараясь игнорировать боль и холод и думая о том, как удивительно непохож на себя этот человек, когда на его обычно бесстрастном лице отражается такая гамма противоречивых эмоций от презрения, до жалости.

— Почему? — выдохнул он. — Вы же... профессор Айскальт, целитель в святом Мунго. Зачем вы помогаете ему? — он в презрении посмотрел на Петтигрю.

Мужчина с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Гарри-Гарри, — протянул он, — милый, наивный, мальчик. Во-первых, **я** здесь никому не помогаю. А во-вторых, кто сказал тебе, что я Клаус Айскальт?

— Но... разве нет? — растерялся подросток.

Разговаривать, лежа на холодном полу, было неудобно, Гарри сел, приподнявшись на локтях, и мельком огляделся по сторонам. Оказалось, они все находятся в маленькой комнатушке с голыми каменными стенами и низким потолком. У Поттера возникло неприятное ощущение, что это нечто вроде тюремной камеры. Тем временем "Айскальт" снова привлек к себе внимание слизеринца:

— Жаль расстраивать тебя, но нет, — он развел руками, словно извиняясь.

— Кто вы? Что... что вы с ним сделали? — подросток попытался отодвинуться от мужчины, но тут же уперся в холодную каменную стену у себя за спиной.

— Что? — незнакомец с лицом профессора по целительству мгновение смотрел на мальчика так, словно не совсем понимал, о чём речь. — А, убил конечно же.

— Зачем? За что? — Гарри прижал руку ко лбу, стараясь унять дрожь и справиться с головной болью. — За что?!

— О, не спеши оплакивать своего любимого учителя, Гарри, — утешающе улыбнулся «Айскальт», — ты ведь даже его не знал.

— Что?

— Это с самого начала был я, мой юный друг, — мужчина пожал плечами.

— А как же... настоящий Айскальт?

— А что с ним? — вежливо уточнил мужчина.

— Почему вы убили его?

— Ну а что мне с ним еще было делать? — удивленно спросил незнакомец. — К тому же мне нужно что-то есть.

— Есть? — Поттер смотрел на этого человека со смесью ужаса и отвращения. — Да кто вы такой?

По тонким губам Клауса Айскальта скользнула недобрая усмешка:

— Тот, кто обычно поедает падаль.

Слизеринец почти минуту молчаливо хмурился, гадая о чём вообще говорит этот сумасшедший, и, наконец, его зеленые глаза распахнулись в осознании.

— Шакал! Ты Велиар Гравис!

— Ну, уже не Велиар Гравис, конечно, теперь я Клаус Айскальт, приятно познакомиться, мой юный друг. Но да, ты угадал! — он широко ухмылялся. — Рад снова видеть тебя, Гарри! Признаться, это твоё похищение всё испортило, — он свирепо глянул на притихшего Петтигрю. — Я не собирался устраивать рандеву с тобой так скоро, хоть меня и расстроило немного то, что моё письмо осталось без ответа. — Гравис обижено нахмурился. — В конце концов, ты мог хотя бы написать мне коротенький ответ.

Гарри молча разглядывал этого человека и бесконечно задавался вопросом, как это вообще возможно. Он видел его на Карте Мародеров, видел его имя. Он не мог быть Грависом. Разве что Айскальт это его настоящее имя... но нет. Невозможно. Айскальт был целителем, работал в св. Мунго, он не мог быть Шакалом. От всех этих мыслей голова у подростка пошла кругом, он даже почти не слушал, что тем временем говорил Гравис:

— Честно говоря, личность Айскальта мне даже нравилась. Уважаемый целитель, профессор Хогвартса, Наставник Гарри Поттера. Прекрасное прикрытие. И надо же было этому недоумку пустить всё коту под хвост!

От резкого окрика мальчик вырвался из своих мыслей и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на Грависа. Теперь он был совсем непохож на Клауса Айскальта, которого Гарри знал в школе. Вспыльчивый, импульсивный, непоследовательный и почти безумный. Да. Таким Поттер запомнил Шакала. Но как же ему удалось так легко всех одурачить? Он ведь стал совсем другим человеком — спокойным, сдержанным, рациональным. Словно взял себе не только внешность, но и саму личность... только что за магия на такое способна?

— Что ж, я бы с радостью ещё поболтал, но время не ждёт, так что вынужден тебя оставить, — вздохнул Шакал. — А тебе теперь придется погостить у меня, пока я не закончу свои дела. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

Гарри промолчал, понимая, что его мнения тут не спрашивают. Гравис в это время задумчиво водил пальцем по губам, разглядывая мрачного подростка.

— Чтобы нам такого придумать, чтобы ты не заскучал, а? — мужчина на миг прикрыл глаза в мимолетных раздумьях и тут же просиял: — Придумал! Ты знал, что наш уважаемый целитель Айскальт был блестящим учёным? Он исследовал формы и проявления магии у волшебников и пытался определить, насколько глубока связь тела физического и магического.

Поттер затаил дыхание — в мгновение ока Велиар Гравис совершенно изменился, снова превратившись в собранного Клауса Айскальта, будто одна личность полностью растворилась в другой. А Шакал продолжал размышлять:

— Так вот, одной из теорий дражайшего Клауса было предположение, что волшебник способен существовать без еды, так как магия нивелирует естественную потребность физического тела в пище. Интересно, правда? Выдвинув эту теорию, я... Айскальт, сам же её опроверг, заявив, что из-за недостатка питания, физическое тело вынуждено будет поглощать магическую энергию, а этот процесс непредсказуем и в итоге ослабит или даже убьёт волшебника. Увы, провести практический эксперимент он не мог, — тут Шакал медленно улыбнулся, глядя в зеленые глаза своего пленника. — Но мы-то с тобой, Гарри, можем проверить какая из двух теорий верна, да? Пусть это будет нашей с тобой данью уважения к погибшему целителю. В память о нём, так сказать. Что думаешь?

Поттер молчал почти минуту.

— Вы сумасшедший.

— Возможно. Но, говорят, все мы немного безрассудны.

Гравис усмехнулся, поднимаясь с колен. Теперь он смотрел на подростка сверху вниз, и в его холодных голубых глазах мерцало алчное предвкушение грядущего эксперимента.

— Меня найдут, — уверено сказал Поттер.

— Конечно, найдут, — не стал спорить Гравис, пожав плечами, — рано или поздно, — он направился к выходу из камеры, но на самом пороге остановился и с улыбкой, больше похожей на дикий оскал, обернулся к подростку: — И вот ещё что, — медленно проговорил он, в голубых глазах на мгновение проскользнуло объятое яростью безумие, пожирающее разум этого человека, — если ты хотя бы подумаешь о побеге, Гарри, я сломаю тебе обе ноги, — он задумчиво помолчал, — или просто их отрежу. Тебе понятно?

Мальчик вжался спиной в стену. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он так сильно испугался. И дело было даже не в самом Грависе или его угрозах, а в исступленном бешенстве, которым он был опутан, как паутиной, и которое могло в любое мгновение вырваться в мир неконтролируемым чёрным вихрем. Гарри не понимал этого человека, не понимал, что им движет, и что им управляет. Лишь одно он знал наверняка — Велиар Гравис излучал угрозу, опасность и едкую ненависть ко всему, что его окружало, и эта ненависть почти отравляла подростка, вселяя в него парализующий ужас. Он неотрывно смотрел на Шакала широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами, теряясь в той буре чувств, что бушевала в душе до той секунды, пока за мужчиной с грохотом не захлопнулась тяжелая, железная дверь. Камера погрузилась в кромешную тьму, и лишь тогда Гарри позволил себе сделать глубокий вдох и закрыть глаза.

"Меня найдут, — снова сказал он самому себе, — обязательно найдут. Том ни за что меня здесь не бросит".

С этими мыслями он лёг на пол и уставился в непроглядный мрак, ни о чем больше не думая и ничего не чувствуя, кроме пульсирующей головной боли, бьющейся в висках.

  


* * *

Со дня исчезновения Поттера прошло почти две недели, и за это время никто не обнаружил ни единой зацепки, которая вывела бы на след подростка. Авроры дежурили в Хогвартсе, прочесывали местность, которую вычислил поисковик Хельги, продолжали опрашивать учеников и беспомощно бродить по кругу, словно слепые котята. Тому их безрезультатная деятельность перестала быть интересной. От министерских ищеек толку было не больше, чем от Снейпа, Дамблдора или любого другого волшебника. Никто ничего не делал. Они только переживали, волновались, опасались, терялись в догадках и строили разнообразные теории одну глупее другой. Арчер презрительно скривился.

"Самонадеянные, бесполезные ничтожества, — думал он, — воображают себя великими магами, но как только дело доходит до реальных действий, они тут же превращаются в стадо баранов. Ненавижу".

Слизеринец лежал на снегу, совсем не чувствуя холода, и рассматривал блекло-голубое небо, которое постепенно затягивали грязно-серые облака. Ему всё опротивело. Его тошнило от бессмысленных лекций, от пустоголовых сокурсников, преисполненных собственной важностью, от профессоров, от унылой бесцветной зимы, от толпы учеников, которые, позабыв о Гарри, продолжали жить, как ни в чем не бывало. От этого лишенного логики чужого мира, которого Том не понимал и который искренне ненавидел. Почему-то всё вдруг лишилось цветов, запахов, ощущений. Арчер не чувствовал вкуса еды и не испытывал голода, он не мог заснуть и во сне не нуждался, его не беспокоил холод, не терзал страх. Всё стало пустым и бессмысленным. Ненужным. Разум заполнился миллионами планов, мыслей, образов, желаний, каждое из которых побуждало мальчика к немедленному действию и одновременно не давало ему сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. Он будто сходил с ума и сам не понимал из-за чего именно, без конца блуждая во тьме, где со всех сторон слышался шепот собственного голоса, разобрать который было невозможно.

— Ты простудишься, если так долго будешь валяться на снегу.

Арчер скосил глаза на девчонку с каштановыми кудрями. Она сидела рядом с ним на корточках, глядя на него с искренним беспокойством. Её карие глаза казались усталыми и воспаленными, словно она не спала всю ночь, а лицо осунулось и было почти белым. Он хотел ответить, что раз ему не холодно, то он и не простудится, но вместо этого почему-то сказал совсем другое:

— Ты похожа на привидение.

— А ты — на умирающего от переохлаждения, — парировала она. — Глупый способ самоубийства.

— Когда я решу спросить твоего мнения о том, как лучше расстаться с жизнью, сразу дам тебе знать, Грейнджер, — постно бросил он и снова уставился в небо.

— Том, не терзай себя так, — неожиданно несчастным голосом сказала гриффиндорка. — Мы найдем его. Обязательно.

— Да, спасибо за пустое обещание.

— Нужно надеяться, Том.

— Прекрасно, тогда оставь меня, пожалуйста, одного и я сразу начну усердно надеяться, делать-то больше нечего.

— Твой сарказм неуместен.

— Как и твоя глупая болтовня.

— Ты думаешь, ты один переживаешь?! — неожиданно резко осведомилась девочка. — Снова возомнил себя центром вселенной и упиваешься своим горем? Гарри и мне очень дорог, но я не считаю нужным возносить свою боль выше небес.

— Да, вместо этого ты великодушно раздаешь окружающим свои мудрые советы, — скучающе протянул он.

— Ты только и можешь, что без конца винить всех вокруг в том, что они не могут найти Гарри! — сердито выпалила она. — Попробовал бы сделать хоть что-нибудь сам!

Арчер опалил её свирепым взглядом:

— Ты думаешь, если бы я мог что-то предпринять, то валялся бы тут? — зашипел он.

— Я уже не знаю, что думать! — крикнула Гермиона. — Ты так спокоен, будто ничего не случилось! Словно тебе плевать! Но я вижу, что это не так! Ты ведь почти не ешь, не разговариваешь, сидишь, уткнувшись в книги, или бродишь по школе в одиночестве, как привидение! И только и делаешь, что стравливаешь между собой собственных сокурсников, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься! Это ненормально, Том!

— Тебе-то что?

— Я просто хочу помочь...

— Тогда, раз ты такая умная, изобрети способ найти Гарри, а не лезь ко мне со своей благородной гриффиндорской жалостью, — голос слизеринца был преисполнен ядовитого презрения.

Гермиона молчала некоторое время, и подросток чувствовал на себе её осуждающий взгляд. Только вот ему было плевать, даже если бы она начала осыпать его проклятьями. Наконец, Грейнджер вздохнула и поднялась.

— Дурак, — прошептала она, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

Арчер не стал отвечать или останавливать её и вновь остался один. Откуда ей было знать, что он уже перепробовал все доступные ему способы поиска? Зачем было признаваться ей, что собственную беспомощность он ненавидел куда сильнее, чем всё остальное?

  


* * *

Несколько дней назад в Хогвартс вернулся Айскальт, который почти неделю провел на какой-то целительской конференции. Практически сразу же после приезда он неожиданно заявился в кабинет директора и положил на его стол волшебную палочку, сообщив, что обнаружил её в своей аудитории. После непродолжительного изучения Дамблдор выяснил, что палочка принадлежит Гарри Поттеру, а ещё через несколько минут стало известно, что в последний раз из этой палочки было выпущено парализующее заклинание.

Снейп долго рассматривал собственность своего ученика и хмуро косился на коллегу.

— Где вы обнаружили её? — холодно уточнил он.

— За одной из парт у стены, — безразлично бросил целитель.

— Любопытно, — декан Слизерина обжег Клауса подозрительным взглядом, — простите моё недоверие, но подобные, хм, **случайности** меня настораживают.

— Могу понять, — его собеседник не казался взволнованным или хоть отчасти заинтересованным разговором. — Но это всё, что я могу вам сказать, — он вопросительно взглянул на молчаливого директора. — Могу я теперь идти? У меня ещё есть дела.

— Конечно, — отвлеченно кивнул Альбус, — благодарю за вашу помощь, Клаус.

Мужчина кивнул и, не сказав больше ни слова, покинул кабинет. Снейп проводил его враждебным взглядом.

— Хотел бы я знать, какие у него могут быть дела, — процедил он.

— Оставь, Северус, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — я уже проверил его.

Мастер зелий удивленно взглянул на своего начальника.

— О?

— Профессор Айскальт работает в школе недавно и я, конечно же, в первую очередь выяснил, где он находился в день похищения Гарри и с кем встречался. Поверь, здесь всё кристально ясно. Его действительно вызвали в клинику святого Мунго и он полторы недели провел на конференции, никуда не отлучаясь.

Декан Слизерина разочарованно вздохнул. Это был его последний подозреваемый.

— Мы ходим по кругу, — глухо произнёс он.

— Я знаю, Северус, знаю, — директор отвернулся, обратив задумчивый взгляд на своего феникса, который чистил золотые перья на своём насесте. — Мы подводим его каждый день, — Альбус посмотрел на волшебную палочку Поттера, которую зельевар продолжал держать в руках. — По крайней мере, теперь я понимаю, почему Фоукс не смог найти его. Всё это время палочка была в Хогвартсе, — заметив непонимающий взгляд профессора, старик устало пояснил: — одна из составляющих ядра этой палочки — перо Фоукса. Будь она у Гарри, феникс нашел бы его за любыми защитными чарами.

Северус досадливо поморщился. Ну почему каждый раз, когда дело касалось этого мальчишки, всё становилось таким безнадёжным? Профессор убрал собственность своего студента во внутренний карман мантии, клятвенно пообещав себе, что обязательно вернёт её Поттеру и сделает всё возможное, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее. Он уже собрался уходить, когда раздался стук в дверь. Дамблдор мимолетно взглянул на зельевара, безмолвно велев ему остаться, и Снейп снова угнездился в своём кресле. Как только директор произнёс негромкое "Войдите", в его кабинет шагнул Арчер. Северус смерил мальчика нечитаемым взглядом, скрывая своё беспокойство. Состояние этого третьекурсника пугало его. В глазах подростка изо дня в день разгоралась неистовая буря, и его декан начал опасаться, что рано или поздно это выльется в грандиозную проблему. В отличие от Поттера, который в моменты глубочайших переживаний становился совершенно безразличен ко всему вокруг, Арчер сейчас, напротив, буквально излучал неиссякаемый поток эмоций и порывов, но все они, увы, были окрашены в чёрный цвет убийственной ненависти, совершенно ненормальной для мальчика тринадцати лет.

Впрочем, надо признать, Том прекрасно держал себя в руках, был учтив, вежлив и терпелив, как аристократ, в отличие от многих слизеринцев, которые в последнее время только и делали, что грызлись как между собой, так и с другими факультетами, доставляя своему декану лишние проблемы. Снейп даже не предполагал, что исчезновение Поттера так выбьет из колеи его флегматичных змей. Даже неразлучные Драко и Блэйз уже пару дней были на ножах и почти не разговаривали друг с другом.

Арчер тем времен приблизился к директорскому столу и, вежливо отвергнув предложенный стариком чай, произнёс:

— Я вспомнил кое-что ещё, — сказал он и с этими словами положил на отполированную столешницу помятый конверт. — Гарри получил это письмо несколько месяцев назад. Я, кажется, догадываюсь, кто помогает Петтигрю.

Северус наблюдал, как Дамблдор берет в руки конверт и разворачивает желтоватый лист пергамента. По мере того, как Альбус просматривал послание, лицо его постепенно застывало, а голубые глаза заволакивала пелена сильнейшей тревоги. Закончив читать, директор протянул письмо слизеринскому декану и пока тот изучал, что там было написано, задумчиво разглядывал Арчера. Некоторое время в кабинете висела тишина, наконец, зельевар отложил в сторону пергамент и в бешенстве посмотрел на своего ученика.

— Почему мы узнаем об этом только сейчас? — почти шёпотом осведомился он.

— Потому что я только об этом вспомнил, — без тени испуга ответил Том.

— Нет. Я спрашиваю, какого дьявола вы, пара малолетних недоумков, не сообщили, что Поттеру пишет Велиар Гравис сразу же, как только это письмо попало к вам в руки?

— О! — мальчишка выдал обворожительно ядовитую улыбку. — Гарри отправился к вам, чтобы всё рассказать. Вы тогда были в больничном крыле. Как раз в тот день, когда открылась правда о разрушении его магической коры. Помните, сэр?

Снейп чуть было не подавился собственной злостью. Этот щенок явно наслаждался моментом, обвиняя сейчас своих профессоров не только во лжи, но и в последующем исчезновении Поттера. Мастер зелий злобно оскалился:

— Попридержите свои претензии на другой случай, мистер Арчер, — ледяным тоном отозвался профессор. — Вы хоть осознаете, **что** означает это письмо? — он постучал пальцем по лежащему на столе пергаменту, подросток ответил ему вежливо-недоуменным взглядом.

— Глупец! Разве вам неизвестно, что школу окружают защитные чары? Они распространяются не только на физическое вторжение, но и на корреспонденцию. Послание от Велиара Грависа никогда бы не пересекло их! А раз Поттер получил письмо, значит, оно было отправлено с территории Хогвартса!

— Ну, как выяснилось, попасть на территорию школы не так уж и сложно, — дерзко ответил мальчишка, красноречиво взглянув на Дамблдора, словно обвиняя в этом его лично.

— Два года назад на замок были наложены дополнительные защитные чары, — произнёс старик, ничуть не задетый намеками юного волшебника. — Они были направлены на известного вам человека, Велиара Грависа, чтобы он не смог даже приблизиться к ней.

— И, тем не менее, он был в Хогвартсе, раз смог прислать письмо, — напомнил Том.

— Именно! — ощетинился Снейп. — Это означает, что ему каким-то образом удалось обмануть защиту Хогвартса. И если бы мы знали об этом, то приняли бы меры. Вместо этого вашего друга похитили.

Мстительная усмешка сползла с лица подростка и в его глазах сверкнула сталь.

— Гарри вам доверял, а вы обманули и подвели его. Не смейте упрекать **его**! Если здесь и есть чья-то вина, то только **ваша**.

— Вы забываетесь, мистер Арчер, — прошипел зельевар.

Слизеринец с издевкой смотрел на своего декана. В его взгляде читалось злорадное: "А мне наплевать!"

— Я сообщу о письме аврорам, — вмешался Дамблдор, не обращая внимания на поведение мальчика и его колкие замечания в адрес профессоров. Лицо старика выражало крайнюю степень беспокойства и, как ни удивительно, гнева: — Необходимо поставить их в известность о том, что Велиар Гравис до сих пор может находиться в Хогвартсе.

Это заставило Снейпа и Арчера взглянуть на директора с одинаковым выражением недоумения на лицах.

— Вы полагаете, у него хватит наглости скрываться в школе после похищения Поттера? — с сомнением уточнил зельевар.

— Исходя из этого письма, можно предположить, что господин Гравис крайне азартен, — директор был удивительно серьёзен. — Если за исчезновением Гарри стоит именно он, то я больше чем уверен, что этот человек не станет отсиживаться в укрытии.

— Он захочет понаблюдать за поисками своими глазами, — прошептал Том, его голос дрогнул от гнева. — Смотреть на то, как мы носимся по кругу в попытке укусить себя за хвост и от души поразвлечься этим зрелищем.

— Полагаю, так оно и есть, Томас, — Альбус вяло улыбнулся слизеринцу, но в ответ получил только враждебный взгляд.

— Но зачем он похитил Поттера? — задумчиво протянул Северус и вопросительно глянул на своего студента: — Вы отдали ему тетрадь, о которой он просил?

— Нет.

— Быть может, он планирует шантажировать нас, чтобы заполучить её?

— А почему тогда он до сих пор не объявился?

— Тянет время?

— Или тетрадь ему не нужна.

— Хотел бы я ещё знать, что в ней такого особенного, — прервал диалог двух слизеринцев Дамблдор. — Чтобы спланировать похищение ради выкупа, должен быть серьезный мотив.

— Ну, тетрадь была мощным артефактом, — начал размышлять подросток, — возможно, он надеется извлечь из неё какую-то выгоду.

Директор промолчал, то ли не зная, что предположить, то ли не желая посвящать в свои мысли окружающих.

— В любом случае, нужно известить авроров, — решил Северус, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Да. Я сейчас же займусь этим, — ответил старик. — Будь добр, пригласи ко мне Минерву.

Мастер зелий кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

— Скажите, мистер Арчер, — окликнул мальчика Дамблдор, когда тот уже собрался уходить, — а где сейчас эта тетрадь?

Том пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею, — признался он. — Кажется, Гарри забросил её в какой-то ящик и оставил у магглов.

— Понятно, — директор обратил задумчивый взгляд в окно и больше ничего не сказал.

Поняв, что на этом разговор окончен, Том оставил старого волшебника наедине с его мыслями.

  


* * *

Гарри потерял счет времени.

Сначала он изо всех сил старался не терять связи с реальностью. Пытался каким-нибудь образом вычислить, где находится, или хотя бы расслышать, что творится за стенами его камеры. Но вокруг было темно, холодно и тихо, как в могиле. Иногда мальчику мерещились какие-то блики и звуки, но очень быстро он понял, что тьма и одиночество играют с ним злые шутки. Его словно заживо похоронили в этом каменном гробу, откуда не было выхода. Несколько раз подросток обходил по кругу своё узилище, ощупывая влажные каменные стены, пытался найти дверь, определить, насколько она прочная, но та словно испарилась. Вокруг был только голый камень и оглушительная тишина.

Гарри невольно усмехнулся, думая о том, что так, должно быть, чувствовал себя Тот-Кто-Говорит. Волшебник из легенды, что рассказала ему Луна. Человек, живущий во тьме и тиши, но способный разговаривать с самим мирозданием. Этот маг пожертвовал слухом и зрением ради великого дара. Размышляя об этом, Гарри прекратил свои бесплотные попытки выбраться, сел на пол, привалившись к стене, и закрыл глаза, размышляя о том, что будь у него такая способность, он наверняка бы смог выбраться.

По-настоящему голод и жажда начали терзать его только через несколько дней. Подросток больше ни о чем не мог думать, не мог связно мыслить, почти не мог дышать. Иногда ему казалось, что тьма наваливается на него огромной массой и душит, одновременно сдавливая горло и рёбра. Тишина сводила его с ума. Но, несмотря на весь этот хаос в душе мальчика, стихийная магия по-прежнему никак себя не проявила. Слизеринец решил, что так даже лучше. Чтобы он делал, вырвись она из под контроля сейчас? После приступов он был еле живой, вряд ли он смог бы сбежать в таком состоянии.

Чтобы только окончательно не сломаться, Гарри без конца бормотал что-то себе под нос, слушал собственный голос и убеждался в том, что ещё жив. Ему казалось, что он здесь уже целую вечность, запертый в этом застывшем мгновении. Что каменные стены вот-вот истлеют от времени, и он выберется на волю в совершенно иной мир, которой о нём даже не помнит и которого он сам уже не знает. Его измученное сознание рождало перед ослепшими в темноте глазами дикие, страшные картины чужой реальности за стенами этой камеры, и тогда Гарри снова и снова повторял, что этого не может быть, что это просто фантазии и скоро всё это закончится, потому что он либо окончательно лишится рассудка, либо умрёт.

Никто так и не пришел за ним. Ни друзья, ни враги, словно он остался один во всем мире. Слизеринец постепенно терял надежду на спасение. Терял веру в то, что выберется отсюда. Все стало бессмысленным и безнадежным.

Бледно-желтый огонек, парящий под потолком, мальчик заметил не сразу. Он был совсем крохотным и слабо подрагивал, двигаясь из стороны в сторону, пока подросток отрешенно следил за ним. "Ну вот, я схожу с ума, — расстроенно думал слизеринец, наблюдая за странным явлением. — Или умер... тогда почему мне до сих пор так холодно?"

Постепенно маленькая искра света спускалась все ниже, росла, меняла форму, приобретая пока неясные, размытые очертания. Заинтригованный, Гарри сел, привалившись к стене, стараясь не обращать внимания на слабость и головокружение. Он цеплялся за безумную надежду, что всё это ему не мерещится, что объятый мягким светом силуэт, парящий в воздухе — реален. Мальчику вдруг подумалось, что именно так, должно быть, и выглядит та самая Светлая Тень.

Стоило ему помыслить об этом, и мерцающий силуэт вдруг ярко вспыхнул, ударив по отвыкшим от света глазам подростка резкой болью, а на месте безликого фантома оказалась юная девушка, с ног до головы окутанная серебристым мерцанием.

Гарри часто заморгал, привыкая к исходящему от неё сиянию и когда наконец глаза перестали слезиться, смог как следует рассмотреть свою необычную гостью. В первое мгновение подросток решил, что это призрак, но те были бесплотны, а эта девушка совершенно точно обладала неким подобием физической оболочки, хотя бы потому что не просвечивала насквозь. Она была сказочно красива, словно фея с картинок детских книг, но вместо невесомого причудливого платья, в которых обычно магглы изображали фей, она была закутана в широкую белую ткань, которая ниспадала до самого пола и будто состояла из шелковистого, мягкого света. Длинные серебристые волосы свободно струились по спине и плечам и плавно развевались, словно под водой. Небесно-голубые глаза в обрамлении белоснежных ресниц созерцали мир с всеобъемлющим, абсолютным спокойствием. Жемчужная кожа, казалось, светится изнутри, придавая девушке совершенно нереальный образ. Потрясенный её обликом, мальчик позабыл про холод и слабость, не в силах оторвать взгляда от прекрасного лица.

— Ты ангел? — прошептал он.

Девушка качнула головой, и в воздух плавно взметнулся ореол её серебристых волос.

— Я пришла увидеть Того-Кто-Говорит, — тихий голос был ровным, лишенным всяких эмоций и совсем не походил на человеческий.

— Кто ты? — у подростка появилось необъяснимое ощущение, что он видел её раньше.

— Я Хранитель Архива, — ответила она.

Поттер изумленно уставился на неё.

— Ты?! Библиотекарь?! — она согласно опустила веки и ничего не сказала, а Гарри открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, что и думать. Когда он видел Библиотекаря из министерского архива, она выглядела лет на пятьдесят старше и не казалась такой... воздушной. — Но, вы... вы другая, — он вдруг спохватился, — постойте! Я думал, вы не можете покидать архив?

— Я ухожу.

Это мало походило на доходчивое объяснение.

— Уходите?

— Я воссоединяюсь с Великим Потоком и пришла увидеть наследника древней магии в последний раз.

По-видимому, от голода подросток туго соображал, так как не понял ни слова из того, что она произнесла. И всё же он задал следующий вопрос:

— Зачем?

— Помощь.

— Ты поможешь мне выбраться отсюда? — обрадовался слизеринец, но его восторг быстро сменился разочарованием, когда она без тени сожалений покачала головой. — Тогда чем ты можешь помочь мне?

— Помощь нужна мне, — помедлив, пояснила она.

Не смотря на то, что перед ним возвышалось самое прекрасное, самое волшебное и неземное создание в мире, Поттер вдруг начал испытывать по отношению к ней исключительно раздражение.

"Она ждёт, что беспомощный тринадцатилетка, запертый в камере, голодный и слабый может оказать ей какое-либо содействие?! Ну просто восхитительный поворот!"

— И что тебе нужно? — куда менее доброжелательно осведомился он.

Библиотекарь опустилась на пол прямо напротив подростка и, поджав под себя ноги, степенно сложила руки на коленях.

— Хранитель архива оберегает вверенные ей книги и следит за порядком. В одной из книг завелся хаос. Он уже долгие годы пожирает её, пожирает мой архив и пожирает меня. В день, когда ты появился, я поняла, что ты услышишь мою просьбу.

Гарри подумал, что вообще ничего не понимает. Безумие какое-то. Он снова начал подозревать, что всё это просто одна яркая галлюцинация. Она что, не могла кому-то **кроме** него об этом рассказать? Поттер точно был уверен, что в министерстве нашелся бы какой-нибудь ещё альтруист. Тут он вдруг осекся, когда до него дошло **что** именно это означает. Книга же в Архиве! В Министерстве! В душе вспыхнула безумная надежда:

— Ты можешь перенести меня в Архив, я мог бы взглянуть на эту книгу, — с готовностью предложил слизеринец.

"В министерстве я точно найду помощь!" — подумал он и в это самое время Библиотекарь произнесла:

— Я принесла книгу к тебе, — с этими словами она провела перед собой рукой и прямо из воздуха вытащила толстый фолиант обтянутый обложкой из зеленого бархата. Положив книгу на пол, она осторожно пододвинула её к подростку, касаясь обложки лишь кончиками пальцев. Потеряв последнюю надежду на спасение, Гарри уныло рассматривал книгу, но брать её в руки не спешил. Сбоку находился серебряный замочек, скрепляющий переплет с обеих сторон.

— Похоже, без ключа её не открыть, — заметил он, надеясь, что на этом она от него отстанет.

— Для тебя она откроется, — безмятежно откликнулась Библиотекарь.

— И что мне с ней делать? — хмуро спросил Поттер.

— Спаси её.

Терпение мальчика, наконец, дало трещину.

— Слушай, — он вперил в неё сердитый взгляд, — у меня к тебе предложение. Помоги мне отсюда сбежать или приведи ко мне помощь, и я разберусь с твоей книжкой.

Девушка вновь покачала головой.

— Я не могу помочь тебе, Дитя Магов, — совершенно спокойно произнесла она. — Я ухожу.

— Прямо сейчас?! — испугался подросток.— Нет! Постой! Пожалуйста!

— Я связана договором с Архивом, — голос Библиотекаря вдруг отдалился и стал похож на эхо. — Сегодня я разорвала договор, чтобы попасть к тебе. Теперь я ухожу, чтобы воссоединиться с Великим Потоком.

Неожиданно всё встало на свои места. Гарри вспомнил свой разговор со Снейпом. Хранители. Светлые Тени. Или Души. Крупицы чистейшей магии, привязанные к определенному месту, наполняющие его жизнью и волшебством. Никто не знал, откуда они приходят и почему, но порой это случалось и тогда место, где поселялась Душа, становилось практически её продолжением. А значит, если она разорвет связь с материальным миром, то больше ничто не будет её здесь держать. И она... исчезнет?

— Ты жалеешь о том, что уходишь? — сочувствующе спросил Гарри, позабыв о недавнем раздражении.

— Я возвращаюсь туда, откуда пришла. Нет причин для сожаления.

— А что же случится с архивом?

— Я больше не связана с архивом. Моя последняя задача — передать тебе эту книгу. Я ждала только этого. Теперь мне можно уходить.

Её силуэт на мгновение будто подернулся дымкой.

— Постой! — воскликнул Поттер, понимая, что это, возможно, последний его шанс поговорить с частицей истинного волшебства. — Пожалуйста, ответь мне, ты... чувствуешь мою магию?

— Да. Она тоже часть Великого Потока.

Великий Поток. Гарри читал о нём. Это было своего рода божество, в которое верили многие чародеи. Переплетенные между собой энергетические линии, существующие на грани реальности и небытия, дарующие миру магию. Существовала легенда, что давным-давно человек испил глоток волшебства из этого потока и обрёл невероятные способности к колдовству, став первым в мире колдуном. Итак, Великий Поток существовал на самом деле. Удивительно.

Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения, Гарри волновало нечто иное.

— Как ты её видишь? Какая она?

Впервые за весь их разговор по безупречному, словно высеченному из мрамора лицу пробежала неуловимая тень какой-то эмоции. И когда Библиотекарь заговорила, её бесстрастный голос вдруг зазвучал почти резко:

— Изувеченная. Озлобленная. Раненная. Связанная. Безумная. Как у всех вас.

— Я хочу, — Поттер сделал глубокий вдох, принимая решение, — хочу её освободить. Это возможно?

— Всё возможно, — помолчав, ответила Душа, вновь успокаиваясь.

— Что случится со мной, когда я это сделаю? — допытывался мальчик.

— Никто не ответит тебе на этот вопрос, кроме тебя самого.

— Но ты ведь знаешь что-то, — прошептал он. — Знаешь, что произойдет. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.

На этот раз Библиотекарь молчала довольно долго, слизеринец начала думать, что ответа не дождется, но, наконец, в тишине камеры раздался её лишенный эмоций, практически неживой голос:

— Запомни хорошо, Дитя Магов. Ваша истинная сила связана и погребена в усыпальнице их страха и слабости. Управлять путём оков и плетей оказалось проще и приятней, чем обменивать жизненные силы на магическую энергию. Вы связаны договором, но не выполняете условий, пытаясь обмануть Поток. Сняв оковы, ты освободишь силу, которую никто из вас уже не знает и не понимает. Если ты захочешь приобрести эту силу, научись говорить с ней и слушать её. И приготовься исполнить свою часть договора и заплатить за обман, — Душа выдержала недолгую паузу, внимательно его разглядывая. — Но за освобождение от мук она, возможно, согласится выслушать Того-Кто-Говорит.

Гарри мрачно уставился в пол, не зная, что и думать, после чего взглянул на частицу магии, принявшую образ прекрасной девушки.

— Спасибо.

Душа медленно склонила голову, и свет вокруг неё начал угасать.

— Прощай, Дитя Магов, — по камере эхом разнесся ее бесстрастный голос, и Библиотекарь исчезла в витках серебряной дымки, постепенно тающих в воздухе.

Когда темница вновь погрузилась в непроглядную тьму, Гарри осторожно нащупал в темноте бархатную обложку книги, желая убедиться, что все это ему не привиделось. Фолиант лежал там же, где его оставила Душа. Поттер рассеянно оттолкнул его подальше и прижался затылком к холодной стене.

«Итак, я могу высвободить свою магию, — думал он, — сломать барьер и выпустить её на волю, — он поднял глаза к потолку, скрытому пологом непроницаемого мрака. — Но никто не способен сказать, что именно тогда произойдет».

Слизеринец безрадостно усмехнулся.

Как бы то ни было, у него и неизвестной силы, сокрытой в нем, было нечто общее — они оба оказались против воли заперты в клетке. И чтобы спастись одному, необходимо было освободить другую.

Сознание, вдруг стало ясным как никогда. Всё, чего Гарри хотел, это освободиться, и нечто в его груди неожиданно отозвалось на это желание с троекратно усиленной страстью и пылающим предвкушением. В то же мгновение мир перед глазами мальчика взорвался ослепительным светом. Тьма, холод, каменные стены тесной узницы и ослабшее от голода тело без остатка растворились в этом свете. Не осталось ни сомнений, ни сожалений, ни страха, только безграничное, абсолютное спокойствие и непроницаемая пелена белоснежного тумана, из которого за Гарри неотрывно наблюдала пара настороженных серебристых глаз.


	25. Ломая оковы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Финальную сцену рекомендую читать под музыку «Placebo — Proteje Moi» - трек подходит к сцене встречи :)

Вокруг бесшумно клубился серый туман, заглушая звуки и обволакивая со всех сторон. За туманом простирался безграничный белый мир, пустой и безликий. Очень тихий. Спокойный. Гарри не знал, где оказался, но ему нравилась эта безмятежность. Здесь не нужно было ни о чем волноваться, лгать, бояться, бороться, к чему-то стремиться. Хотелось провести тут вечность, раствориться в бело-сером мареве и стать частью этого всепоглощающего спокойствия.

Впрочем, он был здесь не один. За пологом непроницаемой сизой дымки эхом разносились чьи-то шаги. Слышалось негромкое постукивание когтей по мраморному полу и тяжелое дыхание загнанного зверя. Доносился шелест перьев.

Гарри пытался разглядеть того, кто бродил вокруг него, но мгла становилась только плотнее, скрывая от глаз мальчика неведомое существо. Из густого тумана показывались то длинные лапы, то выскальзывал кончик серебристого хвоста или часть белоснежного крыла с причудливым витиеватым узором, а иногда виднелся размытый силуэт огромного зверя, плавно скользящего в мутной дымке. От зверя исходила волна удушающей злобы. И всё же он колебался, не зная как поступить. Желая разорвать незваного гостя на части, он, тем не менее, медлил и настороженно к нему присматривался.

В вязкой тишине раздался лязг металла и по всему телу разлилась свинцовая тяжесть. Гарри опустил голову и с недоумением посмотрел на свои руки. Запястья оказались скованы тяжелыми кандалами, от которых тянулась пара ржавых цепей, уходящих в блеклую дымку.

В то же мгновение, как мальчик заметил цепи, на белом полу, там, где они исчезали в тумане, появились капли крови. Они походили на рубиновые цветы, постепенно раскрывающиеся вокруг него. Но это была не его кровь и не его раны.

Стоило Гарри об этом подумать, как серое марево чуть рассеялось и взору подростка предстало огромное существо, застывшее почти в двадцати шагах от него. Узкая морда причудливо совмещала в себе черты волка, птицы и дракона. Гибкое, длинное тело с высокой холкой и широкой грудной клеткой походило отчасти на волчье, отчасти на змеиное. Оно было мощным и крупным, отдаленно напоминая мальчику рисунки драконов из детских сказок.

Длинные лапы казались чересчур изящными и аккуратными, хотя острые черные когти, царапающие пол, не оставляли сомнений, что одного их удара будет достаточно, чтобы оборвать чью-то жизнь.

Вместо чешуи голову, переднюю часть корпуса и лапы покрывала длинная, волнистая шерсть серебристо-белого цвета, струящаяся вдоль гибкого туловища крупными замысловатыми витками. Вторую половину тела и задние лапы укрывали широкие белые перья. Чешуйчатый светлый хвост был очень длинным и оканчивался продолговатой волосяной кисточкой, как у льва. От затылка вдоль всего позвоночника тянулся сияющий гребень, похожий на множество тонких жгутов, плотно скрученных между собой.

Но больше всего Гарри потрясли крылья колоссальных размеров. Они будто состояли из плотных завитушек белой дымки и походили на узорное кружево, легкое и неосязаемое. Увы, сейчас они безвольно свисали вдоль тела и волочились по полу, словно сломанные или атрофированные, отчего зверь казался обессиленным и больным. По мере того, как плотное марево расступалось в стороны, мальчик мог разглядеть все больше и больше деталей, пока наконец его взгляд не приковали широкие штыри, глубоко вогнанные неизвестным мучителем в измученное тело. В груди, спине и боках существа виднелись ржавые болты, спаянные с толстыми цепями, теми самыми, что крепились к наручникам на запястьях Гарри.

Подросток смотрел на страшные раны, кровоточащие при каждом вздохе существа, и почти чувствовал боль, что испытывал зверь в это мгновение. Внезапно он понял, что каждый раз, когда произносил заклинание, цепь натягивалась и от существа к волшебнику по ней проходила магическая энергия. И это причиняло зверю ужасные страдания.

В сознании слизеринца раздался далекий голос Хранителя Архива:

_"Управлять путём оков и плетей оказалось проще и приятней, чем обменивать жизненные силы на магическую энергию"._

"Так вот о чем она говорила", — подумал Поттер.

Наконец Гарри понял, почему при каждом стихийном выбросе ему казалось, будто что-то раздирает его изнутри. Это была боль зверя в те мгновения, когда он стремился вырваться на волю. Пытаясь сбросить мучительные оковы, он истекал кровью и слабел, потому и наступало магическое истощение и страшная слабость. Они были связаны проклятыми цепями, и для каждого из них это было невыносимо.

А путы возникли не в результате разрушения магической коры. Они существовали всегда, но именно трещины в коре пробудили зверя ото сна, и теперь он раз за разом пытался вырваться из своей клетки.

С трудом мальчик встретился взглядом со зверем. Внимательные глаза серебряного цвета с изумрудными вертикальными зрачками обожгли его испепеляющей ненавистью. Существо оскалилось, обнажив ряды длинных клыков, и низко зарычало, прижимая к голове широкие уши, как у летучей мыши.

Слизеринец понимал, что ещё мгновение и животное бросится на него, но отчего-то совсем не испытывал страха. Он думал лишь о том, что зверь всё это время был заперт здесь, мучился от боли и одиночества и, снедаемый ненавистью, медленно сходил с ума.

Гарри смотрел в помутившиеся от ярости глаза и видел в них самого себя. Этот зверь был частью его души, его мыслей, его чувств. Разве мог он сейчас отрицать этот гнев и боль? Разве мог он бояться самого себя? Измученного и одинокого. Невзирая на опасность, мальчик шагнул вперед. Существо застыло.

— Прости меня, — сказал подросток, протягивая к нему руки, — я провел взаперти всего несколько дней и думал, что сойду с ума. А ты был здесь годами. Прости.

Серебристо-белые уши шевельнулись. Зверь затих и теперь внимательно прислушивался к словам мальчика.

— Если бы я только знал, каково тебе, если бы понимал, — шептал Поттер. — Но никто не мог рассказать мне о тебе. Никто не объяснил. И мне жаль, что я не понял раньше, — он сделал ещё пару шагов к настороженному животному. — Я знаю, как тебе больно, правда знаю. Ты позволишь помочь? — зверь вновь зарычал, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до десяти шагов, но Гарри и не думал останавливаться. — Я освобожу тебя. Я хочу помочь, — между ними оставалось не более пяти шагов, — мне все равно, что будет со мной, — искренне выдохнул он. — Я просто хочу снять эти цепи. Ты должен быть свободным.

Одновременно с тем, как он произнёс последние слова, его пальцы коснулись неожиданно мягкой шерсти. Зверь больше не скалился. Склонив голову, он внимательно рассматривал невысокого мальчишку, который едва доставал до его плеча и, несмотря на это, бесстрашно гладил спутанную шерсть и открыто ему улыбался.

Помедлив, зверь лег на землю и теперь его глаза оказались напротив изумрудных глаз подростка. Бесконечно долгое мгновение оба смотрели друг на друга, будто между ними происходил безмолвный диалог. Наконец мальчик сделал последний шаг и крепко обнял зверя за шею. В это же время он обхватил руками цепи и изо всех сил рванул их на себя.

На мраморный пол снова брызнула кровь, когда длинные штыри один за другим вырвались из тела животного. Зверь взвыл от боли и Гарри почувствовал, как огромные челюсти смыкаются на его плече, а острые клыки прокусывают его насквозь, разрывая плоть и мышцы, ломая кости. Тело охватил страшный жар, словно по венам потек жидкий огонь. Алая кровь, стекая по руке, смешивалась с кровью зверя, сам он таял, терял плотность и исчезал, медленно перетекая в тело Гарри через открытую рану. Слизеринец не знал, сколько это продолжалось. В ушах стоял страшный гул, боль затмила разум и мальчик почти перестал осознавать происходящее вокруг. Он лишь снова и снова заставлял себя тянуть тяжелые цепи, пока зверь окончательно не освободился от них и не исчез.

Тогда наступила тишина. Боль внезапно прошла. Исчезли алые разводы на полу и одежде, стянулись края рваной раны, от которой через секунду не осталось и следа. Серые завитки тумана медленно рассеялись и растворились. Вокруг остался безграничный белый мир без конца и начала. Гарри взглянул на ржавые цепи, которые продолжал сжимать в руках. Они плавно осыпались серебристыми песчинками и, когда от них ничего не осталось, тяжелые наручники на запястьях мальчика с тихим щелчком открылись и упали на мраморный пол, разлетевшись тысячами хрустальных осколков.

Гарри закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, почувствовав как зверь внутри него поднял голову и отряхнулся, избавляясь от остатков боли и оцепенения. Внутри него бурлила дикая, неконтролируемая энергия. Балансируя на грани безумия, она захлебывалась отчаянным желанием вырваться на свободу.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь всё разрушить, — в тишине белых залов хрипло произнёс Гарри. — Давай уничтожим эту клетку.

Зверь довольно оскалился и распахнул исполинские крылья.

  


* * *

В эту самую секунду на окраине лесов близ Аберфелди будто разверзлась бездна ада, когда прямо из-под земли, там, где стоял старый каменный дом, давно покинутый жильцами, в небо взметнулся дикий ураган из огня и ветра.

  


* * *

Том хмуро рассматривал директорский стол, который, словно скатертью, был застелен картой, созданной "универсальным поисковиком". Повсюду на ней виднелось множество крестиков — мест, где побывали авроры в тщетной попытке отыскать Гарри. Увы, проще было найти иголку в стоге сена — слишком уж большая область для поисков. Поттер мог находиться где угодно: хоть в лесу, хоть в горах.

Потеряв интерес к бесполезному куску пергамента, Арчер принялся рассматривать разнообразные волшебные устройства, которыми, прямо поверх карты, была уставлена столешница. Приборы источали слабое сияние или тихонько жужжали, но в целом, как считал слизеринец, они просто занимали место и пользы приносили не больше чем изрисованная бессчетными пометками карта.

Всё то время, что подросток потратил на изучение директорского стола, он с преувеличенным упрямством игнорировал своего декана, который вот уже десять минут читал ему нотации и жутко этим раздражал.

— Вы осознаёте, что Запретная Секция называется запретной не просто так, Арчер? — нудел Снейп. — Или вы решили, что вам теперь всё дозволено в связи с ситуацией?

— Мне просто нужна была книга.

— Вам была нужна не просто книга, — передразнивая его, процедил зельевар, — вы искали труд по тёмным искусствам. Вы хоть осознаете, что это может быть опасно, нелепый вы ребенок?

Том чуть поморщился, услышав такое пренебрежительное обращение:

— Для кого?

— Для вас в первую очередь. Это не шутки. Вам мало проблем?

— Я как раз пытался их решить, — вскользь бросил подросток.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Вам тринадцать лет, Арчер, не замахивайтесь на то, в чём ничего не смыслите.

Том раздраженно дернул плечом, но промолчал. На самом деле, он и правда повел себя глупо. Зачем было тащиться в запретную секцию, когда в его распоряжении была целая библиотека Слизерина и море книг из Выручай-Комнаты? Подросток, досадуя на себя, поджал губы. Что ж, возможно ему просто не хватало острых ощущений. Ради этого он бы с радостью взорвал Астрономическую Башню или устроил пожар в Запретом Лесу, если бы только был уверен, что это его отвлечет и потом удастся отделаться малой кровью. Наглый поход в Запретную Секцию мог закончиться только отработками, выговором и подскочившим давлением у Слизеринского декана — вполне приемлемо, хоть и скучно. Мальчик скосил глаза на Дамблдора, старик выглядел расстроенным, даже виноватым. Том почти слышал, как в его седой голове сейчас бродят саморазрушительные мысли о том, насколько они все бесполезны и беспомощны, раз тринадцатилетний ребенок решил обратиться к Ужасным Тёмным Искусствам, чтобы найти лучшего друга. Смешно, право.

Если в замке и были книги, достойные его внимания, то уж наверняка не в школьной библиотеке. Кто станет держать запрещённые труды рядом с кучей безмозглых школьников? Впрочем, вряд ли Снейп или Дамблдор догадывались об истинных мотивах Тома. Тем лучше. Пусть думают, что это их вина. Не говорить же им, что он отправился туда за острыми ощущениями? К тому же в итоге это вылилось в монотонные отповеди декана, а не в приключения. И ничего веселого.

"Лучше бы я хижину лесничего поджег", — сетовал мальчик, отвлеченно рассматривая миниатюрный прибор на столе директора. Он походил на маятник — между двумя широкими стержнями, соединенными между собой в форме буквы "Х", был закреплен конусообразный грузик на тонкой золотистой нитке. Снейп как раз перешел к перечислению наказаний и отработок, когда медный конус начал медленно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Том так увлекся процессом, что окончательно перестал слушать своего профессора, сосредоточив всё внимание на грузике, который теперь всё быстрее и быстрее колебался из стороны в сторону и одновременно крутился вокруг своей оси, задевая краями металлические стержни, отчего устройство начало издавать раздражающий прерывистый звон. Снейп замолчал, похоже, тоже привлеченный ожившим маятником. Дамблдор встревоженно выпрямился в своем кресле и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг бесчисленное множество волшебных приспособлений, расставленных на полках и директорском столе, враз обезумели.

В кабинете поднялся такой звон и грохот, что закладывало уши, а свет, исходящий от некоторых устройств, ослеплял. Не выдержав магического напряжения, на полках начали разбиваться стеклянные колбы. Треснул и раскололся на две части овальный шар из хрусталя. Стол задрожал, на пол посыпались бешено жужжащие и мигающие устройства, а края карты начали медленно тлеть, охваченные невидимым огнём, который потух так же неожиданно, как и разгорелся. От самой карты остался только маленький клочок. Маятник, сделав оборот на все триста шестьдесят градусов, опрокинулся, упав на ворсистый ковер. Вдруг всё стихло, так же неожиданно, как началось.

Двое оглушенных и дезориентированных слизеринцев несколько секунд безмолвно обозревали устроенный беспорядок, после чего, не сговариваясь, обратили вопросительные взгляды на хозяина кабинета.

— Что. Это. Было? — отрывисто уточнил Снейп.

Дамблдор чуть помедлил с ответом:

— Измерители магических всплесков, различные поисковики, контроллеры несанкционированного волшебства несовершеннолетними волшебниками вне территории Хогвартса, обереги, сигнальные устройства, извещающие об опасности и, — старик покосился на разбитый хрустальный шар, — вестник природных катаклизмов, — он рассеянным жестом пригладил длинную бороду. — И все они, за исключением, пожалуй "Вестника" были перенастроены на мистера Поттера после его исчезновения.

Повисла ещё одна звенящая тревогой пауза.

— И что может означать **такая** реакция? — с затаённой надеждой и одновременно плохо скрываемым беспокойством спросил Том.

— То, что произошел колоссальный стихийный выброс, — Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола, взял в руки оставшийся от карты клочок бумаги и продемонстрировал его своим собеседникам, — и что защитный барьер вокруг мистера Поттера только что был разрушен.

Арчер вскочил со своего места почти одновременно со Снейпом, и ученик, и профессор попытались заговорить одновременно, но Дамблдор тут же поднял руку, призывая их к тишине.

— Северус, вызови Ремуса и вместе отправляйтесь на место происшествия, — велел он, — я переговорю с Минервой и направлю следом за вами авроров.

— Я тоже пойду туда! — безапелляционно заявил Том. Снейп, который уже стоял возле камина, собираясь связаться с Люпином, обернулся.

— Вас там только не хватало, Арчер, — немного рассеянно обронил он.

Мальчик даже внимания на него не обратил, глядя в глаза директора. В любом случае, мнение старика было решающим, а что по этому поводу думал змеиный декан не имело не малейшего значения.

Дамблдор долю секунды медлил с ответом.

— Хорошо. Но я настоятельно прошу вас не отходить от профессоров, — неожиданно согласился он.

Арчер с готовностью кивнул и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, глянув на зельевара. Тот никак не прокомментировал решение своего начальника, но, судя по кислому выражению лица, эта идея ему совсем не понравилась.

Через десять минут в кабинете директора, стряхивая сажу, стоял профессор ЗОТИ, а взвинченный мастер зелий едко отчитывал его за медлительность.

— Я приношу свои извинения за задержку, — Ремус казался раздраженным, — Сириус не желал оставаться в стороне. Хотел отправиться за Гарри.

— Кретин, — прокомментировал Северус.

Оборотень вздохнул.

— Пришлось убеждать его не высовываться.

Пока профессора переговаривались, Дамблдор положил на стол оставшийся от карты кусочек пергамента и, сосредоточившись, провел над ним рукой, восстанавливая полную картину местности. Но теперь на ней была небольшая зона, обведенная кругом. Том сосредоточено разглядывал выделенную территорию.

— Нужно аппарировать сюда, — привлекая внимание профессоров, сказал он и указал на зону возле отметки.

— Вот как? — заинтересовался директор. — Почему вы так считаете?

Том взглянул на старого волшебника так, словно вопроса глупее в жизни не слышал, но все же снизошел до объяснений:

— Здесь начинаются поселения магглов, — мальчик указал на область чуть ниже выделенного участка, — здесь река и довольно болотистая почва, следовательно, построек тут нет и прятаться негде. Дальше открытая местность, опять же, не лучшее укрытие. А здесь захвачен участок лесопарка, но не туристическая зона и не прогулочная, а дикая. Есть охотничьи домики, но они расположены западнее. Соответственно это единственное глухое место, где нет риска наткнуться на магглов. Готов спорить на свою волшебную палочку, Гарри где-то там.

— Весьма любопытные наблюдения, — признал Альбус, — вы там бывали?

Арчер непонимающе моргнул.

— Ни разу.

— Так откуда же такие детальные сведения? — осведомился Снейп, с подозрением смотря на своего студента. Тот обратил на него предельно холодный взгляд.

— Я детально изучал карту, сэр, — почти по слогам процедил он, — несколько дней подряд. Это преступление?

— Это похвально, Арчер, но кто сказал вам, что вы вправе разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне?

— Быть может, мы поговорим об этом **после** того, как найдем Гарри, сэр? — голос мальчишки буквально сочился ядом.

Он произнёс все это с милой улыбкой на губах, которая совсем не вязалась с тяжелым высокомерным взглядом, и Снейп, сощурившись, принялся рассматривать слизеринца с преувеличенным вниманием. Мальчишка начал забываться и вел себя так, словно его окружают не заслуживающие внимания ничтожества. Все в облике, осанке и выражении лица молодого волшебника буквально кричало о его презрительном, надменном отношении.

Северус нахмурился, пообещав себе поставить нахального сопляка на место при первом же удобном случае, и скосил глаза на своего начальника. К удивлению зельевара, Дамблдор рассматривал Тома с необъяснимым, осторожным подозрением, словно видел в мальчике нечто большее, нежели кичливого зарвавшегося подростка. Снейпу эта реакция не понравилась. Старик, небось, снова напридумывал себе всяких ужасов про злобных слизеринцев и их склонность к членовредительству посредством темной магии.

Декан змеиного факультета тут же переключил мысленное раздражение на директора. Ну естественно! Орущие, качающие права, обнаглевшие гриффиндорцы, нарушающие школьные правила и творящие Мордред знает что — все поголовно святые. Но стоит слизеринцу хоть слово не так сказать — он тут же превращается в persona non grata. Ну просто потрясающая логика!

Образовавшуюся заминку в разговоре прервал Люпин, взяв слово.

— Ну что же, полагаю, нам и правда стоит поспешить, — прочистив горло, предложил он.

Директор мгновенно стряхнул оцепенение и кивнул.

— Не теряйте времени. Можете аппарировать прямо отсюда. Я предупрежу авроров.

— Вы готовы, мистер Арчер?

Том только кивнул, рассматривая карту с таким пристальным вниманием, словно пытался запомнить её наизусть. Подавив раздражение, вызванное хамским поведением третьекурсника, зельевар крепко ухватил Арчера за плечо, утягивая его за собой в воронку аппарации.

Стоило им оказаться в нужном месте, как сразу стало ясно, что здесь произошло нечто катастрофически ужасное. По расчётам Снейпа, они должны были переместиться на самую границу леса, близ узкого излома русла реки. Но ни реки, ни леса не было и в помине. Как и снега, который определенно должен был быть тут.

Вместо этого, практически на милю западнее от них простиралась мертвая, выжженная земля, усыпанная обгоревшими головёшками, камнями и обломками какого-то здания. От неширокой речки остался лишь полый жёлоб с влажным илистым дном, который медленно заполнялся водой из главного русла, просачивающейся через преграду из земли, камней и разломанного льда. В воздухе кружил пепел и земляная пыль, заслоняя небо и оседая на волосы и мантии волшебников. В целом, всё выглядело так, будто этот небольшой участок земли подвергся нескольким стихийным катаклизмам одновременно: от извержения вулкана до торнадо. Но ни то, ни другое северной Шотландии было не свойственно.

— Мерлин всемогущий, — выдохнул появившийся рядом Люпин. — Что же здесь произошло?

Снейп опустил взгляд на притихшего подростка, который стоял рядом с ним. Бледное лицо мальчика осунулось и как будто заострилось, а лихорадочно горящие чёрные глаза скользили по земле, исследуя каждый дюйм.

— Он где-то рядом, — Арчер говорил уверено и решительно, но Северус видел, что изнутри его снедает страшная тревога.

Раздался ещё один хлопок и оба профессора тут же выхватили волшебные палочки. Том даже не обернулся.

— Это всего-лишь я, — поднимая руки, так чтобы все их видели, Айскальт смерил коллег предупреждающим взглядом.

— Клаус? — Люпин мгновение выглядел недоуменно, но тут же подозрительно сощурился: — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Следую указаниям уважаемого директора Дамблдора, — голос мужчины звучал ровно и невыразительно, но всё же от Снейпа не укрылась саркастическая насмешка в его словах.

— Каким именно? — осведомился зельевар, продолжая держать волшебника на прицеле.

— Мистеру Поттеру может понадобиться помощь дипломированного медика, — невозмутимо пояснил Айскальт, бросив на мастера зелий уничижительный взгляд, словно разговаривал с недалеким школьником. — То есть, моя.

Северус и Ремус медлили, принимая решение. Наконец Слизеринский декан коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, но держитесь так, чтобы я вас видел.

Целитель пожал плечами и опустил руки, безо всякого интереса оглядываясь по сторонам, словно только сейчас заметил удручающий пейзаж. В льдисто-голубых глазах мужчины не отразилось ничего, кроме легкого недоумения и скуки.

Арчер же, если и обратил внимание на нового гостя, то виду не подал. Всё то время, пока профессора выясняли отношения, он хмурился, что-то прикидывая в уме.

Ни на кого не оглядываясь, он целенаправленно двинулся вперед, не обращая внимания на последствия магического шторма, выгоревшие до основания стволы деревьев и торчащие из земли обугленные корни и ветки, напоминающие искореженные, почерневшие скелеты. Целителю и профессорам не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как переглянувшись, поспешить следом за своим юным проводником. Подросток явно знал, куда нужно идти. Словно чувствуя сомнения своих спутников относительно выбранного им маршрута, он заговорил:

— Если все здесь уничтожила магия Гарри, то он должен находиться где-то в эпицентре разрушений, — он указал на растрескавшиеся, серые каменные плиты, лежащие на земле. — Это похоже на остатки какой-то постройки, готов поспорить, дом стоял недалеко, раз здесь повсюду разбросаны его обломки.

Никто даже не стал спорить. Снейп только невольно задался вопросом, каким это образом сопливый школьник вдруг возглавил поисковую операцию, когда рядом находятся трое взрослых опытных магов? Возможно, дело в уверенности мальчишки? Его целеустремленности? Или в жестких, повелительных интонациях и ровном, холодном голосе, так мало похожем на детский?

Но самым странным было то, что будь на месте Арчера Драко Малфой со своими кичливыми замашками, Северус быстро напомнил бы зарвавшемуся щенку, где его место. Но оспаривать решения Томаса Арчера зельевар не то чтобы не хотел, но как будто страшился, правда, совершенно не мог объяснить самому себе почему. Ему же тринадцать лет, Мерлина ради! Кто в здравом уме станет слушать или бояться **ребенка**?!

Мальчишка, конечно, был исключительно умен и сдержан, но его излишняя самоуверенность и отстраненная нелюдимость отталкивала окружающих. Он был чересчур безразличен к миру вокруг. Всё, что его интересовало — он сам и его лучший друг.

Как правило, большинство учеников либо сторонились его, либо старались игнорировать. Находиться рядом с Томом и чувствовать себя при этом вполне уютно и расслабленно мог разве что Поттер, остальные же в его присутствии нервничали. Драко Малфой, к примеру, вообще боялся его как огня, а Грейнджер постоянно с ним цапалась и то лишь потому, что у гриффиндорцев был атрофированный инстинкт самосохранения. Даже профессора чувствовали некий дискомфорт в обществе подростка. Но никогда в жизни Снейп не признался бы себе, что на какое-то отвратительное мгновение чувствовал перед тринадцатилетним мальчиком почти забытый страх, который до этого испытывал только перед одним человеком. Человеком, который, как верило большинство волшебников, умер в ночь на Хэллоуин двенадцать лет тому назад.

  


* * *

Гарри открыл глаза и некоторое время отстраненно рассматривал грязно-серое небо и крупные хлопья снега, плавно кружащиеся в воздухе. Приподняв руку, он поймал одну из снежинок и, не ощутив холода, сжал в ладони, после чего внимательно рассмотрел перепачканные чем-то черным пальцы.

"Какой необычный снег, — вяло подумал мальчик, прикрывая глаза. — Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы снежинки чернели в руках". Какое-то мгновение он копался в голове, размышляя, что за магия способна устроить такой природный феномен. Вдруг зеленые глаза широко распахнулись.

— Это же пепел, — хрипло прошептал он, пытаясь сесть и неотрывно глядя в сумеречное небо, которое после тёмной, холодной камеры казалось самым прекрасным, что он видел когда-либо в жизни. — Получилось! Всё получилось!

Он покрутил головой, пытаясь определить, что вообще произошло. Оказалось, что он сидит в центре неглубокой воронки. От мрачной узницы остался лишь каменный пол и часть южной стены. Всё остальное, включая то, что находилось над ним, взлетело на воздух и кануло в небытие. Поттер удивленно присвистнул. Он полагал, что окончательное слияние с магией немного потреплет окружающее пространство, возможно сломает стену или две. Но никак не сотрет все вокруг, превращая в пыль и пепел!

"Как хорошо, что я не затеял это шоу в Хогвартсе", — радовался подросток, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

Надо сказать, сил у него было маловато, но и совершенно измученным, как после стихийных выбросов, он себя не чувствовал. Впрочем, это не отменяло того, что тело почти не слушалось, а ноги не держали. Смирившись с тем, что быстро собраться с силами не выйдет, Гарри остался сидеть на полу, удрученно глядя себе под ноги.

"Дурацкая ситуация, — апатично думал он, — разнести собственную темницу, но так от этого обессилеть, что..."

Додумать он не успел, потому что в следующее мгновение все тело свела болезненная судорога. Подросток упал на спину, задыхаясь от боли. Ему казалось, будто нечто внутри него ломает все его кости, перестраивает их и снова сращивает. Растягивает и разрывает мышцы, срывает кожу. По венам словно потекла кислота, разъедая податливые ткани, прожигая внутренности, дробя и уничтожая что-то внутри него. Гарри начало казаться, что он проживает последние секунды своей жизни, но неожиданно всё прекратилось. Дрожа всем телом, мальчик с трудом перекатился на бок. От резкого движения его чуть не вырвало и спас лишь пустой желудок. Перевернувшись обратно на спину, Гарри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, гадая, что сейчас произошло.

"Исчезли остатки магической коры, и физическое тело полностью слилось с магическим", — тут же ответил он сам себе. И замер. Потому что голос в голове принадлежал ему. А мысли — нет.

"Итак, теперь у меня поехала крыша", — расстроился подросток и медленно выдохнул.

Ноющая боль после мучительного приступа проходила, и Поттер теперь задавался вопросом, что же такого в нём теперь изменилось. Он чувствовал себя все таким же слабым и уязвимым. Слизеринец осторожно пошевелился, пытаясь оценить своё состояние — ощущения были странными. Ему как будто было тесно в собственном теле и свыкнуться с этим оказалось непросто. Поттеру потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, как пошевелить хотя бы руками и ногами, чтобы принять сидячее положение. Его не покидала мысль, что он вновь учится ходить, приручая неподатливые, ослабшие мышцы. Наконец мальчику удалось приподняться и сесть.

Магия, что до этого кружилась над ним сумасшедшим вихрем, стихла, опустившись на плечи невидимым плащом, вокруг стало невероятно тихо. Гарри оглянулся, пытаясь сообразить, как ему выбраться из образовавшегося котлована, бывшего когда-то темницей. На глаза ему попалась книга, оставшаяся после визита Библиотекаря. Магический шторм не тронул ни бархатную обложку, ни металлический замочек, скрепляющий страницы.

Подобравшись поближе к фолианту, подросток опасливо пододвинул его к себе и попытался сдвинуть непослушными пальцами задвижку, которая на удивление легко ему подалась даже без ключа. Сделав глубокий вдох, он решительно раскрыл книгу и удивленно уставился на содержимое.

Прочитать хотя бы строку из того, что там было написано, не представлялось возможным. Центральная часть страниц, там, где должен был располагаться текст, оказалась аккуратно вырезана, превращая книгу в своего рода шкатулку-тайник, на дне которой мирно покоился серебряный медальон с выгравированной по центру змеёй, свернувшейся в форме буквы "S".

Слизеринец мгновение помедлил, наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть украшение получше. В тот же миг, в нос ему ударил отвратительный сладковатый запах разложения и гнилой плоти. Зажав нос и рот рукой, он подавил подступившую к горлу тошноту. Зловоние исходило от медальона. Подросток был абсолютно уверен в этом.

Он понятия не имел, что за магия наполняла артефакт, но не притронулся бы к нему даже за все сокровища вселенной. Захлопнув книгу, мальчик вновь защелкнул замок и растеряно уставился на зловещий подарок Хранителя Архива. Что с ним делать, он не знал, но всё же решил забрать жутковатый трофей с собой на случай, если в Хогвартсе найдется хоть один волшебник, способный разобраться, что это за дрянь и почему от неё так воняет мертвечиной. Как только медальон вновь был надежно спрятан туда же, где был до этого, отвратительная вонь исчезла, и Поттер брезгливо поднял с земли книгу, оказавшуюся на удивление легкой.

После нескольких не очень удачных попыток мальчик смог подняться на ноги и медленно обошел по периметру свою разрушенную камеру, пока не обнаружил более-менее пологий склон, по которому, не без труда, все-таки выбрался на поверхность, предварительно забросив туда фолиант. Отдышавшись и поздравив себе с первым успехом, слизеринец подобрал злосчастную книгу с земли, вяло отряхнул свободной рукой и без того перепачканную чёрт знаем чем одежду и, наконец, огляделся.

Вид, открывшийся его взору, оказался настолько чудовищным, что подросток в первые секунды просто пораженно смотрел перед собой, не понимая, что здесь произошло, пока, наконец, не осознал: царящий вокруг разгром — последствия его магического выброса. Отчаянно надеясь, что во время буйства стихийной магии поблизости никого не было, Поттер побрел вперед, внимательно наблюдая за каждым своим нетвёрдым шагом, чтобы не споткнуться, и прижимая к груди книгу-шкатулку.

Он так сосредоточился, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, что совершенно не заметил, как позади него из-под развалин выбралась серая крыса и вперила в него горящий злобой взгляд. А через мгновение на месте грызуна в нескольких шагах от мальчика возник невысокий грузный мужчина, сжимающий в подрагивающей руке волшебную палочку. Его исказившееся от ярости лицо покрывали кровоточащие ссадины и грязь.

— Ты, маленький гаденыш! — гаркнул волшебник, и Гарри, вздрогнув, остановился, повернув к нему голову. — Как, во имя Мерлина, ты сотворил такое?!

Поттер подумал, что Петтигрю говорит о жутких разрушениях, впрочем, отвечать он всё равно не собирался и просто пожал плечами, намереваясь уйти.

— Стоять! — приказал Питер, направляя на слизеринца волшебную палочку. — Думал, так просто можешь сбежать?

Гарри поморщился: "С чего это ты решил, будто это было просто?" — он страстно хотел оглушить проклятого предателя и сдать аврорам, но сейчас все его силы уходили лишь на то, чтобы стоять на ногах. Увы, о том, чтобы нападать или защищаться и речи не шло.

— Ты же понимаешь, что стихийный выброс такой силы засекла вся магическая Британия? — еле ворочая языком от усталости, заметил слизеринец. — Скоро сюда сбегутся все кому не лень. Я бы на твоём месте попытался ускользнуть, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Не то чтобы я был против того, чтобы тебя арестовали, но ты же не совсем дурак...

— Замолчи, щенок! Иначе я...

— Что? Убьёшь меня? — подросток вяло улыбнулся. — И какой в этом смысл? Дай мне уйти и уходи сам. Оставьте меня уже в покое...

Петтигрю трясло от гнева. Гарри не нравилось состояние мужчины, но что он мог сейчас ему противопоставить? Дикая магия дремала где-то в глубине сознания, и пробудить её сейчас не было ни малейшего шанса. Поттер вообще теперь не знал, как ему управляться с собственной силой. Бежать или уворачиваться от проклятий не было сил, а вновь оказаться в плену было хуже смерти. Сейчас мальчик готов был отпустить предателя на все четыре стороны и забыть о его существовании, лишь бы не оказаться снова запертым в тёмной камере наедине со своими кошмарами. Но Петтигрю не собирался отступать, слизеринец видел решимость в глазах волшебника, только он никак не мог разобрать, на что же пытается решиться этот мелочный, трусливый человек, готовый напасть на безоружного или ударить в спину.

Откуда-то послышался звук приближающихся шагов. Гарри обернулся — к ним спешили четыре человека. Из-за кружащего в воздухе пепла и пыли слизеринец не мог как следует разглядеть их, но был уверен, что это подоспела подмога. В душе подростка расцвела надежда, и он снова посмотрел на Петтигрю.

— Видишь?! — крикнул он. — Они уже здесь! Они пришли за мной. Давай! Уходи или сдавайся!

Краем глаза мальчик видел, что спасение рядом. Он уже узнал высокую фигуру своего декана, Люпина и... Тома (Мерлин всемогущий, даже Тома!) уверенно шагающего впереди. Гарри и представить не мог, что будет так счастлив увидеть лучшего друга.

— Гарри! — Арчер тоже его заметил и теперь со всех ног кинулся к нему.

Плечи подростка поникли, и он расслабленно улыбнулся.

— Всё кончено, — прошептал он, — наконец-то всё кончено...

— Ошибаешься, — зло зашипел Петтигрю.

Гарри все-таки успел обернуться. Но всё, что он увидел, это яркую вспышку зеленого цвета, стремительно приближающуюся к нему. Он даже услышал, как закричал в отчаянии лучший друг. Но больше он так ничего и не успел сделать. Не успел даже ни о чем подумать, когда его полностью окутало изумрудное сияние, и смертельное проклятье ударило его прямо в грудь...


	26. Феи-Трикстеры

Том замер. Буквально минуту назад всё было хорошо. Гарри стоял в каких-то двадцати футах от него, живой и здоровый. Ещё чуть-чуть и он успел бы добраться до лучшего друга. Успел бы помочь. Но он опоздал. Они все опоздали. В первые мгновения никто даже не осознал до конца, что произошло. В грудь Поттера ударил ярко-зеленый луч смертельного проклятья такой силы, что книга, которую тот прижимал к груди, обратилась в пепел, а самого Гарри отбросило на добрых четыре ярда назад, после чего он упал на землю и больше не шевелился.

Арчер уже не обращал никакого внимания на парализующие и разоружающие заклинания, которые отправили в Петтигрю профессора, не видел, как Люпин подобрал валяющуюся в грязи волшебную палочку предателя, не слышал, что говорит ему Снейп. Он даже не сразу понял, что, спотыкаясь, продолжает идти к неподвижному телу лучшего друга, которого они так и не смогли спасти.

Где-то неподалеку слышались голоса, чьи-то шаги, хлопки аппарации. Какая-то упрямая часть сознания молодого слизеринца, продолжающая работать, невзирая на то, что это теперь не имело никакого значения, отстраненно отметила, что на место прибыла группа авроров. Но какая в этом польза?

Том упал на колени рядом с бездыханным телом и бездумно уставился на мертвенно-бледное лицо лучшего друга, походящее на застывшую восковую маску. Неожиданно все его знания, все амбиции, таланты, самоуверенность, сила, рассудительность, блестящий ум — всё стало таким бесполезным. Ненужным. Вернуть к жизни Гарри это не сможет. Кто-то тряхнул мальчика за плечо, пытаясь вывести из оцепенения, но тот даже не пошевелился.

— Арчер, вы ему уже ничем не поможете, — до слуха Тома, как сквозь вату, донёсся далекий голос Снейпа. — Это было смертельное проклятье.

Том промолчал. На кой чёрт говорить очевидное? Он только теперь совсем не знал, что же ему делать? Куда идти? Что думать? Да и есть ли теперь во всем этом смысл? Перед глазами все дрожало и расплывалось. Не в силах больше выносить эту давящую пустоту, жгучим ядом расползающуюся по всему телу, слизеринец несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь прояснить зрение, и нехотя оторвал взгляд от Гарри, посмотрев на обездвиженного Петтигрю, которого со всех сторон окружили разъярённые авроры. В душе мальчика что-то шевельнулось. Что-то тёмное, огромное и неповоротливое, переполненное злобой и ненавистью. Оно неспешно разворачивало в душе исполинские чёрные крылья из мрака и холода, заполняя собой сознание, разум и сердце. Неожиданно всё стало ясно и просто. Жизнь за жизнь. Равноценный обмен. Никаких полутонов. Никаких сомнений. Если Гарри перестал дышать, то человека, ответственного за это, постигнет та же судьба. Тело Арчера напряглось перед атакой. Он не позволит напыщенным, министерским болванам решать судьбу Петтигрю. Всё уже решено. И он сам приведет приговор в исполнение. Немедленно. Пальцы слизеринца крепко стиснули волшебную палочку. Всего лишь два слова. Одна вспышка изумрудного света. И всё будет кончено. Ничего сложного. Ничего страшного.

— Апчхи!

Арчер вздрогнул, затуманенный горем и яростью взор обратился к лицу Гарри и замкнулся на нём. Поттер всё так же лежал на земле, но теперь его глаза были открыты, и он в задумчивости рассматривал небо у себя над головой. Его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась в такт вдохам и выдохам. Том с нечитаемым выражением на лице склонился над другом, не желая верить в то, что видел:

— Гарри? — еле слышно прошептал он, боясь, что начал сходить с ума.

— Это был самый пугающий опыт в моей жизни, — хрипло объявил Поттер и перевел ошалелый взгляд на Тома, который по-прежнему смотрел на него, как на привидение. — Нет, правда, очень пугающий.

Чёрная буря в душе Арчера стихла и бесшумно отступила в сумеречный уголок сознания, скрываясь за нахлынувшей волной величайшего облегчения и радости. На лице подростка расцвела счастливая улыбка, которая, впрочем, быстро сменилась раздраженным оскалом:

— Кретин! — рявкнул он. — Если ты не умер, то какого чёрта ты тут разлегся в позе трупа?!

Гарри растеряно заморгал.

— Но я думал, что умер, — принялся оправдываться он. — Ты видел, как я грохнулся?! У меня аж дыхание перехватило! И потом, ты мог бы проверить пульс и всё такое, а то расселся тут с кислой миной, а я теперь виноват, что ты чего-то недопонял... — он вдруг резко замолчал и с преувеличенным вниманием принялся рассматривать лицо друга. — Ты что, плачешь?

Арчер отшатнулся от него с таким видом, словно услышал страшнейшее оскорбление в свой адрес. Его рука непроизвольно взметнулась, касаясь кончиками пальцев влажной щеки, после чего на лице слизеринца отразилась невероятно яркая гамма чувств от замешательства и брезгливости до удивления и злости.

— Просто у меня глаза слезятся от этого проклятого пепла, — сквозь зубы процедил он, тыльной стороной ладони стирая с лица солёные капли.

Заметив ехидный блеск в изумрудных глазах лучшего друга, он опасно сощурился:

— Если ты хоть одной живой душе об этом расскажешь, я тебя своими руками задушу.

Гарри всё-таки рассмеялся и тут же болезненно поморщился, прижимая руку к груди.

— Кажется, я что-то сломал, — пожаловался он.

— Ты все время что-нибудь ломаешь, — восстанавливая самообладание, иронично заметил Том, — это уже никого не удивляет. Тебе, может, побольше творожка на ночь кушать? — с наигранным сочувствием предложил он. — Говорят, он укрепляет кости.

Поттер ответить не успел, так как их, наконец, заметили, и вокруг двух подростков собралось невероятно большое количество волшебников, каждый из которых счёл своим долгом спросить, как себя чувствует недавно убитый герой магического мира.

Немного оглушенный поднявшейся вокруг него суетой, Гарри отвечал невпопад и больше молчал, лишь кивая или качая головой в ответ на вопросы авроров и профессоров. Подросток уже почти не мог разобрать, что от него хотят, то и дело беспомощно оглядываясь на своего притихшего друга, пока не вмешался раздраженный Снейп:

— Мерлина ради, оставьте свои вопросы на более подходящее время, пусть мальчишку осмотрит целитель.

Волшебники тут же свернули свои расспросы, расступились, и Гарри поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с ещё одним магом, которого до этого не замечал. В следующий миг глаза подростка расширились от неверия и шока. На какую-то секунду он оказался совершенно оглушен переполняющими его эмоциями, наконец он с шумом втянул в себя воздух, а в глазах изумрудным огнём полыхнул гнев:

— Вы! — если бы он только мог, то, не раздумывая, набросился бы на этого человека, а Клаус Айскальт в ответ лишь вопросительно поднял брови, словно не понимал, чем вызвана подобная враждебность.

— Поттер? — Снейп переводил непонимающий взгляд со своего ученика на коллегу и обратно, отмечая странную реакцию подростка. — Что-то не так?

Гарри резко повернул голову к декану, указывая на профессора целительства.

— Это он! Он держал меня здесь! — заявил мальчик.

Все присутствующие как по команде устремили на Клауса напряженные взгляды, тот в ответ даже бровью не повел.

— Полагаю, стресс негативно сказался на вашем восприятии окружающей действительности, мистер Поттер, — совершенно спокойно сообщил он. — Я не имею никакого отношения к вашему похищению.

— Чёрта с два не имеете! — грубо бросил мальчишка, ничуть не заботясь о том, как будет сейчас выглядеть в глазах окружающих его профессоров и авроров. — Вы окончательно спятили, если считаете, что сможете так просто отвертеться от этого! — подросток снова посмотрел на Снейпа. — Это Шакал! — сказал он, и на всякий случай тут же разъяснил. — Велиар Гравис. Он принял обличие Айскальта, он обманывал нас весь этот год.

Северус нахмурился в ответ на слова мальчика и молча взглянул на коллегу, ожидая объяснений.

— Боюсь, вы заблуждаетесь, мистер Поттер, — всё так же хладнокровно отвечал целитель, — я и есть Клаус Айскальт.

— ЛОЖЬ! — наконец закричал подросток, не справившись со своими эмоциями. — Настоящий Клаус Айскальт мертв!

— Гарри, профессор Айскальт всё время твоего отсутствия находился в Хогвартсе, — осторожно заметил Ремус, — он никак не мог...

— Конечно! — горько усмехнулся Поттер, бесцеремонно перебив Люпина. — Кроме того дня, когда меня похитили.

— Я был на семинаре целителей, — равнодушно напомнил присутствующим Клаус, — это могут подтвердить многие уважаемые маги.

— Ты лжец! Ты помог Петтигрю сбежать! Прятал его!

— И у вас, разумеется, есть доказательства? — отстраненно предположил мужчина.

Гарри трясло. Все эти люди смотрели на него так, словно он свихнулся. Ему никто не верил. А чёртов Айскальт продолжал всё так же бесстрастно отрицать собственную вину. Мальчик вдруг и сам испугался, что сошел с ума и упрекает сейчас невиновного. В полном отчаянии он перевел взгляд на единственного человека, который всегда ему верил и, помимо прочего, отличался здравым мышлением. Понимая, что от него ждут какой-нибудь впечатляющей реплики, Том закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Можно проверить воспоминания Петтигрю, — предложил он, — или допросить его с веритасерумом.

Авроры переглянулись, и в задумчивости уставились на пойманного анимага, который после такого количества атакующих заклинаний пребывал в беспамятстве. Приводить его сейчас в чувство никому явно не хотелось. Помедлив, один из авроров подошел к профессору:

— Я приношу свои извинения, целитель Айскальт, но вам придется проследовать с нами в Министерство для дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств похищения мистера Поттера, — напряженно произнёс он. — Мы не можем игнорировать эти обвинения.

Гарри готов был поспорить, что им всем наоборот очень хотелось эти обвинения проигнорировать. Айскальт был не последней фигурой в клинике святого Мунго, и таскать уважаемого мага по допросам никому не хотелось. Но когда Том озвучил своё предложение, никто уже не мог так просто спустить дело на тормозах, списав слова Мальчика-Который-Выжил на примитивную истерию.

Клаус чуть скривился, но всё же согласно кивнул, бросив, напоследок, насмешливый взгляд на Гарри.

— Поправляйтесь, мистер Поттер, — посоветовал он, — вы выглядите так, словно все две недели ничего не ели.

Подросток заскрипел зубами от ярости, не отрывая презрительного взгляда от лже-профессора до тех пор, пока он не исчез в тоннеле аппарации вместе с четырьмя аврорами и обездвиженным Петтигрю.

Когда оба подозрительных элемента были благополучно отконвоированы в Министерство, Том вздохнул чуть свободнее и помог другу подняться на ноги. Снейп, оказавшись рядом, придирчиво осмотрел чудом выжившего подростка на предмет несовместимых с жизнью увечий и, тщательно контролируя собственное эмоциональное состояние, которое сильно пошатнулось, когда в мальчика попало смертельное проклятье, сухо поинтересовался:

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Поттер?

— Как будто меня сбил Хогвартс-Экспресс, — признался тот.

— Никак не пойму, как тебе удалось защититься от Авады, — хмуро известил друга Арчер, похоже, эта загадка никак не давала ему покоя.

Гарри в ответ только пожал плечами, сам не понимая, как это ему так крупно повезло во второй раз за неполные четырнадцать лет. Его внимание привлек лежащий на земле предмет. Он был покорежен и оплавлен, словно в него попала молния, но на потемневшей серебряной крышке до сих пор угадывалась выгравированная в форме буквы S змея. Помедлив, мальчик поднял вещицу с земли. От медальона больше не исходил запах гниения и Гарри предположил, что какая бы магия в нем ни жила, её там больше не было.

— Мне кажется, проклятье попало вот в это, — он продемонстрировал окружающим медальон, держа его за цепочку на вытянутой руке, с такой брезгливостью, словно это была дохлая рептилия.

— И это спасло вас? — скептически уточнил Снейп, отстранённо размышляя о том, что если это правда, и Авада попала в медальон, который по воле случая был напичкан мощнейшими защитными чарами, то мальчишка, должно быть, самый везучий паршивец на планете.

— В нём что-то было, — тем временем задумчиво протянул подросток, — что-то, эм, необычное... возможно, какие-то заклинания?

— Способные принять на себя и остановить проклятье такой силы? — Люпин подошел поближе, в сомнении глядя на артефакт. — Как, хм, необычно.

— Но теперь, похоже, это просто бесполезная безделушка, — с сожалением заметил Поттер, которому вдруг страстно захотелось узнать, что же это было за волшебство.

— Откуда у тебя эта штука? — заинтересовался Арчер, склоняясь поближе к уничтоженному украшению, чтобы рассмотреть его как следует.

— Эм... нашел в развалинах? — неуверенно пробормотал Гарри, заслужив насмешливый взгляд лучшего друга.

— Ты нашел в развалинах подозрительный, заколдованный медальон и тут же надел на шею? — иронично уточил он.

Гарри понимал, что выглядит полным идиотом, но говорить сейчас при всех этих людях, что эту дрянь притащила ему частица магии было бы ещё более странно.

— Я люблю медальоны.

Том красноречиво промолчал, всем своим видом демонстрируя, **что именно** он думает по этому поводу.

В то же самое время Снейп мрачно наблюдал за оставшейся с ними немногочисленной группой авроров, которая бродила по пепелищу, осматривая развалины. Зельевар был совершенно уверен, что, учитывая масштабы разрушений, сюда вскоре заявятся Невыразимцы, чтобы скрыть все вероятные следы магии, и встречаться с ними у слизеринского декана не было никакого желания. Потому что у этих ребят определенно возникнут некоторые вопросы о том, что здесь случилось, ответов на которые не было даже у Северуса.

Профессор осторожно глянул на счастливо улыбающегося Поттера, которому всё как обычно было нипочём. Мальчишке пока даже в голову не приходило, что Министерство с легкостью свяжет разрушения с его стихийным выбросом, и вполне вероятно крайне озаботится наличием такой силы у тринадцатилетнего ребенка, который к тому же ещё и змееуст. Не говоря уж о том, что слизеринец. Снейп прекрасно знал, до чего могут довести человеческие предрассудки и паранойя, и не собирался смиренно ждать, пока авроры вцепятся в Гарри со своими дикими выдумками о тёмных колдунах. Нужно было уводить отсюда мальчика. Чем быстрее они попадут в Хогвартс, тем больше у них будет времени на то, чтобы найти для министра предельно безобидное объяснение случившемуся.

— Предлагаю обсудить остальные вопросы в школе, — наконец сказал мужчина, прерывая негромкую перепалку между двумя молодыми слизеринцами, — Поттер, вас давно пора отправить в лазарет, — паршивец тут же открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но Снейп не дал ему такой возможности. — Вам требуется медицинская помощь, Поттер, — строго заявил он. — И как бы вы ни убеждали меня, что с вами всё в порядке, я не поверю в это до тех пор, пока вас не осмотрит мадам Помфри.

— Но сэр, со мной и правда...

— Вас чуть не убили, — зашипел на него зельевар. — Ещё неизвестно, как сказалось на вас столь близкое знакомство с заклятием смерти.

— Я думаю, у него ещё с прошлого раза иммунитет выработался, — вполголоса заметил Арчер, получив в ответ одинаково раздраженные взгляды от своего лучшего друга и профессора зелий.

Пресекая дальнейшие споры, Снейп крепко схватил угрюмого подростка за плечо, аппарируя вместе с ним в Хогвартс, следом в школу переместились Люпин и Том. Конечным пунктом оказался кабинет Дамблдора, по такому случаю открытый для аппарации.

Там их уже ожидал директор, его заместительница и школьная медсестра. Когда все четверо с хлопком очутились перед ними, поднялась шумная суматоха, Гарри тут же переправили в лазарет, Тома отправили в Слизеринское общежитие, Люпина — к Блэку, а Снейпу пришлось остаться с директором, чтобы рассказать о последних событиях. Впрочем, зельевар не возражал. После того, что произошло, ему определенно не помешала бы чашка чая с ромашкой, флакон успокоительного зелья и несколько минут тишины вдали от основных событий. Видя выражение лица своего подчиненного, Альбус только понимающе улыбнулся, пододвигая к нему чашку травяного чая и заветный флакончик, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда профессор будет готов к разговору. Северус мысленно скривился. Догадливый старикашка. Как обычно.

  


* * *

Следующие несколько дней показались Гарри ужаснее, чем две недели заточения в тесной камере, потому что из одной тюрьмы его переселили в другую. Она была светлой и чистой, с белыми стенами и потолками, а в воздухе витали горьковатые запахи трав. И все же Поттер не выносил это место.

Сразу после того, как он попал в лазарет, мадам Помфри буквально атаковала его всевозможными диагностическими чарами, потом отчего-то страшно расстроилась и в глубокой задумчивости удалилась в подсобное помещение, откуда вернулась с тремя плывущими по воздуху подносами, уставленными разнообразными целебными зельями. Влив всё их содержимое в своего пациента, она снова поводила над ним палочкой, нахмурилась и, велев выпить зелье сна без сновидений, удалилась в свой кабинет, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

После этого Гарри проспал почти сутки, а когда проснулся, его уже ожидала новая порция целебных и питательных зелий. К счастью, помимо них на тумбочке стоял кувшин с водой, стакан и тарелка с парой груш. Залпом проглотив все необходимые лекарства, Поттер тут же запил всё это водой и в доли секунды расправился с фруктами, пожалев, что это его единственная трапеза.

Надо сказать, не считая голода и легкого головокружения, чувствовал он себя прекрасно. За то время, пока он спал, переломы и ссадины полностью исцелились, и подросток готов был горы свернуть. Увы, как только он собрался потихоньку покинуть лазарет, в палату зашла мадам Помфри в сопровождении Снейпа и Дамблдора.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — улыбнулся директор, присаживаясь на стул возле кровати слизеринца. — Как твоё самочувствие?

— Отлично! — отрапортовал мальчик. — Можно мне вернуться в общежитие?

— Не сегодня, — строго ответила медсестра, убирая с тумбочки пустые флаконы и водружая на их место поднос с тарелкой овсяной каши. — Ешьте, — велела она.

— Может, я всё-таки могу сегодня уже уйти? — с надеждой поинтересовался Гарри, послушно приступая к завтраку.

— У вас страшное истощение, — ответил вместо Помфри слизеринский декан, — хотите пройти пятнадцать шагов и грохнуться в обморок посреди коридора?

Мальчик счел разумным смущенно промолчать и сосредоточился на овсянке. Повисло непродолжительное безмолвие. Дамблдор пошевелился на своём стуле, поправляя очки, и прочистил горло.

— Гарри, я понимаю, что тебе, должно быть, тяжело вспоминать это, но... я прошу тебя рассказать все, что ты помнишь о своём похищении.

Поттер застыл, уставившись в свою тарелку. Он медлил с ответом почти минуту, не смея взглянуть в глаза профессорам и нервно кусая губы.

— Я мало что помню, сэр, — скривился он.

— И всё же, попробуй рассказать нам хоть что-нибудь.

Подросток повздыхал, глядя то на своего декана, то на медсестру, словно в надежде, что они будут возражать, но, не дождавшись поддержки с их стороны, всё же приступил к рассказу. Не считая нужным скрывать какие-либо подробности своего похищения от Дамблдора или Снейпа, слизеринец довольно сухо и коротко описал все, что с ним произошло.Профессора по большей части слушали рассказ в гробовом молчании. Лишь раз Снейп всё же не выдержал:

— Постойте-ка, — резко перебил он, — вы хотите сказать, что провели почти две недели в камере без еды и воды?

Гарри мрачно взглянул на своего декана.

— Да.

— Мерлин всемогущий, — прошептала мадам Помфри, зельевар сделался ещё угрюмее, а Дамблдор на мгновение отвел взгляд, словно чувствовал свою вину в случившемся.

Гарри низко опустил голову, уставившись на свои руки и размышляя, не стоит ли ему, к примеру, заплакать или начать биться в панической истерике.

"О! Ещё можно замкнуться в себе, — вспомнил он, — такое, вроде случается после тяжелых потрясений". Он постарался запомнить эту идею, в случае, если в скором времени они от него не отстанут, и, стараясь особо не переигрывать, поднял невинный взгляд на директора, в ожидании дальнейших расспросов.

Как и ожидал слизеринец, следующим пунктом в их беседе стал его "стихийный выброс". Стараясь выглядеть максимально печальным и растерянным, Гарри долго бубнил о том, что ему очень жаль, и он сам не знает, как это вышло. Про разрушение коры или зверя он не сказал ни слова. В итоге Дамблдор произнёс длинную душеспасительную речь, убеждая убитого горем мальчика, что тот ни в чем не виноват, что никто не станет его упрекать и что виной всему страх, отчаяние и безнадежность, которые испытывал Поттер, сидя в тёмной камере.

Слизеринец мысленно поздравил себя с успехом. Ну вот. Теперь никто ничего не заподозрит. Дамблдор сам нашел объяснение этому магическому всплеску и поверил в него. Впрочем, он подозревал, что эти подробности стихийного выброса нужны были старику ещё и для того, чтобы впоследствии растолковать аврорам и министру причину столь масштабных разрушений. Подросток не тешил себя иллюзиями, что такой взрыв пройдет незамеченным, и отчего-то подозревал, что директор будет прикрывать его как может, лишь бы в министерстве не решили, будто Гарри опасен.

Естественно, говорить о том, что случилось с его магией на самом деле, Поттер не собирался, предполагая, что в этом случае даже Дамблдор может прийти к мысли, что Гарри стоит изолировать, спрятав подальше от нормальных людей. И он совсем не хотел проверять на практике, что может предпринять этот волшебник, дабы усмирить его магию. Пусть лучше они будут думать, что Гарри заморили голодом злые люди и он, находясь на волосок от смерти, запаниковал и всё там подорвал.

Пока Поттер размышлял об этом, директор извлек из кармана мантии поврежденный медальон, который отдал ему слизеринец перед тем, как его отправили в лазарет. Старик задумчиво покрутил артефакт в руках и, наконец, аккуратно положил его на тумбочку возле кровати подростка. Всё это время мальчик внимательно наблюдал за всеми этими манипуляциями, неотрывно глядя на оплавленную смертельным проклятьем вещицу, которая спасла ему жизнь. Из оцепенения его вывел голос Дамблдора.

— Откуда он у тебя, Гарри? — без предисловий спросил он.

Молодой волшебник медлил с ответом ровно пять секунд.

— Я... когда я выбрался из камеры, я нашел его под развалинами.

— Удивительно неправдоподобно, Поттер, — заметил Снейп. — Правду.

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул, снова опуская взгляд.

— От него исходил странный запах, эм... — он на секунду задумался и, вспомнив что-то, резко вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом со своим деканом. — Года три назад на чердак к соседям Дурслей забралась кошка и где-то там сдохла. На улице было жарко, а найти эту кошку соседи никак не могли. Так вот через несколько дней на всю улицу стояла такая жуткая вонь! — слизеринец осёкся, заметив раздражение в глазах зельевара, и быстро свернул свою историю. — В общем, этот медальон пах как та дохлая кошка.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать — мертвечиной? — уточнил профессор зелий.

— Ну, да.

— И что, позвольте узнать, заставило вас полезть искать в развалинах нечто, источающее подобные ароматы? — саркастично поинтересовался Снейп.

— Я испугался, — глухо прошептал подросток, опустив глаза. — Я подумал, что мой стихийный выброс мог... ну... мог...

— Убить кого-то? — закончил за него Северус, заслужив обвиняющие взгляды от медсестры и директора за столь резкую манеру разговора с травмированным ребенком.

— Да, — тем временем еле слышно прошептал "травмированный ребенок", старательно изображая глубокие переживания.

— Понятно, — слизеринский декан помолчал, досадливо разглядывая подростка. — Так, на заметку, Поттер, первые признаки гниения и, как следствие, соответствующего запаха проявляются у трупов не менее чем через сутки, а то и больше, учитывая нынешние погодные условия.

Мальчик встретился с ним взглядом и на мгновение зельевару почудилась искра откровенного злорадства в зеленых глазах, но комментировать слова профессора подросток не стал и вместо этого лишь вежливо улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, я запомню, сэр.

Снейп готов был поклясться, что мелкий паразит от души забавлялся в это мгновение, строя из себя недоумка, но сказать ничего не успел, так как слово снова взял Дамблдор:

— Так что же произошло, когда ты нашел медальон, Гарри?

— На самом деле я нашел книгу.

— Книгу?

— Ага! Но оказалось, что это не книга, а шкатулка-тайник и в ней лежал медальон.

— Как любопытно.

— Сэр, вы смогли узнать, что это было?

— К сожалению, нет, мой мальчик, — вздохнул директор, по мнению Поттера, вполне искренне. — Быть может, тебе встречалось нечто подобное?

— Ни разу, — признался Гарри, хотя ему тут же невольно вспомнился дневник Волдеморта, который он уничтожил год назад. Та тетрадь в кожаном переплете была словно живая, и когда Гарри проткнул её клыком Василиска, она кровоточила, будто состояла из человеческой плоти. Медальон, напротив, источал запах трупной гнили и смерти. Но может ли так случиться, что оба этих артефакта как-то связаны между собой? Хотя, каким образом? Гарри отбросил эти мысли и на всякий случай снова и напустил на себя страдающий вид:

— Извините, профессор.

— Не извиняйся, Гарри, — мягко улыбнулся директор. — Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Слизеринец грустно кивнул, гадая, когда они наконец оставят его в покое.

— Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы оставить медальон у себя и тщательно его изучить.

— Конечно, сэр.

Директор убрал артефакт обратно в карман, искоса глянул на Снейпа и снова обратил своё внимание к подростку.

— У меня есть к тебе ещё вопрос, Гарри, — мягко сказал старик.

Слизеринец мысленно застонал, но с готовностью кивнул, понимая, что лучше разделаться со всеми разговорами сейчас. Как выяснилось, Петтигрю всё-таки сознался в том, что действовал не один и подтвердил вину профессора по целительству, сообщив под веритасерумом, что именно Клаус Айскальт помог ему покинуть Хогвартс.

Увы, ничто не доказывало того, что Айскальт и Шакал это одно лицо. Веритасерум на целителя отчего-то не подействовал, а сам он продолжал настаивать на том, что является целителем в клинке святого Мунго и никакого Велиара Грависа не знает. Поэтому профессоров крайне интересовали любые подробности об этом человеке. Тут Поттер лукавить смысла не видел и рассказал обо всём, что смог припомнить, включая полученное от Шакала письмо и его упоминание о том, что он не просто убил целителя, а съел его. Последнее вызвало весьма неоднозначную реакцию старших волшебников — на Снейпа внезапно напал столбняк, а директор подался вперед, впившись в подростка пристальным взглядом.

— Скажи, Гарри, — медленно произнёс он, — что ты сам думаешь?

— Думаю? — не понял слизеринец. — О Шакале, в смысле? — получив утвердительный кивок от старшего волшебника, мальчик на мгновение задумался. — Ну, я думаю, что он псих, — наконец заключил он.

— Вполне возможно, — директор тихонько засмеялся, — но я бы хотел знать, веришь ли ты в то, что он убил и, хм, съел настоящего Клауса Айскальта? Быть может, он просто пытался запутать тебя?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — честно признался подросток, — мне показалось, что он говорит правду.

— А он не сказал, зачем он съел целителя Айскальта? — продолжил задавать странные вопросы Дамблдор.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Сказал, что ему нужно питаться.

Тут старик резко отстранился и бросил на слизеринского декана многозначительный взгляд:

— Варна(1), — прошептал он.

— Вздор, — Снейп выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит, — их всех давно истребили.

— А что, если один выжил? — возразил директор.

— И с чего, по-вашему, ему присоединяться к Тёмному Лорду? Если кто-то и выжил, то им стоило поглубже забиться в свои норы и сидеть там очень тихо, а не прислуживать злым волшебникам, похищать детей и плести непонятные интриги, — зельевар фыркнул. — Нет. Я больше чем уверен, все, что тот тип наговорил Поттеру — бред сумасшедшего.

— И все же...

— Мы бы знали...

— Возможно и так, — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор и взглянул на притихшего подростка, который в это время гадал, что к Мордреду такое «варна». — Скажи, Гарри, а поведение этого... человека не показалось тебе странным?

— Ну, — Поттер задумался, — он вел себя как безумец. Словно... ну, не знаю, он был двумя разными людьми одновременно.

Дамблдор снова выразительно взглянул на декана Слизерина. У подростка сложилось ощущение, что этот спор возникает между профессорами не впервые.

— Это ни о чём ещё не говорит, — категорично заявил зельевар.

— Боюсь, это говорит о многом, — вздохнул директор.

— А кто такие варны? — не выдержал Гарри.

— Перевертыши, — поморщившись, пояснил Снейп. — Плотоядные, безумные твари. Они питались людьми и могли принимать обличие того, кого поглотили, получая вместе с внешностью все его знания и воспоминания.

— Точно! — Поттер подскочил, вспомнив, наконец, откуда ему знакомо это слово. Они как-то говорили об этих существах с Малфоем(2). — Я думал, их уничтожили.

— Все так думают. Но директор полагает, что одного не добили.

— А почему их так боятся? — заинтересованно спросил подросток.

— Они считаются самыми непредсказуемыми из всех волшебных существ. Кто-то предполагает, что они куда опаснее василиска, потому что помимо прочего обладают зашкаливающе высоким интеллектом. Для фей, — с мрачным ехидством добавил Снейп.

— Они правда родственники феям? — изумился Гарри. Ему слабо верилось, что Шакал может иметь какое-то отношение к маленьким лесным жителям.

— Дальние, — признал Снейп. — Некоторые называли их феями-трикстерами.

Слизеринец задумчиво почесал затылок.

— Почему он всё это делает?

— Прекрасный вопрос, Поттер, — язвительно отметил профессор. — Задайте его этому типу при следующей встрече.

— Обязательно, сэр, — в тон своему учителю отозвался подросток, — не думаю, что ждать придется долго, учитывая с какой легкостью он может пробираться в школу.

Северус оскалился на мелкого паразита, но его гневную тираду задушил в зародыше директор.

— Ты прав, Гарри, — поднимаясь со стула, сказал он, — кем бы ни был Шакал, нам давно следовало принять дополнительные меры безопасности. Теперь, зная, кем он может быть **на самом деле** , я добавлю дополнительные чары в защиту Хогвартса и сообщу о своих подозрениях в министерство. Эти новости должны весьма заинтересовать отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ним.

Сказав это, директор поднялся со стула и, пожелав Поттеру здоровья, ретировался, утащив за собой хмурого Снейпа. Следом за ними ушла и мадам Помфри, предварительно померив мальчику температуру и выдав ему очередную порцию зелий.

Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Гарри улегся обратно на подушку. Из головы у него не выходили воспоминания о разговоре с Малфоем о Варнах. Как рассказывал Драко, один из них притворившись волшебником, пытался добиться равных прав между магами и волшебными существами. Его вычислили и казнили. А остальных перебили. Всех до единого. Гарри закрыл глаза, вспоминая полубезумный блеск в глазах Шакала, и невольно содрогнулся. Последнее, чего ему не хватало в жизни, это спятившее волшебное существо. Опасное. Непредсказуемое. И переполненное жгучей ненавистью. Отвратительная комбинация. С этими мыслями слизеринец погрузился в беспокойный, наполненный кошмарами сон.

  


* * *

Дамблдор терпеливо ждал, пока медсестра закончит заполнять карту и обратит на него внимание, в то время как Снейп то и дело бросал на своего начальника и медсестру недовольные взгляды человека, постепенно теряющего самообладание. Наконец женщина отложила перо и со вздохом взглянула на директора.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она, словно отвечая на безмолвный вопрос своего начальника.

Альбус чуть склонил голову, внимательно глядя на неё.

— Я вижу, что ты встревожена, — заметил он.

— Я не встревожена,— сердито сказала ведьма. — Я растеряна. Третий день я не могу получить никаких результатов. Диагностические заклинания просто не работают.

— Совсем?

— Сначала я вообще не могла ничего выявить, потом смогла всё же получить данные о физическом состоянии мальчика, но вот его магия... Альбус, я боюсь, что последний выброс навредил ему больше, чем кажется. Гарри окружен сильным магическим полем, как щитом, который не позволяет мне определить, насколько всё серьёзно. Это совершенно аномальная реакция, будто после стихийного выброса магия так и осталась частично кружить вокруг мистера Поттера. Но такого просто не может быть.

Директор ненадолго задумался.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения?

— Разумные? — уточнила она и тут же покачала головой. — Нет.

— А **не** разумные? — осторожно поинтересовался старик.

— Скорее уж безумные, — фыркнула женщина. — Гарри сказал, что у него был очередной приступ, но я не увидела истощения. Напротив, уровень его магии буквально зашкаливал. А теперь она стала совершенно нестабильной, Альбус.

— Поясни, — нахмурился директор.

— Сегодня утром, пока мальчик спал, его магия была совершенно инертна. Во время вашего с ним разговора магическое поле уплотнилось настолько, что на него даже не подействовали диагностические чары. А когда вы ушли, — она тревожно пожала губы, — я вообще не уловила никакой магии.

— То есть? — не понял Снейп.

— То есть на момент последний проверки уровень магической энергии мистера Поттера был ниже, чем у сквиба, — жестко бросила медсестра. — И если кто-то из вас, господа, сможет объяснить мне, что всё это значит, я буду весьма вам признательна, потому что я не знаю, что и думать!

Дамблдор в молчании побарабанил пальцами по столу, о чём-то размышляя.

— Полагаю, дело в истощении и стрессе, — наконец, сказал он. — Так как стихийные выбросы всегда сопровождаются сильными эмоциями, я полагаю, Гарри до сих пор находится в разбалансированном состоянии, отсюда такие хаотичные всплески. Продолжай наблюдать за его магией, я уверен, что через несколько дней всё придет в норму.

— Мне бы вашу уверенность, Альбус, — вздохнула Поппи.

Снейп был склонен с ней согласиться. Что-то во всей этой картине со стихийным выбросом Поттера казалось ему до ужаса неправильным.

  


* * *

После того, как расспросы профессоров прекратились, и мадам Помфри решила, что Гарри достаточно окреп, к нему допустили посетителей. Первой, как и ожидалось, в лазарет ворвалась Гермиона и со слезами повисла у Поттера на шее, тем самым заслужив второе место в списке непредсказуемых реакций окружающих. Первое место в этом мысленном списке слизеринца по праву занимал Том, всплакнувший над бездыханным (как он полагал) телом лучшего друга. До этого момента подросток серьезно считал, что Арчер вообще не способен на подобные проявления чувств.

Следом за Грейнджер лазарет посетили Джинни Уизли, Рон, Невилл, половина слизеринцев во главе с Маркусом Флинтом, которого очень волновало, сможет ли Поттер участвовать в матче по квиддичу. Ближе к вечеру заглянула Луна, с улыбкой посмотрела на Гарри и со словами "рада, что ты смог с ним договориться" ушла. Поттер заподозрил, что каким-то образом рэйвенкловка узнала и о звере, и о коре, но ничего удивительного в этом уже не увидел.

Том был верен себе и в лазарет так и не явился. Отчего-то лучший друг всячески старался избегать этих визитов и, как правило, приходил, только когда Гарри выписывали. Поттеру конечно страшно хотелось обсудить с Арчером последние события, но под носом у Помфри он делать этого все равно не собирался, а бессмысленные товарищеские посиделки у больничной койки Том не выносил. Гарри решил, что, в конце концов, его рано или поздно отсюда выпустят, и тогда он сможет нормально поговорить с другом. Впрочем определенное чувство обиды всё же не оставляло мальчика в покое. В конце концов, Арчер мог хотя бы заглянуть на минутку, чтобы узнать, как чувствует себя его лучший друг. Увы, порой Том вел себя слишком непонятно даже для Гарри.

На следующее утро, когда слизеринец, позавтракав и приняв очередную порцию лекарств, сидел на кровати и хмуро рассматривал свою волшебную палочку, которая отчего-то вела себя, как бесполезный кусок дерева и не желала воспроизводить даже элементарный _Люмос,_ раздался негромкий стук в дверь. Подросток поднял голову и потрясенно уставился на высокого волшебника, привалившегося плечом к дверному косяку. Он всё ещё выглядел больным и исхудавшим, но уже не походил на безумный скелет обтянутый кожей. В серых глазах появилось выражение некоего покоя и радости, словно в тот опустевший, сломленный сосуд, с которым Гарри повстречался несколько месяцев назад, вновь по капле возвращалась жизнь. Его чёрные волосы были вымыты, аккуратно пострижены и теперь легкими волнами спускались до плеч. Одет волшебник был в новенькую тёмно-синюю мантию, сшитую явно на заказ, из-под которой выглядывал высокий воротник-стойка белоснежной рубашки. Гарри глазам своим не верил.

— Ты!

— Привет, Сохатик, вижу, ты неплохо себя чувствуешь! — Сириус широко улыбнулся и шагнул в палату. — Рад видеть тебя.

— Но... но как? — мальчик непонимающе хлопал глазами. — Тебя же... тебя же ищут.

— Уже не ищут, — Блэк помахал в воздухе свитком пергамента, который держал в руке, и подмигнул крестнику: — Полностью оправдан!

— Правда?! — Поттер подскочил от восторга.

— А то! Подписано лично министром магии Корнелиусом Фаджем, сразу же после признания Петтигрю, — Сириус уселся на стул возле кровати слизеринца и закинул ноги на прикроватную тумбочку. — Еще мне прислали бесчисленное множество глубочайших извинений, возмещений и прочих министерских лакомств, которые, как они думают, удержат меня от претензий.

— И они удержат? — лукаво сощурился подросток.

В глазах мужчины плясали черти:

— Да ни за что! Я, конечно, приму все их оправдания и денежные компенсации, но своё обращение в Мировой Магический Суд не отзову.

— Ты подал жалобу в Мировой Магический Суд?! — ахнул Гарри.

— Ну, не в Визенгамот же мне подавать жалобу, — пожал плечами Блэк. — Для начала они меня и осудили. Не будут же они сами себе выдвигать обвинения и сами себя приговаривать к штрафам и смещению с почетных должностей, а?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Значит, теперь ты свободен?

— Абсолютно и полностью! — кивнул волшебник. — Могу делать, что хочу!

— Ну, это же здорово! — радостно воскликнул мальчик. — И что же ты теперь намерен делать?

— Вообще, я хотел заняться обустройством дома, — Сириус спохватился, — я сказал, что мне отписали дом? — Поттер покачал головой. — О, ты должен его видеть, Сохатик! Это целый особняк! Два этажа, восемь комнат, огромная территория, созданная лишь для того, чтобы сделать там шикарное поле для квиддича. О! И ещё роскошный зал для тренировок и дуэлей!

— Потрясающе, — согласился Гарри.

— Конечно, там всё нужно привести в порядок, дом пустовал много лет, но поверь, приятель, как только я закончу, ты будешь в восторге!

— А? — Гарри моргнул. — Я?

— Ну конечно, — теперь и Сириус смотрел на мальчика несколько озадаченно. — Ведь, м-м-м, я, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, несколько смутившись, — я хочу сказать, зачем мне одному такой огромный дом? Вот я и подумал, быть может, ты составишь компанию своему старому крёстному отцу?

Почти минуту между ними висело молчание, пока до Гарри доходил смысл последних слов крёстного.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я жил с тобой?! — наконец, хрипло прокаркал он.

— Если ты не против, конечно, — окончательно сник Блэк.

— Ты шутишь?! — восторженно завопил Поттер. — Это же потрясающе!

— Правда? — Сириус неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Конечно!

Вопреки ожиданиям мальчика, улыбка старшего волшебника снова увяла.

— Гарри, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал он, — я понимаю, что сейчас, хм, я не в лучшей форме. Возможно... возможно ты не захочешь терпеть моё присутствие, я всё ещё немного... не в себе, наверное, — он шумно выдохнул. — Но даю слово, как только эти ребятки из святого Мунго меня подлечат, я буду как новенький.

— Что? — счастливое чувство в груди Гарри лопнуло, как воздушный шар. — Тебя положат в больницу? Почему?!

Сириус поморщился.

— Реабилитационная терапия, — сказал он. — Я сначала хотел отказаться, но потом подумал, что директор прав, и если я хочу взять опеку над тобой, мне нужно полностью привести себя в порядок.

— Директор? — тихо переспросил мальчик. — Это он предложил?

— Да. И я думаю, он прав, — Блэк кивнул, словно сам себя пытался в этом убедить. — Сейчас из меня получится паршивый опекун, дружок.

— Да какая разница! — зло рявкнул Гарри, заставив Сириуса вздрогнуть и удивленно округлить глаза. — Мне не три года, чтобы возник хоть малейший риск, что ты случайно уронишь меня вниз головой или забудешь покормить. Мне скоро четырнадцать лет, Сириус, и все это время я жил сам по себе. Мне не нужна нянька!

— Ты прав, — осторожно согласился анимаг, не ожидавший такой бурной реакции. — Но и ненормальный волшебник с неврозом и ночными кошмарами тоже не лучший вариант в качестве опекуна, каким бы самостоятельным ты ни был, Гарри.

Слизеринец открыл было рот, собираясь поспорить, но сник, почувствовав себя жутким эгоистом. Сириусу ведь и правда нужна медицинская помощь. Нужно отдохнуть, прийти в себя и восстановить хоть какое-то подобие душевного равновесия и здоровья. Навязывать ему сейчас заботу о бесполезном несовершеннолетнем волшебнике, от которого одни проблемы — нечестно. В конце концов, Гарри и раньше был один, ничего ужасного не произойдет, если он вернется к Дурслям этим летом. Не стоит навязываться. Каким бы открытым и дружелюбным ни был Блэк, они все же чужие люди друг другу.

— Прости, — виновато сказал подросток, — ты прав. Я думал только о себе, это было очень грубо.

— Гарри, — мальчик вздрогнул, когда Сириус взъерошил волосы у него на голове, и поднял взгляд на крёстного. — Прекрати болтать чепуху. Я согласился на это дурацкое лечение только ради тебя, иначе на кой чёрт оно мне вообще сдалось? Я-то себя и таким потерпеть могу, не велика беда.

— А? — бестолково спросил слизеринец.

Понимая растерянность своего крестника, волшебник мягко улыбнулся:

— Я пропустил двенадцать лет твоей жизни по собственной глупости, — тихо сказал он, — позволь мне хотя бы сейчас сделать всё правильно.

Гарри бестолково моргал, новая информация никак не желала приживаться в его голове, и всё же постепенно мальчик начал против воли расплываться в широкой улыбке, чувствуя, как сердце наполняет осторожное, почти невесомое счастье.

— Спасибо, Сириус.

— Тебе спасибо, Сохатик, — покачал головой Блэк, — спасибо, что поверил мне и... простил меня.

— Так, — подросток прочистил горло, переборов приступ идиотического восторга, от которого хотелось запрыгнуть на стену. — Надолго ты ложишься в клинику?

— Ну, — мужчина задумчиво почесал щеку, — целители говорят, что после такого срока в Азкабане нужна усиленная терапия месяцев на шесть. А то и на год.

— На год?!

— Ну, я надеюсь, что смогу смыться оттуда хотя бы к Рождеству, — пообещал анимаг. — И я надеюсь, что к тому времени ты не передумаешь переезжать ко мне.

— Ни за что не передумаю, — заверил его Поттер. — Я уже начал выбирать цвет стен в своей комнате.

— Ха! Вот это мой парень! — расхохотался Блэк. — Так держать, Сохатик! — он вдруг осекся, с подозрением глядя на мальчика: — Только ради Мерлина, не зеленый!

Гарри сделал вид, что задумался:

— Ну не знаю, не знаю, — протянул он, стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, — мне нравится этот цвет...

Не выдержав, он все-таки рассмеялся. Наконец-то, впервые за последние несколько месяцев, произошло что-то **действительно** хорошее.

К сожалению, всё хорошее не могло длиться долго, и уже к вечеру Поттер заподозрил неладное, когда в его палату зашли Снейп, Дамблдор и незнакомый мальчику лысый темнокожий мужчина. Он был очень высок, худощав и мрачен. Форменная фиолетовая мантия сотрудников аврората не оставляла сомнений, что этот волшебник здесь с официальным визитом, так как авроры редко носили служебные мантии, предпочитая маскироваться под гражданских. Впрочем, когда мужчина повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на директора, Гарри заметил у него в ухе золотую серьгу в форме кольца и подумал, что, быть может, не такой уж этот визит и официальный, ведь не могут же разрешать аврорам носить серьги и другие украшения, не предусмотренные уставом. Или могут?

— Гарри, — тем временем прожурчал директор самым располагающим тоном, на который был способен, — пожалуйста, познакомься, это Кингсли Шеклболт, он работает в аврорате и хотел бы задать тебе несколько вопросов о твоём похищении, если ты не против.

Гарри был против. Но его никто не спрашивал. Несколько мгновений подросток внимательно рассматривал профессоров, отмечая, что директор изо всех сил пытается выглядеть жизнерадостным, а вот Снейп даже не скрывает своего паршивого расположения духа. Наконец слизеринец перевел задумчивый взгляд на аврора.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Шеклболт, — вежливо произнёс он, — я уже всё рассказал профессору Дамблдору и профессору Снейпу, не уверен, что смогу что-то новое сообщить, — подросток замолчал и, склонив голову к плечу, проницательно заметил: — Но вы ведь не об этом хотели поговорить? Что-то ещё случилось?

— Боюсь, что да, мистер Поттер, — неспешно произнёс мужчина низким, густым басом. — Этой ночью Питер Петтигрю и некто, именующий себя целителем Айскальтом, совершили побег из министерства.

— Что?! — мальчик вмиг растерял всю свою любезную сдержанность. — Как?

— Предположительно с помощью портключа, — спокойно пояснил мужчина.

— Я думал, их охраняют, — нахмурился Гарри.

Если аврор и отреагировал как-то на едкий тон слизеринеца, то виду не подал, и всё так же невозмутимо ответил:

— Полагаю, мы недооценили потенциал заключенных.

— Даже после того, как директор так тонко намекнул об истинной сущности одного из них? — не удержался от шпильки Снейп, заслужив от Кингсли неприязненный взгляд.

— Вы хотите **сейчас** поговорить об **истинных** сущностях некоторых индивидов, **профессор**? — чётко ставя ударения на определенные слова, ядовито поинтересовался темнокожий волшебник, уничижительно глянув на собеседника.

Декан Слизерина в ответ враждебно оскалился:

— Вот давайте сейчас не будем переходить на личности, Шеклболт, — холодно отрезал он. — У вас из-под носа сбежала варна, и не мне вам говорить, чем это может обернуться. Эта тварь практически неуловима до тех пор, пока мы не знаем, в чьей шкуре она прячется, а вы дали ей возможность улизнуть. И сейчас вы будете вспоминать дела далекой древности, не имеющие отношения к нынешней проблеме?

— Никаких подтверждений тому, что целитель Айскальт является варной, у нас нет, — гладко отозвался аврор.

— О, прекрасно, давайте теперь сыграем в детский сад, — саркастично протянул зельевар, складывая руки на груди. — Вы там, в аврорате, изо всех окон вопите о своей хваленой "постоянной бдительности", но стоит испытать ваши безупречные навыки на практике, и вы на каждом шагу даёте маху. Просто образцы для подражания!

— Я всё ещё вправе арестовать вас за оскорбление должностного лица, — сухо напомнил Шеклболт.

— Лучше б себя разжаловал за непрофессионализм, старший аврор Шеклболт — проворчал Снейп, но всё же счел нужным сбавить обороты и замолчать.

Дамблдор прочистил горло.

— Ну что же, хм, думаю, общая картина Гарри ясна.

— Вполне, — в тон своему декану процедил мальчик, покосившись на представителя министерства, — я говорил вам, что Шакал и Айскальт — это один человек, а вы сначала даже арестовывать его не хотели.

— Мы не можем принимать решения, основываясь на суждениях несовершеннолетнего ребенка, мистер Поттер, — отрезал аврор. — Личность целителя Айскальта до сих пор не установлена, и доказательств тому, что он и Велиар Гравис это один и тот же человек, нет ни у нас, ни у вас.

— Помимо его признания? — не поверил Гарри.

— На допросе он ни в чём не сознался.

— Но мне-то он сказал!

— И вы хотите, чтобы я обвинил уважаемого волшебника после заявления ребенка, находившегося в состоянии нервного срыва?

— Не был я в состоянии, — начал было пререкаться Гарри, однако вдруг замолчал, вперив в мужчину очень пристальный взгляд, Снейп мысленно напрягся, он уже знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. По крайней мере, для Шеклболта.

— Ну, хорошо, — тем временем неожиданно покладисто кивнул подросток. — Допустим, моё мнение для вас — пустой звук. Так зачем же вы сейчас здесь?

Кингсли помолчал, хмуро разглядывая мальчика и прекрасно понимая, какого ответа ждёт от него этот ребенок. Увы, у аврора не было иного выхода, кроме как сказать прямо:

— Мне нужно знать всё, что вам известно о личности Велиара Грависа и Клауса Айскальта для составления максимально приближенных к действительности характеристик правонарушителя.

По губам Поттера скользнула змеиная усмешка.

— То есть теперь вы готовы... как там вы сказали? "Принимать решения, основываясь на суждениях несовершеннолетнего ребенка"? — юный волшебник насмешливо взглянул на помрачневшего аврора. — Я вот запутался, например, а вы?

— Это не игра, мистер Поттер, — сурово отрезал волшебник. — Произошел побег опасных преступников, один из которых — шпион и пожиратель смерти, а второй может оказаться опасным волшебным существом. Вы обязаны оказывать следствию всю возможную помощь во время допроса.

— Ошибаетесь, сэр, — исключительно учтиво улыбнулся мальчик, — я ничем вам не обязан. Я, как вы сами верно отметили, несовершеннолетний. И если вы хотите меня **допросить** , то должны сперва спросить разрешения у моего опекуна.

Шеклболт гневно сузил глаза.

— Гарри, — вмешался директор, — возможно, ты не знаешь, но как твой магический представитель я уже дал согласие на этот разговор, — Дамблдор бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Кингсли, напоминая, что как раз **допрашивать** ребенка здесь никто не собирался.

— А при чём тут вы, сэр? — невинно глядя в глаза старика удивился мальчишка. — Моим законным опекуном является Сириус Блэк. Вот у него и спрашивайте, — он послал аврору слащавую улыбку. — Думаю, он рад будет оказать следствию и **особенно** министерству всю возможную помощь в этом деле.

Снейп разрывался от гордости и ужаса одновременно. Этот мелкий камикадзе снова вогнал его в ступор.

"Он вообще ничего не боится? — мысленно вопрошал зельевар, разглядывая безмятежное лицо паршивца. — Ему тринадцать лет, он пережил похищение, голод, страшнейший стихийный выброс и второе в своей жизни смертельное проклятье за неполные две недели! Да любого другого ребенка, после таких приключений, уже давно увезли бы в Мунго, соседствовать с четой спятивших Лонгботтомов. А он расселся тут с нахальным видом и упражняется в сарказме на старшем авроре Министерства Магии! Удивительно чокнутый ребенок".

Для собственного душевого равновесия Снейп решил списать это поведение на состояние аффекта после похищения.

Кингсли тем временем обратил полный раздражения взгляд на директора.

— Полагаю, эту беседу можно считать оконченной, Альбус, — процедил он и направился к выходу, когда его остановил наигранно взволнованный голос Поттера:

— О, я совсем забыл спросить, сэр! — мальчишка дождался, когда аврор посмотрит на него, и обеспокоенно вытаращил зеленые глаза. — Скажите, сэр, а как же теперь вы будете его ловить? Вдруг он как-то... ну, знаете, превратится в министра Фаджа, например? Или вдруг **вы** и есть Шакал? Или какой-нибудь другой аврор. Получается, теперь никому нельзя доверять?

— Получается, что нельзя, — сквозь зубы прорычал Шеклболт. — Всего доброго, мистер Поттер, — волшебник стремительно вышел из палаты.

Дамблдор осуждающе покачал головой, разглядывая довольную физиономию развалившегося на кровати подростка.

— Тебе не стоило так себя вести, Гарри, — заметил он. — Неужели ты думаешь, он не понял, что ты просто насмехаешься над ним?

Мальчик поднял на старика совершенно равнодушный взгляд.

— И что с того? — лениво спросил он. — Зато теперь они там даже собственной тени бояться будут, — он широко улыбнулся директору.

Впервые за многие годы Альбус не нашел в себе сил улыбнуться в ответ и молча покинул лазарет. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, слизеринец сбросил с себя показательный образ обнаглевшего паразита и впал в хмурую задумчивость.

Северус мысленно заворчал на тупоголового ребенка — и на кой дьявол нужно было впадать в это подростковое бунтарство именно сейчас? Зельевар видел, что мальчика обеспокоил побег Шакала (или кем бы там ни был этот субъект) и Петтигрю, так отчего же он вдруг решил показать зубы? Или же это была попытка скрыть что-то от аврора?

— Скажите, Поттер, — подал голос Снейп, — вы можете хоть что-нибудь ещё вспомнить о Шакале или вашем похищении? Что угодно.

— Мне жаль, но нет, сэр, — безо всякого притворства вздохнул подросток, качая головой. — Если бы знал, я бы рассказал вам.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сдержано согласился Северус, пытаясь определить, насколько честен с ним Поттер.

— А вы сообщали аврорам то, что я рассказал об Айскальте? — Гарри вопросительно взглянул на своего учителя.

— Безусловно.

— Зачем тогда этот Шеклболт приходил, если и так всё знает? — проворчал подросток.

— Не берите в голову, Поттер, — зельевар взглянул на мрачного ученика. — Господин старший аврор мечтал взять у нашей местной знаменитости интервью и автограф.

Гарри чуть повеселел.

— Ну, так бы и сказал тогда, — шутливо ответил он и вновь скис: — Они меня в чем-то подозревают?

— Нет, — жестко бросил Северус. — У них на это нет ни права, ни повода.

— И всё же мне не нравится, как на меня смотрел этот Кингсли, — на удивление искренне признался Поттер, доверительно глянув на зельевара. — Будто я какое-то ядовитое животное.

Снейп скривился. В словах мальчика была некоторая доля истины. Похоже, министерство все же обеспокоилось последним магическим всплеском, раз прислало старшего аврора, чтоб тот лично взглянул на национального героя. И Поттер вычислил это... за сколько? Минуту? Две? Из-за этого он так себя повел? Когда он вообще успел сориентироваться, учитывая обстоятельства? И что, во имя Мерлина, творится в этой лохматой голове? Порой причины поступков сына Джеймса Поттера оставались для Северуса совершенно неясными. Впрочем, мальчишка далеко не впервые выкидывает подобный фокус. С этим можно было только смириться. Сейчас куда важнее утихомирить его паранойю, пока паршивец не решил, что кругом одни враги и предатели.

— Он на всех так смотрит, Поттер, — заверил его профессор.

Подросток мгновение молчал, после чего безразлично пожал плечами:

— Ла-а-а-адно, — вяло протянул он, явно утомленный всеми этими разговорами.

Слизеринский декан бросил на своего студента последний задумчивый взгляд и решил, что пора оставить того в покое. В конце концов, мальчику нужен был отдых, а не тупые авроры с дурацкими вопросами.

— Отдыхайте, Поттер, — велел он и направился к выходу. Тихий голос Гарри нагнал его у самого порога. Северус обернулся, и тогда мальчик вопросительно склонил голову к плечу:

— Скажите, сэр, вы тоже думаете, что мне не стоило так себя вести с тем аврором?

Снейп чуть помедлил с ответом и, наконец, негромко хмыкнул.

— Я думаю, что из вас выйдет прекрасный слизеринец, если вы научитесь держать язык за зубами, когда это необходимо, — сказал он, в ответ Поттер просиял той самой ослепительной улыбкой, которую так ненавидел Северус.

— Спасибо вам, профессор!

Пробурчав что-то невнятное, зельевар торопливо убрался восвояси, не желая больше созерцать этот очередной тошнотворный приступ благодарности, от которого потом ещё неделю могут сниться идиотически радужные сны и настигать приливы беспричинной любви к жизни.

  


* * *

А в это самое время на безлюдной лесной прогалине вдали от городов и деревушек появилось двое людей. Один из них был грузным, невысоким мужчиной с оплывшим, некрасивым лицом и маленькими крысиными глазками, сейчас со страхом взирающими на своего спутника. Точнее сказать, спутницу, пребывающую в крайней степени ярости.

— Идиот! Недоумок! Крысоподобный, бесполезный засранец! — взвизгнула она, метаясь из стороны в сторону, словно рассерженная рысь. — Нужно было спустить с тебя шкуру ещё тогда!

— Я... я извиняюсь...

— Засунь себе под хвост свои извинения! — женщина резко остановилась напротив него и опалила ненавидящим взглядом. — Посмотри на меня! Посмотри, как я выгляжу!

— Вы... вы в порядке, вроде хорошо выглядите, — промямлил мужчина, втягивая голову в плечи.

— Хорошо?! ХОРОШО?! Я женщина, кретин! ЖЕНЩИНА! Твой крошечный мозг вообще хоть отчасти способен обработать эту очевидную информацию?! Когда я сказал найти новое тело, я говорил о мужском теле, ты, недоумок! МУЖСКОМ!

— Но... но она... я смог только её найти.

Его собеседница вдруг резко успокоилась, и, с раздражением откинув за спину прядь иссиня-черных волос, задумчиво сощурила светло-серые глаза.

— Впрочем, мне нравится, что она работала в Министерстве, — пробормотала женщина. — В этой чудесной головке было много любопытных сведений, которые теперь всецело принадлежат мне, — по тонким губам скользнула хищная ухмылка, которая быстро пропала, когда женщина вновь посмотрела на приземистого волшебника, трясущегося от страха. — Ответь-ка, крысиный ты сын, какого дьявола ты отправил в Поттера смертельное проклятье?

— Но он бы всё рассказал о вас... и обо мне, я подумал, что нельзя оставлять его в живых.

— Если бы я хотел, — женщина нервно передернула плечами, — **хотела** убить мальчишку, я бы сделал-а это ещё два года назад. Он нужен мне живым. Ты понимаешь, что чуть не попутал мне все карты своей безграничной тупостью? — её голос вновь сорвался на визг, и она скривилась от отвращения, услышав собственные интонации. — Как они вообще живут с такими высокими голосами? Я бы вырвал себе язык, лишь себя не слышать, — проворчала она и принялась в задумчивости рассматривать собственные руки с тонкими пальцами и длинными ногтями, выкрашенными в чёрный цвет. — Кошмар.

— Вы... вы же не убьёте меня? — спросил испуганный волшебник.

— О, я бы с радостью тебя убила, — теперь женщина крутилась вокруг своей оси, пытаясь разглядеть получше собственное тело. Надо признать, ее движения с каждой минутой становились все мягче и грациознее, пока она привыкала к новой оболочке, и уже совсем не походили на мужские. — Но ты всё еще мне нужен, — она искоса глянула на него, — хоть и бесишь страшно. О! И ещё, — она одним прыжком преодолела разделяющее их расстояние и вцепилась в отворот мантии волшебника, заставив его вскрикнуть от неожиданности: — Ты, сам того не понимая, уничтожил нечто очень важное, когда решил прикончить Поттера. Я берег эту очаровательную безделушку **десять чёртовых лет,** а ты в один миг обратил в пыль все мои труды, — её голос упал до опасного шипения, — за это, мой дорогой Питер, ты заплатишь о-очень высокую цену, тебе ясно?

— Да, сэр... мэм, мне жаль. Я сожалею.

— Конечно, сожалеешь, трупоед, — оскалилась она. — Ты ещё должен благодарить меня, что я организовала твой побег, а не оставила тебя гнить в министерских подземельях.

Мужчина нервно сглотнул. Это существо с каждым днём пугало его всё больше. Казалось, новое преображение сделало его безумнее прежнего.

— Я благодарен, очень благодарен, — пролепетал он, мысленно проклиная полоумную тварь, от которой временно зависела его судьба. — Как мне называть вас теперь?

Женщина выпустила воротник его мантии и отступила на шаг, с недовольством отмечая, что теперь она немногим выше Петтигрю. Её бледное лицо с высокими скулами, выразительным изгибом чёрных бровей, прямым носом и большими свело-серыми глазами, могло бы показаться красивым. Но было в нём нечто настолько холодное и отталкивающее, что Питер ни за что не приблизился бы к ней по собственной воле. Она походила на свихнувшуюся ядовитую рептилию, и предсказать следующий её шаг было совершенно невозможно. Окинув Петтигрю задумчивым взглядом, женщина усмехнулась.

— Шакал, пожалуй, мне сейчас не очень подходит, — она вздохнула с притворной печалью. — Так что, пусть будет Инггрис, раз уж из-за твоей тупости приходится отказаться от собственного имени.

Петтигрю торопливо закивал, наблюдая, как Клаус Айскальт в облике черноволосой женщины с интересом рассматривает свое новое лицо в маленьком карманном зеркальце, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.

— По крайней мере, она была привлекательной... для ведьмы, — подвела итог Инггрис. — Ну что ж, — убрав зеркальце в карман мантии, она отряхнула руки и попыталась как-то связать в пучок свои длинные, спутанные волосы, чтобы они не лезли в глаза. — Пора в путь. У нас масса дел..

— Могу я... могу я узнать, что вы намерены делать дальше? — осторожно поинтересовался Питер, гадая, куда заведет его сотрудничество с этим существом.

— Пожалуй, можешь, — решила она. — По твоей милости мне теперь придется менять свои планы и вносить в них ощутимые коррективы. К тому же, как выяснилось, грядет нечто интересное. Так что первым пунктом в моём списке дел стоит поиск помощника.

— Помощника? — переспросил мужчина, пытаясь поспеть за её широким шагом. — Я вам больше не нужен?

Она рассмеялась.

— Ты всё еще можешь придерживаться роли моего домашнего любимца, пока я не решу пустить тебя на ужин, — Петтигрю содрогнулся при этой мысли. — Но мне нужен кто-то поумнее. Кто-то, помешанный на своей верности этому вашему Лорду, а не трусливое ничтожество, вроде тебя, — волшебник оскорбленно дернулся, услышав эти слова, но счел разумным промолчать. — Хм, так и где можно найти такого фанатика?

Она сделала вид, будто задумалась и через мгновение радостно хлопнула в ладоши:

— Придумала! — пропела Инггрис и, обернувшись через плечо, глянула на Петтигрю: — У тебя будет просто **восхитительное** новое задание, мой крысёныш.

Питер сбился с шага и нервно дернул уголком губ.

— И ка-какое? — заикаясь, спросил он.

— Ты достанешь мне списки всех заключенных в Азкабане Пожирателей смерти! — объявила она, сверкнув глазами. — И упаси тебя Мерлин снова облажаться, Хвост.

Понимая, что выбора ему не оставили, волшебник лишь обреченно промолчал и поспешил за своей спутницей.

  


* * *

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза и обвел взглядом тайную библиотеку Слизерина, без всякого интереса рассматривая старую мебель, семейное древо на стене и многочисленные полки, уставленные старинными книгами. Наконец мальчик нехотя посмотрел на свою волшебную палочку, которую держал в руке, и враждебно свел брови у переносицы, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление.

— _Вингардиум левиоса_ , — строго велел он, взмахнув волшебным инструментом.

Ничего не произошло.

— _Люмос_.

И снова никакой реакции. Он сжал зубы от злости и направил палочку на журнальный столик:

— _Бомбарда_!

Ни искры, ни тепла.

С тихим ругательством он отшвырнул бесполезную деревяшку на диванные подушки и впился взглядом в кресло напротив, мысленно заставляя его сдвинуться с места. От напряжения на лбу выступили капельки пота, но толку от этого было не больше чем от размахиваний волшебной палочкой.

«Да чтоб тебя...», — начал было в гневе думать подросток, когда неожиданно почувствовал слабый рывок в районе солнечного сплетения, и тут же кресло буквально снесло в сторону, и оно со всей силы врезалось в стену возле двери, где и осталось валяться. Гарри застыл с открытым ртом, чувствуя, как по телу проходят волны жара, а сердце стучит так, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. На одно крошечное мгновение у него перехватило дыхание, будто он шагнул в пропасть. Но поразили его не ощущения, а результат.

«И как, скажите на милость, управлять такой частью тела, у которой нет ни костей, ни мышц, ни кожи, но которая способна крушить все подряд с удивительной легкостью?!» — подумал он и рухнул лицом в подушку, пробурчав:

— Паршиво.

— Не то слово, — согласились с ним откуда-то со стороны входа.

Слизеринец подскочил и, повернув голову, встретился взглядом с лучшим другом.

— Убить меня решил? — поинтересовался он.

Гарри с опозданием сообразил, что двумя минутами ранее Том, скрытый мантией-невидимкой, вошел в эти двери, оказавшись в опасной близости от того самого места, куда прилетело кресло.

— А я думал, что ты на обеде, — невпопад пробормотал Поттер, лихорадочно соображая, как бы уйти от нежелательных разговоров.

— Я уже пообедал, — Арчер вытащил волшебную палочку и отлевитировал пострадавший предмет меблировки обратно на место, после чего уселся на него, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— А как ты меня нашел?

— Никак, я не знал, что ты уже тут, — Том продолжал пристально рассматривать друга. — Рад, что тебя, наконец, выпустили из Больничного крыла.

Гарри почудилась некоторая формальность в словах друга, и он пока не очень понимал, в чем причина такой отстранённости.

— Ты мог бы и зайти, между прочим, — заметил он.

— А смысл? — лениво протянул Том.

— Ну, не знаю, — начал злиться Поттер, — как насчет дружеских визитов, пожеланий выздоровления и так далее?

Арчер скривился.

— У меня были дела поважнее бессмысленных походов к твоей больничной койке, — высокомерно бросил он.

— Например? — Гарри понимал, что не стоит обижаться, у Тома всегда был сложный характер, но отчего-то это равнодушие сейчас приводило его в бешенство.

— Я занимался кое-какими исследованиями, — пожал плечами друг.

— То есть ты неделю торчал в библиотеке и не нашел даже минуточки, чтобы заглянуть ко мне? — успокоившееся было сердцебиение вновь ускорилось, по телу прокатилась волна жара. — И что за проект так тебя увлек, а?

Последние его слова потонули в жутком грохоте, когда по библиотеке с воем прокатился магический вихрь, разломив пополам только недавно восстановленный журнальный стол и расшвыряв в стороны стоящую неподалеку мебель. Единственным нетронутым объектом в радиусе разрушений оказался Том и кресло, в котором он сидел. Дикая сила, способная разорвать на части василиска, лишь взлохматила аккуратно уложенные вьющиеся волосы Арчера и забросала его мантию пылью и обрывками пергамента. На лице подростка при этом не дрогнул ни один мускул, а сам он оставался на удивление невозмутим. Сам Поттер, осознав, **что** он сейчас натворил, и чем это могло кончиться, тут же пришел в ужас.

— Том... — он обратил испуганный взгляд на друга, но сказать что-то еще не успел.

— Вот этот проект, — спокойно перебил его Арчер.

— Что? — растеряно переспросил Гарри.

— Я проверял одну теорию, — Том безрадостно хмыкнул, — и, похоже, оказался прав. Это ведь был не просто очередной стихийный выброс.

— Ты... — до Поттера постепенно доходило, что сейчас произошло. — Ты специально меня спровоцировал! Ты хотел увидеть, что произойдет!

— Ага, — на губах друга появилась самодовольная усмешка, напускное безразличие полностью исчезло, и Арчер вновь стал самим собой. — Я знал, что там, в лесу с тобой случилось нечто большее, чем обычный приступ. Разрушения были куда масштабнее. И ты бы видел, какое безумие творилось с поисковиками в кабинете директора в тот момент, когда твоя магия слетела с катушек! Мне было любопытно так что, — он театрально развел руками, словно извиняясь, — пришлось убедить тебя устроить мне небольшую демонстрацию.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мог тебя убить, недоумок? — уныло поинтересовался Поттер.

— Не убил же, — флегматично протянул друг, сцепляя пальцы рук замком. — А теперь, Гарри, расскажи мне, что происходит с твоей магией.

Подросток ещё минуту помолчал, пытаясь испепелить Арчера взглядом, но так как тот сохранял абсолютное хладнокровие и на убийственные взгляды никак не реагировал, он шумно выдохнул и сдался.

Том слушал рассказ о Библиотекаре, медальоне и звере в абсолютном молчании, и когда Гарри затих, некоторое время пребывал в отстраненной задумчивости.

— Выходит, ты всё-таки сломал магическую кору, — наконец, констатировал он.

— Угу.

— Прекрасно, — Арчер скривился. — Ты в курсе, что мог умереть, кретин? — нарочито небрежно уточнил он.

— Не умер же, — осклабился Гарри.

— Ну да, ну да, — язвительно пропел Том. — И что теперь происходит с твоей магией, герой?

— Не знаю, — Поттер улегся на диван и закрыл глаза. — Что-то странное.

— Как эти разрушения? — Том обвел взглядом библиотеку.

— Да. А ещё я не могу пользоваться волшебной палочкой.

— Чудесно, — голос друга был преисполнен сарказмом. — Ещё какие-нибудь новости? Например, хорошие, для разнообразия?

Гарри скосил на него глаза, одарив красноречивым взглядом.

— Ясно, — Арчер вздохнул. — И как ты собираешься заканчивать обучение в этом году, если не можешь колдовать?

— Без понятия, — Поттер почесал нос и затих.

— И что только толкнуло тебя на такой идиотизм? — посетовал лучший друг, критически рассматривая развалившегося на диване приятеля.

— Тогда мне казалось, что терять уже нечего, — еле слышно пробормотал тот.

Арчер закатил глаза и отвернулся, начав задумчиво барабанить пальцами правой руки по спинке кресла.

— Так, как в итоге ты теперь себя чувствуешь? — отстраненно поинтересовался он.

— Паршиво.

— Идиот. Я про твою магию спрашивал.

— А, — Гарри задумался, — не знаю. Как обычно и одновременно не совсем как обычно.

— Исчерпывающий ответ.

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — Поттер снова прикрыл глаза. — У меня теперь... будто два тела одновременно. И то, второе, я его чувствую, осознаю, но совершенно не понимаю, как им управлять. Словно у меня прибавилось ещё пара десятков лишних рук, ещё одна пара глаз и ушей, ещё один нос — он свел брови у переносицы, — или не рук... вообще не знаю, как это всё теперь обозвать правильно. Но иногда мне тесно в собственном теле, а иногда мне кажется, что у меня появились какие-то новые органы чувств.

— Например? — Арчер медленно повернул к нему голову.

Гарри помедлил.

— Могу показать, — вдруг предложил он и резко сел, после чего отвернулся от друга и зажмурился. — Наколдуй что-нибудь такое, о чем я не смогу узнать, не увидев и не услышав само заклинание.

— Невербально наколдовать? — всё ещё не очень понимая, что задумал его лучший друг, Том в недоумении приподнял одну бровь.

— Ага.

Подросток чуть помедлил, глядя в спину Поттера с долей здорового скептицизма, но все же вытащил волшебную палочку, сделал несколько взмахов, подняв в воздух книгу с пола.

— _Вингардиум левиоса_ , — сообщил Гарри.

Брови Арчера поползли вверх. Он был уверен, что тот не подглядывал.

— Ещё раз, — потребовал он и, отменив предыдущее, беззвучно произнёс сразу несколько заклинаний.

— _Фините Инкантатем, Люмос, Авис, Силенцио, Акцио, Джеминио._

Том в некотором ступоре посмотрел на парящий у него перед глазами волшебный огонек, стайку птичек, неслышно летающих над его головой, и две идентичных статуэтки (копию и оригинал), которые он призвал к себе с другого конца библиотеки. Помедлив, подросток отменил все наложенные чары.

— _Фините Инкантатем_ , — тут же определил друг.

— Ладно, ладно, — сощурился Арчер, — а сейчас?

Он взмахнул палочкой, но никаких заклинаний не произнёс. Поттер тихо засмеялся.

— А сейчас ты жульничаешь.

— Как? Как ты узнал?!

— Не знаю, — Гарри улегся обратно на диван и уставился в потолок. — Я просто как будто... чувствую... как ветер... или холод, понимаешь?

— Блеск, — ехидно прокомментировал Том и ненадолго замолчал, о чем-то размышляя. — Итак, у тебя теперь есть встроенный радар, — он снова затих, прикидывая что-то в уме. — Когда ты узнаешь, какое именно заклинание будет произнесено? Ты их предугадываешь?

Гарри фыркнул.

— Когда ты поймешь, что огонь горячий, Том?

Губы Арчера дрогнули в еле заметной усмешке.

— Когда поднесу к нему руку.

— Вот и здесь так же.

— Хорошо. Допустим. На каком расстоянии ты можешь ощутить заклинания? — теперь в голосе друга звучало все меньше удивления и всё больше научного любопытства.

— Не знаю, — Поттер задумался. — Ну, думаю, человек должен находиться рядом. Иначе я давно бы уловил все заклинания в Хогвартсе.

— Логично, — Том кивнул. — Что ж, это неплохая способность... Впрочем, у нас все ещё остаётся одна маленькая проблема.

— Хм? — Гарри повернул к нему голову и вопросительно моргнул.

— Что «Хм»? — вспыхнул Арчер, смерив друга высокомерным взглядом. — Тебе нужно снова научиться пользоваться волшебной палочкой, болван! Или хотя бы попытаться имитировать это, — он поднялся с кресла и повелительно объявил: — И сделать это нужно прямо сейчас.

Гарри согласно вздохнул. Он хотел очень многое обсудить с лучшим другом, ведь оставался ещё таинственный медальон, Петтигрю, Шакал, их побег и масса других проблем, которые нужно решить, однако, остальные разговоры могли подождать. Том прав. Чем скорее Поттер научится заново колдовать, тем скорее он поймет, на что теперь способен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Варна —( с яванского «многоликий» — warna) — Перевертыши. В некоторых источниках относятся к архетипу Трикстеров*.
> 
> Волшебные существа, полностью истребленные магами приблизительно в начале 20 века. Находятся в отдаленном родстве с лесными феями, но не обладают способностью летать. Происходят от стихии земли. Проживали в пещерах или подземных норах. Плотоядные, в некоторых источниках — падальщики (подтверждений не имеется). Особенностью этих существ является способность принимать обличие любого человекоподобного существа, (после полного поглощения тела жертвы) перенимая его воспоминания и черты характера. Среди варн было широко распространено людоедство. Основным источником пищи считались магглы или маги. Никаких особых способностей не выявлено.
> 
> Отделом регулирования магических популяций им была причислена категория «А» за чрезмерную жестокость, изворотливость и непредсказуемость. Приказом министерства магии от 12 февраля 1920 года было принято решение о полной ликвидации вида, как опасного и нежелательного элемента магического сообщества.
> 
> Пометка автора:
> 
> Варны — плод больного воображения автора, все возможные сходства с персонажами из других источников прошу считать случайными и непреднамеренными.
> 
> *Трикстер (англ. trickster — обманщик, ловкач) архетип в мифологии, фольклоре и религии — божество, дух, человек или антропоморфное животное, совершающее противоправные действия или, во всяком случае, не подчиняющееся общим правилам поведения. Отличается лукавством, хитроумием, способностью к трансформациям или перевоплощению. Как правило, трикстер совершает действо не по «злому умыслу» противления, а ставит задачей суть игрового процесса ситуации и жизни. Не сама игра жизни, но процесс важен для трикстера. В художественных произведениях трикстеры часто выступают в роли антигероев, так как не способны различать понятия добра и зла и следовать правилам и общепринятым нормам по своей природе. (С) Википедия и материалы из Академика.
> 
> (2) Упомянутый разговор состоялся в Главе 9. Столкновение интересов


	27. Пророчество Мертвых

Иногда Гарри ненавидел свою известность больше обычного. После того, как он вернулся в Хогвартс, люди смотрели так, словно он прилетел с другой планеты. Куда бы ни пошел слизеринец, повсюду его преследовали шепотки и любопытные взгляды. Поттер старался по возможности не появляться в общественных местах и в первые дни даже не ходил в Большой зал, где на него таращились все кому не лень. И ведь никому не было никакого дела до него самого, до того, как он себя чувствует во время расспросов. Куда больше всех занимали сплетни, им хотелось услышать красочные подробности. Они будто ждали от него какого-то нового фокуса, припадка, большой истерики, чего угодно! Лишь бы было что обсудить.

Поттера тошнило от всего этого. Однажды к нему подошёл какой-то второкурсник-гриффиндорец с фотокамерой и с абсолютно детской непосредственностью поинтересовался:

— Скажи, Гарри, а тебя там пытали эти, ну, Пожиратели, когда ты был у них в плену?

Подростка настолько поразил вопрос, что в первое мгновение он даже не знал, что ответить, но на смену шоку быстро пришла злость. Неужели это всё, что их интересует?! Он что, клоун? Для них это развлечение, что ли?!

Слизеринец сузил зеленые глаза и уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг его мягко оттеснил в сторону лучший друг. Обаятельно улыбаясь, он, тем не менее, окинул второкурсника таким взглядом, словно наткнулся на таракана:

— Привет, — практически мурлыкнул он, — как тебя зовут?

— Колин, — не заметив подвоха, ответил мальчик. — Колин Криви.

— Мне нравится твоя камера, Колин.

Гриффиндорец просиял.

— О, правда? Спасибо! Мне подарили её родители! Я хочу быть журналистом! Правда же здорово?

— Правда, — Том был само очарование, улыбаясь Криви самой слащавой улыбкой из своей персональной коллекции фальшивых улыбок. — Чудесная профессия. Хочешь, я скажу тебе очень-очень важную вещь, которую тебе, как будущему журналисту, нужно будет на всю жизнь запомнить? — гриффиндорец в ответ торопливо закивал, во все глаза глядя на слизеринца. Том шагнул ближе и подался чуть вперед, словно собрался сообщить мальчику огромный секрет: — Слушай очень внимательно, — вкрадчиво проговорил Арчер. Внезапно вся его доброжелательность исчезла, словно её и не было, а улыбка стала напоминать оскал. — Если ты ещё хоть раз приблизишься к Гарри со своими кретиническими вопросами, я собственными руками отрежу твой язык, вырву глаза, а камеру засуну тебе в глотку так глубоко, что команде колдомедиков её из твоей задницы вытаскивать придется. Ты понял?

Гриффиндорец в ужасе посмотрел на слизеринца:

— Ты... ты этого не сделаешь!

— Хочешь проверить? — Арчер лениво крутил в руках свою волшебную палочку и хищно ухмылялся. — Даю тебе три секунды на то, чтобы исчезнуть отсюда.

Колин глянул на Гарри, словно ища поддержки, но тот в ответ лишь бросил на второкурсника брезгливый взгляд и зевнул:

— Давай, Том, не тяни, — скучающе поторопил он, — я не собираюсь торчать тут целый день, пока ты упражняешься на нём в магии.

— Как скажешь, — флегматично хмыкнул Арчер, направляя на Криви волшебную палочку.

До будущего журналиста вдруг дошло, что эта парочка не шутит. Пискнув от страха, мальчик круто развернулся и со всех ног бросился прочь. Друзья провожали его одинаково ехидными взглядами до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за поворотом.

— Ну вот, — разочарованно протянул Том, — а я-то думал, что гриффиндорцы смелые.

Поттер пожал плечами и насмешливо взглянул на своего приятеля:

— "Вырву глаза"? Серьезно, Том?

— Но, согласись, красиво звучит, — мечтательно протянул тот.

— Да в тебе поэт умер, я смотрю, — Гарри сунул руки в карманы и побрел вперед. Том горделиво вышагивал рядом, и с его миловидного лица не сходила поистине дьявольская усмешка. Что поделать, Арчеру всегда нравилось запугивать людей.

  


* * *

К сожалению, навязчивое внимание окружающих, от которого хоть как-то можно было укрыться в подземельях или Выручай-комнате было не единственной проблемой. Несмотря на каждодневные тренировки, медитации и прочую подобную деятельность, Гарри так и не смог совладать со своей магией. Он ощущал её едва уловимое присутствие, но не мог сотворить ни одного заклинания. Возможно, всё было бы не так плохо, будь он самым обычным, среднестатистическим учеником. Но он всегда отличался на уроках способностью осваивать новые заклинания чуть ли не с первого раза, и теперь, когда его практические навыки стали хуже, чем у Гойла и Крэбба, это просто не могло остаться незамеченным. Поскольку теоритическую часть мальчик знал всё так же блестяще, легко справляясь с зельями или гербологией и выполняя все домашние задания, ни у кого из профессоров не возникало мысли, что слизеринец бездельничает или отлынивает от занятий. МакГонагалл, Люпин и Флитвик не раз интересовались, всё ли с ним в порядке и не стоит ли ему обратиться к мадам Помфри, на что подросток только мрачно хмурился и твердил, что не до конца пришел в себя.

В конце концов, его все же вынудили посетить лазарет, где школьная медсестра долго его осматривала, после чего со вздохом призналась, что совершенно не представляет, чем ему помочь.

— Уровень вашей магии упал практически до нулевой отметки, — пожаловалась она. — Я не вижу никаких процессов в магическом ядре. Оно не воспроизводит энергию, не откликается на импульсы, которое отправляет ему магическое тело. Не функционирует. Это словно... словно, — она покачала головой, — словно рассматривать остановившееся сердце.

— Я что, стал сквибом? — довольно грубо поинтересовался подросток, пытаясь унять подступающий приступ паники.

Дамблдор, присутствующий при осмотре, успокаивающе положил руку на плечо медсестры и ободряюще улыбнулся угрюмому третьекурснику.

— Не думаю, Гарри, — сказал он. — Я размышлял над тем, что произошло, и кажется знаю, в чем дело.

Мальчик с тревогой взглянул на старика: "Знает? О коре?" — но он, как оказалось, ошибся.

— Ты слышал когда-нибудь о таком понятии, как "подмена энергии"? — спросил Дамблдор, Поттер в ответ только покачал головой, и директор с улыбкой пояснил: — Существует теория, что во время сильного голода, переохлаждения или прочих факторов, негативно влияющих на организм волшебника, физическое тело начинает обращаться за дополнительной поддержкой к телу магическому, восполняя тем самым недостаток жизненных сил. Подобная подпитка в течение продолжительного времени способна полностью истощить магическое ядро или даже лишить мага волшебства.

Гарри невольно вздрогнул. Шакал говорил именно об этом, когда оставлял его умирать от голода в той проклятой камере. Мог ли он предугадать, что произойдет? Или Айскальт хотел сделать из Гарри сквиба? Мальчик сжал зубы, уставившись в одну точку. Знало ли это существо о том, что происходит с его магией? Неужели разрушение магической коры входило в планы Грависа? Или он не думал о последствиях?

Все те разговоры об истории магии, о волшебных палочках, о страхе,... сколько истины в них было? И чего добивался Шакал, вкладывая в голову подростка эти знания? Поттер медленно выдохнул. Мысль о том, что все это время его, словно марионетку, дёргали за веревочки, приводила в бешенство.

— Так что теперь со мной будет? — мрачно спросил он, глянув исподлобья на директора.

— Полагаю, ничего плохого, — мягко произнёс Дамблдор. — Тебе нужно будет принимать восстанавливающие и питательные настои, чтобы полностью вернуть утраченные силы. Как только ты окрепнешь, твоё магическое ядро снова начнет воспроизводить энергию. Постарайся набраться терпения и не перетруждать себя сейчас.

Гарри обменялся неуверенными взглядами со школьной медсестрой.

— А как же уроки? — спросил он. — Экзамены?

— Я поговорю с твоими профессорами, — пообещал старик. — Мы пока заменим практические работы на теоретические. Конечно, ты будешь посещать занятия со своими сокурсниками, чтобы не отстать от учебы, но мы подберем для тебя упрощенную программу до конца этого года. Уверен, мой мальчик, с твоим упорством и талантом ты очень быстро наверстаешь упущенное в следующем году.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Поттер искренне улыбнулся старику, кажется, впервые испытав к нему нечто сродни симпатии.

В конце концов, временная передышка и правда была очень кстати, пока Гарри знакомился со своей обновленной магией. По крайней мере, теперь ему не придется делать вид, что он всё ещё способен пользоваться волшебной палочкой.

На этом вопрос с обучением подростка был временно решен. Но проблемы с колдовством так никуда и не делись. Том и Гарри перерыли море книг в библиотеке Слизерина, но так и не нашли ни одного труда, который мог хоть отчасти пролить свет на сложившуюся ситуацию. И когда разум и логика потерпели крах, Поттер решил обратиться к тому единственному человеку, который всегда поражал его своим нестандартным мышлением.

  


* * *

— Привет.

Луна, сидящая на поваленном дереве возле поляны фестралов, медленно повернула голову и отстраненно улыбнулась слизеринцу.

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Подросток присел рядом с ней, поплотнее закутавшись в зимнюю мантию. Февральские ветра пробирали до костей, и находиться на улице было почти невыносимо. И всё же Лавгуд безо всякого вреда для здоровья часами могла торчать на свежем воздухе и, похоже, даже не особенно мерзла. Немного поразмыслив над её вопросом, Гарри вздохнул.

— Сам не пойму, — признался он. — С моей магией творится чёрт знает что.

— Это нормально, — откликнулась она и, вытащив из кармана пакетик с фруктовыми конфетами, задумчиво забросила одну в рот.

— Я не могу колдовать, — глухо сказал Поттер. — Ни с палочкой, ни без неё. Я пытаюсь заставить свою магию работать, но совсем не понимаю, как это сделать.

— Вот именно, — девочка предложила ему конфету и слизеринец, подумав, принял угощение. — Ты так и не понял главного, Гарри. Её не нужно заставлять.

— Но как тогда...

— Она ослаблена и ранена. Она спит. Не буди её пока.

— Отлично, — проворчал Поттер, взяв из пакетика ещё одну конфету. — И что будет, когда она проснется?

Луна неопределенно пожала плечами:

— Как знать, — она обратила на него пристальный взгляд огромных бледно-голубых глаз. — У тебя крылья.

— Что? — мальчик резко вскинул голову.

— За спиной крылья, — повторила она, и Гарри невольно глянул себе через плечо, словно у него они и правда могли быть, но ничего не увидел. Луна тем временем продолжала внимательно его рассматривать: — Сломанные.

— Хм?

— По этим крыльям струится энергия. Пока они не исцелятся, зверь будет спать.

— Знаешь, я вообще ничего не понимаю, — со вздохом признался подросток.

— И не надо, — девочка загадочно улыбнулась. — Необязательно понимать. Главное чувствовать.

— Чувствовать что?

— Всё, — она подняла голову, разглядывая холодное зимнее небо. Ветер путал её длинные светлые волосы и трепал полы мантии, но рэйвенкловка совсем не замечала холода. — У человека есть пять основных органов чувств, — заговорила она, — зрение, слух, вкус, обоняние, осязание. У некоторых магов есть шестое — восприятие. Многие ощущают собственную магию, её присутствие и движение в пространстве. У тебя, Гарри, — она чуть склонила голову, скосив на него глаза, — есть седьмое. Оно совмещает в себе все шесть чувств, обнуляет их и одновременно обостряет.

— Разве такое вообще возможно? — с сомнением спросил Поттер.

— В материи — нет, — она прикрыла глаза. — Но ведь волшебники всегда видели больше магглов. А ты сможешь видеть и чувствовать больше волшебников.

Гарри вдруг вспомнил нечто важное.

— Я могу чувствовать заклинания. Когда они формируются.

— Я знаю. Но сам ты больше не сможешь колдовать так, как привык. Нельзя схватить рукой ветер, — Луна глубоко вздохнула. — Но если достаточно хорошо прислушаться к нему, можно уловить все его оттенки, можно узнать, что движется в потоке воздуха, уловить запахи хвои, сухой травы, шерсти — всего, к чему прикоснулся ветер. Ты можешь узнать так много, только прислушавшись к тому, что он шепчет. Но ты не слушаешь. Ты пытаешься его поймать. Нельзя поймать ветер. Магия как он. Не лови её. Слушай.

Гарри уставился себе под ноги.

— Что будет, когда я смогу слышать её?

— Она заговорит с тобой, — Лавгуд повела плечами. — Ты слишком стараешься Гарри. Просто слушай. Просто чувствуй.

— Это сложно.

— Не сложнее, чем ощутить холод или жар, — девочка глянула на него. — Просто к этому ты привык. Ты научился пользоваться физическим телом. Теперь нужно научиться пользоваться магическим.

— А зверь? Что он такое?

Луна послала слизеринцу мечтательную улыбку.

— Зверь, Гарри, это и есть твоё магическое тело. И ты стал с ним единым целым.

  


* * *

Как это довольно часто случалось после разговоров с Луной, все неожиданно перестало казаться таким уж безнадежным и запутанным. Гарри, конечно, втайне всё надеялся, что на него внезапно снизойдет озарение, и он мигом разберется с тем, как управлять своей магией, но раз для начала стоит подождать, значит, так тому и быть. Одно было непонятно — **как долго** придется выжидать, пока его магия восстановится и к нему вернётся способность колдовать. Но этого ему рассказать никто не мог.

В итоге Гарри поступил так, как всегда поступал в непонятных ситуациях — махнул на всё рукой. От необходимости использовать волшебную палочку до конца года он избавлен, а с остальным как-нибудь разберется. Том такую позицию друга воспринял крайне негативно.

— Ты что, думаешь, оно само собой рассосется? — возмутился он, когда Поттер изложил свою позицию.

— Всё равно ничего лучше мы пока не придумали, — Гарри флегматично пожал плечами, переворачивая страницу учебника.

— Можно продолжить исследования.

— А смысл? Мы уже все перепробовали. Так может, пора просто остановиться?

— И что? — саркастично уточнил Том. — Посмотреть, что будет?

— Ну, вряд ли уже станет ещё хуже, — улыбнулся Поттер.

— Знал бы ты, как меня иногда бесит твоя инфантильность, — устало вздохнул Том, но разговор оставил.

Некоторое время оба молчали, уткнувшись в свои книги. Арчер злился и определенно продумывал возможный план действий по укрощению магии Поттера, а тот был совершенно не готов вновь поднимать эту тему.

Подросток и сам не до конца представлял, что может ждать его в дальнейшем. Но тыкать пальцем в небо и строить догадки не намеревался. Проще было вообще об этом не думать и жить спокойно, чем без конца сводить себя с ума разнообразными теориями. Он не хотел говорить об этом и не хотел вспоминать, надеясь, что всё как-нибудь решится само собой.

Увы, Арчер был иного мнения. Гарри знал, что друг не успокоится, пока не разберется с этой загадкой, и тогда Поттер решил, что пришло время для отвлекающего маневра, который он долгое время откладывал по неясным причинам.

— Том, — он захлопнул учебник и серьезно взглянул в глаза друга, — мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

  


* * *

Поскольку преподаватель целительства оказался безумной варной, похищающей учеников, занятия отменили, а нового учителя пока не нашли. Совместно с рэйвенкловцами у слизеринцев было не так много уроков, но Гарри все же удалось перехватить Мелиссу после трансфигурации, и когда девочка недовольно поинтересовалась что ему нужно, подросток обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Хотел кое-что у тебя спросить, эм, — он чуть смутился, запустив пальцы в волосы, — наедине.

Блэйз, подслушивающий их негромкий разговор весело пихнул локтем хмурого Малфоя.

— Эй, Драко, твой поезд ушел, — хохотнул он, — Поттер пошел признаваться Хант в любви. Смотри, какие голубки.

"Голубки" опалили Забини такими злобными взглядами, что тот мгновенно осознал, как был неправ и торопливо утащил за собой упирающегося Малфоя, которому теперь очень хотелось увидеть продолжение. Том, бросив недовольный взгляд на друга, закатил глаза и, забросив на плечо сумку, неторопливо вышел из аудитории.

Воровато оглядевшись, Гарри повел девочку за собой в один из пустующих кабинетов неподалеку и, пропустив её вперед, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Ну и? — Мелисса бросила на пол свою сумку с книгами и села прямо на парту. — Сразу предупреждаю, что не испытываю к тебе никакой симпатии и если ты в меня влюбился, то очень сочувствую тебе.

По губам слизеринца скользнула задумчивая улыбка. Он медленно прошел вперед, остановившись прямо напротив рэйвенкловки.

— У меня к тебе другой вопрос, — тихо сказал он. — Я хочу знать, зачем ты это сделала?

— Сделала что? — противным голосом протянула она. — Отказала тебе? Не люблю таких неопрятных и растрепанных. И ещё мне больше нравятся светленькие. Как Драко. Правда ведь, он симпатичнее тебя, а?

— Не знаю, — Поттер честно развел руками, — тебе виднее, наверное.

— Ну так, это все? — прогнусавила она. — Я тороплюсь. Родители обещали прислать мне каталог летних мантий, там абсолютно новая цветовая гамма. Мне нужно поскорее оформить заказ. Ты хоть осознаешь, как это трудно, сейчас подобрать **действительно** красивый пурпурный?

— Мелисса, может, хватит? — устало спросил мальчик. — Ты же гораздо умнее, чем хочешь казаться.

— Что?! — взвизгнула она. — Ты что, теперь обзываться будешь?!

— Напротив, — слизеринец улыбнулся, — по-моему, ты чересчур умна. Хочешь знать, почему я так считаю?

Она сложила руки на груди и с вызовом взглянула на него.

— Я всё гадал, как человек с полным отсутствием мозгов вообще может учиться на Рэйвенкло? У вас даже дверь в общежитие пестует в студентах смекалку и сообразительность. А если этот человек не так глуп, как кажется, то зачем весь этот маскарад? Потом я понял, что никто не станет подозревать типичную тупую и визгливую девицу. Ты ведь и сама так решила, я прав? — улыбка третьекурсницы медленно сползла с лица, и в глубине ее глаз вспыхнула злость.

Мелисса сжала губы в тонкую полоску, но ничего не сказала, прожигая Поттера ненавидящим взглядом. От бестолковой дурочки не осталось и следа. Напротив него сидела собранная, серьезная и страшно злая девчонка.

— Людьми проще манипулировать, когда они не ждут от тебя подвоха, когда они совершенно расслаблены. Ты ведь поэтому изображаешь слабоумную, да, Хант? — Гарри криво усмехнулся. — Даже я, болван, попался. Впрочем, это совершенно твоё дело: как ты выглядишь и как себя ведешь. Я уверен, что у тебя есть и менее очевидные **личные** причины для этого. Я хочу знать, почему ты оглушила меня, Мелисса?

Она вопросительно изогнула брови.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, не притворяйся больше, — попросил Поттер. — Меня похитили из-за тебя. И чуть не убили из-за тебя. Ты знала, что наш профессор целительства — не тот, за кого себя выдает, и помогала ему. Ты настроила против меня сокурсников. Ты подбила Ренклифта на все те нападения. Ты спланировала ту дурацкую засаду с дементорами.

Губы Мелиссы искривились в презрительной усмешке.

— Бедный-бедный Мальчик-Который-Выжил, — с издёвкой пропела она. — Как же трудно тебе пришлось! Позволь мне поплакать о твоей судьбе!

— Так ты не отрицаешь?

Она пожала плечами:

— А зачем? Ты же такой умный у нас, как я посмею с тобой спорить? — Гарри отстраненно заметил, что когда она не пыталась искривлять собственный голос, он звучал вполне нормально и казался даже приятным. — Так что теперь? — она скучающе посмотрела на него. — Побежишь жаловаться директору?

Поттер покачал головой.

— Всё, чего я хочу, это понять, почему ты всё это делала, Мелисса.

— И всё? — с преувеличенным сожалением уточнила она. — Вот ведь скукота какая! Благородный Гарри Поттер не хочет обижать бедную, маленькую девочку. Можно мне всё-таки заплакать?

— Просто ответь, — настойчиво повторил слизеринец.

— Да потому что я тебя ненавижу, Поттер, — совершенно буднично сообщила она, мальчик опешил.

— Но... за что?

— За то, что ты существуешь, — её голос чуть дрогнул, выдавая бушующие в ней чувства. — За эту твою поддельную славу. За то, что вечно требуешь к себе всеобщего внимания. За этот твой идиотский шрам. За лицемерие! — она вдруг резко сорвалась на крик. — Ты фальшивка, трус и лжец, Поттер! Пустышка! Посредственность! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя! С самого детства только и слышала: "Гарри Поттер то, Гарри Поттер сё!" "Ах, Мелисса, ты будешь учиться с ним на одном курсе", "Ах, вот бы взглянуть на него хоть глазочком!" "Ах, обязательно скажи ему, как мы благодарны!", "Будь внимательней Мелисса, ты должна быть достойна своей фамилии, мы хотим гордиться тобой, как весь волшебный мир гордится Мальчиком-Который-Выжил!", "Бери с него пример, Мелисса", "Помни его подвиг, Мелисса!", — она задохнулась и замолчала, прожигая собеседника яростным взглядом. — Всю мою жизнь я росла в **твоей** тени, Поттер, слушая песни о том, какой ты распрекрасный! Мои собственные родители только и делали, что сравнивали меня с тобой. Ты был для них идеальным ребенком, а я — постоянным разочарованием! Лучше б ты умер тогда! — завизжала она и, сорвав голос, затихла, стирая со щек соленые капли обиды и злости.

Гарри рассматривал её со смесью жалости и отвращения.

— Выходит, всё дело в зависти? — спросил он, девочка вскинула на него заплаканные глаза.

— А почему бы и нет?! У тебя прекрасная жизнь!

Он безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Прекрасная жизнь?! — сквозь смех переспросил Поттер. — Очнись, Хант! Мои родители погибли!

— И что с того? Ты же их даже не помнишь. Тебя обожает весь волшебный мир! Ты всеобщий любимчик! Ты только и делаешь, что купаешься в лучах славы всю жизнь. Избалованный золотой мальчик! Чёртов идол! Не нужно говорить мне, как ты страдал без семьи, я вижу, что ты из себя представляешь! Тебе ведь плевать на всех! Чёртов эгоист.

Гарри порадовался, что стихийные выбросы ему больше не грозят, иначе дело могло кончиться весьма плачевно. Для Мелиссы. Впрочем, он вдруг быстро понял, что толком даже не злится на неё. По правде, ему просто было плевать и на её зависть, и на её слезы, и на её ненависть. Поттер окинул девочку равнодушным взглядом:

— Последний вопрос, — уже безо всякого интереса произнёс он. — Как ты узнала, что Айскальт это подделка?

К Мелиссе отчасти вернулось самообладание, и она высокомерно хмыкнула.

— Не будь кретином, Поттер. Мой отец возглавляет клинику святого Мунго, а Клаус был его близким другом. Ты думаешь, я не отличу его от какого-то психа, который режет сам себе руки?

— Ты сказала ему, что догадалась?

— Сказала, — не стала отрицать она.

— Зачем?

Хант отвлеклась, поправляя растрепавшуюся прическу.

— Я надеялась, что он пробрался в Хогвартс, чтобы тебя убить, — словно между делом фыркнула она. — Хотела предложить сотрудничество.

Гарри стало противно. Ещё никогда он не встречал настолько испорченную, аморальную человеческую особь.

— Я ошибался, — разочаровано сказал он, Хант непонимающе нахмурилась. — Я ошибался, когда сказал, что ты умна. Выходит, ты обычная озлобленная дура.

— Гори в Аду, Поттер, — огрызнулась она, шмыгнув носом.

Бросив на неё последний взгляд, слизеринец направился к выходу из аудитории.

— И что, всё? — вслед ему бросила Мелисса. — Ты даже не побежишь всем про меня рассказывать?

Поттер остановился у двери и, глянув на неё в пол-оборота, холодно улыбнулся.

— Нет, не побегу. В этом нет никакой необходимости. Ты и так уже всё рассказала, — он глянул на одну из стен и кивнул. В ту же минут каменная кладка поблекла и растворилась, оказавшись обыкновенной иллюзией, а за ней, серые после всего услышанного, стояли деканы факультетов, директор и крайне хмурый Кингсли Шеклболт.

Впервые за весь разговор Хант вдруг стала выглядеть по-настоящему испуганной.

— Ты подставил меня! — обернувшись к Гарри, крикнула она. — Обманул!

Он, словно извиняясь, развел руками.

— Без обид, — криво улыбнувшись, произнёс Гарри. — Мы, слизеринцы, иногда так делаем.

  


* * *

Уже когда аврор Шеклболт как можно деликатнее пытался увести за собой шокированную девочку, она резко остановилась прямо напротив Поттера и посмотрела ему в глаза. К своему удивлению, подросток увидел в её взгляде лишь любопытство.

— Скажи, — медленно произнесла рэйвенкловка, — что все-таки меня выдало? Как ты узнал, что это была я?

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Не бывает абсолютных дураков, Хант.

Она надменно хмыкнула и отвернулась. Следом за ней аудиторию покинули профессора МакГонагалл и Спраут. Флитвик чуть задержался возле Гарри, глядя на своего ученика абсолютно несчастными глазами.

— Мой факультет доставил вам много боли в этом году, мистер Поттер, за это я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения.

— Вы не виноваты, профессор, — улыбнулся мальчик.

Невысокий волшебник сокрушенно покачал головой и вместе с ожидающим его директором вышел. Снейп подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо студента.

— Не вините себя, Поттер, вы поступили правильно.

— Вы так думаете, сэр? — с сомнением протянул он.

— А, по-вашему, этой особе следовало остаться в школе, чтобы дальше отравлять ваше существование? — насмешливо поинтересовался зельевар. — Вам так скучно живется?

— Мне кажется, она просто запуталась, сэр, — вздохнул подросток.

— Это уже не ваша головная боль, Поттер. Прекратите брать на себя ответственность за других и жалеть всех подряд. Слизеринцам не идет альтруизм.

— Я запомню, сэр.

— Прекрасно, — мастер зелий чуть помедлил и, поняв, что мальчик хочет остаться один, отправился портить нервы директору и Флитвику за столь вопиющий недосмотр в отношении учеников факультета Рэйвенкло.

Как только все разошлись, Гарри шумно выдохнул, сбрасывая с себя образ грустного, ранимого мальчика, и рухнул на ближайший стул. Рядом послышался шорох ткани и в пяти шагах от Поттера прямо из воздуха появился Том. Бросив на парту мантию-невидимку, он, скрестив руки на груди, уставился на друга.

— Я же говорил, что план отличный, — самодовольно заявил он.

— Ты говорил, — передразнил Гарри. — Это я придумал. Ты ей просто хотел мозги вышибить!

— Зато надежно и навсегда, — парировал Арчер. — И потом ты хотел одного Люпина притащить в качестве свидетеля, что крайне неразумно, так как показания оборотня в Министерстве не котируются, гений.

— Я не был уверен, что прав, — напомнил Гарри. — Ты хоть представляешь, что было бы, если бы мы ошиблись?

По губам Арчера скользнулся дьявольская ухмылка.

— Скандал.

— Именно! Мне, по-твоему, охота ещё и с **этим** разбираться?

— Ой, да брось! — отмахнулся Том. — С Хант всё было ясно уже давно. Достаточно было сложить два и два.

— И что же никто кроме меня не сложил-то? — фыркнул Поттер.

— Ну, должен же ты хоть немного погеройствовать, — глумливо пропел лучший друг, ловко уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. — Эй, эй! Давай-ка без рукоприкладства!

Гарри, наконец, рассмеялся, избавляясь от остатков напряжения после разговора с Мелиссой.

— И всё-таки это, по-моему, ужасно, — посерьёзнев, вздохнул он.

— Хм? — Том вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Она же помешалась на своей ненависти, — Гарри покачал головой. — Мне её даже почти жалко стало.

— Ой, брось, Гарри. Любишь же ты жалеть всякий мусор, — он глянул на часы. — Идем, скоро начнется обед.

Поттер соскочил с парты и, запихнув в сумку мантию-невидимку, последовал за другом, размышляя о том, что одной проблемой у них стало меньше.

  


* * *

Конечно, арестовывать Мелиссу никто не стал. В Хогвартс приехал её отец и, потребовав личной встречи с Поттером, долго вымаливал у мальчика прощения за свою дочь. Подавать в суд на тринадцатилетнюю дурочку, спятившую на почве своей зависти, никто, естественно, не собирался.

Для Гарри было достаточно простого исключения Мелиссы из Хогвартса, а дальнейшая её судьба была ему совершенно безразлична. И всё же во время разговора с директором клиники святого Мунго он на время впал в печальную задумчивость, жалостливо повздыхал, и даже немного рассердился для вида, чтобы мистер Хант осознал, какое огромное одолжение ему сделали. И он **воистину** осознал, без конца пожимая Гарри руку и рассыпаясь в благодарностях. Подросток даже подумал, что для отца психованной Хант, как называл её теперь Арчер, этот человек был слишком уж мягок.

Таким образом, вопрос решился более-менее мирно. Мелиссу забрали на домашнее обучение, дело замяли и репутацию семьи Хант сберегли, что вполне устраивало всех. Кроме Тома, который хотел, чтобы они страдали, но так и не дождался "показательной порки".

Гарри же, как обычно, было совершенно все равно. Его внимание уже было полностью переключено на повседневные хлопоты: квиддич, однокурсников, учёбу и переписку с Блэком, которого определили в Мунго на лечение. Нужно отдать должное мистеру Ханту, после произошедшего он лично проследил, чтобы Сириуса наблюдали лучшие целители и даже вызвал какого-то блестящего специалиста из Германии, который должен был не просто поставить анимага на ноги, но и полностью восстановить его психологическую целостность, подорванную годами заключения в Азкабане.

Гарри был доволен, зная, что его крёстный находится в надежных руках, а сам он теперь может навещать его, когда вздумается, потому что глава Мунго лично выдал подростку специально зачарованный портключ, который мог перенести Гарри к Сириусу в любую минуту.

— Видишь? — говорил он Тому. — Во всем есть выгода. А что бы мы делали, оторви ты ей голову?

— Списали бы на несчастный случай, — равнодушно пожимал плечами лучший друг.

  


* * *

Время шло. В Хогвартс с первыми дождями пришел апрель, завесив небо серыми тучами и нагнав на всех сонливость. Всё больше времени стало уходить на домашние задания и годовые проекты. Студенты целыми днями заседали в своих гостиных или библиотеке, бродили по коридорам, словно призраки, и еле шевелили мозгами на уроках. Даже в выходные большинство юных магов предпочитало отсиживаться в школе за книгами.

Снег быстро таял, и вскоре вся территория школы стала походить на огромное грязевое болото. С этого момента уход за магическими существами для всех стал самым ненавистным предметом. Толпе сонных и злых детей приходилось пересекать двор, пробираясь до леса по колено в грязи, после чего они были вынуждены два часа торчать на улице, наблюдая, как их отвратительные, склизкие питомцы, которые за зиму вымахали в огромных червей с длинными жалами, барахтаются в грязи под умиленное бормотание Хагрида. К концу уроков непокусанным ходил один только Поттер, у которого был на редкость покладистый соплохвост и которому чёрной завистью завидовал весь класс. Драко Малфой даже утверждал, что когда Гарри дотрагивался до твари, та начинала мурлыкать от удовольствия.

Сам Поттер слухи опровергал, хотя всё чаще начинал задумываться о словах Луны, когда девочка сказала, будто он — заклинатель. Он ведь и правда на удивление легко находил общий язык с любым созданием, волшебным или нет, стоило только захотеть. Исключением были только Василиск, с которым Гарри как-то не успел наладить отношения, да бульдоги тётушки Мардж, которых сам подросток искренне не переваривал. Конечно, не то чтобы мальчик пылал большой любовью к своему соплохвосту, но он вроде как ухаживал за этим жутким созданием и кормил, а этого, похоже, хватило, чтобы гигантская личинка по-своему к нему привязалась.

Только вот значит ли это хоть что-нибудь? И как бы проверить? Дар заклинателя считался мертвым наследием, что автоматически делало Поттера единственным в своём роде. И у кого тогда спрашивать совета? Библиотекарь сказала, что Гарри — Тот-Кто-Говорит. Тоже самое сказала Луна. Выходит, легенда о стражах — не такая уж и выдумка, и Гарри каким-то образом унаследовал ту крохотную крупицу дара, которая долгое время была утеряна. Итак, оставалось только найти нужные источники и проверить, правдивы ли истории. Именно тогда подросток вспомнил, что ему открыли доступ для ещё одного посещения Архива Министерства Магии. И теперь у него как раз появились те самые вопросы, на которые он должен был получить ответы. Только как ему их найти? Ведь Хранитель Архива исчез навсегда.

Решив не терзать себя лишними вопросами, Поттер отправился прямиком к своему декану, чтобы напомнить про министерскую библиотеку. Снейп поворчал минут пять для вида, но довольно легко согласился сопровождать своего студента, предполагая, что мальчику не хватает данных для его проекта. В итоге, уже в следующие выходные профессор и его ученик шагали через просторный атриум министерства, направляясь в Архив. Гарри всю дорогу молчал, гадая, кто же теперь следит за библиотекой, а Снейп бросал косые взгляды на подростка, пытаясь понять, с чего вдруг он сделался таким задумчивым.

Оказавшись в той самой маленькой комнате, где их когда-то встречала Библиотекарь, оба волшебника остановились, удивленно разглядывая невысокого полного мужчину, восседающего в одном из двух кресел. На столе перед ним лежал объемный сверток, перевязанный веревкой. Завидев посетителей, незнакомец расплылся в приветливой улыбке и поднялся со стула:

— А! Как раз вовремя! — объявил он, приближаясь к зельевару и его ученику. — Добро пожаловать, профессор Снейп, — он пожал руку мрачному волшебнику и повернулся к Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, рад встрече, очень рад!

— Боюсь, вы забыли представиться, — сухо напомнил декан Слизерина, чуть отодвигая своего ученика в сторону, подальше от странного субъекта.

Мужчина всплеснул руками:

— Ах, прошу меня простить! — вскликнул он. — Где мои манеры! Я Густав Ди, архивариус.

— И вы здесь потому что... — с нажимом поторопил его профессор, когда тот снова впал в улыбчивое молчание.

— Меня попросили встретить юного мистера Поттера, — пояснил Ди. — К сожалению, библиотека временно закрыта и посещение невозможно, — Северус удивленно изогнул бровь. Впервые на его памяти министерский Архив оказался закрыт. — Тем не менее, — продолжал говорить Густав, — в связи с договоренностью, уважаемая госпожа Библиотекарь распорядилась передать мистеру Гарри Поттеру необходимую литературу.

— Передать **мне**?! — пораженно выпалил Гарри, на одно кошмарное мгновение представив, что ему оставили очередной жуткий артефакт, спрятанный в книге. Впрочем, он быстро себя успокоил, решив, что это будет уже чересчур.

— Именно-именно, — закивал архивариус и, вернувшись к столу, взял оттуда сверток, после чего протянул его мальчику, — прошу, мистер Поттер.

Слизеринец неуверенно покосился на своего учителя. Тот недоверчиво рассматривал улыбающегося волшебника.

— Я что-то не припомню, чтобы книги было позволено выносить из библиотеки, — заметил он.

— Госпожа Библиотекарь отдает эту книгу ввиду исключения. Разрешение на вынос книги из Министерства Магии получено.

— И когда я должен её вернуть? — подал голос Поттер, впавший в подозрительную задумчивость.

— Ну, — тут Ди чуть помедлил, почесав нос, — никогда. Это подарок.

— Подарок? — шелковистым голосом переспросил Северус. — Смею заметить, что это весьма необычно и крайне подозрительно. Книги из Архива не отдаются в собственность кому бы то ни было.

— О! Я понял! — хлопнул в ладоши архивариус. — Вы полагаете, книга незаконна или проклята? Уверяю вас, это не так! Вы можете лично проверить ее на предмет опасных заклинаний.

— Я бы хотел для начала узнать, **о чем** эта книга, — отозвался Снейп.

— Исторические летописи, если судить по карточке, — Густав сверился со своими записями. — К сожалению, снимать оберточную бумагу в стенах министерства не позволяется, — извиняющимся голосом сказал он. — Меры безопасности. Но проверить книгу на проклятья можно и так. Желаете?

Гарри вопросительно глянул на своего декана. Снейп, как обычно, никому и ничему не верил на слово, подросток был уверен, что будь его воля, слизеринский декан, исключительно из предосторожности, сжег бы книгу дотла, но, согласно документам, издание теперь находилось в собственности Г. Дж. Поттера и придать подозрительный фолиант огню зельевар не мог. По крайней мере, без разрешения Гарри.

И все же профессор выполнил ряд стандартных проверок и, забрав книгу у архивариуса с таким видом, будто она взрывоопасна, передал её слизеринцу, который тут же прижал фолиант к груди, словно готов был защищать его ценой собственной жизни. Когда все формальности были улажены, архивариус проводил профессора и его ученика до лифта и, все так же радостно улыбаясь, пожелал им прекрасного дня, после чего поспешно удалился заниматься своими делами.

Когда двери лифта закрылись, Снейп взглянул на Поттера. Тот жадно разглядывал коричневую бумагу, в которую была завернута книга, и определенно сгорал от любопытства, мечтая поскорее изучить свой подарок. Северус не понимал, чем была вызвана такая щедрость со стороны Библиотекаря. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то вот так просто получал в подарок редкие фолианты. С другой стороны, Поттер во всех отношениях выбивался из понятия обычного волшебника, и вполне возможно даже частица магии, обитающая в министерских архивах, увидела в нем нечто особенное. Снейп поморщился — предположение звучало до отвращения неправдоподобно... в стиле Дамблдора. И настолько же слащаво. Но другого у зельевара попросту не было.

— Поттер, пообещайте мне одну вещь, — сказал он, пока лифт поднимался наверх. Подросток выжидательно взглянул на своего профессора. — Если вы хоть на секунду заподозрите в книге **любого вида** угрозу, вы немедленно сообщите об этом мне.

— Конечно, сэр! — кивнул Гарри. — Обещаю!

— Прекрасно, — Северус ещё несколько секунд буравил мальчишку предупреждающим взглядом, словно высматривая искорку неискренности в изумрудных глазах, после чего отвернулся и не произнес больше ни слова.

  


* * *

Том недовольно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, то и дело нетерпеливо поглядывая на вход в тайную библиотеку. Гарри должен был явиться сюда давным-давно, но его как обычно носило неизвестно где. Наконец створки дверей скрипнули, и в зал шагнул лучший друг, неизменно взъерошенный и тошнотворно счастливый.

— Я уж думал, тебя опять похитили, — проворчал Том с показательным равнодушием. — Как твои исследования?

Гарри фыркнул.

— Архив закрыт, как я и думал.

— То есть, ты зря туда ездил? — разочарованно протянул Арчер.

— Не совсем, — лукаво улыбнулся его друг и положил на стол потрепанного вида книгу в кожаном переплете.

Арчер мельком глянул на название:

— _«Летопись заклинателей»_? — он вопросительно поднял брови. — Это всё, что она тебе оставила?

— Ага, — Гарри принялся листать книгу, — я еще не читал её, но мне кажется, это не просто так.

Том искоса глянул на фамильный гобелен Слизерина.

— Итак, ты полагаешь, что эти львы возле твоего имени означают наследие? Думаешь, ты заклинатель?

— А почему нет? — Поттер пожал плечами. — Не просто же так она мне оставила такую книгу.

Том хмыкнул, не отрицая, но и не соглашаясь, после чего решил сменить тему.

— Говорил с Уизли по поводу его крысы?

— Угу, — Гарри улегся на диван. — Он сначала все мне не верил, а потом без конца извинялся, будто это его вина, — подросток фыркнул. — Я сказал, что ему нужно перед Гермионой извиняться.

— А он?

— А он что-то проворчал и ушел.

— Ну и дурак, — Том закатил глаза. — С Грейнджер выгодно дружить. Особенно идиотам вроде Уизли. Она же за доброе слово для него всю домашку делать будет до самого выпуска.

— Сомневаюсь, — протянул Поттер и бросил проницательный взгляд на друга. — Итак, что ты так хотел мне рассказать?

— С чего это ты взял, будто я что-то хотел тебе рассказать? — высокомерно поинтересовался он.

— Ты слишком дерганный, — любезно пояснил Гарри. — И когда я пришел, ты даже не читал, а таращился на дверь. Рассказывай!

— Ну ладно, — сдался Арчер и, подавшись вперед, принялся листать один из дневников Салазара, который он заранее приготовил, положив поближе к себе. — Не то чтобы я был поклонником поэзии, но меня заинтересовала вот эта заметка, — он нашел нужную страницу и пододвинул другу: — Читай.

Поттер склонился над книгой.

_«Когда на Востоке погаснет заря,_

_А Запад поднимет из омута солнце,_

_Я дверь в мир иной отворю для тебя,_

_Ключом, что по венам у магов несется._

_Погаснут все звезды, восстанет луна_

_Во тьме бездыханной забытого неба._

_Безмолвным порогом расчертит она_

_Потерянный край опустевшего света._

_На грани времен встанут стрелки часов,_

_Когда в небе солнце с луною сойдутся._

_Рукой короля ключ откроет засов,_

_И двери смертей для живых распахнутся»._

Подросток поднял взгляд на друга:

— Что...

— Дальше, — велел Том.

Гарри со вздохом продолжил читать. Почерк был неровным и неразборчивым, словно запись делали второпях. Но, тем не менее, он смог разобрать обрывки фраз.

_«Я видел сон о Порогах Безмолвия. Оттуда доносится шепот мертвых, что оберегают двери в иной мир. Я долгое время жил верой, что мир этот принадлежит покойным. Но мне открылось, что они лишь стражи. Я видел сон, что эти двери однажды откроются живым... Мы забыли дорогу, что ведет в наш дом, где проистекает Великий Поток. Дом, из которого нас когда-то изгнали. Я создам карту для тебя, дитя моё. Я создам ключ и передам его Второму по праву._

_Грядет страшнейшее время. Полотно судьбы разорвется на части. Тогда, дитя моё, ты возьмешь ключ. Он станет спасением. Он откроет двери в покинутый мир и исчезнет, чтобы те, за кем не следует Благословенная искра, не смогли последовать за нами._

_И постигнет гибель Недостойных. Салазар Слизерин. Пророчество Мертвых»._

На какое-то время между друзьями повисло молчание. Гарри несколько раз перечитал эту запись, даже пролистал тетрадь, в надежде найти ещё какие-нибудь упоминания о пророчестве, но ничего похожего не обнаружил.

— Думаешь, это правда? — наконец спросил он.

— Думаю, мы еще многого не знаем, — отстраненно протянул Арчер. — И еще я думаю, что мы не просто так нашли эту запись.

— Как знать, — Поттер помассировал лоб, словно у него вдруг разболелась голова. — Вдруг это просто совпадение?

— Гарри, эта библиотека пустовала многие годы. Мы не просто так нашли её, не просто так наткнулись на эти записи. Не забывай, кто мы такие.

— Но, Том, здесь всё так туманно, — со вздохом заметил Гарри. — Мы даже не знаем, что это за «пороги безмолвия» такие.

— Значит, узнаем, рано или поздно, — уверено заявил лучший друг. — Подобное знание дается тем, кому оно предназначено. Тем, кто достоин его.

Поттер усмехнулся.

— _И постигнет гибель Недостойных_ , да?

— Да. Слащавые россказни о равенстве и братстве придумали, чтобы управлять безмозглым стадом, — прошептал Арчер. — Истина же доступна лишь избранным.

— Итак, теперь мы с тобой избранные? — весело уточнил подросток.

— Мы всегда ими были, — по губам лучшего друга скользнула змеиная ухмылка, — пора бы тебе это запомнить.

— Запомню, — беззаботно хмыкнул Поттер. — Ты только не увлекайся особенно, а то твоё раздутое эго скоро проломит крышу Астрономической башни.

Маниакальное поведение Тома ничуть его не беспокоило, у того порой случались спонтанные приступы начинающего диктатора, ничего особенного для Гарри в этом уже не было.

— Ну, должен же хоть кто-то из нас с тобой обладать завышенной самооценкой, — тем временем язвительно протянул Арчер, и, сбросив наконец свой надменный образ, рассмеялся. — Чтоб не нарушать баланс.

— Конечно-конечно, — Поттер поднялся на ноги и потянулся. — Идем на ужин, я умираю с голода.

Том возвел глаза к потолку:

— Тебе бы только поесть, — проворчал он, но все же оставил насиженное место и зашагал к выходу.

Уже на самом пороге Гарри вдруг резко остановился, когда его охватило до невозможности странное чувство. На какой миг его вдруг переполнили самые разнообразные ощущения. Казалось, он касается каждого предмета в комнате одновременно. Кожаные переплеты древних фолиантов, шероховатая текстура страниц, отполированная древесина полок, холодные камни стен и пола, жар свечей и расплавленного воска, жесткий ворс ковра, мягкий бархат обивки кресел и дивана, грубая поверхность металлических канделябров, гладкий мрамор. Он чувствовал всё это. Слышал и различал все запахи, что витают в библиотеке. Ощущал каждый материал, каждую частицу, из которой состоят многочисленные предметы меблировки и книги. И от каждого из них исходило едва уловимое тепло древней, неподвижной магии. Подросток с шумом втянул носом воздух. Нахлынувшая волна ощущений на секунду почти оглушила его. Он будто растворился в этой комнате без остатка, стал её частью. Казалось, если он только пошевелится, каменные стены библиотеки с треском и скрежетом развернутся следом за ним, перестраиваясь и меняя форму, так, как ему будет угодно.

Мгновение спустя, все прекратилось. Переполненный яркими образами, податливый мир, мерцающий всполохами магии, вновь стал прежним и Поттер с удивлением обнаружил, что все так же стоит у двери, а вокруг него царит привычная тишина библиотеки Слизерина. Ничего не изменилось.

— Гарри?

Мальчик медленно повернул голову к другу, постепенно восстанавливая контроль над собственным телом, которое на миг показалось чужим и тяжелым.

— Ты в порядке? — Том настороженно хмурился.

— Д-да, — он быстро взял себя в руки, справляясь с минутным головокружением. — Просто задумался.

Арчер чуть расслабился.

— А на ходу ты думать не способен? — едко уточнил он.

— Не тогда, когда я голоден, — вяло отшутился Поттер и поторопился прочь из библиотеки, опасаясь, что необъяснимое наваждение повторится.

  


* * *

Пора экзаменов пришла совершенно неожиданно. Гарри и заметить не успел, как пролетела весна. Закончились холодные дожди, и на смену серому апрелю пришел солнечный май. Слизерин без особых осложнений заполучил кубок по квиддичу, ввергнув капитана змеиной команды в абсолютную эйфорию. На радостях Маркус Флинт чуть не завалил выпускные экзамены, за что был жестоко отчитан Снейпом.

По случаю очередной победы серебристо-зеленого факультета представители остальных домов ходили угрюмые и на Поттера глядели волком. Гарри серьезно подозревал, что чёрный от расстройства Оливер Вуд готовит на него покушение, расставшись со своей мечтой о кубке по квиддичу для Гриффиндора. К счастью, прежде чем слизеринец успел впасть в очередной приступ паранойи, Рон Уизли быстро его разубедил:

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, — сказал он. — Оливер одержимый, конечно, но не мстительный. К тому же, мне кажется, он собирается утопиться в душе, а не тебе навредить. Он твой фанат, ты в курсе?

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Нет! Не в смысле из-за того, что ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил, — замахал руками Рон, заметив выражение лица слизеринца. — Он говорит, что в жизни не видел ловца круче тебя.

— А... о? — подросток моргнул, надо признать такая оценка ему весьма польстила. Люди редко судили Гарри по его собственным заслугам, а не по тому, что писали о нем в учебниках истории.

Впрочем, мысли о квиддиче вскоре были вытеснены экзаменами. Все судорожно дописывали свои проекты, учили лекции и сочиняли рефераты. Избавленный от практических занятий Поттер, дни и ночи сидел в библиотеке, пытаясь одновременно закончить все курсовые работы и выучить теорию. Гермиона вызвалась ему помогать, но Гарри гордо отказался, заявив, что справится сам. В итоге он полтора месяца почти не поднимался из-за стола. Арчер к одержимости друга учёбой отнесся философски, только заметив, что вообще-то Поттер и до этого теорию знал отлично и протирать штаны в библиотеке, пытаясь вызубрить то, что он и так прекрасно помнит — глупо. Гарри на это только проворчал нечто мало внятное и с головой ушел в экзаменационные билеты.

Естественно, на экзаменах оказалось, что он таки перестарался. Снейп даже язвительно поинтересовался, не стоит ли перевести Поттера сразу на седьмой курс, раз он решил махом усвоить всю школьную программу за следующие четыре года. В порыве усердия, мальчик даже закончил свой проект по зельям, от которого отказался, разобидевшись на своего декана. Таким образом, даже не сдавая практические экзамены, Гарри вошел в тройку лучших студентов среди третьекурсников, разделив лавры с Арчером и Грейнджер, после чего, наконец, смог выдохнуть и успокоиться.

  


* * *

Июньское солнце разогнало блуждающе по небу тучи и на улице заметно потеплело. Лето обещало быть сухим и жарким. Том снял джинсовую куртку и бросил на сидение, чуть не угодив ею в Малфоя. Драко с брезгливостью покосился на маггловскую одежду и демонстративно пригладил складки своей повседневной мантии.

— Как вы это носите? — чопорно поинтересовался он.

Арчер оторвался от созерцания проносящихся за окном Хогвартс-Экспресса пейзажей и иронично взглянул на сокурсника.

— Тебе руководство к использованию предоставить?

— Вот еще, — Драко фыркнул и торопливо сменил тему. — Итак, чем вы собираетесь заниматься летом?

— Подыхать от скуки, — проворчал Том, снова отворачиваясь к окну.

— Я с матерью еду к дяде во Францию, — объявил блондин. — У нас там имение. Дядя как раз закончил строительство нового крыла конюшни и через две недели ему привезут Пегаса. Он заказывал его еще прошлым летом в Норвегии. Как я слышал, он пепельного окраса — редчайшая порода. Дядя подарит его мне на день рождения.

— Мерлина ради, Драко, — простонал Арчер, — ты **правда** думаешь, что это хоть кому-то кроме тебя интересно?

— А представь, что я слушаю это в пятый раз за последние два дня! — весело влез в разговор Блэйз. — Мне иногда кажется, что у него память, как у рыбки — через пятнадцать секунд все забывает и по новой!

— Заткнись, Блэйз, — ощетинился смущенный Малфой и покосился на четвертого слизеринца в купе, который за последний час не произнёс ни слова. — Поттер, ты хоть осознаешь, что похож на пугало в этих тряпках?

— А? — Гарри повернулся к белобрысому сокурснику. — Прости, я не слушал.

Драко задохнулся от возмущения под заливистый хохот Забини.

— Похоже, нашего богатого мальчика все сегодня игнорируют! — заметил он.

— Я сказал, что тебе стоит приобрести одежду получше, — нахохлился Малфой, стараясь сохранить на лице остатки наследственной надменности. — Очень скоро тебе могут понадобиться приличные мантии.

— Зачем?

Драко высокомерно усмехнулся.

— Ах, Поттер-Поттер, ужасно, наверное, все новости узнавать последним? — глумливо прогнусавил он.

Гарри недоуменно покосился на лучшего друга, тот пожал плечами.

— Не обращай внимания, Гарри, — посоветовал Блэйз, — я тоже не понимаю, о чём он говорит.

— Я говорю о международном чемпионате по квиддичу, кретины! — рявкнул Малфой, потеряв терпение. — Этим летом состоится чемпионат по квиддичу, недоумки! Как можно об этом не знать?!

— Поверь, друг мой, ты знаешь об этом лишь потому что твой папочка работает в министерстве, — развел руками Блэйз. — Остальные смертные не в курсе.

Поттер уже не слушал перепалку сокурсников. Он не совсем понимал, что такого особенного в этом чемпионате и решил выбросить ненужную информацию из головы. Куда больше его интересовали трудности с его магией, которая по-прежнему не желала слушаться, и пророчество Салазара Слизерина.

Все свободное время он и Том пытались расшифровать это послание и разобраться, что оно означает. Но ни в книгах, ни в записях основателя Хогвартса они не нашли ответов на свои вопросы. Том был уверен, что предсказание настоящее, и чем быстрее они поймут, что за «страшное время» грядет в будущем, тем лучше они будут к нему подготовлены. Гарри, напротив, в судьбу верил мало и упрямо твердил, что с момента пророчества прошло не меньше тысячи лет и может пройти еще тысяча, прежде чем оно исполнится. Если вообще исполнится. Поттера даже удивляло, что его друг так увлекся этой темой. Арчер был не тем человеком, который легко принимает на веру неподтвержденные сведения, а тут увлекся путаными записями, которые и разобрать-то трудно.

И все же, несмотря на собственный скептицизм, Гарри пытался вместе с другом найти возможные ответы, на время отложив остальные дела. «Летопись Заклинателей», оставленная Библиотекарем, так и лежала забытая на дне его чемодана, там же покоились записи Гарри по истории магии и миниатюрная копия родового древа Слизерина. Подросток не стал упоминать о полученной в Архиве информации в своем проекте, написав скучную историю о становлении Министерства магии и формировании основных департаментов и Визенгамота. Он, как и советовал Том, решил пока сохранить недоказанные сведения при себе, заняться самостоятельным расследованием и попытаться сопоставить эпизоды истории с именами и датами на своем семейном древе, чтобы восстановить хоть какую-то хронологию событий.

Итого на лето у него намечалось слишком много дел, чтобы думать о каких-то чемпионатах. Более того, мальчика несколько беспокоила предстоящая встреча с Дурслями. Он не был уверен, что они будут очень-то рады его возвращению после того, что он устроил у них в доме прошлым летом. Дамблдор заверил, что родственникам немного подчистили память о произошедших событиях, но Поттера не покидала тоскливая мысль, что они все же что-то помнят, а значит, “веселое” лето ему обеспечено.

Мальчик не понимал, почему директор так настаивал на его возвращении обратно на Тисовую. Ведь, в конце концов, они с Арчером могли бы поехать на лето к Хельге. И все же Дамблдор упрямо твердил, что в доме своих родственников Гарри находится под защитой, и что ему ничто там не грозит. А в связи с побегом Петтигрю и Шакала, безопасность Гарри была приоритетным вопросом. Сам Поттер на это только язвительно хмыкнул, но пообещал старику, что останется у Дурслей хотя бы на месяц. Не то чтобы кого-то и правда могли заботить его желания, не так ли?

Подросток только утешал себя мыслью, что это будет последнее лето, которое он проведет в компании своей маггловской родни. Ведь когда Сириус поправит здоровье, он сможет переехать к нему. Конечно, нужно было уговорить Блэка забрать ещё и Тома. Ведь не останется же он один среди магглов?

Однако Гарри был уверен, что крёстный не будет возражать. В чем подросток не был уверен, так это в том, как отреагирует на приглашение лучший друг. Арчер был не в восторге от Сириуса и мог воспринять в штыки предложение перебраться к нему. Хотя все эти мысли могли подождать.

Впереди было целое лето и длительный учебный год. Жизнь менялась непредсказуемо и стремительно. То, что казалось незыблемым и устойчивым, разрушалось и исчезало. А на месте старых убеждений расцветали новые знания и новая вера. Этот год принёс множество открытий, о которых Гарри даже не подозревал. И как знать, быть может, в будущем жизнь сделается еще безумнее, раскрывая перед ним страницы новых тайн?

Подросток перевел взгляд на Тома. Друг сидел напротив и, подперев рукой голову, безучастно смотрел в окно, игнорируя негромкие переругивания Малфоя и Забини. Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Пожалуй, Арчер был той константой, которая, несмотря ни на что, одним своим присутствием вселяла ему уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Жизнь летела перед глазами размытым полотном, как меняющиеся пейзажи за окном Хогвартс-Экспресса, но пока рядом был лучший друг, у Гарри была та точка отсчета, которая позволяла ему осознать самого себя и не потеряться в хаотичном калейдоскопе сменяющих друг друга всполохов времени. Настоящее было там, где был Том. А остальное... с остальным они как-нибудь разберутся.

Жизнь. Прошлое. Будущее. Судьба. Злой рок... Что угодно становится простым и преодолимым, если разделить это на двоих.

КОНЕЦ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек на финал — RenegadeFive "LoosingYourSenses"


End file.
